The Basket Case
by Hissha
Summary: TRAD. Draco Malfoy a tout pour être heureux, la beauté, la richesse et une femme, cependant s'il veut conserver sa fortune et ses titres, il lui faut un héritier avant ses vingt-cinq ans. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tout pour en avoir un. MPREG
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM ; HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 1**

Une nouvelle journée commençait avec des rayons de soleil brillant qui entraient à flot dans la spacieuse et luxueuse chambre à coucher. L'odeur d'un délicieux petit-déjeuner flottait dans l'air provenant du plateau posé sur la table de nuit et conservé chaud grâce à un sortilège. Son corps était détendu et ses draps froissés témoignaient de l'activité de la nuit. La personne dont il avait apprécié la compagnie avait déjà quitté sa chambre avant qu'il ne se réveille, le laissant à sa solitude estimée, comme elle avait reçu l'ordre de faire. La vie était juste parfaite en ce début de journée. Il aimait se perdre dans ses pensées frivoles et paresser tranquillement, menant la vie commune aux gens riches et insouciant.

Il était riche d'une manière dégoûtante. Il était remarquablement beau. Il était évidemment spirituel et rusé. Il était un sorcier de sang-pur issu d'une vieille et estimée famille, marié à une sorcière sang-pur qui était l'une des plus belles femmes d'Angleterre. Il était envié, respecté et la plupart du monde sorcier était à ses pieds. La vie de Draco Malfoy était telle qu'il l'avait toujours voulu.

Il était sur le point de fêter son vingt-quatrième anniversaire dans quelques mois. Il se rappelait d'être fier d'être si jeune et avoir déjà tant accompli. Si son père aurait encore été vivant, il aurait été fier de son fils, un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du jeune homme à cette pensée.

Oui, il serait fier de lui !

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de poste important au Ministère, comme son père avait eu… pas encore. Il n'avait pas le Ministre qui lui mangeait dans la paume (mais il était sûr que son père ne le blâmerait pas, en voyant comme Granger n'aurait jamais confiance en lui, peu importe ce qu'il disait, faisait ou combien il versait aux œuvres de 'charité'). Elle était trop jeune pour être Ministre de la Magie, de toute façon. Draco était sûr qu'après que la peur des Mages Noirs et d'une nouvelle guerre se serait apaisée, ils se rendraient compte de ce fait et la remplacerait par quelqu'un de plus approprié pour ce poste… un sorcier sang-pur issu d'une famille respecté avec plus d'expérience en politique, par exemple. Elle était trop jeune, trop idéaliste et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Draco ne le disait pas à haute-voix parce qu'il ne voulait pas être accusé d'avoir des vues racistes, mais il pensait également qu'une femme ne convenait pas pour gouverner une nation. Evidemment, Draco ne serait pas trop surpris si c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait pour reprendre ce poste après la retraite opportune de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Les enseignements de son père n'avaient pas été gaspillés, il savait exactement comment il devait utiliser la quantité considérable de galions qui était à sa disposition.

Oh, il n'était pas si vaniteux pour en fait croire qu'il aurait une chance d'être élu. Mais une élection semblerait bonne pour sa carrière politique, et même plus s'il refusait poliment le poste mais acceptant gentiment de donner quelques conseils au nouveau Ministre plutôt. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il n'en soit pas capable, après de telles mesures. Cela conviendrait mieux pour ses buts de toute façon, dicter telle ou telle action à son avantage et que d'autres en soient blâmer à sa place. Le seul revers consisterait à ce que cela ne satisfasse pas sa vanité, mais il n'était pas du genre impatient. Enfin pas tout le temps. Il savait que de bonnes choses arrivaient à ceux qui savaient attendre, et pendant qu'il attendait, il pourrait encore tirer quelques ficelles du milieu.

Il y avait seulement une chose dans sa vie pour lequel il ne pouvait plus attendre encore très longtemps et c'était la question d'un héritier. Il avait déjà vingt-trois ans et était marié depuis six ans… leur septième anniversaire de mariage approchait maintenant. Et il n'avait encore aucun successeur. Pansy n'était même pas tombé enceinte une seule fois depuis ses six longues années. S'il ne savait pas qu'elle était également inquiète par ça (pour des raisons très précises), il aurait pensé qu'elle utilisait exprès quelques moyens de contraception.

Pansy était une femme trophée. Elle était blonde (maintenant), mince, élancée, élégante et raffinée (du moins quand elle voulait l'être), elle avait la silhouette d'une déesse grecque et le visage d'un ange (après qu'elle ait corrigé chirurgicalement son nez à St Mangouste et avoir perdu quelques livres pour remplir les conditions de Draco pour leur mariage). Draco pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas détériorer sa silhouette parfaite, acquise durement, en mettant un enfant au monde, mais elle aussi ne voulait pas être dépouillée de sa fortune et de son titre de Lady du Domaine Malfoy. Les termes du mariage avaient été clairs, elle devait choisir et Draco n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le choix qu'elle avait fait. Neuf long mois avec un gros ventre en valait la peine pour conserver la gigantesque montagne de galions et sa position dans la société sorcière.

Mais le temps leur manquerait. La loi de la famille Malfoy (la dernière volonté magique légalisée d'un ancêtre depuis longtemps décédé) déclarait que le Seigneur dirigeant le Domaine Malfoy devait concevoir un héritier de sa propre chair et de son sang avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. S'il ne le faisait pas, tous ses titres et le domaine familial reviendrait à sa plus proche famille, la suivante dans la lignée, qui avait déjà rempli ces conditions. (C'était ainsi que son grand-père était devenu Lord Malfoy après avoir fait ingéré en douce une potion d'infertilité à la femme de son cousin et s'était empressé de mettre au monde son héritier au moment voulu. Evidemment, rien n'avait pu être prouvé.)

Draco avait plusieurs cousin qui ne manqueraient pas de saisir l'occasion de recevoir son héritage, mais l'un d'entre eux (celui qui hériterait à coup sûr de ses titres s'il ne concevait pas d'héritier) était le pire de tous. Son nom était Cyrus Malfoy. Il était l'ainé de Draco de six ans et avait eu un fils à l'âge de vingt ans. Ce fils était gardé comme un trésor caché alors qu'il était le moyen pour son père de recevoir ce qu'il voulait : les domaines Malfoy. Cyrus, comme tous les Malfoy à l'exception de Draco et Lucius, avait fait ses études à Dumstrang, il savait parfaitement bien gérer ses affaires et Draco ne doutait pas un instant qu'il devait être prudent avec lui.

Maintenant, Draco avait seulement trois mois avant son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, cela signifiait qu'il avait environ six mois pour mettre sa femme enceinte pour que l'enfant naisse avant son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Après une conception réussie, ce serait une affaire banale pour garantir que le sexe du bébé serait masculin. La méthode était une combinaison de sortilège et de potion, qui pouvaient s'acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tout ce que le rituel impliquait avait un léger côté de magie noire, mais pas assez pour que le Ministère se sente obligé d'interdire son utilisation. Ça avait résisté à l'épreuve du temps alors que c'était une pratique très utilisée dans la famille Malfoy et probablement dans d'autres familles de Sang-pur aussi. On n'avait jamais parlé des effets secondaires dégénératifs qui pouvaient être dangereux à la longue. Il y avait aussi la possibilité d'une fausse-couche, mais en voyant qu'il pourrait se permettre d'avoir le meilleur personnel médical à son service, il n'en était pas trop inquiet. En plus, il aurait le temps de se faire du souci _après_ avait réussi à mettre sa femme enceinte.

Durant les premières années de leur mariage, ils n'avaient pas trop été inquiets de concevoir un héritier. Pourquoi auraient-ils dû l'être ? Ils avaient le temps… du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir un enfant à un si jeune âge. Ils avaient plutôt préférés apprécier la liberté toute nouvelle que leur mariage leur apportait… aussi étrange que cela pouvait sonner… et de dépenser l'argent qu'ils avaient acquis en devenant les nouveaux Lord et Lady Malfoy.

Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés par amour, c'était quelque chose de très rare dans une famille de Sang-pur. Bien sûr, ils s'appréciaient bien. Ils avaient passé du 'bon temps' (comme Pansy aimait l'appeler) l'un avec l'autre au cours des années qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard et quand leur scolarité avait prit fin, ils pouvaient encore tolérer la compagnie de l'autre pour vivre sous le même toit. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait forcer l'autre à se consacrer entièrement à leur mariage. Ils étaient tous les deux libérés de la surveillance de leurs parents, étaient majeurs et ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient (avec certaines limites). Ils avaient tous deux prit des amants, ce qui était monnaie courante chez les Sang-purs. La discrétion était évidemment de mise, mais tous les deux avaient d'énormes compétences dans l'art de rester secret.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce qui était tout à fait évident. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait ressentit ce phénomène particulier. Ils se comprenaient, leurs personnalités étaient semblables, même si leur champ d'intérêt ne l'était pas. Ils se considéraient comme amis (pas comme des Gryffondors ou des Poufsoufles, c'était plus pour affaires). Ainsi, après le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de Draco, ce qui correspondait à leur quatrième année de mariage, et qu'il y avait aucune progéniture en vue, ils s'étaient réunis et avait eu une conversation concernant l'affaire.

Draco avait exigé que Pansy voie un médicomage et soit examiné pour une possible infertilité. Quand Pansy avait remarqué que peut-être Draco devrait faire de même, elle avait reçu en réponse que ça avait déjà était fait et que le résultat confirmait incontestablement qu'il n'était pas en tort dans leur incapacité à produire un héritier. Pansy avait noté la déclaration et s'était soumise à l'examen avec quatre différents médicomages. Tous les médecins avaient donné le même résultat : elle était en bonne santé et à cent pour cent fertile.

Ils avaient donc passés les deux années suivantes à boire des Potions fortifiantes et fertilisantes, comptés les périodes d'ovulation et accomplir leurs devoirs conjugaux au bon moment… tout cela vainement.

Maintenant, avec plus que six mois devant lui, il était temps pour Draco de commencer à désespérer.

Draco Malfoy était un individu incomparable. Sa personnalité se trouvait (du moins pour un ancien Serpentard) dans sa capacité exceptionnelle à retourner les faits. Il était si doué pour ça que la plupart du temps il était capable de convaincre non seulement ses interlocuteurs, mais aussi lui-même de la vérité de certaines déclarations. Quand il avait dit à Pansy que sa propre fertilité ne devait pas être remise en doute, il avait seulement exprimé son désir qu'il en soit ainsi alors qu'il n'avait passé aucun examen. Bien sûr, il croyait toujours en sa propre perfection et saper cette conviction avec quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que la stérilité était impensable. Donc cette pensée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Le petit pieux mensonge comme quoi il avait été examiné et déclaré irréprochable, lui était venu naturellement et la véracité de la deuxième partie de cette déclaration n'avait jamais été remise en doute par son esprit… jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant, alors qu'il était encore dans son lit à cette heure matinale (bien qu'il était déjà un peu plus de dix heures et demi), il se sentait très en colère en y pensant et s'interrogeait sur sa santé d'esprit. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas défectueux ! Il était un Malfoy par le saké de Merlin. Les Malfoys étaient parfaits, c'était presque une loi de la nature, tout comme la gravité. Personne ne remettait en doute la gravité et il ne comptait pas aller à St Mangouste !

Aussi ridicule que l'idée semblait, elle avait cependant trouvé le moyen d'être présente dans chacune de ses pensées, et cela le conduisait presque à la folie. Donc il avait décidé (juste pour atténuer son esprit) qu'il entreprendrait les mesures nécessaire et se ferait examinait par un spécialiste qui pourrait lui (comme il le soupçonnait) que tout était parfaitement en ordre chez lui. Et ensuite, il jetterait un Oubliette à chaque personne qui serait témoin de cette manifestation embarrassante et de cette insécurité inhabituelle chez un Malfoy. Au moins la pensée qu'il arriverait à manipuler les gens pour admettre sa supériorité était typique chez un Malfoy, et cela rendait donc son plan entièrement acceptable, à quelques degrés près.

Il partit donc se renseigner sur les exigences d'un tel examen à St Mangouste. Evidemment, il paya le personnel qui était impliqué pour qu'ils ferment leurs bouches jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini et ensuite il leur lancerait l'Oubliette. Aussi, il donna le nom de Pansy comme étant le destinataire du futur examen. Peu de temps après, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas garder cela aussi secret qu'il le voulait. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête quand la Gazette du Sorcier avait écrit un article sur la possible maladie de nature gynécologique de Lady Malfoy. Il avait eu de la chance que Pansy, quand elle avait lu les nouvelles, avait cru que la Gazette avait eu vent de ses propres examens pour écrire l'article et n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec son mari.

Il n'avait pas été peiné par l'affaire, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été trop loin pour arrêter maintenant. S'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, il ne trouverait jamais la paix intérieure. Il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup trop éperdu pour être capable de s'occuper rationnellement de l'affaire quand deux semaines plus tard, il se retrouva assit dans la salle d'attende d'un Urologue moldu alors qu'une infirmière appelait son nom d'emprunt. Durant une seconde il pensa à la possibilité de ne pas se lever et de s'enfuir aussi loin et aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettraient, mais son corps pensa différemment et il suivit docilement l'infirmière jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

La procédure avait été infiniment embarrassante et non civilisé, mais au moins cela avait été rapide. Il essaya de l'oublier aussi rapidement que possible alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment. Les résultats arrivèrent dans la boite postale moldu qu'il avait créée spécialement pour cette raison, deux semaines plus tard.

_« Taux de spermatozoïdes bas. » _Avait écrit l'Urologue. Quoi que cela puisse signifier, il n'était pas sur le point de croire un charlatan moldu ! Par quoi avait-il été possédé pour prendre une telle mesure ? Il était un Malfoy et les Malfoys étaient parfaits. Quel simple moldu devait-il questionner pour certifier ce fait ?

….

Exactement.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM ; HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il lisait un ouvrage sur les potions anciennes dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, il lâcha presque son livre alors que la réalisation le frappa.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il ne comprenait pas, mais il n'allait pas s'étendre sur une telle hypothèse ridicule du pourquoi. Non, il allait tout simplement se créer lui-même une potion. En fait, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Pas parce qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas ou (comme certaines personne qu'il connaissait) parce qu'il n'était pas assez qualifié pour le faire, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire alors qu'il avait suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les meilleures potions partout dans le monde à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin.

Cela cependant n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était sur le point d'acheter ouvertement à un autre sorcier. Même s'il payait un surplus pour que cela reste secret, il était conscient que de telles informations pouvaient être échangées contre quelque chose de valeur.

Mais pourquoi s'en soucier s'il pouvait le faire lui-même ? Pas qu'il croyait une seule seconde au verdict du moldu, mais cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal s'il essayait, même s'il n'en avait nullement besoin. Le fait qu'il le faisait était tout simplement parce qu'il était Draco Malfoy et qu'en tant que tel, il était tout à fait capable de relever les difficultés et les risque de la tâche. Que pensait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune difficultés dont un Malfoy ne pouvait venir à bout, et encore moins quand c'était Draco Malfoy qui brassait une potion.

Il avait abandonné son livre à terre, les elfes de maison se chargeront de le ranger, et se dirigea vers son laboratoire de potion personnel. Il était très fier de l'équipement et du stock d'ingrédient que les elfes de maison veillaient à garder frais et disponible. Il y avait un projet de potion à moitié fini, encore dans le même chaudron d'y il y a six ans car il avait interdit aux elfes de maison d'y toucher, mais il n'avait jamais été d'humeur à la finir alors il l'avait abandonné là. Elle n'était pas ratée, bien que la couleur n'était pas _exactement_ celle qui aurait dû l'être à ce stade, mais cela pouvait être juste la luminosité de la pièce qui causait cela… Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais raté une potion de sa vie.

Tout un mur du laboratoire était recouvert d'étagères contenant des livres de potions rares. Neuf dixième d'entre eux n'avaient encore jamais été ouvert, mais il en avait utilisé la plupart d'entre eux régulièrement du temps où il s'intéressait encore à cet art.

Il s'approcha des étagères alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir s'il avait déjà vu une potion de fertilité masculine dans l'un d'entre eux. Après cinq secondes de réflexion inutile, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de recherche de mot-clé qu'il avait apprit à Poudlard alors qu'il espionnait comme à son habitude Potter. Granger avait utilisé ce sortilège et Draco l'avait jugé digne de l'apprendre, il pourrait certainement mieux l'utiliser qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le sortilège fit briller une quinzaine de livre d'une lueur pourpre. L'un d'entre eux était son livre de Potion de Sixième Année à Poudlard et il pensa qu'il n'avait rien à perdre s'il vérifiait d'abord dans celui-là.

A sa déception, la potion était seulement utile aux femmes, quand leur période ne rendait normalement pas possible une quelconque conception, mais elles devaient être en bonne santé. Alors il regarda dans un second livre, un livre de potion améliorée qu'il affectionnait et qu'il avait fréquemment utilisé durant les deux années qui avait suivit la remise des diplômes. Cette potion était capable de guérir l'infertilité, mais était conçu seulement pour les femmes également. Il le referma et passa aussitôt au livre suivant.

A sa frustration, il constata que la plupart des potions de fertilité les plus efficaces étaient faites pour les femmes. Il y en avait seulement deux qui agissaient sur les deux sexes et une seule pour les hommes uniquement. Il célébra sa chance, parce que cette dernière, _Le Courant de Vie Accordé_, était une potion facile à faire et dont tous les ingrédients étaient à sa disposition, bien qu'il pouvait aisément se procurer les plus rares et fastidieux de toute façon. La seule chose qui le dérangeait légèrement, c'était que la potion qu'il avait choisi se trouvait dans un livre de pure magie noire.

Mais, et quoi ? Il était un Malfoy et il n'allait pas être effrayé par ça. il avait été entouré de magie noire toute sa vie et il savait que cette magie n'était pas aussi noire que les gens le pensaient. La chose la plus sombre que cette potion nécessitait était une goutte de son sperme et de son sang… et quoi ? C'était compréhensible que pour qu'une potion soit le plus efficace possible était d'être brassé avec des ingrédients individualisés. Cela rendait juste la potion plus facile à faire et exigeait moins d'ingrédients rares que les potions de magie blanche. Il devrait juste faire attention à bien se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait être une preuve de sa participation à un quelconque acte de magie noire, ainsi qu'éviter certains gens et endroits qui pourrait détecter cette potion en lui pour ne pas se faire prendre par les Aurors.

La potion était très simple et la description prenait une page et demi à peine. Aucun besoin de mots incompréhensibles ni de longues histoires sur cette potion. Celui qui avait écrit ce livre avait la pleine approbation de Draco Malfoy ainsi que sa gratitude pour omettre les longues et inutiles explications et se limiter au sujet.

Après avoir feuilleté la description deux fois et de vérifier qu'il avait tous les ingrédients nécessaire, il abandonna le livre sur la table avec un sortilège qui disait aux elfes qu'ils ne devaient pas le ranger. Il décida de commencer la potion dès le lendemain… directement après avoir recueillis les deux derniers ingrédients nécessaire. Après réflexion, il changea d'avis et décida de prélever du sang dès que la potion le nécessiterait pour qu'il soit bien frais, et il prit avec lui qu'une seule fiole pou recueillir demain matin le résultat de son activité matinal occasionnel, bien qu'il en aurait besoin qu'en milieu de potion.

C'était juste sa façon naturellement élégante de combiner travail et plaisir.

* * *

Dès son réveil le jour suivant, il avait complètement oublié son projet. Et après qu'il s'en souvint, il passa rapidement sa main dans le bas de son pyjama pour se rendre compte avec horreur que son érection du matin était sur le point de diminuer, en dépit de ses doigts agiles qui le travaillait, mais la pensée de pourquoi il le faisait ne l'aidait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux pour une potion. Bien sûr, il allait la faire, mais il ne la faisait pas parce qu'il avait en fait des problèmes avec son… sa _puissance_… ! Il avait eu la preuve de son endurance il y a deux nuits, bon sang ! Il le faisait juste parce que… il le voulait, c'était la seule raison. Et ça ne lui ferait aucun mal. Même s'il n'avait besoin de rien pour être guéri…

Il mit tout ça de côté, il avait besoin de son sperme et il n'était pas prêt de l'avoir s'il pensait à de telles choses plus longtemps. Les potions pouvaient être un thème excitant… mais pas de façon sexuelle. Enfin, certaines potions pouvoir avoir ce genre d'effet sur certains individus… il ouvrit les yeux et ralentit le mouvement de sa main avant de continuer cette pensée. Il se rappela qu'il avait commencé à partir de ça, tout comme ça le poussait à faire pipi au la nuit quand il avait huit ans. Hum, mauvaise pensée. Mauvaise pensée ! Cela n'était pas vraiment arrivé, ça avait été un cauchemar récurrent quand il avait été enfant. Mais sa mère lui avait dit que cela n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que ça l'avait été !

Il bondit hors du lit et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il finit alors par se retrouver en face de son miroir à pied et prit un moment pour regarder son reflet. Il portait un pyjama en soie blanche (sa main était toujours dans son pantalon et tenait le reste de son érection matinale) et sa chevelure blonde était légèrement ébouriffé par la nuit passée, mais pas trop. Ses cheveux étaient fins et il ne négligeait pas les soins capillaires, de sorte qu'ils n'étaient jamais emmêlés. Il passa ses doigts dans quelques mèches à plusieurs reprises et ses cheveux semblèrent peignés, pas parfaitement bien sûr, mais encore mieux que les cheveux de la plupart des gens, après avoir été effectivement peignés. Bien sûr, il était un Malfoy, avoir l'air parfait était un don naturel chez lui, et pas seulement pour ses cheveux. Il avait des traits parfaits, un corps parfait et bien proportionné. C'était presque une honte de le couvrir de vêtement, mais en conséquence, la plupart d'entre eux lui allait comme une seconde peau.

En parlant de vêtement, il devait retirer son bas de pyjama avant de se soumettre à l'acte d'autosatisfaction. D'habitude, il ne s'en souciait pas, les elfes de maison lui emmené des vêtements propres tous les jours et lavés les autres presque aussitôt. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui fallait le _résultat_ (il grimaça légèrement à ce choix de formulation) dans une fiole et non pas partout dans son pantalon.

Il commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise et alors qu'il le faisait, il remarqua qu'il durcissait à nouveau. Il se souvint alors de ses jeux quand il était plus jeune (pas à l'école parce qu'il n'avait pas d'intimité suffisance, mais plutôt en été quand il rentrait à la maison, dans sa chambre… cette même chambre). Il avait l'habitude de se déshabiller devant ce même miroir et observer son corps pendant qu'il se caressait avec attention et le voir se donner du plaisir l'avait toujours beaucoup excité.

S'il ne regardait pas le visage de son reflet (il essayait d'éviter de le faire, parce que l'expression de son plaisir sur ses traits le dérangeait beaucoup), il pouvait imaginer que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le regardait, sans qu'il connaisse cette personne ou le consente. Cela marchait toujours par le passé. Evidemment, ce n'était pas très difficile d'imaginer car son corps parfait était capable d'attirer tout le monde, même lui-même.

Au commencement, il avait commencé à le faire en se contentant de s'observer lui-même, sachant que c'était son propre corps. Le sentiment avait été plus intense que de rester allongé dans un lit et se branler les yeux fermés ou fixé sur le baldaquin, mais à force, cela avait commencé à lui laisser un sentiment de malaise, comme s'il faisait quelque chose qui n'était pas naturel, alors il s'était forcé à arrêter. Et quand il n'avait pas pu, il avait alors prit l'habitude d'imaginer que le reflet de son corps appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre et que le miroir était en fait une fenêtre enchantée.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle… au sens masculin du terme, bien entendu. Il avait vu d'autres garçons dans les douches de Quidditch, et ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se mesurer à lui. sauf un, mais plus tard il s'était rendu compte avec soulagement que ça devait juste être un effet d'ombre et de lumière. Il faisait nuit et il ne l'avait pas correctement bien vu à l'époque, alors qu'il était caché parmi les produits nettoyants, et la plupart de son sang avait quitté son cerveau vers une partie plus au sud. Il était resté à le regarder, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était intrigué et excité à l'idée que l'autre ne savait pas qu'il était là à l'observer alors qu'il se lavait intimement le corps.

Alors que ses pensées dérivées au hasard, il était déjà au point de rupture. Il saisit rapidement la fiole qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Cette petite distraction servit pour ralentir la fin, mais il eut ce qu'il voulait quelques minutes plus tard, quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là, quelque chose de très semblable à ce qu'il voyait actuellement dans le miroir, sauf que les poils qui bordaient le sexe long et dure malaxaient par de forts doigts étaient couleur de la nuit. Il était presque capable de le voir clairement comme s'il avait remonté le temps pour se trouvait à nouveau là-bas.

Après que son corps ait arrêté de trembler, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa les yeux vers ses mains, une tenait la fiole remplie d'un épais liquide blanc à l'aspect gluant, tandis que l'autre caressait distraitement son membre mou. Le tapis devant lui était tâché, tout comme ses mains et l'extérieur de la fiole. Même le miroir avait reçu quelques éclaboussures. Il grogna avec dégout, mais ne s'en soucia pas vraiment, le contenu de la fiole était suffisant pour la potion et les elfes de maison nettoieraient la chambre après qu'il l'ait quitté pour la journée.

Il apporta la fiole avec lui dans la salle de bain et nettoya les parois extérieures avec une serviette mouillée, il l'a bouchonna et la posa ensuite sur le rebord du lavabo après avoir lancé un sortilège dessus pour que les elfes de maison n'y touche pas pendant qu'il utilisait les toilettes et prenait une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir.

Il essaya de manger le petit-déjeuner avant de s'aventurer dans son laboratoire, mais il ne trouva incapable d'ingérer plus que quelques morceaux de sa pâtisserie préférée et un peu de thé. Il était juste excité par le fait d'avoir l'occasion de reprendre son hobby préféré, pensa-t-il. Peut-être devrait-il chercher la potion qu'il était sur le point de faire dans d'autres livres, voir si le livre était correct ? Non, c'était seulement une perte de temps. Il n'était pas nerveux ni n'essayer de reculer, n'est-ce pas ? Il descendrait et commencerait à brasser tout de suite, aussi, il se leva de table.

Il passa toute la journée dans le laboratoire, prenant son temps et revérifiant chaque mesure, attendant le bon moment pour ajouter les ingrédients, veillant à la bonne température du chaudron et avait relu plusieurs fois la formule. Agissant ainsi, le brassage dura presque deux fois aussi longtemps que c'était indiqué, et il fut contraint d'admettre qu'il s'était un peu rouillé pendant les années où il n'avait pas touché un chaudron, mais il était encore un Malfoy et il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il décidait.

Après avoir mit la potion dans une fiole et l'avoir fermé, il s'assit à la table et la regarda presque durant deux heures. Le livre disait qu'il n'y avait pas de délais à attendre pour boire la potion et qu'elle avait un effet quasi-immédiat et durable. L'auteur recommandait toutefois de la boire l'estomac vide, pour que cela ne perturbe pas ses tripes. Vu qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé, il pensa que c'était donc le bon moment pour la boire plutôt que passer une autre journée sans repas pour prendre la potion ensuite.

Il leva la fiole avec des doigts légèrement tremblants qu'il essaya résolument d'ignorer, il l'a débouchonna ensuite rapidement et la seconde suivante, elle glissait le long de sa gorge. Il eut le temps de grogner à l'arrière-goût répugnant avant de lâcher subitement la fiole pour porter ses mains à son abdomen où une douleur pointue, mordante commençait à progresser à une vitesse foudroyante. Il eut l'impression que la bile remontait doucement son œsophage, il espérait ne pas être malade, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas vers les toilettes construites à côté du laboratoire pour les cas d'urgence, il sentit sa tête tourner et sa vision devint noire.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM ; HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 3**

Draco se réveilla dans un état de vertige, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Au lieu de ça, il était allongé sur une surface dure et froide jusqu'à lui glacer les os. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua également qu'il était sur une substance collante et malodorante, en ouvrant les yeux, il vit que c'était du vomi séché.

Il gémit de nouveau quand il essaya de se lever et nota la raideur de ses muscles (douleur généralement provoqué par un mauvais lit) mais il n'avait aucun vrai lit à blâmer.

Il fit une grimace en voyant ses vêtements en désordre et se demanda s'il avait laissé tomber la potion aussi ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû penser au fait qu'il allait boire son propre sang et sperme au moment où la potion descendait dans sa gorge. Mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentit dans son bas-ventre avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse pourrait seulement signifier que la potion avait commencé à faire effet avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Ou alors c'était dû à une erreur dans le brassage, mais c'était extrêmement improbable. D'une part, la potion était si facile à faire qu'un Première Année aurait été capable de la faire. Et d'autre part, il était Draco Malfoy, l'as extraordinaire en potions et il ne pouvait absolument pas rater une potion, mais comme c'était un fait déjà établi, il était inutile d'y repenser. Comme son père avait coutume de dire, le brassage d'une potion était comme monter un balai, ça ne pouvait pas s'oublier. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vu son père faire l'une de ces choses.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il avait faim – très faim – alors que son estomac grondait. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas être capable de manger avec l'odeur de vomi imprégné partout sur ses vêtements et (il respira à fond pour éviter d'hyperventiler) sur ses _cheveux_ !

Il avait besoin d'une douche, illico !

Une demi-heure plus tard et après une longue douche chaude, il se sentit considérablement mieux. Le jet d'eau chaude avait calmé ses muscles douloureux d'une façon délicieuse et il envisagea de faire appel au masseur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait brulé son adresse d'hibou après l'accident extrêmement embarrassant quand il s'était retrouvé excité avec une seule serviette autour des hanches en plein milieu d'une séance de massage. Evidemment, il savait depuis longtemps que l'homme était gay, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homosexualité soit contagieuse par le contact. Dans des circonstances normales, il ne se serait pas senti excité en étant touché par un autre homme (lui-même ne comptait pas).

**« - Bimbo ! » **Quel nom stupide pour un elfe de maison, pensa-t-il en l'appelant.

La créature apparut devant lui avec un pop et s'inclina aussitôt jusqu'à ce que son long nez touche le sol.

**« - Je veux manger, apporte-moi le déjeuner ! »**

La créature se redressa lentement et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de peur comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais avait peur de le faire. Draco soupira d'un air las.

**« - Que veux-tu ? »**

**« - Le Maître ne veut pas attendre le dîner ? »**

Dîner ?

**« - Quelle heure est-il ? » **Demanda-t-il avec une grimace. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était plus de onze heures du matin.

Les yeux de l'elfe se tournèrent rapidement en direction de l'horloge murale et revinrent alors sur son visage. **« - Il est six heures moins le quart, Maître. Les invités arrivent à sept heures, comme d'habitude. »**

Invités ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu'une fête ait été programmée pour ce soir. Pansy lui disait toujours à l'avance quand elle invitait des gens, elle ne voulait pas répéter les occurrences des premières fois où elle avait négligé de le faire. Peut-être que l'arrangement c'était fait à la dernière minute, alors elle n'avait pas pu le prévenir étant donné qu'il était resté enfermé dans son laboratoire toute la journée.

**« - Combien a-t-elle invité cette fois ? » **Demanda Draco à l'elfe de maison, ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de connaitre les noms des invités des Maîtres, seulement le nombre.

**« - Les sept habituels, plus le Maître et la Lady. » **Lui répondit-il.

Habituel ? C'était nouveau. Il fouilla dans son esprit et quelque chose sembla inévitablement faux là-dedans. Puis, son cerveau fit un déclic.

**« - Quel jour sommes-nous ? » **Demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

**« - Samedi. » **Dit l'elfe de maison comme si ce n'était pas du tout étrange que son Maître demande ça. **« - Le Maître a dormi durant trois jours. » **C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Mais…

**« - Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas mit dans mon lit, si vous saviez que j'étais là ? Pourquoi n'avoir informé personne ? J'aurais pu être malade ou j'aurais pu être mort ! » **En y réfléchissant, il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été découvert par quelqu'un d'autre que les elfes de maison, mais quand même…

**« - Le Maître a mit un sortilège sur lui. » **Répondit l'elfe de maison, ses yeux s'écarquillant à l'éclat de voix du jeune homme.

Draco fit une grimace. Il n'avait jamais fait une telle chose. Sauf… oh, ça. Il avait mit un sortilège sur la fiole contenant son sperme pendant qu'il prenait une douche pour qu'elle ne soit pas rangée pendant ce temps. Alors le sortilège avait dû être transmis à la potion, puis à lui.

Il oublia rapidement de punir l'elfe de maison bien qu'il le voulait, quand il lui vint alors à l'esprit que s'il avait passé tant de temps inconscient, alors la potion devait _faire_ effet. Maintenant, son plan consistait à se remettre à la conception, il pouvait à peine attendre. Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter, se rappela-t-il. Alors il descendrait, sourirait toute la soirée et ignorerait le fait que ces femmes étaient trop tapageuses et les hommes grossiers que sa femme aimait souvent inviter, et mangerait en leur compagnie, et ensuite, après être vidé de son énergie, il se débarrasserait de leurs invités.

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand il ne resta plus qu'eux deux dans la maison (sans compter les elfes de maison, mais Draco considérait leur présence semblable à celles des meubles du manoir, même si plusieurs meubles semblaient plus intéressant qu'un elfe de maison), il ouvrit la porte des appartements privés de Pansy et entra dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il viendrait ce soir, parce qu'elle aurait bientôt ces ragnagnas de nouveau.

Il s'était déjà préparé avant de quitter sa chambre. Il savait que ça irait beaucoup plus vite s'il faisait ça. Il n'était pas gêné par le fait que Pansy n'était tout simplement pas faite pour lui. Elle était belle, et était tout ce qu'une femme trophée devait être, sauf une chose : Elle n'était pas le genre de son mari. Draco aimait les corps plus massifs… mais pas grosse ! Sa compagnie préférée était la femme du jardinier dont le nom était Rose, une femme de cracmol, qui travaillait avec son mari dehors toute la journée et avait le corps athlétique. Elle était quelques années plus vielle que lui, mais il se fichait de l'âge et son corps était encore bien conservé. Draco avait alors prit l'habitude de faire appel à Rose pour se mettre un peu en condition avant de rendre visite à sa femme pour accomplir son devoir conjugal comme tout bon mari.

Quelquefois, il se demandait à quoi ça ressemblerait s'il s'était marié avec Millicent, mais même si elle était proche du type de femme qu'il appréciait dans son lit, elle n'était pas vraiment idéale pour son statut social et politique.

Pansy était allongée sur son lit, portant une nuisette d'une matière scintillante, transparente, qui avait l'air d'être de la soie (elle l'avait acheté pour leur cinquième anniversaire) et essaya de paraitre sexy. Elle _était_ probablement sexy pour quelqu'un qui pourrait apprécier ses attributs.

Draco enleva sa robe de chambre en velours, sous laquelle il ne portait rien. Il remarqua que son érection avait déjà un peu diminué, mais rien d'irréparable. Il se masturba légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait du lit, puis s'allongeait sur elle et commença son devoir.

Pansy n'essaya pas de le toucher, comme elle l'aurait fait quelques années auparavant. Elle écarta juste les jambes et éteignit les lumières, comme Draco le lui demandait toujours. Elle supposait probablement que c'était plus excitant pour lui de le faire dans le noir, mais la vraie raison était que Draco ne voulait pas la voir car ça pourrait interférer avec ses images mentales s'il ouvrait par hasard les yeux pendant l'acte.

Elle s'était chargé elle-même des préliminaires pour s'exciter et était prête à le recevoir dans son corps. Draco pensa qu'elle avait dû utiliser du lubrifiant et un godemiché, mais heureusement il n'avait vu ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il glissa en elle avec une simplicité expérimentée et commença à s'enfoncer à une vitesse confortable qui était la meilleure pour lui. Il ne s'inquiéter pour son plaisir, Pansy s'occuperait d'elle après qu'il ait quitté sa chambre. Elle bougeait légèrement, poussant des gémissements et il pouvait entendre les bruits mouillés de leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre. C'était bon pour sa libido.

Il ne lui fallut même pas dix minutes pour jouir. Pansy le repoussa sur le côté quand il s'effondra sur elle et le laissa se reposer quelques minutes. Evidemment, elle ne put se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche.

**« - C'était rapide et efficace, chéri. » **Ricana-t-elle. Il détestait quand elle le faisait, surtout parce qu'elle avait raison. Alors elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et entreprit de finir ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire ressentir. Draco sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Le lendemain, il prit Pansy par surprise en appelant un médicomage pour confirmer son succès (le livre disait que l'effet de la potion était immédiat). Il fut furieux et déçu quand le médicomage lui déclara que Pansy n'attendait pas d'enfant. Mais il n'était pas du genre à renoncer, il était donc près à essayer chaque nuit de la mettre enceinte et d'aller chercher chaque matin un médicomage durant les trois mois suivant. Au bout de la seconde semaine, il brassa même une potion de fertilité qui permettrait à Pansy de tomber enceinte même durant sa mauvaise période… vainement.

A la veille de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, il décida qu'il avait besoin des conseils de quelqu'un de plus documenté que lui… pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup remarque. Il rendrait visite à Severus Snape.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM ; HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews à _potter29_ ; _caro22_ ; _adenoide _**_(Je dirais même plus qu'il est une cause perdu à ce rythme-là, et je pense que tu n'as pas encore tout vu xD)_** ; _Esprit-Yaoi_ ; _virginie1_ ; _77Hildegard _**_et_ _**luffynette**_**.**

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 4**

Snape fut vraiment impressionné par Draco quand il fit irruption dans sa maison, sans invitation et avec l'attitude d'un enfant de deux ans dont le jouet venait d'être cassé. Il brandissait un livre de potion comme une évidence et le déposa brusquement sur la table après que Snape le laisse entrer. Il s'était juré de garder le contrôle, mais cela s'avéra plus difficile à faire (et, franchement surestimé) après avoir bu plus de la moitié d'une bouteille de cognac pour calmer ses nerfs et accroitre sa détermination.

Snape le regarda avec un sourcil haussé et une expression de surprise qui était rare sur son visage.

**« - Ai-je oublié d'envoyer une carte d'anniversaire ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un léger sarcasme.

La référence de la carte d'anniversaire perturba les pensées de Draco durant quelques secondes, certainement dû aux quantités énormes d'alcool bu et son expression fut identique à celle d'un Poufsouffle de Première Année qui venait de recevoir son premier devoir de Potion avec un T pour note. Snape lui laissa un peu de temps pour récupérer, il reconnaissait les symptômes d'ébriété, bien que Draco ait toujours été plus intelligent pour se permettre d'être vu dans un tel état pendant ses années à Poudlard.

Ainsi, Snape conduisit l'actuel et pas très digne Seigneur Malfoy vers une confortable (mais pas suffisamment) chaise et lui permit d'essayer d'expliquer avec un vocabulaire plus ou moins éloquent le but de sa visite. Ce qu'il entendit le rendit mal à l'aise devant des renseignements qu'il aurait préféré ne pas vraiment savoir, puis furieux à cause du comportement irresponsable du jeune homme. Il s'était attendu à plus d'un ex-Serpentard, surtout si cet ex-Serpentard était Draco Malfoy.

Pendant la tirade ivre, Snape changea son opinion sur l'état saoul de son ex-étudiant le plus précieux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu tirer tant du jeune homme assit devant lui sans qu'il ne soit saoul (ou alors en recourant à certaines de ses potions illégales). A mi-chemin, son attention se posa sur le livre que Malfoy avait déposé si subtilement sur sa table et lut le titre et l'auteur. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'incrédulité.

Il arrêta le flot de parole en levant une main, puis se leva rapidement et alla chercher une potion dégrisante dans sa réserve personnelle.

Draco but la potion sans vraiment poser de question et Snape espérait sévèrement que Draco avait reconnu la potion plutôt que d'être devenu si négligent qu'il boirait quelqu'un chose d'inconnu qu'une autre personne lui donnait, même si cette personne était Snape.

Draco frissonna au gout et l'effet de la potion fut immédiat, puis il se sentit subitement étourdi… pas parce qu'il avait bu, mais parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait révélé à son ancien professeur. Le cognac ne semblait pas avoir été une si bonne idée maintenant.

**« - Monsieur Malfoy. » **Fit son ancien professeur en utilisant sa meilleure voix professorale. **« - Avez-vous lu ce livre avant de commencer à brasser cette potion particulière ? »**

Draco secoua la tête et siffla sous la douleur qui explosa subitement dans ses tempes. Apparemment, la potion ne s'occupait pas de la gueule de bois, ça accélérait seulement l'absorption d'alcool dans le corps.

**« - S'il vous plait, faites-le maintenant. » **La voix de Snape monta d'une demi-octave et semblait moins calme qu'à l'habitude, alors qu'il luttait pour contenir sa colère. Draco baissa les yeux vers le livre, le retourna et lut le titre.

_Les Meilleurs Potion et Concoctions Envoûtante_, par Dorian Lockhart.

Il regarda son professeur d'un air perplexe. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lut de nouveau.

**« - Vous devriez savoir maintenant, Monsieur Malfoy, que certaines familles sorcières sont… » **Il termina sa phrase avec rien de plus qu'un léger grognement dégoûté.

**« - Vous voulez dire… ? » **Oh, le Cognac était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une poignée d'asticot grouillant dans son crâne.

**« - Il est le neveu de votre ancien profession de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Aussi voleur que son oncle. Il n'arrive pas à faire les allitérations lui-même, comme vous pouvez le voir… il faisait sa Deuxième Année à Poudlard quand j'ai commencé à enseigner et il était un élève médiocre en Potion. Il rédigeait ses devoirs en copiant des parties des travaux de ses camarades de classe et les collants ensemble, rendant les choses invraisemblables. J'imagine que ce livre a dut être rédigé de la même manière. » **Il l'ouvrit à la page qui contenait la potion de fertilité et l'étudia quelques secondes, puis il regarda Draco. **« - En fait, je reconnais que cette partie est tirée d'un livre dont je possède un exemplaire. Permettez-moi de le chercher pour vous. »**

Draco resta assit dans un état désorientation alors qu'il regardait Snape fouillait ses étagères pour trouver le livre en question. Il se sentait l'ombre de quelque chose de déconcertant et terrible monter en lui, mais ses pensées étaient justes un fracas blanc (les asticots s'étaient apparemment transformés en un essaim de moustiques hyperactif), tout ce qui se passait n'atteignait pas vraiment sa conscience pour le moment.

**« - Voilà. » **Draco sursauta alors que Snape déposait un vieux bouquin devant lui dans un bruit sourd alors qu'il était ouvert au milieu. Draco ne l'avait même pas remarqué sur ses étagères avant.

Il commença à lire, mais l'écriture calligraphique se brouillait devant ses yeux et il oublia la première phrase juste après avoir commencé à lire la suivante. Snape dut apparemment remarquer que son état n'était pas encore tout à fait sobre, parce qu'il lui donna une autre potion. Draco la but à nouveau sans regarder ce que c'était. Au moins, elle marcha.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le livre, cette fois, comprenant ce qu'il voyait.

_Le Courant de Vie Accordé_

Deux pages entières étaient remplies de la description de la potion et quand il tourna la page, il découvrit que ça continuait encore derrière. En fait, il y avait dix pages entières d'explication, l'histoire et les ingrédients de cette potion. Draco déglutit et leva les yeux vers Snape qui ricanait ouvertement et Draco se rendit compte que c'était seulement le résumé préliminaire et rugueux de ce qui suivait ci-dessous.

Il continua à lire alors qu'un sentiment de terreur s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il progressait dans le texte. Il arriva alors à une phrase qu'il dut lire deux fois pour comprendre complètement son sens.

Une fois qu'il eut compris, il perdit connaissance.

Draco se réveilla en sentant un liquide amer et répugnant sur sa langue. Il reconnut la potion « Réveille Soudain » et se demanda pourquoi Snape ne pouvait pas juste utiliser un _Enervate_ sur lui, comme le ferait tout sorcier normal.

**« - Il est temps de se réveiller, Princesse ! »** Fit la voix fausse et joyeuse de Snape qui eut presque sur lui le même effet que la potion précédente. **« - J'ai déjà gaspillé trois fioles de potion pour vous, aujourd'hui. Mais vu que c'est votre anniversaire, je ne vais pas faire d'histoire, considérez que c'est votre cadeau d'anniversaire. »**

Draco gémit et pendant une seconde il imagina qu'il avait seulement rêvé tout ça, que rien n'était vrai. Mais la vérité lui sauta aux yeux dès qu'il les ouvrit, car quand il avait perdu connaissance, sa tête avait atterrit sur le livre ouvert et la photo d'un homme au sourire idiot, qui devait avoir avalé une pastèque, se trouvait à un centimètre de son nez.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Professeur ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se redressait, sachant que son Snape devait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il voulait le faire croire avant qu'il ne donne le livre à son ex-étudiant ignorant. En fait, il n'aurait pas vraiment été surpris de savoir que Snape savait _exactement_ dans quoi Draco s'était fourré. Il avait juste voulu jouer et Draco admettait à contrecœur qu'il le méritait probablement.

**« - Dois-je vous l'expliquer clairement ? » **Grogna Snape. **« - La potion est une potion de "fertilité mâle" et non du Viagra ! »**

**« - Via quoi ? » **Marmonna Draco, mais Snape ne l'entendit pas.

**« - Ca rend le corps masculin fertile, comme dans : capable de tomber enceinte et porter un enfant. Elle a été créée pour les Mages Noirs qui voulaient un héritier au temps où c'était encore une conviction que les sorcières étaient moins vigoureuses que les sorciers… » **Draco avait l'impression de pâlir. C'était une chose de le lire et une autre d'entendre Snape le dire, parce que Snape ne dirait jamais une telle chose comme ça s'il ne voulait pas le dire. **« - … Ce n'est pas important maintenant. Ce qui est important dans votre situation actuelle, c'est qu'en la buvant, la potion vous a maintenant rendu vraiment incapable de procréer un enfant de façon ordinaire. Vous devez vous douter que cette potion est très vieille et n'est pas très raffinée. Elle est également très simple avec peu d'ingrédients. L'effet est donc très… drastique. Celui qui a créé cette potion ne se souciait pas de conserver les capacités qui ne serait pas nécessaire de celui qui la consommait, ce qui est logique si on considère le fait que les Mages Noirs utilisés cette potion sur leurs ennemis capturés. Donc, conserver leurs capacités de reproduction naturel n'était pas leur préoccupation majeure, et aussi, cela leur aurait prit plus de préparation, des ingrédients supplémentaires qui auraient affaibli ou modifié certains aspects principaux… pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça ? Car vous devriez le savoir, vous l'avez apprit durant votre Première Année. » **La voix de Snape s'éteignit et Draco pouvait dire qu'il était aussi un peu affecté par la situation.

**« - Mais… que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je dois avoir un héritier avant mes vingt-cinq ans ! Combien de temps y a-t-il avant que les effets puissent être inversés ? Pouvez-vous faire une potion pour ça ? » **Snape le regarda avec incrédulité mais ne répondit à aucune de ses questions. **« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils quand le silence devint trop long.

**« - Je regrette de le dire, mais je ne peux pas le faire. »**

Draco regarda l'homme comme s'il avait une seconde tête grasse. Ne comprenait-il pas quel était l'enjeu ? Il ne pouvait pas croire en la réticence de Snape de sacrifier un peu de son temps précieux pour une bonne cause comme celle là. Oh, bien, il pouvait parler une autre langue, si nécessaire.

**« - Je vous compenserais généreusement. Je vous fournirez chaque ingrédient rare de potion que vous désirez. Ça vaudra le temps perdu, je vous promets. »**

Snape lui lança un regard noir avec une drôle d'expression. **« - Non, je voulais dire que l'effet est irréversible. » **Dit-il d'une voix basse. Il sortit de la pièce sans agitation et cette fois, il revint avec un verre rempli du meilleur Whisky-Pur-Feu, que Draco prit avec des doigts tremblants. Ce fut bientôt suivi par la bouteille et un autre verre pour Snape.

Rien ne fut dit durant l'heure qui suivit, et la moitié de la bouteille disparu.

**« - Alors que dois-je faire maintenant ? Vous connaissez les lois de ma famille. J'ai besoin d'un héritier. » **Dit Draco humblement avec une expression de désespoir.

Snape le regarda durant une bonne minute, serrant et desserrant ses doigts autour de son verre, laissant des empreintes grasses sur la surface transparente.

**« - Je suis sûr que c'est seulement l'alcool qui me fait dire ça, mais avez-vous considéré l'option de concevoir un héritier… d'une autre façon ? »**

Draco le regarda avec incompréhension et secoua la tête. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir le regard de chiot battu. **« - Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse m'aider ! »**

Snape se renfrogna et réfléchit alors à sa participation exacte du vidage de la bouteille.

**« - Bien, si vous y tenez, je suppose que je pourrais… »**

A cet instant, Draco réalisa alors exactement ce que Snape laissait entendre et ce qu'il proposait…

**« - Eeew ! Eurk ! Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Même si je le **_**faisais,**_** je ne supporterais pas que mon enfant est votre apparence ! Merlin ! Pansy est déjà bien assez à supporter ! D'ailleurs, nous sommes apparentés, je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit consanguin… »**

Snape sembla offensé, mais Draco ne remarqua pas vraiment les signes. Alors le Maitre de Potion essaya de dissimuler la soudaine blessure dans ses yeux et renifla de dédain à la remarque de consanguinité, ce qui provoqua un son qui fit penser à Draco un porc.

**« - Oh Merlin ! Maintenant je suis sûr que je ne veux pas que mon enfant vous soit lié de toute façon ! »**

Snape lui lança un regard furieux et bondit de sa chaise, marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes et comme quoi c'était également mauvais pour lui que Draco lui soit lié.

**« - Bien, partez maintenant. » **Dit-il l'homme au plus jeune sur un ton glacial après quelques secondes d'un silence hostile.

**« - Pardon ? » **Demanda Draco, complètement désemparé.

**« - J'ai dis, sortez ! Sortez de ma maison ! »**

**« - Quoi ? Ai-je dis quelque chose ? » **Demanda Draco, étonné. Il avait rarement vu son ancien Directeur de Maison aussi furieux… du moins, pas à cause de lui. Il envisagea de s'excuser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, il fut jeté hors de la maison et la porte claqua dans son dos.

Il poussa un soupir aux senteurs de Whisky et commença à s'éloigner de la maison pour transplaner, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Snape sortit de la maison et franchit la distance entre eux, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

Draco le prit, c'était une petite fiole contentant un liquide rouge sang que Draco ne pouvait pas identifier en se basant seulement sur la couleur et l'épaisseur.

**« - Qu'est-ce ? » **Demanda-t-il au Maitre de Potion qui semblait déjà s'être recomposé, bien qu'il y ait encore une de l'irritation inscrit sur son visage.

**« - Ceci, Monsieur Malfoy, est une potion de torture pour Mangemort. Elle est utilisée pour faire disparaitre les inhibitions et réveiller le désir sexuel. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin dans l'avenir, sachant que vous n'avez plus beaucoup de choix si vous voulez un héritiez. J'espère croire qu'au moins, vous utiliserez cette potion avant que vous n'essayez d'en faire une vous-même. » **Grogna-t-il avec dégoût. Draco fit un signe de tête alors que l'alcool s'évaporait de son esprit. Il connaissait le regard que Snape lui lançait, son père l'avait regardait ainsi un nombre incalculable de fois et il détestait ça… un regard de déception.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM ; HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **Esprit-Yaoi **; **caro06** (Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant) ; **Chanlight** ; **virginie1** ; **luffynette** et **77Hildegard**.

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

_**NOTE : **Dans ce chapitre, les propos que Draco tient sur les gays et le monde des gays peut peut-être froisser la sensibilité de certains. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cela et rappeler que je n'en suis en aucun cas responsable, et que l'auteur n'a aucun grief contre les gays, bien au contraire, mais elle devait faire quelque chose qui pourrait convenir au caractère bien connu de Draco dans cette histoire._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 5**

Non, non, non ! Il ne le ferait absolument pas ! Il ne pouvait pas le faire ! Peu importe ce qui arriverait !

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il pourrait se retrouver sans une noise d'ici un an. Sans parler qu'il serait la risée de la haute société. Si ça aurait été un de ses 'amis' Serpentard qui aurait été à sa place, il lui conseillerait de le faire sans hésitation. C'était juste une affaire d'estomac… Eurk ! Mauvaise image ! De toute façon, passer une nuit avec un homme… ne pouvait pas être plus mauvais qu'une nuit sous Doloris… ou ça le pouvait ? Et ensuite, neuf mois pour porter l'enfant… il ne devrait pas y donner naissance sans aide magique, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne croyait pas que cela soit possible pour un homme, avec ou sans potion de fertilité.

Sûrement que Snape ne voulait pas le dire comme ça quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus capable de faire d'enfant de la manière… qu'un homme était sensé faire. Mais ses nuits (il passait à peine plus de dix minute avec elle) continuaient à être infructueuses. Pansy était irritable et Draco ne pouvait pas jouir sur demande. Elle devrait au moins considéré ses efforts avec un peu plus de compréhension, ne lui parlant pas d'un ton brusque à chaque fois qu'il trainait la médicosorcière dans sa chambre pour l'examen matinal. Quelquefois, elle réussissait à se faire demandait à Draco pourquoi il perdait du temps avec elle s'il y avait un autre moyen, ce qui était juste simplement affreux. Il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux mots de Snape.

C'était juste… indigne ! Et injuste, décida-t-il. Il avait entendu parler des grossesses masculines, mais elles étaient plus une déviation qu'une routine. Et ce n'était certainement jamais arrivé dans sa propre famille. Il n'était pas sûr de comment ça serait accepté par eux. Pas que ça importait, parce qu'il n'allait pas permettre qu'il devienne la risée de tous en déclarant d'où venait exactement son enfant, s'il décidait de se soumettre à cet ensemble de torture… il vaudrait mieux cacher ça aux yeux de tous et faire croire que l'enfant était de Pansy. Il pouvait toujours dire qu'il jugeait plus sûr pour elle de quitter le pays jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Personne ne se méfierait et à la fin, il pourrait jeter un Oubliette à Pansy et lui faire croire qu'elle était celle qui avait porté _leur_ enfant…

Il interrompit ses pensées sur ça alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il considérait déjà les faits. _Non, j'explore seulement les possibilités_, se réprimanda-t-il, _comme tout bon Serpentard doit faire dans une situation comme celle-là_.

Mais d'autre part, ne pouvait-il pas juste se procurer le sperme d'un sorcier et se féconder lui-même avec ça ? Il se sentit légèrement écœuré quand il pensa à ce que cela impliquait, sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Pour la plupart des fécondités magiques, c'était la rencontre réelle qui déclenchait le début du processus… ce qui impliquait des exigences physiques, telle que le sexe d'un sorcier dans son corps. Il se souvint vaguement avoir lu quelque chose dans le livre de Snape (il se maudit de ne pas avoir demandé la permission à Snape de le lui emprunter), parce que l'alcool et les différentes potions qu'il avait prit n'avait pas eu un bon effet sur sa mémoire. Après que Snape l'ait jeté hors de chez lui, il n'allait certainement pas y retourner pour s'excuser, donc il n'aurait aucune chance d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Snape avait réagi ainsi, mais après avoir vu à quel point il était furieux, Draco était certain qu'il refuserait de lui prêter le livre.

Et que dire de cette fichue potion que Snape lui avait donné ? Il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas été sûr que ce soit nécessaire si Draco décidait d'agir de cette façon. Ou bien lui avait-il donné pour lui faire penser qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon… comme une sorte de vengeance pour l'offense que Draco lui avait faite. Eh bien, il était trop intelligent et rusé pour s'abaisser à ces tours pitoyables ! Il allait penser à autre chose.

La réflexion exigeait plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, alors que Draco tenait à enquêter sur la situation dans son intégralité. Il voulait peser toutes les solutions possibles et trouver la meilleure parmi elles… et celle qui impliquait le peu de risque de se faire démasquer dans une situation aussi potentiellement embarrassante ou atroce. Les jours suivants, il fut occupé par à concevoir plan après plan, trouvant parfois des solutions des plus rusées qu'il n'inventerait jamais de sa vie entière… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait à peine un peu plus de neuf mois avant son prochain anniversaire… il lui restait donc une semaine seulement pour résoudre la situation.

Ce n'était pas assez, surtout que le meilleur plan qu'il avait réussi à trouver durant tout ce temps, c'était de devoir encore avaler la potion amère (littéralement) et de tomber enceinte de la façon traditionnelle. Là où il y avait une volonté, il y avait un moyen. Et il y avait _une volonté_, à savoir la _dernière _loi de son ancêtre. Et il y avait aussi un moyen, même s'il était désespéré.

Il avait déjà décidé que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il allait faire, pas même le père (l'autre) de l'enfant à venir. Il ferait donc tout en secret. Il devrait jeter un Oubliette à l'autre sorcier après, ou du moins, s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas l'identifier plus tard comme étant Draco Malfoy. Mais pour être capable de le faire, l'autre homme devrait être (du moins au début) un participant consentent.

La volonté pourrait être garantie par de l'argent ou en séduisant la personne, parce qu'utiliser un Impérium serait trop risqué. Mais voyant qu'il serait celui qui se soumettrait à l'autre homme, il n'aimait pas l'idée de placer sa confiance en quelqu'un qui pouvait être acheté. La deuxième alternative était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution… estimant qu'il ne devrait pas dire à son sujet la raison de pourquoi il avait besoin de… _faire ça_ et de plus, son partenaire se méfierait moins d'un but caché derrière une participation romantique… ce qui signifiait également que ce serait facile de le prendre par surprise ensuite pour lui effacer la mémoire.

Cela conduisit donc Draco à penser à l'existence de l'homosexualité. Etre gay n'était pas un sujet de conversation durant le repas avec ses quelques amis. Draco savait très peu de chose sur eux, donc il décida de prendre le temps nécessaire et entreprendre une recherche consciencieuse (pas parce qu'il se souciait une seule minute de ce que Snape penserait de lui). Il n'avait jamais aimé les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais cela y ressemblait alors qu'il explorait le sujet des gays.

Il vérifia dans son livre scolaire _Les Bêtes Fantastiques et Où les trouver_, mais il ne trouva pas beaucoup de référence dedans, bien que les Veelas, les Demi-Géants et les Centaures étaient énumérés. Son choix suivant se porta sur un livre considérablement épais se trouvant dans la bibliothèque Malfoy et qui fut imprimé en 1624 s'intitulant _Les Races Magiques_. Draco avait lu le livre quand il était plus jeune et se souvint y avoir trouvé un passage parlant des « Sang-de-Bourbe », et le livre disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sans-Mêlés étaient – pour des raisons politiques – faussement reconnu comme étant des sorciers. Dans les livres plus récents, le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe » fut remplacé par « Né-Moldu » et peu à peu, la référence disparu complètement.

Draco passa un après-midi entier à parcourir le livre, sans résultat. Peut-être que le problème était le même que la confusion de « Né Moldu » et « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Gay avait tant de noms : pédés, homos… il n'avait jamais pensé à tous ces noms, le pourrait-il maintenant ? Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux était le nom officiel… cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un nom en latin. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'on ne naissait pas gay (du moins à sa connaissance) et qu'on le devenait à cause de quelque chose comme… un massage (comme le ferait la morsure d'un loup-garou transformerait un humain en loup-garou) Mais les loups-garous eux, était mentionné dans les livres des Créatures Magiques. La seule chose dont il était certains c'était qu'à la différence des lycanthropes, on n'interdisait pas aux gays de procréés, parce que leurs enfants ne se révélés pas nécessairement des gays. Cela signifiait qu'il aurait peut-être la chance de découvrir un gay qui avait été un Sang-Pur avant son infection. Il devait juste se concentrer sur leur pouvoirs magiques, car c'était un fait établi que les Sang-Pur étaient les plus puissants.

Il réfléchit à la possibilité de demander au Chef du Département du Règlement et Contrôle des Créatures Magiques du Ministère, qui était un bon ami à lui (traduisez : il acceptait ses pots-de-vin), mais cela lui sembla finalement stupide et le plus important était qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il se renseignait sur ce sujet. Quand la recherche dans les livres mena à une impasse, il décida de passer à l'étude sur le terrain.

Il décida d'observer les gays dans leur habitat naturel, à savoir les bars gays. Il se rendit dans quelques-uns à Londres avec un sortilège de Déguisement, et il y trouva un Finch-Fletcher très saoule. En dernier recourt, il utilisa du Polynectar pour se déguiser et compara ses notes avec les renseignements librement donnés par l'ex-Poufsouffle qui pensait avoir à faire à un gars « changeant de bord ». Après qu'il eut tout ce qu'il avait besoin, incluant une invitation à une soirée spéciale se déroulant dans une boite de nuit particulière, il jeta un Oubliette à Flinch-Fletcher. Draco avait hésité à lui effacer tous ses souvenirs sur ça, mais estimant qu'il avait passé ses nuits ici depuis deux semaines, ça lèverait tout soupçon s'il oubliait complètement tout. Mais il devait s'assurer qu'on ne remonterait pas jusqu'à lui cette nuit.

La soirée avait lieu un samedi soir et la boite de nuit sorcière était à Copenhague. Il n'y avait aucun club gay pour sorcier en Angleterre, mais même s'il y en avait, Draco ne serait pas allé là-bas pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait le reconnaitre alors qu'il séduisait un autre homme comme une salope, avec l'intention de coucher avec.

Il décida de s'habiller en femme pour l'occasion, pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, il avait besoin de se déguiser et ainsi, il aurait une bonne raison d'utiliser un charme glamour sur lui, car la plupart du maquillage sorcier de femme étaient fondé sur un charme glamour. Ainsi, se déguiser serait plus facile, parce que si quelqu'un le remarquait, il pourrait expliquer que c'était l'amélioration des produits. La seconde raison est que (franchement) déguisé en femme, il aurait plus de chance de se faire remarquer par quelqu'un avant la fin de la nuit. Porter une robe prouverait qu'être dominé dans l'acte était ce qu'il préférait, ce qui était faux, c'était juste pour cette unique occasion ! Et il n'y aurait aucune question embarrassante à poser sur ce sujet au moins !

Pansy était absente ce soir-là, ainsi Draco n'avait pas à s'éclipser discrètement en ayant peur de se faire surprendre et interrogé par sa femme pour savoir pourquoi il quittait le Manoir à une heure aussi tardive… vêtu des vêtements de sa mère.

Il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la garde-robe de Pansy. Sa défunte mère avait un meilleur style. Draco n'avait laissé personne toucher à ses affaires, et il savait qu'il y avait quelques robes dans sa grande armoire qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de redimensionner beaucoup. Narcissa avait la même taille que lui, et leurs hanches étaient de la même épaisseur également. Il y aurait quelques élargissement à faire au niveau des épaules et de la poitrine, de sorte que Draco pouvait choisir une robe à brettelle et sans manche, comme ce fourreau argenté scintillant, qui semblait couler sur son corps plutôt qu'être porté… enfin c'était l'effet que ça faisait sur sa mère… il ne savait pas comment ça ferait sur lui…

Il pouvait porter des bas blancs et très fins qui lui donnait un éclat argenté (il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère ne les avait mis ?) ainsi que des jarretières blanches avec des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle, car il ne pensait pas qu'un boxer irait avec la robe, et jumela un soutien-gorge pour finir (il se souvenait encore où sa mère rangeait sa lingerie).

Il porterait également des bijoux (pas beaucoup et pas trop clinquant, il ne voulait pas ressembler à quelqu'un qui avait de l'argent). Il se souvint d'une chaine en platine avec un pendentif en forme de larme, c'était un cadeau que sa mère avait eu quand elle avait quatre ans, mais elle l'avait toujours aimé et le portait souvent, quand elle était à la maison ou en public. Elle lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. C'était un bijou provenant d'une très ancienne famille, et le pendentif était un Portoloin vers une résidence d'été de la famille Black, il avait été conçu selon les lois de manière à être utilisé sans problème. Malheureusement, les seules personnes qui pouvait activer le Portoloin étaient les membres féminins de la famille Black, donc autour de son propre cou, il serait juste joli mais d'aucune utilité.

Il trouva un anneau de sa mère avec un saphir qui détenait un autre secret : la pierre avait été taillée de manière à pouvoir y mettre un peu de liquide à l'intérieur. Draco se doutait bien que l'utilisation la plus fréquente était pour y cacher du poison, mais ce soir, il l'utiliserait pour y conserver un peu de la potion que Snape lui avait donné. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il pourrait ainsi imperceptiblement la boire une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le sorcier qui deviendrait le père de son enfant. Eurgh ! Cela sonnait vraiment, mais vraiment très mal ! Mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'arrêter là-dessus. Il savait ce qu'il faisait sinon il ne serait pas en mesure de tirer profit de la nuit. Il devait garder la tête froide et essayer de ne pas penser à comment et pourquoi. C'était le mieux de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir et de la faire étape par étape.

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être habillé convenablement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir plain-pied de la chambre de sa mère, s'assurant de bien dimensionner la robe. Il avait vraiment la même silhouette que sa mère, sauf pour les seins. Sa mère avait eu une poitrine non-négligeable, donc le devant de la robe flottait un peu. Il contemplait son corps qui était transformé par la robe, mais il ne put le supporter. D'ailleurs, il était sensé ressembler à un homme habillé en femme, et non à une vraie femme dans tous les détails. Alors il laissa le soutien-gorge et le tissu de la robe s'adapter à la forme de son corps sans rembourrage. Il fut néanmoins troublé de constater que la forme de ses pectoraux avec le décolleté ressemblait à deux minuscule seins, néanmoins, il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail et de ne pas se laisser bouleverser par ce que ça sous-entendait (il n'était pas gros ! C'était cent pour cent du muscle !).

Pour finir, il avait épilé ses jambes avant d'enfiler les bas. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à utiliser ce sortilège particulier avant, et ne l'avait donc jamais lancé. Après avoir réussi, il décida également de lancer le sort sur ses bras et ses aisselles, vu qu'il portait une robe sans manche qui ne cacherait rien de sa pilosité. Une fois cela fait, il ne semblait pas si ridicule. La vue d'ensemble n'était pas trop mauvaise grâce à son corps fin. Comme il n'avait plus fait d'activité physique intense ces derniers temps, son corps tonique de joueur de Quidditch avait un peu perdu de sa fermeté. Les muscles étaient encore là, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi définis que quand il était adolescent. Il n'était pas gros ! Il n'avait simplement plus l'air aussi anguleux et charpenté qu'avant. Ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi larges que celles de son père, mais ça lui donnait simplement une élégance sophistiquée plutôt que la force brute et intimidante avec laquelle son père avait eu l'habitude d'opérer, même s'il avait rarement recouru aux moyens physiques.

Ses cheveux et son visage fut l'étape suivante. Il décida de changer sa couleur de cheveux en un blond plus foncé, ressemblant presque à la couleur des cheveux de sa mère et sur une impulsion nostalgique il ajouta un sortilège pour les allonger jusqu'à la longueur que sa mère les avait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il fut un peu surpris de voir combien ce petit détail modifiait son apparence. Après s'être regardé dans le miroir et avoir l'impression de faire face à sa propre mère, il décida de garder ça. Mais il devait s'arrêter là avec la similitude s'il ne voulait pas provoquer de soupçon si jamais il rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait connu sa mère. Il changea légèrement ses traits, changeant la forme de son nez, ses pommettes, ses paupières, son front et sa bouche pour un effet totalement déroutant. Le résultat n'avait plus rien de son apparence ordinaire. Il décida également de changer la couleur de ses yeux pour des prunelles noisette avec de longs cils et de changer son grain de peau pour un effet plus rosé, puis il ajouta une dernière teinte de corail sur ses lèvres en touche finale.

Se regardant globalement, il ne fut pas vraiment satisfait parce que maintenant, la couleur de la robe n'allait pas avec sa couleur de cheveux, donc il dut modifier l'argenté pour une teinte cramoisi. Il ne croyait pas à la règle générale des Serpentards qui était de ne jamais porter de rouge ou d'or… pourquoi aurait-il volontairement laissé l'ennemi les monopoliser ? Et puis, le rouge lui convenait mieux !

Bon sang ! Il semblait plus beau que sa femme ne le serait jamais ! Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en sentir fier, ou se sentir honteux de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci ?

Comme il se regardait de haut en bas, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore choisi de chaussure. Le placard de sa mère en était rempli et comme elle faisait la même taille que lui, et qu'elle avait eu des pieds assez grands pour une femme (elle utilisait des sortilèges sur ses chaussures pour les faire paraitre plus petits), il ne devrait pas les agrandir beaucoup. Le seul problème qui se présenta était que sa mère n'avait que des chaussures à talon, elle n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter de paraitre plus grande que Lucius qui la dépassait largement quoi qu'elle faisait, et Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse marcher avec ça aux pieds. Il choisit une paire de sandale en cuir laqué rouge qui avaient un talon d'un pouce de long et les essaya. Oh ! Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que sa mère avait d'aussi grands pieds alors qu'elles lui allaient parfaitement. Il marcha durant quelques minutes pour s'habituer, et arriva globalement à avoir une démarche normale.

Maintenant, il prit une grande cape d'hiver, noire, à capuchon, dans sa propre armoir et qui serait assez grande pour dissimuler complètement son aspect et jeta un sortilège de réchauffement dessus ainsi que sur ses pieds vu qu'il portait seulement des chaussures qui se composaient entièrement de lanières, et il fut prêt à y aller.

Subitement, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il était sur le point de sortir dans la nuit, rejoindre un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, séduire le premier sorcier qui lui conviendrait et l'entrainer dans son lit et tomber enceinte !

Le temps se suspendit durant cinq (très forts) battements de cœur.

Il pouvait le faire. Et il le ferait. Il avait déjà prit sa décision et il n'y avait rien, rien dans ce monde, qui pourrait faire Draco Malfoy renoncer à ses plans. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Rien ne viendrait se mettre entre lui et son héritage !

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**NOTE : **Dans ce chapitre, les propos que Draco tient sur les gays et le monde des gays peut peut-être froisser la sensibilité de certains. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cela et rappeler que je n'en suis en aucun cas responsable, et que l'auteur n'a aucun grief contre les gays, bien au contraire, mais elle devait faire quelque chose qui pourrait convenir au caractère bien connu de Draco dans cette histoire.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 6**

Il faisait froid à Copenhague, même si l'été n'était pas encore officiellement fini. Le bar dont il avait réussi à arraché le nom à Flinch-Fletcher avait un Portoloin rattaché qui pouvait être activé au hasard entre huit heure et neuf heures et demi, donc (Draco avait calculé) les invités n'arriveraient pas tous d'un coup. Pendant qu'il attendait que le Portoloin s'active, il retourna dans sa tête les lois des Portoloin au Danemark qui permettrait à un établissement sorcier une telle quantité de Portoloin.

Il était environ neuf heures treize quand il eut l'impression d'être happé par le nombril et quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds chaussés de ses sandales frappèrent le sol pavé humide de la boîte de nuit au nom imprononçable.

Il n'y avait aucun garde devant la porte, il ne devait pas payer l'entrée. Il pensa que les prix des boissons devaient compenser généreusement. L'intérieur du club était rempli de gay, il y avait une forte musique et peu de lumière. Quelques faisceaux lumineux caressaient la piste de danse et les danseurs (ou plutôt les homos) se tortillaient et faisaient leurs corps en sueur, se collant presque à leur partenaire. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des vêtements masculins, même s'ils étaient plus audacieux que ceux qu'on porterait dans un club hétérosexuel et presque un dixième des gays étaient habillés comme des trainés, des plumes flamboyantes ou tenues extravagantes et rayées, jusqu'aux tenues semblables à celle que Draco portait.

Encore une chose qu'il remarqua après une inspection plus consciencieuse : le club était rempli d'Harry Potter (des sosies), du moins il ne pouvait donner d'autre noms quand il voyait les grosses lunettes, le visage balafré et les cheveux ébouriffés. Bien que, en y pensant bien, il n'avait jamais vu Potter porter de tels vêtements qui étaient très, très révélateurs et dignes de la bravoure des Gryffondor, dont Potter ne manquait certainement pas. Apparemment, il était devenu d'une façon ou d'une autre l'idéal masculin suprême, ou juste une grande icône gay du monde sorcier. Draco n'avait jamais entendu dire que Potter était gay, mais à vrai dire, il avait perdu sa trace quelques temps après son mariage et le début de sa nouvelle vie indépendante.

Draco se retourna, luttant contre sa répulsion qu'il avait de se mêler à cette foule. Il tenta de se calmer, inspirant profondément et s'avança vers le milieu de la boite. Il avait l'impression d'être un plongeur qui s'immerger pour la première fois dans un lieu étrange, à peine éclairé et rempli de prédateurs invisibles et de petits parasites ennuyeux. Il prit une grande respiration et plongea au cœur de la culture gay.

Quelques gays qui étaient postés près de l'entrée l'avaient remarqué et leurs coups d'œil prolongés plaisait à Draco, même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas les remarquer. _« Il semblerait que mon déguisement soit parfait. »_ Pensa-t-il, ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs. Cependant, tous ceux qui l'observait ne correspondait pas à ses besoins… ils étaient tous moches, déjà saoules, sans gout vestimentaire ou étrange comportement.

Draco traversa la piste de danse et s'installa sur un haut tabouret du bar, commandant une boisson, un cocktail pas trop fort et dont la couleur était assortie à sa robe. Le barman lui fit un petit sourire quand il lui commanda ça, mais le sourire était plus appréciateur qu'amusé. Il avait certainement dû faire face à des commandes de ce genre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, pensa Draco, alors qu'il lui servait une boisson rose et rouge portant le nom de 'Potion d'Os Grossissante'. Il en prit une gorgée et rougit un peu quand il se rendit compte ce que le nom de la boisson insinuée exactement… presque toutes les potions avaient un nom d'une potion mais contenant une subtile allusion sexuelle. Draco se demanda brièvement si les noms énumérés sur le menu signifiaient pareil en anglais et dans les autres langues dans lesquelles ils étaient imprimés et quelques gorgées plus tard (comme le nom le suggérait) il sut pas vraiment si elle contenait ou non des aphrodisiaques.

Il but la boisson rougeâtre à petite gorgée et étudia les donateurs possibles de sperme parmi la masse de danseurs se trémoussant. Il n'y avait aucune femme, évidemment, mais grâce aux autres travestis, ça ne faisait pas si bizarre. Les souvenirs de Draco lui rappelèrent qu'aux fêtes Serpentardes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles non plus. Premièrement, on ne pouvait pas se fier à elles, deuxièmement, les seules quelques filles privilégiées qui étaient invitées ne voulaient pas venir. Pas parce qu'elles étaient trop prudes, mais parce que l'on attendait de la plupart d'entre elles qu'elles se marient dans une famille de Sang-pur riche et que ce n'était pas encore démodé que la chasteté de la future mariée rentre en compte. Evidemment, Pansy avait été également vierge durant leur nuit de noce, mais une vierge expérimentée. Draco n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'elle avait dut avoir recourt à quelques jeux qui n'impliquaient pas de pénétration réelle.

Draco finit par recevoir sa première invitation à danser. Il regarda le gay qui l'avait invité avec surprise. Il lui lança seulement un regard et le renvoya d'un signe. L'individu était trop en sueur et encombrant, il rappelait distinctement à Draco Crabbe ou Goyle. Cependant, grâce à ça il se rendit compte que ce serait plus facile d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un gay en dansant avec eux, donc il décida de juger et trouver un partenaire convenable pour cette activité. La vie d'aristocrate difficile ne rendait pas les choses simples.

Le suivant était trop vieux avec de drôles de moustaches, celui d'après était plus jeune mais ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Draco continua à repousser chaque offre, devenant de plus en plus inquiet de trouver un candidat convenable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'avec cette attitude, il pourrait rester assit là toute la nuit, consomment d'innombrables cocktails différents et n'atteindrait pas son vrai but.

Il décida donc d'accepter l'invitation suivante, peu importe quel gay l'inviterait. Si ça ne lui convenait pas de danser avec celui-là, il pourrait se déplacer vers d'autres dans le troupeau (ou est-ce que meute était le terme correct ? Les loups-garous vivaient en meute, n'est-ce pas ?) Et trouver un sujet plus efficacement. Il termina son deuxième verre quand deux jeunes gays avec des tenues aux couleurs vives l'abordèrent. Ils lui rappelèrent les jumeaux Weasley, ils étaient insolents et assez audacieux pour pratiquement tripoter Draco pendant qu'ils le guidaient à travers la foule, à part qu'ils avaient les cheveux blonds et ne se ressemblaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils devaient être des frères gays, mais pas des jumeaux gays, décida Draco.

Draco fut plutôt surpris de voir combien il aimait danser. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré avant, ou à cause de la forte musique passionnante, ou peut-être le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de participer à ce genre de soirée depuis celles de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien ça lui manquait, Pansy aimait seulement les réunions sociales plus sophistiquées avec de la musique classique avec des plantes exotiques en décoration et des pots-pourris, ce que Draco avait toujours trouvé très ennuyeuse.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas danser de la façon dont il le faisait habituellement à cause de sa robe serrée et ses talons hauts, alors Draco se mit à se tortiller lascivement, comme il avait vu d'autres danseurs le faire. Cela fonctionna étonnamment bien, car bientôt il eut l'attention de la majorité des gays aux alentours. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire le tri alors qu'il passait d'un partenaire à l'autre rapidement.

Draco but un certains nombres de verres non-identifiés (pas tous alcoolisés) et continua à danser une bonne partie de la nuit. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il avait oublié pendant un certains temps où il était et pourquoi il était là et apprécia plutôt l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait et l'atmosphère de l'endroit… des choses qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis si longtemps, depuis son mariage. Cela n'importait même plus de qui il les recevait… cela ressemblait un peu à ses anciennes heures de cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps plus tard, mais après avoir fait connaissance avec pratiquement chaque gay ne portant pas de jupe (et même certains d'entre eux qui étaient, d'après les dires de Flinch-Fletcher, plus intéressé par le corps sous les vêtements que les apparences extérieures) il fut conduit à une table. Cinq ou six gays, avec qui il avait dansé durant la dernière demi-heure, l'entourèrent et lui fournirent un endroit pour s'asseoir sans qu'il ait à demander. Evidemment, après leur avoir accordé sa glorieuse présence, c'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Le gay appelé Brian commanda des boissons pour tous. Draco reçu une liqueur crème pâle dans un verre si étroit qu'un peu de substance crémeuse coulait au coin de sa bouche quand il essayait de boire et il devait se lécher les lèvres et les doigts. Le nom de la boisson était 'Garçon de Tête' et Draco l'avait reçu de la part d'un jeune homme nommé Sven.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'attention de Draco qu'il était le seul à porter une table parmi le groupe, et tous les homos étaient en compétition pour son affection. La plupart d'entre eux étaient beaux, physiquement forts et de son âge environ. Draco fut surpris que quand ils lui parlèrent, ils semblaient presque comme normaux. Draco était en train de faire son choix parmi eux, lorsqu'un des serveurs s'approcha de leur table avec un verre et une bouteille de champagne raffiné. Il en fut surpris, mais reconnut une offre qui lui était faite et c'en était indubitablement une.

**« - De la part du monsieur là-bas. » **Lui indiqua le serveur et il désigna un gay assit au bar, regardant ouvertement et fixement Draco. Le regard que Draco sentait peser sur lui était intense, mais pas indiscret. **« - Ce monsieur veut savoir si vous voudriez lui faire le plaisir de votre compagnie. »**

Draco ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de l'étranger, il ne se souvenait pas avoir dansé avec lui un peu plus tôt. Aussi, il semblait un peu plus réservé que les gays de sa table et entouré d'une aura de mystère. Les mots du serveur résonnèrent à peine dans son esprit, mais quand ils le firent, il fit un signe de tête et donna sa permission.

**« - Tu es sûr ? » **Jan, le gay blond posa subitement sa main sur l'épaule nue de Draco dans un geste qui devrait avoir voulu dire de faire attention, mais du point de vue de Draco ça ressemblait à de la possessivité, comme si Draco était déjà casé. Jan évidemment était le mal alpha du groupe, son autorité était même reconnue par le serveur qui n'était pas encore parti délivrer la réponse de Draco, attendant le mot final du gay alpha.

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demanda Draco en se tournant vers Jan et ensuite son regard balaya les autres qui étaient assit avec eux. Ils étaient tous agités et froncés les sourcils, comme s'ils sentaient que leur territoire était menacé par un mâle inconnu. Draco était amusé par ça et l'étranger avait réveillé sa curiosité, aussi.

**« - Il est un problème, chéri. » **Répondit Brian, les mâchoires serrées. **« - Tout le monde dit ça. »**

Draco haussa un sourcil. **« - Pourquoi est-il un problème ? »**

**« - Crois-nous, il l'est. » **Fit Sven. Draco fit une grimace. Il pensait avoir saisit le dialecte gay, mais honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire. Leurs vagues avertissements ne suffisaient pas à le convaincre, au contraire, parce que cela n'avait fait que susciter son intérêt. Alors, il les ignora simplement et fit signe au serveur qui attendait toujours qu'il acceptait.

Le serveur posa la bouteille et le verre sur la table après l'avoir ouvert, puis retourna vers l'inconnu et lui dit quelque chose, certainement la réponse de Draco. Draco fut étonné quand, après avoir donné son consentement, ses compagnons actuels se levèrent et le saluèrent, le laissant seul. Ça ne l'importa pas, il pourrait toujours les retrouver dans la masse de danseur quand il aurait décidé de choisir un nouveau candidat.

Le gay mystérieux se leva avec détermination et se dirigea vers sa table, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Draco ne put détourner son regard. Il pouvait voir que celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Il devait être une sorte de mâle solitaire ici, l'étranger n'appartenait à aucun groupe, c'est pour cela que les autres gays l'avaient abandonné quand il avait accepté sa compagnie, pensa Draco. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Flinch-Fletcher les réactions des gays dans ces cas-là, donc il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Quand il fut plus proche, Draco commença à sentir son aura. La présence entière de l'homme rayonnait de pouvoir et de personnalité. Il n'avait pas l'air raffiné de quelqu'un de la haute société, mais tout de même, il avait de la classe. Dans un contraste étrange à tout ce pouvoir, son aspect était assez ordinaire. Ses vêtements étaient décontractés et ne demandaient pas la même attention que pour lui, qui ne pouvait pas être vu. Cependant, l'attention de Draco fut de nouveau distraite par sa force magique, même de lui. Sa peau le picotait légèrement quand l'étranger s'assit à côté de lui à la table.

Subitement la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit lui revint en tête et Draco sut qu'il avait trouvé son sujet parfait, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment regardé de près, sauf ses yeux. Donc il décida de compenser ça maintenant.

Le deuxième regard n'était pas plus flatteur que le premier. A sa grande consternation, l'homme était un des sosies de Potter. Ses cheveux semblaient tout aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Potter, et il semblait un peu maigre. En fait, ça le déconcertait vraiment car même si ses traits les plus proéminents étaient différents, il y avait quelques petits détails qui le faisaient ressembler à Potter. Au moins, il n'avait pas d'éclair dessiné sur le front comme Jan et certains autres gays avaient.

La démarche de l'étranger indiquait qu'il avait déjà bu quelques verres. Bien que d'habitude Draco pensait que boire n'était pas un acte attrayant, cette fois, il s'en fichait. Si son partenaire était enivré, probablement qu'il ne serait pas capable de se souvenir de quoi que se soit plus tard et Draco n'aurait pas à utiliser de sortilège qui pourrait être remonté jusqu'à lui par des spécialistes.

Le seul problème était sa coloration. Draco voulait vraiment que son futur héritier ait ses traits, sans parler que Pansy et lui étaient blonds et ça serait un peu étrange si leur enfant venait au monde avec des cheveux noirs de jais. Mais le pouvoir émanant de l'homme captivait énormément Draco. Il avait toujours été attiré par le pouvoir et son corps réagissait à la magie pure qu'il sentait émanait de ce sorcier. Ce fut le moment où il décida réellement qu'il le ferait.

**« - Tu peux m'appeler Scott. » **Lui dit le gay en s'asseyant. Sa voix était posée et cela étonna Draco après la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait déjà dut boire cette nuit.

**« - Scott. » **Il répéta le nom, le faisant rouler sur sa langue, essayant de s'y babituer. Alors, il se rendit compte que l'autre attendait qu'il se présente à son tour et dise à son potentiel partenaire comment il devrait l'appeler. Les gays qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à maintenant lui avait donné des petits surnoms, donc il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à un nom. Il devait en trouver un rapidement… quelque chose qui devait être évident que c'était un nom d'emprunt, et par conséquent, qui ne serait pas remis en question.

**« - Ah, vous pouvez m'appeler Clover **_**(1)**_**. » **Tenta-t-il de ronronner sur un ton séduisant, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi avec le fond sonore.

Scott le regarda d'un air pas vraiment subtil. Ça ne dérangeait pas Draco, il avait très vite remarqué que dans cet endroit, personne n'essayait d'être subtil, et il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire preuve de subtilité comme avec les femmes. Les gays étaient directs, un trait qu'il aurait aimé que la société normale adopte. D'ailleurs, ça ne le gênait pas d'attirer autant l'attention après qu'il ait passé tant de temps à se préparer.

**« - Tu aurais dû choisir quelque chose de plus… rouge. Comme 'Rose'. » **Ce fut la phrase la plus pathétique que Draco ait jamais entendu. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, étant donné que son objectif était d'être 'ramassé'. Il se contenta de sourire avec indulgence au gay, et se rendit compte que Scott avait évidement plus bu que ce qu'il avait cru au début.

**« - Ooh. » **Roucoula-t-il. **« - Mais les roses ont des épines. Le trèfle porte bonheur. » **Draco laissa transparaitre un sourire narquois qui pouvait aussi paraitre séducteur, alors qu'il sentait être sur la bonne voie avec son élu. Scott ne répondit pas à sa déclaration, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de boire.

**« - Alors, vas-tu me porter chance ce soir ? » **Demanda-t-il quand il reposa son verre vide. Draco continua à lui sourire.

_Bingo !_

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1) En anglais, Clover signifie Chance, Trèfle, il y a donc un petit jeu de mot entre eux dans le dialogue qui suit que je n'ai pas pu retranscrire en français, désolé pour ça. (D'un côté je voyais mal mettre "Chance" comme surnom à ce pauvre Draco xD)**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**NOTE : **Dans ce chapitre, les propos que Draco tient sur les gays et le monde des gays peut peut-être froisser la sensibilité de certains. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cela et rappeler que je n'en suis en aucun cas responsable, et que l'auteur n'a aucun grief contre les gays, bien au contraire, mais elle devait faire quelque chose qui pourrait convenir au caractère bien connu de Draco dans cette histoire.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 7**

**« - Nous y voilà. »**

Draco fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, donc il essaya de feindre le calme et se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais c'était un peu dur à cause de l'obscurité totale. Il attendait Scott, qui l'avait suivi, pour jeter un Lumos parce qu'il ne voulait lancer aucun sortilège ici. Mais à la place, il entendit un son identique à un déclic qui le fit sursauter et immédiatement après le plafond s'illumina. Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant de lumières électriques.

Scott l'avait emmené dans un hôtel – un moldu. Mais Draco supposa que le danger d'être démasqué serait réduit s'il se trouvait dans un endroit non-sorcier. En tout cas, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette nuit, être invité dans l'appartement de Scott ? Un cadre plus impersonnel était mieux, pensa-t-il. Ainsi, parmi l'humiliation et la douleur qui devrait bientôt suivre, il pourrait garder en tête que c'était juste pour affaire. Même le nom 'Scott' paraissait impersonnel. A la réflexion, il était sûr que c'était également un faux-nom (autant que l'autre homme pensait que Clover était également faux). Il avait apprit de la bouche de Flinch-Fletcher que certains gays essayaient de rester dans la société normale, gardant leur vraie nature secrète. Scott devait être un de ces gays.

Draco avait cependant décidé que l'appelé 'Gay' dans son esprit alors qu'il était sur le point de… il frissonna à cette pensée… coucher avec lui, rendrait les choses encore plus désobligeantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il décida donc de l'appeler 'Scott'.

Il essaya de contrôler les légèrement tremblements qui avaient commencés dès qu'ils avaient quitté la boite et qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'extérieur. Ils s'étaient intensifiés à chaque minute alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation et plus exactement à ce qui suivrait après qu'ils arrivent à leur destination. Il avait frissonné, ce qui avait été initialement causé par le vent frais nocturne, mais ça ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé quand Scott avait posé sa main dans le bas de son dos en un geste de soutien alors qu'il le dirigeait vers le site de Transplanage.

**« - Je vais à la salle de bain si tu ne veux pas y aller en premier. » **Fit Scott en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Draco secoua rapidement la tête et regarda l'autre homme disparaitre derrière une porte en laquée blanche. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le lit d'hôtel encore fait (de taille risible avec des draps bon marché et un dessus de lit bleu à motif floral). Il grimaça de dégout quand il sentit la matière rugueuse sous sa paume. Il avait toujours froid, même si la température de la pièce était acceptable. Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de se les réchauffer, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent par hasard l'anneau qu'il portait. Il se souvint alors exactement pourquoi il le portait. Bien, c'était le moment idéal pour ça, pensa Draco. Il ouvrit l'écoutille et but le contenu du récipient caché. La potion légèrement huileuse coula le long de sa gorge, laissant un goût d'alcool et d'herbe dans sa bouche et il fut reconnaissant de la chaleur qui le prit.

Draco frissonna de nouveau, cette fois sous la chaleur qui augmentait alors que la potion se diffusait dans chaque fibre de son corps aussitôt qu'elle atteignit son estomac (ce qui faisait penser à Draco que la magie des Potions contredisait souvent l'anatomie humaine). Quand sa conscience rattrapa ses pensées, il l'étouffa rapidement. Il devait se concentrer et ne pas laisser toutes pensées nuire s'il voulait que tout se produise selon le plan. Il devait garder la tête froide et garder le contrôle.

Soudainement, les robinets d'eaux de la salle de bain cessèrent de couler et il réalisa qu'il ne se rappelait pas les avoir entendu couler alors que son attention de dirigeait à nouveau vers l'autre homme et l'objectif de sa mission. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, gardant l'air à l'intérieur de ses poumons durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la douleur du manque d'oxygène se fasse ressentir, la douleur faisant taie toutes les pensées superflues de sa tête. Alors que Scott émergeait de la salle de bain, Draco avait toute son intelligence au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Il observa Scott avançait vers le lit où il était assit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Draco ne pouvait pas distinguer leur couleur exacte, mais la détermination et le désir se reflétaient en eux et avait un effet totalement dégrisant sur lui. Il accepta la main que Scott tendait vers lui sans casser le contact visuel. Il pouvait sentir une légère humidité sur la peau (soit il avait du se laver les mains quelques secondes plus tôt, ou c'était les premières traces de sueur). Et il ressentit à nouveau le sentiment écrasant de son pouvoir, s'infiltrant dans chaque nerf de Draco alors que leurs doigts se touchaient, picotant sa peau.

Draco permit à Scott de le lever en le tirant par leurs mains jointes et ravala les protestations quand il vit l'homme se penchait vers son visage. Il s'attendit à ce que Scott l'embrasse, mais la bouche de l'homme dériva vers son cou. Le premier contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau était improviste et clair. En étant aussi près de l'homme, Draco s'était attendu à sentir des relents d'alcool dans son haleine et il fut surpris quand la bouffée d'air chaud qui lui caressa le côté du visage avait une odeur mentholée. La bouche glissa plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une des bretelles de la robe. Chaud et légèrement calleux, ses doigts repoussèrent l'obstacle, dénudant son épaule progressivement. Draco se raidit pendant une seconde, mais il le laissa faire. Son esprit fonctionnait bizarrement, l'appréhension instinctive de permettre à un autre homme de lui faire ça se battait contre la montée de désir et l'envie de se soumettre complètement…. La potion devait commencer à faire effet, pensa-t-il.

Scott n'était pas pressé. Il dévora le cou de Draco sans se presser. Draco ne pouvait pas décider s'il se sentait soulagé qu'il ait du temps pour penser, ou être irrité par la lenteur de la procédure. Il voulait que la nuit soit déjà finie.

Scott dut détecter l'impatience de Draco, parce qu'il souleva la tête et ses yeux mettaient en doute ce que Draco voulait. Maintenant qu'il ne semblait plus aussi saoule, il était difficile pour Draco de se convaincre qu'il avait encore le contrôle de la situation. Il voulait juste que tout soit fini, mais pour en arriver là, il devait jouer les petites salopes qui ne désiraient rien d'autre que d'être baisé. Ses connaissances étaient déjà bien limitées, mais elles lui manquaient cruellement quand elles étaient entravées par l'irritation. Finalement, Scott sembla décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

**« - Préfères-tu utiliser un sortilège ou un lubrifiant et une préparation manuelle ? »**

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Scott lui demandait.

**« - Je… euh. Je n'en ai pas besoin ! »**

Fronçant les sourcils, Scott observa son expression et fit lentement un pas en arrière, rompant le contact entre leurs corps.

**« - Putain ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant ! » **Draco ne répondit pas, il ne fit que grimacer. Il croyait d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il serait capable de continuer les faux-semblants s'il faisait croire à Scott qu'il s'y connaissait. Quelque chose avait dû le démasquer. **« - Bon sang ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Draco haussa les épaules. Il pouvait voir la confusion sur le visage de Scott, mais aussi des signes disant clairement qu'il était allé trop loin pour que ce genre de détail le concerne suffisamment pour le faire changer d'avis. Le visage de Draco refléta alors de la détermination en réponse au regard interrogateur que Scott lui lançait. Finalement, l'autre homme gémit et se tourna vers sa veste qu'il avait retirée pour fouiller dans ses poches.

**« - Parfait. Déshabille-toi. » **Dit-il à Draco sur un ton succinct, toujours dos à lui.

Draco haussa les épaules et retira sa robe, se débarrassa ensuite des sandales et des bas. Quand Scott se retourna de nouveau, il était sur le point de dégrafer le soutien-gorge mais ses doigts s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du mouvement quand le regard consumant de l'homme croisa à nouveau le sien. Le désir et le pouvoir étaient là de nouveau, ce qui fit se nouer l'estomac de Draco. Il était heureux que l'effet de la potion sur son esprit soit encore présent après cet entracte décontenançant, alors qu'il sentait le désir inonder son esprit. Il décida qu'il était probablement mieux de ne pas essayer de penser maintenant.

Scott s'avança vers lui et tendit la main vers le fermoir du soutien-gorge. Le cœur de Draco battait de peur et il hésita avant de lui permettre de le détacher, ce qui était presque bête, parce que lui, à la différence des femmes, n'avait rien à cacher dessous. Pendant qu'il était occupé avec ses sens en conflits, Scott s'était débarrassé du soutien-gorge et commençait à desserrer le porte-jarretelle. Les contacts doux sur sa peau nue chatouillèrent l'abdomen de Draco et fit contracter les muscles de son ventre.

Il baissa les yeux pour suivre les mouvements des doigts agiles de Scott et fut surpris par la vue de sa propre érection qui tendait la culotte en dentelle de sa mère. Ce fut seulement une seconde avant que l'autre homme se presse sa main contre sa chair durcie. Draco ne put réprimer un gémissement quand ses boules furent prise dans le creux de la paume de Scott et ensuite serrée (pas assez pour faire mal mais suffisamment pour attiser son désir). Le désir qui était indubitablement là. Draco aurait été mortifié par cette réaction s'il avait ignoré que c'était les effets de la potion. Mais même cette connaissance ne prévint pas le frisson qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale, mais heureusement Scott l'interpréta comme du désir. Draco écrasa rapidement n'importe quel embarras qu'il ressentit. Si la potion le rendait capable d'accepter, l'épargnant d'un peu de douleur et d'humilité, alors pourquoi objecter à ça ? Si ça lui faisait même apprécier… enfin, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

La seconde suivante, la main abandonna ses parties intimes. Les doigts de Scott se faufilèrent sous le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait et le fit glisser le long de ses hanches, puis ses jambes.

**« - Allonges-toi. » **Fit Scott en désignant le lit. Draco obéit sans poser les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, ce qui l'aurait probablement fait passer encore plus inexpérimenté. Mais (pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur son ventre) il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter du pourquoi Scott le voulait sur le lit. Il avait pensé que les Gays avaient des rapports sexuels en se 'penchant'. Comment diable était-il censé se pencher alors qu'il était couché sur un lit ?

Il entendit les bruissements de vêtement dans son dos, suivit par le cliquetis d'une boucle de ceinture et le bruit de vêtement tombant au sol. Il n'osa pas regarder ce qu'il faisait, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit le matelas s'affaissait à ses côtés et ferma fortement les yeux quand il sentit le contact d'une peau chaud contre la sienne, tandis que Scott se collait à lui. Il ne sentit aucun tissu entre eux, pas même un caleçon alors qu'il sentait des jambes pesées sur ses cuisses et il faillit pousser un petit jappement, gardant les yeux fermés alors que l'autre homme se penchait en avant, pressant _quelque chose_ dans le creux de ses jambes fortement serrées, quelque chose de dur, doux et chaud et même un peu poilus.

Scott ne semblait pas être déçu de la passivité de son partenaire, Draco estima que ça ne devait pas être si rare. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha en avant et appuya toute la largeur de son… torse contre le dos de Draco. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa les cheveux rallongés de Draco et commença à déposer des baisers chauds et mouillés sur la nuque du blond. Draco (à sa grande surprise) commençait lentement à se détendre, ses muscles perdirent de leur raideur nerveuse alors que les baisers descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'égarant de temps en temps pour remonter vers ses omoplates, ses côtes, ses hanches et même une de ses aisselles. Les doux contacts de cette bouche étaient mille fois plus efficaces que n'importe quel simple massage. Scott persistait sur certains endroits, taquinant parfois la peau avec sa longue et la mordillant doucement, provoquant une réaction de plus en plus vocale de son (sa victime) partenaire. L'estomac de Draco se noua, quand il sentit une ligne mouillée être tracée sur la peau au-dessus de son genou gauche, mais il essaya de ne pas trop penser à d'où provenait cette humidité. De toute façon, la potion l'avait conduit assez loin pour que ce ne soit pas une cause de souci.

**« - Retourne-toi. » **L'ordre doux de Scott vint comme une surprise alors que les gémissements que Draco n'entendait même pas (et le réalisait encore moins !) s'était légèrement estompé. Une paume s'était glissé sous son épaule et avait déjà commencé à soulevé son torse et le reste de son corps suivit dans son sillage.

Draco cligna des yeux alors que les lumières l'éblouissaient après avoir gardé les yeux fermés si longtemps. La silhouette nue de Scott emplie lentement les contours de sa vision, de son torse musclé, des os et tendons. La seule tache sombre sur son corps était les boucles grossières à la base de son sexe qui était fièrement dressé en avant, raide et luisant de besoin. Dès que les yeux de Draco se posèrent dessus, il ne put détacher son regard de l'érection qui perturbait son imagination avec des choses indescriptibles, il ne put décidait si c'était de la peur ou de l'appréhension ou les deux en même temps. Il avait attribué la confusion aux sentiments adverses produits par les effets de la potion. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et refréna consciemment la terreur qui le traversa jusqu'à qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir et fit appel aux fausses convictions que la potion forcée dans son esprit.

Il fut stupéfié de voir à quel point c'était facile après que Scott ait recommencé à le parsemer de baisers. Personne n'avait jamais fait se rendre compte à Draco que la peau de sa gorge était aussi sensible. L'autre homme était en appui sur ses mains et ses genoux au-dessus de lui et Draco essaya d'enfoncer son corps nu dans la literie alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du corps au-dessus de lui et aurait bien voulu mettre plus de distance. Il était de nouveau nerveux et les battements effrénés de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration haletante étaient les seules choses qu'il était capable d'entendre. Mais Scott lui donna à nouveau le vertige avec les baisers torrides qu'il déposait sur son cou. Dans sa position allongée, Draco se sentait très vulnérable, mais plus réveillé que quand Scott faisait la même chose dans son dos. Il essaya de ne pas se demander combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'il avait bu la potion et encore combien de temps elle agirait avec la petite quantité qu'il avait prise. Elle fonctionnait toujours et Draco pensa qu'il serait plus facile s'il ne luttait pas contre ça.

Scott se déplaça légèrement au-dessus de lui et dans la seconde suivante, une sensation inattendue secoua le corps de Draco, alors que leurs sexes étaient frottés l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémirent tous les deux en même temps. Draco ne protesta pas quand son partenaire s'abaissa lentement sur lui, son torse entre soutenu par ses coudes pour qu'il n'écrase pas trop Draco… mais ça ne lui importait pas parce que la délicieuse friction de leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

La férocité avec laquelle Scott s'écarta de lui quelques minutes plus tard alors que le mouvement de leurs hanches avaient désespérément augmenté, surpris Draco au point qu'il gémit sa perte soudaine. Le manque d'intimité de Scott ne dura pas longtemps, seulement quelques secondes le temps qu'il bondisse du lit et saisisse quelque chose sur la table de nuit. C'était la chose qu'il avait cherché dans sa veste un peu plus tôt et Draco n'avait aucun indice de comment c'était arrivé là. Scott revint s'agenouiller sur le matelas entre les cuises de Draco après les avoir écartées.

Il n'y eut pas de mot nécessaire pour expliquer à Draco ce que Scott allait faire quand il baissa soudainement la tête. Draco avait déjà eu des fellations dans sa vie (même de Pansy). Il savait que ça le ferait se sentir bien, et généralement, il pouvait faire totalement abstraction de la personne qui la lui administrait. Alors, il ferma les yeux et laissa les sentiments d'une bouche chaude parcourir son membre l'envahir. Il ne savait pas, et franchement il s'en fichait, si la potion aidait à augmenter son besoin, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Il ouvrit les yeux un moment donné et regarda la tête brune monter et descendre entre ses cuisses… et il ne put les détourner. Il ne put se concentrer sur ses sentiments et s'obliger à visualiser autre chose comme il avait coutume de faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se sentit la surprise l'envahir alors que l'image devant lui le troublait. Subitement, il se sentait très près de la libération, ses muscles commençant à trembler alors qu'il perdait le contrôle, mais la succion prit fin et les lèvres chaudes se retirèrent, et l'air de la pièce vint entourer et refroidir son sexe humide.

Draco gémit de nouveau et essaya d'imaginer que ce n'était pas encore fini. Des doigts le serrèrent et commencèrent à lentement caresser la longueur de son érection, faisant avancer son imagination, mais la froideur soudaine au-dessous de ses boules ne faisait pas du tout parti de son imagination.

**« - Détends-toi. » **La voix de Scott parut plus costaude que ce que Draco avait entendu jusque là. Comme s'il était hypnotisé, il obéit indiscutablement à l'instruction et se soumit aux sensations provoquées par son membre caressait et malaxait lentement, détournant à plusieurs reprises son attention de ce qui arrivait simultanément dans son cul. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais Scott et la potion firent en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop pénible. Etre pénétré par un doigt était inconfortable, mais Draco ne pouvait pas ignorer que le fait d'être touché et avoir quelque chose en lui le faisait se sentir bien d'une étrange façon. Deux doigts provoquèrent une sensation mordante, qui augmenta un peu quand Scott força sans doute de plus en plus dans son corps, et après quelques secondes, Draco recommença à se raidir. Ce qui était là-dedans était vraiment trop gros pour qu'il apprécie. Et puis, Scott toucha quelque chose dans son corps qui lui envoya un éclair de choc tout chaque fibre.

**« - Aaargh ! » **Fit Draco, le souffle coupé.

**« - T'ai-je fais mal ? » **Demanda Scott en levant la tête vers Draco.

**« - En… encore. » **Gémit Draco, et les doigts de Scott passèrent sur cet endroit encore une fois et il s'était attendu à ce que son érection diminue, mais au contraire, elle se durcit encore plus. Il ne comprenait pas, car ce sentiment n'était pas vraiment très agréable. Peut-être que les conséquences de ça étaient d'améliorer toutes les autres sensations qui procuraient une grande chaleur dans son estomac. Scott sembla être un peu déçu de sa réaction, mais il fut plus prudent à partir de ce moment et au d'un instant, Draco se sentit presque déçu quand plus aucun soubresaut n'animait son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, le plaisir et la gêne semblèrent s'équilibrer. Il se sentait bizarrement détaché et son esprit ne semblait pas pouvoir rattacher son corps pourtant bien éveillé. Son attention à la dérive capta alors une cicatrise sur le dos de la main qui travaillait son érection. Elle était légèrement bosselée comme si quelque chose y avait été enfoncé, mais elle était également très claire, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était vieille. Draco avait également eu des cicatrices (pas très grandes) avant qu'il n'apprenne à les enlever magiquement… et il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à de telles choses maintenant.

Les doigts et la main qui le caressaient disparurent subitement et leur perte causa un étrange sentiment d'abandon. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que Scott tapote sa cuisse et lui dise de se lever.

Draco se redressa, comme s'il se réveillait subitement d'un cauchemar. Scott ne le regardait pas et Draco observa son partenaire qui administrait la substance glissante sur lui-même.

**« - Ok, viens ici ! Tu pourras contrôler comme ça… »**

Scott se laissa tomber sur le dos, tirant Draco pour qu'il se positionne à cheval sur lui et plaçant son sexe dur contre son intimité détendue et glissante. Il se fraya alors lentement un chemin. Draco put sentir le gland glissait à moitié en lui, son pouls s'accéléra soudainement et ses genoux cédèrent. Il commença à descendre mais Scott le saisit rapidement, ses paumes soutenant Draco par le dessous de ses fesses.

**« - Doucement ! Je te laisse aller aussi lentement que tu en as besoin, tu peux donner le rythme. Peux-tu tenir encore ? » **La voix de Scott paraissait un peu essoufflée, ce qui ne rassurait pas beaucoup Draco.

Draco sentit son visage s'échauffait, mais il n'était pas capable d'émettre quelque chose de cohérent, alors il secoua la tête.

**« - D'accord, alors je vais te guider. Dis-moi si c'est trop et j'arrêterais ! »**

Draco prit une inspiration frémissante et ne put s'empêcher de trembler et d'écarquiller les yeux comme quand étant un enfant de cinq ans qui entendait des bruits provenir de son garde-robe la nuit. Ou peut-être… que c'était une mauvaise métaphore à cet instant, eww ! Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en dire davantage parce que Scott n'attendit pas sa réponse. Les mains le retenant le lâchèrent alors et son corps fut lentement mais sûrement écarté et rempli par quelque chose de dur et épais et vraiment trop long, parce que lorsque le mouvement s'arrêta brusquement, il était complètement sur les genoux de Scott. Il n'osait pas bouger, craignant que ça l'enfonce encore un peu plus, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son corps s'était habitué à la sensation et il n'eut plus l'impression que c'était si monstrueux. D'ailleurs, pensait-il, il avait vu la taille de Scott et ce n'était vraiment pas aussi gros. Mais c'était encore étrange et déconcertant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il fallut attendre pour que ses sens reprennent contact avec le monde extérieur et il était heureux que Scott ne l'ait pas expédié.

Etant assit sur les genoux de Scott, Draco pouvait sentir chaque centimètre du sexe dur et épais en lui. il était si embarrassé et excité en même temps. Et il était très embarrassé parce qu'il était excité et même plus qu'excité, parce qu'il était embarrassé. Il se demanda si quelque chose commencerait à avoir du sens bientôt.

**« - Bouge. » **Fit Scott en caressant de ses mains ses deux cuisses avant de les faire glisser à nouveau sous ses fesses pour l'aider à se soulever. Draco soupira doucement. Il se sentait vaincu par son propre esprit. Il voulait juste que ça se termine donc il serra les dents et obéit.

Les muscles de ses jambes roulèrent sous sa peau alors qu'il tentait de les forcer à travailler et de lever son corps. Le mouvement fit bouger l'érection de Scott de son corps et Draco fut tellement surpris par l'étrange picotement, qu'il se laissa retomber après seulement quelques centimètres. Scott gémit, il avait inconsciemment resserré ses muscles annaux, tout en essayant de s'habituer à la sensation. Mais après le premier essai, le corps encore frémissant et le cœur palpitant au point de percer sa poitrine, il instaura un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, alors qu'il levait son corps et poussait un souffle fragile chaque fois qu'il redescendait, s'empalant lui-même sur le sexe épais de Scott.

Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le mouvement, disant consciemment à son corps de se lever et descendre, tandis que le sexe de Scott se déplaçait de plus en plus facilement dans et hors de son corps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir chaque millimètre carré de son sexe. Sa tête partit en arrière tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrir en forme de O, sa langue luisante d'humidité léchant ses lèvres de temps en temps, parce qu'elles s'asséchaient à chacune de ses respirations haletantes. Il sentait que peu à peu, son corps se détendait de plus en plus et qu'aidé du lubrifiant, la pénétration devint plus lisse, plus agréable. Il était si perdu dans les sensations qu'il ne remarqua jamais quand l'acte avait cessé d'être inconfortable et brute pour commencé à se transformer en quelque chose de plus primitif, énorme et… oh ! Il y avait ça de nouveau !

Draco n'avait plus besoin du soutiens de Scott qui enleva ses mains et les glissa sur les flancs de Draco, avant d'aller caresser ses mamelons, ses épaules puis de les redescendre pour aller caresser ses cuisses. Il répéta les mouvements à maintes reprises, jusqu'à ce que Draco sente la chaleur et les picotements parcoururent son corps. C'était comme si les bouts des doigts de l'homme divulguaient sa magie, imprégnant sa peau de pouvoir et de désir, lui disant de bouger plus vite, permettant au sexe massif de l'envahir plus profondément et plus durement et il se sentait honteusement bien.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver ? Ca aurait été plus acceptable de se laisser prendre avec douleur et humiliation pour accomplir son but. Mais pas ça ! Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu ! Il s'était attendu à être 'penché' et que cette chose lui soit faite, pas qu'il devrait y participer activement ! Maintenant il était censé 'être dans le bain' et 'avoir le contrôle'. Et le contrôle – tristement – signifiait qu'il voulait plus de lui, plus de chaleur délicieuse et qui faisait danser des étoiles sous ses paupières chaque fois que cette chose en lui était touché. Mais c'était incorrect ! Comment était-il supposer justifier ces actions et le considérer comme une chose qu'il avait seulement supportée pour son héritage ?

_« Allez Draco, ferme juste les yeux et imagine que c'est Rose ou Pansy. » _… sauf que ni Pansy et ni Rose ne le baiseraient par le cul. _« Ah ! Faisons semblant que c'est Milicent ! » _Draco avait toujours voulu savoir ce que ça ferait d'être avec Milicent. Il était un expert pour les rêveries en toutes situation et il n'avait pas de souvenir réels qui contrediraient cette fantaisie, donc c'était l'idéal. Il pouvait facilement imaginer Milicent comme quelqu'un qui portait un gode-ceinture et qui lui ferait subir ça si Draco le lui demandait. Sauf qu'elle aurait probablement enfonçait un gode dans son cul et ne l'aurait pas positionné sur elle… elle l'aurait fait allé et venir rythmiquement et en profondeur pour qu'il soit à l'aise, tout en caressant sensuellement sa peau partout où il… elle ! Pouvant atteindre… Draco laissa échapper un sanglot frustré quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas en mesure de prétendre être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un homme qui lui faisait ça. Et même ses propres sanglots le trahirent pour se transformer en soupir de plaisir ! Oh Merlin ! Mais comment pourrait-il réussir à survivre à ce sexe gay ? Fichu Snape et ses potions !

Enfin, Draco sentit les mains qui avaient provoquaient des sensations affolantes partout sur son corps se posaient sur son propre sexe et le masser – oui, le masser – avec fermeté et dextérité, glissant sur le gland et parcourant adroitement toute sa longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir et se libéra avec un sanglot. Ses cuisses se serrèrent autour du torse de l'autre homme et son anus se contracta si fortement que Scott fut à peine capable de donner ses derniers coups désespérés, avant qu'il ne déverse finalement sa semence dans le corps de Draco.

Draco poussa un long soupir de souffrance, et se laissa tomber sur le corps chaud, moite et très masculin dans un enchevêtrement de membres tremblants. Il sentit l'autre homme se glisser hors de son corps et il gémit quand l'air froid atteignit ses fesses glissantes et endolories. Il voulait désespérément prendre une douche, il voulait retrouver sa force, assez pour se dégager de l'étreinte trop chaude et collante et ne plus sentir l'odeur musquée de la peau si proche de son nez qu'il inhala profondément au lieu de s'éloigner.

Mais à la fin, il s'endormit où il était et essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce qui venait d'arriver durant ces dernières minutes avant qu'un sommeil léger et paisible ne l'emporte.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Chapitre 8

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray  
**

**Chapitre 8**

Draco fut réveillé par un cri perçant et horriblement pressant provenant de l'extérieur et pendant une minute il se demanda quelle créature exotique ridiculement chère et complètement inutile de Pansy s'était de nouveau échappé et hurlait actuellement en semant la panique dans la roseraie. Mais avant même qu'il entrouvre les yeux, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, les draps du lit couvrant son corps et la taie d'oreiller sous sa tête étaient d'une qualité médiocre, il n'oserait même pas habiller ses elfes de maison avec ça. Deuxièmement, l'odeur n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il était habitué dans sa propre chambre (l'arôme des fleurs de pêchers sous sa fenêtre ouverte et les effluves du bacon de son petit-déjeuner). Au contre, ça sentait le vieux papier peint poussiéreux, la saleté et le sexe. Troisièmement, il était nu. Il n'avait plus eu l'habitude de dormir nu depuis ce sinistre appel de Mangemort il y a quelques années en plein milieu de la nuit, où il avait été réveillé par la douleur de son bras, et sa première réaction avait été de Transplaner instantanément devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'oublierait jamais cette _nuit-là_.

Enfin, le chahut s'arrêta et Draco ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour faire face à la chambre d'hôtel de la nuit dernière, maintenant vide sauf lui-même. Hier soir, quand il… il força ses pensées à s'arrêter là et repoussa le tout.

La seule chose dont il avait besoin de se rappeler était que c'était _fait._ Il l'avait fait.

Mais était-ce un succès ?

Draco se redressa brusquement et regarda son estomac dénudé, il grimaça quand il aperçut les restes séchés de sa propre éjaculation sur sa peau, mais il avait des choses plus importantes à pensée immédiatement que son hygiène personnelle.

Il avait observé la médicosorcière lancer le sortilège sur Pansy chaque matin depuis ces trois derniers mois. Il se souvenait de chaque mouvement de baguette et de chaque mot, même s'il ne l'avait jamais lancé lui-même. Il inspira profondément et pointa sa baguette vers son ventre en disant les mots latins et observa ensuite le bout de sa baguette briller d'une lumière bleu-verte.

Il _l__'__avait_ fait.

Il soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas bon marché, tenant sa baguette devant ses yeux durant de longues minutes pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un coup de chance. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent. Finalement, il jeta un _Finite_, ce qui rendit son aspect normal à sa baguette et il ne pouvait pas décider s'il devait être soulagé ou nerveux.

Comme il bougeait la tête, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se froissa sous ses cheveux et se redressa pour voir un morceau de papier moldu. C'était une note de Scott sans doute.

_Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller parce que tu semblais avoir besoin de sommeil._

_Petit conseil : ne mélange pas l'alcool avec une potion la prochaine fois._

_Si jamais tu souhaites me revoir à l'avenir, tu pourras me trouver au même endroit._

_Scott._

Bien, ce n'était pas une confession d'amour. Pas qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça. Il ne projetait pas non plus de le revoir. Mais au moins, il savait maintenant où il pourrait trouver l'homme donc il pourrait effacer de sa mémoire les évènements de la nuit dernière. Immédiatement, il se sentait trop fatigué physiquement – et émotionnellement- pour aller le chercher. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, ses quatre cent hectares l'entourant, sa femme agaçante et ses elfes de maison stupides qui ne pouvaient jamais rien faire directement sauf la tourte de berger (qu'ils ne faisaient plus, parce que Pansy l'avait considéré comme trop prolétaire).

Draco se leva péniblement et gémit. Il détestait vraiment sa vie immédiatement et il estimait avoir le droit de faire ainsi.

Il considéra le meilleur moyen de rentrer à la maison, parce que Copenhague était beaucoup trop éloigné du Wiltshire pour transplaner là-bas directement. Et malgré qu'il soit enceinte et qu'il porte les vêtements de sa mère avec la coiffure de sa mère, il doutait fortement que le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou le considère comme étant suffisamment féminine pour qu'il puisse utiliser le Portoloin jusqu'à la résidence d'été des Black. Heureusement, il avait une "petite maison" près de Hambourg que Pansy lui avait fait acquérir il y a quelques années, qui avait une connexion de cheminette direct avec le Manoir Malfoy. Il aurait pu se servir de l'invitation Portolion aussi, mais Draco ne voulait pas attendre qu'il s'active et il ne voulait pas risquer croiser Pansy dans cet accoutrement.

Il ne s'habilla même pas, il saisit juste les vêtements de sa mère qui étaient éparpillés au sol, se couvrit avec la cape et transplana dans la petite maison. Dès qu'il arriva, il lâcha tout, retira les bijoux et la cape et se dirigea vers la garde-robe. Sans étonnement, comme avec chaque domaine Malfoy, la petite maison contenait un plein ensemble de robe et tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin et même les choses dont ils n'avaient jamais besoin, au cas où. Draco trouva même une robe de Mangemort complet avec le masque qu'il brûla rapidement dans la cheminée avec l'invitation à la soirée d'hier. Il avait presque oublié de défaire les charmes glamour et de retransformer ses cheveux à leur état original avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et dire sa destination.

Il constata que le Manoir était vide à son arrivée. Pansy devait encore probablement dormir après sa soirée. Cela ne dérangea pas Draco, il n'était pas d'humeur à la voir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait planifié chaque détail de comment sera sa vie dorénavant. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire à Pansy qu'il était enceint. Mais il n'avait plus à continuer le faux-semblant ridicule qu'ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre depuis ces derniers mois. Pansy avait depuis longtemps compris qu'elle ne tomberait jamais enceinte de l'enfant de Draco (elle n'était pas une Serpentarde pour rien). Et vu qu'il la connaissait, elle prendrait des mesures bientôt. Draco gémit. Il aurait mieux fait de se marier avec Millicent ou une Poufsouffle finalement.

La seule possibilité était de faire croire à Pansy qu'elle était enceinte et portait l'héritier Malfoy. _Impérium_ était hors de question, voyant comment c'était devenu extrêmement détectable depuis que le Seigneur Sombre avait fait l'erreur de mettre presque chaque employé travaillant au Ministère sous l'emprise de ce sortilège. Ils avaient développé une incantation pour le découvrir et des appareils de détection avaient été installés à pratiquement chaque endroit public. Il serait découvert à la seconde où Pansy déciderait d'acheter une nouvelle robe pour elle. Un sortilège de mémoire serait plus idéal, si seulement il était plus doué en sortilège ! Il y avait certaines potions qui pourraient fortifier le léger manque de confiance en ses connaissances (ainsi, il avait seulement eu un A à ses BUSES de Sortilège, parce qu'il raté la pratique, mais cela avait été la faute de Potter, pas la sienne), mais après le fiasco avec sa dernière potion, il avait décidé qu'un peu plus de précaution ne le blesserait pas. Quels avaient été les mots de Snape ? Que la prochaine fois il devrait aller le voir s'il voulait une autre potion ? Et autant qu'il détestait l'attitude méprisante de son ex-professeur, il n'était pas du genre à refuser une offre si elle pouvait lui être favorable. C'était la faute de Snape pour commencer s'il était maintenant dans cette situation, cela devait donc être à Snape de l'aider.

Subitement, Draco ne se sentait plus aussi fatigué qu'auparavant. Il décida de rendre visite à Snape tout de suite.

Snape ne fut pas heureux de le voir 'si tôt le matin'. depuis qu'il avait quitté l'enseignement, Snape avait finalement été capable de changer son programme quotidien, voyant comme il était toujours un peu couche-tard. Normalement, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé à aller visiter (ou même se lever) avant dix heures, mais il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'heure quand il avait transplané à la maison de Snape. Il avait été trop préoccupé de la raison de sa visite pour s'arrêter et considérer de l'intérêt à quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'il ne s'impose dans leur intimité.

Snape l'avait accueilli (si le fait de ricaner devait être considérer comme une forme de salutation), il portait une robe de chambre usée, sous laquelle se trouvait une chemise de nuit grise et tout aussi usée, au grand dégout de Draco. Heureusement, il se retint de faire tout commentaire à ce sujet, car il ne voulait pas suscité facilement la colère de Snape sur lui avant même qu'il ait abordé l'objet de sa visite.

Alors, cette fois Draco attendit, essayant de dissimuler son impatience, jusqu'à ce que Snape ressorte enfin de la chambre après avoir prit l'effort de paraitre un peu plus présentable (ce qui était tombé à plat, mais Draco ne comptait pas le lui dire).

**« - Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? »**

La question et le ton irritable étaient certainement attendus, mais Draco resta silencieux, cherchant les mots appropriés. Au final, il gémit et décida que la meilleure façon de traiter avec un grincheux comme Snape et obtenir l'aide dont il avait besoin était d'aller droit au but et lui dire.

**« -****Je**** suis ****enceinte. »** Dit Draco, en examinant les yeux pochés de l'autre homme. Son ton était cadavériquement sérieux, il ne compris donc pas pourquoi la première réaction de Snape fut de considérer la situation comme une plaisanterie. Pire encore, il lui riait même au nez. Et Draco n'était pas censé être offensé ?

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »**

Draco réussi à garder le ressentiment de sa voix un minimum et Snape se reprit rapidement en voyant que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, parce qu'il arrêta de rire immédiatement et lui lança un regard très sinistre.

**« -**** Monsieur**** Malfoy,**** vous****…**** »** Commença Snape, mais alors une insécurité rare passa dans sa voix et il s'arrêta complètement.

**« - Oui je le suis ! J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez dis de faire ! »**

Il voulut continuer mais Snape lui tourna le dos et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, où, Draco le savait, il gardait ses réserves de potion et préparer les potions. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec une fiole dans la main et la lui tendit.

**« - Buvez ça. »**

Mais Draco n'était pas en état de lui obéir simplement. Il fit une grimace et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une position défensive.

Snape soupira et l'expression sévère de son visage s'adoucit pour être remplacé par une légère fatigue. **« -**** Monsieur ****Malfoy,**** vous ****devez**** la ****boire, ****s****'****il ****vous ****plait. ****Je ****refuse ****de ****croire**** que**** vous ****soyez ****enceinte**** et**** cette**** potion**** révèlera ****la**** vérité. »**

**« -**** Quoi ? »** Draco secoua la tête avec véhémence. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Snape, il était juste toujours furieux pour avoir rit de lui un peu plus tôt. Et pourquoi il ne le croirait pas de toute façon ? En plus, il se souvint à l'instant que la Médicosorcière avait dit que l'utilisation de la magie au hasard pouvait faire mal au bébé. **« -**** Pas ****question !**** Je**** ne**** vous ****permettrais**** pas ****d****'****endommager ****mon**** héritage ! »**

Snape grimaça à ça, mais ne retira pas la main qui tenait la potion.

**« - Monsieur Malfoy, cela ne causera pas de préjudice si… si vous êtes vraiment enceinte. C'est juste ça. Je dois savoir, mais je ne suis pas Médicomage. Je ne connais pas les sortilèges appropriés. Je ne peux pas m'assurer que vous êtes enceinte ou pas à moins que vous ne la buviez, à moins que vous ne préfériez connaitre ma dextérité avec le sortilège Avada Kedavra et ensuite savoir combien j'en ai tué… »**

Draco souffla et accepta finalement la fiole. **« - ****D****'****accord ! »**Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Snape dès que le Maitre de Potion était décidé. Donc il engloutit la potion, qui avait vraiment sale goût, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Snape après l'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre offensé.

**« -**** Maintenant**** quoi ? »** Demanda Draco, essayant de chasser le goût répugnant avec un excès de salive, bien qu'il aurait préféré du Whisky PurFeu, mais il ne comptait pas demander à Snape n'importe quoi d'absolument pas nécessaire.

**« -**** Maintenant ****vous ****allez ****dans ****la**** salle**** de ****bain**** et**** vous**** urinez**** dans ****la ****fiole. »** Lui répondit Snape avec un méchant sourire satisfait. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent, mais il n'était pas sur le point de désobéir maintenant.

**« - ****Oh, ****bon**** sang ! »** S'exclama-t-il pour exprimer son total mécontentement et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Après être revenu (sans s'être lavé les mains… Et Snape devina ce qu'était exactement l'humidité sur l'extérieur de la fiole), il donna le résultat à l'homme et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

Snape, apparemment pas affecté, posa la fiole au milieu de la table et s'installa en face de Draco. Il lança un sortilège avec la baguette, et la couleur du liquide garda la même teinte malgré le sort. Snape semblait relativement calme et même un peu sarcastique jusqu'à ce que le changement se produise, alors il bondit de sa chaise avec un 'pas croyable' le choc parfaitement inscrit sur son visage : Ses deux sourcils étaient haussés, au lieu de juste un.

**« - Par l'amour de Serpentard ! Comment est-ce possible ? »**

Draco grogna. **« -**** Souvenez-vous,**** la**** potion**** de ****fertilité ? ****Vous**** êtes**** celui ****qui**** a ****dit**** que**** si ****je ****ne ****pouvais**** pas ****avoir**** d****'****héritier ****alors ****je ****devrais**** permettre**** d****'****être****… ****fécondé.**** Ne ****faites**** pas ****semblant ****maintenant**** de**** ne ****pas ****comprendre,**** ça ****ne ****marche ****pas. »**

Snape le regarda avec incrédulité, puis baissa les yeux vers la potion, puis vers lui à nouveau.

**« -**** Eh**** bien,**** oui**** je**** l****'****ai ****dit.**** Mais**** je ****ne ****m****'****attendais**** pas**** à**** ce ****que**** cela**** arrive**** vraiment,**** c****'****est ****tout. »** Dit-il avant de renifler avec dédain.

**« -**** Vous ****avez**** cru ****que ****je**** n****'****aurais**** pas**** les ****couilles**** pour ****le ****faire,**** n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »** Ricana Draco, et il grimaça à la métaphore de mauvais goût.

**« - ****Non. »** Fit Snape avec un regard illisible. **« -**** Je ****m****'****étais ****attendu ****à ****ce ****que ****vous ****soyez ****assez ****irréfléchis ****pour ****sortir ****et ****de ****vous ****pencher ****pour**** quelqu****'****un. ****Je ****ne ****m****'****étais ****cependant**** pas ****attendu ****à ****ce ****que ****cela ****produise ****un ****résultat**** positif. »**

Draco fit de nouveau la grimace. Durant une seconde, il était sur le point de corriger Snape à propos du 'se pencher', mais laissa finalement glisser pour se concentrer sur l'affaire plus importante à portée de main.

**« - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

Snape soupira et après avoir fait disparaitre la fiole offensante, il s'assit à nouveau avec un lourd soupir. Il y eut un silence durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence à parler, provoquant chez Draco en sentiment croissant d'inquiétude. Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas entendre ce qui allait suivre.

**« - ****Vous ****souvenez-vous,**** Draco. »**Le blond ne manqua pas le changement de comment Snape s'adresser à lui avec son prénom au lieu de 'Monsieur Malfoy'. **« -**** Que ****je ****vous ****avez ****dis ****que ****la ****potion ****avait**** été**** créée**** pour**** les**** Mages**** Noirs ? »**

**« -**** Oui. ****Et ****alors ? »** Bien, cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment son sentiment d'inquiétude.

**« - Il y avait une raison pourquoi seulement les Mages Noirs ont essayé de l'utiliser : elle exige une quantité immense de pouvoir magique pour pouvoir produire un enfant… le pouvoir que d'habitude seulement des sorciers du niveau des Mages Noirs ont à leur disposition. A ma propre connaissance, seules deux personnes avaient suffisamment de pouvoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore. »**

Draco avait l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement, mais il savait qu'aucun de ces deux-là ne pouvait être le père mystérieux de son enfant. Cette nouvelle révélation lui donna quelque chose à penser, par exemple…

**« - ****Vous ****m****'****avez**** proposé ****d****'****être****… ****le ****donateur ****la ****dernière**** fois ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix délibérément troublé.

L'expression de Snape devint pincée et il croisa les bras sur la poitrine. **« -**** C****'****est**** exact. ****Et**** alors ? »**

**« - Vous voulez dire que vous avez un pouvoir égal à celui d'un Mage Noir ? »**

Snape adopta une mine renfrognée et défensive. **« - ****Je ****n****'****en ****suis ****pas ****loin.**** Et**** évidemment,**** vous ****n****'****avez**** pas**** besoin**** de**** vraiment**** beaucoup**** de**** puissance ****pour**** avoir**** des**** résultats**** positifs. »** Il renifla et détourna la tête. Draco haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas prêt à raconter quoi que se soit de cette nuit-là, c'était assez dur pour lui d'avoir à s'en souvenir. Il ne savait pas qui était réellement Scott, ou combien de puissance il possédait, mais si les sens de Draco étaient exacts, il en avait beaucoup.

**« - ****Alors**** pour**** qui ****avez-vous ****écarté**** les ****jambes ? » **La question prit Draco au dépourvu alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas.

**« -**** Pourquoi ****voudriez-vous ****savoir ? »** Demanda-t-il, en protégeant son esprit contre l'intrusion mentale et inévitable de Snape. Mais heureusement, le Maitre de Potion n'avait pas l'habitude d'essayer d'entrer de force dans l'esprit de Draco, il se contentait juste de voler quelques bribes si quelqu'un baissé suffisamment ses défenses et que l'occasion se présentait.

**« - De toute façon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. J'ai besoin d'une potion pour Pansy. J'ai besoin de lui faire croire qu'elle est enceinte. »**

Snape lui lança un coup d'œil incrédule et curieux et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Draco craque et bondisse de sa chaise. Après un peu de coercition, d'explication et (Draco en était dégoûté) d'excuse à Snape, ce dernier consentit à contrecœur à lui donner la potion que Draco souhaitait.

**« -**** Et**** comment**** projetez-vous**** de ****tromper**** la**** Médicosorcière ****concernant ****cette**** fausse**** grossesse ? »** Demanda-t-il finalement quand il sembla avoir manqué chaque autre argument.

**« -**** Je ****n****'****aurais ****pas**** à ****la ****tromper, ****je**** la ****paierais. »** Fit Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau les choses en mains.

**« - Draco, ce dont vous avez vraiment besoin, c'est d'un Médicomage pour superviser votre… condition. Les grossesses masculines sont extrêmement rares et incalculables. Sans parler que vous aurez sans aucun doute besoin d'aide pour la naissance. »**

**« -****Je ****vous ****ai. »** Fit Draco en haussant les épaules. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était une si grande affaire. La grossesse s'accomplissait par la magie et la magie s'occupait généralement des choses beaucoup mieux que la nature ne le ferait jamais.

**« - Ooooh noooonnn ! Vous ne m'entrainerez pas plus profondément que vous ne l'avez fait. Je suis disposé à vous faire vos potions et garder ma bouche fermé sur ça, mais rien de plus. Et c'est mon dernier mot, Monsieur Malfoy. »**

_« Voilà __le __retour__ du__ nom __de__ famille. » _Remarqua Draco, cela ne promettait rien de bon pour ses services. Il frissonna à la pensée qu'il devrait impliquer une autre personne dans ce qu'il considérait être son sale petit secret de famille. Mais il voyait que Snape n'était pas sur le point de bouger et il devait régler ses affaires avec Pansy. Plus tôt elle serait hors du chemin pour son plan, mieux ça serait.

De nouveau, il quitta la demeure de Snape avec une potion au fond de sa poche. Il pencha l'utiliser au cours du dîner de ce soir, mais il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de planification. Premièrement, il avait besoin de corrompre la Médicomage, Madame Prune pour qu'elle confirme cette fausse grossesse. Depuis ses premières relations avec elle, il savait que ça serait une tâche facile, voyant comment Pansy faisait déjà chanter la vieille sorcière pour qu'elle garde la bouche close sur ses fréquentes visites et leur résultat. Et puis, Madame Prune ne serait pas contre quelques Galions supplémentaire, sans parler qu'elle pourrait ainsi se venger de Lady Malfoy.

Draco rentra à la maison avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres qu'il dissimula rapidement quand il entendit la voix de Pansy l'appeler. Il semblerait qu'elle l'attendait, ordonnant aux elfes de maison de l'informer de son arrivée. Draco fit une grimace, d'habitude elle était heureuse de pouvoir rester seule, alors ça devait être quelque chose d'important.

Il se dirigea vers le petit salon réservé aux visiteurs, d'où la voix provenait. C'était étrange en soi. Qui était avec elle aujourd'hui ? Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce pour seulement voir que Pansy était assise sur le canapé et buvait du thé amicalement avec … Madame Prune ? Sa femme leva la tête quand elle l'entendit entrer et son visage s'illumina dans un sourire fantastique… Draco déglutit. Il ne l'avait jamais plus vu sourire comme ça depuis le jour où elle avait été conduite dans la chambre forte des Malfoy à Gringotts. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la cause de sa gaieté, parce qu'elle le devança.

**« - Draco chéri ! J'ai une magnifique nouvelle ! »**

Draco cligna des yeux. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ici. Il se força à sourire et demanda : **« -**** Oui ? »**

**« - Je suis enceinte ! »**

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur****:** Stray

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 9**

_« Pansy était QUOI ? »_

Elle souriait. Draco détesta ce sourire. C'était celui qu'elle réserver pour charmer les gens crédules, ou pour les choses bien faites. Et maintenant, il lui était réservé. Il pouvait à peine s'empêcher de bégayer et cligner des yeux comme un crapaud ensanglanté dans un laboratoire de Potion avant que ses intestins ne soient utilisés pour les ingrédients.

**« -**** C****'****est ****magnifique****…**** » **Bafouilla-t-il finalement en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, ayant l'impression que cela déchiquetait les muscles de son visage. Pansy et Madame Prune semblèrent considérer ça comme la vraie joie d'un mari qui venait d'entendre les meilleures nouvelles de sa vie. Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir douloureux.

Comment était-ce possible ? Snape lui avait-il menti à propos de la potion ? Draco n'avait-il donc pas perdu la capacité de procréer des enfants de la façon normale ?

**« - Mais hier matin… »**

**« -**** Lady**** Malfoy**** est**** enceinte**** d****'****environ ****une**** semaine.**** Le**** sortilège**** est**** seulement**** capable ****de**** découvrir**** des ****grossesses ****naturelles ****après ****quelques ****jours. »** Lui expliqua Madame Prune d'une voix très patiente. Les rides sur son visage s'étaient rassemblées dans un masque de grand-mère affectueuse, mais cela n'effaça pas l'impression de ses yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un vautour. **« - ****Voulez-vous ****que ****je ****vous ****montre ? »**

Draco fit un signe de tête d'un air absent et remarqua ensuite que la Médicomage lançait le même sort avec sa baguette sur Pansy qu'il avait exécuté sur lui ce matin. Le résultat était le même aussi : une couleur bleue brillant joyeusement. Draco eut l'impression que le monde se resserrait autour de lui. Il prit deux ou trois profonde inspiration et s'assura que son faux sourire resta en place. Il ne devrait s'en inquiété, Pansy et Madame Prune prendrait sa réaction pour un mélange de joie et de soulagement qu'après une telle longue période, ils aient finalement réussi et Draco ne voulait sûrement pas les détromper, donc il continua à retenir son souffle. Mais même s'il savait que ses capacités intérimaires étaient aiguisées pour être impeccable avec les années de pratique, il fut tout de même surpris de voir comment sa voix paraissait normale quand il parla.

**« - Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ? »**

**« -**** C****'****est**** encore**** trop ****tôt**** pour ****le ****dire. »** Répondit Madame Prune de sa voix faussement sucrée, et que Draco avait déjà apprit à détester. Il hocha la tête d'une manière polie et se leva, parce qu'il estima qu'il ne pourrait pas supportait de rester là plus longtemps.

**« - ****Dans**** ce ****cas, ****j****'****ai ****plusieurs ****choses ****à ****régler, ****le ****plus ****tôt ****se ****sera ****fait, ****mieux ****ça ****sera.**** Madame**** Prune****…**** » **Il se tourna vers la vieille sorcière. **« -**** Je ****vais ****vous ****faire ****préparer ****une ****chambre.**** Vous ****demeurerez ****au ****Manoir**** pour ****l****'****instant. »**

**« - ****Oui, ****bien**** sûr. »** Son ordre ne prit pas la Médicosorcière au dépourvu, comme il était convenu à l'avance. Il semblait même naturel que le Seigneur Malfoy veuille qu'elle soit toujours disponible pour sa femme enceinte. D'autre part, ce n'était pas un grand secret que la deuxième raison de sa présence au Manoir était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle révèle quoi que se soit sur la grossesse. C'était compréhensif et attendu d'une famille proéminente comme les Malfoys, même si le public ne savait rien du tout à propos des lois sur l'héritage des Malfoy.

Draco laissa les deux femmes dans le salon et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il se força à vider son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir en compagnie d'un verre de son cognac préféré et revoir méthodiquement les choses qu'il devait faire, pour essayer de remettre tout en ordre avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

Il s'assit avec une fureur sincère et cria le seul nom d'un elfe de maison dont il savait le nom. Quand il apparut dans un plop, Draco lui demanda de lui apporter le déjeuner, alors qu'il pensait que la torsion dans son estomac était au moins en partie provoquée par le fait de n'avoir pas prit de petit-déjeuner. Après mangé, il demanda la bouteille et un verre, mais il semblerait que dans la vie de Draco Malfoy, c'était le jour des surprises désagréables.

**« -**** Le ****Maitre**** ne**** devrait ****pas ****boire. »** Entendit-il la voix affectueuse de l'elfe de maison tandis qu'il s'inclinait à ses pieds jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le luxueux tapis oriental de la pièce.

**« -****Quoi ? »** La voix de Draco était emplie d'une incrédulité totale. Il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant qu'un elfe de maison désobéissait à son maitre… surtout si ce maitre était un Malfoy.

**« -**** L****'****alcool**** n****'****est**** pas**** bon**** pour**** le**** bébé. »** La voix monta d'une octave, devenant encore plus tremblante et continua à déverser des mots destinés à apaiser le Maitre avant qu'il ne décide de punir la créature pour son audace. **« -**** Bimbo ****peut ****faire ****une ****tisane ****pour ****calmer ****le ****Maitre ! ****Ou**** du ****lait ****chaud. ****Bimbo ****peut ****faire ****du ****chocolat ****chaud ****qui ****était ****la ****boisson ****préféré**** du ****Maitre ****quand ****il ****était**** petit ****ou ****une ****tasse ****de****…**** »**

**« -**** Assez ! »**Draco se sentait vraiment épuisé maintenant. Il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec un elfe de maison. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec une tasse de chocolat chaud (une boisson qu'il n'avait plus bu depuis ses douze ans et n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ça lui manquait) et une créature vautrée à ses pieds.

**« -**** Comment**** es-tu ****au**** courant****…**** » **Demanda Draco en faisant un vague geste vers son estomac, où il ne ressentait pas la moindre petite chose disant que quelque chose d'inhabituelle occupait cette partie.

**« - ****Les**** elfes ****de ****maison ****peuvent**** le**** sentir.**** C****'****est**** nécessaire**** pour**** protéger**** et**** servir**** les**** Maitres. »** Fut la réponse qu'il reçu. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de questionner la créature.

**« - Peux-tu me dire si ma femme est enceinte ou non ? »**

**« - Oui, Bimbo peut le dire. La Maitresse attend un enfant. »**

**« - Et peux-tu me dire depuis quand elle porte cet enfant ? »**

L'elfe de maison le regarda avec des yeux incroyablement grands. **« -**** Bimbo**** n****'****a ****pas ****servi**** la**** Maitresse ****depuis ****un ****mois ****avant**** ce ****matin. ****Avant, ****la ****Maitresse ****n****'****avait ****pas ****d****'****enfant. ****Maintenant, ****elle ****l****'****a. »**

Draco gémit. Évidemment, il pourrait juste demander aux autres elfes de maison demander à parler à celui qui avait servi sa femme régulièrement, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'elfe de maison garde pour lui l'interrogatoire auquel il le soumettrait. Après tout, les elfes de maison étaient plus fidèles à la personne qu'ils servaient directement et Draco ne doutait pas que Pansy ait posé une revendication sur trois ou quatre elfes de maison Malfoy. Normalement, elle en aurait besoin que d'un ou deux, mais elle était toujours plus cupide quand c'était bon pour elle.

Draco renvoya la créature et essaya de penser en buvant lentement le chocolat se refroidissant petit à petit. Le goût lui procura de vieux souvenirs, il ne devait pas distraire sa concentration immédiatement, mais son esprit était trop las pour le diriger vers des pensées plus productives, alors il se pencha en arrière dans son confortable fauteuil et décida de se détendre quelques temps.

Plus tard ce jour-là il s'occupa des affaires standards, telle que d'envoyer un hibou au notaire de famille qui était généralement responsable de toutes les affaires juridiques de la famille Malfoy, incluant quoi que se soit en rapport avec l'héritage. Le notaire, Agnus Malfoy, était d'une branche appauvrie de la famille, donc il ne représentait aucun danger dans la lutte pour l'héritage. En fait, il avait maintenu sa position au fils des années en restant fermement neutre dans ces batailles intérieures. En plus, il était trop vieux pour être considéré compétitif et il avait seulement des filles (toutes mariées à profit). Il aurait été trop dangereux de permettre à n'importe qui d'être au courant de l'héritier à naitre, mais cela était nécessaire qu'au moins une personne le sache dans le cas où quelque chose de non-prévisible arrive.

Draco fit aussi des préparatifs pour que les affaires de Madame Prune soient transférées au Manoir. Elles étaient déjà emballées, donc les elfes pouvaient facilement les transférer. Les jours suivants, il les passa à organiser d'autres affaires, telle que l'amélioration des sortilèges protecteurs du Manoir et engager des gardes pour empêcher tout intrus d'entrer et susceptible d'être une menace pour Pansy. Draco s'assura que les réserves médicales du Manoir étaient reconstituées avec les potions et autres nécessités selon les instructions de Madame Prune.

Tout le temps, il avait remis à plus tard le besoin de penser à la situation, qui était un peu plus compliqué que simplement attendre un nouvel héritier dans la famille Malfoy. Il avait également réussi à ignorer sa propre condition, à part lorsqu'il se lancer le sortilège détecteur de grossesse sur lui chaque matin. Dans un coin de sa tête, il recelait l'espoir vain qu'un jour, ça donnerait un résultat négatif, que ça partirait simplement et cesserait d'exister. Mais la plupart du temps, il évitait de penser que ce que le résultat du sort signifiait. Ce n'était pas dur, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel chez lui qui lui rappelait son état. Mais penser qu'il avait une autre vie grandissant en lui semblait si surréaliste, comme c'était seulement son imagination et pas la réalité.

La magie de Draco était palpable. Quand il jetait un sort de lévitation, quelque chose se propulser dans les airs. Il voulait transplaner et le moment suivant, il se trouvait ailleurs. Il prononçait le sortilège du feu magique et les flammes jaillissaient fortement. Il jeta ses sortilèges toilettant sur lui et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus parfaits. Mais le changement de couleur sur sa baguette ne semblait pas signifiait n'importe quoi d'autre sauf ça.

C'était juste une couleur, une couleur qui revenait fréquemment dans ses cauchemars les plus récents. Dans ces cauchemars, il pressentait toujours quelque chose d'horrible, une mort imminente, un torrent d'évènement qu'il ne serait pas capable d'arrêter. Quand il était éveillé cependant, il était capable de se convaincre que c'était juste quelque chose d'ordinaire. Après quelques jours et un peu de pratique, il ne ressentait plus la même inquiétude lui serrait le cœur quand il faisait ses rêves. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une couleur à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer automatiquement.

Quand même, il avait commencé à prendre consciente que c'était une couleur qui semblait être partout dans le manoir, cachée dans les dessins compliqués d'une urne chinoise de deux mille ans, sur les boutons d'un manteau peint sur le portrait d'un défunt Malfoy, sur les pétales d'un bosquet dans les jardins et qu'il voyait dans la chambre de Pansy chaque fois qu'il allait lui rendre visite, sur les vieilles taies d'oreillers que certains des elfes de maisons portaient… il commençait à développer un très fort dégoût pour cette teinte particulière, allant même jusqu'à ordonner aux elfes de maisons de se débarrasser ou changer toutes les affaires de son bureau qui étaient de cette couleur. Après que cela fut fait, Draco utilisa cette pièce comme un refuge, dont le manque de couleur particulière semblait avoir un effet calmant sur ses nerfs. Il s'arrêta également de se jeter le sortilège révélateur le matin. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Au lieu de s'inquiéter au sujet de lui, il essaya de regarder la situation du point de vue d'un étranger. Il se concentra sur la solution du problème comme si ça n'avait rien en commun avec sa personne à part le fait que c'était _son_ héritage. Ce n'était pas d'un grand secours. Il était un sorcier et ainsi, c'était sa ferme conviction que la magie avait une solution à tout. En plus, il devait s'inquiéter au sujet de Pansy et, comme il était venu à l'appeler, son vrai héritier.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Snape lui avait menti.

Ça, ou il devait considérer l'alternative même moins convaincante que la vaste connaissance de Snape des Potions et des livres avaient trompé Draco Malfoy.

A n'importe quel cas, il était dans une situation difficile et assez inconfortable, et dont il devait s'en sortir tout seul. Il ne placerait plus sa confiance en personne. Ce n'était pas ce que son père lui avait enseigné de toute façon. Il s'était relâché dans ses affaires et maintenant il en payait le prix. Il se jura à lui-même que cela n'arriverait plus. C'était sa propre vie, il était le seul concerné pour vraiment réussir à trouver une solution à ce piège. Et pendant qu'il pensait, ou plutôt essayait de ne pas y penser, le temps s'écoulait. Une semaine passe, puis une autre et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre solution à cette situation.

Le moyen le plus facile aurait été de trouver une autre potion et se débarrasser du bâtard grandissant dans son corps. Mais il était un Malfoy et en tant que tel, il avait été élevé pour toujours avoir un plan de secours pour chaque situation affectant sa vie. Il s'était rendu compte que maintenant que Pansy était enceinte et il savait qu'en dépit de ses efforts pour garder cette nouvelle secrète, il ne faudrait que quelques semaines pour qu'il y ait une fuite d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que dès cet instant, des menaces atteindrait son héritier et sa femme. Draco essaierait de la protéger autant qu'il le pourrait, mais dans le cas où une de ses tentatives marcherait et que Pansy perdait son enfant, il aurait toujours l'héritier dont il avait besoin et on pourrait persuader Pansy d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'accepter comme le sien. Dans le cas où les deux enfants devraient vivre, ils pouvaient être désignés comme des jumeaux, ce qui serait une perspective moins méfiante.

Draco était réticent à l'idée de se faire lui-même examiné. Au lieu de ça, il commença à chercher dans la vaste bibliothèque Malfoy des ouvrages sur les grossesses masculines. Il trouva la majorité des références dans les livres historiques, la plupart étant brève, mais il avait réussi à savoir qu'une grossesse masculine suscitait fondamentalement les mêmes besoins physiques qu'une femme. Et vu que Pansy était dans la même condition que lui, ce n'était pas dur de persuader les elfes de maison de mettre tous les occupants du Manoir sous le même régime sans que quelqu'un ne s'en méfie. Draco passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa femme, particulièrement quand elle avait ses examens quotidiens avec Madame Prune. Il avait apprit les sortilèges et les procédures pour pouvoir les appliquer lui-même sur lui (non sans appréhension au début).

Deux semaines après qu'il ait envoyé le hibou à Agnus Malfoy, Draco reçut une réponse qui exposait en détail les dispositions juridiques déjà prises pour introduire le nouveau membre dans la famille dès qu'il sera né. Il était inclus également un sortilège qui prouvait la paternité de l'enfant. C'était un sortilège spécial qui réagissait au sang des Malfoy, et qui prouvait avec une certitude de cent pour cent (comparé à d'autres sortilèges de paternité) si l'enfant était un Malfoy ou non. Il pouvait être lancé après le premier mois de la grossesse, ce qui était un autre avantage comparés autres épreuves médicales qui pouvaient seulement être effectué après la naissance.

C'était seulement une formalité. Pansy ne lui jeta pas de coup d'œil quand Draco s'approcha d'elle deux semaines plus tard, juste après ses examens quotidiens et lui demanda de rester immobile quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse lancer le sortilège. Les résultats s'enregistraient sur un parchemin blanc qui apparaissait dans l'air, sans utiliser d'encre ni de plume pour pourrait avoir été ensorcelé pour falsifier le résultat. La protection contre la falsification avait joué un grand rôle dans la conception. Ensuite, Draco fit une copie du parchemin et le donna à Pansy, pendant qu'elle voudrait le garder pour une valeur sentimentale et alla envoyer l'original à Agnus.

Draco était sur le point de mettre le sceau sur le parchemin, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Le sortilège était très détaillé, il donnait l'heure exacte de la conception en plus de la confirmation qu'au moins un des parents était un Malfoy. C'était un détail intéressant que Pansy était aussi une Malfoy au trente-deuxième degré pour être exact, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attira Draco. C'était la date écrite dessus, qui était le deux septembre, soit le même jour où Draco s'était rendu au club gay de Copenhague. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Pansy ce jour-là où la nuit d'avant. Draco l'avait vu seulement après qu'il soit rentré de sa visite avec Snape et ensuite elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle était enceinte. Il se demanda à quel point ce charme était précis et il fut tenté de se l'appliquer sur lui, mais n'osa pas le faire, qui savait où les résultats apparaissait ? Draco ne voulait pas risquer d'être découvert par une expérience stupide dont il pouvait se passer.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, fronçant les sourcils, Draco lança le sortilège de duplication et envoya le parchemin original à l'avocat. Agnus serait capable de découvrir la magie utilisé sur ça, mais Draco n'en était pas inquiet puisqu'il n'avait pas falsifié le document et le charme révélateur que le vieil homme devait exécuter le prouverait.

Une semaine plus tard, Madame Prune déclara que l'enfant de Pansy était un garçon, ce qui avait fait soupirer Draco de soulagement, parce qu'il ne serait pas encombré avec les préparatifs du rituel de changement de sexe en plus de tout ce qu'il aurait à faire. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de raison valide de demander à Pansy de se soumettre au processus très fatiguant mais qui détermine le jour exact, l'heure et la seconde de la conception, un fait qu'il avait besoin de savoir depuis qu'il avait vu les résultats de paternité. Le rituel du changement de sexe auraient dû être exécuté à un temps prédéterminé entre la septième et huitième semaine de grossesse pour permettre à Draco de savoir ce détail, mais maintenant, il pourrait seulement compter sur son observation concernant la réaction de sa femme en apprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas à le subir.

Il s'était attendu au soulagement, peut-être une allusion, qui aurait trahi sa conscience coupable (du moins si elle possédait un tel trait). Mais il perçut seulement et momentanément une lueur suffisante dans son regard, qu'elle n'essaya même pas de dissimuler alors qu'elle regardait Draco droit dans les yeux. _Ça_ne l'aiderait pas à se débarrasser de l'inquiétude concernant la grossesse de Pansy qui avait germé dans un recoin de son esprit au moment où elle la lui avait annoncée et qui était devenu de plus en plus impossible à ignorer quand il avait vu la date de conception sur le parchemin magique. Jusqu'à ce moment, il avait été capable de réprimer le sentiment de danger concernant l'obtention de son héritage, mais maintenant c'était devenu trop évident que quelque chose n'était pas normal au vu du récent comportement de Pansy. Draco n'aimait pas comment elle agissait comme si elle avait une quelconque carte dans la manche, elle insinuait que Draco ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, même si elle était coupable de quelque chose contre lui. Évidemment, le fait d'être enceinte du seul héritier Malfoy et qui aurait été le seul espoir de Draco de conserver son domaine aurait certainement élevé les enjeux et aurait mit plus qu'assez d'as dans sa main.

La seule raison de Draco de repousser le sentiment de menace consistait à ce qu'elle n'était pas consciente de l'entière vérité. Ainsi dans ce sens, il avait également une carte dans sa manche, même s'il ne planifiait pas de la lui révéler sauf si ça l'aidait. Il savait que Pansy jouerait son atout au pas suivant et demanderait ce qu'elle voudrait à Draco. Il devait seulement attendre et jouer le jeu, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Pansy était peut-être une Serpentard et assez rusée, mais ses connaissance pour lire les gens lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Draco n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. En fait, le soir même, un elfe de maison était apparu avec son repas (Draco l'avait reconnu comme étant un elfe de sa femme à cause de sa taie d'oreiller en soir rose à froufrous). Après lui avoir servi son dîner, il commença à bégayer quelque chose comme il avait trouvé _par __hasard_ un parchemin étrange dans la chambre de sa Maitresse et sentait nécessaire de le montrer au Maitre. Draco accepta le parchemin avec un signe de tête, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture de Pansy. Il y avait seulement un mot écrit dessus, un sortilège inconnu à Draco, mais il s'y connaissait suffisamment dans ce domaine pour savoir que c'était l'indice qu'il attendait. Pansy était prête à demander.

Il passa l'heure suivante dans la bibliothèque, explorant l'indice. C'était ridiculement facile avec l'aide du sortilège de mot-clé de Granger, Pansy avait évidemment cru qu'il passerait la nuit entière à le déchiffrer. Le sentiment de supériorité qu'il commençait à ressentir sur le fait de résoudre facilement sa devinette disparu complètement quand il découvrit finalement ce que ce sortilège était censé faire. C'était également un sortilège de détection (si simple que même un Première Année de Poufsouffle aurait pu le lancer). Il était utilisé pour déterminer si un homme était capable de se reproduire ou non.

Draco se figea sur place. Il n'avait aucun doute que Pansy avait déjà jeté le sortilège sur lui, probablement pendant qu'il dormait, donc il ne saurait pas. Et selon le message qu'elle espérait transmettre via le parchemin, ça lui montrait le même résultat qu'il avait essayé de corriger en consommant des potions de fertilité. Draco se demanda brièvement si elle avait jeté le sortilège avant ou après qu'il ait bu la potion, mais il secoua la tête à cette pensée avant qu'il ne gaspille du temps à explorer une impasse. Par pure curiosité, il pointa sa baguette sur lui et exécuta le sortilège. Il n'était pas capable de ne plus être surpris ou choqué, d'ailleurs, par le résultat. Il se sentait seulement las et se demandait pourquoi il s'était laissé induire en erreur par un faux sentiment de sécurité, mais ce n'était pas une si grande devinette, vraiment. Il avait voulu que ce soit vrai, donc il avait essayé de faire en sorte que c'était vrai. C'était absurde que maintenant, il doive remercier Pansy de lui avoir ouvert les yeux en essayant de le duper. Et il la remercierait à sa propre manière, ce qu'elle n'apprécierait probablement pas. Grâce à elle, maintenant tout avait un sens.

Maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu de mauvaises pensées envers Snape. Il ne lui avait pas menti, ni ne l'avait induit en erreur.

Et l'enfant avec lequel Pansy espérait protéger l'héritage Malfoy ne pouvait pas être de Draco.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur****:** Stray

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Draco revint dans sa chambre à coucher, il trouva une note de Pansy, lui demandant de ne pas venir la voir demain matin, mais de prendre le thé avec elle l'après-midi. Draco comprit sa réflexion. Elle avait été mariée à lui assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne saurait pas contenir son tempérament dès qu'il la verrait, et cette affaire ne concernait pas Madame Prune, qui serait là et entendrait indubitablement tout ce qui serait dit. Draco écrivit rapidement une réponse et la lui envoya via un elfe de maison puis se glissa ensuite entre ses draps et éteignit les lumières. Il n'essaya même pas de s'endormir naturellement, il se tourna plutôt vers sa table de nuit et en sortit une potion de sommeil. Il se rendit compte seulement au matin qu'il aurait dû prendre une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves.

Le cauchemar qui le réveilla au milieu de la nuit fut le pire qu'il eut fait depuis le début de sa… condition. Comme la plupart des rêves, il ne se souvint pas de comment ça commençait. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il parlait avec Pansy. Elle tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras et qui était exactement comme Draco était sur toutes ses photos de bébé, ayant les cheveux blonds, de grands yeux gris, un bébé grassouillet au sourire malicieux.

**« -****Regarde ****comme ****il ****est ****convenable**** comme ****héritier ****Malfoy, ****n****'****est-ce**** pas ? »** Pansy avait soulevé le petit garçon pour mieux l'inspecter et dont le sourire n'avait pas faibli, même après qu'elle l'ait manipulait comme s'il était un objet. Alors elle le serra contre elle en disant. **« -**** Mais**** cet ****héritier ****n****'****est**** pas**** le**** tiens,**** Draco.**** C****'****est**** celui-là**** le**** tien. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers le milieu de la pièce (Draco remarquait seulement maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le salon où Pansy lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte). _La __chose_ qui était assise là au milieu du tapis, ne portant qu'une seule couche mouillée, surpassait chaque autre cauchemar qu'il avait fait, parce que Draco savait que c'était le résultat de la potion et de cette nuit à Copenhague. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, le visage était semblable à celui de son père, avec de sombres cheveux bizarres et la peau aussi bleu que la couleur que Draco détestait ces jours-ci.

Le petit monstre le regardait fixement avec un sourire malfaisant et Draco pouvait voir une rangée de dent très petites, pointues dans sa bouche. Draco le regarda avec un regard déconcerté et détourna seulement son regard quand Pansy recommença à parler.

**« - Draco, crois-tu pouvoir gagner avec ça ? Ce n'est pas un vrai héritier. Et regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! »**

Draco suivit son geste et baissa les yeux vers son abdomen, où il remarqua que le tissu aigue-marine de sa robe avait été déchiqueté. Le bleu du tissu s'imprégnait de rouge, aussi vif que du sang. C'était alors que Draco remarqua que le sang provenait d'une blessure sous la robe. Il sépara le vêtement de couleur hideux pour voir ce qui était dessous. La blessure s'avéra être un trou dans son abdomen de la taille d'un bébé.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et bondit hors du lit, arrachant les draps froissés emmêlés autour de son corps en sueur. Il marcha vers la salle de bain et fit couler la douche alors qu'il se débarrassé de son pyjama avec des gestes mécaniques, puis se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger, le visage levé et laissant l'eau battre contre ses paupières fermées, son front et ses joues, et tomber ensuite en cascade sur le reste de son corps. Il essaya d'atténuer son esprit du rêve en procédant à une séance de masturbation matinale, mais, comme ces derniers temps après ces sortes de rêves, il ne pouvait pas devenir dur, même après avoir massé furieusement son sexe mou pendant plus de dix minutes.

Finalement, il éteignit le robinet et sortit de la cabine en étant aussi tendu et par conséquent dans un état furieux. Il ne se souciait pas de laisser du désordre, bien que normalement il n'aimait pas le désordre même si les elfes de maison nettoyaient derrière lui. Il s'habilla rapidement sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait tiré de sa garde-robe. Heureusement qu'il était Draco Malfoy, il n'était donc jamais mal habillé, mais il n'était pas vraiment impeccable quand la porte de sa chambre claqua derrière lui. Le reflet dans le miroir au cadre d'or à côté de sa porte le regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il passait devant rapidement, mais il ne fit pas d'observation sur son aspect, disant à Draco qu'il était plus mal qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il ne regarda pas où il alla, il devait juste sortir et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la chambre de Pansy. Ses pieds l'avaient conduit là, comme chaque autre matin et il se souvint trop tard de la note que sa femme lui avait envoyée. Madame Prune lui lança un regard désapprobateur alors qu'il entrait rageusement, mais Pansy se contenta de lui faire un de ses sourires mielleux, condescendant, semblable à celui de son rêve. Elle prenait le petit-déjeuner dans le lit, ne remarquant apparemment pas que Madame Prune agitait sa baguette sur son corps, marmonnant dans son souffle. Draco doutait que la moitié de ses examens soient vraiment nécessaire plus fréquemment qu'une fois par mois, mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de la vielle sorcière qui avait l'occasion que quelqu'un dise qu'elle avait exécuté son travail de manière plus que satisfaisante pour la grossesse de Lady Malfoy.

La vitesse de Draco fut temporairement arrêté par la scène familière, comme si rien n'avait changé malgré la note que Pansy lui avait envoyé la nuit dernière. Sa femme ne semblait pas différente. Elle le regardait alors qu'un gros morceau de lard gras et filandreux ainsi que du jaune d'œuf était au bout de sa fourchette, qu'elle engloutit rapidement. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucun problème d'appétit. Draco grimaça à cette vue et fit l'erreur d'inhaler profondément l'air chargé de l'odeur de nourriture avant de se lancer dans sa tirade pour le faire se sentir mieux. Sauf que ça ne le fit pas. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), s'il estimait qu'il ne devrait pas vraiment dire n'importe quoi de sa découverte de la nuit dernière en présence de Madame Prune.

L'air chargé de l'arôme de nourriture lui tourna l'estomac si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de partir avec sa dignité intacte. Il dut fuir la pièce avec sa paume appuyée sur sa bouche pour empêcher quoi que se soit de sortir dans la seconde. Il se dirigea vers sa propre salle de bain. Dans sa hâte d'arriver à destination, il ne se soucia pas du tout des portes qu'il laissa ouvertes derrière lui, ni des objets qu'il cognait ici et là.

Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber à genoux, agrippa les bords des toilette et se pencha en avant. Il y vida son estomac, serrant les côtés de porcelaine blanche immaculée avec les larmes aux yeux. Il fut violemment malade pour ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Après que son estomac se soit finalement calmé, il s'affola sur le sol d'un air las et tira la chasse d'eau avant que l'odeur ne le rende malade une seconde fois. Appuyant ses tempes contre le sol tiède, il maudit le chauffage du plancher pour le déposséder de son soulagement de la douleur, mais il n'avait pas assez de force à cet instant pour se redresser et appuyer son front douloureux contre la porcelaine du lavabo, qui devait être froide. Levant les yeux en poussant un gémissement atroce et admirablement exécuté qu'il considérait toujours être un de ses talents spéciaux, il vit Bimbo, l'elfe de maison, celui qui avait fait du chocolat chaud pour lui, se tenant sur le pas de la porte avec une fiole de potion dans sa main.

Draco refréna son désir de vomir à la pensée du chocolat chaud et tendit la main vers la fiole, la reconnaissant comme étant une potion anti-nausée qu'il avait commandée pour Pansy. L'elfe de maison la lui donna sans un mot et Draco la but avarement, n'aimant pas le goût amer de bile qui se mélangea avec la potion puisqu'il n'avait pas rincé sa bouche encore. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux après ça et si soulagé qu'il s'oublia et remercia la créature, l'effrayant si profondément qu'il disparu avec un grand couinement et un plop sonore qui réveilla légèrement son mal de tête.

Quand il revint, Draco avait déjà lavé son visage et brosser ses dents, la bouteille de potion vide bannie, donc personne ne la trouverait. Bien qu'après la scène qu'il avait faite devant sa femme et la sage-femme, elles ne se douteraient pas de la cause de son départ soudain.

Draco examina le miroir, regardant son propre visage pâle comme la mort, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant au bas de son menton, essayant de deviner quelle était la cause de sa maladie soudaine. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas aller voir un médicomage pour ça, car il y aurait une chose qu'il serait ou maltraité par un incompétent et donc avoir un diagnostic incorrect ou sa grossesse serait révélée. La seule personne qu'il pouvait aller voir, c'était Snape.

Draco espéra que pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière entrevue, Snape avait réexaminé son refus d'aider Draco avec sa condition. Il était aussi secrètement heureux qu'il ne soit pas retourné le voir après que Pansy lui ait annoncé sa grossesse pour accuser Snape de mensonge ou pire : avoir été ignorant. Évidemment, s'il l'avait fait, Snape lui aurait tout de suite dit que l'enfant ne pouvait pas être le sien… avant de faire disparaitre les sortilèges protecteur autour de sa maison pour envoyé valsé Draco aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Draco soupira et secoua la tête pour arrêter ses pensées inutiles. Ca faisait parti du passé et maintenant il avait d'autres inquiétudes plus importantes. Un : apprendre qui était le père de l'enfant de Pansy et deux : découvrir ce qui avait causé cette soudaine maladie et prendre un traitement aussitôt que possible. Après un peu de réflexion, Draco décida que ça devait être dut à ce qu'il avait mangé la veille au soir ou bien l'état nerveux dans l'état où il était ce matin même et ne s'inquiéta donc plus à ce sujet. Il ne se sentait plus malade ce qui indiquerait une maladie ou un empoisonnement (il lancerait le sortilège détecteur de poison que son père lui avait apprit, dès qu'il aurait sa baguette en main pour être sûr), en fait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'avant avoir été malade. De plus, sa colère incontrôlable contre Pansy s'était calmée à un niveau contrôlable et il ne ressentait plus le désir d'entrer dans sa chambre et lui hurler dessus. Il espérait que ça durerait et il serait donc capable de préparer son plan pour cet après-midi où il affronterait sa femme.

Pansy avait choisi un endroit neutre pour leur confrontation, le salon vert, où ils recevaient habituellement les invités du Ministère. Dans une autre situation, Draco aurait tenu à choisir lui-même l'endroit, mais ce cas-là le seul attirail dont il avait besoin était la fiole de Veritaserum que son défunt père avait réussi à garder caché toutes ces années malgré les inspections innombrables du Ministère. Draco n'avait jamais profité de la potion dans le passé, mais savoir qu'il l'avait à sa disposition lui avait donné un sentiment de sécurité obscure dans ses relations.

Draco croyait toujours que quand il l'utiliserait, ce serait pour gagner de l'influence ou du prestige ou quelque chose de valeur, pas pour régler sa vie de famille ou l'infidélité de sa femme. Et en tant que tel, il n'était pas capable de ressentir n'importe quel sentiment victorieux qu'il aurait dû ressentir la première fois qu'il aurait eu l'occasion d'utiliser un outil si puissant. Immédiatement, cette pensée ne semblait pas si importante face au désir d'apprendre qui était le père de l'enfant de Pansy.

Il convoqua Bimbo et donna à la créature une petite quantité de potion. Ça semblerait suspect si Draco avait déjà servi le thé pour Pansy avant qu'elle n'arrive, étant donné qu'il était sur le point de conduire un interrogatoire avec elle. Et franchement, pourquoi chercher plus compliqué s'il pouvait verser à son insu du Veritaserum dans tout ce qu'elle choisirait via des aides extérieurs qui obéissaient à chacun de ses caprices sans poser de question ? Draco ne s'inquiéta même pas qu'ils aillent en parler à Pansy, puisqu'il projetait de lui faire complètement oublier le moment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait projeté d'utiliser la potion que Snape lui avait donné, mais maintenant il était doublement heureux de l'avoir fait.

Draco arriva dans le salon vert cinq minutes avant l'heure indiquée. Il n'était pas inquiet que Pansy arrive là avant lui car elle était toujours en retard. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas en retard à ses propres fêtes, c'était parce qu'elles avaient lieu au Manoir, mais de plus, elle finissait de se pomponner jusqu'à ce que sa vanité soit satisfaite jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers invités et que Draco était là les accueillir car il ne voulait pas que des étrangers fouine autour du manoir.

Maintenant n'était pas différent. Bien que Draco ait ordonné aux elfes de maison d'apporter le thé après qu'elle soit arrivée pour éviter la méfiance, elle avait réussi à être tellement en retard que les créatures ennuyeuses étaient déjà venues par trois fois, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient le servir. La quatrième fois concorda avec l'instant où elle prit place en face de Draco et il donna alors son consentement, soupirant d'irritation à peine masquée. Il pensait que c'était sa tactique pour énerver ses nerfs, lui donnant l'avantage des négociations avec calme alors qu'il était sur les nerfs à cause d'une atteinte à sa fierté. Et ça marchait. Il était familier avec ses méthodes pour comprendre à quoi elle voulait en venir. Sauf que maintenant Draco était préparé et pendant qu'il montrait sa frustration et son impatience, il n'était pas plus énervé que ce qu'il faisait semblant de montrer… bien qu'il n'avait pas non plus autant gardé son calme qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Draco observa en silence les elfes préparaient le thé dans deux tasses. Il n'était pas capable de distinguer les sucres imprégnés de Veritaserum des normaux, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas pour ça, cela signifiait que Pansy ne le serait pas non plus. Il détourna les yeux pour observa sa femme pendant qu'ils attendaient en silence que les elfes disparaissent. Pansy avait déjà un peu grossit, grâce aux généreux petits-déjeuners, les déjeuners et les dîners, parce qu'étant donné qu'elle n'en était qu'au deuxième mois, il était trop tôt pour que ça se voit. Draco fut à peine capable de retenir un frisson quand ses yeux firent mentalement apparaitre l'image de ce qu'elle serait dans quelques mois.

**« - ****As-tu**** froid ? »**Demanda Pansy. Elle devait l'avoir vu frissonner. Draco fut très surpris quand elle se tourna vers la cheminée pour attiser les flammes avec un sort. D'habitude, elle donner l'ordre aux elfes de maison de le faire pour elle. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait gardé sa baguette à porté de main. Draco l'observa ranger sa baguette dans le fourreau dissimulé dans ses larges manches et croiser ensuite ses bras sur son ventre 'pas aussi plat qu'il ne le devrait' et enfouir ses mains dans le large vêtement. C'était un signe que Draco connaissait bien. Ça trahissait qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle voulait le lui faire croire si elle avait besoin de cacher ses mains (probablement à cause de leur tremblement).

Draco retint un soupir quand les elfes de maison disparurent et Pansy tendit la main vers sa tasse, prenant une prudente première gorgée de la boisson fumante. Draco imita ses gestes et fut surpris par le goût fort du thé aux herbes (cela devait être une récente acquisition de Pansy pour aider à s'occuper d'un des nombreux dérangements de la grossesse, comme les mots de dos, les chevilles gonflées ou les vergetures). Draco ne fut cependant pas dérangé par ça, il découvrit qu'il appréciait vraiment le goût riche, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude du thé, et il décida de demander aux elfes de maison plus tard le type de mélange fait avec les herbes.

Le Veritaserum était une potion à effet rapide, mais Draco voulait attendre encore jusqu'à ce que Pansy ait plus qu'une goutte dans son système. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps. Elle avala le liquide chaud si vite que Draco se demanda comme elle faisait sans se brûler la gorge. Il imita inconsciemment ses actions et avant qu'il ne remarque que sa propre tasse était vide, la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son estomac fit perler quelques gouttes de sueur à son front. Au moins, il ne frissonnait plus.

**« -**** J****'****ai**** eu**** l****'****impression**** que**** tu**** voulais ****me ****dire**** quelque ****chose. » **Fit Draco, prenant l'initiative après avoir vu Pansy lui sourire courtoisement et attendre qu'il débute la conversation.

**« -**** Je**** crois ****que**** je ****t****'****ai ****à ****peu ****près ****déjà ****tout ****dit. »**Son sourire s'agrandit, mais étonnamment, Draco ne découvrit pas d'inimité dans son regard tourné vers lui. **« -**** J****'****espère**** que ****tu ****as**** essayé**** ce ****petit**** sortilège ****que**** j****'****ai ****lancé**** sur**** toi ? »** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, même si son ton poli le suggérait.

Draco fit un signe de tête sans un mot et respira ensuite profondément. **« - ****Donc**** tu**** as**** décidé ****de ****chercher ****une ****solution ****ailleurs. » **Pansy imita son geste précédent sans n'importe quel signe de culpabilité ou d'embarras, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel de tromper son mari s'il était incapable de procréer. Elle ne se confondit pas en excuse, mais lui laissa continuer son interrogatoire.

**« - ****Qui**** est ****le ****père ****de ****cet ****enfant ? » **Demanda finalement Draco, pensant que ce serait le mieux pour dégager la situation aussitôt que possible.

**« - ****Cyrus. »** Lui dit-elle calmement.

Sa réponse le surpris vraiment. Il se souvenait que le sortilège de paternité disait que le père était à cent pour cent un Malfoy, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ait jeté un sort au fœtus ou ait réussi, Merlin savait comment, à tromper le sortilège. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien eu à faire si le père était déjà un Malfoy. La solution était vraiment simple et élégante. Le sortilège classifiait chaque mâle comme membre de la famille qui avait l'âge requis, portait le nom de Malfoy et avait une ascendance reconnue comme Malfoy dans le passé. Son plan aurait été brillant, mais très périlleux en raison de la personne qu'elle avait choisi pour être le père de son enfant.

**« -**** Pourquoi**** Cyrus ? » **Demanda Draco. Elle aurait pu choisir un autre Malfoy. Pourquoi choisir celui qui voulait désespérément l'héritage de famille et donc dangereux… mais maintenant, Draco se rendait compte que cela était exactement pour ça que Pansy avait fait ce choix. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait la mère de l'héritier Malfoy. Pansy dut voir la compréhension dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle le laissa continuer à défaire le mystère.** « - ****C****'****est**** parce**** qu****'****il**** est**** le**** suivant**** dans ****la ****lignée. »** Dit-il et elle hocha la tête. **« -**** Si ****je**** ne**** réussi**** pas**** à**** produire**** un**** enfant**** avant**** mon**** prochain ****anniversaire,**** il**** sera ****déclaré**** comme**** le**** nouvel**** héritier. »** C'était un plan brillant, Draco la félicita silencieusement pour avoir réussi.

Le sourire de Pansy faiblit à la vue du regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança. Elle fronça les sourcils, se redressa sur sa chaise et remplit sa tasse d'une autre portion de thé. Au moins finalement, elle ressentit le besoin de tout avouer à Draco.

**« -**** Draco,**** tu**** ne**** vois**** pas ? » **Un éclat de colère dans les yeux, le sourire s'était complètement dissous. Draco devina que la prochaine phrase révélerait le plan derrière ses actions.

**« -**** J****'****ai ****étudié ****le**** sortilège**** qui ****devrait ****être**** jeté, ****dès**** que**** le ****bébé ****sera ****né, ****pour ****déterminer ****son ****héritage. ****Il ****ne ****révèle ****pas ****le ****nom**** du ****père, ****ni ****celui ****de ****la ****mère ****d****'****ailleurs. ****Le ****sortilège ****ne ****doit ****pas ****être ****lancé ****avant ****quelques ****semaines, ****jusqu****'****à**** qu****'****il**** soit**** sûr**** que ****le ****bébé**** sera**** viable ****et**** en**** bonne**** santé. ****Normalement, ****tu ****n****'****as ****pas ****rempli**** les ****critères ****pour ****continuer**** à ****être ****le ****Seigneur ****Malfoy, ****donc ****le**** titre ****revient ****à ****Cyrus. ****Comme**** l****'****enfant ****est ****sien, ****le ****sortilège ****va ****déclarer ****que ****l****'****enfant ****est ****le ****descendant**** du ****Seigneur ****Malfoy**** actuel. ****Mais**** comme ****je ****suis ****ta ****femme, ****personne ****ne ****va ****penser ****que ****tu ****n****'****es ****pas ****le ****père ****et ****donc, ****personne ****ne ****mettra ****en ****doute ****ta ****revendication ****d****'****être ****l****'****héritier ****légitime. » **Lui dit Pansy, d'une voix lente, hypnotique.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Draco digéra tout ça. Il devait admettre que son plan était encore plus astucieux qu'il ne sonnait à la première impression. Ce n'était pas un fait surprenant, mais en fait, aucun document d'affaire ou juridique qu'il devait signer demandait une évaluation magique de son statut au sein de la famille. Sa position de chef de famille Malfoy exigeait seulement confirmation que dans des cas extrêmes, tel que celui-ci. Il était probable qu'il pourrait passer sa vie entière sans être jamais découvert.

**« - ****L****'****as-tu ****fait ****la ****nuit ****avant ****que ****tu ****m****'****ais ****dit**** que ****tu**** étais ****enceinte ? »**Lui demanda Draco, parce qu'il avait besoin de clarifier quelques faits. Il était surtout inquiet d'entendre la partie de la participation de Cyrus. Pansy acquiesça.

**« -**** Je ****suis ****allée ****chez**** lui ****après ****avoir ****prit ****une ****de ****tes ****concoctions**** de ****fertilité, ****glissé ****dans ****son ****verre ****une ****potion**** de ****désir ****et ****je ****l****'****ai ****entrainé ****dans ****le**** lit ****avec ****moi. ****Je ****crois ****que**** tu ****ne ****t****'****intéresses ****pas ****aux**** détails ****plus ****que ****cela ****implique****…**** » **A ça, Draco hocha la tête avec hésitation. **« -**** Et ****avant ****que ****tu**** ne ****demandes, ****je ****lui ****ai**** ensuite ****lancé ****un ****Oubliette. »**

**« -**** Oh. » **Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

**« -**** Alors ? ****Qu****'****en**** penses-tu ? »** Pansy le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et une lueur dans les yeux qui disait qu'elle était fière de ses machinations. Et elle avait raison de l'être, sauf…

**« -**** Ca ****ne**** va ****pas**** marcher. »** Draco se retint avec peine de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche comme un enfant de cinq ans qui se rend compte qu'il vient de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dut, mais les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il ne le pense. Il n'avait pas voulu divulguer quoi que se soit à propos de sa propre grossesse, donc il aurait dut contrôler sa bouche. Il blâma son état d'esprit distrait pour n'avait pas fait mieux attention. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de laisser libre court à son esprit et à sa bouche. Mais le préjudice était fait et Pansy mordit dans le morceau de vérité comme un Sombral dans la viande fraîche.

**« -**** Quoi ?**** Pourquoi ? »** Se renseigna-t-elle avec une irritation à peine réprimée. Draco était sûr, elle croyait que sa réponse était du à son égo gonflé dont Pansy l'avait déjà à maintes reprises accusé dans le passé, ou son besoin de prouver que les autres sont au-dessous de lui en trouvant toutes les petites incohérences dans leurs actions et en les harcelant. Draco aurait été contant de lui permettre de le croire. Sauf que sa bouche fonctionna de nouveau sans le consentement de son esprit.

**« -**** Parce**** que ****je**** vais ****avoir ****un**** héritier ****aussi. » **S'entendit-il dire.

Pansy le fixa avec un regard dédaigneux. **« -**** Tu**** as ****fais**** un**** bâtard**** à**** une ****autre ****femme ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Alors quoi ? Comment aurais-tu un héritier autrement ? »**

**« -**** Je**** suis**** enceinte. »**_ « Quoi ? »_ Draco déglutit anxieusement. Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ? La conversation était devenue si rapide que son processus de pensée n'avait même pas le temps de réagir avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche. Sa dernière révélation choqua suffisamment Pansy pour la réduire au silence, merci Merlin, Draco avait donc assez de temps pour réfléchir aux évènements de dernière minute.

Venait-il vraiment d'avouer à Pansy comme une bombe qu'il était enceinte ? Il ne l'avait même pas admit lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas penser à une raison valide, mais alors la réalisation le frappa comme une tonne de brique dont le charme de lévitation avait lâché prématurément. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa réaction en regardant Pansy avec un mélange de sensation de se sentir violé et inquiet. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lui lança ensuite un de ses faux sourire doux.

**« - Oh ! Un simple sortilège Echangeant, chéri. Tu ne croyais pas que je serais venu sans rien et te laisserais mettre Merlin sait quoi dans mon thé ? Veritaserum, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire que ça marche fabuleusement bien sur toi. Y a-t-il n'importe quoi d'autre que tu veuille que je boive ? Une potion d'avortement peut-être ? »**

Draco secoua la tête, parce que la potion lui fit le faire prouvant effectivement qu'elle marchait bien. Elle avait dut échanger leurs tasses après qu'elle ait réglé le feu, se rendit-il compte. La dissimulation de ses mains dans ses manches avait dû dissimuler le lancement du sortilège plutôt que de cacher leur tremblement nerveux comme il l'avait supposé à l'origine.

**« -**** Il**** est**** bon**** de**** savoir**** que ****tu ****ne ****veux**** pas ****te**** débarrasser**** de**** mon**** enfant,**** du**** moins**** pour**** le**** moment.**** Puis-je**** demander**** comment**** tu**** as ****réussi ****à**** tomber ****enceinte ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une combinaison d'agacement et d'amusement, le premier causé par le fait que son plan avait fonctionné et le deuxième indubitablement à la réflexion drôle qu'il était dans une situation improbable et difficile.

Draco, étant forcé à la véracité, secoua de nouveau la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question de comment il était tombé enceinte, parce qu'alors il devrait tout lui avouer et connaissant sa nature sadique, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir complètement humilié en demandant des détails intimes, ne se satisfaisant pas d'une explication brute. Il essaya de mettre en pratique la directive principale des Serpentard qui était de remettre le combat à plus tard, mais il se rendit compte que ses robes étaient collées à la chaise. Pansy avait maintenant sorti sa baguette ouvertement, la pointant sur lui, et comme si ce n'était pas assez dénigrant qu'elle l'ait prit par surprise avec le sortilège collant, elle fit venir sa propre baguette jusqu'à elle. Draco n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre à interrogatoire embarrassant par sa femme.

**« -**** Alors. »** Reprit-elle en se penchant confortablement en arrière dans sa chaise, le fixant avec un regard noir pointu qui analyserait chacun de ses gestes en plus de ses mots. **« - ****Quand ****est-ce ****arrivé ****exactement ? »**

**« -**** Le ****2**** septembre. »** Répondit-il péniblement. Elle le surprit avec un rire court, perçant.

**« - Le même jour, je vois. Et qui est le père ? »**

Heureusement c'était une question à laquelle le Veritaserum avait opté pour plusieurs réponses telle que 'je ne sais pas' ou 'Scott', mais il décida de choisir le moins mauvais et aussi le plus vrai d'entre eux : **« -**** Je ****le ****suis. »**

Pansy fit une sombre grimace, qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas si à l'aise qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire croire. Draco se rendit compte qu'elle devait se sentir traquée et réexaminé son approche à l'interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas la rendre plus furieuse, non seulement à cause de sa condition, mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'expérience d'une Pansy furieux pouvait se comporter d'une façon déraisonnable et dans sa position sans défense, il ne voulait pas risquer sa colère. Le chat le plus puant était déjà hors du sac, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pourrait plus lui causer aucun préjudice sauf l'humilier complètement en lui faisant raconter toute l'histoire avec tous ses horribles détails, mais qui affecterait seulement sa fierté, et peut-être son estomac, mais pas sa vie. Donc Draco décida d'être d'accord avec elle, en expliquant l'incident avec la potion de fertilité qui l'avait directement mené aux évènements de _cette_ nuit.

Après avoir fini son histoire, Pansy le regarda avec une compréhension toute nouvelle dans les yeux mais Draco ne put dire quoi que se soit avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

**« -**** J****'****aurais**** dû**** savoir**** que**** tu ****étais ****homo. »** Lui dit-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. **« -**** Bon ****sang. ****Un**** homo ****pour ****Pansy****…**** » **Elle soupira en se rendant compte que ça n'avait pas de sens.

**« -**** Je****… ****Je**** ne ****suis**** pas****… ****homo. » **Objecta Draco tièdement. Pas parce qu'après avoir entendu l'histoire de sa propre bouche, il commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa propre revendication de son hétérosexualité, mais parce que la confession l'avait épuisé émotionnellement et mentalement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le Veritaserum avait cessé de faire effet, il était juste trop épuisé pour penser à de nouveaux mensonges et aux excuses qu'il pourrait donner à sa femme.

**« - ****Donc,****comment**** était-ce ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.

**« -**** Comment**** était**** quoi ? » **Draco souleva la tête, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler sa confusion.

**« -**** De ****coucher ****avec ****un ****homme. » **Grogna Pansy. **« -**** Je ****parie ****que ****tu ****as ****apprécié ****ça ****plus ****que ****tout ****ce ****que nous ****avons ****fait. »**

**« -**** Ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****vrai ! »** Draco essaya de prendre un ton offensé et désinvolte à la fois. Pansy ne devait pas savoir combien cela le travaillait. **« -**** C****'****était ****juste**** ce ****que ****j****'****avais ****à ****faire ****pour ****protéger ****l****'****héritage ****Malfoy.**** Rien ****d****'****autre ****que ****des ****affaires. ****En**** fait, ****même**** moins ****que ****ça. ****Le**** sexe ****était ****juste ****la ****composante**** du ****charme. ****De**** toute ****façon, **_**ils **_**ne ****sont ****pas ****plus**** que**** des ****animaux. »** Il n'eut pas à expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par 'ils'.

**« - Oh, oui. J'ai oublié ton sang pur… la pureté. Mais apparemment, le sang ne fait pas ce qui est pur, si ça ne t'a pas arrêté pour commettre cette bestialité, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Draco pâlit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Alors son visage prit une légère teinte de rose, parce qu'en dépit d'avoir raison, il savait qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment dans ce qu'elle disait. Elle était issue d'une famille vénérable de Sang-pur, mais apparemment son éducation ne s'était pas vraiment étendu au vrai sens _d__'__être_ un membre d'une famille sorcière Sang-pur. Ses considérations de certains aspects de vie étaient libérales d'une manière dégoûtante. A condition que Lucius Malfoy ait été au courant de ça avant, Draco était certain qu'il n'aurait pas laissé son fils se marier avec elle, ou il ne se serait pas arrêté avant qu'il n'ait modelé son esprit, aussi, pour qu'elle devienne une vrai femme Malfoy, pas seulement extérieurement. Mais son père l'avait raté, Draco aurait dut le faire à sa place, mais il avait préféré profiter de sa liberté toute nouvelle. Bien, peut-être que finalement la difficile situation concernant son héritage avait prit fin.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa femme.

**« - Alors, quel est ton plan ? »**

**« -**** Plan ? »**Il devait d'abord se rappeler de leur conversation.

**« -**** Oui,**** un ****plan.**** Tu**** es ****Draco ****Malfoy. Tu ****as**** toujours ****une**** sorte ****de****… ****plan. »** De toute évidence, elle dut se retenir de mettre un adjectif impoli dans sa phrase. **« - Avant**** que ****tu ****te ****fasses ****mettre ****enceinte,**** ou ****même**** juste ****avant ****que ****tu ****ne ****viennes ****ici ****aujourd****'****hui,**** alors ****qu****'****est-ce ? »**

Et donc Draco n'eut nul autre choix que de se lancer dans une autre explication de comment il avait projeté d'expliquer l'enfant. Pansy n'était pas vraiment enthousiasme à la partie où elle devait recevoir l'Oubliette en lui faisant croire que le bébé qui résidait actuellement dans le ventre de Draco était le sien, mais elle dut admettre que le plan était bien fondé et accepta d'aller dans ce sens (sauf la partie de l'Oubliette) jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y pas plus de complication. Draco soupira de soulagement quand elle déclara que la réunion était finie et se leva de sa chaise.

**« - ****Oh, ****et ****Draco. » **Il leva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle était à la porte. **« -**** Au ****cas ****où**** tu ****avais ****projeté ****de ****me ****soulager ****de ****ce ****souvenir, ****tu ****devrais ****savoir ****que**** dès ****demain**** tout ****ça ****sera ****protégé ****dans ****une ****Pensine, ****alors ****ne ****te ****prend ****pas ****la ****peine ****pour ****ça, ****Chéri. »**

Draco la regarda et fit un signe de tête creusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie et essaya ensuite de se lever… essaya était le mot clé. Le sortilège collant était toujours actif. Draco pensa que ça prendrait du temps pour qu'il disparaisse, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'atteindre Pansy avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de préserver ses souvenirs. Il se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de la chaise et poussa un soupir vaincu.

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas épousé une Poufsouffle ? »_

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 11**

_« Fichu Snape ! Fichu Snape ! FICHU SNAPE ! Eurgh ! »_

C'était devenu d'une façon ou d'une autre le Sonnet de Draco '#7 Séjour au Toilettes' alors qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac chaque matin depuis une semaine. Les six premiers sonnets qu'il avait écrit était durant ses années à Poudlard, un à chaque année et ils étaient tous des variations du même thème : _Fichu Potter ! Fichu Potter !… _Son inspiration poétique n'arrivait cependant pas à la cheville de 'Weasley est notre Roi' quand il était énervé.

Il regrettait juste qu'il ne puisse pas s'abstenir des aliments la nuit parce qu'ils provoquaient toujours le même problème le matin. Mais la nuit semblait le moment idéal pour lui d'avaler de grandes crêpes trempées dans un pot de confiture de fraise et de beurre de cacahuète (une chose que les elfes de maison faisait pour lui et il espérait que personne d'autre ne le saurait jamais). Au moins, cette fois il s'était retenu de mettre de la mayonnaise et de la moutarde dans le mélange. D'accord, il pouvait voir comment son corps objectait le fait d'ingérer tout ça, mais ça ne devrait pas être si dramatique de prendre un peu de nourriture industrielle.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi la potion Anti-nausée de Madame Gobbler pour Sorcière Enceinte ne marchait pas du tout, sauf avec la potion pour calmer son estomac une fois qu'il ait vidé tout ce qui ne devait pas être dedans. Elles semblaient bien marcher pour Pansy et elle avait même l'audace de le taquiner à propos de ça, en disant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre partout dans le manoir. Draco était sûr qu'elle mentait, parce qu'à partir de la première fois où elle lui avait dit ça, il faisait attention à jeter un sortilège de silence sur les murs de la salle de bain. Elle devait probablement le devinait en le regardant avec son expression pincée et être capable de supposer ses activités du matin. Pas qu'elle se soucie si Draco souffrait ou non.

Depuis que cette longue après-midi pleine de révélation une semaine plus tôt, elle agissait prudemment envers Draco, comme s'il menaçait sa vie ou sa position. Dans certain côté il le faisait, Draco savait qu'elle le voyait comme un danger pour elle s'il devait lui dire sa solution quant à la question de l'héritier. C'était la raison principale qu'il ne le faisait pas. Pansy était déraisonnable, même si elle était capable de comprendre que l'enfant que Draco portait augmenterait la probabilité de conserver son titre de Lady Malfoy, elle n'aimait juste pas l'idée d'un enfant qui ne provenait pas de son utérus. Draco commençait à s'inquiéter au sujet du fait qu'elle était capable de mettre du poison dans sa nourriture pour provoquer une fausse-couche, donc il lançait à chaque fois le sort pour détecter les poisons que son père lui avait enseigné, et mangeait rarement en sa compagnie. Peut-être qu'elle se méfiait de la possibilité qu'une fois que l'enfant de Draco serait né, il serait déclaré héritier principal, et, pour éviter tout conflit à venir concernant l'héritage au sein de la famille, son fils pouvait lui être arraché, soit en le lui retirant et le plaçant dans un orphelinat sorcier ou tout simplement en le tuant.

Draco savait que son grand-père aurait (avait même peut-être) fait ça, peut-être même que son père aurait pu commettre un infanticide si l'occasion s'était présentée, mais Draco n'était pas du même adage qu'eux. Il aimait penser qu'il était plus moderne que les méthodes de pratique qui étaient utilisées au Moyen-âge. Il avait hérité de la sensibilité de sa mère pour de telles affaires et ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, même si son père ne l'avait jamais accepté comme une explication au pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu se salir les mains avec du sang. Peut-être aurait-il dut dire à Pansy qu'il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à son enfant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le croirait vraiment… elle le prendrait pour un moyen d'apaiser sa vigilance et frapper au moment de la naissance de son enfant.

Si elle avait demandé, Draco n'aurait certainement pas avoué à Pansy qu'il avait la même appréhension pour l'enfant de Cyrus qu'elle portait pour Draco, mais secrètement il avait fini par réalisé que depuis qu'il savait à coup sûr que sa progéniture n'était pas de sa propre semence, cela importait vraiment qu'il ait quelque chose à lui. Il savait qu'il ne penserait jamais positivement à _cette_ nuit, même si elle apportait quelque chose de positif en définitif. Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été un problème s'il n'avait pas prit cette décision et avait confié son avenir à l'espoir que Pansy tombe enceinte finalement. Il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter l'enfant de Cyrus comme le sien et la situation aurait seulement changé quand ou si Pansy tombé enceinte de son propre fils après ça. Le point était que maintenant ni lui ni Pansy n'aurait jamais la chance de le savoir et elle avoir peur de ce qu'il allait faire pour garantir la primauté de son propre sang. Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il avait de réponse, car aucun d'eux ne savait avec certitude que ce serait un garçon.

C'était justement le problème. Draco ne voulait pas aller voir un médicomage et il n'aurait jamais voulu révéler à Madame Prune sa condition. Pansy n'avait jamais demandé s'il avait l'attention médicale nécessaire pour lui, elle supposait juste qu'il ait ses propres moyens. En fait, à part le souci du destin de son enfant, elle préférait de pas faire attention à la grossesse de son mari.

Draco avait fait tout ce qu'il considérait nécessaire lui-même. Le seul sortilège qu'il n'était pas capable d'exécuter était celui pour révéler le sexe du fœtus. Malheureusement, le sortilège était très compliqué, seulement enseigné dans les études de Guérisseur. Même si Draco aurait pu apprendre à le lancer correctement sur lui-même, il n'aurait pas été capable de lire le résultat obtenu, parce que ça exigé une certaine expertise médicale. Pas que ça aurait arrêté Draco dans le fait d'essayer de l'apprendre. Il devait se rendre compte que son intelligence supérieure Malfoyenne était conçue pour travailler avec des choses de nature différente, comme la politique ou manipuler des gens par exemple, pas pour apprendre une magie que lui et ses ancêtre auraient été (dans des circonstances normales) capable d'obtenir avec très peu d'effort en faisant appel à un spécialiste.

Maintenant il avait deux choix. De faire appel à un médicomage ou un sorcier pour qu'il lui lance le sortilège dans le secret et ensuite faire face aux conséquences, ou préparer le rituel et l'exécuter lui-même sans savoir le sexe de l'enfant, espérant que ça n'endommagerait pas le fœtus ou son corps. Il avait exactement un mois et six jours pour choisir ce qu'il voulait faire, mais pour l'instant il opta pour obtenir tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour le rituel, ainsi au cas où il déciderait de le faire, ils seraient déjà à portée de main.

Après être allé chez Barjow et Beurk, il pourrait aller rendre visite à Snape pour lui demander des potions plus efficaces pour ses nausées matinales. Aussi, il avait besoin d'avoir une deuxième opinion considérant le cas de Pansy et s'il y avait n'importe quoi que Snape donnerait sans hésiter, c'était bien un conseil. Peut-être pourrait-il même trouver une idée de comment il pourrait mettre Pansy de son côté, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir vivre avec un sentiment constant de péril dans sa propre maison.

* * *

Il était presque midi quand il apparut dans l'allée des Embrumes exactement devant Barjow et Beurk dont la vitrine pauvrement fournie contenait seulement quelques 'amulettes de chance' fait avec les pattes avant d'un animal non-identifié et d'une quantité démesurée de poussière qui contenaient peut-être encore l'essence de quelques objets de Magie Noire qui avaient été une fois entreposé là. De nos jours, il était très risqué d'exposer de tels objets où un Auror était susceptible de les voir et aucun sorcier ou sorcière sensé n'avait visité le magasin à la recherche de quelque chose en rapport avec la Magie Noire après que le Ministère ait fait le nettoyage à la suite de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Barjow et Beurk avait la réputation de ventre des objets de Magie Noire, mais seulement les vieux et fiables clients, tels que les Malfoys, savaient que ce n'était pas seulement une rumeur pour attirer les trop ignorants pour faire la différence. Le Ministère contrôlait strictement ce genre d'établissement et souvent ils inspectaient les magasins pour s'assurer qu'ils ne vendaient rien d'illégal. Tout ce qu'ils se procuraient devait être soumis à une inspection du Ministère pour déterminer sa nature et être confisqué si cela s'avérait dangereux. On autorisait encore quelques objets issus de la magie noire qui étaient inutiles ou les choses qui avaient perdus leurs pouvoirs, mais cela n'attirait que les touristes, les collectionneurs, ces cracmols honteux ou les Sang-de-Bourbes surambitieux qui avaient la conviction qu'ils pourraient les utiliser pour une quelconque activité.

Les vraies affaires se faisaient à huit clos et seulement ceux à qui on pouvait avoir confiance pour ne pas révéler quoi que se soit au Ministère le savait… et évidemment ceux qui avaient assez d'argent pour acheter les différents articles vendus. Dans le cas de Draco, la situation était inversée. Depuis que son père avait été arrêté dans le Département des Mystères, le Ministère avait entreprit de nombreux raids sur le Manoir qui étaient récurrents jusqu'à ces dernières années. Donc il n'était pas très sûr de pourvoir garder des objets de Magie Noire dans sa maison et ni ses connaissances. Malheureusement, la maison, comme beaucoup de vieilles résidences magiques, était équipée de son propre esprit et aimé révéler de temps en temps des choses cachées au hasard dans ses profondeurs. Quelquefois, Draco les donnait en signe de sa coopération ou les donnait à des gens crédules comme un moyen de corruption… ainsi alors qu'ils croyaient qu'ils avaient gagnés quelque chose d'inestimables de Draco, ce dernier gagnait pour sa part un moyen de chantage ou l'évidence compromettante qu'ils étaient en possession d'un objet de Magie Noire. Et quand aucun objet n'était profitable, il le vendait habituellement à Barjow et Beurk.

Ils étaient remarquablement prudents dans ces affaires, ils envoyaient habituellement leur assistant au Manoir pour présenter le prix offert et discuter des conditions de la transaction. Ils avaient un avantage en sachant que les Malfoys voulaient en fait se débarrasser des objets, mais Draco devait admettre que Barjow et Beurk n'avaient jamais profité de ça, probablement à cause de leur futures affaires ou à cause du respect qu'ils avaient pour son défunt père.

Draco ouvrit la porte, voyant un autre client regardait les vitrines en verre affichant différentes potions dans des fioles sombres, inhabituelles. Elles étaient comme la coutume le voulait, vieilles et poussiéreuse, le verre de couleur ou les gravures sur le cristal dissimulait la couleur et la texture du liquide qu'elles contenaient – qui, à la connaissance de Draco, était en fait les mêmes philtres d'amour que les jumeaux Weasley Sorcier Facétieux vendaient aux élèves et vieilles sorcières. Les autres vitrines contenaient d'autres 'objets sombres'. Il y avait une main ratatinée qui ressemblait exactement à la Main de Gloire, et il y avait le même assortiment d'os et de bijoux laids qui avaient la réputation d'avoir nui à leurs anciens propriétaires. Les murs étaient décorés avec des appareils de tortures, de peintures magique (maudites disait-on) et même un oiseau vivant, ressemblant à rien que Draco ai déjà vu, secouant la tête dans une cage posée sur le comptoir. Derrière, Draco repéra une tête brune qui était actuellement dos à lui, et qui avait l'air trop jeune pour être un des deux propriétaires de la boutique.

Draco se souvint alors qu'ils avaient embauché un nouvel employé. C'était lui qui était venu au Manoir il y a six mois quand il avait trouvé quelques objets à vendre. Draco ne l'avait pas rencontré, mais d'après ce que Pansy avait apprit auprès de ce nouvel employé, il travaillait là-bas depuis ces deux dernières années, mais seulement dans des tâches moins importantes. Il avait dû être charismatique et plutôt motivant vu comment il avait réussi à charmer Pansy avec ses regards et ses manières douces. Elle avait parlé de lui durant des semaines et Draco avait soupçonné qu'elle ait prévu de l'inscrire dans la longue liste de ses amants. Il ne savait pas si elle avait réussi ou non.

Draco était prêt à montrer à cet homme, doit-il être le seul à suivre, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait jouer, mais il espérait que Barjow et Beurk l'avaient formés de manière appropriée, de sorte que Draco n'aurait pas besoin à recourir à l'intimidation. Malheureusement, le monde des sorciers étaient rempli de Sang-de-Bourbe grossiers et de demi-sang, et cet homme était susceptible d'être l'un ou l'autre, car un Sang-pur de descendrait pas aussi bas que de travailler comme assistant de magasin, même s'ils avaient besoin d'un travail. Les Pur-sang trouvaient généralement un moyen d'acquérir une meilleure carrière et moins dégradante, habituellement comme employé de Ministère, même sous les ordres de cette sorcière née de moldu, ou dans le milieu juridique ou d'affaire.

Draco s'avança vers le comptoir et se racla légèrement la gorge. Mais au lieu que l'assistant se retourne vers lui, Barjow choisit exactement ce moment pour sortir de l'arrière-boutique. Il fut surpris de le trouver là et semblait très occupé, mais essaya de paraitre accueillant et poli. Il ne permit même pas à Draco d'ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

**« - Aaah ! Monsieur Malfoy, quelle plaisante surprise ! Vous ne nous avez pas honoré de votre présence depuis quelques temps. » **Cela n'échappa pas à l'attention de Draco qu'il semblait légèrement nerveux et il aurait apprécié si le vieux sorcier avait parlé un peu moins fort, alors qu'il venait d'attirer l'attention de l'autre client. Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Draco, Barjow commença à chuchoter, se penchant un peu trop près de son visage au goût de Draco. **« - Je dois m'excuser, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous. Vous serez prit en charge par notre jeune employé. Je vous assure qu'il est capable de s'occuper de tous vos besoins. »**

Draco fit un signe de tête, un peu perplexe, alors qu'il entendait Barjow appeler l'homme derrière le comptoir par le nom de McNeil, lui expliquant qu'il était nécessaire de servir Draco pendant que Barjow lui-même s'occupait de l'autre client, puis se sauva. Draco se tourna alors vers l'homme tranquillement et fit ensuite un pas en arrière alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois le visage de l'homme.

Il faisait sombre dans le magasin, mais ce visage était si profondément imprimé dans sa mémoire qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de l'oublier un jour, ou de ne pas pouvoir reconnaitre celui qui le portait. L'homme, même s'il avait empilé des marchandises sur les étagères poussiéreuses quelques minutes auparavant, semblait impeccable avec des cheveux noirs de jais maintenant bien peignés, portant une simple robe noire qui accentuait sa hauteur et sa stature. Draco était cloué par le regard dur mais attentif de ces prunelles sombres.

**« - Monsieur Malfoy ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » **Demanda-t-il alors que Draco semblait être figé sur place et tout le sang ayant quitté son visage. **« - Vous allez bien ? »**

Draco reprit ses esprits en entendant la demande polie et commença à fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir la liste d'ingrédient qu'il avait écrit. Enfin il la trouva et la donna à l'homme… McNeal, Barjow avait dit ? Draco n'avait pas entendu son nom de famille, mais il supposait que ça ne devrait pas être 'Scott', même si c'était le nom qu'il avait dit à Draco la nuit où il l'avait vu.

**« - J'ai besoin de ces ingrédient dans les quantités exacts et les morceaux… » **Il fit semblant de réfléchir. **« - Quel est votre nom déjà ? » **Ce n'était pas la solution la plus élégante, mais il estima qu'il s'effondrerait à n'importe quelle seconde et il était reconnaissant que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé.

**« - Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis terriblement désolé. Mon nom est Simon McNeil. » **Le nom roula de sa bouche comme un mot étranger, comme s'il était inconfortable avec ça. Il semblait un peu troublé, ce qui cassa son expression accueillante qu'il avait montré à Draco auparavant. C'était bizarre mais ça disparu avant même qu'il puisse l'enregistre ou déterminer son sens.

Draco était sûr que l'homme, qu'il appelait encore Scott dans sa tête, ne pourrait pas faire le rapprochement avec le travesti avec qui il avait couché deux mois plus tôt. Probablement qu'il était juste surpris par sa beauté, oui, ça devait être ça. Si c'était le cas, Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, sachant que l'homme était gay. Même s'il portait actuellement un masque de sorcier normal, il était toujours probablement attiré par les hommes, comme sa transformation en humain n'était pas réelle, comme un loup-garou. Du moins Draco trouva ce prétexte.

Scott… McNeil lisait attentivement le parchemin que Draco lui avait donné. La liste n'était pas très longue et la plupart des ingrédients ne faisaient pas partie de la catégorie des 'sombres', seulement un ou deux dont il avait besoin pour le rituel. Alors il lui tourna le dos et commença à fouiller dans les étagères avec une familiarité compétente, rassemblant les ingrédients que Draco avait écrit en un rien de temps. Quand il se retourna, Draco était suffisamment calmé pour être capable de se concentrer sur l'achat. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce qui était sur la liste. Ce n'était pas mauvais de guetter les vendeurs louches quand on achetait quelque chose dans cette rue particulière.

**« - Et le sang de Sombral ? » **Demanda-t-il quand il ne vit pas la très petite fiole noire habituelle parmi les autres ingrédients. C'était le seul ingrédient qu'il ne pouvait pas acheté ailleurs, pas même dans l'Allée des Embrumes et Draco n'était pas disposé à recevoir un refus comme réponse. Cependant, ce fut exactement ce qu'il reçu.

**« - Je suis terriblement désolé, monsieur, mais Barjow et Beurk n'a pas de sang de Sombral dans le magasin. Du moins, pas depuis que j'y suis. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Draco n'essaya pas de se contenir, il était un homme patient en général, mais depuis ces dernières semaines, il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler son humeur. Il était absolument _certain_ que Barjow et Beurk était _effectivement_ le seul endroit où il pouvait acquérir ce sang sans avoir à quitter le pays, en fait, il en avait vu le mois dernier quand il était venu, en fait, il en avait entraperçu et Barjow avait tout fait pour tenter de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

McNeil se pencha en avant, comme s'il voulait imiter le geste de Barjow précédemment, et Draco ne put retenir un cri quand la distance entre eux se réduit seulement à quelques centimètres, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer la puissance qui émanait de l'employé, ni même la légère senteur d'une eau de Cologne masculine mélangé à l'odeur naturelle de sa peau. Instantanément, d'autres sensations associées à cette odeur familière envahi les sens de Draco et il eut du mal à ne pas montrer son désarroi intérieur, tandis qu'il se figeait, attendant le prochain mouvement que Scott… non ! McNeil ferait.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne fit rien de fâcheux, il baissa la voix et essaya de paraitre comme s'il ne faisait rien de méfiant tandis que ses yeux s'élancèrent comme une flèche vers l'autre côté du magasin où son patron parlait de la qualité des marchandises à l'autre client qui les inspectait.

**« - Ecoutez Malfoy. » **Siffla McNeil dans son oreille, provoquant l'apparition de la chair de poule le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco, lui soulevant ses cheveux parfaits de sa nuque et de ses bras, heureusement dissimulés par le col et les manches de la robe. **« - Ceci. » **Il fit un signe de tête vers les deux autres personnes. **« - Est un Auror. Je ne crois pas que vous voudriez voir Azkaban de l'intérieur pour avoir essayé d'acheter un ingrédient illégal en présence de quelqu'un qui pourrait vous arrêter sur place. Si j'étais vous, je prendrais mes affaires et je disparaitrais d'ici aussi rapidement que possible. »**

Draco sentit la chaleur de l'autre homme sur sa joue pendant une seconde alors que Scott se retirait de son espace personnel, mais la menace d'être attrapé par le Ministère remit son cerveau en marche.

**« - Combien ? » **Demanda-t-il d'une voix décontractée qui ne montrait aucune trace de sa nervosité. Après avoir entendu la réponse, il paya le prix et quitta le magasin sans vraiment prendre conscience de son environnement. De l'extérieur, il transplana directement devant la maison de Snape, son subconscient se souvenant que c'était son arrêt suivant. Mais debout sur le seuil de chez Snape et frappant le heurtoir en tête de gobelin contre la porte, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de rassembler dans son esprit comment il était arrivé là.

Snape ouvrit la porte avec un air offensé qui ne changea pas grand-chose quand il vit qui c'était. Mais voyant l'aspect encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Draco, il le laissa entrer sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, toute l'adrénaline de sa fuite rapide disparue de son sang et Draco s'affala inélégamment dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 12**

**« - J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort. » **Fit pathétiquement Draco, en enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Cette fois, Snape pouvait remarquer qu'une partie de lui agissait et qu'une autre partie était en pleine détresse.

Draco sentit une tasse être appuyée contre ses doigts mous et il l'a saisit instinctivement, soulevant la boisson à sa bouche. Mais alors, quand la vapeur chaude atteignit son visage, il devint méfiant. Il renifla le contenu et grimaça quand ça se révéla être du thé.

**« - Pouah. Je sais que vous êtes vieux, mais vous ne vous êtes pas encore complètement transformé en Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Snape ne jugea pas sa question digne d'une réponse, il lui lança à la place un regard très efficace, qui fit immédiatement fermer sa bouche à Draco et boire sa boisson à petits coups. Le thé était bien, il calmait ses nefs presque instantanément et il était fort, finalement. Draco supposa que Snape y avait mit également quelque chose d'autre en plus des feuilles de thé, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver quoi, cela avait exactement le même goût que le thé normal.

**« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » **Le grognement de Snape ne laissa aucun doute à Draco qu'il était le bienvenu, mais si Snape avait été au milieu d'un brassage, il l'aurait dit à Draco. Cela devait juste être la gentillesse ordinaire de Snape.

Draco leva les yeux de sa tasse déjà à moitié vide. Il était fatigué et un peu affamé, même s'il avait mangé un dernier petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour l'Allée des Embrumes. Il détourna le visage avant que Snape ne saisisse l'opportunité de se faufiler furtivement entre les défenses baissées de son esprit.

A part à Pansy, il n'avait parlé à personne de Scott. Elle n'avait pas tenu à entendre tous les détails sales comme Draco l'avait craint et il n'avait pas offert de raconter autre chose que les faits les plus fondamentaux, et certainement pas de lui demander son avis. Elle n'était même pas devenue hostile envers lui après avoir appris ses actes. Pansy était sa femme, comment pourrait-il se faire respecter s'il lui demander conseil ? Snape était la seule autre personne qui était au courant de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit. Et immédiatement, Draco avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour parler des nouveaux rebondissements, ou du moins, vider son sac. Il frissonna en pensant que cette personne était Snape, mais en même temps, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui il pourrait se confier.

Il gémit et reposa la tasse.

**« - Je vais probablement le regretter plus tard, mais d'accord, je vais vous dire ce qui ne va pas. Je viens d'apprendre que l'homme que j'ai utilisé… » **Il fit un geste vers son ventre comme il avait coutume de faire pendant les rares fois où il faisait allusion à la chose… l'enfant en lui. **« - N'est pas un étranger, comme je le pensais initialement. Je voulais que ce soit quelqu'un que je ne rencontrerais jamais plus, c'est pour cela que je suis allé… là-bas. Et maintenant ça… la personne travaille chez Barjow et Beurk, et il a même eu l'audace de me dire de ne pas essayer ou acheter quelque chose en rapport avec la Magie noire. Il a refusé de me vendre du sang de Sombral. Il m'a dit qu'ils ne vendaient pas ce genre de chose, alors que je sais très bien que Barjow et Beurk en ont tout un stock. »**

**« - Vous êtes allé où ? » **Snape haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à la déclamation extravagante contenant par hasard l'ingrédient dont il avait besoin et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment subtilement glissé entre les lignes, comme Draco s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse.

La dernière fois que Draco avait vu Snape – le matin après son voyage à Copenhague – il avait refusé de lui dire quoi que se soit de ce qui était arrivé. Snape avait été – et, apparemment, l'est encore - curieux d'avoir quelques 'renseignements peut-être essentiels'. Il semblerait que cette fois, Draco ne s'en sorte pas. Il se sentait réticent à divulguer où il était allé et ce que le fait de tomber enceinte avait impliqué – il ne voulait pas que Snape arrive à la conclusion qu'il fréquentait régulièrement de tels endroits. Mais alors, sentant son ancien Directeur de Maison le regardait fixement et intensément n'était pas vraiment mieux, alors il céda finalement.

**« - Un club gay, okay ? Je l'ai rencontré à Copenhague dans un club gay. »**

Snape fit un petit bruit aigu semblable à celui causé par de l'air s'échappant d'un très petit trou dans un ballon. Draco frissonna. Et les gens se demandaient pourquoi personne n'entendait jamais le rire de Snape ? Draco se serait bien passé de cette expérience, merci bien. Mais même en étant horrifié, cela ne put détourner son esprit de l'embarras en voyant qu'il riait de lui (encore), provoquant la coloration vive de ses joues.

**« - Vous êtes entrés dans un club gay ? » **Ricana Snape. **« - Bien que j'approuve moyennement le fait que vous ayez porté votre choix sur quelqu'un d'un milieu différent, j'aurais cependant cru que vous choisiriez le père de votre enfant plus… » **Il lança un regard indéchiffrable à Draco et sa voix descendit d'une octave alors qu'il prononçait le dernier mot. **« - … soigneusement. »**

**« - Je l'aurais fait si j'avais eu plus de temps. » **Protesta furieusement Draco.

Snape n'en fut pas impressionné. Ses yeux transpercèrent Draco comme un couteau dans du beurre. **« - Il y avait le temps, Monsieur Malfoy. »**

Draco cligna brusquement des yeux en se rendant compte que Snape avait réussi en le regardant dans les yeux à se glisser furtivement dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas combien de ses souvenirs l'homme avait réussi à voir, l'intrusion avait été si subtile et courte qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que Snape le corrige sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir avec juste leurs précédentes conversations.

**« - Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » **Demanda-t-il, irrité par l'audace de Snape. Il était peut-être plus vieux et également son ancien mentor, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de traiter Draco comme un enfant. Hélas, il était le seul à blâmer parce qu'il savait que Snape aurait l'intention de s'introduire dans son esprit dès qu'il avait passé le seuil.

Snape avait un regard lointain et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, assemblant probablement et analysant les informations qu'il avait récoltées dans l'esprit de Draco. Draco ne voulait pas qu'il fouille ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là, sachant que la moitié du temps il n'avait aucun vêtement sur lui. À la réflexion, Draco ne voulait pas non plus qu'il voit la partie où il avait des vêtements. Il avait besoin d'une distraction et la meilleure distraction était de donner des informations de façon à ce que Snape doivent se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, et non des 'belles images'.

**« - Saviez-vous que le Ministère envoyez des Aurors pour espionner Barjow et Beurk ? »**

Snape lui lança un coup d'œil acéré. Cette fois, Draco baissa délibérément les yeux, il était disposé à les fermer ou détourner le regard si le Maitre de Potion essaya quoi que se soit, mais Snape ne semblait pas intéressé.

**« - Et comment êtes-vous au courant ? »**

Draco se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et prit une posture plus confortable.

**« - Je vous ai dit que j'étais allé faire quelques achats nécessaire, dont le sang de Sombral, que je n'ai pas eu parce que le vendeur, Scott McNeil, a refusé de m'en vendre. »**

**« - j'ai du sang de Sombral dans ma réserve, mais puis-je vous demander dans quel but vous en avez besoin ? Brasser une potion dans votre condition n'est pas vraiment sans danger, vous savez. A propos, vous voulez dire _Simon_ McNeil, non ? »**

Draco fut mortifié par son erreur. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait la même erreur pendant qu'il était dans le magasin ! **« - Oh. Oui, Simon. Vous le connaissez ? » **Draco avait entraperçu une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Snape à la mention du nom. Il était évident qu'il le connaissait.

Le Maitre des Potions haussa les épaules et essaya de paraitre décontracté tout en lui disant quelque chose sur le fait d'acheter des ingrédients peu courant là au moins une fois par mois. Si Draco n'avait pas été si bien informé sur ses tics, il aurait marché. **« - Alors, qui est Scott ? »**

Bon sang. Malheureusement, Snape était également doué pour lire les expressions faciales, surtout celles de Draco. Il était capable de dire quand il mentait. **« - 'Scott' est le nom qu'il a utilisé quand je l'ai rencontré là-bas, pour… vous savez quoi. » **Ronchonna Draco, irrité par le regard de l'homme.

Le visage de Snape pâlit, ou il se déplaça de façon où la lumière fut plus brillante de manière a effacé toute couleur, alors qu'il se penchait brusquement vers Draco.

**« - Simon McNeil est le père de votre enfant ? » **Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Draco roula les yeux. **« - Oh, ne soyez pas si mélodrame ! Il n'est en aucun cas 'le père'. Je suis le père. Il a juste été un outil pour accomplir mon but. » **Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape refusait de voir l'évidence. L'enfant serait son héritier, son sang et la clé de _son_ héritage, et de personne d'autre. Personne mis à part Draco ne serait capable de comprendre ce qu'il avait dû subir pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il lui appartenait légitimement et à personne d'autre. Cela n'avait absolument aucune conséquence de qui Draco avait utilisé pour le faire. Il ne projetait pas de le dire à quelqu'un, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ca ne méritait même pas qu'on en parle.

**« - En tout cas, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de sang de Sombral. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez renoncer à un peu de votre stock. Naturellement, je suis disposé à payer le prix qu'il faut pour ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin de beaucoup, juste quelques gouttes pour le rituel de changement de sexe. »**

Snape haussa un sourcil en un familier geste d'interrogation. Évidemment, ayant des _relations proches_ avec les Malfoys, il avait connaissance du rituel, probablement avait-il même participé à un ou deux. Voyant son titre de Maitre de Potion _et_ que la famille Malfoy le reconnaissait officiellement comme l'un d'entre eux, il était la personne idéale quand une affaire exigeait l'assistance de quelqu'un ayant les capacités de Snape. Sa compétence était bien connue et sa loyauté envers la famille était accordé par une magie ancienne concernant les lignées : le sang Malfoy coulait dans ses veines bien que sa mère était seulement la fille d'une domestique. Donc elle et ses descendants avaient des obligations envers la famille mais aucun droit. Snape n'était donc pas en position de refuser de l'aider dans une affaire sérieuse qu'un Malfoy lui demander, ce qui lui avait couté cher à plusieurs reprises dans le passé.

Draco refusait de ressentir n'importe quelle sorte de culpabilité pour le fait que ses parents et lui-même pour l'avoir exploité dans le passé, ou pour continuer à le faire dans l'avenir. Il se maudit juste pour ne pas avoir pensé à cette possibilité _avant_ qu'il ne se précipite dans cette histoire d'héritier. Évidemment, il avait de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir s'imposer à Snape dans le passé. Draco avait dû faire attention de ne pas gaspiller son aide pour des choses insignifiantes s'il voulait garder les faveurs de Snape après le fiasco avec le vieux bonhomme, mais la situation actuelle était d'une si haute importance que ça justifier les moyens qu'il avait de faire appel à lui. Et en plus, il devait considérer la possibilité que s'il ne faisait pas appel à Snape, les chances de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui était de son côté étaient minces. Aucun vrai Malfoy, Draco y compris, ne laisserait une telle occasion leur passer entre les doigts à cause de quelque chose de mesquin appelé l'éthique, et l'homme le savait bien.

**« - Permettez-moi de deviner. Vous voulez mon aide pour le rituel ? » **Demanda Snape – pas parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose comme ça d'arriver, il voulait juste clarifier ce qui était exactement attendu de lui.

Draco hocha la tête une fois. Si Snape lui avait dit que sa condition n'était pas favorable pour brasser des potions, alors il n'allait pas mettre son héritage en danger.

**« - Donc c'est une fille alors ? » **Demanda Snape sur le ton de l'évidence, que se soit dans sa tête et dans sa question, alors la réponse indifférente que Draco lui donna le surpris pendant une bonne minute.

**« - Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas ? » **Le Maitre des Potion fit une grimace à Draco. **« - Je me serais attendu à ce que la première chose que vous feriez seriez que vous fassiez appel à un Médicomage pour le savoir… »**

A l'expression blême de Draco, Snape ferma lentement les yeux et les rouvrit ensuite avec une expression presque désabusé. Il poussa un soupir bruyant et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

**« - Non, ne dites rien. Je vais deviner : vous n'avez pas prévu de consulter de Médicomage pour… votre grossesse. » **Au moins, Snape pas moins mal à l'aise que Draco pour sa condition. Mais il pourrait montrer plus de compassion voir de délicatesse dans la situation dans laquelle Draco était.

**« - Ce n'est pas une grossesse normale, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. » **Siffla-t-il à l'homme aux cheveux sombres. **« - Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que n'importe qui soit au courant. »**

Snape le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il semblait penser à quelque chose, alors, après lui avait dit d'attendre, il abandonna Draco pour disparaitre dans une autre pièce.

Draco n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il avait à peiner terminé de voir boire le contenu de sa tasse fraichement rechargée (courtoisie d'un elfe de maison maigre que Draco ne savait même pas que Snape possédé) quand son ancien professeur revint, habillé d'une longue cape qui recouvrait complètement ses robes et des bottes de fabrication moldu. En voyant ces dernières, Draco retint avec peine un sourire méprisant, mais il masqua son expression en se détournant et enfilant sa propre cape.

Snape le regarda des pieds à la tête et déclara son aspect 'assez bon', ce qui fit s'indigner Draco car ses vêtements étaient beaucoup mieux qu'un 'assez bon'. En fait, Snape avec sa plus belle cape ressemblait à un clochard à côté de lui.

**« - Où allons-nous ? » **Demanda Draco, supposant que Snape ne voulait pas juste faire le tour du pâté de maison.

Snape regarda Draco avait avoir fermé la porte et activé les sortilèges protecteurs derrière eux.

**« - Nous allons dans le Londres moldu. Je connais quelqu'un qui serait disposé à aider et être à la hauteur de votre problème d'intimité. »**

**« - Qui est-ce ? »**

**« - Vous ne le connaissez pas. Mais si ce n'est pas assez que je me fie à lui, il y a le fait qu'en acceptant de vous examiner et – au besoin – vous traiter, s'il parle, il aura plus de problème que juste un peu de publicité. » **

Draco hocha la tête. C'était au moins un réconfort qu'il serait capable d'utiliser, deviendrait même nécessaire pour garantir le secret. Snape fit signe à Draco de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour pouvoir transplaner tous les deux à l'endroit que seul le plus âgé connaissait.

* * *

L'endroit où Snape les fit apparaitre était l'équivalent moldu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Snape voulait aller dans cette partie… de Londres ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils étaient encore en Grande-Bretagne jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une plaque fixée au-dessus d'une porte vers laquelle Snape se dirigeait indiquant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer au _Deux rue Indy._ Draco ressentit un trouble et se promit de rester alerte.

La porte ouvrait sur un magasin d'art, du moins Draco pendait qu'on devait y vendre quelque chose en rapport avec l'art, étant donné que les murs étaient recouvert de dessins en couleur. Il y avait de l'art abstrait et oriental, à côté de vulgaire peintures de crâne, de serpents, de dragons, de roses, d'armes et de femme nues. L'intérieur était sombre, comme chez Barjow et Beurk, mais Draco doutait que ce soit pour préserver certains objets de Magie Noire sensible à la lumière, voyant que c'était un établissement moldu. La chose la plus particulière était la grande chaise recouverte de cuir au milieu du magasin et du bizarre attirail en métal qui l'entourait.

Quand ils entrèrent, une petite cloche attachée au-dessus de la porte annonça leur présence et bientôt le rideau séparant la pièce principal de l'arrière boutique se souleva pour laisser passer un grand homme habillé d'un hideux jean moldu et une chemise en dentelle à damiers. Il semblait avoir une dizaine d'année de plus que Snape – d'après ce que Draco pouvait en jugé dans la semi-obscurité. Il avait des cheveux pâles, assez longs avec plus de gris que du blond, attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Sa mâchoire était encadré par une drôle de moustache qui recouvrait ses joues et se rejoignait au niveau du menton où les deux moitiés était attachées ensemble. Somme toute, il ressemblait beaucoup à un vieil 'hippy' comme représenté dans le livre d'Etude des Moldus de Pansy, qu'elle lui avait montré une fois. Draco grimaça de dégout. A quoi pensait donc Snape en l'emmenant ici ?

**« - Severus ? » **L'homme était apparemment surpris de voir le Maitre de Potion, mais ni effrayé, ni content de sa visite, ce qui étaient les réactions les plus communes quand Snape voyaient des gens qui le connaissaient – du moins lors des rares occasions où Draco était là pour observer. Snape fit un signe de tête, saluant l'homme comme un égal, ce qui troubla Draco. Cela ne pouvait pas être un Moldu, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme le regarda alors, mais son visage ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou offensé, si ses doutes de l'origine non-magique de l'étranger étaient justes.

**« - Je pense que nous devrions aller à l'intérieur. » **Dit l'homme en montrant les rideaux qui menaient à l'arrière boutique tandis qu'il fermait la porte du magasin avec un sortilège marmonnait qui confirma les soupçons de Draco. Snape s'avança avec une familiarité qui suggérait que ce n'était pas sa première visite ici, s'attendant évidemment à ce que Draco le suive, ce qu'il fit.

La pièce derrière le rideau était quelque chose de surprenant, qui ne ressemblait pas au magasin principal. C'était petit, mais bien éclairé et presque stérilement propre. Draco n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que leur hôte se raclait la gorge derrière lui.

**« - Draco Malfoy, si je ne me trompe pas ? » **Demanda-t-il, mais il était évident que la question était pure civilité, se doutant de l'identité de Draco. Il tendit sa main – elle était grande, les doigts calleux et bien plus propre que Draco aurait pensé en jugeant son apparence. Draco l'a prit. L'homme avait une poignée de main ferme.

**« - Mon nom est Sturgis Podmore, vous pouvez m'appelez Stu ou Doc comme le font les Modus ici. » **Draco s'abstint de grimacer à ces surnoms moldus ridicules. L'homme n'avait-il donc aucun respect pour lui-même ? **« - Je suppose que Snape, ce vieux salaud ici présent, ne vous a rien dit sur moi. »**

Draco ne put qu'hocher la tête, tandis que Snape, debout dans le fond, faisait la grimace à la familiarité mais l'autre homme poursuivit les présentations.

**« - Je suis un Guérisseur, ou plus précisément, j'étais Guérisseur jusqu'à ce que je sois jeté à Azkaban pendant six mois pour violation de propriété au sein du Ministère il y a environ dix ans. Ça n'a pas été très favorable pour ma carrière à St Mangouste et aucun hôpital ne voudrait engager un ex-criminel. »**

Draco fit de nouveau un signe de tête. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait entendu l'histoire par ceux qui y étaient comme l'une des anecdotes de guerre et il fut maintenant en mesure de le connecter avec le nom Sturgis Podmore. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce qui était arrivé à l'homme qui s'était fait prendre, et évidemment aucun des membres de l'Ordre à qui il avait parlé ne le savait non plus. Bien que, il semblerait maintenant que Snape devait le savoir.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la clinique sorcière illégale au milieu d'un ghetto Moldu. Il aperçut le diplôme de Guérisseur encadré au mur. Il avait été déchiré en deux et les deux parties comportés un grand tampon rouge disant : REVOQUE.

Draco fut surpris par un rire sardonique derrière lui alors que Podmore remarquait ce que Draco regardait.

**« - J'aime mieux le second. »**

Draco regarda ce que le Guérisseur indiquait. A côté du diplôme se trouvait un autre cadre identique où se trouvait la copie de l'original – sans le déchirement et les lettres rouges – fait par des mains d'enfants avec des crayons de couleurs Moldus. Draco avait déjà pensé que le Guérisseur avait également des patients Moldu, ce qui ne semblait pas encourager la décision d'être confié au soin de cet homme, mais Snape interrompit ses pensées.

**« - Les présentations sont finies ? Bien, parce que nous sommes venus pour une raison. »**

Podmore croisa les mains et se tourna vers le Maitre de Potion avec un amusement incontestable. **« - Je le pense également. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »**

**« - Pas moi, Monsieur Malfoy. » **Snape fit un geste de tête impatient vers Draco.

Podmore souleva sa baguette et commença à lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'examens sur Draco sans poser plus de question. Il travaillait rapidement et efficacement avec une aura de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait, qui avait un effet calmant sur Draco, qui n'y croyait pas après avoir vu le fond moldu.

**« - Intéressant. » **Dit le Guérisseur après quelques minutes de silence qui avait seulement été dérangé par les bruits des sortilèges. **« - Avez-vous une idée de ce qui pourrait provoquer ces résultats extrêmement inhabituels ? Empoissonnement ? Un sortilège raté ? Une MST Moldue ? »**

Draco fit la grimace à la dernière hypothèse – qu'est-ce que cet homme croyait qu'il était ? – et voulu désespérément détromper le Guérisseur de cette notion. Mais il n'avait pas encore confiance en Podmore pour lui dire sa condition. Snape n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes scrupules. Pour quelconques raisons, il semblait irrité par Draco et avait donc passé outre son droit de choisir à qui révéler des renseignements sur lui et prit l'affaire en main.

**« - Une grossesse. » **Fit le Maitre de Potion avec sa manière acerbe ordinaire.

**« - Fascinant. » **La baguette s'arrêta au milieu d'un autre sortilège. **« - Puis-je demander comment c'est arrivé ? »**

Draco pensa qu'il était trop tard pour être secret. Mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise pour parler de ça à un complet étranger. Donc il fut tout à fait content de laisser Snape parler, qui semblait être plus à l'aise avec le Guérisseur et plus calme que Draco ne l'était à ce moment. Bien que la description de Snape comportait un peu trop de détail à son goût, incluant quelquefois des renseignements que le Maitre de Potion avait du récolter dans l'esprit de Draco, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir dit. Le fait d'avoir été espion pendant si longtemps et le fait de devoir fournir régulièrement des renseignements aux deux côtés avait eu l'effet malheureux de transformer Snape en horrible commère, si la situation exigeait sa contribution. Le fait d'être espion lui avait au moins apprit la discrétion, donc Draco ne devait pas avoir peur qu'il parle de sa condition à une autre personne sans sa permission.

A la fin, Podmore eut un assez bon résumé des évènements ayant conduit à la situation actuelle, bien que Snape ait omis la partie où Draco avait lui-même brassé la potion de fertilité, disant juste au Guérisseur qu'il avait été induit en erreur concernant la vraie nature de la potion. Draco remarqua le léger changement dans le comportement stoïque du Guérisseur à la mention du nom de 'l'autre père'. Génial ! Cela signifiait que chacun dans le monde sorcier savait qui était Scott McNeil ? Bien qu'en considérant la nature de cet établissement, ce n'était pas étrange que Podmore connaisse un vendeur travaillant chez Barjow et Beurk. Draco essaya de calmer ses nerfs.

Après avoir établi que Draco ainsi que l'enfant étaient en bonne santé, Draco demanda au Guérisseur de lancer le sortilège révélant le sexe du fœtus. Podmore dut déterrer un ancien gros livre pour se remettre au courant avec le sortilège étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'il avait été forcé de quitter St Mangouste, mais il assura à Draco qu'il était tout à fait capable de le lancer et de l'interpréter.

Quand, en dépit de cette assurance, ça ne marcha pas, il haussa un sourcil et dit : **« - Nous avons un problème. »**

Draco n'aima pas ça. Snape, qui était allez finalement s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'un mur sans émettre le moindre commentaire ou changer d'expression, fit une grimace et se leva.

**« - Quel est le problème ? »** Demanda Draco. Est-ce que cet homme était vraiment un Guérisseur ? Il détestait ces situations inconnues, mais au moins Snape ne semblait pas avoir de doutes sur les capacités de Podmore et Draco n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se fier au jugement de son ancien professeur.

Podmore ne répondit pas immédiatement, il essaya de lancer d'autres sortilège sur lui, ce qui irrita Draco, parce qu'il ne savait pas lesquels c'étaient. Ils se révélèrent être des sortilèges médicaux plus avancés que ce que Draco connaissait déjà via les livres qu'il avait étudié.

**« - Ca ressemble à de l'incompatibilité magique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco, c'est quelque chose de commun dans les grossesses. Cela signifie juste que votre magie n'est pas compatible avec celle du fœtus… probablement parce qu'il a hérité les traits magiques de l'autre père. » **Draco voulait vraiment faire une réprimande. Comment osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ? Mais le sens de ce que le Guérisseur venait de dire lui donna plus d'une inquiétude immédiatement. La magie avait consisté à créer cette chose à l'intérieur de lui. Cela ne signifiait pas que la magie s'avéré maintenant défectueuse, n'est-ce pas ?

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Quelque chose peut-il être fait ? » **Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était inquiet par ça.

**« - Oui, il y a une potion que vous devrez prendre. » **Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. **« - Je suis sûr que Snape peut la brasser pour vous. Cependant… »** Et cela ne promettait rien de bon. **« - Vous auriez dû commencer à la prendre il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant que le fœtus a presque deux mois, ça ne sera pas aussi efficace. Ça vous empêchera d'être malade, mais ça n'empêchera pas la perte temporaire de votre magie de temps en temps. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Draco n'avait jamais perdu sa magie auparavant. Penser que cette grossesse pouvait provoquer ça avait un aspect terrifiant.

**« - Et en outre, n'importe quelle magie lancé sur le fœtus est inutile. Il y a une barrière naturelle qui s'est développé durant ces deux mois. Elle protège l'enfant de votre magie qui pourrait est malfaisante à cause de l'incompatibilité, donc cela repousse n'importe quelle forte magie lancée par une source extérieure pour atteindre l'enfant. Cela signifie que je peux savoir si l'enfant est en bonne santé ou pas, mais le sortilège pour déterminer le sexe, par exemple, ne marchera pas. Je suis désolé. »**

C'était mauvais. Cela signifiait que Draco était forcé d'exécuter le rituel de changement de sexe sans savoir si c'était nécessaire ou non. Heureusement, le rituel était différent pour le changer le sexe d'un garçon et celui d'une fille, donc il ne changerait pas le sexe du fœtus en fille si c'était déjà un garçon.

Et cela signifiait aussi plus d'examen pour Draco. Malheureusement, ce qui ne pouvait pas être déterminé par la magie, devrait être déterminé par… d'autres méthodes. Draco entra dans une petite cabine fermé par un rideau blanc pour préserver l'intimité, contenant une chaise et un cintre pour y placer ses vêtements pendant qu'il mettait la blouse médicale. Les méthodes de l'examen lui rappela fortement celle de l'urologue moldu où il s'était rendu avant que tout ça ne commence. Il n'aimait pas du tout. Mais heureusement, ce fut vite terminé. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il entendit une conversation à voix basse à l'extérieur – le rideau était apparemment imprégné d'un sortilège de silence mais seulement d'un côté, bien que Draco ne parierait pas sa vie sur cette supposition.

**« - Et notre 'autre patient' ? » **Cette voix appartenait à Podmore. Snape le fit taire et commença à parler avec une voix feutré, mais Draco était capable d'entre seulement certains morceaux.

**« - … n'ai pas encore vu… lui donne… ses potions… un changement ? »**

**« - Non, il n'est pas venu ici depuis deux ou trois mois. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour être honnête. » **Le baryton profond de Podmore était plus discernable que la voix sifflante de Snape. La main de Draco s'arrêta au milieu du mouvement d'accrochage de la robe, et comme une habitude acquise, il commença à écouter indiscrètement et sans vergogne. **« - Je sais qu'il a ce formidable travail secret maintenant, mais il devrait vraiment être plus préoccupé par sa santé. Il y a une raison à son licenciement du département des Aurors, il ne devrait pas prendre ça à la légère. De plus, est-il au courant… des récents évènements ? »**

Alors Snape siffla quelque chose en réponse (ou était-ce une réprimande ?) à laquelle Podmore murmura d'une manière offensée :

**« - Je suis Guérisseur, pas baby-sitter. »**

Draco était conscient qu'il était resté là trop longtemps, donc il tira à contrecœur le rideau et s'avança dans la pièce.

Après avoir arrangé un autre rendez-vous avec le Guérisseur, Snape conduisit Draco dehors. Draco supposait que Snape exigerait que Draco lui tienne compagnie pendant qu'il brassait la potion que Podmore voulait qu'il prenne. Il n'était pas ravi de la perspective d'une autre longue séance d'interrogation du Maitre de Potion pendant qu'il était forcé d'attendre. Autant Draco en voulait à l'homme de l'avoir conduit ici, il était cependant transporté de joie en ayant eu la confirmation que tout – ou presque – allait bien pour lui et l'enfant, ainsi même s'il se sentait fatigué et savait qu'il avait un long après-midi à attendre impatiemment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de Snape à cet instant. Peut-être qu'il serait capable d'éviter le sujet principal et de lui arracher quelques renseignements intéressants sur cette conversation mystérieuse qu'il avait entendu par hasard. Et il devait encore récupérer le sang de Sombral que Snape avait promis de lui donner.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 13**

Cette fois ils étaient dans sa chambre à coucher. Il y avait un miroir dans la pièce derrière eux et légèrement sur le côté. Draco pouvait voir des parties de lui et de Scott s'y réfléchissant. Il pouvait voir son propre torse commencer juste sous son aisselle, le contour léger de ses côtes et son ventre d'habitude plat, maintenant rentré et se rider avec les tremblements de plaisir. Il pouvait voir la courbe de ses fesses maltraités par un pouce habile parcourant la raie, séparant les deux globes de chair. Chacun de ses muscles tremblaient d'anticipation, incluant l'anneau serré dont il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard dans le miroir. C'était ridé et légèrement plus sombre que la peau tout autour, entouré de quelques poils qui avaient repoussé depuis cette nuit-là où les avait rasé. Voir ça l'affecta d'une manière différente à laquelle il se serait attendu, car il se retrouva encore plus excité au lieu d'être dégouté par cette imperfection.

Le reste de son corps était caché par un corps glorieusement nu, doré. Il y avait une paume chaude entre ses omoplates, le poussant contre le matelas, ses fesses se retrouvant surélevé par la position, exposant ainsi pleinement ses parties intimes au miroir – le bout de son sexe tendu, le dessous de ses boules se contractant et la raie de ses fesses. Il observa alors qu'un doigt fort mais doux – d'un teint plus sombre que le sien et brillant d'huile – appliquait du liquide luisant autour de son entrée avec un énervant soin méticuleux, puis finalement, disparaissant lentement dans son corps. En même temps, il sentait la pression sur son sphincter alors qu'il cédait à la délicieuse torture et son corps étant rempli d'une présence fantôme qui était loin de le satisfaire. Pourtant, il n'était pas mesure de détourner ses yeux des mouvements du doigts – et plus tard, des doigts – qui allaient et venaient en lui avec facilité, comme s'il n'y avait aucune résistance en lui. il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne se sentait pas réel.

Allant – et venant – et allant – et venant – avec une lenteur exaspérante qui le faisait tressaillir d'envie – de vouloir en sentir plus.

Draco sentit les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et coulaient le long de son menton, avant de tomber sur l'oreiller blanc. Les doigts accélérèrent jusqu'à ce que Draco ressente un fouillis de vague plaisir et le fourmillement familier d'une imminente libération. Il y avait un pouce qui effleurait ses bourses qui le faisait un peu plus sombrer dans la folie et le plaisir et quelques instants plus tard et il se libéra en long jets blancs et chaud alors que ces doigts continuaient à bouger à l'intérieur de lui, touchant des nerfs qui normalement n'étaient pas fait pour être touchés…

Draco se redressa brusquement, encore désorienté dans l'obscurité et enregistra deux choses. Un : il était seul. Deux : il y avait une couche d'humidité chaude sur son estomac et dans son pantalon de pyjama, trempant les draps de son lit. Il souleva les couvertures et laissa l'air nocturne refroidir sa peau chauffée, et calmant le mince film de sueur qui recouvrait tout son corps.

_« C'était juste un rêve. »_ Il essaya de se calmer avec plusieurs grandes inspirations. Elles étaient grinçantes et affolées. Donc il s'arrêta avant que ses propres actions aggravent son état d'esprit déjà précaire. Si rien d'autre ne marchait, il devrait se forcer à être calme. Mais comment le pourrait-il, alors que son corps entier le picotait avec la sensation persistante ? Il bougea et sentit quelque chose de glissant au niveau de son intimité. Et ensuite, il se rappela de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière.

Une semaine et demie était passé depuis qu'il avait revu l'homme qui s'appelait Scott chez Barjow et Beurk. Une semaine et demie qui avaient été rempli de rêves étranges, érotiques, après lesquels il devait se soulager durant sa douche matinale. Et quelques fois il devait également se soulager l'après-midi, pensa-t-il, embarrassé.

Draco soutint que ce n'était pas vraiment Scott. Il avait lu quelque part que la grossesse faisait devenir la peau plus sensible et que l'appétit sexuel augmentait dans certains cas. En y réfléchissant, il était hilarant de penser qu'il faisait encore des rêves mouillés à vingt-quatre ans et franchement, vraiment dérangeant. Cela n'était rien d'autre que de la malchance qu'il ait croisé Scott dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait également été la dernière personne avec qui Draco avait eu des relations sexuelles avant sa grossesse, ce n'était donc pas étonnant que ses rêves soient tirés des souvenirs de leur nuit commune. Alors il avait essayé de remédier à cette situation en faisant appel à Rose durant ces dernières nuits.

Cela n'avait visiblement pas aidé. En dépit de son envie accru et de sa sensibilité accrue, ses rencontres avec elle avaient été plutôt décevantes. Draco avait désespérément essayé de se concentrer sur sa personne, empêcher son esprit de vagabonder dans des eaux dangereuses. Son subconscient semblait avoir un pervers plaisir à lui rappelait certains souvenirs de Scott quand il se sentait particulièrement bien et il avait été bien ébranlé quand l'illusion avait éclaté au moment où sa main avait touché la courbe des hanches et la poitrine généreuse. Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que son corps ne soit pas déçu de la réalité. Ce qu'il fait, avant que la culpabilité et la peur ne l'envahisse en entendant la voix de son père dans sa tête disant que c'était incorrect. Ce n'était pas mal ! Il essaya donc de se concentrer sur son partenaire de lit et de se forcer à retirer un niveau adéquat de plaisir de la rencontre.

Mais, même s'il passait des nuits passables avec Rose, ses rêves avec Scott persistaient encore.

Et ensuite, la nuit précédente, dans son désespoir, il avait demandé à Rose de mettre ses doigts _là_ pendant qu'elle lui procurait un plaisir orale. Elle n'avait rien dit et Draco n'avait pas été capable de voir son expression dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur la petite bouille d'huile de massage qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Mais maintenant, Draco pouvait pratiquement se représenter son dégoût. Il avait été si embarrassé de lui demander ça et ensuite, il était tard pour se rétracter. Mais ni le fait de ressentir son dégout ni sa propre honte ne l'avait empêché d'apprécier les sensations gauches que ça lui avait procuré.

Dans la lumière du jour, tout cela semblait juste faux et sale, anormal. Comment pouvait-il apprécier quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que Rose devait penser de lui ? Il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

Après qu'il ait reprit ses esprits suite à sa jouissance et revenu à la réalité, dans un acte de désespoir, Draco avait saisi sa baguette et avait hésité à lui lancer un Oubliette quand elle avait été sur le point de partir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir (il n'avait pas demandé une potion à ce sujet à Snape quand il projetait de lancer le même sortilège sur Pansy pour rien, il n'avait vraiment pas très à l'aise avec ça). Maintenant, il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir lancé sur Pansy, parce qu'il avait besoin d'agir avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de répéter à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Draco se leva, dégoutté de lui-même et entra dans la salle de bain avec le dos droit et raide comme s'il avait avalé un manche à balai. Il fixa fermement son regard sur les murs couverts de tuiles blanches tandis qu'il retirait son bas de pyjama souillé et le balançait au sol. Il savait que les elfes de maison l'enlèveraient pendant qu'il prendrait sa douche. Il actionna l'eau à une température tiède qui le refroidit suffisamment. Ce n'était pas froid, mais assez inconfortable pour l'empêcher d'avoir une érection. Il ne pensait pas être capable de gérer une nouvelle humiliation de sa propre imagination en ce moment, et il savait très bien quels genres d'image il aurait en tête s'il essayait de se branler maintenant. Il ne voulait pas non plus être excité à cause de la sensibilité de sa peau qu'il comptait toucher strictement avec l'intention de se laver, donc il utilisa un gant de toilette rugueux, loin de toute sensation sensuelle.

Après qu'il ait accompli les nécessités fondamentales pour se sentir, à défaut d'être entièrement propre, mais au moins un peu moins sale, il but la potion que Snape lui avait préparé, se lança un sortilège de Désillusion et parti furtivement retrouvé la femme travaillant seule dans le jardin français, en train de s'occuper des haies pour les garder ordonnées et 'bien taillée'. Il jeta le sortilège de mémoire et observa durant quelques instants la désorientation qui se peignit sur ses traits dès qu'il fit effet, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Elle reprit ses activités comme si rien n'était arrivé, continuant à chantonner la chanson là où elle l'avait interrompu. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de la regarder et de ne pas se sentir honteux de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire. C'était mieux qu'elle oublie son existence et reprenne sa vie normale.

La nouvelle potion anti-nausée qu'il avait reçu de Snape était plus efficace contre les nausées matinales que les anciennes, donc il fut capable de manger autre chose qu'un simple toast sec et du thé, bien que son appétit ne soit pas plus développé qu'il y a deux semaines. Il mangea son petit-déjeuner automatiquement, sans y faire attention, se contentant de mâcher et d'avaler. Tout le temps son esprit vagabonder, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à découvrir vraiment de logique dans ses propres pensées. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de lutter avec sa propre conscience toute la journée. Oui, même les Malfoys avaient une conscience, juste pas pour la même utilisation que les autres, ceux d'une classe inférieure.

Draco força donc ses pensées à se focaliser sur l'ordre du jour et laisser le reste de côté. C'était le jour de la corruption mensuelle, donc il devait faire une apparition au Ministère. Suite à ça, il avait un rendez-vous durant le déjeuner avec le Chef du Département de Recherche, parce qu'il était toujours bon de se tenir au courant des nouvelles choses. Comme les gens avaient généralement tendance à sous-estimer l'importance de ce Département, personne ne se souciait vraiment de ce qui se passait là-bas. C'était l'endroit parfait pour un sorcier inventif qui était capable d'assembler deux et deux et réussir à sortir sur le marché de la camelote dont les gens raffolaient de nos jours. Si cet endroit n'était pas déjà suffisamment rempli de Serpentard louche dont Derek Digmore et que Draco n'ait pas été Lord du Domaine Malfoy, il aurait essayé d'entrer là. Cependant, suite à un accord bénéfique pour les deux parties, ils s'échangeaient des renseignements commerciaux et autres petites choses qui faisaient briller les Gallions Malfoy.

Après le déjeuner, il planifiait de retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Snape avait refusé de lui donner le sang de Sombral, disant qu'il était impossible de prédire quelle sorte d'effet ça aurait sur lui si ça touchait par hasard sa peau. Il devait être très prudent pendant qu'il préparerait l'encre que le rituel exigeait pour inscrire les runes sur son ventre. Snape avait offert de préparer l'encre, mais Draco n'avait pas aimé cette louche proposition. Au début il avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider pour le rituel, disant que même si ça ne représentait pas de danger si le fœtus était déjà un garçon, ce dont il n'était pas sûr, ça ne marcherait probablement pas à cause de bouclier magique autour de l'embryon. C'était une excuse facile, parce que tout le monde savait que les rituels n'agissaient pas comme la magie enseignée à l'école et Snape plus que quiconque le savait.

Les rituels étaient plus vieux et plus compliqués bien sûr et spécialisés que les sortilèges ou les charmes. C'était exactement ça qui les rendaient si différents (ils travaillaient leur magie lentement, étape par étape, laissant suffisamment de temps à la personne de s'adapter). Cela signifiait que le bouclier, correctement affaibli par la potion de Podmore, céderait finalement à ce lent et pressant rituel et le laisserait passer. Seulement, après un long argument il fut convenu que Snape ferait des recherches sur cette théorie et, s'il trouvait que c'était bon, préparerait tout pour le rituel. Sa volonté cependant ne semblait pas très convaincante. Par conséquent, Draco pensait qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal de retourner chez Barjow et Beurk et acheter du sang de Sombral lui-même – au cas où Snape 'change d'avis' à propos de tout ça à la dernière minute.

L'Auror ne serait probablement plus là depuis la dernière fois, pour l'empêcher de recevoir ce qu'il voulait. Et Draco était absolument certain qu'il pourrait gérer tant la présence de Scott que son absence. Evidemment, il préférerait la deuxième option, mais ce n'était rien dont il devait s'inquiéter. L'homme n'avait absolument aucune signification à ses yeux. Il était juste un homo et un vendeur, même s'il était un sang-pur, cela ne signifiait pas que Draco devait le traiter comme un égal. Bien qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi un sorcier Sang-pur s'abaisserait volontiers à accepter un travail comme vendeur – peut-être quelque chose à avoir avec le fait qu'il est gay. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il était là ou pas, Draco n'avait pas peur de le rencontrer et il ne ressentait nullement l'espoir de le revoir, c'était quelque chose de vraiment ridicule.

Même s'il voyait et parlait à Scott, que pourrait-il lui dire peut-être ? 'Vous m'avez lancé un sort pour que je rêve de vous, alors maintenant annulé ce sort, sinon !' Cela paraissait plus mauvais que cette absurdité de talk-show sur WWN dont certaines femmes du Ministère parlait constamment aux réceptions de Pansy.

Bien que, à la réflexion, il soit possible que ses rêves étranges et désirs anormaux soient provoqué par quelqu'un lui ayant lancé un sort.

Ou peut-être avait-il été empoisonné !

Draco se mit en route vers la cheminée, tout en essayant de penser à qui aurait eu la possibilité de faire ça. Lorsque la réalisation le frappa finalement, il sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son cœur.

Évidemment ! Cela était dû à la potion de Mangemort que Snape lui avait donné – celle qui avait permis à son esprit de penser que l'acte qu'il était sur le point de commettre n'était pas anormal et le forcer à apprécier. L'effet avait été semblable à ce qu'il avait ressentir durant ces deux derniers jours, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt !

L'esprit de Draco tournoyait alors qu'il essayait de classer les renseignements et résoudre la devinette. C'était un fait connu que la plupart des potions n'étaient pas sans un effet secondaire si elles étaient mélangées avec d'autres. Il y avait une branche entière de théorie de potion qui se concentré uniquement sur les expériences visant à découvrir et se documenter sur ces effets. Bien qu'il ait bu la potion de fertilité beaucoup plus tôt, cela avait été (et serait jusqu'à sa mort, s'il se souvenait bien de l'explication dans le livre de Snape) toujours présent dans son corps pour pouvoir créer la progéniture à la première occasion. Il était entièrement imaginable que les deux potions aient communié l'une avec l'autre, modifiant et renforçant le résultat final.

Quelque part au milieu, Scott avait été ajouté au mélange, parce que cela expliquerait pourquoi la potion de viol se serait réactivée après leur deuxième rencontre. Est-ce que cela signifiait que seule une répétition de leur nuit commune mettrait fin à sa misère ? Draco espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que c'était hors de question. Il était certain que Snape serait en mesure de brasser quelque chose pour le guérir. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de transplanner chez l'homme avant de se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et ainsi il pourrait prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement des recherches de Snape et jaugerait s'il avait besoin de se préparer pour le rituel avec ou sans l'aide du Maitre de Potion.

Quand il prit conscience qu'il faisait de lents allers-retours devant la cheminée, il s'arrêta et se força à prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations dans l'espoir que ça le calmerait. Sa frustration, le manque de sommeil reposant et les matins honteux étaient encore présent dans son esprit. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir l'antidote, mais il n'avait pas été entrainé pendant des années à faire preuve de retenu pour être défait par un peu d'anticipation. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la solution, il serait en mesure de contrôler l'envie de passer à l'action immédiatement, par opposition à ce qu'il aurait fait quand il était plus jeune. Il passerait la journée comme il l'avait prévu, se rendre au Ministère, puis chez Barjow et Beurk et peut-être chez Snape entre les deux s'il avait un peu de temps à perdre. Sinon, demain serait bien suffisant, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape ait une potion tout de suite sous la main pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il _supporte_ ça encore un petit peu.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas en faute dans ce qui lui arrivait, il put tout voir d'un point de vue plus exalté. Pas qu'il attendant impatiemment d'être à ce soir ! Faire ses rêves mouillés… des cauchemars non pas provoqué par son esprit mais par une substance étrangère dans son corps ne lui semblait subitement plus si mauvais. Bien que ce ne soit pas une habitude pour les Malfoys de se priver des plaisirs libres s'ils n'avaient pas à payer en contrepartie, aucun vrai Malfoy n'aurait jeté le déshonneur sur le nom de famille avec un tel comportement animal.

Non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas homme à le faire non plus, alors il sortirait vainqueur de cette épreuve avec sa dignité intacte.

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 14**

Sa visite au Ministère se révéla être profitable et Draco était devenu assez doué pour arriver à l'improviste. Après des années à fureter dans le Ministère pour des affaires semi-officielles, il avait à présent réussi à attraper le Ministère elle-même au milieu d'une conversation privée qui avait le potentiel pour pouvoir exercer du chantage sur elle. Draco n'aurait jamais cru y parvenir quand il avait quitté le Manoir. La participation du Maitre de Potion l'avait interloqué, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas que Snape avait des relations avec d'autres personne en plus de Draco et – comme il l'avait vu récemment – Podmore. Il croyait toujours que l'homme vivait isolé comme un ermite, consacrant sa vie à ses études de potion.

Draco était sur le point de passer par la sortie de secours pour éviter les détecteurs de Magie Noire installé dans le hall – et il aurait besoin de le faire pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la signature de la potion de fertilité disparaisse. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle disparaitrait.

Il revenait du Département des Jeux Magiques et Sportifs, où il était allé 'réserver' des billets pour les prochains matchs les plus populaires tels que les Pies de Montrose ou les Harpies de Holyhead. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire comment quelques billets libres pouvaient le faire entrer dans les faveurs d'un amoureux inconditionnel de Quidditch. Et même lorsque les places n'étaient pas nécessaires, il en utilisait quelques-unes pour passer un après-midi sous un sortilège de Désillusion dans le 'charmant' cercle ses gardes du corps. Pas qu'il ait eu la chance de s'offrir une nouvelle fois ce luxe. C'était devenu trop dangereux et, franchement, il avait vraiment envie de passer le match en compagnie de quelqu'un qui avait plus de conversation que 'va me chercher une Bière-au-Beurre !'

Même si ces gardes du corps actuels étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que Crabbe et Goyle avaient été, ils n'étaient pas encore son égal. C'est une chose drôle, pensa-t-il, qu'un Malfoy veuille avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait être son égal au lieu d'accepter l'ordre naturel qui avait placé les autres sous lui. il était sûr, s'il avait dit quelque chose comme à son père, que Lucius se serait personnellement occupé de faire sortir ces pensées de sa tête. Draco, bien qu'il frisonne intérieurement aux souvenirs des méthodes éducatives préférées de son défunt père, était du même avis. Quand son père était mort, Draco avait décidé qu'il l'honorerait lui et le sang des Malfoys en se débarrassant de ces sortes de pensées destructives.

Draco était sur le point de s'engager dans la cage d'escalier de secours du Ministère qui menait à un point de transplanage isolé au deuxième étage destiné à être utilisé par les Aurors comme raccourci en cas d'alerte. Il fut extrêmement surpris quand il entendit la voix de Snape – sifflante et tranchante comme lui seul réussi à faire – résonnait au coin du couloir. A la voix qui répondit à son salut, Draco put dire qu'il avait une compagnie très importante. Draco s'avança prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de jeter un coup d'œil au tournant du couloir. Heureusement, le couloir était sombre, et les intervenants lui tournaient le dos, debout devant une porte de bureau fermée. Draco se demanda qui travaillait dans un endroit isolé, nettement en dehors de la pulsation principale du Ministère. Ce bureau devait être l'un des moins importants, comme le Bureau des Relation Diplomatique des Centaures, mais si c'était celui là, pourquoi le Ministre était ici ?

**« - Il n'est pas là, Severus. »**

La voix secoua fortement Draco et il prit donc son temps pour mieux observer. Il aurait le temps de trouver un sens derrière ces mots et les gestes plus tard, quand il rejouerait le souvenir dans la Pensine qu'il gardait enfermé dans son bureau au Manoir.

Le ton était plus doux et plus que la voix adolescente Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il se souvenait de ses jours d'école. Même si elle occupait maintenant le plus haut poste de commandement, Draco avait toujours évité la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger depuis la fin de la guerre. En fait, il ne l'avait pas revu d'aussi près depuis qu'il avait reçu son Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe.

_Cela_ avait été une autre claque dans son visage. Draco avait été le seul à être décerné d'un Troisième Classe, tous les autres qui avaient été récompensé pour leurs efforts durant la guerre avaient reçu un Second Classe ou un Premier. Tous les héros de guerre avaient été honoré d'une plaque dans le hall principal du Ministère, les premiers noms étaient ceux qui avaient reçu les Premières Classe, puis ceux des Deuxième Classe et finalement, tout en bas de la liste se trouvait la plaque solitaire pour « _Draco Malfoy – Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe – honoré pour ses services indispensables. » _Directement sous Luna Lovegood, évidemment, comme si son nom n'était pas déjà assez attaché au sien – contre sa volonté.

Draco Malfoy méritait mieux. Après tout, il était celui qui avait aidé à, eh bien, il n'avait pas fait pencher la balance du pouvoir parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait s'il n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent d'avoir choisi le camp des vainqueurs, mais il avait permit de mettre un terme à cette effusion de sang de la façon la plus rapide. La guerre était idéale pour gagner une certaine influence financière et politique, mais le pouvoir s'était basé sur telle façon que Draco n'aurait jamais une bonne position pour récolter ses fruits. Sans parler de l'épuisement radical que la guerre avait provoqué dans la sélection de robe de qualité et de chocolat et la baisse du prix du vin dans lesquels les Malfoys étaient investis avec un pourcentage significatif. Il n'y avait aucune question à laquelle il devait mettre fin.

Ses actions avaient également sauvées le nom des Malfoys de la mauvaise situation dans laquelle il avait été mis à cause des circonstances malheureuses. Même le portrait de Lucius Malfoy, qui agissait comme un vieux grincheux, accrochait dans le vieux bureau de son père avait été impressionné par les accomplissements de Draco. C'était dégradant que ces amoureux des Moldus lui donnent la récompense la plus basse. Il aurait au moins dû avoir un Ordre de Merlin, Deuxième Classe. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il déteste toujours Granger au point qu'il n'essayait même pas de feindre la sincérité.

A la différence de lui, Snape semblait être assez gentil avec elle. Il cirait les pompes des Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant ? Pensa Draco, scandalisé. Naturellement, Snape était lui-même un demi-sang. Ce n'était pas seulement sa grand-mère qui avait été une domestique, mais son père avait également été un Moldu. Draco ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais il était facile d'y passer outre même s'il connaissait le pedigree de Snape quand on voyait ses connaissances et son génie pour les Potions et la Magie Noire. Il ne serait jamais capable d'oublier que Snape avait été une personne – en plus de son père – qui lui avait pratiquement tout apprit pour être un bon sorcier. Les autres enseignants à Poudlard étaient inutiles et tenaient plus à de la plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Draco avait excellé en Potion et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal – les deux cours que Snape avait enseigné – et pas dans les autres.

L'esprit de Draco s'interrompit ici alors qu'il sortait lui-même de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ce qui arrivait. Il savait que ça n'aurait pas d'importance si son cerveau manquait une information car la Pensine – peu importe quoi – lui monterait les moindres détails, mais seulement s'il enregistrait ce détail, donc il devait se concentrer.

Draco avait compris que Snape était venu à la demande de l'occupant de ce bureau et – découvrant qu'il n'était pas là – voulait laisser quelque chose pour lui. Draco ne fut pas du tout intéressé par l'employé dont ils parlaient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Granger dire son nom, parce que Snape évitait soigneusement de le nommer. C'était Harry. Draco ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre à qui Granger pouvait associer ce prénom au Ministère autre que Potter. Cela attisa naturellement son intérêt.

Il n'avait plus revu Potter depuis la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait bien aperçut de loin, mais à ce moment-là il était occupé à sauver sa propre vie, merci beaucoup, pour prêter attention à sa vieille Némésis scolaire qui était en train de se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Draco ne savait pas – et franchement, il s'en fichait – ce qu'il avait fait depuis. Il savait que Potter n'était pas mort parce que _La Gazette _aurait sans aucun doute parlé pendant des semaines de ce _'_tragique évènement', et changeant chaque aspect pour augmenter les taux de vente. Il avait entendu dire que Potter travaillait au Ministère, mais sa chance avait toujours été avec lui et il n'avait jamais rencontré Saint Potter ici durant toutes ces années.

Pour une quelconque raison, Granger offrit de prendre 'le paquet' de Snape, disant que le contenu n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait laisser sans surveillance dans un bâtiment plein de fouineurs. Pendant une seconde, Draco crut que sa présence avait été découverte, mais alors Granger continua à la conversation et Draco pensa que ce n'était pas très malin de donner l'occasion à quelqu'un de tirer profit de cet échange. Finalement, elle réussit à baratiner Snape pour qu'il lui donne 'le paquet' qui changea de main avec un léger bruit de cliquetis. Draco devina qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs fioles de potion dedans.

Maintenant, la grande question était : Pourquoi Potter aurait-il besoin des potions de Snape qui devaient être gardée prudemment, ou plutôt – comme Draco l'avait compris – gardées secrètes du Ministère ? D'après le langage du corps de Granger, qui n'avait pas apprit comme Snape à déguiser ses réactions, Draco pensait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureux de les avoir près d'elle, ce qui suggérait qu'elles étaient dangereuses ou que c'était des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir avec elle. Potter prenait-il des potions illégales ?

Le reste de la conversation s'avéra encore plus intéressante – à part la partie où Snape continua à être tout sucre tout miel avec Granger, comme s'il était sur le point de lui déclarer sa flamme. Ce qui était peut-être véritablement le cas de Snape, mais Granger ne semblait pas soupçonnait quoi que se soit et Draco pouvait même dire qu'elle était flattée de l'attention du Maitre de Potion. Draco avait envie de vomir en voyant ça, donc il décida d'ignorer la performance ratée et de se concentrer sur la conversation.

**« - Comment va-t-il, Severus ? » **Demanda Granger en levant de grands yeux inquiets vers le Maitre de Potion. **« - Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas en parler, mais je suis inquiète pour lui. »**

**« - Il va s'adapter. » **Fit Snape pour l'apaiser. **« - Il devra continuer le traitement pendant plusieurs années au moins, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'adapte à l'abstinence. Je ne parle pas avec lui régulièrement, mais d'après ce que je reçois des nouvelles de Sturgis, il a encore des rechutes. Il n'a jamais été très bon avec l'autodiscipline et vous savez ce qui se passe quand il est énervé. Les inhibiteurs et les antidépresseurs pourraient l'aider plus efficacement s'il les prenait régulièrement et non quand l'envie lui prend. »**

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien que Snape ait choisi ses mots plutôt équivoquement, le sens ne pouvait pas être mal compris. Potter prenait des médicaments. Apparemment, Snape lui fournissait une potion qui devait l'aider à arrêter d'en utiliser, mais Potter s'avérait ne pas être assez fort pour y renoncer entièrement et faisait des rechute de temps en temps. De plus, la conversation sans queue ni tête qu'il avait surpris entre Snape et Podmore prenait subitement et étonnamment un sens. Ajoutée à celle-ci, cela concordait parfaitement, donc ils devaient parler de Potter.

Granger soupira et fit une légère grimace. **« - Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai été à peine capable d'empêcher le Département des Aurors de découvrir ça et d'empêcher les gens sauf Shaklebolt de connaitre la véritable raison pour laquelle il est trop dangereux pour lui de rester dans leurs rangs, mais s'il continue à être négligent… je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais en mesure de garder cette affaire confidentielle. »**

Oh ! C'était encore mieux ! Non seulement Potter prenait des drogues, mais le Ministre agissait comme son complice en faisant usage de sa position. Si ce n'était pas un scoop, alors Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était !

**« - Et si les médias en ont vent ? Je ne veux même pas penser quelle serait leur réaction ! Ou les… autres conséquences. » **Apparemment, Granger était aussi consciente de la précarité de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Draco joua avec l'idée de vendre l'information à _La Gazette_ – il avait encore quelques contacts avec Rita Skeeter, qui, tout à fait étonnamment, avait réussi à rester l'auteur free-lance _qui était_ publiée en fait. Elle n'avait pas très bonne réputation, donc elle ne pouvait pas avoir de travail permanent, mais les éditions dans lesquelles ses articles paraissaient connaissaient toujours les plus hautes ventes.

Mais non, même si l'idée était attrayante, Draco savait qu'il serait capable de gagner _beaucoup _plus s'il garder ça pour lui – pour le moment. Quand il en aurait fini avec Granger – et peut-être avec Potter également, il pourrait alors rendre un petit service à une vieille connaissance comme Rita.

Le reste de la conversation continua de la même manière, renforçant les déductions que Draco avait déjà faites. Il patienta jusqu'à leur au revoir et il était vraiment très écœuré par le flirt incessant que Snape faisait. Pour sa défense, Draco devait reconnaitre que ses talents d'acteurs étaient supérieurs. Il ne l'aurait pas aussi bien connu, même Draco aurait été trompé en pensant que son affection était authentique. Bien qu'il fut évident qu'il se jouait d'elle, Draco frissonnait encore à la possibilité d'où cette tromperie pouvait allait. Granger n'était pas bête, même si elle était une femme et une Gryffondor, et en tant que telle, elle était probablement encline à suivre ses émotions plutôt que son bon sens. Mais pourquoi Snape prenait-il la peine de flatter Granger ? Elle avait déjà confiance en lui, il avait un membre de son précieux Ordre après tout. Et franchement, si tuer Dumbledore n'avait pas ébranlé sa foi en Snape, Draco doutait qu'être impoli le ferait. Pouah. Il y avait vraiment des gens à qui la flatterie n'allait pas et Snape était un de ceux-là. N'était-il pas honteux pour lui de se pavaner comme un paon ? N'était-il pas trop vieux pour ce genre de chose ? Et comment est-ce que Granger pouvait s'y laisser prendre ? Il avait été son enseignant et pourrait être son père, par le saké de Merlin !

Draco secoua la tête et parti furtivement vers l'escalier, montant rapidement au deuxième étage et transplana au restaurant où il avait accepté de rencontrer Digmore.

Le fait que Snape ait subitement un quelconque intérêt de devenir sympathique avec le Ministre était une énigme. Draco n'allait pas se mettre entre eux, ce n'était pas si important et si ces nouvelles informations étaient divulguées aux bons endroits, cela aiderait à se débarrasser finalement d'elle. Cela pourrait amener à se mettre Snape à dos s'il faisait ça, mais Snape avait creusé sa propre tombe en jugeant bon de ne pas confier ses machinations à Draco. Et son acceptation douteuse pour l'aider avec le rituel le faisait vraiment douter de l'homme. Draco décida qu'il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec lui au sujet de son allégeance.

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 15**

Finalement, il fallut cinq jours à Draco pour rendre visite à Snape. Principalement parce qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver quoi que se soit sur le petit problème de Potter avant d'affronter Snape à ce sujet. Maintenant, cinq jours plus tard, il n'était toujours pas prêt d'élucider le secret, et il lui fallait des preuves s'il voulait discréditer Granger. Ses sources n'avaient pas réussi à trouver la moindre information utile sur Potter pour le moment, seulement qu'il avait démissionné de son poste d'Auror pour des raisons de santé. Et malheureusement le dossier était inaccessible, comme ils l'auraient fait en temps de guerre avec un crime. C'est pourquoi Draco avait décidé de retarder l'affrontement avec Snape à ce sujet, mais il avait certaines autres questions dont il avait besoin de réponses urgentes.

Pendant ces cinq jours, il avait prit une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve toutes les nuits, ce qui mettait un terme à ses rêves, même si le matin il se sentait toujours un peu fatigué. Il était difficile pour lui de se lever tous les matins, surtout après le réveil, mais c'était un mal nécessaire car la potion cessait alors de faire effet. Et s'il se rendormait, alors les rêves revenaient inévitablement, comme il l'avait découvert le premier matin.

Maintenant, il se trouvait de nouveau sur le pas de la porte de Snape et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un air de déjà vu. Ces derniers temps ses actions se répétaient inlassablement alors qu'il allait chez le Maitre de Potion chaque fois qu'il avait un quelconque problème. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Pendant ces dernières années, Snape avait été le seul en plus de sa femme à qui il avait pu se confier et qui pouvait le conseiller (bien que Pansy ait quitté ce cercle élitaire un peu plus tard).

**« - Que voulez-vous ? J'ai un rendez-vous, alors quoi qu'il se passe, soyez bref ! »**

Ce fut la première phrase que Snape lui adressa après qu'ils aient échangés les salutations ordinaires. Draco fronça les sourcils. Snape avait dû être énervé par quelque chose pour agir ainsi avec lui.

**« - Un rendez-vous ? Est-ce avec Granger ? » **Risqua Draco avec un pressentiment.

Snape se tourna vers lui après s'être figé durant une seconde, comme s'il avait fallut un moment de répit à son cerveau pour reprendre ses activités normales et se remettre à faire fonctionner les autres parties du corps. **« - En fait, c'est exact. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez deviné, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. »**

**« - C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Bien sûr, **_**vous**_** êtes un traite à son sang et un Sang-mêlé également, donc je ne devrais pas m'attendre à mieux de votre part, vous ne trouvez pas ? » **Siffla Draco avec colère, allant à l'encontre de ses meilleures intentions, alors que tout son self-control s'effondrait.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû utiliser des termes plus raisonnables en y réfléchissant un peu plus tard, mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son sang-froid, ce qui arrivait très souvent ces trois derniers mois, et Draco ne savait pas si c'était à cause des hormones mais il n'aimait pas du tout.

**« - Je ne vois pas ce que vous racontez, M. Malfoy. Et je croyais que vous aviez grandi au point de ne plus mentionner ce nom. C'est politiquement incorrect. Quelquefois je me demande sérieusement comment vous vous attendez à pouvoir accomplir quoi que se soit en politique si vous continuez à dépréciez les gens vigoureux, tel que le _Ministre_. »**

Le ton de Snape était glacial et clame, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par la diffamation de Draco, et le corrigeant simplement sur son étiquette inconvenable. Si ça n'avait pas été sur une telle voix, le dernier mot aurait fait reprendre ses esprits à Draco. A condition qu'il ait continué sa déclamation extravagante, ses mots suivants auraient été : _**« Elle ne sera pas Ministre très longtemps ! » **_Mais il fut capable de s'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et admette qu'il ne les avait pas seulement vu ensemble, mais les avait également entendus parler. Ainsi, au lieu de dévoiler ses secrets, il prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dire.

**« - Je vous ai vu avec elle l'autre jour au Ministère. »**

**« - Vous nous avez vu. Et alors ? » **Snape ne semblait pas perturbé par cette nouvelle.

**« - A quoi pensez-vous ? » **Draco sentit une autre montée de colère en lui, mais il la contrôla et garda son sang-froid cette fois. **« - Elle est peut-être Ministre, mais c'est toujours une Sang-de-Bourbe. Sans parler du fait que vous pourriez être son père. » **Il vit Snape hausser les sourcils de nouveau, mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. **« - Ne me dites pas qu'il y a rien entre vous. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. »**

Snape attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa diatribe, même s'il était sensiblement pressé de se rendre à son rendez-vous, avant qu'il ne réponde.

**« - Je ne vous dirais pas qu'il y a rien entre nous, parce que ça ne serait pas vrai. Elle a été une de mes meilleures étudiantes durant sept ans, même si son attitude me rendait fou. Après ça, nous avons collaboré durant trois mois et avons vécu sous le même toit. Donc je vous garantis que je la connais vraiment très bien. Mais… » **Snape leva une main, paume vers l'extérieur quand il vit Draco ouvrir la bouche. **« - Je sais ce que vous impliquez et il n'y a pas, et n'y aura jamais **_**n'importe**_** quelle sorte de sentiment romantiques entre nous deux. »**

Draco secoua la tête. Snape croyait-il vraiment qu'un Serpentard serait aussi crédule ?

**« - Je vous ai vu tenir sa main. »**

**« - C'était une _poignée_ de main. »**

**« - Et le sourire… Vous_ lui_ _souriez_ ! »**

Snape n'essaya même plus de faire semblant qu'il était irrité par Draco. Il aurait été capable de couper des diamants avec la voix qu'il utilisa pour répondre.

**« - Evidemment que je souriais. C'était une Gryffondor, au cas où vous auriez déjà oublié. Si j'avais maintenu mon expression normale…, elle aurait cru soit que j'étais furieux contre elle, soit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi et elle n'aurait eu de cesse de me questionner pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Croyez-moi, c'était rien de plus. »**

**« - Je ne vous crois pas. »**

**« - Je vous **_**assure**_** que j'ai aucun intérêt pour sa personne. J'étais simplement civil. Hélas, je ne suis pas disposé à continuer cette ridicule **_**discussion**_** plus longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une **_**réelle**_** raison pour votre visite, donc **_**j'apprécierais**_** que vous alliez droit au but afin que je sois capable d'être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous. » **Le nombre de mot sur lequel il insista montrait parfaitement bien le niveau d'agacement de Snape.

Draco voyait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire parler Snape s'il était résolu à lui mentir. Il réussirait seulement à l'énerver encore plus. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas croire que Snape croyait que Draco laisserait tomber cette conversation. Mais d'un autre côté, le Maitre de potion avait raison. Il y avait des affaires plus urgentes à sa visite qu'une stupide liaison.

**« - Il y a deux raisons en fait. La première est que je voulais vous demander ce que vous avez découvert sur le rituel. »**

**« - Oui, le rituel. » **Snape grimaça. Draco eut l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

**« - J'ai consulté le Guérisseur Podmore en plus de plusieurs livres et nous avons convenus que vous ne devriez pas le faire. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quelque chose de spécifique, comme il n'y a eu aucun cas d'exécution de ce rituel dans des circonstances identiques à la vôtre… donc impossible de savoir si c'est réellement nécessaire, ni l'impossibilité de le déterminer. Aussi, la barrière magique autour du fœtus risquerait interférer avec le rituel, même si sa nature est différente de celle d'un sort. Le fait est que personne n'a été en mesure de trouver **_**comment**_**, avant que ça n'ait effectivement lieu, et je ne pense pas que vous êtes ce genre de personne qui effectue des expériences dangereuses pour soi-même et qui pourrait nuire au futur de votre héritage. »**

Draco ne répondit pas. Sa mine avait commencé à se renfrogner au moment où Snape l'avait mit en garde pour le rituel, et elle s'était renforcé alors qu'il écoutait les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas le faire. Toute l'explication sonnait étrangement, comme si Snape avait tout inventé, ça ne disait rien à Draco que ce qu'il savait déjà. Comme il l'avait prévu, il était clair que les promesses de recherche n'était qu'une tactique de le garder oisive, pendant que Snape faisait semblant de chercher… et ce n'était pas un faux-semblant très convaincant non plus.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il avait besoin de temps pour y penser en privé. Il savait cependant que Snape s'attendait à ce qu'il s'oppose à ça et commence à se disputer avec lui, Draco ne s'en sentait pas l'humeur alors il fit comme si les mots du Maitre de Potion l'avait convaincu de ne pas le faire. Snape ne semblait pas se douter que tout cela était un mensonge, mais Draco pensait qu'il était plus sûr de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, alors il aborda son autre problème.

**« - La deuxième raison de ma venue est un antidote pour cette potion d'inhibition que vous m'avez donné. Je sais que normalement les effets ne devraient pas être permanents, mais il semblerait que sa puissance se soit combiné d'une façon ou d'une autre à la potion de fertilité… du moins, selon moi, vu que je ne prenais aucune autre potion. »**

**« - Je ne comprends pas. » **Snape lui lança un regard impatient. Draco ne voulait vraiment pas donner d'explication plus approfondies, mais il semblerait que ça ne lui serait pas épargné.

**« - J'ai commencé à avoir ces rêves récemment… » **Draco vit Snape hausser une nouvelle fois les sourcils, mais il ne posa aucune question, lui demanda silencieusement de continuer son explication, ce qu'il fit après avoir poussé un soupir.

**« - Je rêve la nuit, plus spécifiquement, je ressens des désirs presque irrépressibles de participer à ce genre d'activité sexuelle… ce n'est clairement pas normal. Les symptômes sont les même qu'au moment où je l'ai prit, donc ça doit venir de la potion. »**

Draco avait fini de parler mais Snape n'ouvrit pas la bouche durant plusieurs secondes. il le regardait comme s'il devait se retenir de montrer ses sentiments, ce qui n'arrivait pas fréquemment vu que Snape était un expert dans l'art de l'autodiscipline. Draco n'aimait pas les implications que son esprit lui fournissait à cause de ça.

Quand Snape commença finalement à parler, il lui répondit d'une manière comme si Draco lui avait demandé son chaudron préféré. Et la réponse qu'il consentit à lui donner n'avait pas beaucoup de sens non plus.

**« - Ce n'était pas une potion. C'était juste un placebo. » **

Cela devait être une potion de Septième Année parce que Draco n'était pas familier avec ça. Donc il demanda à Snape de le lui expliquer plus clairement. Snape, voyant la confusion dans ses yeux, soupira et passa en mode enseignement.

**« - En général, un placebo est le remplacement d'une chose réelle. Ça n'a aucun effet réel. Ce que je vous ais donné était juste un antibiotique à base de liqueur aux herbes afin de vous éviter de contracter une quelconque MST durant votre sainte quête. Je ne croyais pas que vous le feriez vraiment, mais vous vous êtes avérés plus entêté et plus _Gryffondoresque_ que je ne le pensais. »**

Snape clos son explication avec cette dernière pique, mais tout ce que Draco était capable de faire, c'était de cligner des yeux. Que voulait-il dire par pas réel ? Il commençait presque à paniquer. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne le faisait pas, c'était parce que peut-être Snape lui mentait… exactement comme pour le rituel… même si Draco n'avait pas encore trouvé pourquoi. Apparemment, Snape prit son manque de réponse comme une offense, parce qu'il saisit sa cape sur le dossier d'une chose et commença à s'en vêtir, lui lançant un sourire méprisant généralement réservé aux Gryffondors… mais apparemment, Draco avait quelques traits en communs aussi maintenant.

**« - Avez-vous vraiment cru que je risquerais de conserver des Potions extrêmement illégales juste pour leur valeur sentimentale ? Vous savez très bien que de nos jours, les gens sont arrêtés rien que pour les avoir en leur possession. »**

Snape fit une grimace et regarda l'horloge sur le mur.

**« - Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me passer un coup de cheminette _une autre_ fois. »**

Sur ce, Snape escorta un Draco encore troublé jusqu'aux périmètres des sortilèges de sécurité et transplanna ensuite sans un autre mot.

_**A suivre…**_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Loppe :** Ouais, Draco est un petit comique en herbe avec ses réactions... et c'est justement parce qu'il s'en rend pas compte qu'il est si drôle. Tu n'as pas fini de rire avec lui, crois-moi._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 16**

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte du changement dans le comportement de Snape plus tôt. Il avait dû avoir recourt à un puissant et compliqué sort pour que Snape se joue si facilement de Draco : neutraliser le pouvoir du sang Malfoy et changer sa personnalité au point où il le trahirait. Ça, ou l'auteur était un autre membre de la famille Malfoy, dans ce cas là l'obligation de sang n'était plus un obstacle mais plutôt un outil commode pour rendre la trahison de Snape plus facile à accomplir. C'était quand même surprenant pour Draco, parce que même si Snape n'avait pas aimé Draco durant les années où il avait joué son rôle en favorisant son élève au profit des autres, il savait qu'il était le choix le plus raisonnable en restant à ces côtés car il avait le pouvoir nécessaire pour protéger les potions de l'homme du reste de sa famille. En rétrospective, Draco admettait qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas exiger que Snape lui prouve sa fidélité, afin d'empêcher une situation comme celle-là de se produire.

Draco était certain que Snape lui avait menti durant tout ce temps et Merlin seul savait les autres mensonges qu'il avait pu lui dire avant ça. maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était entièrement possible que Snape lui ait fait boire cette potion dans l'intention de lui faire du mal et en sachant parfaitement les effets que ça aurait sur lui – même s'il avait dû avoir un temps de réflexion assez court alors que Draco lui avait parlé de la potion de fertilité quelques heures plus tôt. Conduire quelqu'un à la folie était un moyen de neutraliser son ennemi en expliquant l'objectif de la potion. L'effrayer en lui faisant croire que le rituel nuirait au fœtus aurait cinquante pour cent de chance qu'il donne naissance à un enfant de sexe féminin, ce qui lui retirerait son héritage. Peut-être que Snape savait qu'il y aurait la possibilité que lui et son enfant soient magiquement incompatibles et, en ne le disant pas à Draco, il avait réussi à mettre un autre obstacle sur sa route.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en Snape, mais il devait continuer à jouer le jeu pour sa propre sécurité. Car aussi longtemps que la personne qui tirait les ficelles croyait qu'il faisait encore confiance au Maitre de Potion, il ou elle essaierait de continuer son plan à travers lui et non par d'autres moyens. Snape, au moins, était un facteur que Draco connaissait maintenant et s'en méfierait, même s'il était réduit à devoir deviner les détails de son implication, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier tout ce que la personne derrière tout ça savait de son état ni de ce qu'il ou elle projetait de faire à moins de forcer Snape à boire du Veritaserum. Il était tout à fait possible que cette personne ait rencontré le Maitre de Potion qu'une fois dans le passé et qu'il ou elle lui avait ordonné d'empêcher Draco de toucher son héritage de toutes les façons possibles. Cette personne avait ensuite évité tout contact avec Snape, ne voulant pas risquer d'être découverte par Draco, qui était connu pour apparaitre chez Snape à n'importe quelle heure du jour sans l'informer à l'avance de sa visite imminente.

Draco avait maintenu cette habitude afin d'empêcher son agresseur de prendre contact avec Snape, et avait finalement demandé au Maitre de Potion de faire un serment afin de préserver ses secrets. Il était fort probable que ce ne soit pas d'une grande utilité vu que Draco n'avait pas pu se résoudre à utiliser le Serment Inviolable, mais plutôt une variante plus faible. Aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre, il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Snape sur la conscience, parce que le Serment Inviolable l'aurait tué quand il aurait été forcé de le rompre – ce qu'il aurait fait sans aucun doute – même si la mort prématurée du Maitre de Potion empêcherait la grossesse de Draco d'être découverte. Heureusement, le fait que Snape ait accepté de faire ce serment plus faible prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore dénoncé Draco.

Au moins, il savait que Podmore était toujours fiable. Il était un Guérisseur et en tant que tel, il était rattaché au Serment Hippocratique, qui était aussi incassable que le Serment Inviolable. Draco savait qu'il y a bien longtemps, les Moldus avaient osés changer le texte ancien et ensuite les Guérisseurs ont également commencés à utiliser la version modifiée au lieu de l'original lors de l'intronisation de leurs apprentis, et donc ça prend en compte la confidentialité du patient. Ce fut la seule influence que les Moldus eurent sur le monde des sorciers que les Sang-purs approuvaient car cela leur épargnait l'utilisation d'un sort supplémentaire, bien qu'ils n'aient pas officiellement reconnu que le changement avait été initié par les Moldus.

Comme Snape avait refusé de l'aider pour ses rêves, Draco avait continué à utiliser des Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves chaque nuit, même si Podmore lui avait demandé de ne pas en prendre trop fréquemment, de préférence pas du tout durant sa grossesse. Draco avait lu des cas concernant les effets de la potion sur la grossesse dans plusieurs livres médicaux, mais il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre que les litanies ordinaires des conséquences non favorables suite à l'administration à long terme de la potion, tels qu'un penchant mineur pour la potion, des insomnies s'il n'en prenait pas et la tolérance au stress réduite à zéro en raison de l'absence de la phase du sommeil paradoxal, quoi que cela signifiait ( le livre avait été écrit par une fichu pseudo-scientifique Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait apparemment pensé qu'elle était en mesure de trouver une solution moldue pour chaque problème sorciers). De plus, Draco se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il ne rêvait plus de Scott.

Tout en continuant à rendre visite à Snape au hasard durant la journée, Draco avait également commencé à étudier tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rituel. Il avait eu deux autres rendez-vous de routine avec Podmore, au cours desquels, outre le maintien que lui et 'son bébé', comme Podmore aimait le dire, étaient en bonne santé, le Guérisseur avait trouvé un sort pour révéler le moment exact de la conception qui avait finalement marché sur Draco. Il avait également déterminé que même s'il prenait régulièrement la potion pour aider avec son incompatibilité magique, le bouclier autour du fœtus ne diminuait pas d'un pouce. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais Draco était encore déterminé. Finalement, il avait réussi à avoir du sang de Sombral de Barjow et Beurk par hibou, en utilisant le vieux langage codé que son père avait développé pour rendre leur correspondance illisible aux autres si jamais le hibou était intercepté.

Draco avait passé de longues heures en compagnie des portraits de sa famille, demandant des renseignements sur le rituel et constata que plusieurs de ses ancêtres étaient très utiles. Il avait également voulu savoir si le rituel avait été pratiqué sur lui quand il avait été dans le ventre de sa mère, mais avait abandonné à le savoir. Tant Lucius que le portrait de son grand-père avaient été inflexibles là-dessus et avaient refusés lui donner ces renseignements. Il se demandait toujours où le portrait de sa mère avait été placé après sa mort. Etait-ce au moins dans le Manoir ? Probablement, elle aurait été la seule disposée à répondre à ses questions et aussi, son esprit et ses conseils pratiques sur les soins de la peau manquaient à Draco.

Durant les semaines précédentes l'heure prédéterminée du rituel de changement de sexe, Pansy avait continué à l'éviter. Draco était un peu méfiant de son absence, parce que quand elle était là et le harcelait sur les fêtes et les boutiques à faire pour acheter ce qu'il lui manquait avant la naissance de son enfant, il pouvait au moins avoir un œil sur elle. Bien que les sortilèges l'avertissaient quand elle quittait le manoir ou invitait quelqu'un que Draco n'appréciait pas, son absence le déconcertait un peu, même si Draco était heureux de ne pas l'écouter geindre.

Il avait suffisamment à faire sans qu'elle vienne le harceler en plus. Il recevait les rapports quotidien de Madame Prune, qui les lui envoyés par écrit depuis qu'il avait arrêté de venir voir Pansy chaque matin après l'incident du Veritaserum. De cette façon, Draco savait qu'elle ne manquait de rien et était en bonne santé, bien que probablement coléreuse. A plusieurs reprises, il l'avait vu de loin et il avait été interloqué par _l'énorme_ ventre qu'elle avait déjà, alors que Draco n'avait qu'une légère bosse au niveau de l'estomac. D'ailleurs, Draco était reconnaissant que ce soit facilement dissimulable avec les vêtements sans avoir recourt à des sorts de Désillusion, à condition de ne pas mettre de pantalon serrés (ils commençaient à ne plus lui aller de toute façon) ou des robes larges.

Pour la semaine du rituel, Draco avait prit des dispositions pour envoyé Pansy et Madame Prune au loin dans une de leur résidence d'été. Il en avait parlé personnellement avec elle et elle avait été immédiatement d'accord. Elle semblait être heureuse de la perspective de s'échapper, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose dont Draco ne devait pas être au courant. Il ne savait pas si c'était de lui dont elle avait peur, même s'il l'avait à plusieurs reprises rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucun plan fâcheux contre elle et son enfant, ou de quelque chose d'autre.

Il avait fallu une semaine pour arranger toutes les dispositions nécessaire : installer des sorts protecteurs autour et dans la résidence qui étaient presque aussi grande que le Manoir et transférer toutes les affaires nécessaires là-bas. Même après ça, il n'avait pas entièrement été satisfait des précautions de sécurité, principalement parce que ces sorts ne lui étaient pas relié directement. Mais il ne volait pas que Pansy et Madame Prune soient présentes pendant le rituel, donc il devait se rassurer que c'était seulement pour une semaine et que son absence ne serait pas connu du public durant un si court délai.

Il n'avait pas confiance en ses gardes du corps pour cette affaire, bien que la majorité d'entre eux soit probablement malléable avec une quantité suffisante de Galions pour qu'ils gardent leurs bouches fermées, mais il y en aurait toujours un à qui ça ne suffirait pas et irait vendre l'histoire aux journaux même s'ils savaient qu'ils perdraient leur emploi. Si Draco aurait eu son mot à dire, et s'il n'y aurait pas eu d'obstacle juridique interdisant de soumettre ses gardes du corps à un serment qui les lieraient à lui par magie, il aurait insisté sur ce point comme exigence d'emploi. Pour ainsi dire, c'était un des cas où Draco regrettait sérieusement la cessation de la féodalité.

Quand le moment arriva, Draco vérifia les sortilèges protecteurs encore une fois et installa la dernière barrière qui le préviendrait si quelqu'un – même les elfes de maison – entrait dans la pièce qu'il avait choisie pour faire le rituel. Malheureusement, le Ministère interdisait l'utilisation de charme protecteur basé sur la Magie Noire, alors Draco avait été forcé de retiré la plupart des sorts entourant le domaine. Les autres étaient si antiques et trop entrelacés aux uns et aux autres pour pouvoir être enlevés et un _Finite Incantatem_ ne marchait jamais. On avait forcé Draco a engagé des excellents et pas vraiment bon marché Briseur de Sort pour réaliser les obligations ministérielles du nouveau gouvernement, mais après qu'ils aient fait son travail et donné au Ministère une liste officielle des sort qu'ils n'avaient pas été capable de neutraliser, personne ne l'avait plus ennuyé avec ça. Évidemment, certains sortilèges avaient été réalisés avec du sang de la famille, donc seulement les membres de la famille étaient capables de les enlever. Les Briseurs de Sorts avaient gentiment accepté de ne pas mentionner ça dans leur rapport.

Ainsi, le Manoir n'était pas vraiment laissé sans protection et Draco était maintenant capable d'invoquer certains sortilèges. Ce n'était pas une chose à faire chaque jour, mais l'occasion demander des mesures spéciales. C'était une coïncidence chanceuse que le rituel devait être commencé si tard le soir. L'employé du Ministère chargé de surveiller les activités de Magie Noire devrait déjà probablement somnolait ou utilisait la solitude de son poste pour écouter le match de Quiddich des Sud-Américain diffusé sur le Réseau Sorcier Sans Fil et quand il serait relevé de ses fonctions, le sortilège serait déjà terminé. Du moins il l'espérait, parce que malheureusement il n'avait aucun contact à l'intérieur du Département du Maintien de l'Ordre Magique – un manque cruel, mais ces gens étaient tous choisis sur des critères stricts et à l'aide de ces nouvelles épreuves de personnalité, et étaient donc pratiquement incorruptibles.

Draco entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. L'encre faite à partir du sang de Sombral et d'autres ingrédients moins injurieux, se trouvait dans un petit pot qu'il tenait à la main. Pour la première nuit – l'initiation – il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il devait seulement écrire les runes sur la peau nue de son ventre en n'utilisant rien d'autre que son doigt. Ça aurait été préférable si une autre personne fait les inscriptions car il ne pourrait pas vraiment voir ce qu'il écrirait dans le reflet du miroir placé pour cette raison au milieu de la pièce, mais il s'était suffisamment entrainé à les écrire pour pouvoir les reproduire sans faire d'erreur. Les runes devraient restés sur sa peau durant tout le temps du rituel, donc il devrait s'abstenir de son hygiène personnelle, telle que les bains ou les douches, durant tout ce temps. Draco n'attendait pas ça avec impatience, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait pire pour garantir son héritage.

Il portait seulement une robe de chambre en soie noire et un léger pantalon gris dessous, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se tenir debout nu pendant toute la longueur du rituel, même si personne d'autre ne verrait sa nudité. La vérité était qu'avec les récents évènements, il était devenu mal à l'aise avec le fait de regarder des corps masculins dénudés, même le sien. Mettant tout ça de côté, il diminua le feu de cheminé, pour que l'encre ne coagule pas – à cause du sang de Sombral – à cause de la chaleur de la pièce. Il frissonna quand il retira sa robe de chambre et que l'air frais frappa sa peau. Il avait l'impression que ses mamelons durcissaient et que la chair de poule se former sur la peau de ses bras, faisant dresser ses poils parfaits.

Draco ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et respira lentement et profondément plusieurs fois. Il les ouvrit à l'instant où la vielle horloge de son grand-père sonna minuit. Il était drôle de savoir que la conception s'était faite exactement à cette minute de la nuit où les deux aiguilles se trouvaient sur le numéro douze – mais les choses comme ça n'étaient pas exactement inattendus quand la magie était en cause. Draco aurait aimé penser que c'était un bon présage, indiquant que son action serait un succès. Sa décision se fortifia avec cette pensée en tête. Il s'approcha du miroir avec l'encrier à la main et plongea un doigt dans le petit bocal jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la matière froide et liquide l'entourait.

Il commença à inscrire les runes sur lui – commençant par le milieu, au niveau du nombril et avançant lentement vers les côtes dans une sorte de dessin en spirale grossissant au fur et à mesure et inscrit dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. L'encre magique imprégnait sa peau comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de l'épiderme chaque fois qu'il finissait une rune. Il y avait une forte odeur métallique mélangée à une légère odeur de décomposition, de fleurs (même si il n'y en avait pas dedans) et de cafards. Chaque ligne sur sa peau, même celles qu'il avait inscrite en premier, brillait d'humidité et d'une sombre couleur cramoisi – comme ces cosmétiques moldus et dégoûtant que les sorcières Sang-de-Bourbes mettaient sur leurs lèvres.

Quant il eut fini d'inscrire les runes une demi-heure plus tard, Draco baissa la main et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un moment et se concentrer parfaitement pour le dernier point : la création du cercle entourant la spirale de runes. Il avait déjà passé la partie la plus dure, ce qui suivrait ressemblerait à de la peinture faites avec des doigts d'enfants par rapport aux symboles compliqués qu'il venait de faire. Les caractères plus simples qui composeraient le cercle étaient ceux qu'il avait déjà étudiés durant ses cours de Runes Anciennes. Ça ne comptait pas comme de la Magie Noire vu que le but de ces runes était de former un cercle protecteur pour prévenir tous dommages accidentels aux inscriptions qu'il protégeait durant les activités quotidiennes. C'était une partie plus récemment développé du rituel qui permettait au destinataire d'éviter d'être enchainé à un autel pendant une semaine sans nourriture, vêtement et incapable de bouger ou s'occuper des besoins élémentaires.

Draco souleva l'encrier et était sur le point d'y tremper de nouveau son doigt quand un tremblement soudain secoua les fondations du Manoir. Grâce aux sortilèges tout juste remit en marche, Draco était lié à lui, il était capable d'estimer que la vibration n'était pas seulement restreinte au monde physique, mais aussi au cœur ancestral et magique de l'endroit. Les sortilèges lui donnèrent des signaux mélangés à cause de ça. Il essaya désespérément de se concentrer, mais ne pouvait pas distinguer la moitié de ce qu'il faisait. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était que quelque chose avait perturbé pendant quelques secondes la magie du Manoir.

Un grand grondement interrompit le train de ses pensées et des morceaux de plâtre magiquement apposé il y a des siècles de ça, commencèrent à tomber tout autour de lui, éclatant sur le sol comme des flocons de neiges en surpoids. Sa première pensée fut l'autoconservation, c'était à dire partir de là aussi vite qu'il le pourrait, même si le rituel n'était pas encore fini.

Il entendait des voix fortes provenir du premier étage – il y avait des étrangers dans le Manoir normalement vide. Quelqu'un avait réussi à franchir les barrières magiques et avait envahi sa maison. Draco aurait aimé croire que le chronométrage était accidentel, mais l'expérience suggérait que les intrus soient venus probablement avec l'intention de le perturbé au milieu du rituel. Les gens avaient quittés le Ministère dès qu'ils avaient détecté la Magie Noire, où ils étaient envoyés par celui qui avait Snape sous sa coupe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Pendant que son esprit classait les informations, le corps de Draco bougea comme s'il était sur pilote automatique. Il saisit sa robe de chambre posée sur la chaise et attrapa sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa robe de chambre parce que le cercle protecteur n'était pas encore terminé, donc il pouvait effacer les runes dans le mouvement.

Les voix étaient toujours à l'extérieur, mais Draco pouvait sentir les intrus via les sortilèges, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Ils utilisaient sans doute un sort de détection pour le trouver. Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit que Draco pouvait entendre dans l'obscurité de cette grande pièce fut sa propre respiration alors qu'il cherchait la porte secrète dissimulait entre les tapisseries luxuriantes qui couvraient les murs. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait une porte dérobée ou pas, la seule chose qu'il savait était que le Manoir avait plus de porte dérobée et de passage secret qu'il ne le pensait. Chaque génération de Malfoy vivant là avait construit leur propre passage, parce ceux déjà construits par leurs ancêtres étaient trop vieux. Draco était maintenant le seul vrai Malfoy vivant dans le Manoir, donc la maison et la magie, peu importe qui l'avait créé à l'origine, devait à coup sûr le protéger contre chaque menace extérieure vu qu'il était _le_ Seigneur Malfoy, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait pu activer les sortilèges.

Finalement, il trouva la porte cachée et l'observa, essayant de comprendre comment la faire fonctionner. Elle avait été créé il y a si longtemps qu'il n'osait pas vraiment la toucher avec les basiques sorts d'ouverture. Il réfléchit rapidement à quel sortilège il devrait lancer, et se préparer à jeter le premier quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement… de l'autre côté.

Dire que c'était un choc était la litote du siècle. Draco fit un pas en arrière, baguette fermement tendue vers la silhouette solitaire qui émergeait de l'obscurité de la nouvelle ouverture – et eut presque aussitôt une crise cardiaque, quand la lueur des bougies de la pièce révéla le visage célèbre qui venait directement le hanter dans ses rêves.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres fit un pas vers Draco, qui était figé sur place. Scott observa peu subtilement sa silhouette de la tête aux pieds, puis il fit une halte sur les runes barbouillaient sur le ventre nu.

**« - Le con ! Je croyais qu'il me faisait marcher. »**

Les mots murmuraient avec incrédulité semblaient tellement inhabituel pour la situation actuel qu'ils sortirent Draco de son état de choc. A cet instant, les cris à l'extérieur reprirent, et ils permirent à Scott d'arracher son regard des runes brillantes sur le blond et de regarder Draco dans les yeux. Son regard le frappa directement à l'esprit, Draco fut prit de vertige face à l'intensité de la puissance brute alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être prit dans un filet invisible et était inéluctablement tiré vers l'autre homme.

Scott saisit alors son bras et sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa robe – une canette de bière qui fut rapidement plaquée contre la poitrine nu de Draco. L'instant suivant, il sentit la sensation d'un Portoloin être activé et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva dans un bureau fortement illuminé qui ne faisait aucunement parti des pièces de sa maison. Scott lâcha alors son bras et s'affala avec lassitude sur un canapé rouge criard, fermant les yeux et commençant à se masser les tempes avec un soupir las, l'air d'avoir perdu son intérêt pour Draco.

Le silence et l'immobilité soudaine était déroutant. Draco comprit tout de suite qu'il tenait toujours l'encrier dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, son ventre nu luisait de rouge alors que les runes étaient miraculeusement pas endommagé et la canette, maintenant inutile, était encore idiotement plaquée contre son torse nu, comme un miniature badge bon marché. Il souleva le bras pour l'envoyer valsé et elle atterrit dans un son mat par terre et roula sous le bureau recouvert de parchemins.

Le bruit fit ouvrir les yeux du sorcier aux cheveux sombres et regarda Draco, debout devant lui, la baguette maintenant pointée sur son hôte.

**« - Où suis-je ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? » **Demanda-t-il à Scott, qui gémit et se leva. Draco n'aima pas ça parce que maintenant il devait lever les yeux pour maintenir le contact visuel avec lui.

**« - Détends-toi Malfoy. Tu es dans mon bureau et je ne te veux rien. Je t'ai sauvé, si tu n'as pas remarqué. »**

**« - _Votre_ bureau ? Qui diable êtes-vous ? Et sauvé ? De quoi ? »**

Draco posait ses questions avec une mine renfrognée. Il savait qu'il avait l'air irritable et enfantin, mais comment diable devrait-il réagir pour comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver ? Etonnamment, même si l'autre homme avait l'air irrité par son interrogatoire, il s'avéra être disposé à lui donner quelques réponses.

**« - Des Aurors. C'était une coïncidence chanceuse que je sois au Quartier Général des Aurors quand ils ont reçu l'information que tu faisais un stupide rituel ce soir. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas acheter le sang de Sombral ? » **L'expression de Draco lui fit rouler des yeux. **« - De toute façon, tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé avant eux… et que je n'ai pas pris ma potion parce que j'aurais été incapable de traverser toutes ces barrières de Magie Noire. Je croyais qu'ils s'en étaient occupés il y quelques années… »**

La dernière phrase était marmonné d'un air las, mais Draco ne se permit pas d'être distrait par l'épuisement apparent que son proclamé sauveur affichait, ni les montée de pouvoir qui commençait à inonder la pièce de magie brute. Bien que ce dernier point s'avérait plus difficile à oublier à chaque minute qui passait. Cela lui donnait le vertige, comme au Manoir… comme dans le club de Copenhague.

Malgré le sentiment d'irritation et des éléments environnant, Draco essaya de coller ensemble les informations incomplètes qu'il avait été capable de déduire durant le chaos de… cette demi-heure ? Est-ce que ça faisait une demi-heure depuis qu'il avait ressenti les premiers tremblements dans les sorts ? Et à bien y penser, maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien du tout.

Il était trop loin du Manoir, où ils avaient été désactivés… peut-être les deux.

Un gémissement attira de nouveau son attention et le regard de Draco se posa sur l'autre sorcier, qui chancelait actuellement vers une armoire fermée – pas que ça offrait n'importe quelle sorte de sécurité, puisque la clé était sur la serrure et il n'y avait qu'à la tourner pour ouvrir. Les yeux de Draco suivirent les mouvements de Scott alors qu'il sortait une fiole de potion et la portait à sa bouche pour en avaler le contenu d'un mouvement rapide. Il grimaça au goût et soupira ensuite de contentement.

**« - Vous n'avez pas encore répondu à ma question. Qui êtes-vous ? » **Demanda Draco, son esprit encore un peu chamboulé par l'excès de magie qui persistait dans l'air, mais lentement, ça commençait à se dissiper, faisant retrouver à Draco le contrôle de ses émotions et la clarté de ses pensées.

Qui était cet homme ? Le bureau qu'il prétendait être le sien ne semblait pas appartenir à Barjow et Beurk et Scott (Simon !) McNeil qui travaillait là-bas ne pourrait pas avoir si simplement accès au Quartier Général des Aurors, et entendre par hasard quelqu'un donner des informations sur les activités méfiantes sur le point d'être réalisé par Draco Malfoy chez lui. Il y avait aussi l'affaire de la potion. Cela déclencha une vague connexion avec quelque chose qu'il avait récemment vu ou entendu et qui vibrait au plus profond de son esprit. Si ce n'était pas suffisant, il semblait que la vibration mentale ait commencé à altérer la réalité parce que quand Draco leva les yeux vers l'homme occupant actuellement ses pensées, ses traits commençaient à trembler aussi.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais son esprit lui fournit immédiatement l'explication : c'était à quoi ça ressemblait quand les Glamour s'effondrait, à cause d'une source extérieure les cassant. Quand l'illusion prit fin, Scott se tourna pour faire face complètement à Draco et haussa un sourcil.

**« - Tu me reconnais maintenant, Malfoy ? Ou dois-je te le dire ? »**

Draco secoua la tête, mais lui-même ne savait pas si c'était pour répondre à la question ou parce que son esprit refusait de croire à la vision qui lui était présentait.

**« - Potter ? » **Murmura-t-il juste avant que ses yeux ne roule en arrière et que le contrôle de ses muscle l'abandonne, laissant son corps à la clémence de la gravité et qu'il s'évanouisse.

_**A suivre…**_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Petite Note d'aide désespérée :**

**Bonjour, alors je me permets de mettre une petite note avant de laisser place au chapitre pour demander un petit peu d'aide à mes lecteurs.**

**Enfin, cela s'adresse plus particulièrement aux amateurs de fic '_Gundam Wing_' si par hasard, il y en a parmis vous. **

**Voilà, on m'a demandé si je connaissais une vielle fic, et malheureusement, bien que je la connaisse effectivement pour l'avoir lu dans le passé, ma mémoire me fait atrocement défaut car je ne me souviens plus du tout du titre. En gros, l'histoire c'est que Duo est fou amoureux d'Heero au point d'assassiner Réléna pour l'écarter du japonais. Il trafique sa voiture et finit lui-même le travail quand l'explosion ne suffit pas à tuer Relena. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui le coupable, mais ils se taisent tous. Heero et Duo finissent par finalement se mettre en couple et à la fin de l'histoire, Wufei va parler à Heero pour lui dire ce qu'il sait de l'accident et Heero le tue en le faisant tomber dans le vide.**

**Donc si quelqu'un peut me renseigner sur le titre exact de cette histoire, je lui en serait vraiment reconnaissante.**

**Merci**

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 17**

Draco reprit connaissance en sentant un tissu chaud et humide bougeait soigneusement sur son ventre. Au début, il n'associa cette sensation à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne ce qu'il avait fait avant de se faire enlever et avec un halètement, il essaya de se redresser. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule nue, le repoussant en position couchée. Draco obéit, alors que son mouvement soudain avait provoqué une violente douleur à ses tempes, donc il se résolu à ne plus faire de mouvements brusque jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la trop proche et donc floue vision d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui était penché au-dessus de sa position couchée. Potter – il connecta cette vision à ces derniers souvenirs. Il vit une main tenir un tissu mouillé passer sur son ventre, où il essuyait lentement les runes du rituel qui marquaient encore sa peau de tâches rouges.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Sa voix sortit de sa gorge comme un croassement faible. Et cela lui parut complètement trop défensif.

Potter regarda son visage et fit ensuite une grimace, comme si Draco lui avait fait quelque chose. Sa vision s'était suffisamment éclaircie pour être capable de distinguer les expressions de l'autre homme.

**« - Je nettoie cette chose sur toi. Et j'économise ta vie, à propos. »**

**« - Oh. » **Draco n'avait aucune autre réponse en tête. S'il avait été un peu moins fatigué, il pourrait réfléchir ou demander au moins pourquoi sa vie avait besoin d'être économisé. Cependant, il était si fatigué au point qu'il n'était plus social, et il n'arrivait même pas à penser à ce qui pourrait exactement l'épuiser à ce point. Heureusement, son silence incita Potter à lui fournir une explication plus détaillée.

**« - Tu as presque réussi à te tuer toi-même, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec ton cerveau. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand Snape t'a dit que le rituel serait dangereux ? Je sais que tu ne fais pas passer ta vie au-dessus de tes richesses, j'aurais au moins pensé que tu te soucierais de la vie de ton bébé. » **Le ton était doux, mais de tout de même réprimandant, comme si Potter parlait à une personne très malade. Et Draco n'aimait pas la façon dont Potter avait dit le mot 'bébé'. Comme s'il avait le droit de critiquer Draco sur la façon dont il gérait ce truc de grossesse – exactement comme Snape et la réaction de Podmore. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde pensait que c'était une chose dont ils devaient s'inquiéter.

**« - Comment es-tu au courant… de tout ça ? » **La question n'était pas très éloquente, mais Draco ne voulait pas parler de ça clairement à Potter tant qu'il serait certain que ce dernier ne parlait pas d'autre chose.

**« - Snape. » **Naturellement, pensa Draco, le traitre. **« - Il sera bientôt ici avec le Docteur. »**

Draco paniqua pendant une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à Snape. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme l'approchait alors qu'il était dans cet état vulnérable. Au moins, Potter semblait être toujours autant Gryffondor, même s'il était en contact avec Snape, son précieux (ricanement) ne permettrait pas à Draco de subir la clémence du Maitre de Potion, n'est-ce pas ? Une autre quasi-panique lui serra la gorge quand il pensa à l'autre personne que Snape emmenait avec lui. Alors son esprit lent comprit que c'était de Podmore dont Potter devait probablement parlait quand il avait mentionné 'le Docteur'. Podmore était toujours de son côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans une tension non-prononcée. Draco n'aimait pas le silence et l'attente et il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé, de toute façon, donc il demanda à Potter de lui dire.

Le jeune homme soupira et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Draco trouva cela familier, même si le visage dont il associait ça était différent. _Génial !_ Potter réussissait même à ressembler à Scott quand il ne portait pas les Glamour. Draco frissonna à la réalisation qu'il _était_ Scott, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour y penser s'il ne voulait pas risquer une autre attaque de panique et faire une importante dépression nerveuse devant son ennemi d'enfance _et_ dégrader ses peu de fréquentation. Il ferma les yeux et décida de se concentrer sur l'explication dans laquelle Potter se lança.

**« - Comme je te l'ai dit avant, j'étais au Quartier Général des Aurors quand une information anonyme est arrivé en disant qu'il se passerait des choses douteuses au Manoir Malfoy. J'ai réussi à partir furtivement et à transplaner sur les lieux pendant que Kingsley était encore fort probablement en train de constituer une équipe d'Auror à envoyer et qui avaient l'expérience nécessaire pour s'occuper des barrières magique de ta maison. Je savais ce qui se passait, parce que Snape m'en avait parlé un peu avant. Il m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur toi et de t'empêcher d'acheter du sang de Sombral. J'ai vu ton mot, à propos, mais je n'ai pas été capable de faire quoi que se soit parce que Barjow s'en était déjà occupé. Mais si cela peut te consoler, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un sache à quoi servait le rituel que tu faisais. Ou est ta femme, à ce propos ? »**

**« - Je l'ai renvoyée. »**

Draco digérait encore les renseignements que la dernière question le prit au dépourvu et qu'il y répondit avant même qu'il puisse réfléchir. Pour prévenir toute erreur de ce genre, il décida de continuer l'interrogatoire lui-même.

**« - Comment as-tu réussi à entrer de force dans le Manoir ? La Magie Noire aurait dû te tuer aussitôt que tu aurais essayé. Et en y réfléchissant, tu es arrivé par le passage secret aussi… »**

Potter semblait mal à l'aise, mais ensuite, après un court moment, il décida d'être honnête et de tout dire à Draco.

**« - J'ai pu en quelque sorte… les voir. Si je reste trop longtemps sans prendre ma potion, ce qui était le cas ce soir. Mais parfois c'est très pratique, car j'ai aussi pu voir que ces runes sur ton ventre était sur le point de briser ta magie et de tuer ton enfant et toi aussi. Si je ne les avais pas essuyés, tu serais déjà mort. »**

Draco pâlit à cette révélation. Le sens de la première partie du discours de Potter avait été effacé par la réalisation de sa quasi-mort. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, il fut entouré par deux autres personnes qu'ils attendaient et il avait des choses plus importantes à discuter avec eux que la capacité bizarre de Potter.

Snape et Podmore étaient arrivés par la Cheminée et Podmore ne s'était même pas arrêté pour une rapide salutation avant qu'il ne brandisse sa baguette et surprendre Draco avec une soudaine fournée de sortilège médicaux lancés sur lui. Il essaya de se défendre avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun mal ne lui était fait, et il se rendit compte aussi que sa baguette était hors de sa portée. Potter avait dut la mettre quelque part, parce que Draco se souvenait distinctement de l'avoir en main juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse parce qu'il avait été affecté par l'air magique du bureau et la découverte de Potter. A bien y penser, Draco remarqua seulement maintenant que l'air magique de la pièce était redescendu à un niveau considérablement inférieur, même si Podmore jetait constamment des sorts.

Subitement, un son fort et aigu résonna dans le bureau, et l'instant d'après, Podmore baissa sa baguette et secouer la main de la même manière que s'il aurait voulu se débarrasser d'un Boursouflet particulièrement collante pour une raison incompréhensible à Draco. Il s'avéra que l'un des sortilèges s'était retourné contre lui.

**« - Hum. » **Podmore se frotta le menton avec son autre main pendant qu'il examinait la main qui avait tenu la baguette pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage. **« - Il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à aggraver votre situation. » **Dit-il à Draco sur un ton clinique. **« - Ce sortilège marchait très bien sur vous jusqu'à maintenant… »**

**« - Si tu dis 'fascinant', je t'étrangle personnellement ! » **Déclara Snape en apparaissant aux côtés de Podmore et lui lançant un regard noir. L'autre sorcier se redressait après avoir ramassé sa baguette.

**« - Je ne le dirais pas ! » **Fit-il à Snape avec indignation, mais Draco ne put s'enlever l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais Podmore semblait toujours un peu drôle, par exemple, il avait maintes fois nommé Potter avec le nom de son père, même après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être appelé 'Jim'. Au moins, il ne montrait aucun signe de sénilité, donc cela devait être une sorte de blague entre eux. Draco n'aurait pas aimé mettre sa vie et son héritage entre les mains d'une personne mentalement timbré.

**« - Ce que je voulais dire c'est que quelque chose – le rituel je suppose – a commencé à dissoudre la barrière protectrice autour de l'enfant. Maintenant elle est revenu et plus forte qu'auparavant. C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas ses ainés. »**

Draco déglutit et il pensa alors que peut-être que Snape n'avait pas essayé délibérément de saboter ses efforts, mais l'avait protégé. Mais si c'était vrai, devrait-il réviser ses conclusions sur les autres aspects de la trahison de son vieux mentor aussi ? Il était trop fatigué pour y penser.

Après avoir fait subir à Draco l'humiliation de s'allonger sur le canapé et d'avoir tâté et presser son ventre à plusieurs reprises sous les yeux de Snape et de Potter, Podmore le laissa finalement tranquille et lui permit de se rhabiller. Draco ne voulait rien d'autre que ça, malheureusement, tous les vêtements à sa disposition étaient déjà sur lui. Finalement, Potter lui dénicha une vieille robe usée – elle ressemblait à la robe de cérémonie d'Auror, et ça devait probablement l'être.

Draco mit avec un léger dégoût la matière grossière, mais se sentit honteusement reconnaissant pour le soutien de Potter en même temps – et pas seulement pour la robe. Il essaya d'étouffer ce sentiment avant que cela n'aille plus loin, mais il pouvait déjà avoir l'impression que cela avait affaiblie ses défenses. Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant quant il s'éloigna brusquement de Potter quand ce dernier toucha par hasard sa peau en l'aidant à mettre la robe.

**« - Otes tes sales pattes de moi ! »** Aboya-t-il en détournant rapidement le regard, en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir l'après-rasage de Potter qui lui était devenu si familier après seulement deux occasions durant lesquels il avait eu l'occasion de le sentir.

Potter recula avec une lueur surprise dans les yeux et offrit ensuite rapidement d'aller voir du côté des bureaux des Aurors pour savoir ce qui était arrivé au Manoir et si c'était sûr pour Draco de rentrer. Draco le regarda remettre les Glamours et frissonna quand il se tourna vers eux et lança à Draco un dernier regard inquiet. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était sûr de permettre à Potter d'y aller pendant qu'il restait là avec Snape et Podmore, mais à ce moment il voulait juste que Potter le laisse en paix et arrête de l'affecter de cette façon. Il espérait que les deux autres ne l'aient pas remarqué, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

**« - Vous semblez un peu grincheux, Draco. Avez-vous bien dormi ? » **Demanda Podmore en haussant un sourcil après le départ précipité de Potter.

Draco était, franchement, surprit par la question. Snape avait-il parlé des rêves au Guérisseur ? Il les regarda l'un et l'autre avec un état entre inquiétude et irritation, mais il n'était pas capable de lire les expressions des deux hommes pour hasarder une supposition.

**« - Oui, merci. Je prends des potions de Sommeil sans Rêves. » **Décida-t-il de répondre finalement.

**« - Sommeil sans Rêves ? » **Snape fronça les sourcils. **« - A quelle fréquence les prenez-vous ? »**

Draco se tourna vers lui et le considéra sans répondre, mais alors il estima qu'il devait continuer à faire comme s'il ne soupçonnait rien de Snape.

**« - Chaque nuit depuis ces dix derniers jours. Donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je dors tout à fait **_**bien**_**. » **Draco leva les yeux vers Snape et insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot, espérant que Snape comprendrait le sens et ne mentionnerait pas ses rêves en présence de Podmore – et certainement pas ceux de Potter, qui reviendrait d'une minute à l'autre. Il était concentré par le fait de transmettre mentalement son message que les cris d'incrédulité le firent presque sursauter.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Êtes-vous fou ? »**

Draco grimaça. Ce haussement exagéré de sourcil devait être une manie de vieux parce que tous les autres le faisaient aussi.

**« - Je me suis renseigné avant. La potion de Sommeil sans Rêves n'a aucun effet nocif sur une grossesse. » **Dit-il.

**« - C'est ça. » **Fit Podmore en hochant la tête. **« - Pas sur la grossesse elle-même, mais sur l'esprit du preneur. Je connais quelqu'un qui est devenu complètement paranoïaque à force d'en prendre trop longtemps et ça l'a presque tué, parce qu'il croyait que ses amis complotaient contre lui avec son plus grand ennemi. »**

**« - Quelqu'un parle de moi ? »** Draco se raidit en entendant la voix de Potter venir de son dos. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais la montée de pouvoir picotant sa nuque était caractéristique. Ça le troublait et, à sa plus grande mortification, l'excité.

Il s'avéra que Potter était seulement revenu leur dire qu'il devait partir un moment, et qu'ils pouvaient restés dans son bureau, mais qu'ils devraient mettre un sortilège de Silence sur la porte et s'il ne revenait pas avant leur départ, Draco ferait mieux de passer la nuit chez Snape ou quelque part loin de chez lui. Et ensuite il parti de nouveau. Draco n'avait pas osé se tourner vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un déclic indiquant qu'elle se refermait.

**« - Pourquoi nous aide-t-il ? » **Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Snape et serrant la vielle robe contre son corps – elle sentait comme Potter. Il pensait que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'essayer et découvrir combien de renseignement Snape était disposé à partager avec lui.

**« - Devez-vous vraiment demander ? » **Fit le Maitre de Potion d'un ton incrédule. Cela rendit Draco furieux.

**« - Il a dit que vous lui aviez parlé de ma _condition_. Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je voulais qu'il garde un œil sur vous. »**

**« - Mais il aurait pu le faire sans savoir ça. »**

Snape soupira et marqua une pause durant une seconde avant de lui donner une réponse. **« - Il aurait été capable de le détecter, de toute façon. Le fait qu'il soit donc déjà au courant a permis qu'il garde un œil sur toi sans perdre de temps. »**

**« - Que voulez-vous dire par il l'aurait détecté ? » **C'est alors que Draco se rappela de ce que Potter lui avait dit juste avant que les deux autres n'arrivent. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait été en mesure d'éviter le danger des barrières magique tout en entrant dans le Manoir, parce qu'il pouvait les voir. Était-ce pareil ?

**« - Ce n'est pas en notre pouvoir de te le dire. » **Interrompit Podmore avant que Snape ait pu dire quelque chose et Draco vit avec consternation que le Maitre de Potion était d'accord avec lui. **« -S'il veut te le dire, alors il le fera lui-même. » **Ainsi, Draco était de nouveau laissé dans l'ombre, comme tant de fois dans le passé. Ce qui l'irritait le plus, ce n'était même pas ça, mais le fait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que la vérité ne sorte.

**« - Vous ne m'avez même pas dit que c'était Potter. Vous le saviez, et ne me l'avez pas dit ! »**

Snape ne semblait même pas offensé par l'accusation, pas du tout.

**« - Je me souviens que vous m'avez expliqué que l'enfant était le votre et celui de personne d'autre. Vous ne sembliez pas vous intéresser au père après que vous ayez eu ce que vous vouliez. Mais même si vous l'étiez, vous devez comprendre que Potter travaille sous couverture. Le fait que nous savons son identité a été complètement accidentel, et d'une certaine manière nous sommes tous deux restreints par la confidentialité de patient et docteur… »**

Draco voulut dire à Snape qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de la 'confidentialité de patient et docteur' quand il avait dit à Potter au sujet de sa grossesse, mais il fut interrompu par une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

**« - C'est **_**sehr**_** intéressant. »** Draco ne pouvait pas identifier la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

**« - Ce sortilège de détection fonctionne-t-il correctement, Schwiegerfrei ? C'est le bureau des Mauvais Usage des Objets Fabriqués Moldu. » **De l'autre côté, c'était sans aucun doute Potter.

**« - Il est fiable. _Er ist…_ Il est ici, McNeil. »**

**« - Pourquoi Malfoy irait-il se cacher dans le bureau de Potter ? » **Draco aurait trouvé drôle d'entendre Potter parler de lui-même à la troisième personne, si la phrase n'avait pas contenu _son_ nom. Potter essayait-il de le prévenir ? Draco était maintenant heureux qu'ils aient complètement oublié de mettre le sortilège de Silence.

Il tourna précipitamment la tête vers Snape et Podmore, ce dernier indiquant à Draco d'entrer dans la Cheminée et vite. Avant qu'il ne soit cependant assez vif pour utiliser la poudre de Cheminette, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bang retentissant, résultat combiné d'un _Alohomora_ et d'un bon coup de pied sur la surface en bois.

**« - _Arrêtez-vous ! _Hände hoch,_ und _lâchez vos baguettes ! »**

Les baguettes de Snape et Podmore tombèrent à terre et trois paires d'yeux troubles regardèrent les intrus. Un d'entre eux était Potter, comme Draco le savait déjà. L'autre était un Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui était vaguement familier. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les souvenirs alors que Draco était visé par une baguette d'Auror.

**« - Draco Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la pratique documentée de Magie Noire. S'il vous plait, suivez-moi sans résistance. »**

Potter / Scott fit une légère grimace aux trois hommes, comme s'il leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient encore là, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position d'aider Draco à sortir de _cette_ situation difficile.

_**A suivre…**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 18**

Draco ne bougea pas, sauf pour hausser un sourcil. Qui était cette personne pour oser demander une telle chose ridicule comme la remise de sa baguette et suivre ses ordres sans résistance ? Premièrement, il n'avait même pas sa baguette, Potter avait dut la planquer quelque part. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été irrité par ça, mais cette fois, c'était pratique, car il ne voulait pas que les Aurors posent leurs sales pattes dessus.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu énervé par ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'ici, donc il n'hésita pas à demander qui il était au juste sur un ton dédaigneux. Scott (qui était Potter en vérité, se reprit-il) roula des yeux à ses manies. Draco pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil, derrière l'Auror, même si son regard ne quitta pas l'homme qui était actuellement en train de se présenter, sa baguette toujours pointé sur lui.

**« - Je suis l'Auror Helmut Schwiegerfrei. Et vous devriez faire ce que je dis parce que vous êtes d'ors et déjà officiellement en état d'arrestation. » **Fit l'homme, apparemment pas convaincu par l'attitude menaçante de Draco. A sa grande consternation, il lui dit alors ses droits et procéda à l'arrestation selon la procédure, de telle manière que Draco ne serait pas en mesure de prétendre une erreur judiciaire lors de l'arrestation pour être remit en liberté. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à contrecœur à l'Auror et se faire escorté jusqu'au Quartier Général des Aurors, qui était au même étage, seulement à quelques couloirs de l'emplacement du bureau de Potter.

Pendant qu'il marchait fièrement devant l'agent du ministère, Draco essayait d'évaluer brièvement l'homme. Le coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté à Snape juste avant d'emmener Draco, ignorant complètement Podmore n'avait pas échappé à son attention. Bien, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le faisait réfléchir. Draco réfléchissait à pourquoi l'Auror lui était si familier. Et puis il se souvint soudainement. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce ridicule stagiaire et son incapacité à parler correctement anglais ? Il avait assisté au mariage de Draco – et le blond avait été très en colère contre cet idiot qui avait persuadé l'orchestre de jouer de la polka, puis il avait également eu l'audace de chanter avec eux ! Bien qu'à ce moment-là, tout le monde avait été assez ivres pour y prêter grande attention, Draco était toujours autant gêné par l'incident. Il se rappelait avoir pensé que Cyrus avait été celui qui l'avait incité à faire ça et qui avait ensuite vendu l'histoire à la Gazette pour le ridiculiser à défaut de son père.

Draco ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir le Quartier Général encore rempli d'Auror à cette heure tardive… ou pour être plus exacte, si tôt dans la matinée. Bien sûr, les gens qui étaient présents étaient les plus susceptibles d'avoir fait parti de l'équipe qui avait fait irruption dans le Manoir. Draco regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas leur montrer exactement combien il appréciait leurs efforts, mais il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Etre ainsi en public lui venait sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de gérer des plébéiens comme eux. Si la première question qu'on lui posa le surprit, il n'en montra rien.

**« - Pourquoi portez-vous une robe d'Auror ? »**

**« - Ce n'est aucunement votre affaire, mais je porte ça parce que mes vêtements sont… endommagés, et que quelqu'un a eu la gentillesse de me laisser l'emprunter en remplacement. »**

**« - Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez volé. » **Draco tourna la tête vers l'Auror, dont la robe n'avait pas l'air mieux que celle qu'il était forcé de porter, même si Potter l'avait dans son placard depuis plusieurs années.

**« - Non. » **Dit-il tranquillement. Draco ne jugeait pas le commentaire digne de plus d'explication.

On lui posa quelques questions, mais il n'était pas naïf ou assez fatigué pour répondre aux questions sans la présence d'un conseiller juridique. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être fatigué, quelques-uns des Aurors étaient échoués sur leurs chaises également. En fin de compte, il fut décidé par l'Auror en chef qu'il serait placé dans un endroit calme, isolé et qu'il serait interrogé plus tard. Draco n'objecta pas à ça.

Il fut escorté jusqu'à la zone où se trouvait les cellules situées au sein du Ministère où les prisonniers étaient maintenus en détention avant leur procès. A son grand soulagement, aucun détenu n'était là en ce moment, donc il n'avait pas à subir l'humiliation que des gens apprennent cette mésaventure avant qu'il ne soit sorti de là et étouffe l'affaire avec son argent.

Il fut poussé brutalement dans une petite cellule avec un mur complètement composé de barre enfer. Elle ne contenait qu'un lit mince, des toilettes et un lavabo. En dehors de ça, le reste de la cellule ressemblait aux cachots de Poudlard des niveaux inférieur et qui étaient inutilisés depuis des décennies – voire des siècles – avant qu'ils ne soient choisi comme refuge durant les derniers mois de la guerre. Draco n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre connaissance de son nouvel environnement alors que la porte claquait derrière lui et que les lumières s'éteignaient dans le même temps. Draco se retrouva dans une totale obscurité, seulement atténué par le faible rayonnement fluorescent d'une horloge magique accrochée au mur. Alors, il fut contraint de dormir. Non pas qu'il se forçait, parce qu'il était vraiment fatigué même s'il avait du dormir une bonne heure sur le canapé de Potter – qui était une chose à laquelle il préférait de ne pas penser. Donc, il s'allongea sur le lit, tira la grossière couverture, se blottit dessous pour se réchauffer, et, malgré la literie inconfortable, il s'endormit deux secondes plus tard.

Cependant, il se réveilla subitement une heure plus tard à cause d'un rêve, et il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas prit sa dose ordinaire de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves cette nuit, ce qui mena alors aux conséquences habituelles. Heureusement, le rêve qu'il avait fait ne concernait pas Scott, donc il n'eut pas à subir l'embarras de se réveiller avec des vêtements collants sans pouvoir y remédier, car il doutait fortement que ses gardiens le laisse prendre une douche et avoir des vêtements propres. Mais pourtant, ce rêve l'avait laissé inquiet et le faisait trembler pour une raison complètement différente.

Il avait rêvé que son enfant était né et qu'il s'était révélé être ni garçon, ni une fille. Ce qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'on lui avait dit n'avait pas été très agréable. Mais cela avait empiré. L'enfant était âgé de onze ans et il était devenu en quelque sorte une petite fille, bien que cela ait cessé d'être vraiment important. Draco lui disait au revoir sur le quai de la gare King Cross, avec grand renfort de conseils embarrassant et de salutation larmoyante alors que le train rouge se mettait lentement en route. Mais après être rentré à la maison, un hibou était venu lui apporter une lettre lui annonçant que son enfant était subitement mort lors de sa première nuit dans son dortoir. C'est alors que Draco s'était réveillé en sursaut, l'inquiétude l'envahissant alors que son cœur battait de façon insensée dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rêve avait un effet si puissant sur lui, parce que cela n'était pas la vérité, mais c'était suffisant pour l'empêcher de se rendormir.

Le rêve devait être une conséquence de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Il avait presque perdu son enfant – sa seule chance de garder son héritage – et sa propre vie aussi. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rêve s'était concentré sur l'enfant plutôt que l'argent. Mais au lieu d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur, il décida qu'il serait mieux de porter son attention sur des choses plus importantes, à savoir sa situation actuelle.

Il essayait de se détendre autant qu'il le pouvait en s'asseyant sur cette couchette inconfortable sans dormir et se concentrer sur ses pensées encore brouillée par l'émotion de comment il allait sortir de là. La première chose qu'il devait faire, aussitôt que quelqu'un viendrait le voir, serait de contacter son avocat – de préférence le notaire de famille, Agnus Malfoy, ou un de ses beau-fils, vu qu'il ne savait pas si Agnus travaillait aussi avec le droit pénal en plus de son travail dans les affaires financières de ses clients. Il devait également savoir de quoi il était exactement accusé, mais ça il ne le saurait qu'un matin. L'Auror – Helmut Schwiegerfrei – l'avait accusé de pratiquer de la Magie Noire mais cela pouvait signifier n'importe quoi, cela pourrait seulement être une ruse pour le retenir ici et obtenir une raison d'envahir sa maison pour trouver la _vraie_ preuve compromettante contre lui. Bien, il saurait au matin.

Pendant sa détention, Draco évita délibérément ses pensées de dériver sur Potter. Au lieu de ça, il essaya de trouver où il en était avec Snape. L'homme lui avait donné des potions pour influencer son esprit et avait refusé de l'aider avec le rituel (bien que Draco ait admit à contrecœur que Snape avait eu raison sur ce point). Quand il avait ensuite confronté Snape, le Maitre de Potion lui avait menti sur ses liens avec Granger – Draco frissonnait encore en les revoyant tous les deux ensemble. Mais alors il avait envoyé Potter le sauvait. Cela signifiait que quoi que l'on ait contraint Snape à faire, il était encore du côté de Draco et avait essayé de le sauver de cette situation autant qu'il le pouvait, même s'il avait révélé son secret à l'homme et ait négligé d'éclairer Draco sur la vraie identité de Scott…

Draco s'arrêta subitement quand ses pensées commencèrent à aller plus loin. Il n'était pas prêt et son esprit n'était pas assez dégagé pour penser à Scott encore. Scott, qui était Potter. Potter, qui était le père de son enfant. Potter, qui n'était évidemment pas un Sang-pur ! Potter, qui avait une maladie mystérieuse, que, Draco espérait, n'était pas héréditaire. Potter, qui était gay…

Hah ! Au moins il y avait quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait rire un bon coup.

Somme toute, la nuit ne fut pas très productive, toutes ses pensées mélangées lui donnèrent seulement un désagréable mal de tête. Il était trop las et il ne voulait plus que fermer les yeux et céder à la fatigue écrasante en dépit de sa résolution à rester éveiller. Mais quand Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose en tête, alors il s'y tenait.

Il fut soulagé quand les lumières s'allumèrent. La cellule n'était pas pourvue de fenêtre magique, donc la lumière provenait du plafond qui avait été ensorcelé pour s'éclairer (un peu comme l'éclairage des Moldus). Cela troubla un peu Draco, même si c'était sans doute mieux que la lueur des flambeaux angoissante des vieilles cellules dont il se souvenait lors de son exil volontaire. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait qu'il était sept heures du matin et il avait faim.

Juste au moment où cette pensée se formait dans son esprit, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir qui séparait la prison du monde extérieur. Draco ne pouvait pas voir le visiteur – son gardien, probablement – jusqu'à ce que la personne atteigne sa cellule. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était quelqu'un de familier ou un complet étranger, mais de tout les gens dont il avait imaginé le surveiller, il tomba nez à nez avec le pire d'entre eux. Il pensa qu'elle arrivait toujours quand il était au plus bas.

**« - Lieutenant Draco, que fais-tu ici ? »**

Ses yeux gris se concentrèrent sur le plateau en métal qu'elle poussait dans sa cellule par l'ouverture au sol. Il l'attrapa sans réfléchir et essaya d'associer le mot 'petit-déjeuner' au bol qui contenait du porridge et le verre de jus de citrouille qui étaient sous ses yeux.

Draco gémit. **« - Je suis venu tester la nourriture de prison. » **Mais le sarcasme, comme toujours, était complètement inutile sur cette personne.

Le porridge semblait épais et ne semblait pas appétissant en premier lieu. Néanmoins, Draco avait faim, donc il posa le plateau sur ses genoux et commença à manger son repas.

**« - C'est assez bon, n'est-ce pas, Lieutenant Draco ? » **Elle lui sourit et Draco aurait aimé lui lancer un sort désagréable à son visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ce surnom qu'elle semblait tant affectionner – et il ne l'avait pas aimé dès la première fois où elle l'en avait affublé.

Mais la nourriture avait en effet bon goût, parfumée avec la parfaite quantité de sucre et de gingembre. Draco se concentra complètement sur le fait de manger et son esprit fatigué prêter à peine attention au bavardage stupide de son visiteur qui semblait parler automatiquement chaque fois qu'elle croyait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait. Il fut surprit de voir comment il termina rapidement son porridge et qu'il voudrait bien en manger plus s'il avait la chance de pouvoir persuader ses gardiens de lui en donner d'autre. Tardivement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prit sa potion anti-nausées habituelle, mais son estomac ne montra aucun signe de rejet de son petit-déjeuner.

Il reposa le plateau au sol et à sa grande surprise, il disparut immédiatement. Apparemment, le Ministère avait gardé quelques elfes de maison libérés qui avait autrefois appartenu à des familles de Mangemort et qui avaient été utilisés pendant et après la guerre contre leurs maitres. Draco était heureux qu'aucuns autres elfes de maison autre que Dobby s'étaient laissés attrapés et dupés par la liberté, donc leurs secrets n'avaient jamais été révélés. C'était une des raisons de la survie de sa famille à la guerre.

**« - Alors, vas-tu me faire sortir maintenant, Loufoca ? Ou dois-je rester assis là et parler gentiment avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu décides de le faire ? » **Demanda Draco. Il pensait que c'était le moment pour contacter son avocat, puisqu'il voulait le faire aussitôt que possible.

Lovegood le regarda pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis ouvrit la bouche.

**« - Tu n'es pas très gentil, Lieutenant Draco. »**

Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment affectée.

* * *

Draco contacta Agnus et fut soulagé d'apprendre que le vieil homme était autorisé à le représenter et était à son service. Après une courte discussion, Draco retourna dans sa cellule. Il n'avait rien à faire sauf penser, mais il essaya d'éviter à penser à certaines choses. Comme à ce qui se passerait s'il était condamné et que sa condition soit révélée pendant qu'il serait en prison ? Ou le fait de devoir vivre avec l'incertitude de savoir si son enfant sera un garçon et l'héritier de l'héritage Malfoy, ou une fille et donc, sans valeur, le rendant aussi pauvre qu'un Weasley dès qu'il fêterait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. La seule échappatoire à ses pensées qu'il trouva, fut le sommeil qui le prit au dépourvu. Il dormit irrégulièrement, mais merci Merlin, sans rêve, après le déjeuner et jusqu'à la moitié de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que Loufoca Lovegood revienne avec son avocat.

Agnus Malfoy n'était pas moins méticuleux et rusé, il était une version plus âgé, plus doux, plus raffiné et moins impatient que Lucius Malfoy caché derrière le masque de l'honnête citoyen. Qui croirait ça d'un _avocat_, Draco ne savait pas, mais apparemment Agnus était tout à fait expérimenté pour s'occuper de son cas. Alors quand il vint le voir, il annonça à Draco les charges qui étaient retenues contre lui puis Agnus le laissa à la solitude de sa cellule, l'humeur de Draco s'étant améliorée de façon significative.

Comme l'avocat le lui avait dit, l'accusation principale était l'activation de barrière magique – comme Draco l'avait soupçonné. La bonne nouvelle était que les Aurors projetaient de l'accusé d'utilisation de Magie Noire mais qu'il pouvait se défendre en disant qu'il avait fait cela par hasard sans avoir conscience des conséquences. Le maximum qu'il pourrait avoir serait quelques mois de prison, mais avec un avocat comme Agnus, Draco ne s'attendait seulement à avoir à verser une lourde somme en tant que peine pour sa 'négligence'. C'est pour cela que les Aurors n'avaient pas prit la peine de préserver les documents sur l'activation des barrières, la seule preuve comme quoi il avait bien fait ceci. Ils avaient voulus l'attraper sur place en plein milieu d'un quelconque rituel de Magie Noire à la place, ce qu'ils avaient presque réussis. Mais le fait est que maintenant, ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour l'une de ces charges en dehors de la déclaration de la personne chargée de surveiller les activités noires et – comme il s'en doutait – sa lettre codée à Barjow et Beurk à propos de sa commande de sang de Sombral, qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'interpréter sans ambiguïté, et donc ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour le trainé devant la cour.

Le Manoir était encore fouillé par les Aurors, comme ils n'avaient pas renoncé à trouver quelque chose là-bas, mais la seule chose vraiment compromettante était l'encre magique contenant le sang et qui se trouvait dans sa main quand le Portoloin s'était activé. Draco se souvenait de le tenir encore quand Potter s'était dévoilé et avant que la magie excessive ne le fasse s'évanouir, mais il ne l'avait plus revu quand il avait reprit connaissance, donc Potter avait dut s'en occuper. Draco ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que Potter le donne comme preuve contre lui, ou planifier de le faire. Si c'était le cas, les Aurors ne seraient pas encore en train de fouiller le Manoir dans l'espoir vain de trouver quelque chose contre lui.

L'affaire la plus urgente à présent était de savoir comment ils avaient apprit ça. Apparemment, _quelqu'un_ avait non seulement donné la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Barjow et Beurk aux Aurors, mais avait également parlé du rituel qu'il planifiait de faire, bien que cela n'était pas marqué dans les rapports officiels. Le rituel faisait parti de la magie Malfoy, seulement un Malfoy ou une de leur proche fréquentation personnelle pouvait être au courant et ce que cela impliquait. Etre capable de tirer la bonne conclusion basé seulement sur cet ingrédient et sur l'heure approximative du rituel limité sévèrement le nombre de suspect.

Il y avait Snape, a qui Draco n'avait pas explicitement parlé, mais qui avait pu facilement et correctement comprendre. Et il y avait Pansy à qui il avait parlé sous Veritaserum. Draco était certain qu'elle avait été capable de faire une supposition sur le pourquoi Draco l'avait subitement envoyée prendre l'air loin du Manoir exactement à ce moment-là – mais elle n'avait pas quitté le Manoir ces derniers mois et elle avait vraiment dû être très discrète pour envoyer un message sans que Draco ne le remarque, donc elle n'était pas un suspect probable, et ce n'était pas dans son intérêt d'envoyer son mari en prison.

Le fait que Pansy était au loin avait prit les Aurors au dépourvu, ce qui pouvait signifier que celui qui les avait alerté sur le rituel leur avait dit que sa femme serait la 'victime' du rituel – ce qui ne signifiait que la personne ne connaissait pas la vérité. Draco était doublement heureux maintenant d'avoir eu l'idée de l'envoyer au loin et Agnus avait été d'accord sur le fait qu'elle devait rester là où elle était pour le moment. Non seulement parce qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur l'état de Draco, et il ne voulait pas qu'un Auror ait la brillante idée de la faire témoigner sous Veritaserum même si elle n'était pas présente le soir en question, mais aussi parce que le fait qu'il y ait des étranger dans le Manoir signifiait que Draco n'avait aucun contrôle sur tout ceux qui pouvaient entrer en se faisant passer pour un agent du Ministère et ainsi attenter à sa vie.

Elle était plus en sécurité dans sa cachette actuelle, même si cela signifiait que la Gazette imprimerait sans aucun doute un article sur son absence dans les prochains jours. Si Draco utilisait ses contacts, il pourrait même persuader le journaliste d'écrire une version de l'histoire qui le représentait plus favorablement en décrivant la 'diffamation et la détention sans fondement qu'il avait du subir' entre les mains du Ministère. Peut-être pourrait-il même faire imprimer que le Ministre était aussi secrètement impliqué et ensuite il n'y aurait qu'un pas pour insinuer que ce n'était pas le seul cas sournois dans lequel elle était impliquée durant ces derniers mois…

Mais ce n'était pas le temps pour la rêverie, donc Draco se reporta sur l'affaire en cours. Il y avait d'autres indices qui demandés son attention et l'un d'entre eux était la question des barrières magiques du Manoir. Les Aurors étaient entrés de force dans sa maison comme s'il n'y avait aucun garde et aucune protection magique l'entourant, ce qui était assez déconcertant. Les gardes avaient pu être neutralisé par les nombreux Aurors, Draco n'aurait pas cru qu'il devrait se prépare à un siège bon sang ! Mais les barrières étaient une affaire complètement différente. Elles ne pouvaient être traversées que si un autre Malfoy permettait aux intrus d'entrer. Ça ne pouvait pas être Pansy parce qu'elle était au loin et que son autorité ne surpassée pas celle de Draco sur les barrières pour qu'elles lui obéissent elle au lieu du Maitre. Draco avait quelques suspects en tête, bien qu'il ajoutait que l'Auror qui l'avait arrêté était le frère de sa femme, il y avait une autre personne que tout semblait désigner : Cyrus Malfoy.

Cyrus Malfoy était le suivant dans la lignée pour l'héritage Malfoy. Il était le père de l'enfant de Pansy et il était le filleul de Snape – Draco se souvint que son père lui avait dit que cela avait provoqué un scandale au sein de la famille. Evidemment, il avait plus d'autorité sur Snape que Draco, parce qu'être parrain dans une famille de Sang-pur, cela n'impliquait pas seulement des cadeaux de Noel et des conseils pratiques sur comment bien courir les jupons et autres aspects _convenables_ de la vie d'un sorcier, ça impliquait la magie. Enfin, Snape avait dut trouver un échappatoire à ça s'il avait été capable d'envoyer Potter sauver Draco.

Une autre chose que Draco devait découvrir était ce que Cyrus savait exactement de Pansy. Elle lui avait certifié avoir lancé un Oubliette après leur rencontre, mais elle aurait pu lui mentir et être toujours en contact avec son cousin. Elle pouvait comploter contre lui, bien que Draco ne puisse pas imaginer une femme intelligente comme elle croire sérieusement que si Cyrus obtenait ce qu'il voulait, elle pourrait s'en sortir gagnante, même si elle portait l'enfant de Cyrus. L'homme avait déjà un héritier, il n'en avait pas besoin d'un autre – en fait, ça ne faisait que compliquer la situation dans la plupart des familles riches de Sang-pur.

A la fin, Draco gagna un nouveau mal de tête désagréable et décida qu'il avait besoin de plus de renseignements sur Cyrus, Pansy, Snape et toute cette situation avant qu'il ne soit capable d'arriver à une déduction concluante et raisonnable. Bon sang, J'ai-le-cœur-sur-la-main-Potter était devenu une énigme pour lui ! Mais il ne voulait toujours pas penser à Potter, et il était en mesure d'arrêter ses pensées avant que son imagination ne l'envahisse de souvenirs de Scott, et non, il ne reniflait pas à nouveau la robe emprunté !

Heureusement c'était l'heure du dîner et Lovegood entra dans la zone des cellules avant que Draco ne pique une crise contre lui-même. Cette fois, il ne fit pas attention à son babillage à propos de quelque chose sur des explorateurs ayant découvert que l'habitat des Ronflak Cornu se trouvait en Suède dans un endroit appelé IKEA, où on vendait des meubles, à cause de leur mécanisme de défense qui les faisait se transformer eux-mêmes en objet inanimés quand les humains arrivaient près d'eux. Draco ne comprit pas un mot, mais c'était un bon moyen de diriger ses pensées vers un chemin plus sûr avant qu'il n'aille à nouveau se coucher. Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester éveillé une autre nuit, sans parler que son audition se déroulerait le lendemain et il préférait sembler bien reposé.

Dormir s'avéra presque être une mauvaise idée, mais heureusement, il se réveilla quelques minutes avant la fin, évitant ainsi de souiller son pantalon et recueillant la preuve dans sa paume qu'il s'empressa de nettoyer dans le lavabo.

Draco retourna vers le lit, s'assit dessus et tira la couverture autour de ses épaules et fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas dormir de nouveau, il se sentait reposé et l'horloge sur le mur indiquait sept heures moins le quart du matin, c'était trop tôt. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir chasser l'obscurité avec un sort, mais il n'avait pas sa baguette. Quand il était enfant, il avait peur du noir, ce qui fâché son père, mais il ne l'aimait toujours pas aujourd'hui. C'était comme s'il était presque devenu aveugle et lui donnait la fausse confiance que s'il ne pouvait rien voir, il ne pouvait pas non plus être _vu_ – ce qui n'était certainement pas vrai. Draco était sûr que l'établissement avait plusieurs sortilèges de surveillance installés. Il espérait que celui qui l'avait vu se levait subitement de son lit n'allait pas en tirer quoi que se soit, ou ne le mentionnerait encore moins dans son rapport officiel.

L'obscurité était énervante, donc il décida de fermer les yeux. Il s'étendit de nouveau, parce que la couchette était trop étroite pour s'y asseoir confortablement, comme il l'avait remarqué la nuit précédente. Avec ses vêtements et la couverture tirée sur son corps, il remarqua avec embarras qu'il était toujours dur et que le frottement des vêtements n'aider en rien pour calmer cette situation. Il essaya de repousser loin de sa tête son érection, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son esprit le perturbait encore avec son rêve et les images de Scott… en fait, c'était plus mauvais, parce que cette fois son esprit avait décidé d'accepter les faits et avait remplacé le visage de Scott par celui de Potter.

Draco se tourna vers le mur pour cacher son état d'excitation. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il pouvait s'en débarrasser, car il savait que s'il cédait à la tentation de le faire manuellement, cela lui ramènerait inévitablement les images de son rêve en tête, et son esprit embrumé ne serait pas capable de résister à le lui rejouer. Juste à y penser de manière fugitive avait suffit à réveiller son désir.

En fait, Draco s'opposait au désir de l'écarter complètement. Bien que ça le rendait malade, il estimait qu'il devait revoir ces images, examiner le rêve, parce qu'il semblait être différent cette fois. Ça se terminait bien sûr par des rapports sexuels avec Potter, mais le début, qui lui revenait par vagues souvenirs, était tout sauf sexuel. Ça commençait par un souvenir d'un jour sombre qu'il avait passé à St Mangouste avec plusieurs autres sorciers et sorcières de son bataillon après la bataille finale. Quand les combats s'étaient terminés avec la mort de Voldemort, ils avaient tous essayés de transplaner du champ de bataille, mais les deux camps avaient chacun érigés des barrières anti-transplanage et cela créa un amalgame instable. Tout le monde était assez paniqué et le premier réflexe avait été de transplaner, seulement pour se retrouver affreusement démembré. Bon, peut-être que Loufoca _avait_ mérité son Ordre de Merlin pour les avoir tous sortis de là avec un Portoloin non-autorisé. Peut-être que c'était ce qui avait donné l'idée à Potter pour faire de la cannette de Bièraubeure un Potoloin, aussi.

Il avait fallu une semaine pour retrouver toutes les parties de corps abandonnés sur le champs de bataille et les réinstallés sur leurs propriétaires légitimes. Draco était resté couché là-bas pendant deux jours avec une jambe manquante, la moitié de ses doigts, une oreille et son nombril. Sa seule consolation avait été de se dire que cela aurait pu être plus mauvais : le gars occupant le lit sur sa droite avait perdu tous ses cheveux et il avait entendu une rumeur épouvante disant qu'un autre avait perdu un de ses testicule. Au moins, grâce à son teint clair, ses parties de corps avaient été facilement identifiables et il avait été l'un des premiers à pouvoir sortir. Seulement, bien qu'ils aient trouvé son bon index, l'ongle toujours fixé dessus était devenu plus long et s'était cassé, le mettant dans un état épouvantable ! Quelqu'un avait du marcher dessus. Draco avait été incapable de se débarrasser de la crasse pendant une semaine.

Le rêve était passé au-dessus de ces détails pour continuer avec une scène de lui encore sur le lit d'hôpital en train de se rétablir des soins éprouvants pour lui remettre ses membres en place. La suite bien sûr, provenait de son imagination parce qu'au moment suivant, Potter était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Il avait semblait irritablement indemne, même si Draco l'avait aperçu après la bataille et qu'il l'avait à peine reconnu avec tout le sang qui ne maculait pas seulement son corps, mais aussi son visage et ses lunettes. Evidemment, plus de la moitié n'était pas le sien. Mais son rêve n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les détails comme la guérison des blessures et des contusions, ou peut-être qu'il faisait juste trop sombre pour que Draco soit capable d'y voir clairement. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, mais tous les autres étaient endormis, il était le seul encore éveillé, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – apparaisse.

A partir de ce moment, les choses s'étaient aggravée et s'étaient transformées en une orgie sauvage sur le lit d'hôpital parce qu'il sentait vraiment trop de mains et de jambes pour qu'ils soient seulement que deux…

Les pensées de Draco s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors qu'il ne voulait plus se souvenir de ce rêve. Quand même, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa main s'était glissée sous sa robe en partie défaite et dans son pantalon, en partie dissimulé par les couvertures, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un membre dur – et Draco savait qu'il serait incapable de se retenir si ça allait plus loin. Il ne s'était plus vraiment touché depuis qu'il avait commencé à prendre la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves de peur de ses images, mais immédiatement, il voulait juste se débarrasser de son petit problème avant que les lumières ne s'allument, donc sa main se mit à bouger furieusement, devenant de plus en plus glissante avec la sueur et l'humidité du membre et des images d'un sexy Harry Potter nu en tête pour l'aider à aller plus vite vers sa libération.

Juste au moment où il se libéra avec un halètement qu'il essaya de garder silencieux, les lumières s'allumèrent et il entendit le cliquetis métallique provenant de la porte. Il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, mais merci Merlin, il était toujours seul et avait le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue avant d'avoir de la compagnie. Il détestait ces conditions barbares, il était habitué à se doucher une fois par jour, d'avoir des vêtements frais et se faire des soins de visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se raser tous les jours, c'était pareil pour son père, mais ici ils ne lui avaient même pas donné de miroir ! Peut-être que c'était leur méthode pour l'affaiblir pour l'interrogatoire. Draco décida qu'il ne céderait pas, peu importe quoi.

Loufoca lui apporta son petit-déjeuner, le même que celui du jour précédent et lui tint compagnie pendant qu'il mangeait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, son estomac était troublé, mais il se força à manger, parce qu'il savait que le Veritaserum avait tendance à être plus puissant quand il était ingéré avec un estomac vide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Agnus Malfoy arriva accompagné de quelques Aurors – Schwiegerfrei n'était pas parmi eux cette fois, à son grand soulagement. Draco redressa ses épaules et se laisser escorter hors de sa cellule. Loufoca marchait derrière lui et Draco remarqua seulement comment elle avait été tranquille ce matin.

**« - Rien à dire cette fois, Loufoca ? » **Demanda-t-il avec hauteur, parce qu'il avait besoin de libérer un peu de ses nerfs.

Elle leva vers un lui un regard blanc désagréablement dérangeant et ouvrit docilement la bouche, mais pas pour jubiler ni pour offrir ses désolations. Evidemment, Draco ne s'y attendait pas vraiment non plus. A la place, il reçu une autre philosophie de vie tournée à sa manière.

**« - Mon père dit toujours que la vie ressemble à un sac de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va avoir, Lieutenant Draco. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 19**

Autant que Draco ait redouté cet interrogatoire, il était aussi surpris quand il se termina sans qu'il ait avoué une vérité potentiellement dangereuse. A la vue des expressions aigres sur les visages de ses interrogateurs – le plus proéminent étant celui de Schwiegerfrei – il ne put réprimer un sourire suffisant. On avait accordé à son « Auror préféré » la permission d'être présent et il n'y avait aucune question dans l'esprit de Draco qu'il allait retransmettre tous les renseignements révélés par l'interrogatoire. Maintenant qu'il était contraint à la procédure, il cessait d'être terrible – en fait, avec le recul, il semblait un peu ridicule. Ces questions lui avaient donné l'impression qu'elles avaient été écrites par un Première Année de Poufsouffle pour un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Draco n'avait même pas eu à beaucoup contourner la vérité. Ils avaient trop détaillés, ce qui leur avaient porté préjudice.

_Avez-vous effectué un rituel de magie noire le jour du… _- Bien sûr que non (car ça avait été la nuit).

_Avez-vous été en possession de Sang de Sombral ? _– Non (il avait utilisé en tant qu'encre).

_Avez-vous pratiqué un rituel de magie noire sur votre femme… ?_

_Avez-vous activé les barrières de magie noire récemment ? _Ca avait été la première question à laquelle Draco avait répondu par 'oui'. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de nier, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être jeté à Azkaban pour une faute 'honnête'. A par ça, il ne voulait pas que les Aurors ait l'impression que leurs efforts n'aient aucun résultat. Cela les rendait juste plus énervés et contraints à faire plus pression sur lui sur d'autres sujets.

_Avez-vous utilisé de la Magie Noire récemment ? _– Cette question était posée directement après celle des barrières, alors que Draco venait de leur répondre qui oui, l'activation des protections familiales était considérée comme de la magie noire. Ils n'avaient pas demandé s'il avait utilisé de la magie noire pour autre chose.

L'interrogatoire avait continué ainsi de la même manière pendant encor deux heures. Agnus Malfoy était présent, garantissant qu'il n'y ait aucune question extérieure au cas actuel du blond. Draco était reconnaissant pour le soutien moral qu'il lui fournissait, même si aucun contact direct n'était permis. Agnus devait rester derrière Draco et rester à une distance de cinq pas pour l'empêcher de faire des signaux à son client pour lui assurer de donner la bonne réponse à une question.

A la fin de l'interrogatoire, Draco fut déclaré comme sorcier libre, mais que l'enquête était encore en cours, et donc qu'il n'avait pas encore accès au Manoir. De plus, on lui 'demanda' de rester dans le pays dans un lieu où il pourrait être joint n'importe quand si de nouveaux éléments apparaissaient pour cette affaire. il fut informé que Severus Snape avait offert son hospitalité pendant un temps. Agnus lui conseilla d'accepter, parce que le Maitre de Potion avait une bonne réputation au sein du Ministère. Draco n'y réfléchit donc pas à deux fois avant d'accepter. Il supposait que Snape avait quelque chose à lui dire en privé s'il faisait l'effort de prendre des dispositions pour héberger temporairement Draco. Il était conscient du fait que la situation pourrait facilement devenir dangereuse pour lui, mais il avait aussi quelques questions et s'il insistait sur le vieux droit d'hospitalité, Snape aurait du mal à passer outre ceci pour lui causer un préjudice.

A sa surprise, sa baguette lui fut remise juste avant qu'il ne parte. Agnus lui dit que Potter l'avait donné aux Aurors la veille. Il avait prétendu l'avoir trouvé dans son bureau, et qu'il avait fait une déclaration comme quoi il avait ultérieurement permis à Draco et aux autres d'accéder à sa pièce. Draco avait aussi été informé que Potter ne portait également pas plainte pour la robe 'volée'.

A sa grande irritation, on lui dit que la robe était la propriété du gouvernement, qu'il devait donc la quitter et quand il demanda un autre vêtement en remplacement, on lui donna une hideuse tunique rayée qui n'avait pas de manche et que Draco reconnu comme étant la tenue de prisonnier. Heureusement, il ne devait pas porter le pantalon qui allait avec. Et il n'aurait pas à la porter plus longtemps que nécessaire quand il serait capable de transplaner aussitôt qu'il quitterait le Ministère. La maison de Snape n'était pas reliée au réseau de Cheminette – l'homme était trop paranoïaque pour la relier, même pour un court délai.

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Maitre de Potion soit là et l'escorte jusqu'à chez lui. Cependant, Snape l'attendait dans le hall du Ministère où deux Aurors le laissèrent entre ses mains. Atterré, Draco remarqua que le hall était rempli de reporter et de gens curieux dont la seule activité était de voir Draco Malfoy après sa courte détention. Le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'heure exacte de sa libération ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que son affaire avait été rendue publique par les médias.

Draco jura dans sa barbe – parce qu'un gentleman ne devait jamais jurer en public, et encore moins si ce public était un ramassis de vautours qui essayaient de ruiner sa réputation. Ils le rendirent nerveux. Si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il sorte de prison, il était en plus humilié d'être forcée de porter quelque chose bien au-dessus de son rang social.

Snape ressentit son inquiétude. Il marcha donc devant Draco pour ouvrir la voie. Draco essaya de ne pas réagir aux questions qui lui étaient posées, les flashs des appareils photos ou encore des insultes lancés par des inconnus calomnieux qui n'avaient même pas le courage de montrer leur visage.

Le chemin de l'ascenseur jusqu'à la zone de transplanage à travers le hall du Ministère lui semblait être les plus longues cinq minutes de sa vie. Il devait se concentrer pour garder un maintien digne car il ne convenait pas à un homme de son rang de montrer son malaise en se précipitant. Marchant à ses côtés, Snape écarté parfaitement la foule, et Draco était reconnaissant au Maitre de Potion de sa protection contre les appareils photos.

Finalement, ils atteignirent enfin la zone de transplanage. Snape lui fit signe d'y aller en premier. Draco acquiesça et inspira profondément. Il serra fermement sa baguette, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin pour transplaner, elle lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité qui lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui rende. Il jeta un coup d'œil au hall bondé encore une fois, sa seule pensée était de partir de là aussitôt que possible. L'adrénaline monta en lui et il sentit en lui son énergie magique monter en lui comme elle le faisait toujours avant qu'il ne transplane, mais son esprit n'était pas entièrement concentré. Au lieu d'arriver devant la maison de Snape, il y eut une grande détonation et il se retrouva sur le sol du Ministère.

Une douleur aigue se fit ressentir au niveau de son avant-bras gauche, mais pendant quelques minutes, il fut trop étourdi pour bouger. La multiplication soudaine de flash d'appareil photo le força à vite retrouver ses esprits et finalement il regarda la partie de son corps où s'était fait sentir la douleur. Il eut l'impression que tout le sang quittait son visage et son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la vue de sa peau officiellement parfaite qui était maintenant enlaidie par cette maudite marque qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir.

Draco se remit sur ses pieds et plaqua son autre main sur son bras, même s'il savait que c'était inutile : ces vautours autour de lui l'avaient tous vu. Des douzaines voire même des centaines de photos avait été prise dès son apparition. Il ne voulait pas voir les visages autour de lui et il était heureux que sa vision soit brouillée à cause de sa précédente défaillante. Il réussit cette fois à transplaner sans aucunes pensées conscientes, le faisant purement par instant en se disant qu'il devait fuir de cet endroit.

Il était encore un peu désorienté et tremblant quand Snape apparut à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard, mais l'air frais d'hiver l'aida à reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Il frissonna alors que le vent glacé soufflait sur sa tunique et congelait presque immédiatement sa peau. Le seul endroit de son corps qui était brulant était la marque qu'il continuait à couvrir avec son autre main.

**« - Venez avec moi. » **Le ton succinct et familier de Snape le sortit de sa rêverie et il suivit l'homme qui ouvrit les barrières magique et le fit entrer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Snape fit flamboyer un feu dans la cheminée et la maison commença à se réchauffer.

**« - Permettez-moi de voir. » **Ordonna Snape en tendant une paume. Draco obéit sans protester. Il retira la main qui couvrait la marque et fut momentanément surprit de voir les cloques rouges autour. Snape saisit fermement son coude pendant qu'il examinait son bras. Draco frissonna aux picotements provoqués par le doux et froid contact des doigts du Maitre de Potion. Même si la peau était devenue insensible après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres là où la marque avait été gravée, maintenant il sentait cette zone noircie être anormalement sensible.

**« - Quel genre de Glamour utilisez-vous dessus ? » **Demanda Snape, même s'il était probable qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

**« - Permanent. »**

**« - L'avez-vous lancé vous-même ? »**

Draco secoua la tête. **« - Non, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un… de le faire pour moi. » **Sa voix vacilla légèrement.

Il était conscient que Snape le regardait fixement à cet instant avec un regard interrogateur, mais il était trop occupé avec ses propres pensées pour y faire attention. Snape voulait probablement savoir qui était ce _quelqu'un_. Et Draco le lui aurait dit.

C'est-à-dire, s'il pouvait se souvenir.

Mais comme c'était, son esprit était blanc. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas lancé ce sort, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été lancé, seulement qu'il était destiné à durer et certainement pas disparaitre si brusquement et au milieu de la situation la plus embarrassante de sa vie. Ça l'effrayait, franchement, de ne pas avoir souvenir de ça, seulement que ça avait été fait autrefois à la fin de la guerre.

Subitement, il se sentit les doigts froids et mentaux de Snape dans son esprit. Il recula au début, mais ensuite il lui permit de fouiller dans l'espoir que Snape trouverait quelque chose qui avait échappé à son attention. Après quelques secondes de doux sondage, Snape se retira avec un soupir et aucune réponse. Il fixa Draco avec un regard sombre et pénétrant durant quelques seconde avant de reculer et de lâcher son bras.

**« - Allez prendre un bain. Vous trouverez des vêtements frais dans la chambre d'amis. Je vais appeler Podmore. »**

Draco était heureux de l'offre. Il avait désiré une douche depuis qu'il avait été jeté dans cette cellule. Le reste de son rituel collait encore à sa peau, même si Potter avait fait tout son possible pour l'enlever. Il décida de sauter sur l'occasion et après un nettoyage rapide mais consciencieux et après s'être lavé les cheveux, il remplit la baignoire jusqu'au ras-bord et se détendit dans l'eau chaude en fermant les yeux. L'eau chaude était bizarrement froide au niveau de son avant-bras et le picotement ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. Toucher ça d'une manière ou d'une autre paraissait être une mauvaise idée, donc il se retint de le faire, mais à la fin le picotement le rendit presque fou et il commença alors à masser la peau sensible autour de la marque sans se rendre compte ce qu'il faisait.

La peau était encore trop chaude, plus chaude que l'eau l'entourant et cela avait tracassé Draco au début. Mais les sensations quand il avait commencé à masser étaient bizarrement fascinantes, donc au lieu d'arrêter, comme son bon sens le lui disait, il continua. C'était comme si le contact pouvait faire diminuer le picotement et cette chaleur anormale en l'étendant à son corps entier. Ou peut-être que c'était son autre main caressante qui provoquait ça.

Dix minutes après, il était complètement détendu. Son esprit dérivait ailleurs – vers un endroit qui existait seulement dans son esprit, ou bien était-ce une illusion ? Mais il n'était plus seul ici, il sentait une autre présence à côté de lui. C'était comme si cette autre personne était seulement ici pour le toucher, sa peau picotant d'anticipation. Il se sentait bien – et pour un être imaginaire, le contact était beaucoup trop réaliste. Il devrait se méfier, mais il appréciait la paix et la sensation pour s'en soucier. Au moment suivant, la personne imaginaire se matérialisa avant que ses yeux et son esprit réagissent, et il se retrouva en présence d'Harry Potter.

Potter le touchait partout sous la surface de l'eau. Les curieux picotements parcoururent son corps, mes mains caressantes sa peau en laissant un désir ardent dans leur sillage. La main de Potter, qui caressait un instant plus tôt son avant-bras, descendit vers l'intimité de Draco, le pressant avec sa paume. Draco appréciait énormément ces sensations qui changèrent soudainement de région, passant de la marque sur son bras jusqu'à maintenant son sexe.

Potter le caressait avec une lenteur délibérée. Draco ne pouvait pas décrire l'expérience comme n'importe quoi d'autre que sensuel. Les caresses sur son sexe avaient réussi d'une façon ou d'une autres à être douces et fermes à la fois, pendant que Potter variait le plaisir de temps en temps en utilisant son pouce sur le gland et taquinant la fente. Une autre main dériva entre ses cuises, soulevant ses boules et les massant. Draco gémit. Ses jambes s'écartèrent par instinct alors que des doigts descendaient plus bas en direction de son entrée. Il sentait de légère caresse sur son anneau de chair durant quelques instants avant qu'un doigt ne le pénètre lentement mais résolument, allant de plus en plus profondément… et Draco vint, son corps tressautant violemment dans la baignoire, éclaboussant le sol en pierre d'eau.

Quand les dernières lueurs de plaisir s'effacèrent et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain de Snape, l'eau commençant à refroidir autour de lui. Son corps était dans une position qui devenait rapidement inconfortable et un de ses doigts était encore inséré dans son anus. Il le retira brusquement avec un mélange étrange de honte, déception et confusion et sortit rapidement de la baignoire, légèrement dégoutté par les traces épaisses de sperme flottant dans l'eau. Il savonna ses mains avec une quantité abondante de savon et les rinça alors que la baignoire se vidait, et ensuite nettoya tous les restes de son activité.

Cela était dû à son imagination débordante et la tension contenue – essaya de raisonner son esprit logique au début. Mais tout cela avait semblé beaucoup trop réel pour un simple fantasme et il pouvait encore sentir les picotements sur sa peau. Quand il regarda son bras, une partie de son esprit était étrangement certains que la marque n'était plus là, caché par un fort Glamour, et pendant une seconde, il fut surpris de voir que c'était inchangé. D'où est-ce que cette conviction venait ? Et que diable venait-il de se passer ? Il y avait trop de choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient ces derniers mois pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Et dans son esprit, il avait la certitude que – encore une fois – cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry Potter.

L'entente d'une conversation de l'autre côté de la porte le sortit de sa rêverie et il comprit que Podmore était arrivé. Il força son esprit à mettre les derniers évènements au fin fond de son esprit et décida qu'il aurait le temps d'y repenser plus tard. Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher et sortir pour voir le Guérisseur.

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, son visage était rouge et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la chaleur humide qui s'était accumulée dans la salle de bain. Il semblait vraiment sale avec ses cheveux emmêlés et mouillés et les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Il essaya de faire ce qu'il pouvait manuellement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie jusqu'à ce que Podmore ait examiné son bras. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait se raser et coiffer ses cheveux plus tard. Simplement le fait qu'il était propre (même s'il n'en avait pas l'impression après ce qui venait d'arriver) et ait des vêtements décent améliorerait grandement son aspect.

Podmore ne resta pas longtemps car il avait des affaires assez urgentes à faire. Il examina le bras de Draco et lui dit que c'était fort probablement la répercussion du rituel, ou plus précisément le renforcement consécutif du bouclier magique autour du fœtus. Il conseilla à Draco d'éviter d'utiliser des sortilèges puissants pendant les prochains jours et commençait à habituer sa magie au bouclier en commençant par jeter des sorts les plus simples. Cela mettait donc pratiquement toutes sortes de moyen de transport magique hors de sa portée et maintenant Draco était doublement confiné dans la maison de Snape. L'affaire le rendit légèrement troublé, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres endroits où aller les prochains jours.

D'autre part, cela lui donnait une occasion secrète de passer du temps avec Snape et le questionner sur des choses qui impliquaient l'héritage de Draco. Au moins, il espérait deviner correctement quand il supposait que la volonté de Snape de le prendre chez lui indiquait son intention de le protéger – autant que ses autres allégeances le lui permettraient. Draco était confiant au fait qu'avec un interrogatoire approfondi et attentif, il serait capable d'avoir les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Il voulut commencer le matin suivant, mais à sa surprise, Snape le devança, parce que directement après qu'ils aient finis de dîner, il invita Draco à boire avec lui dans son bureau. Draco était, pour le moins, surpris. On ne lui avait jamais permis d'entrer dans cette pièce auparavant. Il savait que c'était le sanctuaire de Snape car il avait son laboratoire personnel de Potion dedans et ce n'était pas des travaux autorisés auquel le Maitre de Potion se consacrait.

Draco ne fut pas déçu par le lieu, bien que l'organisation bizarrement accueillante de bureau le surpris un peu. D'après le mobilier de son salon, il n'aurait pas considéré Snape comme une personne qui appréciait le confort et cultivé le design élégant, mais maintenant qu'il était ici, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Le salon de Snape montrait les aspects de sa personnalité qu'il voulait que les autres voient. Cet endroit était là où il _vivait_ vraiment et pas l'autre là-bas. Draco fut un peu interloqué par le fait que dès qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, l'atmosphère détendit ses nerfs agités et il commençait presque à se sentir comme à la maison.

Snape marcha vers un petit bar et saisit une bouteille en cristal – seulement pour la reposer une seconde plus tard, grimaçant et faisant apparaitre de l'eau chaude pour leur préparer du thé à tout deux. Draco retint un sourire et essaya de sembler reconnaissant envers ce geste, mais intérieurement il ne voulait rien d'autre que boire quelque chose de fort – ou peut-être une énorme coupe de glace à la vanille avec des rondelles de banane et nappé de chocolat et de caramel collant, peut-être même avec quelques amandes et pistaches et des tomates, oui, sans aucun doute des tomates… Draco déglutit silencieusement. Bon sang ! Où étaient les elfes de maisons quand on avait besoin de leurs services ?

**« - Monsieur Malfoy ? »** La voix de Snape le sortit de ses pensées. Draco essuya distinctement un peu de bave au coin de sa bouche tout en acceptant la tasse de thé fumant que lui donna le Maitre de Potion, souhaitant fortement que ce soit quelque chose d'autre. Dès qu'il toucha la tasse cependant, il y eut une grande détonation et dans la seconde suivante, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son dernier fantasme – non, pas le sexe de Potter, mais une grande coupe de glace à la vanille avec des rondelles de banane et nappé de chocolat et de caramel – apparemment il ne voulait pas vraiment les autres choses, mais à la place il y avait liquide jaunâtre qui dès qu'il goutta s'avéra être de la sauce au curry.

Snape le regard, momentanément surpris, mais il agit alors comme si rien d'inhabituel était arrivé en marmonnant dans sa barbe 'fichus envies !'. il ne réprimanda même pas Draco pour avoir eu recourt à un sortilège de transfiguration plutôt compliqué – du moins sans baguette – mais le regarda plutôt avec dégoût quand il commença à manger avec enthousiasme, oubliant tout pendant un moment. Snape décida apparemment que si Draco pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait alors il ne se retiendrait pas et récupéra sa bouteille car il avait besoin de boire pour être capable de digérer la vue.

**« - Donc vous opposeriez-vous à me dire pourquoi exactement vous avez jugé approprié d'ignorer les avertissements de Podmore et les miens au sujet du rituel ? » **Lui demanda Snape en remplissant déjà son verre, ayant avalé cul-sec le premier.

Draco avala sa bouchée, savourant le chocolat, avant de répondre. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour penser à ce qu'il était disposé à divulguer, mais à la fin il décida d'être honnête – pour cette question du moins.

**« - Votre conseil ne me semblait pas trop convaincant après vous avoir vu avec Granger et cette potion de Mangemort. J'ai cru que quelqu'un vous avez demandé de saboter mes efforts… » **Sa voix faiblit, espérant que Snape comprendrait l'allusion, mais à la place, Snape leva le nez.

**« - Je ne vous mentais pas. » **Exposa-t-il calmement. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans cligner des paupières, puis alors Snape soupira et roula des yeux.

**« - D'accord, peut-être que je n'étais pas entièrement honnête. » **Admit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Draco haussa un sourcil, attendant une explication. Il était calme extérieurement, mais intérieurement il conseillait désespérément à Snape de prononcer les mots qui mettraient fin à sa souffrance nocturne, oubliant même son dessert dans le processus.

Snape fit la moue – un spectacle assez effrayant – et soupira ensuite de nouveau avant de se lancer dans une assez longue explication.

**« - D'accord, tout le monde sait que le Ministre n'a pas eu de relation sérieuse ces dernière années. La Gazette l'aurait indubitablement imprimé en première page si elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Et du temps où elle s'est séparée de Weasley, elle avait précisé que c'étaient ses capacités mentales défaillantes qui l'avaient rebutée. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une femme intelligente et elle avait plus d'intérêt pour la connaissance que l'apparence physique. Nous avons commencé à nous voir un peu plus… et je ne rajeunis pas. Il me semblait normal de tenter ma chance avec elle, mais malheureusement c'est une personne très privée et qui ne semble pas s'ouvrir facilement. J'ai fais beaucoup d'effort pour la courtiser, hélas, avec des résultats limités… »**

Draco leva une main, ce qui arrêta Snape en plein milieu de son explication.

**« - Attendez ! En quoi cela concerne la potion de Mangemort et son antidote ? »**

**« - Rien. » **Snape le regardait tout aussi désemparé car il estimait, après avoir entendu parler de ces thèmes inquiétant, comme la vie amoureuse du Maitre de Potion. **« - Il n'existe pas d'antidote. Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une vraie drogue. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. »**

Draco posa sa coupe de glace presque fondue, alors que ses mains ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter de trembler.

**« - Alors que pensez-vous que c'est ? » **Demanda-t-il confus et un sentiment de malaise dans l'estomac.

Snape le regarda un moment, Draco ne s'attendait pas à de la compréhension de sa part à l'égard de sa situation, mais apparemment les deux – enfin maintenant deux et demi – verres d'alcool et le fait d'avoir parlé de son obsession malsaine avait dû adoucir son cerveau – parce qu'à la connaissance de Draco, Snape ne possédait pas de choses sentimentale comme un cœur.

**« - Avez-vous envisagé la possibilité que votre attirance pour Potter soit… naturelle ? » **Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui voulait clairement le laisser tomber doucement au lieu de le laisser tomber de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. **« - Je sais que Lucius n'appréciait pas ça, pour plus de raisons que je voudrais énumérer, mais sérieusement, vous ne seriez pas le premier sorcier à être attiré par son propre sexe. »**

**« - Quoi… » **Draco sentit sa bouche se dessécher. _Naturel ?_ De quoi diable Snape parlait-il ? Mais évidement, il était à moitié moldu, aussi brillant que l'esprit du maitre de Potion soit dans les domaines magiques, il était encore infecté avec ces idéaux ridicule de Moldus qui voulait faire croire qu'être gay n'était pas une maladie, mais quelque chose de naturel. _Cela _ne surprenait pas Draco que Snape fasse parti de ceux qui l'acceptait. Ce qui le tracassait vraiment était la partie où son père avait été mentionné. Il était mort depuis six ans maintenant. Que venait-il faire là ? Il y eut un petit pincement dans l'esprit de Draco qui lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans l'Etat du Danemark, et évidemment, ce n'était pas seulement le bar gay de Copenhague.

_**A suivre…**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 20**

**« - … foy… Monsieur Malfoy… Draco ! Tout va bien ? » **Draco avait l'impression que deux mains étaient sur ses épaules dans une prise ferme et cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir. Quand les avait-il fermés ?

**« - Que… » **Draco sursauta alors qu'il voyait le visage de Snape si proche de lui. Il se déplaça légèrement, remarquant l'expression particulière du maitre de Potion durant quelques fractions de seconde avant que ses traits ne redeviennent neutres. Draco connaissait ce regard, c'était celui de la concentration intense.

Snape essayait-il la _Legilimency_ sur Draco ? Mais si c'était le cas, il aurait senti l'intrusion dans son esprit s'il l'aurait fait. Snape était un _Legilimen_ qualifié, mais Draco le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était plus capable de dissimuler ses intrusions.

**« - J'ai demandé si vous alliez bien. » **Dit le Maitre de Potion, interrompant ses pensées alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'espace personnel de Draco.

**« - Je vais bien. » **Draco haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas l'être ? Draco réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer, tandis que des informations apparemment disjointes et venant de nulle part envahissaient son esprit.

Pouah. L'image de Snape et Granger ensemble lui souleva l'estomac. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'était évanoui durant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Snape avait trouvé important de raconter à Draco qu'il projetait l'emmener en lune de miel au Danemark ! Apparemment, l'homme était convaincu que Granger avait une attraction naturelle vers son intelligence. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait bu une potion de Mangemort si elle ne voulait pas de Snape ?

Draco ne pouvait pas se souvenir clairement des mots du Maitre de Potion. Ils n'avaient probablement aucune importance et l'image mentale lui donnait un mal de tête désagréable. Il était mieux de les oublier avant qu'il ne régurgite sa glace. Et puis, il avait un sujet plus urgent à traiter, et dont Snape avait clairement l'intention de se défiler.

**« - Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire ? » **Draco se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. Snape le regard, les yeux étincelant au-dessous de ses sourcils froncés.

**« - De quoi parlez-vous ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Draco ricana. **« - En racontant tout ça sur cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous essayez de détourner le sujet de la conversation. »**

Il vit la grimace de Snape quand il appela Granger par ce nom et cela lui rappela la réaction de Weasley des années auparavant. Oh, c'était le comble ! Il semblerait que le Maitre de Potion ne faisait pas seulement la cour à Granger pour gagner un bon moyen de reproduction ou à cause de sa position politique, mais il avait en fait développé des sentiments pour elle.

**« - Quel sujet ? »** Demanda finalement Snape. Draco décida d'aller droit au but. Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait.

**« - Je veux savoir tout ce que vous m'avez fait sur les ordres de votre filleul. »**

**« - Cyrus ? » **Snape semblait perplexe. **« - Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de nier qu'il ait essayé de me recruter à sa cause. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas être au courant du Serment Inviolable que j'ai fais avec votre mère avant votre Sixième Année à Poudlard. » **Draco était minutieusement heureux qu'il n'ait aucunement mentionné Dumbledore dans cette dernière phrase. L'admission le surprit, cependant.

**« - Cette vielle chose ? Je croyais que c'était fini. » **Draco regardait l'autre homme d'un air interrogateur.

**« - Comme votre mère vous l'a sans doute dit, il y avait trois parties au vœu. Vous surveillez pendant que vous étiez en train de réaliser les vœux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, finir les devoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand vous échouerez à les faire et vous protéger du mal du mieux que je le peux. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cesser d'exister, les deux premiers ne sont plus applicables. Le dernier cependant n'a aucune limite de temps. Je suis lié à vous jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux quitte cette terre. » **Cette dernière phrase suscité un dégoût profondément invétéré des profondeurs de l'âme de Snape qui était censée montrer à Draco comment il était attristé par ce fait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Draco ne pouvait pas ressentir de sympathie pour lui.

Il était heureux de cette révélation et commençait à réorganiser ses plans autour de ça, mais il n'était pas aveuglé par la promesse qui lui avait été faite. Ce Vœu n'était pas une garantie de vie, même si ça apportait vraiment certains avantages. Mais 'protéger du mal' n'était pas la même chose que 'ne pas provoquer le mal'. Et il y avait que peu d'expression à 'du mieux que je peux'. Et si ce n'était pas dans les capacités de Snape d'empêcher Cyrus de l'utiliser contre Draco ? Sa mère avait un cœur trop tendre, sinon elle aurait utilisé l'expression 'à tout prix' à la place.

**« - Alors… vous dites que vous n'avez pas donné de renseignements à Cyrus ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait avoir été utilisé pour **_**me faire du mal**_** durant ces derniers mois ? » **Il insista délibérément sur les mots 'me faire du mal' pour déclencher le Vœu.

**« - Oui. C'est ce que je dis. » **La réponse de Snape était directe et il ne montrait pas de signe quelconque essayant d'influencer sa réponse, tel que le fait de bégayer ou de marquer une pause avant ses mots, détournant le regard ou les yeux vitreux. Draco était impressionné.

**« - Et avant ça ? » **Insista-t-il.

**« - Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait. »**

**« - Dites-vous la vérité ? Vous _savez_ que vos mensonges me causeraient du mal. »**

**« - Je dis la vérité. Et je ne mens pas. Je ne garde pas non plus des secrets de vous qui vous ferez du mal en quoi que se soit. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, je ne mens pas et ne vous cache pas non plus de chose pour vous protéger du mal. Ai-je répondu à tout ? »** Demanda Snape, essayant de paraitre irrité, mais toutes ses réponses étaient directes. Il était vraiment honnête avec Draco, où il s'était exercé à l'avance, sachant que Draco poserait ces questions.

Draco soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre façon de savoir si Snape était sous l'influence que de continuer méthodiquement l'interrogatoire et espérant qu'à un moment donné, il demanderait une chose que le Maitre de Potion n'avait pas prévu et se trahirait. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile avec du Veritaserum, mais ça n'aurait pas été utile. Le Serment Inviolable était plus fort qu'une pure potion dont l'effet s'estompait au bout de quelques heures. Il était évident que s'il y avait un sortilège sur lui, qui aurait été capable de passer outre le Serment Inviolable, probablement que ça aurait rendu la cible résistante contre les sérums de vérité. Il n'avait nul autre choix que de continuer comme prévu.

Draco demanda tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, le rituel, Podmore, Potter, Cyrus, même Granger, mais il reçu seulement les mêmes réponses franches qu'auparavant, même quand il avait eu en réponse 'je ne peux pas vous parler de ça' quand il s'était renseigné sur la mystérieuse maladie de Potter ou les potions que Snape lui fournissait. Ce dernier point était une erreur de la part de Draco car il n'avait pas projet de révéler à Snape qu'il était conscient de sa contribution, même si Snape savait que Draco avait vu Potter boire une telle potion la nuit de son sauvetage. Il fit donc décidé de s'arrêter là pour ce soir et de continuer l'interrogatoire plus tard, quand son esprit serait vif de nouveau.

* * *

Draco se réveilla le matin suivant beaucoup trop tôt – à cause des secousses pressante de Snape en lui demandant de se lever et parler à sa femme, qui était apparemment dans la cheminé et avait refusée de rappeler plus tard dans la journée. Draco pouvait entendre Pansy hurler en arrière fond, sa voix criarde menaçant Snape s'il ne ramenait pas très vite son mari devant la cheminé dans cet instant.

Draco gémit et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil ce qui lui donna envie de se rendormir, mais avec les cris perçant de Pansy ainsi que la main qui le secouait avec de plus en plus de véhémence, il n'eut pas d'autre choix. Draco ne voulait pas laisser Pansy attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vraiment envie de bouger, donc il sortit de son lit chaud en ronchonnant. Il avait fallu que son sommeil soit dérangé la seule nuit où il n'avait fait aucun rêve.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer confortablement devant la cheminé que Pansy l'attaquait pratiquement avec un morceau de papier que Draco reconnu comme étant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'avait aucun indice de comment elle avait pu le recevoir là où elle était cachée, surtout que c'était l'édition du matin même.

**« - QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? » **Cria-t-elle en lançant le papier à travers le feu pour qu'il frappe Draco directement sur son nez. Elle bouillonnait de colère alors qu'il ramassait le journal et lisait la première page.

Draco pâlit quand il vit à propos de quoi elle était si furieuse furieuse au point que de la mousse moussait pratiquement aux coins de sa bouche. Évidemment il s'y était attendu, et c'était exactement la raison du pourquoi il ne voulait pas vraiment lire l'article.

_**« Draco Malfoy révélé !**_

_**Question fréquemment posée mais jamais de réponse sur le rôle durant la guerre de Monsieur Malfoy semble finalement avoir une réponse. **_

_**En effet, il était un Mangemort cachait du public par le Ministère et Monsieur Malfoy lui-même. Monsieur Malfoy avait été arrêté pour avoir été soupçonné d'avoir pratiqué de la Magie Noire chez lui. (Voir l'histoire page 3). **_

_**C'est ainsi qu'à eu lieu l'accident dans le hall du Ministère hier, quand Monsieur Malfoy venait d'être libéré de sa garde à vue. **_

_**Le contrecoup magique a provoqué la dissolution du Glamour qui dissimulait sa Marque des Ténèbres et révéler au monde cette vérité pas entièrement inattendue.**_

… _**»**_

Draco n'en lut pas plus, ses yeux étaient attirés par la photo prise de son bras et la marque inscrite près de son coude. La vue semblait étrange, alors qu'il n'avait pas vu sa marque de cet angle-là auparavant, mais c'était indubitablement Draco qui était sur ces photos. C'était une petite consolation que les photographes se soient concentrés uniquement sur son bras, donc les photos ne révélés pas directement l'horrible uniforme de prison qu'il avait été forcé de porter, parce qu'ils faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau de façon maladive plutôt qu'aristocratique.

Il arracha son regard des images pour lire rapidement le reste de l'article avant qu'il ne se reporte sur Pansy. Le journaliste donnait une hypothèse assez opposé de son passé. Il semblait être convaincu et voulait convaincre les autres aussi, que Draco avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son plein grès et que son acte final d'apporter des renseignements révélateurs à l'Ordre du Phoenix sur les Mangemorts avait été un acte de lâcheté. Il déclarait que les motifs de Draco n'avaient pas été pour sauver le monde sorcier d'un fou affamé de pouvoir, mais juste par esprit de conservation. Draco déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si gêné par cette diffamation. Premièrement, il s'assurerait que le journaliste perdrait son travail dès le lendemain, et deuxièmement, ses déductions étaient plus ou moins vraies, même si Draco ne les aurait pas exprimés de la même façon. Il n'était pas un lâche !

A son plus grand choc, juste après l'article, il y avait un paragraphe entièrement à une déclaration officielle qu'Harry Potter avait donné à la Gazette quelques minutes avant que l'édition soit bouclée. Dedans, il soutenait que le Ministère avait la preuve que Draco Malfoy avait été forcé de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres et qu'il avait travaillé du côté de l'Ordre bien avant que la bataille finale et qu'il n'avait jamais adhéré aux idéaux du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Potter disait que les documents concernant Draco avaient été classés secrets et ne seraient pas dévoilés dans un avenir proche. Draco ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter mentait pour lui ? Snape lui avait-il également demandé de le faire ?

L'article se terminait par un commentaire du rédacteur de la Gazette qui promettait aux lecteurs qu'ils auraient très bientôt une interview exclusive de Potter, alors que ses commentaires semblaient être pleins de sous-entendus comme quoi il était en possession de secrets de Draco Malfoy et que la Gazette ferait de sa priorité première de lui faire révéler ces secrets.

Cette dernière phrase fit manquer un battement au cœur de Draco. Le rédacteur croyait apparemment que Potter répondrait sans hésiter à leurs questions et dévoilerait 'les autres secrets de Draco'. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver !

Il revint à la réalité en entendant Pansy hurler, charmante courtoisie héritée de sa grand-mère. Draco maudit de nouveau le jour où le portrait – Merlin savait seul pourquoi – se soit retrouvé en train de décorait le couloir du premier étage après que la demeure dans laquelle il se trouvait, le 12 Square Grimmauld, était été entièrement brûlé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lancer les sortilèges du Ministère quand ce fichu portrait avait refusé de se décoller du mur qu'importe ce qu'il essayait.

**« - Draco Malfoy ! Je demande une explication et rapidement ! Je m'absente pendant une semaine et tu trouve le moyen de te faire arrêter par le Ministère et être au cœur d'un tel scandale en première page du journal !... »**

Elle continua ainsi sans s'arrêter, mais Draco avait décroché dès les premières phrases. Heureusement, le feu entre eux évaporait les postillons de salive qui auraient certainement atterris sur son visage. Il gardait une expression soigneusement neutre, les yeux fixés sur sa femme, et la laissa parler en se rappelant que ce ne serait pas prudent d'engager un combat de cris avec elle. Malheureusement, tous les deux étaient sous l'influence d'un excès d'hormones, qui pouvaient le transformer en quelque chose auquel il n'était ni préparé, ni disposé à faire.

**« - Pansy. » **Interrompit-il pendant qu'elle prenait quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il essaya de prendre une voix calme et apaisante. **« - Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ai fais délibérément ? »**

La chance était avec lui, elle se calma et sembla disposé à l'écouter.

**« - Non, pas vraiment. Ce serait vraiment stupide de ta part. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de cette attention en ce moment. » **Draco fut surpris par le ton calme qu'elle avait réussi à prendre. Il y avait un petit tremblement derrière les mots. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait simplement peur.

**« - Je promets de tout arranger. Tu sais que je suis capable de faire ça. Et ils ne peuvent rien me faire en se basant sur ces accusations. Ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi. »**

La bouche de Pansy se plissa et elle détournant les yeux de Draco pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

**« - Je crois que je vais rester ici encore pendant quelques temps. » **Dit-elle finalement. Draco fit un signe de tête. Évidemment, Agnus lui avait conseillé déjà de la laisser à l'écart et au besoin, de remettre son retour à plus tard jusqu'à ce que Draco lui permette de rentrer, mais Draco lui laissait l'illusion que c'était sa propre décision plutôt que quelque chose que son mari l'aurait forcée à faire.

**« - Ce serait probablement le mieux. Tu es en sécurité là-bas. Et le manoir est encore infesté d'Auror. » **Draco cracha le dernier mot comme si c'était la chose la plus ignoble au monde. **« - Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec nos **_**invités**_**. »**

Pansy secoua royalement la tête. **« - Non, je préfère plutôt ma solitude actuelle. Cette dernière semaine ressemblait à des vacances. Je me sens beaucoup plus reposé et je pourrais profiter encore un peu de ce calme et ne pas me retrouver mêlée à tes derniers incidents. » **Sur ce, elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau, mais reprit une apparence normale une seconde plus tard, juste pour lui rappeler qu'elle était en colère.

**« - Et _toi _? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

Draco fit un signe de tête et ne réussit pas tout à fait à cacher la perplexité dans ses yeux. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle se souciait de lui ? La question suivante cependant l'éclaira sur le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait juste de leur réputation et non du bien-être de Draco.

**« - Et Harry Potter ? Quels sont ces autres secrets qu'il sait de toi ? » **Draco dut se rappeler que Pansy n'avait aucune idée de la participation de Potter dans sa vie et il estimait que c'était le mieux qu'elle l'ignore.

**« - Rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter. » **Lui dit-il. Cela sembla la satisfaire, ou bien elle savait juste qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui de cette manière, donc elle était disposée à considérer le sujet comme clos. Elle coupa la connexion après qu'elle ait fait promettre à Draco de l'informer de chaque développement important et lui faire savoir quand elle pourra revenir au Manoir.

* * *

Draco passa le reste de la journée à tenter de trouver une fêlure dans la résistance de Snape et lui faire révéler que Cyrus ou quelqu'un d'autre influençait son esprit – sans aucun succès. Snape était d'accord avec les tentatives de Draco, même s'il commençait à montrer des signes d'irritation de temps en temps, mais son raisonnement, ses explications et justifications de ses motifs étaient conséquentes. Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre faux pas. Cela l'exaspérait au point où il considéra que lancer le sort _Imperium_ finirait par faire dire la vérité à Snape, mais il savait que même cet Impardonnable n'était pas à cent pour cent fiable non plus s'il y avait déjà une magie qui influençait la volonté de l'esprit. Personne ne pouvait dire ce que le mélange des deux pourrait provoquer. Cette sorte de magie n'était pas très fiable quand ça en venait aux détails plus parfaits. C'est pour cela que Draco était sûr que quand Snape serait de bonne humeur ou qu'il poserait la bonne question, il serait capable de franchir sa coquille. Comme le temps passait, cependant, Draco devait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

Il n'osait pas espérait que le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore réussir signifiait que Snape n'était vraiment sous aucune sortilège. Seulement le temps révèlerait la vérité, si elle pourrait être révélée. Malheureusement, le temps était une chose que Draco n'avait pas. Pour l'instant, il utilisait ses droits d'invités mais aussitôt qu'il serait hors de la maison de Snape, il perdrait ce pouvoir. Il avait besoin de Snape de son côté, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire confiance s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir le faire.

Draco commençait à avoir l'impression qu'il gaspillait son temps, donc il commença à poser différentes questions et d'une façon ou d'une autre le sujet dériva vers Potter. Récolter des informations sur ce connard à lunette n'était jamais une perte de temps. Après l'appel de Pansy, Draco avait forcé Snape à lui organiser une entrevue avec Potter car il voulait acquérir autant de chose sur lui qu'il le pouvait. Snape s'était avéré être pressant en refusant de révéler les secrets de Potter, mais il était disposé à divulguer des faits généraux de sa vie. Draco savait déjà que Potter avait commençait sa carrière en tant qu'Auror jusqu'à il y a quelques années où il avait prit sa retraite et accepté un travail symbolique à l'intérieur du Ministère. Draco devait supposer que son occupation actuelle devait être à la tête du Service de Mauvais Usages d'Objet Fabriqués Moldus, comme il avait entendu Potter le dire lui-même à l'Auror Schwiegerfrei quand il était entré dans le bureau. Apparemment, il avait ce poste depuis trois ans maintenant, ce qui faisait penser à Draco que cela coïncidait avec l'arrêt des raids au hasard pour les Objets de Magie Noire sur le Manoir. Il semblerait que Potter ait été plus compétent que son prédécesseur. Admettre cela n'était pas quelque chose que Draco aurait fait normalement. Mais Potter avait donné l'autre moitié des gènes du futur héritier de Draco, donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il essayait de trouver des caractéristiques positives en lui plutôt que se concentrer uniquement sur les négatifs.

Apparemment, Potter avait un peu diversifié les affaires de son service, cherchant des Objets de Magie Noire dans d'autres endroits, ce qui expliquait son travail chez Barjow et Beurk. Snape lui avait confié que maintenant que la couverture de Potter avait volé en éclat, il ne retournerait plus travaillé là-bas. Il était resté silencieux sur la raison pour laquelle Potter avait gardé les Glamours pour rencontrer l'Auror cette nuit-là. Si Draco devait deviner, cela signifiait que le travail secret de Potter était si secret que même les Aurors n'étaient pas au courant, ou bien cela avait été fait sans autorisation. En connaissant le penchant pour Potter pour les problèmes, Draco était disposé à croire que c'était la seconde option. Les aspects privés de la vide de Potter avaient l'air plus d'un secret – du moins quand il était en public, parce que Draco avait la malchance d'avoir été aux premières loges pour voir que Potter était plus que compétent avec les Glamour. Pour tout le reste, Potter semblait être celui que Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il soit. Ses manières n'avaient pas beaucoup changés depuis Poudlard, et n'avait aucune opinion personnelle sur Snape, comme il l'avait vite compris, même s'il entretenait l'illusion de camaraderie en sa présence. Il était encore ami avec la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe, mais Draco était réticent à laisser Snape parler de ce sujet, car il aurait dérivé sur des compliments sur Granger, et Draco en aurait été irrité. Il ne pouvait pas dire si Snape essayait simplement de le gêner avec ça, ou s'il était vraiment amoureux du Ministre.

Après seulement deux jours, ils avaient réussi à épuiser la patience de l'autre à un tel degré que Draco était vraiment heureux de sortir de là quand Potter lui fit savoir que quelque chose s'était produit et qu'il ne serait pas capable de transplaner à la maison de Snape, donc Draco devrait venir le voir dans son appartement, s'il était vraiment pressé de parler avec lui. L'autre alternative de choisir un autre jour ou d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre de venir n'apparut même pas dans l'esprit de Draco. Snape semblait déchirer entre le fait de vouloir décourager Draco de partir ou être heureux de retrouver sa solitude pendant au moins quelques heures. Draco savait que l'autre homme se sentait privé de son travail chéri de Potion vu qu'il n'autorisait pas Draco à s'approcher d'un chaudron dans sa condition. Il ne réfléchit même pas pendant dix secondes avant qu'il ne dise à Snape qu'il sortait, probablement pour le reste de l'après-midi.

_**A suivre…**_


	21. Chapitre 21

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 21**

A la réflexion, Draco aurait du informer Potter avant d'être éjecté dans son salon par sa cheminée d'une manière la plus indigne. Évidemment, c'était la faute de ces sortilèges stupides, qui avaient pris du temps à le faire tourner dans chaque angle imaginable pour que Draco arrive sur ses mains et ses genoux plutôt que dans une position normale. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas voyager dans une cheminée inconnue, mais le Transplanage était malheureusement hors de question. Il ne savait pas où Potter vivait, il avait seulement l'adresse de cheminette que Snape lui avait donné. Puisque la maison de Snape n'était pas raccordé au réseau de cheminette, il avait du se soumettre au dégradant besoin d'utiliser la cheminette d'un pub proche.

Après que la cheminée l'ait crachée, Draco se retrouva avec le nez enterré dans un petit tapis en peau d'ours collant et fut immédiatement attaqué par quelque chose de petit, rondelet, mou et criant comme un cochon.

**« - HARRY ! VIENS ICI, HARRY ! UN PETIT HOMME GRIS EST VENU POUR T'ENLEVER, HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY ! AIEEEEEEEE ! »**

Draco se recroquevilla, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour être capable de résister à l'assaut vocal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendit compte que les coups de poing et les coups de pied qu'il recevait ne blessaient pas vraiment son corps mais plutôt sa fierté. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux, saisit la créature étrange et la tint à bout de bras.

Sa première pensée en la regardant fut que Loufoca pouvait avoir raison et que les Ronflaks Cornus existaient vraiment. Au deuxième coup d'œil, il devint évident que c'était indubitablement un enfant humain de cinq ans : une petite fille avec deux tresses tordu sur le haut de sa tête. Elle avait une forte ressemblance avec Crabbe quand, durant leur Sixième Année, il avait bu le Polynectar que Draco avait fait après avoir volé les ingrédients. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la faire et avait cru qu'il serait capable de raccourcir le processus de brassage. Le résultat avait été une fille de onze ans avec la masse corporelle de Crabbe.

Il essaya de calmer son attaquant en offrant un biscuit qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en cas d'urgence, seulement pour être détruit par un renvoi féroce magique. Il avait l'impression qu'une lumière picotait irrégulièrement dans sa propre magie irrégulière et il s'était attendu à ce que cela réponde de la sorte. Il fut surpris quand la réponse de sa magie presque immédiate fut de s'étendre et d'essayer d'envelopper l'enfant dans une aura apaisante. C'était si fort que c'était même visible, mais cela dura seulement une fraction de seconde avant de disparaitre. Il fut autant effrayé que l'enfant, même si son but avait été accompli. Heureusement à cet instant, Potter apparut et la petite fille se précipita vers lui, le faisant presque trébucher alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à ses jambes.

Le regard de Potter passa de la petite fille effrayée à la position accroupie de Draco.

**« - Malfoy ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. » **Bien, c'est évident, pensa Draco. **« - Que fais-tu avec ma nièce ? » **Demanda-t-il puis il baissa la tête vers la petite forme pressée contre son pantalon. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pinky ? »**

**« - Harry ! C'est un alien ! Je l'ai vu venir de là-bas ! Il m'a tiré dessus avec son fusil plasma ! Mais mon armure spatiale l'a repoussé ! »**

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent brusquement et il les leva vers Draco. Il savait que Potter vérifiait s'il avait sa baguette et maintenant, il était heureux de l'avoir laissé en toute sécurité dans sa manche. Il souleva les deux mains pour montrer à Potter qu'il ne portait pas d'arme.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **S'excusa Draco à l'improviste avant que Potter ne gronde la fille. **« - C'était juste un accident. Ma magie est un peu imprévisible en ce moment. Mais je ne pensais pas à mal. C'était juste pour la calmer un peu. » **Il refusait d'admettre que le fait qu'elle portait le nom de son premier doudou le rendait sentimental. Il n'allait certainement pas s'attendrir devant un enfant moldu car elle s'appelait pareille !

La posture rigide de Potter se détendit et il se pencha vers la petite fille.

**« - Il n'a pas de canon à plasma, Pinky. » **Dit Potter d'un ton exaspéré. Au vu de son regard sévère, Draco supposa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle déclenchait une fausse alerte. **« - Et ce n'est pas un Alien. C'est un sorcier, comme moi. Il est arrivé par la cheminée, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Draco était soulagé que Potter accepte son explication tout de suite et ne se renseigne pas plus. Probablement parce que le vague geste que Draco avait fait vers son ventre avait rendu Potter anxieux, ce qui se réfléchissait aussi sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, l'expression de la fille changea, passant du mode 'bouder' à 'excitée' à la mention du mot 'sorcier'. Sa précédente peur de Draco disparu immédiatement et il se trouva à nouveau être la cible de cette petite humaine.

**« - Quel est ton nom ? Peux-tu faire des trucs comme Oncle Harry ? Et peux-tu tirer des rayons laser avec ta baguette ? As-tu tué des aliens avec ça ? » **Et les questions ne semblaient avoir aucune fin. Draco ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec ce paquet d'excitation qui rebondissait de haut en bas pareil à un ballon de plage, le bombardant de question. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour repousser son attaquant, Potter le sauva en la rappelant. Elle obéit rapidement et s'accrocha à nouveau aux jambes de Potter.

**« - Pinky, va dans ta chambre. Je dois parler de choses avec cet oncle. » **Lui dit sévèrement Potter. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait rester et regarder cet 'oncle' lui montrer des tours. Draco grogna au stupide nom, tout en regardant le petit drame se déroulant entre Potter et la jeune fille. Ils s'avéraient tous les deux être têtus et ne semblaient pas sur le point de céder.

La fille s'accrocha au pantalon de Potter avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer bruyamment. Draco félicita silencieusement sa performance, même si sa conversation de Moldu lui était étranger et que les lasers le troublait, le prévenant ainsi de vraiment faire attention à ses mots. Malgré ses larmes, il était évident que c'était juste un caprice. Draco se souvenait encore de ces manières clairement comme si c'était seulement hier qu'il en faisait lui-même à cet âge.

Apparemment, Potter ne se laissa pas prendre à ses fausses larmes non plus. Il soupira juste, tira sur le pantalon auquel elle s'accrochait, fit un pas en arrière et dit encore une fois à la petite fille d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas. Potter lui lança un regard sévère – sans effet visiblement. Elle essaya de l'amadouer avec d'autres moyens jusqu'à ce que Potter la menace de « pas d'histoire de sorcier » avant d'aller au lit et Draco pouvait voir que cette fois elle se mettrait vraiment à pleurer si Potter continuait.

**« - Laisse-la. »**

Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait dire ces mots. Peut-être que son esprit était embrouillé parce que ses hormones étaient folles et que sa magie le dépassait. Ou parce qu'il se voyait plus jeune en cette petite fille. Il ne commençait certainement pas à l'aimer ou avoir pitié d'elle juste à cause de son nom !

Son intervention rendit la petite fille et Potter muet pendant quelques secondes. Puis Draco fut récompensé par un cri fort et une autre attaque de la petite fille que Potter empêcha à la dernière seconde en la prenant dans ses bras.

**« - Désolé. » **Dit Potter. Draco se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, après avoir réalisé qu'il était resté tout ce temps à genoux, et que cette position mettait ses yeux à la hauteur de l'entrejambe de Potter. Il ne voulait que Potter interprète mal le regard de Draco vers cet endroit.

Pendant qu'il se levait, le regard de Draco regarda autour de lui, avec curiosité. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux quand il aperçut le tee-shirt rose le plus hideux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était clairement d'origine Moldu, avec un dessin artistique noir et blanc d'un crane et de deux os croisés décorant le devant du vêtement – mais heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un serpent. Potter vit ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

**« - Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Pinky. » **Dit-il, avec un léger embarras dans les yeux.

**« - Pinky ? » **Draco fixa Potter avec un regard méfiant.

Potter haussa les épaules et fit comme s'il comprenait mal la question de Draco. **« - L'idée de sa mère pour un surnom. Elle s'appelle comme ma tante, mais Pétunia est un nom trop sérieux pour un enfant, je suppose. Certains parents ne réfléchissent pas vraiment avant de nommer leurs enfants. Par Merlin, j'espère que tu ne feras pas la même erreur pour ton enfant… »**

Potter babillait beaucoup, remarqua Draco. Il était fort probable qu'il était inconfortable avec la situation de Draco, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de l'être à première vue. Draco ne répondit pas, il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que se soit à dire, donc Potter semblait décidé à combler le silence.

**« - Elle a dormi ici la nuit dernière. Ses parents étaient censés venir la chercher ce matin, mais quelque chose les a retenus et mon cousin m'a demandé de la garder plus longtemps. Comme si j'avais le choix… » **Le babillage nerveux de Potter se transforma en ronchonnement fâché et s'arrêta ensuite complètement. **« - C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas venir chez Snape. »**

**« - Est-ce que ton cousin est un Moldu ? » **Demanda Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'où est-ce que ça venait ?

**« - Sa femme et lui le sont tous les deux. » **Potter le regarda et haussa les sourcils. **« - Mais pourquoi parlons-nous de ma famille ? Tu n'es pas venu juste pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Draco fit rigidement un signe de tête. C'était un peu étrange de parler de ces choses alors qu'un enfant de cinq ans le regardait avec une curiosité avide, mais apparemment Pinky ne voulait pas risquer la bienveillance de Potter, parce qu'elle resta tranquille et ne causa aucun problème du tout.

**« - Je suis venu pour deux raisons. Premièrement, pour parler de cet article dans la Gazette, et deuxièmement, poser les questions auxquelles Snape n'était pas disposé à répondre. »**

**« - Bien**. » Déclara Potter, puis il se leva brusquement. **« - Veux-tu du café ? » **Il était déjà à mi-chemin de la salle avant même que la question se soit enregistrée dans l'esprit de Draco. Il n'avait nul autre choix que le suivre avec Pinky.

Dès qu'il le rattrapa, Draco accepta l'offre et observa ensuite Potter bourrer une boite Moldu monstrueuse avec des grains de café moulus et de l'eau pendant qu'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées. Il voulait menacer Potter de revenir sur cette interview, ou garder sa bouche close sur les affaires de Draco, donc ce fut une grande surprise quand la première phrase qui quitta ses lèvres n'avait rien en commun avec l'une ou l'autre de ces choses.

**« - Est-il sûr pour toi de t'occuper d'un jeune enfant pendant que tu es sous médicamentation ? Ses parents ne la surveillent pas ? Où ils ne sont pas du tout au courant ? » **Draco se félicita pour sa bonne ouverture d'esprit et essaya d'enterrer profondément son inquiétude non convenable pour Pinky dans les sombres recoins de son esprit. Son style était de toujours attaquer en premier, principalement quand il était face à face avec Potter. Voyant la confusion apparaitre sur le visage du jeune homme, il se sentit immédiatement mieux.

**« - Que veux-tu dire, Malfoy ? » **Demanda Potter. Draco pouvait voir qu'il essayait de retenir sa colère.

**« - Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » **Répliqua Draco avec un air de supériorité.

**« - Parles-tu des fioles de potions que Snape me fait ? » **Demanda de nouveau Potter après quelques secondes de silence, essayant de feindre sérieusement de ne pas savoir de quoi Draco parlait. Ben voyons ! Il avait besoin d'améliorer son jeu d'acteur avant de pouvoir rivaliser avec Draco pour être sournois.

**« - C'est ça, et aussi pourquoi tu prends cette potion et une explication du pourquoi tu as été renvoyé. » **Fit Draco en faisant un signe de tête. Il semblait calme extérieurement, mais intérieurement, il était une masse tremblante d'hormone. Il espérait sincèrement que quoi que Potter donne comme réponse, ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui affecterait son enfant.

**« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait tes affaires, de toute façon. » **Fit Potter en lui lançant un regard sombre, puis il souffla : **« - Mais je vais répondre quand même. La réponse se tient juste en un mot : Voldemort. »**

Draco haussa un sourcil. **« - Évidemment Potter, chaque simple détail de ta vie revient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est celui qu'on doit blâmer pour tout. »**

**« - Tu es vraiment exécrable, Malfoy. » **Fit Potter en secouant la tête. Pendant ce temps, le café était près et il versa le liquide sombre dans deux tasses. Il y en avait une troisième, plus grande à côté de leurs, dans laquelle Potter versa du lait avec trois cuillerées de poudre de cacao et remua le mélange sans chauffer le lait d'abord. Cela dégoûta Draco mais apparemment, Pinky aimait sa boisson ainsi.

**« - La potion sert à contrôler l'excès de magie que j'ai obtenu – ou plutôt retrouvé – quand Voldemort est mort. Sucre ? Crème ? »**

Draco fut momentanément désarçonné par le soudain changement de sujet. **« -Trois et oui. » **Répondit-il finalement et se prépara à dire à Potter de continuer son histoire, mais il semblait que cela ne soit pas nécessaire. Potter lui donna sa tasse et les conduisit vers le canapé du salon. Quand ils furent tous installés – avec Pinky sur les genoux de Potter – et buvant leurs boissons respectives à petits coups, il continua là où il s'était arrêté.

**« - Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même. Hermione et le Docteur ont essayé de l'expliquer, mais ils se sont toujours emmêlés dans les expressions latines et la théorie magique que j'étais censé connaitre, parce que ça avait été enseigné à Poudlard… »** Potter gesticula, énervé et Draco se rendit compte qu'il l'avait regardé fixement sans cligner des yeux. Il baissa le regard pour contempler sa tasse vide. Le fond de café qui resté au fond prit la forme d'une couche. Draco posa rapidement la tasse, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

**« - Il y avait une sorte de coquille en moi, Voldemort l'utiliser pour me voler un peu de magie et quand il est mort, ça l'a fait éclater, ce qui m'a rendu mes pouvoirs et une partie des siens. Mon corps avait déjà dépassé la puberté et il ne pouvait plus s'y adapter. Le résultat est que je disperse ma magie et j'ai besoin de la potion pour être capable de la contenir. »**

**« - Tu disperses la magie ? » **Répéta Draco. **« - Tu as de l'incontinence magique ? » **Demanda Draco, se souvenant de quand il avait cinq ans et que sa grand-mère était encore vivante.

Potter fit un signe de tête et lui fit un sourire penaud. Draco renifla de dégoût.

**« - Tu veux dire, comme ce qu'on les vieilles dames ? »**

Potter devint rouge écrevisse et refusa de répondre. Pinky le regarda, puis ensuite Draco et de nouveau le brun, la bouche grande ouverte, mais elle se retint de faire des remarques.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que son enfant n'allait pas naître avec une maladie ou un penchant désagréable – en fait, il allait probablement être le plus fort sorcier ou sorcière de sa génération – ou être déçu, parce que le 'grand secret de Potter' n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Granger pour finalement la renvoyer. Ce n'était pas un crime, juste quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant, bien que Potter ne semblait même pas être conscient de ça. Si Draco balançait l'information à la Gazette, le seul accomplissement qu'il obtiendrait d'un tel « scandale » serait l'hilarité de la moitié de la communauté sorcière et la compassion de l'autre.

**« - Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'es plus Auror. » **Dit Draco pour détourner Potter de la réaction qu'il essayait de dissimuler.

**« - Je n'étais pas apte au travail. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que je puisse prendre ma potion quand je le devais, comme lors d'une mission ou d'une opération de surveillance. Sans cette potion, je suis enclin aux accidents magiques et… disons juste que ma perception s'affole. Quelquefois c'est utile, mais la plupart du temps c'est juste ennuyeux et déconcertant comme l'enfer. J'ai été relevé de mes fonctions, parce que je suis un danger pour les gens et pour moi-même. » **Avoua Potter, sa voix diminuant. Draco eut presque pitié de lui, également.

**« - Et c'est pour ça que tu as reçu le poste au Service des Mauvais Usages d'Objets Fabriqués Moldus et que tu traques les objets de Magie Noire en travaillant sous couverture chez Barjow et Beurk et cela te fais gagner du temps libre quand tu le veux… » **Draco ne voulait pas penser, ni parler de ce que Potter faisait de son temps libre.

**« - Je m'ennuyais là-bas. » **Fit Potter en haussant les épaules. **« - Mais si je n'y étais pas, tu ne serais pas assis ici en ce moment. »**

**« - Merci beaucoup de me rappeler ça. » **Draco avait l'impression que son expression s'était durcie.

**« - Alors tu es tiré d'affaire maintenant ? » **Fit Potter en faisant gauchement un geste de la main. Draco haussa les sourcils.

**« - Pour ton information, Potter, je n'ai rien fais de mal. C'est juste à cause de ces bureaucrates que l'affaire n'est pas close. » **Draco leva le menton.

**« - Je sais que l'interrogatoire s'est bien passé. » **Déclara Potter, essayant de tirer des informations de lui. Cela commença à irriter Draco.

**« - C'était les questions les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendu. Comme si c'était un Première Année de Poufsouffle qui avait rédigé ça pour un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » **Déclara Draco, disant exactement ce qu'il avait pensé de ça sur le moment parce qu'il croyait que c'était tout à fait possible. **« - Je me demande quel imbécile les a trouvés. »**

**« - C'était moi. » **Dit Potter, ses lèvres s'étirant.

**« - Oh. » **Draco grimaça à la révélation. Voilà une chose de plus dont il devait remercier Potter.

Il n'aimait pas se rappeler le fait que Potter n'était… pas vraiment un allié, mais pas un ennemi non plus. Le fait d'être au courant pour sa grossesse avait apparemment changé son attitude normale envers Draco. Ben voyons ! Draco n'aimait pas envisager ce que cela lui coûterait pour désabuser Potter de toute sorte de délire sur sa paternité qu'il aurait secrètement. Mais il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir quand Potter aborderait la question. En attendant, il agirait comme si de rien n'était.

**« - Donc tu voulais me parler de l'article dans la Gazette ? » **Souffla Potter quand le silence s'étendit trop longtemps. Draco acquiesça et prépara mentalement ce qu'il voulait dire.

**« - Je t'interdis de parler de moi aux journalistes. Si tu cites ne serait-ce que mon nom à haute voix, je t'intenterais un procès. Je te préviens, j'ai de bons avocats. Il serait dommage d'en arriver là. Tu ne serais pas capable de payer les honoraires même si tu vivais pendant cent cinquante ans. » **Draco articula bien les mots pour que Potter le comprenne parfaitement.

Le brun cependant, se contenta de lui sourire.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te donne l'idée que je parlerais volontiers à un journal, surtout la Gazette ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - L'article disait… » **Mais alors Draco s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, pendant que Potter continuait à le regarder, comme s'il attendait que Draco comprenne. Bon sang !

**« - Jure-le ! » **Jura Draco. Il se fichait que Potter pense qu'il était un idiot ou un dominateur. Son avenir était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire des politesses. Et c'était Potter, de toute façon. Depuis ressentait-il le désir d'être poli avec le Balafré ?

Mais Potter rigola. **« - Comme tu veux. Je jure que je ne parlerais de toi étant un connard enceinte à quelqu'un. Ou préfètes-tu un contrat magique ? »**

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes, mais pour un contrat valide il aurait besoin de témoins, et c'était hors de question. A la fin, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de croire les paroles de Potter et le fait qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'en arriver là quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Potter se leva et s'excusa sans attendre la réponse de Draco. Draco ne pouvait pas manquer le fait évident que Potter agissait nerveusement pour une quelconque raison, même après qu'ils aient dépassé les sujets potentiellement honteux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des petites mains boursoufflés qui se posèrent sur ses genoux et un poids considérable essayant de grimper dessus. Draco fut à nouveau noyé sous le flot de question. Potter passa sa tête dans la pièce pour dire qu'il descendait parce que l'ascenseur ne marchait pas et rigola ensuite au regard sur le visage de Draco.

**« - Entraines-toi, Malfoy. » **Dit-il. **« - Tu vas avoir besoin de ses connaissances dans quelques mois de toute façon. » **Et ensuite il partit.

**« - Quel est ton nom ? » **Fit Pinky essayant de gagner son attention de nouveau, engourdissant presque sa cuisse gauche quand elle s'y appuya.

**« - Draco. » **Répondit Draco. Il pensa à sa santé d'esprit. Pourquoi permettait-il à une fillette Moldue de quatre ans de l'appeler par son prénom ?

**« - Est-ce vrai que tu vas avoir un bébé ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Draco grimaça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle sache déjà ce que le mot 'enceinte' signifiait.

**« - Um… oui. » **Lui dit Draco, espérant qu'elle se contenterait de sa réponse et arrêterait de le harceler. C'était aussi probable que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres entrant dans le Paradis moldu.

**« - Va-t-il venir de ton ventre ? »**

Draco fit un signe de tête. **« - Mais c'est un secret, tu comprends ? » **Elle fit vigoureusement un signe de tête. Draco devrait le savoir. Chaque petit enfant était excité quand on leur disait un secret. **« - Tu dois le garder. Peux-tu le faire ? » **Elle fit à nouveau un signe de tête si fort que Draco se demanda comment sa tête était encore attaché à son corps (parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de preuve de l'existence d'un cou) et ne roule pas sur le tapis.

Heureusement c'est le moment que choisi Potter pour revenir et ainsi sauver Draco du reste de l'interrogatoire.

**« - Pinky, tes parents sont là ! » **Cria-t-il. Ses joues étaient rouges quand il revint dans la pièce. Il avait dû courir dans les escaliers. **« - Dépêches-toi et prépares-toi ! Où est ton sac ? »**

Draco se pencha en arrière et observa le spectacle de Potter courant dans l'appartement et pourchassant alternativement Pinky et ses affaires insaisissables. Pour la première fois, ça ne lui donna pas la chair de poule quand il pensa au fait d'avoir des enfants. Il croyait toujours que les Malfoys n'étaient pas du genre à apprécier la vie de famille. Ils se reproduisaient juste par obligation : assurer la génération suivante qui hériterait de la fortune. L'exemple de Lucius avait apprit à Draco à avoir pitié des gens qui renonçaient à leur liberté pour leurs enfants. A cet instant, ses hormones lui firent ressentir une étrange nostalgie quand il pensa à sa propre famille, bientôt futur. Il se demanda s'il pleurerait la perte de ce sentiment, ou serait heureux d'être revenu à son état d'esprit normal dès que la grossesse serait terminée et si sa magie s'arrangerait.

**« - Je descends avec Pinky. Ses parents refusent de monter sans ascenseur. » **Fit Potter, interrompant ces pensées alors qu'il prenait la petite fille par la main et ils disparurent tous les deux par la porte.

Draco se leva, s'étirant un peu et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Regardant dehors, il calcula que Potter vivait au quatrième étage. Dans la rue, il chercha un homme et une femme – deux silhouettes semblables à celle de Pinky, donc il supposa que c'était ses parents. Tous les deux semblaient très impatients. Ils conversaient si forts que Draco pouvait entendre chaque mot. Pas que c'était intéressant, ils parlaient de choses assez banales, principalement la femme accusant l'homme qu'il les retardait intentionnellement pour ne pas arriver à temps.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, Potter et Pinky arrivèrent et la femme saisit brusquement la main de la fille et commença à l'entrainer de force, pendant que Potter parlait avec l'homme. Quelques minutes après il disparut et Draco continua à regarder la famille pendant qu'il attendait que Potter revienne.

**« - Maman, je sais un secret ! Je te dis c'est quoi ? » **S'écria Pinky, essayant de surpasser la voix de ses parents. **« - L'oncle va être maman ! »**

**« - Encore une coutume barbare de sorcier ! » **Renifla la femme avec dégoût, et passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. **« - Et tu penses que ce monstre de cousin sera encore en vie après ça ? » **Elle frissonna théâtralement. Et puis elle commença à crier et sautiller sur place.

**« - Dudley ! Il y a quelque chose dans mes cheveux ! Enlève ça rapidement ! Aide-moi ! Ne reste pas planté là la bouche ouverte ! Enlève ça MAINTENANT ! »**

**« - Maman, tu es drôle ! » **Fit Pinky en riant et avec une bouffée de fumée, elle changea les cheveux de sa mère en une couleur verte inconvenante.

**« - Oh ! C'est ta faute, Dudley ! Elle tient ça de toi à coup sûr ! » **Continua à hurler la femme d'une manière indigne.

**« - Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Elle doit le tenir de toi… » **Finalement la phrase fut coupée à la moitié alors qu'il claquait la portière d'une automobile.

**« - Et c'est les Moldus qui disent que les sorciers sont barbares ! » **Se moqua Draco. Il remit les rideaux à leur place et s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Quant Potter revint, Draco jouait avec un anneau qu'il avait trouvé sur une des vitrines en verre. Il lui était bizarrement familier, mais il ne savait plus où. Il ne manqua pas le regard pointu que Potter lança à l'anneau dans sa main cependant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco le vole. Draco le reposa, faisant la moue en voyant que Potter pouvait penser une telle chose de lui.

**« - Veux-tu parler de quelque chose d'autre ? » **Demanda Potter. Son regard fixe déconcertait un peu Draco. Tout à coup, ça semblait étrange de ne pas avoir Pinky là et Draco commença à se sentir étourdi et son mépris habituel pour Potter revint d'un coup.

**« - Non. En fait, je vais partir maintenant. » **Répondit-il et il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

**« - Er… tu ne veux pas rester encore un petit peu ? » **Entendit-il la voix presque hésitante de Potter dans son dos. Draco se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

**« - Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » **Demanda-t-il, encore perplexe par son propre comportement anormal un peu plus tôt avec la petite fille et il commençait donc à devenir hargneux. Potter l'ignora juste.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Dit-il en sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers le feu. **« - Ne le fais pas. »**

**« - Au revoir, Potter. » **Draco fit poliment un signe de tête avant de marcher dans les flammes. Il entendit l'écho à ses paroles et ensuite il fut entrainé au cœur de la cheminée vers sa destination.

_**A suivre…**_


	22. Chapitre 22

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 22**

Une semaine plus tard, les Aurors renoncèrent finalement à trouver quelque chose et laissèrent Draco rentrer au Manoir. Pansy l'avait déjà appelée par cheminette cette semaine en lui disant plusieurs fois qu'elle s'ennuyait et voulait rentrer. Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer où était la différence entre vivre là-bas et dans le Manoir, ce n'était pas comme si elle sortait ou invitait des gens depuis que sa grossesse s'était fait connaitre.

Au moment où il arriva, les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas encore réussi à débarrasser la maison des affreux rubans jaunes et noirs disant « interdiction d'entrer ! » ou « Enquête Auror ! » qu'ils avaient placés sur les portes et les fenêtres, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Sa consternation fut augmentée par les deux visiteurs qu'il eut peu après son arrivée chez lui.

Le premier fut Cyrus, qui ricana en voyant la 'nouvelle décoration' et osa lui donner un cours sur la fierté des Malfoys. Draco ne l'avait pas revu depuis la moitié d'une décade, alors il saisit l'opportunité pour l'étudier. C'était une expérience dessoûlante. Cyrus avait au moins quinze ans de plus depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur neige qu'auparavant, mais les poches sous ses yeux et les nouvelles rides sur son visage constamment tendu ressemblaient aux signes de vieillissement au lieu de la vraie raison : son manque naturel de pigmentation. L'impression était seulement accentuée par son regard acéré, ses yeux mal assortis – un bleu de glace et un rouge sang – se posaient partout. Il était l'aîné de Draco de seulement dix ans et il avait l'air d'être son père. En fait, ses traits semblaient étrangement semblables à ceux de Lucius après une nuit passé à endurer l'humeur massacrante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco ne l'avait pas invité à entrer à l'intérieur pour prendre un rafraichissement ou un verre. Si Cyrus ne se gênait pas pour s'imposer avant qu'il ne se soit installé, alors Draco pouvait lui retourner l'impolitesse et lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait depuis le pas de la porte d'entrée. Heureusement Cyrus ne resta pas longtemps, seulement pour exprimer sa profonde déception le concernant et lui offrir les menaces habituelles.

Son deuxième invité fut annoncé par les elfes de maison seulement une demi-heure plus tard, et celui lui fit se demander si les gens qui voulaient quelque chose de lui avaient mis des sortilèges de détection autour du Manoir, ce qu'auparavant il aurait trouvé impossible, mais la présence des Auror n'était pas une garantie contre les visiteurs indésirables, au contraires, ils avaient fait tomber les sortilèges et donc, offrait l'entrée à tous.

Draco la reçut dans la bibliothèque parmi les milliers de livres – bien sûr, c'était la bibliothèque conçu pour divertir les invités importants, donc pas de littérature qui mentionnaient de la Magie Noire ne se trouvait là. Skeeter ne fit pas de commentaire sur le lieu ou la raison de l'absence récente de Draco de sa maison. Elle aborda le sujet tout de suite avec son habituelle manière directe et imposante.

**« - Il m'a fallut un long moment, mais j'ai quelques renseignements sur Potter qui pourraient vous intéressez. » **Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit que Draco réponde. Draco se souvint maintenant. Il avait fait appel à elle pour se renseigner après qu'il ait entendu par hasard la conversation entre Snape et Granger.

Il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle vienne seulement maintenant. Elle n'était plus la même journaliste que quand il avait été étudiant à Poudlard. Elle avait commencé à perdre de son talent au fit des années. La dernière fois que Draco lui avait donné un travail, elle devait inventer un scandale sur Olivier Dubois. Le Club de Flaquemare avait demandé une somme colossale en échange de l'annulation de son contrat et de le vendre au Faucons de Falmouth, dont le propriétaire était un des amis les plus influents de Draco. Mais le scandale que Rita avait inventé n'avait pas réussi à faire s'abaisser le prix de vente, seulement à forcer Katie Bell à prendre sa retraite des Orgueil de Portree parce qu'elle était accusé d'avoir passé une liaison illicite avec Dubois. Et cela avait eu pour résultat que Draco perde de l'argent, parce que Portree avait perdu chacun de ses matchs la saison suivante. Le souvenir importun de son humiliation passée n'aida pas à la soulager la pauvre humeur de Draco après avoir constaté que sa maison était aussi pénétrable qu'un moulin et avoir écouté la diatribe de Cyrus.

**« - Vous êtes en retard. Je ne m'y intéresse plus. » **Cracha-t-il. **« - J'ai déjà eu les renseignements d'une autre source. » **Evidemment, il n'allait pas dire que « l'autre source » était Potter lui-même.

Les sourcils de Skeeter se froncèrent et une fausse moue se forma sur ses lèvres.

**« - Je crois que vous le serez quand vous serez disposé à m'écouter. Mais d'abord, je veux mon paiement. »**

**« - J'ai dit non ! » **Gronda Draco. Il n'allait pas lui donner une Noise.

**« - Bien, alors… » **Elle semblait furieuse contre Draco. Bien, pensa-t-il. Il voulait quelqu'un pour passer son humeur dessus et les elfes de maisons n'étaient si satisfaisants. **« - Vous le lirez dans la Gazette. » **Continua-t-elle.

Draco fit un signe de tête et appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il la raccompagne à la porte. Il pensa brièvement à l'avertissement de Potter, mais il repoussa fermement l'idée avant que n'importe quel besoin ridicule ne fasse à nouveau surface. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Draco de ne pas dire à Skeeter que Potter avait des problèmes de continence et il était disposé à témoigner sous Veritaserum si Potter voulait. Potter était un grand garçon, il pouvait s'occuper de lui. Draco n'avait pas à se soucier de lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était rentré, il devait régler les sortilèges de sécurité et autres, et préparer le Manoir pour le retour de Pansy.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Draco prenait le petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger avec sa femme – quelque chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis ces derniers mois. L'atmosphère était tranquille, pas du tout inconfortable, juste tranquille. En fait, Draco pouvait presque appeler ça intime, pas tout à fait comme dans une vraie famille, ou même qui s'approchait de la familiarité qu'il y avait entre Potter et Pinky, mais au moins c'était un début de quelque chose qui pourrait devenir comme ça avec le temps.

Pansy s'était plutôt bien comportée comparé à leurs pourparlers agités par Cheminette durant la semaine. Elle n'avait même pas mentionnée le Ministère ou l'affaire en cours depuis son arrivée de la veille dans l'après-midi et elle n'avait pas tenu à emmener Madame Prune avec elle, donc ils étaient seulement tous les deux. Elle ne semblait pas être furieuse contre Draco ou avoir peur de lui encore. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula donc calmement – jusqu'à ce que la Gazette arrive.

Sur le moment, Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement dans l'expression de Pansy. Elle ne s'était pas mise à crier et semblait se retenir fortement. C'était seulement la pâleur subite de son visage et le tremblement de ses lèvres qui aurait dû l'alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était si détendu et profiter de cette rare tranquillité qu'il ne remarqua rien. Il était en train de tendre sa tasse à un elfe de maison pour qu'il la remplisse quand elle poussa un petit cri. Il était étouffé par sa main qui couvrait sa bouche, mais Draco était toujours capable d'y distinguer la surprise et l'incrédulité. Elle laissa tomber le journal sur la table et se leva ensuite avec rigidité et recula tandis que Draco la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il ouvra finalement la bouche pour lui demander la raison de son comportement quand elle parla finalement.

**« - Pourquoi dois-tu toujours faire ce genre de chose, Draco ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes. **« - Pourquoi ? » **Ce dernier mot était un chuchotement déçu.

Après ça, Pansy se détourna et partie sans un autre mot. Ses mains étaient fermement serrée en poings, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était au bord d'une désagréable crise de larmes, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler devant son mari.

Draco cligna juste des yeux, resta assit sur sa chaise pendant quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle, et ensuite se saisit du journal abandonné. Il n'y avait presque aucun article ou photo en première page, mais le gros titre remplissait presque la moitié de la page. Draco le lut trois fois, déglutissant et se sentant de plus en plus étourdi à chaque lecture. Le nom du journaliste dans le coin droit était naturellement celui de Rita Skeeter.

_**Draco Malfoy : Le Sorcier qui attend le bébé d'Harry Potter !**_

Draco parcourut ensuite l'article en dessous. C'était étonnamment court, sans artifice de police de caractère, ni les outils littéraires tels que les propositions compliquées et les comparaisons. Cela sonnait plus comme un rapport de guerre, et en terminant en disant que ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais juste la pure vérité.

Draco allait tuer Potter !

Tout ça avait du sens maintenant. Sa promesse méprisante et sa désinvolture. Il avait toujours eu le but de trahir Draco, et bien sûr, il était allé tout raconter à Skeeter tout de suite ! Elle n'avait pas pu obtenir l'information ailleurs, Podmore était obligé de respecter le secret professionnel et Snape l'aurait renvoyé avec un coup de pieds aux fesses avant même qu'elle mette un pied chez lui. Même si Draco n'avait pas confiance en lui pour ne pas succomber aux machinations de Cyrys, pour cette histoire, il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Il se força à rester calme extérieurement et de bien choisir ses vêtements pour la journée où il allait tuer Potter, se donnant ainsi le temps de se calmer un peu. Il avait déjà cassé plusieurs bibelots en verre accidentellement avec sa magie et avait dû commander un cacao avec beaucoup de sucre avant de parvenir à se calmer à un niveau qu'il jugeait approprié. Il refusa d'admettre le fait que ses mains tremblaient encore quand il sortit de la cheminée de Potter, car il n'avait pas confiance en lui pour réussir à transplaner en un seul morceau s'il essayait.

**« - POTTER ! Où es-tu ? » **Cria-t-il dès qu'il atterrit sur la peau d'ours devant la cheminée de Potter. Il ne se soucia même pas qu'il était couvert de suie ou que cette maudite cheminée l'avait encore expulsé à quatre pattes. Potter n'était pas dans le salon, mais il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps car il le trouva dans la cuisine. A sa surprise, Potter n'était pas seul, comme il l'avait cru. Sa surprise augmenta d'un cran quand il vit que sa compagnie était Snape.

Quand Potter aperçut Draco se précipiter vers lui, il se leva. Son regard était fixé sur l'expression meurtrière sur le visage rougi de Draco.

**« - Malfoy ! » **Dit-il, mais au lieu de voir l'exultation à laquelle Draco s'était attendu, il dit seulement : **« - Je suis désolé. »**

Draco s'arrêta brusquement devant lui et leva les bras à mi-chemin. Il voulait étrangler Potter avec, mais avant ça, il voulait entendre ses explications et entendre ses excuses insuffisantes pour un tel scandale.

**« - Qu'est-ce que… » **Commença-t-il. **« - ... tu as cru faire ? »**

**« - De quoi parles-tu, Malfoy ? » **Demanda alors Potter. **« - Qu'est-ce que je suis censé t'avoir fait maintenant ? »**

La colère de Draco alla au-delà de la rage à cet instant. Son expression devint dédaigneuse et froide.

**« - D'avoir raconté à une journaliste dont je refuse d'user ma salive à dire son nom tout au sujet de ma grossesse et tu es le père, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »**

**« - Oh, arrête ça Malfoy ! Pourquoi lui dirais-je quelque chose comme ça ? En plus, j'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas et je tiens mes promesses. Gryffondor, tu te souviens ? »**

**« - Ne joue pas l'innocent, ça marche pas avec moi. Serpentard, tu te souviens ? » **Gronda Draco en retour. **« - Tu. L'as. Dit. A elle. Sur. Notre. Enfant ! »** Draco tapait la poitrine de Potter avec son doigt à chacun de ses mots.

**« - Maintenant, tu dois rajouter 'Je vais le dire à mon père' et ça sera comme au bon vieux temps. » **Se moqua Potter. **« - C'est ridicule. Et de toute façon, pourquoi en parles-tu comme si c'était vraiment le mien ? C'est complètement insensé. Qui croirait une telle chose ? »**

Potter émit un petit rire inquiet, mais il s'arrêta alors que le souffle de Draco se coupa à cette question, son doigt encore levé de manière accusatrice devant la poitrine de Potter.

**« - Parce qu'il l'est. » **Fit alors une voix à leurs côtés.

C'était typique de Snape, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, de choisir précisément ce moment de silence abasourdi pour s'en mêler.

Potter lui lança un regard noir, mais évidement l'expression de Snape resta complètement sérieuse, si ce n'est la petite lueur d'amusement qui pétillait dans ses yeux noirs et il resta complètement impassible. Cela déstabilisa Potter.

**« - Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » **S'exclama-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui n'améliora pas du tout leur aspect. C'est alors que Draco eut la révélation.

_« Putain ! Potter ne le savait pas ? Mais Snape avait dit qu'il lui avait dit. » _Ses pensées se bousculaient, créant un véritable chaos dans sa tête. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur de Potter réclamant des droits paternels, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était l'autre père. _« Mais maintenant il le sait vraiment. » _Se rappela-t-il et il jura.

**« - Ça l'est, je vous l'assure. » **Continua Snape à l'intention de Potter. Pendant ce temps, Draco était occupé avec ses propres pensées.

**« - Mais comment ? Et quand ? Ou as-tu juste volé quelque chose à moi et l'as utilisé pour une folle expérience ? » **Potter secoua la tête et regarda Draco, attendant qu'il réponde à ses questions. Draco ricana. _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

**« - Copenhague ? Il y a trois mois et demi ? La 'femme' en robe rouge. J'ai lancé des Glamours pour pouvoir… _rencontrer_ quelqu'un dans un milieu plus… intime… »**

Le visage de Potter devint très pâle subitement.

**« - C'était toi ? Je… j'ai pensé… » **Il saisit une poignée de cheveux sombre sur le haut de sa tête et tira, pendant que ses yeux devenaient vitreux alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. **« - J'avais trop bu déjà et j'avais oublié ma potion. J'ai cru que c'était juste mes sentiments se brouillant ensemble et créant à nouveau une image… » **Marmonna-t-il.

**« - Quoi ? » **S'écria Draco. **« - Tu pouvais voir mes Glamours ? Tu savais que c'était moi ? » **Potter leva vers lui des yeux brillants, comme ceux d'un enfant innocent.

**« - J'ai cru que c'était juste quelqu'un te ressemblant. Et de toute façon, je te l'ai déjà dit, ma perception était brouillée. Savais-tu que c'était moi ? »**

**« - Réfléchit, Potter ! » **Draco fit un geste impatient avec sa main en regardant l'autre homme. **« - Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas choisi. » **Expliqua-t-il comme si Potter était vraiment un enfant. A ses mots, l'expression de Potter devint blessée pour une quelconque raison que Draco ne pouvait comprendre et il n'était de toute façon pas apte à penser pleinement à cet instant. Il décida que c'était parce que Potter était consterné par la révélation de lui étant le père de l'enfant de Draco.

**« - Je ne savais pas. » **Dit-il de nouveau, en secouant la tête. **« - Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »**

**« - Je croyais que Snape te l'avait dit. » **Souffla Draco. **« - J'ai cru que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu étais disposé à venir au Manoir et m'emmener avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. »**

**« - Non, ce n'était pas ça. La raison de ma venue c'était… »** Draco remarqua que Potter devint prudent et s'arrêta pour réfléchir à comment continuer la phrase. **« - C'était à cause de la dette de vie que je te dois. »** Voyant l'expression perplexe de Draco, il ajouta : **« - Peu importe. » **Et il secoua la tête avant de changer de sujet, son expression passant brutalement de troublé à colérique.

**« - Snape ne m'avait même pas dit l'heure précise que tu avais prévu pour le rituel. »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Snape, qui les regardait avec une expression sur le visage comme s'il regardait une scène de théâtre très amusante. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait trouver ça amusant, parce qu'il n'était aucunement impliqué.

**« - Je vous ais dit qu'avec ce rituel, l'heure devait être identique à celle de la conception. C'est ce que je vous ai vraiment dit. » **Fit Snape avec un air suffisant, rendant juste Potter plus furieux.

**« - Vous n'avez rien fait de tel, sale bâtard ! Vous avez juste détourné le sujet et m'avez demandé si j'avais fréquenté certains clubs ces derniers temps… oh. »**

**« - Oh. » **Snape fit un signe de tête. **« - J'avais espéré contre tout espoir que vous pourriez comprendre. Clairement, je me trompais. Le pouvoir n'est pas tout. »**

**« - Arrêtez ça. Cette tirade est vieille, même pour moi. » **Potter roula des yeux. **« - Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous juste pas tout dit tout de suite ? »**

**« - Confidentialité médicale. » **Répondit Snape avec un visage sérieux. Draco soupira et haussa un sourcil, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prit cela pour une réponse.

Une moitié de minute plus tard, Potter se détourna et utilisa le silence prolongé pour bourrer sa machine à faire le café. Ils attendirent, tous les trois submergés par leurs propres pensées respectives, jusqu'à ce que la boisson soit prête et qu'ils s'installent ensuite dans le salon, chacun tenant une tasse.

**« - Je croyais que c'était Pinky. » **Soupira Potter après la première gorgée de café. Son regard était fixé sur la boisson plutôt que de regarder Draco ou Snape.

**« - Que c'était Pinky quoi ? » **Demanda Draco. Snape les regardait comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

**« - Tu te souviens quand je suis descendu avec elle pour l'emmener à ses parents ? » **Draco fit impatiemment un signe de tête. **« - J'ai senti quelque chose… une présence qui n'aurait pas dû être là… je crois que c'était Skeeter sous sa forme Animagus. Et ensuite j'ai entendu Pinky dire quelque chose sur toi à sa mère. »**

**« - Ca aurait dur de ne pas entendre. » **Fit Draco.

**« - Skeeter a dû renifler quelque chose dans cette conversation et ensuite, partant de là, avoir dégoté plus de renseignement de Tu-sais-quoi. »**

Génial ! Potter était le gars aux jeux de mots merdiques dans les pires situations. Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à démêler cette phrase et un coup d'œil vers Snape qui n'était pas impressionné non plus. **« - S'il vous plait, cessez de faire ça à l'avenir. Merci. »**

**« - Cela n'explique pas encore comment elle a su que tu étais le père. Je ne l'ai dit à personne sauf à Snape et le Guérisseur Podmore. »**

**« - Es-tu sûr ? »**

**« - Absolument. »**

**« - Alors peut-être qu'elle a déduit ça parce que tu me visitais… »**

**« - Au cas où, elle avait raison. » **Rappela Snape à Potter d'un air suffisant.

Potter détourna la tête, réfléchissant. Un petit pli se forma entre ses sourcils et Draco commença à se sentir étourdi de nouveau.

**« - Potter, vous avez des fuites. » **Prévint Snape d'un ton décontracté. **« - Vous venez de prendre votre potion, alors s'il vous plait, faite un effort et contrôlez-vous. »**

**« - Désolé. » **Potter inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Draco se sentait lui-même et Potter avait une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment et pas sans raison, semblait-il.

**« - Je veux faire partie de la vie de cet enfant. » **Dit Potter finalement avec une expression sérieuse.

Draco soupira. Il se sentait comme s'il était piégé dans un cauchemar. Le cadre entier était surréaliste : lui assit dans le salon de Potter avec Snape les regardant en buvant du café provenant d'une cafetière Moldue et ensuite Potter faisait une demande si ridicule.

Draco le regarda avec incrédulité, essayant d'utiliser sa meilleure imitation de son père quand il fronçait les sourcils sur un désaccord. Il espérait que ça serait suffisant pour transmettre le message sur la bizarrerie complète de la demande de Potter et le faire renoncer à l'idée. Mais juste pour être sûr, Draco l'énonça pour lui.

**« - Es-tu devenu fou, Potter ? Avoir plus de contact avec toi serait presque reconnaitre que tu as quelque chose à voir avec moi et donner du crédit à cet article ridicule. »**

**« - Mais il dit déjà que j'en ai. » **Répliqua Potter. Il semblait troublé et légèrement blessé à nouveau.

**« - Ça n'a pas d'importance. Si je lui permets de faire comme elle veut, les gens vont commencer à penser que c'est vrai, ce qui ruinerait ma famille et mon nom. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je consente à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Skeeter n'a aucune preuve. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse trouver pour prouver son histoire, alors je vais allez chez le rédacteur et demander un démenti, puis ensuite je lui enverrais mon avocat. »**

**« - Mais… tu ne peux pas le faire ! » **S'exclama Potter.

**« - Évidemment que je le peux. » **Fit Draco en articulant lentement pour qu'ainsi, même un Gryffondor comme Potter puisse comprendre. **« - En fait, je vais y aller maintenant. Et tu vas venir avec moi et dire au rédacteur que n'a jamais eu aucune relation avec moi. Quant à l'avenir, nous allons vivre de ça ! »**

_**A suivre…**_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 23**

Ça se passait mieux que ce que Draco s'était attendu. Le rédacteur de la Gazette du Sorcier, Howard Stallwart, n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche colporteur de ragots. Il avait presque mouillé son pantalon d'effroi à la première mention du pouvoir de la famille Malfoy et avait aussitôt accepté de publier un démenti, louant probablement sa bonne chance de se sortir de cette situation sans problème juridique ou carnage. Draco n'avait même pas eu besoin de recourir à la corruption.

Ajouté à cela, Potter se trouvait dans son dos et observait silencieusement. Il était entré dans son rôle de 'Scott' avant de quitter son appartement. Draco avait exigé que Potter l'accompagne à la Gazette, mais Potter avait rappelé à Draco que ce serait probablement mieux qu'il ne soit pas vu avec lui pour le moment.

Draco n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention à Potter. A un moment il avait eu un aperçu de l'expression illisible et assez sombre de son visage dans le reflet de la vitre derrière Stallwart. Draco ne doutait pas que sa présence était menaçante, ce qui alourdissait l'air, ce qui avait certainement aidé la décision rapide de l'éditeur à accepter tout ce que Draco lui avait demandé, alors que les yeux de l'homme se portaient de temps en temps derrière lui, nerveusement. Draco était légèrement surpris par cette attitude. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Potter était capable de paraitre menaçant. Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemort n'avaient eu peur de lui… jusqu'au moment où ils avaient croisé sa baguette lors de la bataille finale et qu'ils avaient compris que ce serait la dernière chose sur terre qu'ils verraient.

Draco ne laissa pas son attention être détournée par Potter. Il se concentra plutôt sur le rédacteur pour en finir le plus rapidement possible. A la fin, Stallwart promit de commencer à écrire l'article tout de suite.

Autant Draco voulait se tenir à l'écart de tout ça et être capable de se détendre dans la protection de ses propres quatre murs, il ne voulait pas tomber dans la pièce d'être trop irréfléchi. Il se décida donc d'être patient et d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que l'article soit fait pour être capable de le lire avant qu'il ne soit imprimé. Il fut un peu surpris quand Potter le suivit dans la pièce adjacente où Draco devait attendre où des rafraichissements avaient été portés par une secrétaire trop idéaliste.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière la femme et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout seuls, Draco se tourna vers Potter. Il était anormal de voir qu'il était capable de garder son calme tout ce temps. Il pourrait presque oublier que c'était Potter sous les Glamour et croire que c'était une personne complètement différente.

**« - Tu sembles terriblement détendus par ça, Potter ! » **Bouillonna Draco. Potter l'ignora juste. **« - Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne t'en soucie plus ? »**

**« - Des articles sur moi sont écrits chaque jour. Pas un dixième d'entre eux sont vrais. Il y a un temps où ça m'énervait vraiment beaucoup, mais plus maintenant. » **Draco ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcil fâché. Potter était-il en train d'insinuer que Draco réagissait de façon excessive ? **« - Il y a un bon côté à ça, à savoir que les gens ne les croient plus, ils les lisent seulement parce qu'ils parlent de moi. Tu sais, Ron m'a appelé ce matin et en a rit pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il a dit que c'était la chose la plus ridicule qui ait jamais été écrite sur moi. Il n'en croit pas un mot. »**

**« - Oh. » **Draco était maintenant convaincu que Potter se moquait de lui. **« - C'est bien pour toi alors. Malheureusement, les gens de mon entourage ne sont pas si indulgents. » **Cracha-t-il. **« - Mais si cela est vrai, pourquoi tu étais inquiet de venir ici ? »**

Potter prit le temps de boire son café à petits coups avant de répondre. **« - Tu semblais positivement meurtrier. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser venir ici et tuer quelqu'un à cause de mon nom. »**

Draco plissa les yeux. Potter mentait et il ne faisait même pas l'effort de le dissimuler. Draco savait, tôt ou tard, qu'il saurait la vraie raison. Il attendit en silence jusqu'à ce que Potter soit décontenancé par son regard fixe pour le faire desserrer la langue.

**« - Malfoy, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dis plus tôt. Si cet enfant est vraiment le mien, alors je ne resterais pas de côté et… »**

**« - Tu doutes encore qu'il l'est ? » **Demanda Draco, irrité par l'audace pure de Potter. Il était le seul à être si obstiné pour aborder à nouveau le sujet après que Draco lui ait fermement répondu.

Potter le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes en réfléchissant. **« - Non, je ne doute pas. » **Murmura-t-il après ça. **« - Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. » **Draco ne le laissa pas terminer.

**« - Je sais ce que tu veux et je le dis à nouveau : non. Cet enfant est le mien. Je me fiche du rôle que tu as joué dans sa création, ce rôle est terminé. Je ne veux pas te revoir après que nous nous quittions aujourd'hui. »**

Potter le regarda avec incrédulité. **« - Cet enfant va avoir besoin de ses parents. » **Dit-il doucement.

Draco haussa un sourcil. **« - Et il les aura. Son **_**père**_** et sa **_**mère**_**. »**

Involontairement, Potter venait de lui donner un outil à sa propre défaite. Le petit orphelin en lui plaignait un enfant avec une famille séparée. Mais Draco possédait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il n'ait aucune place dans la vie de cet enfant. Draco avait une femme qui serait sa mère. Potter serait juste un intrus qui rendrait seulement les choses compliqués entre eux trois (enfin quatre avec l'enfant à naitre de Pansy).

Il semblait que les pensées de Potter venaient de prendre cette direction, qu'il venait également de se rappeler que Draco avait une femme. Son expression s'obscurcit avec compréhension et il fit un signe de tête, mais encore un peu indécis. Il cherchait encore indubitablement un moyen, mais le Gryffondor en lui conseillait de se retirer et de les laisser en paix. Draco pouvait pratiquement suivre chaque petite pensée alors que les émotions se reflétaient sur le visage de Potter. C'était trop facile.

Quelque part profondément en lui, Draco comprenait Potter, mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sentiment. Il se contenta plutôt de se délecter du triomphe sur lui et apprécier la vision du désespoir qui se reflétait sur le visage de Potter pendant un instant avant d'être remplacé par une froideur peu habituelle. Potter se détourna de Draco, faisant semblant d'observer les piétons par la fenêtre en buvant du café imaginaire car sa tasse était depuis longtemps vide.

Une heure après qu'on les ait emmenés dans cette pièce, la secrétaire vint les voir. Ils furent escortés dans le bureau de Stallwart qui donna l'article à Draco. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur et l'irradiation magique à peine contenue de Potter, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il termina avant Draco, qui examinait chaque mot deux fois, essayant de lire entre les lignes. A la fin, il le trouva satisfaisant et était sur le point d'en faire la copie quand une voix indignée, féminine et familière se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

**« - Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! »**

**« - Taisez-vous et ouvrez cette porte, maintenant ! » **Draco se raidit involontairement et fit un pas en arrière, se cognant à Potter. Que faisait-il ici ?

La réponse vint plus rapidement que ce qu'il s'attendait, alors que Cyrus Malfoy entrait dans le bureau du rédacteur, trainant derrière lui Rita Skeeter par le bras. Malgré son indignation, Draco pouvait discerner de la peau dans ses yeux alors qu'elle était trainée dans la pièce et poussée en avant sans cérémonie jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le bureau. Elle fut cependant capable de garder un soupçon de dignité en se rattrapant à la surface en bois et se retournée brusquement pour faire face à son attaquant.

**« - Qui croyez-vous que vous êtes ? » **Cria-t-elle presque.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la pièce. Stallwart ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un ayant l'intention de venir au secours de sa journaliste. Il observait la scène avec inquiétude quant à son bureau, bien qu'il se soit levé en un bond quand Rita s'était pratiquement écroulé dessus et se cramponnait maintenant au dossier de son siège. La secrétaire avait reculé contre le mur dans une veine tentative de se cacher, ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes et suivaient chaque mouvement de Cyrus. Elle ressemblait à un mouton effrayé qui voyait le loup entrer dans la bergerie. Et Potter… défendait encore Draco, étant beaucoup trop proche de lui, avec une main reposant sur le bas du dos du blond, comme s'il voulait le calmer. Comment osait-il agir comme s'il avait le droit d'avoir des contacts intimes avec lui ! Draco bouillonna intérieurement. Il se serait éloigné avec dégoût, s'il n'avait pas si peur de se faire remarque s'il bougeait.

L'attraction principale à cet instant, était l'entrée fracassante de Cyrus. Ce dernier ne s'adressa pas à Skeeter, mais à Stallwart.

**« - Je suis Cyrus Malfoy. Cette femme a écrit un article que vous avez osé imprimer dans ce déchet que vous appelez journal. Un article qui dégrade et humilie ma famille avec des accusations si dégoûtantes et viles que je refuse absolument de les répéter. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous permettre d'y échapper ? »**

L'air s'épaissit de tension, comme les moments où Potter avait du mal à se contrôler. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa faute cette fois l'air n'était pas saturé de magie. Draco fut capable d'une façon ou d'une autre à garder la tête froide. Comme il semblait que Cyrus n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, il fit un pas en avant. Le toucher chaud dans son dos disparu immédiatement. Il refusa d'admettre que le froid qui remplaça était inconfortable.

**« - J'ai déjà pris des mesures, Cyrus. Ta présence n'est pas nécessaire ici. » **Dit-il doucement, mais fermement. Il savait comment gérer les crises de colère de son cousin. Malheureusement, Cyrus avait hérité du mauvais caractère de la famille : il était plus impulsif et agressif que son père et on ne pouvait pas mettre ça sur le compte d'avoir reçu trop de Doloris.

Les yeux mal assortis de Cyrus se posèrent sur lui et brillèrent immédiatement de rage.

**« - Toi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de te cacher sous une pierre ? Tu es incapable de gérer ta propre vie. Comment oses-tu apporter une telle honte sur le nom de notre famille ? »**

**« - Cyrus. » **Draco bouillonnait intérieurement, mais il réussit à contrôler sa voix. **« - Présentement, tu es celui qui fait honte à notre nom. Ce comportement non civilisé est indigne d'un Malfoy. » **Il espérait que ses mots auraient le résultat désiré : rappeler à Cyrus où il se trouvait avant qu'il fasse plus de dégât.

Apparemment, c'était trop vouloir.

Dans la seconde suivante, Draco se retrouva presque décoller du sol alors que les mains de Cyrus se resserrait sur le col de sa robe. Avant que quoi que se soit d'autre n'arrive cependant, les doigts de Potter se refermèrent autour du poignet de son cousin, le forçant à lâcher Draco. Cyrus s'avança alors vers Potter, mais la baguette appuyée contre sa jugulaire le fit réfléchir à deux fois à l'attaquer. A la fin, Cyrus fit un pas en arrière. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé.

**« - Et qui êtes-vous vous ? » **Demanda-t-il avec son sang-froid ordinaire, comme si ces dernières minutes n'étaient pas arrivées.

Pendant une seconde, Draco fut surpris que Cyrus ne reconnaisse pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Puis il se souvint que Potter était ici en tant que 'Scott'. Avant que Potter ait l'idée de dévoiler sa vraie identité, Draco dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. **« - Il est mon garde du corps. »**

Potter dut comprendre l'intention de Draco, parce qu'il recula et entra dans le jeu.

Stallwart choisit alors ce moment pour prendre part à la conversation. Au moins il avait choisi un bon ton à défaut de la convenance de son intervention.

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, nous préparons un démenti du dernier article. Il sera publié en première page. » **Fit-il en usant de son meilleur sourire servile.

**« - Un démenti ? » **C'était Skeeter qui venait de crier. **« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Cela jettera des doutes sur ma véracité ! »**

**« - De quelle sorte de véracité parlez-vous ? » **Grogna Cyrus. **« - Estimez-vous heureuse que de ne pas être jeté en prison pour ça. »**

**« - Si vous essayez, j'invoquerais mon droit de témoigner sous Véritaserum. Voyons comment vous réglerez ça avec des gens haut placé et puissant. » **Renifla-t-elle.

**« - Vous voulez dire que c'est vrai ? » **Demanda Cyrus, ses yeux se plissant et se posant de nouveau sur Draco.

**« - Évidemment que ça ne l'est pas. » **Réagit Draco. Potter ronchonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son dos, mais ce n'était pas son combat et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un porterait attention à un garde du corps.

**« - Mais, cher cousin, je ne te croirais pas avant que je n'ai la preuve de première main. »** Lui dit Cyrus sa voix prenant à nouveau des intonations menaçante. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco.

Avant que Draco ait pu réagir, des bruits indiquèrent l'arrivée des Aurors, qui avait certainement été appelé par les employés de la Gazette après avoir été témoins de la façon dont Cyrus avait malmené Skeeter.

**« - Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » **Demanda l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient trois, aucun que Draco n'avait déjà vu, mais au vu des regards qu'ils lancèrent à Potter, ils semblaient le reconnaitre. Du moins, c'était ce que leurs signes de tête de salutation indiqué.

**« - Rien du tout. » **Répondit Cyrus d'un ton désinvolte, sa voix ayant recouvré l'accent cultivé qu'on attendait de quelqu'un de son rang social. **« - Nous essayons seulement de faire la lumière sur un mystère. »**

Personne ne put anticiper ce qui arriva ensuite, pas même Potter qui se plaça entre lui et Cyrus un millième de seconde trop tard, manquant le sortilège que le cousin de Draco avait lancé sur le blond. Deux des Aurors saisirent immédiatement chacun des bras de Cyrus et le troisième lui lança un Petrificus Totalus, qui fut repoussé par le sortilège de protection probablement tissé dans sa robe. La baguette s'échappa de la main de Cyrus et tournoya deux ou trois fois dans l'air jusqu'à ce que le sortilège se termine et elle tomba au sol au milieu du groupe dans un grand cliquetis de bois… le bout lumineux étant de couleur bleu.

Le rire de Cyrus rempli la pièce alors que Skeeter murmurait quelque chose qui ressemblait à : **« - Mince alors, c'est vrai finalement ! » **Sur un ton incrédule.

Draco sentit tout le sang quitter son visage, alors que dans le même temps la magie qui n'était pas exactement la sienne envahi tout son corps et filtra à travers ses pores et ses vêtements. Les lumières clignotèrent avant que les ampoules n'explosent, et que des flux de magie envahissait le bureau et éteignaient les gens présents. Draco sentit ses cheveux se relâcher et tomber devant ses yeux alors que le sortilège les retenant en arrière disparaissait. Ses genoux fléchirent subitement sans qu'il s'y attende, mais sa chute fut arrêtée par un bras entourant sa taille. Des bras sur lesquels les Glamours vacillaient dangereusement. Il ressentit la sensation familière d'un transplanage, mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'énergie de protester contre ça, alors que la noirceur commençait à envelopper son esprit et que ses yeux ne se ferment alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il se réveilla au son d'une conversation envahissant ses oreilles. Il était allongé sur un canapé qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Potter dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se débarrasser de la somnolence, mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de son apparence cette fois, parce qu'il était seul dans la pièce. La conversation devait probablement avoir lieu dans la cuisine.

Il était capable de distinguer deux voix de femme avec Potter, une plus jeune et une plus vieille, mais il ne pouvait pas les identifier, même si elles paraissaient un peu familières. La voix plus âgée grondait doucement Potter pour avoir garder ses préférences secrètes, même de sa famille.

C'était un peu surprenant, parce que Draco ne se souvenait pas que Potter ait une famille en plus de ces Moldus à qui il était seulement lié par les ficelles de haine réciproque, comme la mémoire vague de Draco lui fournissait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda comment il savait ça. Bien sûr, il avait observé l'échange entre Potter et son cousin, mais cela ne lui avait pas semblait vraiment intime.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps, parce que maintenant la plus jeune voix se mit à réprimander Potter sur la façon dont il aurait mieux dû agir… et ensuite une liste de fautes présumées et vraie en suivi. Draco gémit intérieurement. Il aurait reconnu cette diatribe n'importe où pour avoir dû la subir assez souvent pendant la guerre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir exactement de ça. Cependant, il ne plaignait certainement pas Potter ! C'était sa propre faute pour avoir choisi Granger pour amie.

La plus fréquente accusation qui revenait était "Comment as-tu pu coucher avec Malfoy de toutes les personnes sur terre ?". Potter avait tenté de protesté en disant qu'à l'époque il ne savait pas que c'était lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par leur raconter l'honteuse histoire du bar gay et Draco habillé comme une prostituée. Il se raidit en entendant ça et pensa qu'il serait mieux de faire semblant d'être inconscient pendant encore quelques temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'étourdissement passe et qu'il puisse transplaner sans risque. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre cette joyeuse bande. En plus de ça, il devrait probablement aller voir Podmore. Mais plus urgent, il devait contacter Agnus pour arranger les choses avec la Gazette, vu que Draco pensait que les choses ne pourraient plus être atténué sans utiliser quelques actions juridiques, ou promettre une compensation financière sous peine d'un procès. Et comme cela pourrait facilement être prit pour de la corruption, il serait beaucoup mieux que Draco ne s'implique pas directement dans ça.

Il écouta pendant encore quelques temps la conversation stupide qui tournait autour du même sujet – Potter était clairement dominé par ces deux femmes – avant qu'il ne se lève et fouille dans sa robe pour trouver sa baguette pour gominer ses cheveux en arrière. Potter n'avait pas de miroir dans son salon, donc Draco fut réduit à utiliser la vitrine en verre pour vérifier l'effet. Mais il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien, il était capable d'utiliser n'importe quelles maigres ressources à sa disposition. A la fin, tout était parfaitement en ordre, et il était prêt à faire face à la situation.

Il transplana directement dans son bureau au Manoir, ou du moins, ça avait été son but, mais ses pieds atterrirent sur la neige fraîche. Il se retourna et vit qu'il était à l'extérieur du Domaine. Il se força à se calmer avant que sa magie actuellement farfelue ne soit encore plus imprévisible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre jusqu'à que sa condition médicale soit réglée, il y avait des choses dont il devait s'occuper aussitôt que possible. Il ne pensait pas que se soit sûr s'il essayait de transplaner à nouveau, donc il prit sur lui d'atteindre son bureau en marchant. Il n'était pas trop loin de toute façon.

Il arriva aux grilles cinq minutes après – cinq minutes durant lesquelles il découvrit l'incapacité de ses robes à le protéger du vent froid d'hiver du Wiltshire. Il craignait sérieusement que ses doigts ne tombent s'il continuait encore plus longtemps à essayer d'ouvrir les lourdes grilles travaillées en fer. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir clairement et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son contact ne semblait pas faire réagir les sorts de sécurité, gardant les grilles closes comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après cinq minutes d'essai et énervé par le manque de son succès, il entendit un rire indubitable de l'autre côté. Il releva brusquement la tête à temps pour être témoin du transplanage de son cousin dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire victorieux – son cousin qui, par opposition à Draco, était à _l'intérieur _du Domaine.

**« - Tu peux arrêter d'essayer d'ouvrir. Tu ne réussiras pas, cousin. » **L'informa jovialement Cyrus.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? Et que fais-tu dans ma propriété ? » **Demanda Draco.

**« - **_**Ta**_** propriété ? » **Les yeux de Cyrus s'écarquillèrent ainsi que son sourire. **« - Il me semble que tu n'es plus reconnu comme étant le propriétaire, ou je me trompe ? Non, je ne me trompe pas. » **Fit-il avec un gloussement moqueur.

Draco déglutit. C'était vrai et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

**« - Qu'as-tu fais ? »**

**« - Moi ? » **Cyrus semblait apprécier la situation de plus en plus à chaque seconde. **« - C'est **_**toi**_** qui a fait quelque chose que tu n'étais pas censé faire. Mauvaise chose. Méchante chose. Chose méchante… » **La voix de son cousin tournait la psalmodie. **« - Notre famille ne peut tolérer ce genre de comportement, tu ne savais pas ? »**

**« - Impossible ! » **S'écria Draco. **« - Tu es entré de force dans ma propriété et tu as corrompu les sortilèges. » **Il était possible que les sortilèges de sécurité obéissent à un nouveau maitre s'ils trouvaient le propriétaire actuel indigne de la famille, mais Cyrus ne pouvait pas avoir réussi à écarter Draco de sa position si rapidement. Combien de temps était-il resté sur le froid canapé de Potter ? Sûrement quelques heures, vu que le soleil était encore haut. **« - Je demande à entrer immédiatement ! »**

**« - Mais je viens de te le dire : ce n'est plus _ta_ propriété. Le conseil de famille l'a décidé après avoir entendu tes crimes. »**

Draco sentit son cœur cessait de battre pendant une minute avant de repartir brutalement à un rythme fou.

**« - Tu… Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! J'ai le droit de me défendre devant le conseil. » **S'écria-t-il.

**« - C'est vrai, c'est vrai… » **Cyrus semblait y réfléchir. **« - Tu en auras l'occasion. Pas que ça importe beaucoup remarque, vu que la preuve est évidente. Je pense que tu recevras une convocation dans quelques semaines. Mais jusque là… » **Cyrus émit un son sifflant entre ses dents. **« - Tu es interdit d'accès à n'importe quelle fortune de la famille. Cela inclut les comptes de Gringotts, les biens immobiliers… peut-être pourras-tu garder les robes que tu portes sur le dos si tu me le demandes gentiment. »**

Draco se sentait trahi et complètement énervé par ce son horrible qu'était le rire de Cyrus. Malheureusement les sortilèges de sécurité s'élevèrent à nouveau entre eux, mettant ainsi son cousin hors d'atteinte, parce que sans eux, Draco l'aurait certainement frappé.

Cyrus ne jugea pas utile de continuer la conversation, il transplana dans le Manoir sans même dire au revoir.

Draco ne savait pas s'il tremblait de colère, d'épuisement, de froid ou des trois mélangés. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, analysant ce qui venait d'arriver et réfléchir à sa prochaine action pour remettre les choses en ordre. Tout devait bien se passer, parce que Cyrus ne pouvait pas gagner comme ça ! Draco ne pouvait pas tout perdre comme ça !

**« - Draco… »**

Il entendit à peine la petite voix ainsi que le son de pas approchant, faisant craquer la neige.

**« - Draco ! »**

Il se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette emmitouflé dans un manteau sombre et protégeant du froid.

**« - Je suis si désolée, Draco. »**

**« - Pansy ? » **Fit-il, en claquant des dents.

**« - Oh, Draco ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. » **Dit-elle d'une voix larmoyante – peut-être avait-elle pleuré juste avant – et leva sa baguette. Draco fut trop lent pour pouvoir ériger un bouclier avant que le sort ne le touche, mais ça se révéla juste être un sortilège chauffant.

**« - Je suis désolée, mais tu semblais gelé. Tu dois mieux prendre soin de toi, surtout maintenant. »**

Draco avait envie de rire, aussi frénétiquement que Cyrus l'avait fait. Mais alors que la chaleur envahissait ses membres, il se sentit régénéré et capable de réfléchir à la situation.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » **Demanda-t-il à sa femme. **« - Comment cela se fait-il qu'il t'ai autorisé à rester après qu'il m'ait fait ça ? » **Son ton était accusateur, parce que Pansy hésita indubitablement et il vit ses épaules s'affaissaient, malgré la tonne de tissu.

**« - Il… il sait, Draco. »**

**« - Que sait-il ? »**

**« - Il sait qu'il est le père de mon enfant. »**

**« - Tu lui as dit. » **Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il était surpris. Évidemment que Pansy l'avait dit à Cyrus, sachant ce qui était en jeu.

**« - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. » **Draco ne voulait pas la croire, mais Pansy était préparée à une assez longue explication, donc il décida de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

**« - Tu te souviens quand je t'avais raconté que je lui avais jeté un Oubliette cette nuit-là ? » **Draco acquiesça. Donc elle avait menti. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant non plus. **« - Je croyais l'avoir fait. Mais en fait, ça a été le contraire. Nous nous sommes battus et il a gagné. Alors **_**il**_** a jeté l'Oubliette sur **_**moi**_**, me faisant penser que j'avais réussi. »**

Draco fit distraitement un signe de tête. Malgré toutes les ressources qu'elle avait, Pansy était juste une femme. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Cyrus l'ait roulée si facilement. Mais même s'il savait que Pansy était enceinte de son enfant, pourquoi ça lui importait ? Ce ne serait rien d'autre que son enfant illégitime – une chose que les familles de Sang-Pur se débarrassait quand ils découvraient son existence et surtout quand c'était un garçon.

Il demanda à Pansy, parce qu'elle devait avoir conscience des conséquences, elle était une Sang-Pur elle aussi.

**« - Tu ne sais pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle, surprise. **« - Il y a eu un article dans la Gazette il y a quelques jours. Sa femme a tué leur fils quand ils ont découvert que c'était un Cracmol. Et ensuite, elle s'est suicidée pour expier sa faute d'avoir donné naissance à quelque chose comme ça. » **Draco n'eut pas à demander de clarification, il était capable de lire entre les lignes. Un Cracmol, que se soit un garçon ou une fille, ne comptait pas en tant qu'héritier de la famille. C'était même fort probable que se soit Cyrus lui-même qui ait assassiné son fils ainsi que sa femme – après s'être lui-même protégé en concevant un autre héritier sous la forme de l'enfant de Pansy. Et elle avait plongé dans son piège. Le plan de Cyrus devait certainement d'être de se marier avec elle rapidement, après s'être débarrassé de lui, libérant ainsi Pansy, ce qu'elle confirma avec ses mots suivants.

**« - Cyrus est venu me voir la semaine dernière à la résidence d'été. » **Continua à expliquer Pansy sans laisser le temps à Draco de parler. **« - Il a annulé l'Oubliette et m'a expliqué son plan. Je ne voulais pas céder, tu dois me croire Draco. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais t'écarter. Il a dédramatisé en plaisantant et a dit que j'avais le temps pour réfléchir à son offre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tous les papiers nécessaire en main. Il se préparait à le faire depuis que tu as été arrêté par les Aurors. Je crois qu'il a Barjow dans la poche et projetait de le faire témoigner comme preuve contre toi. Il attendait seulement de pouvoir avoir la confirmation que tu avais bien acheté le sang de Sombral. Mais maintenant… ça n'a plus d'importance. Il m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à la Gazette aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Comment t'a-t-il trouvé là-bas ? » **Demanda Draco, analysant toutes les informations que lui donnait Pansy. Pas que la réponse aurait une quelconque importance.

**« - Je… je n'ai pas de preuve, mais je crois que c'est à cause de Madame Prune. » **Murmura Pansy.

Ah, c'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle ne semblait plus avoir autant confiance en la vielle bique depuis son retour.

**« - Je suis vraiment désolée, Draco. » **Continua-t-elle de nouveau. **« - Je t'aimais comme un ami. Il y a même eu un temps où je pensais que nous pourrions être plus. Mais je dois penser à mon avenir et plus important, à celui de mon enfant. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de grandir dans la pauvreté, alors que son droit légitime est d'être à la tête de la famille Malfoy. » **Et Draco comprit vraiment. Il connaissait Pansy, elle n'avait jamais essayé d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Ses buts les plus hauts étaient de devenir la femme d'un chef de famille d'une lignée de Sang-Pur influente et d'être la mère de l'héritier de ladite famille – pas la femme d'un homme indigne qui avait écarté les cuisses lors d'une nuit de débauche sodomite. C'était les mêmes qualités sur lesquelles Draco avait compté dans le passé.

**« - Tiens, prend-ça. » **Pansy tendit le bras à travers la grille. Elle déposa quelque chose de petit et de carré dans la paume de Draco et retira ensuite si vite son bras que si Draco n'avait pas eu l'objet dans la main, il aurait cru que cela était seulement son imagination.

**« - J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison d'emballer quelques-unes de tes affaires qui ne seraient pas évidents si elles manquaient. Surtout les vêtements et les affaires personnelles. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Tu dois partir maintenant. »**

Draco fit un signe de tête, toujours incapable de croire que ça lui arrivait et elle se détourna pour pouvoir transplaner, mais Draco entendit les derniers mots de Pansy qu'elle murmura doucement.

**« - Je ne te déteste pas, Draco. Je ne peux pas te détester, même après ce que tu m'as fais et en prenant Potter parmi tous ! Je ne comprends pas… je croyais… ton père m'avait dit qu'il avait réussi à te guérir de ça… alors… comment est-ce possible ? »**

Elle transplana ensuite dans un craquement sonore et Draco se retrouva seul, à réfléchir aux choix qui lui restaient maintenant.

_**A suivre…**_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 24**

**« - Malfoy… »**

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix appelant son nom. Sa tête lui fit mal et il se sentit prit de vertige, même si quelques secondes avant, il allait bien. Peut-être que le choc l'avait traumatisé plus que ce qu'il pensait. Mais qu'est-ce que Pansy avait voulu dire ? Ses derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête durant ces dernières minutes et à chaque seconde qui passaient, ils avaient de moins en moins de sens.

**« - Malfoy ! » **Il y eut cette voix à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste le laisser en paix ?

Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un, mais il y avait seulement une étendu blanche devant lui. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Ses yeux se plissèrent un moment et il se rendit compte que le sortilège chauffant de Pansy avait cessé de faire effet. Cela devait être le froid. Il avait lu que parfois les gens s'endormaient et rêvaient de choses agréables avant de geler de mort.

Mais non, cela n'était pas son imagination. Il y eut un froissement de tissu et ensuite une petite ombre crépue apparu, s'élargissant et laissant apparaitre une forme humaine, qui s'avéra être Potter. Il tenait quelque chose de scintillant dans la main – c'était la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père – lui rappela aussitôt le subconscient de Draco – et sa baguette dans l'autre avec laquelle il mit fin au sortilège de Désillusion. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Draco n'ait pas pu découvrir sa présence jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait qu'il devrait être furieux contre Potter pour avoir délibérément écouté sa conversation avec Cyrus puis avec Pansy et ensuite se révéler de manière si décontracté, comme s'il avait le droit de le faire. Mais il se sentait trop troublé et mal pour vraiment s'en soucier.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du vertige.

**« - Je t'ai senti transplaner. J'ai mis un sortilège de Pistage sur toi pendant que tu étais inconscient. Je savais que tu essaierais de faire quelque chose comme ça. Allez, Malfoy, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. » **Dit Potter un faisant un pas vers lui.

Il y avait une lueur timide dans ses yeux, que Draco confondit avec du mépris au début, mais il se souvint qui Potter était et décida que c'était probablement plus de la compassion. La colère l'envahit à la pensée de quelqu'un ayant pitié de lui. La colère était bonne immédiatement. Ça l'aider à dégager un peu son esprit, de détourner son attention de la situation dans laquelle il était et des mots de Pansy.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? Pourquoi es-tu ici d'abord ? » **Cracha-t-il.

Potter semblait déconcerté par le changement soudain de son ton. **« - Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai suivi. Le Doc, t'attend. Il est arrivé juste quelques secondes après que tu sois parti. » **Dit-il finalement et bien que Draco ne pouvait pas discerner le mensonge derrière ça, il sentait que Potter n'était pas entièrement honnête non plus.

**« - Non, je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu si agréable avec moi tout à coup ? Ceci ne peut pas être la vraie raison. » **Fit-il en posant sa paume contre la légère bosse de son ventre, qui était encore efficacement dissimulé par ses robes la plupart du temps. **« - La dernière fois que tu t'ai vu, tu me criais des insultes dans le cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu m'aurais jeté le sortilège de Mort si tu avais eu ta baguette. »**

Potter blêmit considérablement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais pendant plusieurs secondes aucun son ne sorti. **« - C'était il y a bien longtemps. Les gens changent. » **Marmonna-t-il finalement.

Draco fit un geste impatient de la main. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de la guerre, tout comme Potter apparemment.

**« - N'ose même pas avoir pitié de moi ! Ça ne signifie rien. » **Déclara finalement Draco en désignant le Manoir. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir effacer cette lueur dans les yeux de Potter. **« - Ce n'est pas la fin pour moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me **_**sauver**_**. Je ne renoncerais pas ! »**

**« - Je ne croyais pas que tu allais le faire. » **Dit Potter, semblant légèrement stupéfié. **« - Cependant, tu es resté ici assez longtemps. Ta femme a raison dans ce qu'elle a dit : tu dois plus te préoccuper de ta santé. Tu devrais vraiment venir avec moi maintenant, Malfoy. Le docteur attend. »**

Draco sentit une montée d'irritation en entendant Potter lui dire ce qu'il devait faire et ne devait pas faire. Mais malgré qu'il déteste ça, cette fois, Potter avait raison.

Quand il voulu faire un pas cependant, il se rendit compte que son corps était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait, parce que son pied ne résista pas plus longtemps sous son poids. Et ensuite, il y eut Potter de nouveau, le soutenant contre sa poitrine comme un poids mort pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

**« - Je vais transplaner avec toi. » **Dit-il en renforçant sa prise autour de sa taille pour ne pas le perdre en route, une chose pour laquelle Draco devrait être plus reconnaissant. Son ressentiment dut se voir sur son visage, parce que Potter lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de dire : **« - Tu ne peux pas transplander dans mon appartement toi-même de toute façon, à cause des sortilèges de protection. »**

Draco sentit la pression du transplanage plus fortement que d'habitude à cause de sa magie folle, et un instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans l'appartement plébéien de Potter, plus précisément dans son salon.

**« - Doucement. » **Déclara Potter en conduisant Draco vers le sofa qui s'y laissa choir comme une poupée de chiffon.

Bien, c'était gênant. Et Draco ne parlait pas simplement du fait que son corps avait brusquement décidé de le lâcher, mais aussi que Potter ressente le besoin de le traiter comme un enfant qui n'était pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même.

**« - Doc ! Nous sommes là ! » **Draco roula des yeux en entendant Potter criait comme marchand. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une humeur où à peu près tout l'irritait, commençant par la couleur rouge criarde du canapé sur lequel il était et finissant par le crépitement doux et léger de la pluie contre les carreaux. Il dut attendre encore cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la chasse d'eau des toilettes (ce qui mortifia momentanément Draco. Quelles circonstances barbares ! Qui voudrait vivre dans un trou comme ça ? Même à Poudlard il y avait plus d'intimité.) Et ensuite l'eau coula comme Podmore devait probablement se laver les mains.

Le peu qui restait de la condition mentale de Draco se détériora alors que le tambourinement sur les vitres devint plus fort à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en se plaignant à Potter du bruit.

Potter fit une drôle de tête et alla à la fenêtre en faisant attention à soulever à peine les rideaux – Draco remarqua seulement maintenant que les rideaux étaient tirés.

**« - Ce n'est pas la pluie, Malfoy. Juste des hiboux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les sortilèges de protection tiendront encore pendant quelques temps. » **Dit-il en revenant.

**« - Hiboux ? » **Demanda Draco en lançant un regard interrogateur à Potter.

**« - Eh bien, il y a une raison pour laquelle je dois éviter de sortir… » **Potter ne le regarda pas en disant ça. **« - Je pense que les Oubliators vont avoir un peu de travail avec les conséquences. » **C'est alors qu'on entendit une explosion distincte à l'extérieur, suivi par un grand hurlement, puis des cris incompréhensibles provenant d'une Beuglante.

**« - Merde ! » **Podmore entra en trombe dans la pièce. **« - Je conseille d'évacuer le navire aussitôt que possible, capitaine. » **Dit Potter. **« - Certains oiseaux sont assez résolus à faire une brèche dans la coque. »**

Il jeta quelques sortilèges diagnostiques rapides sur Draco et haussa ensuite un sourcil.

**« - Je ne sais pas si ça serait sûr que tu transplane immédiatement de nouveau. Combien de fois l'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? »**

Draco essaya d'y réfléchir. Il avait l'impression que le début de la journée était il y a une éternité. Il avait prit la Cheminette pour rejoindre l'appartement de Potter, puis ils avaient ensuite tous les deux transplaner à la Gazette. Quant il s'était effondré, Potter avait transplané avec lui, mais cela ne comptait pas parce que ce n'était pas lui, et ensuite il avait transplané à nouveau au Manoir. Le retour à l'appartement avait encore une fois été effectué par Potter. Cela signifiait qu'il l'avait donc fait deux fois lui-même. Draco le dit à Podmore, qui claqua sa langue. Draco savait pourquoi : ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'affaiblir comme il l'était.

**« - As-tu un Portoloin que nous pourrions utiliser ? » **Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Potter.

**« - Non, mais je peux en faire. » **Potter réfléchit à quelque chose pendant une seconde, puis il se dirigea vers un placard et fouilla dedans. Il revint avec un morceau de parchemin et un objet oblong bleu. Sans demander, il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Draco. Le blond dû retirer ses jambes au dernier moment pour éviter que Potter s'assoit dessus, mais son air renfrogné fut ignoré par Potter qui ne prêtait pas attention à Draco.

Draco regarda le parchemin avec intérêt. Il s'agissait d'un document ministériel avec un grand titre noir : _« Autorisation de Portoloin »._ Le nom de Potter et la signature du Ministre était déjà dessus, mais le reste des champs obligatoires, tel que la « durée », « destination » et « fin de voyage » étaient vides. Potter écrivait rapidement avec un objet curieux que Draco supposa être un stylo moldu. Quand il eut terminé, il jeta un sort avec sa baguette – Draco reconnut immédiatement la forme brillante qui lui avait vraiment fait peur en Troisième Année lors du match de Quidditch quand il avait essayé de faire tomber Potter de son balai. Potter tendit le parchemin scellé à la forme qui le prit dans sa bouche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un hibou, et il disparut à travers le mur peu après, emportant le parchemin avec lui.

**« - Montez à bord de la navette Docteur, nous allons pas tarder ! » **Potter tapota le petit espace qui restait sur le canapé, pendant que Draco était en train de se dire qu'il était entouré par des idiots. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi des questions pouvaient se poser concernant la suprématie des Sang-Purs.

Il ne vit pas ce qui arriva après ça, parce que son attention fut détournée de Potter par un bruit de verre cassé et il y eut alors une soudaine ruée de centaine d'ailes battantes dans la pièce. A ce son, Draco se rendit compte que les hiboux devaient être devenus fous en raison de leur nombres et parce que les Beuglantes explosées les unes après les autres. Ce qui provoqua un grand chaos. Mais avant que Draco ne soit recouvert de morceaux de parchemin brûlés et de fientes de hiboux, un tiraillement au niveau de son nombril indiqua qu'ils venaient de partir vers une destination inconnue.

Draco ouvrit les yeux quand le monde arrêta de tourner et enregistra le canapé rouge Gryffondor – avec tous ces passagers – avait atterri d'une façon ou d'une autre au milieu de la maison de Snape, détruisant complètement l'arrangement de couleur.

La seconde suivante, Snape apparut à la porte de son bureau, baguette pointée en avant, comme s'il s'était attendu à un raid d'Auror ou une attaque terroriste survienne dans son salon. En les voyants, il baissa sa baguette et reprit son expression condescendante ordinaire.

Il avait dû lire la Gazette parce qu'il ne leur demanda pas la raison de leur présence, il émit juste un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant le canapé.

**« - Bien alors. Je vais finir de t'examiner Draco. » **Podmore se leva et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, après avoir fait un signe de tête vers Snape en signe de salutation. Draco et Snape restèrent silencieux.

**« - Il semblerait que tu aurais besoin d'une autre dose de potion pour l'Incompatibilité Magique plus tôt que prévu. » **Fit Podmore en portant un doigt à son menton. Draco vit Snape hocher la tête et partir vers son laboratoire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, devinant que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, Potter se leva et le suivit. Draco était heureux qu'il ait finalement comprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer son temps à regarder furieusement Potter.

Podmore commença à poser des questions sur le genre de magie qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps et si elle avait fonctionné comme elle le devait ou pas. Draco lui dit tout ce qu'il pensait être important, il lui parla même du sujet de son « accident », et l'aura magique presque réconfortante de Pinky. Puis Podmore lui fit raconter en détail sa journée.

**« - Es-tu sûr que c'est tout ? N'y-a-t-il pas autre chose que tu aurais pu oublier ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco secoua la tête, seulement pour être rappelé à l'ordre par le mal de tête mordant qu'il avait depuis cet après-midi. Mal de tête ?

**« - Il y a quelque chose ! » **Dit-il en se redressant, même si un éclat de douleur lui fit voir les étoiles.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Draco ? »**

**« - Je… » **Draco essaya de réunir ses pensées, mais le mal de tête semblait les détériorer à chaque seconde. Normalement, il se serait plaint de la douleur, mais il y avait quelque chose qui semblait plus important et qui le rendait dans l'incapacité de parler. Et c'est alors que Draco réalisa ce que c''était exactement la raison qui n'allait pas – quel qu'elle soit.

**« - Je ne peux pas dire ce que c'est. » **Dit-il en se massant les tempes douloureuses avec ses doigts. Le sentiment était trop familier. Comme si c'était déjà arrivé de temps en temps, et pas seulement aujourd'hui. C'était habituel, se rendit compte Draco. Et maintenant il pouvait se souvenir de ces moments où ça arrivait, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui le déclenché. Peut-être devait-il le dire à Podmore.

**« - Chaque fois que j'essaie d'y penser où de me rappeler de ça, ma tête commence à me faire mal et mes pensées deviennent floues. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer suffisamment pour… »**

Et soudainement, il s'évanouit avec un petit bruit de gorge.

**« - Draco ! » **Il fut réveillé par Podmore qui secouait légèrement son épaule. Il était toujours sur le canapé, dans la même position qu'il était avant de s'évanouir, donc il pensa que seulement quelques secondes ou minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Draco gémit et voulu se rendormir, mais on ne lui permit pas.

**« - Je m'excuse de te réveiller. » **Lui dit Podmore à voix basse, apparemment soucieux de ne pas aggraver son mal de tête en parlant trop fort.

**« - Normalement je devrais te laisser faire, mais je dois en savoir plus pour être capable de prononcer un diagnostic. J'ai jeté un sortilège pour soulager ton mal de tête, donc ça ne devrait plus être un problème. Mais si tu sens à nouveau que tu ne peux plus penser clairement, tu dois me le dire, pour que j'arrête de poser des questions. Es-tu prêt ? »**

Draco émit un son évasif pour donner son accord, essayant de ne pas trop remuer la tête.

**« - Très bien. Peux-tu me dire exactement quand ta tête a commencé à te faire mal ? »**

**« - Après que j'ai parlé à Pansy au Manoir, je pense. Elle a dit quelque chose… » **Draco ne put finir la phrase. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient et en plus sa bouche était sèche. Il demanda un peu d'eau et après en avoir prit une gorgée, il se sentit rapidement mieux. Sa voix ne paraissait pas aussi faible qu'avant non plus.

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était… quelque chose sur mon père… Potter était là, il peut vous le dire ! » **Draco se maudit pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais il était si difficile de penser pendant que son esprit ne coopérait pas.

Podmore fit un signe de tête. **« - Et avant ça ? D'autres occasions ? »**

**« - Je crois. Dès que j'avais une conversation avec Snape sur… je ne me souviens pas. »**

**« - Quant était-ce ? »**

Draco secoua la tête. C'était frustrant. Il savait que c'était arrivé, mais quand il essayait de se souvenir des détails, il ne pouvait pas aller au-delà qu'un sentiment léger de déjà vu. Et il était sûr qu'il y en avait eu d'autres moments, d'autres allusions, mais son esprit s'en était débarrassé comme si c'était sans importance. Il pouvait presque sentir la magie derrière tout ça pour le pousser à négliger complètement quelque chose de potentiellement important. Avec tant d'indices, même un Poufsouffle se méfierait à cet instant – c'était ce que son sixième sens lui disait et ça le rendit extrêmement irrité. Sans parler que le sortilège de Podmore commençait à se dissiper lentement et il pouvait déjà sentir les premiers élancements d'une forte migraine.

**« - Ne l'ennui pas avec ça, je crois que je peux te dire ce que tu veux savoir. » **Dit Snape alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce avec une tasse fumante à la main.

Il s'approcha du canapé et la tendit à Draco, lui disant de boire, ce que Draco fit. Podmore ne protesta pas. Draco eut l'impression que la Potion de Sommeil commença à faire effet immédiatement. Il était endormi avant que Snape et Podmore soient complètement sorti de la pièce.

* * *

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il dormit. Son sommeil était profond, mais il était plusieurs fois interrompu par les intervalles courts de vigilance. Cependant, il pouvait toujours se redormir après et ses rêves étaient paisibles. Un moment donné il se réveilla après avoir rêvé de sa mère lui caressant les cheveux d'une manière réconfortante, comme elle faisait quand il était petit.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que les caresses n'étaient pas seulement dans son rêve, mais en ouvrant les yeux, au lieu de voir sa mère, il vit Potter qui était assit à ses côtés avec une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui bougeait lentement de haut en bas. Il referma rapidement les paupières et espéra que Potter n'ait pas remarqué qu'il était éveillé. Dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux, le sommeil l'envahit de nouveau et dans ses rêves, l'image de sa mère fut remplacée par celle de Potter. Et alors qu'en tant normale il aurait paniqué par ça en était éveillé, pendant qu'il dormait, la scène lui semblait tout à fait normale.

Quand il se réveilla finalement, il était dans son propre lit ou, plus précisément, le lit qu'il avait utilisé pendant son court séjour dans la maison de Snape il n'y a pas longtemps. Ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par un pyjama et il était seul. Le coup d'œil à l'horloge s'avéra être inutile, parce que ça lui disait seulement ce qu'il savait déjà : il n'était pas en bonne santé pour se lever encore. Il ne planifiait pas de le faire, de toute façon, sauf pour utiliser les toilettes. Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il faisait jour et son estomac lui indiqua que du temps avait passé depuis son dernier repas. Cela lui fit réexaminer le fait de se lever, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Snape lui servirait le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Après avoir fini d'utiliser la salle de bain, il vit que le canapé de Potter était encore là. Il n'avait certainement pas dû prendre la peine de le prendre avec lui quant il était parti la nuit dernière. L'idée que cette monstruosité rouge serait la première chose que Snape verrait quand il sortirait de sa chambre amusa un peu Draco.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose de noir poser sur un des accoudoirs. Le canapé était dos à lui au centre de la pièce, Draco dut donc le contourner pour voir ce que c'était. Sa bonne humeur changea brusquement quand il vit la silhouette endormie de Potter pelotonné sous une couverture.

Il fronça les sourcils et se réprimanda pour permettre à Potter de le surprendre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire du bruit, ronfler par exemple, comme tout sorcier normal ? Mais non, Potter dormait comme un rondin : silencieux et immobile. Que faisait-il encore ici ?

Draco aurait voulu le réveiller en lui causant le choc de sa vie, mais alors des images de la nuit dernière s'invitèrent dans sa tête sans permission. Inexplicablement, il se sentit comme s'il devait avoir honte, même s'il n'était celui qui avait demandé à Potter de le toucher – mais, il l'avait accepté sans hésiter. Il s'était même rendormit en se sentant content, au lieu de repousser la main de Potter et le réprimander pour son audace pour toucher Draco ainsi – ce qu'il aurait dû faire à de nombreuses occasions ces derniers temps.

Maintenant que le préjudice était fait, il ferait probablement mieux d'agir comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à faire semblant longtemps. Tant Snape que Potter étaient levé dans la demi-heure suivante, mais ils semblaient faire un nouvel effort entre eux qui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Snape n'avait même pas admit la présence de Potter. Potter le regardait avec un regard noir et Draco se demanda alors si Snape ne l'avait pas surpris en train d'importuner Draco et l'avait réprimandé. Il essaya de ne pas sembler trop content.

Draco et Snape étaient assit à la table du petit-déjeuner, pendant que Potter transplaner à un endroit non révélé où il dit qu'il y resterait les prochains jours. Comme si cela intéressait Draco. Il resta éloigné du canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'assurer que sa présence ne serait pas trop irritante. Une autre demi-heure plus tard, le canapé avait disparu aussi.

Snape informa Draco que Podmore avait promis de venir plus tard dans l'après-midi pour donner à Draco une potion plus performante pour son Incompatibilité Magique et lui expliquait ensuite ce qui n'allait pas avec Draco.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents jusqu'à l'arrivé de Podmore. Il engloutit la potion à l'odeur répugnante sans tellement hésiter, content d'être débarrasser de ça. Ce n'était pas la partie de la visite de Podmore qui l'intéressait. Podmore dut même le réprimander pour qu'il se calme, comme s'il était un petit enfant avant de lui lancer des sortilèges d'auscultation, mais cela l'irrita plus qu'autre chose. Finalement, Podmore baissa sa baguette et, prenant une chaise, s'assit en face de Draco avec une expression sérieuse.

**« - Maintenant. Je vais essayer d'expliquer la situation. Tu as été… »**

**« - … Mais il est possible que tu connaisses des défaillances de courts souvenirs ensuite, vu que le sortilège influence ton esprit à se souvenir… »**

**« - Les souvenirs sont là, mais tu ne peux pas y accéder correctement, comme s'ils étaient bloqués par un Oubliette, seulement c'est bien plus perfectionné que ça, probablement de la Magie Noire… »**

**« - … De plus, ton processus de pensées est aussi entravé par ça quand tu commences à penser… d'où les maux de tête et le flou perçu… »**

**« - Est-ce que tu peux me suis sur ce point ? »**

Draco cligna des yeux et fit ensuite un signe de tête hésitant, pouvant être prit pour un « non » également. Il avait l'impression qu'un lourd poids s'installait dans son estomac.

**« - Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire un diagnostic exact en utilisant des charmes standards, ce n'est pas non plus recommandé de jeter un contre-sortilège ou administrer une potion, je dois réussir à trouver le sortilège exact qui provoque ça jusqu'à ce que ton enfant naisse. Comprends-tu ? »**

Draco fit de nouveau un signe de tête. Cela paraissait au moins cohérent.

Malheureusement, c'était la dernière fois où il fut capable de donner une réponse positive à cette question. Après ce point, sa mémoire se composa seulement de mots disjoints, les phrases semblaient être parlées dans une langue familière mais différente à la fois, sans oublier le mal de tête horrible qui étaient de temps en temps allégé par des sortilèges légers. Il savait que des questions lui avaient été posées et qu'il avait essayé d'y répondre au meilleur de sa capacité, mais ensuite, il n'avait aucun souvenir s'il avait réussi ou non. Podmore était très patient avec lui.

Finalement, les questions s'étaient arrêtées et Podmore était parti. Draco aimait penser que c'était parce qu'il avait fini son examen et pas parce qu'il avait renoncé, n'étant pas capable de tirer quelque chose d'utile de l'esprit de Draco. Mais le fait était qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Il avait l'impression d'être un échec total. Son esprit était dans le chaos, son héritage était en péril – même s'il avait transcendé l'imaginable pour le protéger – et maintenant ça serait sa chute. Il n'avait encore aucun endroit où aller et il savait que Snape n'était pas vraiment heureux avec le fait de devoir à nouveau offrir son hospitalité à Draco. La seule consolation qu'il avait était qu'au moins il avait encore accès au coffre-fort qu'il avait hérité de la famille de sa mère, donc il ne dépendait pas complètement de la gentillesse des autres gens.

Il n'était pas non plus sur le point de renoncer. Il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, se prouver qu'il le pouvait encore. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui lui rappelait sa situation. Quand il posait sa main sur son ventre, il pouvait sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas là auparavant, du moins, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à sa présence si ce n'est les nausées qu'il provoquait et la richesse qu'il lui procurerait. Mais maintenant, ça lui semblait faux de penser comme ça.

Il savait fort bien que ce nouveau sentiment était juste causé par les hormones, ça passerait tôt ou tard. Et en plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées être occupées par des choses futiles comme ça. il y avait d'autres points important sur lesquels il devait se concentrer. Il ne devait pas commettre une autre erreur. Mais il avait l'impression d'être encore une preuve tangible qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne savait pas encore.

Après le diner, une lettre portant les insignes des Malfoy lui fut délivrée par un hibou au regard sévère. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que c'était : sa convocation pour son 'procès' devant le conseil de famille des Malfoy.

_**A suivre…**_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 25**

Le lendemain matin, Snape lui montra la Gazette du jour précédent. Celui dans lequel le démenti aurait dû être publié en première page. Mais à la place de l'article que Draco avait vérifié avec soin, il y avait une déclaration de Cyrus disant qu'il était profondément choqué par la révélation et, en tant que nouveau représentant de la famille Malefoy, il déclarait que même s'il avait eu des soupçons que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco Malefoy, il n'avait eu aucune connaissance de la gravité de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il le lise dans la Gazette. Mais comme jusqu'à maintenant Draco avait été le Chef de la famille Malefoy, il n'avait pas pu prendre de mesure contre lui sans preuve. Enfin, il promettait un examen approfondi de la question. Ça sonnait comme si Draco était un criminel.

Son esprit choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler que l'utilisation d'une potion de magie noire était bel et bien une violation de la loi, et donc que l'insinuation de Cyrus n'était pas son fondement. Mais Draco savait aussi que maintenant que son cousin avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il ne le révélerait au public qu'en cas de dernier recours. Il ne pouvait pas salir le nom des Malefoy alors qu'il était maintenant à sa tête. Draco n'avait aucun doute cependant que Cyrus utiliserait cette accusation contre lui devant le conseil de famille.

Il jeta la Gazette, sa colère dirigeait contre son cousin quand un petit article en bas de la page attira son attention.

L'article était une déclaration non-officielle de la Ministre de la Magie dans lequel elle déclarait que ce n'était pas condamnable si un homme décidait de donner naissance à un enfant. Bien au contraire en fait, disait-elle, c'était une brave et noble contribution pour augmenter le nombre de la population sorcière en déclin. Ni la source ni l'auteur de l'article n'était nommé.

Les sourcils de Draco se levèrent d'étonnement. C'était assez sournois, et même incroyablement injuste, que Granger se serve de lui et de sa mauvaise situation pour augmenter sa popularité en faisant de telles déclarations quelques mois avant les élections. Les Sang-Purs seraient reconnaitre leurs propres dialectes en elle, et les Né-Moldus penseraient que son point de vue est rafraichissant et moderne, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin chez un politicien qui était également leur leader. Et si la réaction de la population s'avérait plus négative que positive, elle pourrait toujours dire que l'article était un faux.

Peut-être que les sentiments de Snape n'étaient pas aussi mal placés qu'il le lui avait semblait au premier abord. Bien que la pensée d'eux deux formant un couple donnait encore la chair de poule à Draco.

Il ne tarda pas à chasser les images de son esprit en feuilletant la page des annonces immobilière pour se trouver une nouvelle maison. Il avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement démuni et il devait récupérer son image. Dans sa situation actuelle, il était essentiel de se montrer fort et confiant, et quelle meilleure façon de le faire que d'aller s'installer dans une maison chic dans un quartier sorcier de Londres ? Il avait entendu parler de ce quartier résidentiel près du Chemin de Traverse, complètement caché des Moldus bien sûr, et avec des maisons si chères que certaines d'entre elles étaient encore inhabitées malgré que cela fasse déjà des années que ça avait été construit. Il aurait le Ministre de la Magie, des célébrités, ou encore de riches propriétaires de brevets en tant que voisin, ce qui était en soi une garantie que la sécurité des lieux était pris au sérieux là-bas.

Malheureusement, il fut rapidement ramené sur terre par Podmore qui arriva juste après le petit-déjeuner. Sa situation actuelle lui interdisait de vivre sans surveillance pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent résoudre la découverte qu'ils avaient fait sur lui. Soit il restait chez Snape, ou s'il insistait pour avoir son chez-lui, il devait engager une infirmière à plein temps pour qu'elle ait un œil constant sur lui et informe Podmore si quelque chose se produisait. Maintenant que sa grossesse avait été rendue publique, Podmore disait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher.

**« - Peut-être, et ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me retirer de l'histoire, mais vous pourriez envisager de consulter un guérisseur spécialisé dans les grossesses, et un autre qui pourrait remédier au sortilège toujours actif. »**

Pour être honnête, Draco y avait pensé également mais finalement, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne fouille dans sa vie privée ou son esprit ou sa… situation privée d'une autre nature. Podmore était assez compétent, et s'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur Draco savait qu'il le lui dirait tout de suite. Il n'était pas un homme qui mâchait ses mots. C'est pourquoi Draco trouvait facile de lui faire confiance que de faire confiance à n'importe quel guérisseur que sa famille avait employé par le passé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas divulguait ses raisons quand il avait dit à Podmore qu'il continuerait à lui laisser son état de santé entre ses mains expertes.

Renoncer à ces plans pour vivre dans sa propre maison c'était autre chose, cependant. Draco n'était pas heureux car ça l'aurait aidé à regagner un peu de prestige, mais finalement, il décida de renoncer à cette idée. Ce n'était pas qu'il était heureux de vivre chez Snape, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se confier à un parfait inconnue si une situation arrivait et qu'il aurait vraiment besoin d'aide.

**« - Vous pouvez toujours demander à Potter. » **Dit Snape en plaisantant, ce qui arrêta brutalement les pensées de Draco et l'obligeant à le regarder avec incrédulité.

**« - Que voulez-vous dire par demander à Potter ? »**

Snape ne répondit pas, il haussa simplement un sourcil en regardant Draco de manière expectative. Snape était-il légitimement en colère contre Draco pour s'être incrusté ici ? Avait-il vraiment besoin qu'il soit hors de sa maison au point qu'il était prêt à ignorer le Serment Inviolable et de refiler Draco à Potter ? Ou c'était juste une mauvaise blague à un moment inapproprié ? Si c'était le dernier cas, ce serait bien la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'homme. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Draco décida d'ignorer la dernière partie de la conversation en faveur de sa santé mentale.

Juste pour cette raison, il n'avait aucun scrupule à continuer d'être une nuisance pour Snape.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner et l'examen physique de Podmore, Draco appela par cheminette Agnus Malefoy afin de l'aider pour son 'procès' imminent. C'était surréaliste d'appeler son audition devant le conseil de famille ainsi, mais Draco ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ça serait bien un procès. Il savait que ce serait plus exigeant et plus grave que celui qu'il avait vécu devant les Aurors quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait une différence entre les lois de l'Etat et les lois de la famille Malefoy, à savoir que celles-ci ne sont pas seulement appliquées par l'Etat. Elles étaient magiquement contraignantes. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'en réchapper via ses méthodes habituelles : le chantage et la corruption. Son seul espoir était de trouvé une échappatoire dans les nombreuses règles qu'il pourrait utiliser à son avantage. Et pour ce faire, il avait besoin de son avocat.

Draco eut momentanément peur qu'il ne bénéficie pas de ce soutien dont il avait besoin après cet article dans la Gazette, surtout celui du Ministre. Toutefois, Agnus se montra tout disposé à l'aider suite à ça et c'était une grande surprise. Autrement dit, si un Malefoy respectable est enthousiasmé par les opinions politiques d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne devrait jamais être considéré comme agréable. Quoi qu'il en soit, si le fait qu'Agnus ait effectivement, et c'est plutôt inhabituel pour un Malefoy, appuyé les propos du Ministre pour aider Draco dans son objectif, alors il serait en mesure de fermer les yeux et d'accepter le soutien de celui-ci.

Agnus arriva chez Snape pour l'heure du dîner. Draco fut surpris que Snape et lui connaissent non seulement le nom de chacun, mais aussi, être de vieux amis. Draco espérait qu'ils n'aient pas fait connaissance lors d'une convention du fanclub d'Hermione Granger, mais hésitait à le demander de peur que la réponse soit positive.

Après un repas copieux et dans une ambiance bonne même pour Snape, ils se retirèrent pour discuter de la question de son procès. Snape leur offrit d'utiliser son bureau pour l'occasion pour éviter que les appels de cheminettes ne perturbent la discussion, leur avait-il dit. En échange, Draco choisit de ne pas remarquer que Snape les accompagnait dans la pièce sans demander de permission. Draco aurait accepté s'il avait demandé, mais Snape ne s'embarrassait jamais des choses comme la courtoisie.

**« - D'abord, vous devez vous préparer au fait que pourriez être officiellement renié pour avoir donné une mauvaise réputation à la famille. En fait, je suis presque certain que ça va arriver. » **Lui dit Agnus après que Draco et lui-même se soient installés.

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêtait pendant une seconde. L'homme ne semblait pas du tout plaisanter.

**« - Si c'est vrai, alors quel est le but de cette conversation ? » **Demanda Draco, cherchant à masquer sa peur et sa colère.

Agnus ne semblait pas intimidé par son humeur. Il lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

**« - Le but est de garantir l'héritage pour votre fils. Je suppose que vous attendez un garçon. »**

Draco déglutit et hocha la tête en acquiesçant du bout des lèvres. Apparemment, Agnus n'était pas gêné par le caractère inhabituel de la situation.

**« - La découverte faite récemment, c'est que Cyrus n'a pas d'héritier. Même si son fils était encore en vie, il ne pouvait pas hériter puisqu'il était un Cracmol. »**

**« - Mais Pansy, ma femme, est enceinte du fils de Cyrus. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il va l'épouser dès qu'il le pourra et il aura un héritier légitime. » **Contra Draco.

**« - Pas exactement. » **Agnus devint pensif tout en sirotant du vin rouge que Snape lui avait généreusement proposé pendant que Draco devait se contenter une fois de plus de thé. Et cette fois, il n'avait pas pu en avoir, alors il avait juste un verre de jus de citrouille.

**« - Voyez-vous, même s'il épouse Pansy maintenant, il y a toujours ce petit problème qu'à l'époque où il a conçu cet enfant, il a commis un adultère. Avec votre femme, qui était non seulement l'épouse d'un membre de la famille, mais aussi celle de celui qui était à la tête du clan. Ce qui le met dans une situation précaire. »**

Draco soupira tristement. Ça sonnait bien, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas.

**« - Vous savez que mon enfant n'est pas juridiquement reconnu. A ma connaissance, aucun enfant né hors mariage ne peut hériter. »**

Agnus hocha la tête à cela, mais à l'étonnement de Draco, il ne perdit pas de son assurance précédente.

**« - Néanmoins je ne voudrais pas renoncer si facilement si j'étais à votre place. Je pense que je peux trouver un moyen, mais même dans le cas contraire, vous ne devriez pas être défaitiste avant que la bataille ne commence. »**

**« - Alors, que proposez-vous de faire ? » **Demanda Draco. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais l'assurance de cet homme commençait a l'infecter en quelque sorte.

**« - Nous devons chercher de vieux documents. Je pense que la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy serait le meilleur endroit pour trouver ce que nous cherchons. »**

* * *

Draco ne sut pas comment il avait fait, mais le lendemain matin, Agnus avait acquis un droit d'entré au Manoir. Apparemment, Cyrus, même en étant à la tête du clan, n'avait pas le droit d'interdire aux membres de la famille d'utiliser la bibliothèque de la famille dans le manoir.

Cyrus essaya de les décourager par provocation et moquerie alors qu'il les accueillait et les conduisait à la bibliothèque. Il agissait comme s'il avait toujours été le maitre de maison et que Draco ne vivait pas ici jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Draco s'était déjà résigné la présence de son cousin et jura de ne pas laisser Cyrus le mettre hors de lui, donc il se tint étonnamment bien à cet instant. Par conséquent, il fut surpris lorsque dès qu'ils mirent les pieds dans la bibliothèque, Agnus ferma la porte au nez de Cyrus et jeta un sortilège de la porte puis sur eux-mêmes pour préserver leur intimité.

La pile de document se trouvait dans une partie de la bibliothèque que Draco n'avait jamais visitée auparavant. C'était étonnamment propre, exempt de poussière, d'insectes ou de rongeurs qui auraient pu abimés les vieux parchemins. Draco pouvait sentir la magie qui les protégeait du temps écoulé. S'il était vrai que les livres de magie noires pouvaient prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, c'était également vrai pour les documents juridiques des familles de Sang-Pur.

Ils transportèrent les documents sur une des grandes tables de la bibliothèque. En fait, Draco fut le seul qui les transporta, et Agnus les vérifiait un par un pour voir si oui ou non ils seraient d'utilité vis-à-vis de la situation particulière de Draco. Le blond ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il était sûr que si c'est lui qui aurait dû faire ça, il lui aurait fallu au moins autant de temps pour vérifier un parchemin qu'il n'en fallait à Agnus pour faire l'entièreté de la pile. De la pratique et un sens aigu, supposa Draco.

Ses bras commencèrent à être endoloris au bout d'un certain temps. La magie qui protégeait les documents les empêchait d'être soumis à une autre magie, que se soit le sortilège Accio ou un que Draco aimait bien quand il devait trouver des libres avec des mots clés spécifiques. (Celui qu'il avait connu via la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger). Il n'était pas certain que le sort aurait fonctionné sur les parchemins ou autres fichiers étant donné que le sortilège faisait explicitement référence à des livres.

Un elfe de maison lui emmena des sandwichs à midi, sous ordre de Pansy sans doute vu que Cyrus les aurait volontiers mourir de faim s'il le pouvait. Draco sentit une douleur dans la poitrine. Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là, et que si Draco trouvait quelque chose pour préserver son héritage, elle se retrouverait sans rien. Pourtant, elle était encore assez généreuse pour leur offrir de la nourriture. Il eut une boule dans la gorge à cette pensée. Il leva sa baguette au-dessus du plateau pour vérifier que ce n'était pas empoissonné avant de prendre un sandwich et une tasse de thé.

Ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, colorant les bustes en marbre des sculptures Malefoy de rouge, un peu comme le sang dilué. Cela lui rappela que le sang de son enfant était pareil : dilué par celui des Moldus.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait réussir à rester calme devant le conseil. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de loi dans la famille qui interdisait l'introduction d'une personne autre que Sang-pur dans la famille. La raison est simplement que c'était inimaginable pour un Malefoy de tomber si bas au point de se mêler avec une personne dont la race n'était pas irréprochable.

Parfois, Draco s'interrogeait sur lui-même et cet enfant. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de lui pour plus d'une raison, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un vrai Malefoy. S'il l'était, il ne l'aurait pas conçu en premier lieu. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son père, s'il aurait été dans une situation similaire, draguer un autre homme dans un bar gay et coucher avec lui. Il aurait plutôt tué tous les concurrents qui se seraient opposé à lui.

Mais Draco n'était pas son père bien qu'il lui ressemblait. Draco n'avait aucun doute que si son père serait encore en vie et apprit sa situation, il aurait arraché cette 'contamination' du ventre de son fils à mains nue. Mais il ne préférait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet et les détails horribles qui en découlaient. Bien sûr, si son père avait été encore en vie, Draco n'aurait pas eu besoin de recourir à de telles mesures…

Néanmoins, il devait arrêter de ressasser le passé. Il devait s'occuper de ce qui se passait ici et maintenant. Draco pensa qu'il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler.

Malheureusement, 'ici et maintenant' consister à empiler des parchemins, une tâche assez servile qui n'occupait pas vraiment son esprit.

Juste au moment ou Draco posa ce qui ressemblait être la dernière pile de parchemin sur la table, un elfe de maison apparu dans la bibliothèque et dit à Agnus qu'il avait un coup de cheminette de son bureau. Il s'avéra que c'était un de ses beaux-fils qui réclamait sa présence auprès d'un client, et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y aller. Il dit à Draco de s'assurer que les elfes de maison livrent la pile de parchemin qu'il avait mit de côté à son domicile avant de le quitter hâtivement. Draco l'aurait fait même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Il n'avait pas confiance en Cyrus pour laisser les parchemins ici sans surveillance. Et avec sa magie actuelle, il ne pouvait pas les sceller.

Juste au moment où il pensait à lui, Cyrus apparut dès qu'il sortit. Draco pensa qu'il devait attendre derrière les lourdes portes de chêne qu'il quitte la bibliothèque, car il bondit en face de Draco comme un voleur aurait surgi d'un buisson. Visiblement, Agnus n'avait pas retiré les sorts de protections en partant, pensa Draco, et il haussa mentalement les épaules. Les elfes de maison avait fait disparaitre les parchemins pour les livrer à destination, mais Draco n'allait pas retirer les sortilèges. Podmore ne l'avait-il pas mit en garde contre l'utilisation massive de magie ? Cyrus aurait qu'à le faire.

**« - Merci pour ton hospitalité. » **Draco ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'énerver son cousin.

**« - Tu es le bienvenu. » **Fit Cyrus d'une voix trainante qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il raccompagna Draco et cela signifia qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

**« - J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec mon parrain. Cela doit être difficile de dépendre des autres alors qu'il y a une semaine encore, ces mêmes personnes étaient si loin de toi. » **La voix de Cyrus était désagréable. Draco renifla presque. Est-ce que son cousin n'apprendrait jamais les manières subtiles de railler quelqu'un.

**« - Oui, eh bien, ton parrain est un homme loyal. Mais tu ne le sais pas, je suppose… »**

Voilà. C'était comme tuer deux oiseaux avec une pierre. Outre de le mettre hors de lui, Draco lui avait rappelé la preuve que Snape lui était loyal, et il se délecta de voir les traits de Cyrus se contracter de colère.

**« - Ce n'est pas comme ta femme. Elle est un peu volage, tu sais ? Elle dérive là où le vent souffle. »**

Draco garda un visage impassible et ne répondit pas. C'était vrai, après tout. Est-ce que Cyrus l'avait vu récemment, ou bien la gardait-il enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche ?

**« - Elle est venue vers moi en me priant pratiquement de la mettre enceinte, tu sais ? Elle a dut réaliser que tu ne resterais pas bien longtemps à la tête du clan… » **La voix de Cyrus était pratiquement dégoulinante de miel, mais ses mots tombèrent dans le vide.

Il semblerait que Pansy ait 'oublié' d'éclairer son cousin au sujet de leur dernière conversation et avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne les écoute pas à ce moment là. C'était une surprise. Draco avait vécu dans le manoir assez longtemps pour savoir que Cyrus aurait pu facilement surveillé chacun de ses faits et gestes avec l'aide des sortilèges de protection s'il le voulait. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Draco pensait savoir pourquoi. Il était évident que Cyrus pensait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Il faisait l'erreur d'être trop confiant. Il était tellement pressé d'en finir qu'il ne regardait pas ce qui se passait dans son dos. Draco avait fait la même erreur, il avait été un imbécile aveugle, et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

**« - Oui, je sais. » **Dit-il finalement à Cyrus, nonchalamment. Mais il en resta là. Il n'allait pas trahir Pansy. Lui faire savoir d'où il avait eu les informations. Il eut la satisfaction de voir que son cousin eut l'air moins arrogant après ça.

**« - Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner ? » **Demanda finalement Cyrus, n'essayant même pas de retenir sa colère. **« - Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ! Tu devrais le savoir. »**

**« - Nous verrons. » **Dit Draco d'une voix légère. Les émotions de Cyrus étaient parfaitement descriptible sur son visage, alors que c'était facile pour Draco de garder son calme et de lui rendre verbalement coup par coup. Ça lui faisait presque oublier que Cyrus avait raison.

Non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Si Agnus ne renonçait pas à son cas, le moins que Draco pouvait faire, c'était de ne pas perdre espoir. Il ignora résolument le fait que contrairement à lui, Agnus n'avait rien à perdre s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de faire gagner Draco.

* * *

Quant Draco arriva à la tombée de la nuit chez Snape (juste à temps pour le dîner, il espérait), il entendit des voix provenant du bureau. C'étaient les voix de Snape, Podmore et Potter, de toutes les personnes. Draco n'était pas d'humeur à le voir. Mais de toute façon, il savait que la conversation portait sur lui. D'instinct, il se cacha dans un coin sombre près de la porte entrouverte.

**« - Je n'aime pas ce qu'il dit, Potter ! Vous ne devez pas abandonner ! » **C'était Snape. Il semblait en colère si la voix était une indication. C'était la même voix que Draco avait le plaisir d'entendre chaque fois que Snape utilisait pour retirer des points à Gryffondor ou donner une retenue à Potter.

**« - Mais que dois-je faire ? » **Fit la voix de Potter, qui semblait presque aussi furieuse que celle de Snape et faisait revenir des souvenirs dans son esprit. **« - Je ne peux pas suivre Malefoy chaque fois qu'il va quelque part ! » **Pour une fois, Potter avait raison. **« - Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? L'épouser ? »**

Pour une raison quelconque, Podmore trouva cela très amusant. Pas Draco.

**« - Si c'est ce qu'il faut, oui ! » **Aboya Snape.

**« - Jamais de la vie. » **Murmura Draco pour lui-même derrière la porte. Il risqua un coup d'œil par la petite fissure entre le chambranle et la porte. Potter s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, accablé, comme s'il l'avait entendu. En le voyant comme ça, Draco n'eut pas la satisfaction qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il était trop occupé à être furieux contre Snape pour être en mesure de profiter du moment. Comment osait-il plaisanter avec de telles choses ? N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour Draco ? Est-ce que Draco avait tord de lui faire confiance après tout ?

**« - Je le ferais si je le pouvais. » **Grommela Potter, ce qui fit que Draco réévalua rapidement son évaluation antérieur sur lui.

Potter était cinglé.

**« - Mais même s'il ne se sent pas violé juste par ma seule présence, il y a la question qu'il est déjà marié. Et que nous sommes deux hommes. Un mariage du même sexe n'est pas autorisé dans le monde des sorciers non plus. »**

Qu'est-ce que Potter voulait dire par 'plus' ?

**« - Et comment savez-vous ça ? » **Demanda de nouveau Snape.

**« - J'ai demandé à Hermione. Et vous pouvez me croire quand je dis qu'elle sait. »**

**« - Miss Granger ? Elle, elle ne serait pas… ? » **Draco regarda avec horreur les yeux de Snape devenir vitreux alors qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Potter le regarda, troublé, probablement embarrassé par cette exposition ou dégoûté par les indications. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma et fronça les sourcils un instant, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Snape revinrent dans le présent.

Draco décida qu'il était temps de faire savoir sa présence avant que la folie de Snape et Potter ne progresse davantage. Il se glissa silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et la claqua fortement comme s'il venait de la passer. Une seconde plus tard, il y eut un bruit de cheminette et quand Draco apparut dans le bureau, il n'y avait aucun signe comme quoi Potter était là quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Les quatre prochaines semaines furent un cauchemar entre son anxiété grandissante et l'humeur massacrante de Snape qui devenait plus irritable chaque jour que Draco passait là-bas. Il avait seulement prévu de rester avec lui jusqu'au procès, qui devait avoir lieu durant la première semaine de Janvier.

Il discutait avec Agnus presque tous les jours via cheminette, et à la fin, l'homme lui fournit des documents à lire attentivement, disant que peut-être ses yeux pouvaient voir quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Ce ne fut pas très productif parce que Draco passa plus de temps à bouger les parchemins qu'à les lire. Mais au moins, il ne dérangerait plus Agnus pendant un temps et permettrait à l'homme de faire son travail.

Podmore lui rendait visite régulièrement. La magie de Draco ne le troublait plus trop, probablement parce qu'il n'allait presque nulle part et ne s'exposer pas au stress tout le temps. L'angoisse permanente qui demeurait dans sa tête quant à son devenir ne semblait pas être prit en compte, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas encore vraiment fait. Malheureusement, c'était une chose avec laquelle Draco devait vivre depuis qu'il avait prit cette satanée potion.

Podmore avait tenté de lui faire se remémorer des souvenirs via des questions réponses, mais avec peu de succès. En fait, le seul point positif qui en fut tiré fut que Draco dormit pratiquement toute la journée d'après et n'eut donc pas à s'inquiéter à nouveau.

Fidèle à la conversation entendue, Potter se faisait rare. Snape n'était pas content du tout. Ses tentatives d'abandonner certaines de ses responsabilité vis-à-vis de Draco sur les épaules de Potter étaient tout simplement trop transparente, vraiment. Mais Draco était tout à fait disposé à continuer sa vie dans l'ignorance la plus totale du brun. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problème sans rajouter Potter aussi, qui avait vraisemblablement une obsession malsaine envers sa personne. Il songeait d'ailleurs à demander à Podmore de lui trouvait une jolie institution mentale pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses illusions. Mais quand Potter lui envoya un cadeau pour Noel, l'adresse de retour était une sorte de tanière qui faisait penser à Draco que Potter était peut-être devenu une sorte d'ermite, blessé de ne pas être en mesure d'être avec lui.

Dans l'ensemble, cela fut le pire Noel de sa vie. Il fut heureux quand ce fut fini, même s'il n'avait pas hâte d'être au procès imminent. Sans compter que sa grossesse commencer honteusement à se voir, et il ne tenait pas à comparaitre devant le conseil de famille avec un ventre voyant : un rappel évident de la raison du pourquoi il était là. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait être fier, comme ce que Podmore ou les déclarations occasionnelles du Ministre voulaient lui faire croire. Sans oublier le fait que malgré leurs efforts combinés, Agnus n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver quelque chose en sa faveur et il commençait à être à court de temps.

La date était fixée pour dans deux jours.

* * *

Draco s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner avec une sensation de lourdeur dans le ventre. On lui avait donné l'ordre de manger correctement, son corps avait besoin de nutrition, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Draco avait découvert que s'il mangeait en essayant de ne penser à rien, il était en mesure d'ingurgité la quantité suffisante sans même s'en apercevoir. La règle générale était donc de ne pas lire les journaux ou de lettre avant qu'il n'ait fini de manger, de sorte qu'il n'ait pas envie ensuite de vomir.

Après s'être tamponné la bouche avec sa serviette, il porta finalement son attention vers le grand hibou gris qui était perché sur le dos de la chaise à ses côtés. Il était là depuis que Draco était entré dans la cuisine, lorgnant avidement les miettes, mais qui avait été de toute évidence bien formé pour ne pas piquer de nourriture ou ne pas en quémander tant qu'il n'aurait pas délivré son message.

Draco lui fit signe de s'approcher et le hibou tendit alors sa patte. En détachant le message, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait, essayant de savoir si c'était un mâle ou une femelle, sans succès. Il n'était pas bon pour ça, que soit pour les hiboux ou autres bestioles. Pansy s'était souvent moqué de lui pour ne pas être en mesure de connaitre le sexe respectif de leurs elfes de maisons, bien qu'il ait passé la majeure partie de sa vie avec eux.

Il secoua la tête. Que faisait-il là à se rappeler des souvenirs nostalgiques quand il avait dans la main une lettre qui déterminerait probablement son avenir ?

Il avait raison. La lettre était d'Agnus. Il disait qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose en faveur de Draco. Le blond laissa tomber le parchemin sous la surprise. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et il ne put retenir un sourire. Il sentait que son espoir n'était pas mort après tout.

Mais alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur la première page de la Gazette, un nom familier attira son attention et il lut le petit article qui paraissait en bas de page.

_Une victime retrouvait assassinée dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

_**A suivre…**_


	26. Chapitre 26

_**Llala :** Il est vrai que pas mal d'évènement s'enchaîne au fil des chapitres, alors pour quelqu'un qui les lit à la suite sans coupure de plusieurs semaines, ça peut donner cette impression, effectivement._  
_Et oui, notre petite Hermione est lesbienne et le coeur de notre pauvre petit Snape vient de se briser en mille morceaux, lol, le pauvre il a décidément pas de chance. Quant à l'idée d'Harry épousant Draco... peut-être que ça va arriver plus vite que tu le penses xD_  
_Bref, je te remercie pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 26**

**« - Je dois partir. »**

Snape observa Draco avec un regard étrange et haussa un sourcil quand le jeune homme se leva brutalement de table, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol alors qu'il la repoussait. Mais puisque son assiette était complètement vide, montrant qu'il avait fini de manger, Snape ne s'y opposa pas.

**« - Où ? » **Demanda Snape après quelques hésitations.

Il aurait préféré se tenir loin de la vie de Draco, mais tant qu'il vivait sous son toit, il considérait que le blond était à sa charge. Son souci premier était qu'une chose arrive sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher comme le serment l'y obligeait. Snape veillait sur lui comme une sentinelle. Et parfois, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau onze ans et d'être revenu à Poudlard.

**« - Vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette, ce matin ? » **Répondit-il par une autre question et avec une visible irritation.

**« - Si, je l'ai lu. » **Pour couronner le tout, Snape eut le culot de rester parfaitement imperturbable. **« - Mes condoléances, Monsieur Malefoy. »**

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce que Snape voulait dire par condoléance ?

**« - Vous le dites comme si… comme si ça ne voulait rien dire ! »**

Snape resta silencieux et attendit, de toute évidence pas prêt à interagir avec le comportement enfantin de Draco. Le blond quant à lui se sentait offensé par cette simplification des faits. Il n'agissait pas comme un enfant… il était _avec_ l'enfant. Il y avait une différence.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ne regarda pas Snape quand il parla, sachant que le voir si calme ne servirait qu'à jeter de l'huile sur le feu, alors il fixa son regard sur un point à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. L'étrange silence des rues couvertes de neige contribua à calmer un peu ses nerfs.

**« - Agnus a été assassiné. » **Dit-il. Il constata que le dire à haute voix et en essayant de penser à une issue logique à cette situation faisait quelque peu trembler sa voix. **« - Je dois aller à son bureau. Il m'a écrit une lettre disant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais il n'a pas dit ce que c'était. Je dois le trouver avant que Cyrus ne pense à récupérer les dossiers sur lesquels Agnus travaillait. »**

Snape ne répondit pas. Quand Draco se tourna vers lui, il semblait être en conflit avec ses propres pensées, sans doute pour savoir si oui ou non il devait laisser Draco y allait de son propre chef.

**« - Pensez-vous être en mesure de trouver quelque chose ? Je suis sûr que l'endroit doit grouiller d'Auror. Ils ont probablement tout fouillé et déjà confisqué les dossiers comme élément de preuve potentiels. Je doute que vous soyez le bienvenu pour fourrer le nez dans leur enquête. »**

**« - Si vous essayer de faire appel à mon esprit de logique, il ne fonctionne pas. » **Commenta sèchement Draco, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus digne que le peignoir qu'il avait l'habitude de porter dans la maison.

**« - Quand cessera-t-il donc ? » **Murmura Snape alors que Draco refermait la porte de sa chambre. Son hôte devait avoir décidé que Draco se débrouillerait bien, après tout.

Une heure plus tard, il sortit de la Cheminette pour se retrouver dans le hall du bureau d'avocat Malefoy & Fils. De toute évidence, le nom n'avait pas été changé lorsque le 'fils' avait été remplacé par le 'beau-fils' dans la dernière génération, ou probablement même avant. C'était la tradition de prendre le nom de sa femme en l'épousant pour que la société prospère. Peut-être qu'Agnus n'était pas un véritable Malefoy. Son point de vue différent des Sang-Purs de cette famille et le fait qu'il s'occupe sans souci de son affaire appuyait son hypothèse… il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu faire. Il avait des affaires à prendre en charge.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il fut accueillit par un homme irrité qui portait une robe formelle grise. Il ne semblait pas apprécier d'être dérangé, et Draco soupçonna qu'il devait s'agir d'un des beaux-fils d'Agnus.

**« - Que puis-je pour vous ? » **Demanda-t-il laconiquement. Draco pouvait entendre des gens bouger dans la maison.

**« - Je suis Draco Malefoy. » **Se présenta-t-il. Mais s'il s'attendait à ce que l'homme fasse preuve d'humilité en entendant son nom de famille, il n'eut droit qu'à un haussement de sourcil curieux. **« - D'abord, laissez-moi exprimer mes condoléances pour le décès de votre beau-père. » **Dit Draco, réalisant brusquement à quel l'insuffisance de ses paroles inconsidérées pouvaient semblait déplacer après ce qui s'était passé. L'homme n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle la perte d'un proche chaque fois qu'il croisait un étranger, mais c'était ce qu'exigeait la bienséance. Il fut surpris quand l'homme ne cligna même pas des yeux. Ou bien, il avait entendu ça tant de fois que ça ne lui faisait plus rien, ou alors il n'était pas proche d'Agnus. **« - Je suis venu parce qu'Agnus travaillait sur mon cas. Il m'a écrit une lettre disant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'essentiel, sans doute la veille de sa mort. Je voudrais regarder dans les dossiers et les notes concernant mon cas. »**

Draco essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point c'était important pour lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un mendiant qui s'accrochait à la dernière paille. Si cette famille était semblable à la sienne en autre chose que le nom, ça lui vaudrait du mépris et non pas un droit d'entré dans le bureau.

**« - Certainement. Ma maison semble être devenue le lieu de rassemblement pour les vautours, de toute façon. » **L'homme en face de lui ricana, et Draco se gonfla pratiquement d'indignation.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, l'homme poursuivit : **« - Oh, je ne parlais pas de vous, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ne pas entrer ? Le bureau de mon défunt beau-père est un peu en désordre en ce moment, vous devez comprendre. Je ne serais pas surpris si vous ne trouvez pas ce que vous cherchez dans ce fouillis. »**

**« - Je vous remercie. » **Draco trouva qu'il était difficile de parler en serrant les dents. **« - Je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps, monsieur… désolé, je ne connais pas votre nom. » **Dit-il avec un léger sourire à la fois polie et moqueur. Agir ainsi était comme une deuxième nature chez lui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de l'utiliser contre les personne qui auraient dû être de son côté.

**« - James Butler-Malefoy, à votre service. » **Draco pensa que ça sonnait comme un fonctionnaire qui venait de se faire réprimander par son maitre parce qu'il avait été rude avec les invités. Ses ancêtres auraient pu être des employés, peut-être même pour les Malefoy. Cet homme n'était rien de plus qu'un arriviste devenu aristocrate. Maintenant, Draco en vint même à douter qu'il soit un Sang-Pur.

**« - Quelqu'un est-il venu chercher des document avant moi ? » **Demanda-t-il à l'homme alors qu'il le suivait, employant un ton condescendant pour bien lui montrer sa place.

**« - Vous voulez dire outre tous les Aurors ? Votre cousin, Cyrus est déjà venu ici. » **Répondit-il avec une voix malicieuse. Draco essaya de ne pas broncher à cette mauvaise nouvelle.

**« - Agnus a-t-il laissé quelque chose pour moi alors ? »**

**« - Rien que je sache. » **Déclara son hôte alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une grande porte ornée.

**« - Nous y voilà. Bonne chance pour trouver ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Malefoy. » **Et sur ce, il le laissa à lui-même.

Draco ouvrit la porte avec une volonté de ne pas se laisser abattre tant qu'il n'avait pas tout essayé. La porte fit une légère résistance sous la forme d'un jeune Auror qui semblait en bloquer l'accès.

**« - Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer là. Cette pièce est en quarantaine jusqu'à ce que l'instruction soit close. » ** Lui dit l'Auror sur un ton professionnel.

Draco savait que le mieux était d'essayer de parler avec lui. Même s'il n'était qu'une toute petite roue dans le grand engrenage.

**« - Je dois parler à l'officier qui dirige cette enquête, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Malefoy travaillait sur mon cas quand il a été tué, vous voyez. »**

**« - Un instant, monsieur. » **L'Auror hocha la tête, un peu trop vite alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait un témoin potentiel devant lui. Non pas que Draco prévoyait de divulguer quoi que se soit, bien sûr. Il retint le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur son visage.

**« - Veuillez attendre ici que j'aille le chercher. »**

Draco hocha la tête et regarda l'Auror disparaitre parmi la foule qui se trouvait dans le bureau d'Agnus. Le beau-fils n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait insinué le nombre d'entre eux. Ils avaient déjà pratiquement retourné toute la pièce. des piles de parchemins étaient étalées sur le bureau, tous les livres avaient été retirés des étagères et entassés dans un coin, les tapis avaient été roulés le long des murs, les vases avaient été vidés au cas où ils cachaient quelque chose à l'intérieur, même les tableaux avaient été retiré des murs pour voir s'ils ne dissimulaient pas un coffre-fort ou autre. Draco avait envie de rire devant tout ce cirque parce que ce n'était pas été un moment particulièrement gai. Il dut néanmoins se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour garder une expression neutre.

Malheureusement, tous ses efforts s'envolèrent en fumée quand il se retrouva en face du chef d'enquête.

**« - Vous ! » **Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de s'écrier quand il vit l'Auror Schwiegerfrei avançait vers lui, un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

**« - Monsieur Malefoy. » **Schwiegerfrei inclina la tête vers Draco, lorgnant ouvertement le blond avec méfiance alors que ce dernier le fixait avec inquiétude. Il dût fortement se retenir de ne pas passer un bras protecteur autour de son ventre. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Schwiegerfrei qu'il avait remarqué la réaction de Draco et qu'il l'exploiterait s'il le fallait. Il se tourna vers le jeune Auror pour lui ordonner de reprendre son poste alors qu'il entrainait Draco dans un coin inoccupé du bureau.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, fut la première pensée de Draco quand il eut retrouvé le contraire de ses émotions. Schwiegerfrei n'essaya même pas de faire comme s'il ne profitait pas de la situation. Draco se demanda si Cyrus avait à voir pour son assignation dans l'affaire, ou si c'était simplement un évènement de malchance pour lui. et puis, l'idée lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être Cyrus avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'Agnus, dans ce cas, Schwiegerfrei était probablement ici pour entraver l'enquête.

Sous l'apparence d'argumenter et d'essayer d'arracher à Schwiegerfrei la permission de lire les dossiers le concernant, Draco avait un bon aperçu de l'enquête qui était mené sous son nez. Ça ressemblait plus à une recherche de la Mafia qu'à une opération officielle pour sécuriser les lieux. Les parchemins étaient dispersés partout, des mégots de cigarettes étaient jetés dans les élégants plateaux en cristal, de lourdes caisses étaient posés sur l'antique fauteuil du bureau sans se soucier que le poids pourrait endommager le bois délicat… Draco ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux quand il vit un des Aurors ramasser un presse-papier en or de la taille de son poing et, après l'avoir sous-pesé, le fit disparaitre à la vus de tous. Mais tout le monde en dehors de Dracon, sembla ne rien avoir vu.

C'était la goutte d'eau en trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à observer comment la noble et ancienne famille Malefoy était bafoué et détruit par une bande d'homme indifférent. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de les rouvrir.

**« - Merci pour votre aide, Auror Schwiegerfrei. » **Ricana-t-il en direction de l'homme debout devant lui avec peu d'effet, tandis que ses yeux observaient l'Auror voleur quittait la pièce.

**« - Pas de problème. » **Schwiegerfrei eut le courage de lui sourire, ayant clairement le sentiment d'avoir gagné la partie cette fois.

Draco hocha distraitement la tête, déjà à moitié détourné de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, mais Draco vit une porte se refermait au moment où il sortait du bureau d'Agnus. Il devait rattraper l'Auror voleur avant que ce dernier ne transplane, ce qui devait être son attention vu qu'il n'était pas aller en direction de la cheminée. Il commençait à avoir la respiration difficile alors quelques pas, mais il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

**« - Reste là ! » **Cria Draco en apercevant sa cible. Il s'en fichait si c'était indigne pour lui de courir après un homme comme un vulgaire gardien. En fait, il pensait que ça lui ferait du bien de faire sortir un peu de sa frustration de ces dernières semaines et qui était refoulé jusqu'à maintenant, et exhaler sa rage sur quelqu'un, c'était pratique.

L'Auror regarda par-dessus son épaule et au lieu de s'enfuir ou transplaner, il semblait l'attendre, comme Draco le lui avait ordonné. Cela rassura un peu Draco, mais pas assez pour mettre fin à son élan.

Quant il n'y eut plus que quelques mètres entre eux, l'homme agita sa baguette devant lui, et la première pensée de Draco c'était qu'il jetait un sortilège de bouclier. L'air commença à scintiller autour de lui, et le miroitement ne s'arrêta qu'après que Draco le saisisse par sa robe, prêt à le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue chacun de ses péchés et rende ce qu'il avait volé.

L'instant suivant, le visage familier de Potter apparut à la place de celui de l'Auror.

Draco le lâcha avec un soupir irrité.

**« - Tu te déguise encore Potter ? Ça commence à devenir vieux. »**

**« - Peut-être. » **Potter eut le culot de se moquer de lui. **« - Mais cette fois ce n'était pas à ton avantage. »**

Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'était soucié de lui là-dedans, réalisa soudainement Draco. Soit dit en passant…

**« - Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre voleur. Je pensais que c'était ton ami la Belette qui avait désespérément besoin d'argent. »**

**« - Tu veux parler de ça ? » **Demanda Potter en sortant de sa poche le presse-papier en or, le jetant en l'air avec nonchalance comme s'il s'agissait d'un vif d'or.

**« - Oui. Exactement. » **Renifla Draco.

**« - Détends-toi, Malfoy. Je l'ai volé pour toi. » **Déclara-t-il, comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale à faire.

Mais avant que Draco fut capable de répondre, Potter remit l'objet dans sa poche et avec son autre main, toucha le bras de Draco.

**« - Tu ne voudrais pas être vu avec moi, encore une fois. Nous ferions mieux d'aller autre part. »**

Draco eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer de la tête quand il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Quand il le toucha de nouveau, il lança un regard furieux à Potter alors qu'il serrait son ventre. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui retourner l'estomac au niveau de l'endroit où se trouvait son enfant. Il avait peur, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un simple effet produit par le transplanage.

**« - Oh. Désolé. » **S'excusa Potter tout en le gardant debout. **« - J'aurais dû m'en souvenir. J'espère que tu ne vas pas vomir. » **Marmonna-t-il.

**« - Merci pour ton intérêt, Potter. » **Ricana Draco en repoussant la poigne que Potter avait autour de sa taille. **« - Où sommes-nous ? »**

**« - Mon appartement. » **Grimaça Potter. **« - Enfin ce qu'il en reste. »**

Draco regarda tout autour de lui, remarquant l'état délabré de l'endroit. L'appartement avait l'air d'un champ de bataille : les meubles étaient renversés et certains étaient en morceaux comme s'ils avaient explosés, mais les trous étaient surtout causés par les Beuglantes. Les restes de ces dernières étaient au sol, sur les tapis brulés, reconnaissable à cause de leurs couleurs rouges, et il y en avait vraiment partout.

Draco ne reconnaissait plus la pièce où il était venu un jour. Il y avait un petit trou dans un mur qui laissait voir des jouets d'enfant, et qui supposait que ça devait être la chambre où dormait Pinky la dernière fois.

**« - Reste ici. » **Lui dit Potter. **« - Je vais vérifier si la voie est libre. » **Et il s'éloigna.

Draco avisa une chambre somme toute en bon état, et s'assit sur le bord du lit en attendant le retour de Potter et aussi que sa tête arrête de tourner. Après quelques minutes, les deux le firent.

**« - On dirait que tu t'es mis à l'aise. » **Potter semblait amusé par ça. **« - Cette pièce semble être en bon état, en tout cas. C'est la seule pièce où la fenêtre est restée intacte. »**

**« - Alors, Potter, vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ressentit le besoin de voler quelque chose pour moi ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

Potter s'assit à côté de lui et tendit le presse-papier pour que Draco puisse le voir. Il utilisa son autre main pour se saisir de sa baguette, et après quelques secondes de concentration, l'objet commença lentement à changer de forme. La couleur or se fana progressivement jusqu'à prendre une couleur plus clair tandis que la forme devenait rectangulaire. En fait de compte, l'objet dans la main de Potter devint une sorte de boite où se trouvait plusieurs parchemins en désordre.

**« - Voilà. » **Dit Potter en donnant le tout à Draco. **« - Ça dit que c'est pour toi. »**

Draco observa la pile de feuille. Il reconnaissait l'écriture d'Agnus, et après avoir lu quelques lignes, il comprit que c'était ce qu'il était allé chercher chez Agnus. Comment Potter savait-il ?

**« - Je pense que tu ferais mieux de retourner chez Snape. » **La voix de Potter le sortit de sa lecture.

Draco hocha la tête en tremblant. Ça y était ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait entre ces lignes, mais aurait-il assez de temps pour trouver ? Les parchemins n'étaient pas classés, comme si ils avaient été rassemblés à la hâte. Certains d'entre eux était renversés, d'autres étaient pratiquement roulés avec un autre. Il y avait même une sorte de document moldu où quelques mots étaient griffonnés dessus.

**« - Tu as raison. Je dois y aller maintenant. »** Draco se leva avec une détermination renouvelée, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur son objectif. S'il n'était pas capable de trouver par lui-même, il demanderait de l'aide à Snape, ou…

**« - Potter, as-tu quelque chose d'important à faire maintenant ? »**

**« - Rien. Pourquoi ? »**

* * *

Snape accueillit Draco avec un haussement de sourcil quand il vit Potter apparaitre dans son dos alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon. C'était vraiment rare de le trouver assit là en train de lire la Gazette sous tous les angles au milieu de la journée. Avait-il attendu le retour de Draco ?

Le maitre de potion jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, et puis il se leva sans rien dire et disparu dans son laboratoire. Quand il revint, il avait une fiole à la main et la tendit à Potter. Il l'avala machinalement. Draco réalisa alors qu'une fois qu'il l'eut but, ses genoux et son équilibre redevinrent stable, et le bruit dans sa tête cessa presque instantanément.

**« - Tu avais une fuite encore. » **Dit-il à Potter avec un certain dégoût sur le visage.

Potter haussa les épaules.

**« - Comment penses-tu que j'ai pu trouver ça ? » **Il hocha la tête en direction des parchemins dans la main de Draco.

Draco les regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Il était grand temps de commencer les recherches.

Pendant des heures, ils restèrent assit en silence en demi-cercle autour de la table à manger. Les parchemins étaient divisés en trois piles. Ils les échangés quand ils en avaient fini avec un.

Snape avait commencé à trier sa pile, essayant d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre logique, regroupant les parchemins qui semblaient parler du même sujet. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il les classa en fonction de leur taille mais il abandonna assez rapidement, et avec un reniflement agacé et un hochement de tête, il finit par lire le premier parchemin qui lui tomba sous la main.

Draco de son côté, étudiait les notes frénétiquement, devant relire des phrases ou des paragraphes entiers qu'il avait sous les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à donner un sens à ce qu'il lisait. Son esprit se fatigua rapidement de devoir compléter des abréviations qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des mots écrit un peu partout sur la feuille et qui semblait avoir été écrit là par hasard. D'habitude, il aimait bien jouer aux mots-croisés, mais seulement quand il voulait se faire plaisir et non pas quand il se battait pour sauver son avenir.

Le seul à rester silencieux fut Potter. Il resta assit devant sa propre pile avec un pli de concentration entre les sourcils, lisant sérieusement. Quand il eut fini sa pile, il fit deux tas qu'il distribua ensuite respectivement à Draco et Snape. Après ça, il saisit les tas qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait et reprit ses lectures. Il répéta le processus une fois de plus. Il avait déjà terminé la totalité de la pile alors que Draco et Snape étaient encore en train de lire la leur.

Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant Potter quand après avoir levé les yeux sur lui, l'avait surpris à regarder fixement le mur. il faisait cela depuis les dix dernières minutes. Potter dut sentir son regard sur lui car il cligna des yeux et porta son regard sur Draco.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit, Potter ? » **Demanda Draco, essayant de masquer le malaise soudain et qui n'avait rien à avoir avec le sujet actuel de ses soucis.

**« - J'ai faim. » **Fut la réponse de Potter.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il avait pensé que Potter pourrait lui être d'une quelconque utilité pour lui.

**« - Je pourrais commander de la nourriture. » **Murmura Snape sans lever les yeux. Potter hocha la tête.

Bon sang ! A ce rythme, il aurait pu demander à Crabbe et Goyle de l'aider, pensa Draco avec désespoir. Sauf que Crabbe était enfermé à Azkaban et Goyle devait probablement être dans un endroit avec des palmiers, du sable et des jeunes filles en bikinis avec des colliers de fleur autour du cou.

**« - Je n'aime pas le chinois, donc soit thaïlandais ou italien. » **Potter se leva de la table, et enfila son manteau.

**« - Que diriez-vous de lasagnes ? »**

**« - Voulez-vous arrêter cette folie, s'il vous plait ? » **S'écria alors Draco quand il ne put plus en entendre davantage. **« - Nous sommes au milieu d'une affaire sérieuse, si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec… » **Mais alors, un grondement sonore provenant de son propre estomac interrompit sa tirade.

Et il détesta le sourire satisfait que Potter lui lança en retour.

**« - Je reviens tout de suite. » **Lança-t-il en se détournant et sortant par la porte. Après quelques instants, Draco entendit le bruit familier d'un transplanage.

Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il avait complètement oublié Potter. Il ne l'entendit même pas revenir. Il ne leva les yeux que quand une assiette fumante de pâte avec une sauce rougeâtre fut déposée devant lui. Il murmura un 'merci' et commença à manger sans vraiment prêter d'attention à ce qu'il faisait, à l'exception de ce qu'il lisait. Lorsque sa fourchette racla une assiette vide, quelqu'un en déposa une autre et il continua de manger automatiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de lire le parchemin et se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà mangé deux assiettes. Il s'arrêta de manger et leva les yeux avec un fard sur les joues pour voir que Potter et Snape l'observaient avec amusement. Il choisit de ne pas commenter.

Snape fit léviter les couverts sales jusqu'à la cuisine et invoqua un peu de vin pour lui et Potter. Draco eut un verre d'eau qu'il regarda d'un air noir. Dès qu'il le toucha cependant, il se transforma en un chocolat chaud. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait envie de boire du chocolat mais il ne fut pas entièrement satisfait du résultat.

**« - Quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? » **Demanda Snape après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

Draco le regarda et était sur le point de dire que non, il n'avait rien trouvé du tout, et bien sûr, il se doutait que Snape non plus n'avait rien sinon il n'aurait pas posé la question. Cependant, Potter s'avéra être le plus rapide une fois de plus.

**« - Je pense que j'ai peut-être quelque chose. » **Dit-il en les regardant.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, si vite qu'il ne serait pas surpris s'il se serait brisé une vertèbre dans le processus.

Merci Merlin, Potter n'était pas du genre à mâcher les mots, il allait droit au but, et après avoir fouillé dans la pile, il sortit une photo jauni et autographié de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase écrite au dos, avec un numéro de page et un paragraphe. Apparemment, il avait copié mot pour mot le code original des Malfoy : le dernier mauvais augure.

Draco lit la ligne une fois (ce n'était même pas une phrase entière), puis une seconde fois en ressentant de plus en plus de la peur. Il jeta la photo sur la table quand ses mains se mirent à trop trembler.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Potter secoua la tête et Draco put voir dans son expression que ce n'était pas une blague à ses dépends, et qu'il y avait autre chose… quelque chose de réel… mais le regard de Potter était sans faille. Pendant ce temps, Snape lit lui aussi et hocha la tête en observant la ligne.

Draco secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous perdu leur esprit ? Ou Agnus d'ailleurs… à quoi avait-il pensé ?

**« - Cela ne va jamais marcher ! » **Dit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

Maintenant il était fini, pour de vrai.

_**A suivre…**_


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Lu :** Je dois avouer qu'il faut quand même bien s'accrocher avec cette histoire. La trame est assez longue a démarrer et l'histoire est basé sur Draco, qui il faut le dire, est un personnage assez exécrable. L'auteur met un certain temps à faire changer tout ça, certainement pour donner plus de crédit à son histoire et il faut dire que ça marche pas mal. J'espère que la suite continuera de te passionner et en attendant, je te laisse profiter du prochain chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review et à très bientôt._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 27**

**« - Ça ne va jamais marcher ! » **Répéta Draco en secouant la tête. **« - Il doit y avoir autre chose là-dedans ! »**

**« - Nous avons déjà relu les parchemins au moins dix fois. » **Gémit Potter en signe de protestation. Draco lui lança un regard furieux. Bien sûr, il se plaignait, il ne s'agissait pas de _son_ héritage !

**« - Potter a raison. » **Interrompit Snape avant que Draco puisse répliquer. **« - Il est déjà trois heures du matin. Nous faisons ça depuis des heures. Nous avons tous besoin de dormir, mais surtout, **_**tu as **_**besoin de dormir et cesser de ruminer tout ça. » **Et sur ce, Snape en repoussant sa pile de parchemin et se levant.

Draco voulut lui crier après. Si l'un de ses élèves avait ce genre d'attitude envers un essai de Potion, Snape aurait fait plus que crier. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre combien c'était primordial pour Draco ?

Potter lui-même se leva aussi, laissant Draco seul dans sa recherche. Il ne renoncerait pas comme ça !

Qu'ils aillent en enfer !

Il secoua la tête avec colère, mais au lieu de commenter, il retourna au travail. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des petites disputes maintenant. S'ils ne voulaient pas aider, alors Draco se débrouillerait seul.

Mais apparemment, il n'y fut pas autorisé. Il sentit le poids chaud d'une main sur son épaule. Il savait que c'était Potter, Snape ne l'aurait pas touché avec tant de désinvolture, sauf pour le malmener.

**« - Allez, tu dois être fatigué aussi. Après quelques heures de sommeil, nous aurons l'esprit frais et peut-être que quelque chose nous sautera aux yeux. Mais maintenant, je pense que tu ne peux même pas voir les lettres. »**

Dès que Potter prononça ses mots, la réalité devint évidente pour Draco, comme si Potter l'avait ensorcelé. L'écriture était floue devant ses yeux.

**« - Je dois continuer… » **Murmura-t-il faiblement, en partie pour lui-même. Il bougea l'épaule pour chasser la main de Potter, mais sa tentative ne fut pas très efficace car elle resta là où elle était. La chaleur de Potter s'infiltrait à travers les vêtements de Draco et toute sa résistance s'envola, remplacée par une profonde fatigue.

A ce rythme, il n'aurait même pas besoin de la potion de Sommeil sans rêve que Snape lui tendait. C'était la preuve de son épuisement et il poussa un petit grognement pour indiquer sa désapprobation avant d'avaler automatiquement la potion.

Ses yeux se fermèrent presque aussitôt, et il sentit son corps être soulevé de la chaise par deux bras puissants. La dernière chose dont il se rappela avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut la voix de Snape qui admonestait Potter.

**« - Pervers ! Posez-le et utiliser un Mobilicorpus comme un sorcier normal ! »**

**« - Vous êtes le pervers. Je ne pensais même pas à quoi que ce soit. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas ce genre de comportement dans ma maison ! »**

**« - N'étiez-vous pas celui qui voulez que je prenne soin de lui ? »**

**« - Vous pouvez **_**prendre soin de lui**_** quand je ne suis pas dans la pièce. N'avez-vous pas honte ? »**

Avec un sens étrangement divisé de la réalité, Draco pensa que Snape méritait d'être témoin des quelques gestes de Potter envers son corps abandonné, même si la fausseté intrinsèque de l'image de Potter _lui_ faisant des choses s'enregistra dans son esprit. Il sentit l'ombre d'un sourire malveillant poindre sur ses lèvres. Il décida de faire équipe avec Potter contre Snape, et, pour montrer sa nouvelle allégeance, il enfouit son visage dans le tissu doux de la chemise de Potter, inhalant la légère odeur de sueur et d'un déodorant d'une marque quelconque moldu.

Merci Merlin, à cet instant, il s'endormit complètement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à part se sentir embarrassé s'il avait fait autre chose. C'était assez humiliant de rêver à nouveau de Potter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le divan rouge était de retour ainsi que le plaid mais tout froissé et Potter dormant profondément dessus. Ce n'était pas le canapé original et Draco remarqua que deux des chaises avaient disparues. Snape ne serait pas heureux de savoir que Potter transforme son mobilier, et il pouvait déjà prévoir un autre orage.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce canapé ? » **Murmura distraitement Draco sans même réaliser qu'il parlait à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix ensommeillé de Potter lui répondre.

**« - J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir dessus pendant que j'étais en couple avec Ginny. » **Et ce fut _beaucoup_ plus que ce que Draco voulait savoir sur lui.

Draco s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner, pressé d'avaler quelques tartines de pain grillé avant son départ. Il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir, sauf qu'il devait avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il avait remarqué que curieusement c'était la meilleure façon d'éviter les nausées et de réduire les vertiges qu'il éprouvait après un transplanage.

**« - Où vas-tu ? » **Demanda Potter, après près de dix minutes de silence, ses cheveux en désordre pointant par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Draco espérait qu'il se serait rendormi et ne lui parle pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dehors.

Il le regardait, sans ses lunettes, et dans l'ensemble, son aspect en désordre ramena le rêve de Draco de cette nuit. Dans ce rêve, Potter lui parlait de la même façon, la seule différence était qu'il y avait une distance entre eux beaucoup moins grande.

Draco avala la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge face à la familiarité troublante qui se déclencha en lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ressentir quelque chose comme ça pour Potter. Après tout, n'avait-il pas décidé que même s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qui se passait quand il dormait, il ne voulait pas que ses fantasmes bizarres atteignent sa vie réelle ? Pour tout ce qu'il savait, il y avait peut-être une fuite dans la magie de Potter qui l'affectait d'une telle manière que cela produisait ces rêves. Mais Draco n'en voulait pas.

**« - Hey, j'ai posé une question ! »**

Un frisson traversa Draco à la proximité de la voix grondante de Potter. Elle provenait directement de derrière son dos. Il avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il lui avait posé une question.

Il but rapidement quelques gorgées de son thé chaud pour chasser le froid qui faisait se dressait les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque. Quand il se sentit assez calme, il répondit sèchement à la question, indiquant qu'il n'accepterait aucun type de reproche ni qu'il changerait d'avis sur ce qu'il avait prévu.

**« - Je vais au bureau d'Agnus embaucher un de ses beau-fils pour qu'ils me représentent demain. Ils doivent avoir une certaine connaissance de mon cas et ils pourraient m'être plus utiles que toi ou tes notes sans valeur. » **Déclara-t-il en tamponnant sa bouche avec une serviette avant de repousser les restes de son petit-déjeuner et de se lever.

Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et nerveux, au lieu de leur gracieuse fluidité coutumière, et il haïssait ça. Cela reflétait son état d'esprit, et peut-être aussi le manque de sommeil, parce que, malgré la potion, il n'avait réussi qu'à dormir cinq ou six heures avant de se réveiller trempé de sueur. Il se consolait en pensant qu'une partie de sa nervosité était à cause de la présence réelle de Potter après l'apparition de soi lui imaginaire dans ses rêves, et son calme reviendrait après s'être éloigné de lui.

Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop en vouloir.

**« - Attends-moi ! »**

Le cri de Potter lui parvint au moment où Draco avait pensé qu'il pouvait réussir à se glisser hors de la maison sans problème.

Il maudit intérieurement et plaqua une expression méchante sur son visage avant de se retourner, dans le vain espoir que Potter comprenne _en quelque sorte_ (en dépit de ce que les expériences passées indiquées) que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

**« - J'y vais seul. » **Aboya Draco catégoriquement quand en se retournant, il vit Potter approchait en enfilant à la hâte ses vêtements et saisit une tranche de pain sur la table au passage.

**« - Fnape va me tuer si fe te laisse feul. » **Marmonna-t-il avec le pain grillé dans la bouche, provoquant chez Draco une grimace involontaire de dégoût.

_C'est un prétexte commode,_ pensa-t-il mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix. Au lieu de faire un commentaire déplacé, il essaya de faire appel au bon sens logique de Potter.

**« - Potter, je ne vais pas apparaitre en compagnie d'un garde du corps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire de moi ? »**

**« - Euh… la même chose qu'on disait à l'époque où tu étais toujours flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle dans ton dos ? »**

**« - Cela n'a rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. En outre, avec Crabbe et Goyle, on pouvait dire au premier coup d'œil quelle était leur fonction. Toi par contre, tu es trop maigre pour paraitre, même de loin, comme un garde du corps. Non, tu vas rester ici et finir ton petit-déjeuner. » **Après réflexion, il ajouta : **« - Je te promets de revenir. »**

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

**« - Oh, très bien ! » **Mais avant que Draco ne puisse se déclarer vainqueur, Potter poursuivit en disant : **« - Je vais me désillusionner. » **

A cet instant, Draco en eut assez et décida d'abandonner la lutte. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour s'engager avec Potter dans une bataille verbale.

* * *

Après leur arrivée par cheminette, Draco fut accueillit par le même homme qui s'était présenté la dernière fois avec le nom de Butler-Malfoy, si sa mémoire était bonne.

**« - Monsieur Malfoy, comment puis-je vous aider ? » **Imaginait-il des choses ou l'expression de l'homme était encore plus irritée que celle de la veille ?

**« - Je suis venu pour vous demander votre aide. Ou plutôt, l'assistance de quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les dossiers de votre beau-père, et qui serait capable de m'apporter un soutien juridique pour demain. Je suppose que vous savez ce qui va se dérouler demain… »**

**« - Certainement. » **L'homme hocha la tête, et Draco put voir une infime lueur de dérision dans ses yeux. **« - Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, monsieur Malfoy, vous avez l'air fatigué, et dans votre état… »**

Draco pensa qu'il était heureux pour lui qu'il ne termine pas cette phrase. Il fixa avec dégoût l'homme alors qu'il les précédait et souhaita qu'Agnus soit toujours avec lui, au lieu de ce parent limier dont il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide. Car il voyait bien qu'il ne l'obtiendrait pas sans un prix, voire pas du tout.

Agnus n'était pas là, mais l'étrange picotement sur la nuque l'informa que Potter était là. Draco ne tenait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse savoir sa présence ainsi. Ça le forçait à dédoubler sa garde : en gardant un œil constant sur son but et essayer de garder un œil derrière son dos en même temps.

Potter ne tenait pas à l'énerver, mais Draco avait parfois du mal à se convaincre de ça en voyant comment il réussissait à le surprendre avec ses soudaines apparitions au pire moment possible. Même maintenant, Draco avait tendance à oublier qu'il était là comme Potter faisait savoir sa présence à peine perceptiblement. Cela aurait pu être en soi un effort admirable si ça n'avait pas eu l'effet inverse sur ce qui était prévu : distraire Draco au point qu'il avait du mal à coordonner ses pensées. Il espérait sincèrement que ça n'empirerait pas.

C'était comme s'ils s'étaient attendu à ce qu'il vienne les voir. Draco pensa qu'après la journée précédente, ils avaient effectivement dû s'y attendre. Quand il entra dans le bureau (probablement celui d'un des beaux-fils d'Agnus), deux autres hommes étaient à l'intérieur. Ils se présentèrent comme étant respectivement Jonathan Hopkirk-Malefoy et Stuart Perkins-Malfoy. Leur autre beau-frère se joint à eux et Draco s'assit sur une chaise en face des trois hommes en demi-cercle, alors qu'il sentait la présence de Potter dans son dos.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la magie de ce dernier sur sa langue, comme une surdose de Fizwizbiz. Il se demanda s'il y avait un risque qu'il fasse léviter sa chaise. A supposer que Potter ait oublié de prendre sa potion encore une fois, pensa Draco avec lassitude. Pourquoi l'univers (ou plus probablement Potter) le tourmentait-il ainsi ?

**« - Êtes-vous malade, monsieur Malefoy ? Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ? » **Demanda James Butler-Malefoy. C'était un certain amusement pour Draco de voir qu'il avait l'air bien inquiet pour lui maintenant, et qu'il n'agissait pas seulement comme s'il l'était. Draco aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que c'était juste son _garde du corps_ qui rendait sa vie difficile, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parvenir à parler intelligiblement. Il était seulement capable d'hocher la tête, alors il le fit.

Lorsque le verre lui fut tendit, il le but avidement. Il se sentit un peu mieux après ça. Il essaya de faire partir la sensation sur sa langue, mais sans succès. Le sentiment de chatouillement s'étendit peu à peu vers le haut de sa bouche, puis son nez, et se transforma en une démangeaison irritante derrière les paupières.

Il bougea légèrement pour chasser ses effets indésirables et l'arrière de sa tête toucha accidentellement le ventre de Potter. A cet instant, les irritations s'arrêtèrent. Potter fit un geste pour s'éloigner, mais grâce à Merlin, quand il entendit la plainte étouffée provenant de la gorge de Draco, il comprit le message et resta à sa place.

Après ça, Draco ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot et essaya de leur faire peur pour qu'ils l'aident, il voulait juste sortir d'ici au plus vite. Et ce ne fut pas étonnant quand sa tentative échoua.

**« - Nous sommes vraiment désolé, Monsieur Malefoy, mais vous devez comprendre notre situation. » **Lui dit Butler-Malefoy. D'une certaine manière, Draco ne comprenait pas. **« - Nous sommes très occupés par les dossiers qu'Agnus laisse derrière lui, et l'enquête exige toujours la majorité de notre temps. Il n'est tout simplement pas possible de s'occuper de votre cas sur un délai aussi court. Aucun de nous ne sera en mesure de vous représenter demain avec une conscience propre, sachant que nous n'avons pas les informations nécessaires. »**

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, cependant, c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait subir le même sort qu'Agnus. Ils avaient plus peur de ce que Cyrus pourrait leur faire que n'importe quelle menace que Draco pouvait proférer, et l'argent manifestement, n'était pas un problème.

En y repensant, c'était peut-être mieux. Comment aurait-il pu placer sa confiance en quelqu'un qui ne l'aidait que parce qu'il lui faisait peur ? L'exemple du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris que c'était une mauvaise fondation sur laquelle bâtir. Toutefois, le fait de le réaliser ne donner pas le droit à Potter de le lui faire remarquer également quand ils furent de retour chez Snape.

**« - Je ne serais pas aussi déçu à ta place. C'était une mauvaise idée pour commencer. » **Fut la seule phrase que Potter émise mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour faire sortir Snape de sa tanière et de les écouter avec une grimace ennuyé sur le visage.

**« - Ne me dis pas comment je dois me sentir ! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? » **Grogna Draco à Potter avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu s'endormir après ça, mais c'était probablement juste son épuisement des montagnes russes qu'était sa vie avec Potter dedans.

Draco se demandait depuis quand il était devenu une partie de sa vie. Quant s'était-il glissé silencieusement dans son ombre sans que Draco ne le remarque ? C'était comme si Potter était une infection fongique dont il était incapable de se débarrasser parce qu'elle reviendrait toujours et trouverait un moyen de passer ses barrières de défense pour l'infester.

* * *

Après ça, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi Potter était toujours là quand il sortit de sa chambre pour dîner.

Draco resta froid, ignorant ses tentatives de réconciliation. Qu'est-ce qui donnait l'idée à Potter qu'ils devaient devenir amis ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé depuis le début, alors pourquoi cela devait-il changer maintenant ? Outre le fait que Snape voulait le virer de sa maison et tentait de le refiler à Potter.

Draco ne laissa pas son appétit être gâché par tout ça, même si ça avait un peu le goût de la sciure de bois, et l'apparition d'un grand bol de pudding au chocolat ne réussit pas à faire disparaitre les nœuds qu'il commençait à avoir dans l'estomac en pensant au lendemain. Et puis, pour couronner le tout, Potter tenta de le rassurer à sa manière.

**« - Malefoy, tout ira bien. Tu as juste besoin d'y croire. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire par tout ira bien ? » **S'exclama Draco en levant les yeux.

**« - Tu dois faire confiance à Agnus. C'était un avocat après tout. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. »**

**« - Potter. » **Draco se tourna vers le sorcier aux cheveux noirs et pointa un doigt accusateur vers sa poitrine, il disait n'importe quoi ! **« - Cette ligne que tu crois être ma grâce salvatrice n'est rien de plus que quelques mots griffonnées sur une photo, par Merlin ! Nous n'avons aucune idée si c'était ce qu'Agnus avait trouvé avant d'être tué, et je ne sais même pas si je dois espérer que ça le soit ou pas. »**

**« - Je pense que ça l'est. » **Commença Potter, mais Draco le fit taire avec un autre coup contre la poitrine et poursuivit sa diatribe.

**« - Et quant à être un avocat, ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce qu'avant tout, ce n'est pas une question de droit. Si ça l'était, je pourrais alors juste plaider non couple en disant que **_**techniquement**_** ma situation n'est pas couverte par le code. Mais ça sera un tribunal qui décidera si oui ou non je vais garder mon héritage. C'est une question de magie. »**

Potter le regarda pendant quelques secondes, étudiant ses paroles, et Draco pensa que même lui ne pouvait pas être aussi bête pour ne pas comprendre ce dont il lui parlait. Mais juste au moment où il pensa que si, la réaction de Potter fut exactement le contraire que ce que Draco avait prévu.

**« - Précisément. » **Dit Potter avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

**« - Potter, je pense que tu ne comprends pas… » **En fait, il était en train de songer à renoncer à cet espoir.

**« - Si. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. » **Déclara Potter d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune objection.

**« - Comment ça, si tu veux bien prendre la peine de m'expliquer ? » **Répliqua Draco, excédé. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme Potter pouvait savoir sur la magie que Draco ne savait pas ?

**« - C'est facile. » **Potter sourit de nouveau. **« - La magie est dans ton esprit. Si **_**tu**_** crois que tu peux le faire, alors tu **_**pourras**_** le faire. » **Draco fronça les sourcils. Potter dut voir son scepticisme dans son expression car il soupira et réfléchit à une façon de l'expliquer pour que Draco comprenne. Si la situation n'était pas si sombre, Draco aurait été très amusé par ses bouffonneries. Puis, il sembla trouver parce que son visage s'éclaira.

**« - Regarde ça, Malefoy… **_**A moi Eclair de Feu !**_** » **S'écria-t-il.

En dépit des circonstances désespérées, ou peut-être à cause de ça, après un silence choqué, Draco éclata d'un rire hystérique. Pour sa satisfaction, le visage de Potter était rouge.

**« - Potter ! Ce n'est pas un vrai sort ! » **A bout de souffle, Draco se demandait quelle était l'intention de Potter avec cet acte ridicule, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était pour le distraire. Son rire s'arrêta quand, après une demi-minute, le vieux balai de Potter arriva en sifflant par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrit dans sa paume.

**« - Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Ça semble fonctionner très bien pour moi. » **Potter le regarda avec complaisance, la couleur de son visage redevenant normale.

**« - Comment… comment as-tu fais ? » **La cause du hoquet de Draco à cet instant fut l'incrédulité au lieu du rire.

**« - C'est magique. » **Dit Potter, encore terriblement fier de lui.

**« - Mais la magie ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas en faire… seulement avec un charabia et attendant que ça se fasse ! »**

Potter haussa un sourcil.

**« - Je crois que je peux. »**

Draco avait toujours du mal à trouver un sens à ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'il devrait présenter des excuses, mais c'était quelque chose qui s'opposait à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans toute sa vie.

**« - Mais que fais-tu à propos de… tu sais… ce sorcier, Baruffia, qui a dit un 'b' au lieu d'un 'v' et dont la femme s'est retrouvé avec un bison sur le dos au lieu d'un vison ? » **C'était une des histoires préférées du Professeur Flitwick pour effrayer les Premières Années. Draco avait entendu l'homme la citer de très nombreuses fois pour bien montrer l'importance de bien prononcer les sorts, et Potter avait sans doute dû en entendre parler. En outre, les livres de théories magiques ne décrivaient pas moins d'une douzaine d'accidents semblables.

**« - C'était un sorcier. » **Dit Potter, comme si ça expliquait tout.

**« - Bien sûr qu'il était un sorcier. Tu ne vas pas me dire que les accidents de ce genre n'arrivent aussi aux Moldus, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de magies, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non je veux dire, il était un Sang-Pur. Ou quelqu'un élevé par des sorciers. Il a donc grandit avec la croyance que s'il prononçait mal un sort, quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Très probablement avait-il une peur mortelle de commettre une erreur. Pas étonnant que sa magie est obéie à ses croyances. »**

Draco sentit son vertige revenir et il s'assit sur le siège le plus proche, ce qui se trouva être le canapé rouge de Potter. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent nerveusement sur le plaid, et dans un coin de son esprit, il enregistra que le tissu était aussi doux que ce que Draco avait imaginé qu'il soit. Mais la notion s'éclipsa aussitôt, alors que la conversation reprit toute la place dans son esprit.

**« - Alors… laisse-moi éclaircir tout ça. » **Puis Draco fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. **« - Tu dis que je serais capable de gagner demain avec l'aide de ce qu'Agnus a trouvé, si j'y crois suffisamment ? »**

**« - Tu as toujours été brillant, Malefoy, même si tu utilise rarement ton intelligence pour quelque chose d'utile. Tu as compris. » **Potter venait-il de lui faire des compliments ?

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ça, et pour être en mesure de le faire sans être dérangé, il avait besoin de se débarrasser de Potter. Il se leva pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En chemin, son regard sur le sourire trop lumineux du brun et il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge face à cette gaieté exagéré, alors il détourna rapidement le regard.

**« - Ne pense pas que ça résout tout ! » **Grogna-t-il à Potter, notant avec satisfaction que le sourire si effrayant disparu.

Potter haussa les épaules, apparemment nonchalant.

**« - Je ne pense pas que ça le fait. »**

**« - Bien. »**

**« - Bonne nuit, Malefoy. »**

Draco ne lui rendit pas la politesse, à l'exception d'un grognement dans sa barbe, se demandant pourquoi Potter devait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

_**A suivre…**_


	28. Chapitre 28

_**Lu :** Qu'est-ce que Agnus a écrit sur cette fameuse photo ? Va savoir... xD Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant avec le procès de Draco._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 28**

Initialement, Draco fut en colère contre Snape et Potter pour lui permettre de dormir un jour comme celui-ci. Maintenant, après avoir attendu longuement près de dix minutes à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience (le Manoir Malfoy disposait également d'une de ses salles à la disposition de ses propriétaires), il était profondément heureux qu'ils l'aient sauvé de la torture de devoir patienter durant des heures comme ça avant qu'ils ne le laissent entrer.

Il donna sa cape et vérifia une dernière fois son apparence, il lissa les plis sur ses vêtements mais quand ses mains heurtèrent la légère bosse de son ventre, il cessa brusquement d'arranger ses plis afin de dissimuler le renflement. Il était toujours en train de le faire lorsque les lourdes portes en bois craquèrent et commencèrent à s'ouvrir, lui accordant enfin l'entrée.

Draco se tourna brusquement pour faire face à la salle d'audience et redressa le menton avant d'entrer. Il sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux parcouraient la foule.

La salle était essentiellement remplie de blonds aux yeux gris, des sorciers et sorcières au teint pâle. Apparemment, Cyrus avait invités tous ceux qui étaient plus ou moins lié à la famille pour venir prendre part à l'humiliation publique de Draco.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il ne vit pas Pansy parmi eux. Étant donné la nature de cette affaire, et sachant tout de même la direction la plus probable qu'aurait les conversations, Cyrus aurait été insensé de la montrer à tous, même si elle n'aurait pas été enceinte de _l'héritier_ de Cyrus.

Naturellement, Snape n'avait pas été invité non plus. Même s'il était le parrain de Cyrus, ce dernier pouvait très bien justifier son absence par le fait que Snape n'était pas un Malfoy de nom ou de sang. Bien que Draco aurait juré que certaines autres personnes présentes ne l'étaient pas non plus.

Draco dut retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsque qu'à côté d'un des beaux-fils d'Agnus, il ne repéra nul autre que Luna Lovegood. Elle avait un sourire rêveur sur son visage et quand elle remarqua que Draco la regardait, elle agita ses doigts dans sa direction, sa bouche émettant quelque chose comme : 'Bonjour, lieutenant Draco !' Draco secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le mettre dans l'embarras avec son comportement habituel loufoque dont elle lui ferait part s'il lui portait attention.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher lentement, essayant d'être discret avant de se diriger vers le seul endroit où il devait prendre place au milieu de cette salle ronde : une chaise inoccupée avec une sorte de petit bureau devant. C'était clairement conçu avec l'intention de rendre celui qui était assit là mal à l'aise et insignifiant devant le tribunal.

Cyrus, sans surprise, occupait la position contraire à celle de Draco. Il trônait à la tête du tribunal, sur un bureau ornementé et plus grand que la normale. Il s'élevait jusqu'à cinq niveau du sol, de sorte que même quand il était assit et Draco debout, il devait lever la tête pour le regarder.

Draco prit place avec autant de dignité qu'il en avait. L'envie de déplacer la chaise fut très grande quand, après s'être assit, il remarqua qu'il était (probablement à dessein) placé trop près de la table. Cette dernière s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'il le sente et étire ses vêtements autour de son corps. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les lèvres de Cyrus se courbaient en un sourire méchant et il sut tout de suite qui il devait remercier pour ça. Draco ne voulait pas se déshonorer en repoussant bruyamment sa chaise, mais il ne voulait pas non plus donner à Cyrus la satisfaction de se tortiller de gêne s'il ne bougeait pas. En fin de compte, il se contenta de soupirer en regardant son cousin comme s'il était victime d'une farce enfantine, puis se leva et déplaça la chaise à la bonne distance. Donc, au moins, il réussit à sauver la face.

Au grand soulagement de Draco, ce ne fut pas Cyrus qui dirigea le conseil, mais un homme assit à sa droite. Draco reconnu le jeune cousin de son père qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois quand il était plus jeune. Apparemment, il était maintenant à la tête de sa propre famille. Draco chercha dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve finalement son nom : Lentus Malfoy.

Lorsque Lentus présenta le cas de Draco, il fut étonnamment impartial, mais il était également plein de préjugés contre lui. Cela laissa entrevoir ce qu'il pensait de Draco et du fait qu'il portait un héritier, et il avait réussi rien qu'avec le son de sa voix à rendre les choses plus mauvaises alors qu'il décrivait les évènements dans leur nue réalité. Son discours dura près d'une heure, cinquante-sept minutes de gêne extrême, même si après les dix premières, Draco avait déjà pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus humilié.

Lorsque l'écho du dernier mot de Lentus résonna dans la grande salle, il se tourna une fois de plus vers Draco. Draco savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant, l'homme ne pouvait pas être plus transparent s'il avait donné le programme à l'avance.

**« - Draco Malfoy. » **Dit-il, puis il s'arrêta. **« - Maintenant, vous devez répondre aux accusations portées contre vous. »**

Draco hocha la tête. Sa gorge fut soudainement sèche et ses nausées commencèrent à se faire ressentir. Il savait qu'il était prit de panique. Il lui fallait le temps de se calmer d'abord. Il avait besoin d'une sorte de distraction.

**« - Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau d'abord ? » **Demanda-t-il, conscient de la façon dont cela devait sonner. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible, mais si le sacrifice de son orgueil en valait la peine maintenant, il serait en mesure de le faire si cela lui permettait de sortir vainqueur à la fin.

**« - Tu ne seras pas en mesure de sortir de là. Il n'y a pas de sortie possible. » **Ricana Cyrus. Draco haussa seulement un sourcil comme s'il ne jugeait pas digne cette réponse. La vérité était qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à sortir une phrase cohérente même si sa vie en dépendait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répéter sa demande, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix lorsque personne ne voulut le lui accorder. Ils le regardaient tous comme si ça faisait parti d'un quelconque complot pour les piéger.

**« - Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. » **Força-t-il les mots à passer entre ses dents serrées. **« - Je vais répondre. Je voulais juste un verre d'eau. »**

**« - Tes souhaits ne sont plus d'aucune importance dans cette maison. » **Se moqua Cyrus juste au moment où un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce, offrant un verre à Draco.

Il le prit avec un sourire aux lèvres et ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se vanter, même si ses mains tremblaient toujours.

**« - On dirait que tu as tort. »**

Ca ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance, mais en réalité, le fait que les elfes de maison honorent encore ses demandes montrait que le manoir reconnaissait toujours en lui son propriétaire légitime. Si cela était vrai, peut-être qu'Agnus et l'idée de Potter n'était pas un échec total après tout. Qui aurait pensé qu'une chose aussi simple comme un verre d'eau serait en mesure de faire revivre ses espérances ?

Draco pouvait dire que Cyrus n'aimait pas ce qui se passait. Son visage était pincé. Voyant qu'un autre orage se préparait, Lentus se pencha vers Cyrus, chuchotant quelque chose, menaçant certainement de lui donner un blâme. Après ça, Cyrus essaya de dissimuler sa colère sous un faux air amusé. Il était un horrible acteur. Il ne réussissait pas du tout à paraitre crédible.

**« - Plaidez-vous coupable ou innocent ? » **Fit la voix de Lentus dans le silence de la salle.

Draco but une autre gorgée et posa le verre avant que ses mains tremblantes ne trahissent sa nervosité. Il allait tuer Potter si ça ne marchait pas !

**« - Innocent. »**

Le lourd silence fut déchiré par un petit rire incrédule provenant de Cyrus. Draco s'y était attendu mais ça le fit quand même grincer des dents.

**« - Que veux-tu dire par 'innocent' ? Tout le monde peut voir que tu porte un enfant ! Un simple sort peut le prouver ! » **Draco n'aima pas la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux. Il le regardait comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de louche.

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête.

**« - Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'étais pas. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce donc ? » **Demanda Cyrus, maintenant confus.

**« - Je **_**suis**_** enceinte. »**

Après cette déclaration, il se sentit comme si tout l'air était aspiré hors de la salle. Il avait pensé que ça serait difficile de l'admettre à haute voix, devant un auditoire de gens qui semblaient tous être contre lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était absolument horrible et il se sentait au bord de la nausée mais en même temps, c'était aussi libérateur.

**« - Donc, tu l'admets ! » **Cyrus pointa un doigt sur lui comme jadis Potter avait pointé sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'éradiquer. **« - Tu **_**es**_** coupable, alors ! »**

**« - Non, je ne le suis pas. » **Opposa Draco, souhaitant que Cyrus se taise enfin et cesse de le couper à chaque fois. Son souhait lui fut accordé sans qu'il s'y attende quand la main de Lentus se posa sur le bras de son cousin qui finalement se tut. Draco hocha brièvement la tête en direction de l'homme avant de poursuivre son explication, mais seulement après avoir prit le temps de souhaiter que Potter aille brûler en enfer si cela ne fonctionnait pas.

**« - Ce n'est pas contre les règles d'être enceinte. » **Déclara Draco. Il fut surpris de voir comment sa voix résonnait alors que pourtant, intérieurement, il se sentait semblable à de la gelée qui avait été laissée trop longtemps au soleil.

Lentus hocha la tête, tenant compte de l'argument, mais pas convaincu. **« - Eh bien, c'est vrai. Le code ne dit rien à propos de cette alternative, car personne n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'un Malfoy mâle puisse tomber enceinte… de son propre chef, si je puis ajouter. »** Il lança un regard réprobateur à Draco, comme s'il était un enfant qui avait joué avec un Sang-de-Bourg dans le bac à sable, et devait se faire réprimander pour ça, avant de poursuivre.

**« - Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir un héritier de cette façon. La dernière volonté de Reginald Malfoy stipule clairement que seul un garçon Sang-Pur, l'enfant du seigneur et de sa femme actuelle, hérite de la fortune familiale. »**

**« - Avec tout votre respect, monsieur, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans le code. » **Dit Draco sans hésitation.

Le sourcil de Lentus s'éleva tandis que Cyrus avait une expression sombre sur son visage. Draco eut le plaisir de voir qu'il avait réussi à le moucher.

Comme il s'y attendait, il y eut une brève pause alors que le code en question était mis en évidence et placé devant Lentus pour qu'il le lise.

**« - Page vingt-trois, quatrième paragraphe. » **Indiqua Draco pour qu'il trouve plus rapidement. Son cœur battait follement et il essaya de faire revenir sa respiration à la normale alors qu'il attendait. Enfin, Lentus commença à lire la partie indiquée à haute voix. Cela faisait comme une sorte de bourdonnement dans son oreille, ce qui lui était difficile de comprendre ses paroles, mais il savait instantanément que Lentus lisait le bon paragraphe.

**« - … L'enfant n'est pas considéré comme un héritier s'il nait d'une femme qui n'est pas mariée à l'actuel Chef du clan. » **Draco vit les sourcils de Lentus se haussaient alors qu'il atteignait la fin de la phrase. Il continua à lire en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise toute la phase et le début de la suivante, ses yeux s'attardant sur certains passages. Enfin, il leva les yeux avec une expression légèrement perplexe.

**« - Il semble que vous ayez raison. » **Commença-t-il, mais il fut immédiatement coupé par Cyrus qui se leva. Son visage était presque entièrement rouge et une veine lancinante était apparue sur sa tempe.

**« - C'est absurde ! C'est juste une formulation. Comme ça a déjà été dit, cette possibilité n'apparait pas dans les dernières volontés de Reginald Malfoy parce que c'était inimaginable jusqu'à présent que quelque chose comme cela **_**puisse**_** arriver ! »**

**« - Quelle que soit la raison. » **Intervint Draco avant que Cyrus ne puisse en dire plus. **« - Le fait est que… selon le code… je suis dans mon droit d'avoir recourt à ce moyen-là pour avoir un héritier. Mon enfant est toujours légitime. »**

**« - Il NE L'EST PAS ! » **Rugit Cyrus, mais il fut de nouveau forcé de s'asseoir par Lentus.

**« - En fait, ce n'est pas à vous deux d'en décider. » **Déclara l'homme. Draco sut ce qui allait arriver, et Cyrus aussi parce qu'un sourire méchant apparu sur son visage.

Draco saisit instinctivement la table quand il vit la fille ainée de Lentus, une femme avec une forte ressemblance avec sa tante Bellatrix, avancer jusqu'à lui avec sa baguette pointée vers son visage, mais il se força à se calmer. Il pouvait le faire sans paniquer pour des raisons stupides quand il y avait de vraies raisons d'avoir peur à ce moment. C'était une partie qu'il avait redouté le plus, la partie sur laquelle il n'avait pas d'influence… quoi que puisse croire Potter. Mais actuellement, il aurait cru n'importe qui et n'importe quoi si ça pouvait sauver sa peau.

Tardivement, (parce que le sortilège de paternité Malfoy lui avait déjà était lancé), Draco pensa qu'il pourrait être repoussé par la barrière qui entourait le fœtus. Mais alors, une sensation de picotement se fit ressentir dans tous son ventre. Dans le même temps, une étrange sensation de paix l'envahit et il savait que tout irait bien. Instinctivement, il posa sa main droite sur son ventre, sentant l'énergie magique du sortilège à travers ses vêtements. Mais alors qu'une vague d'insécurité vint l'envahir, pensant que peut-être à pourrait faire du mal à son enfant ou à lui, une autre vague de tranquillité fut libéré, et maintenant il sut que ça venait de quelque part sous sa paume. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander de qui.

Il fallut un temps considérablement plus long qu'à l'époque où il l'avait lancé à Pansy (est-ce que ça remontait seulement à quelques mois ?). Mais finalement, un parchemin clair se matérialisa sur la table en face de lui. Draco ne put que l'entrapercevoir avant qu'il ne soit happé de la table et remit à Lentus, mais ce fut suffisant.

_Père : Sang-Pur Malfoy._

_Mère : Sang-Pur Malfoy._

_Enfant : Sang-Pur Malfoy._

C'était le résultat dont le sortilège avait interprété la situation de l'enfant dont la 'mère' était un homme. Draco savait que cela allait être suffisant pour que la magie prenne en compte la volonté de Reginald Malfoy. C'était une autre question de savoir si oui ou non ce serait suffisant pour sa famille, dont Draco connaissait déjà la réponse, même sans avoir besoin de Cyrus pour le lui faire remarquer.

**« - Cela ne veut rien dire. » **Dit son cousin à Lentus comme si Draco n'était pas présent devant eux. **« - Cet enfant va toujours naitre hors mariage. La famille a déjà décidé de le déshériter dès que l'héritier sera né. » **Et là, Draco et la plupart des gens présents, savaient qu'il pensait à son propre fils, porté par Pansy.

**« - S'il te plait, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il semble que ce que tu considère comme ton héritier n'est pas vraiment juridiquement reconnu, car la sorcière qui le porte, est toujours marié à **_**moi**_**. » **Commenta Draco avec désinvolture. Il fut surpris par les murmures qui s'élevèrent parmi les nombreux Malfoy assit dans la salle. Il semblerait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cette information.

**« - Ne me compare pas à toi ! » **Eclata Cyrus. **« - Au mois c'est une femme, une sorcière d'une lignée respectable qui a été trahi par l'infidélité de son mari ! Il était tout naturel que j'essaye de l'aider quand elle me l'a demandé. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps as-tu une relation illicite avec ton homme Sang-mêlé ? Ou y'en a-t-il eu d'autres ? »**

Draco fut prit de court pour un moment, mais il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre d'accusation de la part de Cyrus. Si la situation avait été inversée, il en aurait parlé lui aussi. Il lui fallu encore un certain temps pour rassembler ses idées en vue de son éloquence et de garder une explication strictement clinique, au lieu de crier au visage de son cousin qu'il avait tord sur tous les points !

**« - Il n'y avait rien de ce genre que tu essayes d'insinuer. Pour ton information, j'ai choisi les donateurs sur une base du niveau magique, sans connaitre son identité. En dehors de cela, je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation avec des hommes. Ou as-tu une preuve du contraire ? »**

**« - Tu mens ! » **Hurla Cyrus, mais là encore, Lentus le fit rasseoir et le fit taire d'un regard.

**« - Vous savez que ça ne peut pas être prit en compte, Cyrus. » **Lui dit-il laconiquement.

Cyrus ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer tout de suite cependant. Il se tourna brusquement vers la foule assise dans les rangées du fond et Draco suivit son regard. Il s'agissait d'une grosse sorcière aux cheveux presque entièrement gris. Son visage semblait vaguement familier à Draco, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire alors qu'il se concentrait sur les paroles de Cyrus.

**« - Le Ministère a des dossiers sur Draco Malfoy après avoir passé deux mois dans l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la guerre. » **Dit-il. **« - Sous le même toit que Potter qui était présent lui aussi. N'est-ce pas ? »**

La sorcière en question eut l'air surpris qu'on s'adresse à elle de cette façon, n'ayant clairement pas prévu l'attention qu'elle recevait. Finalement, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**« - Cela n'a aucune importance dans ce cas, Cyrus. » **Répéta Lentus. **« - Draco nous a déjà dit qu'il n'a pas commis la sodomie à cette époque. »**

Draco aurait bien voulu demander ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais avant qu'il ait pu, l'homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui posa une autre question.

**« - Draco, dites-nous s'il vous plait pourquoi vous avez jugé nécessaire de choisir cette méthode pour avoir un héritier. Après tout, vous avez une femme qui peut tout à fait enfanter, comme la preuve précédemment révélée nous le démontre… »**

Draco sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et il se mordit les lèvres. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à cette question, et c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

**« - Parce qu'il a été médicalement prouvé que je n'étais plus fertile… après un accident de potion. » **Marmonna-t-il.

Cyrus rigola carrément de sa malchance, mais à la surprise de Draco, il semblait être le seul à trouver la situation amusante. Les autres personnes présentes se tournaient juste vers leurs voisins pour commenter la nouvelle révélation.

En fin de compte, ce fut Lentus qui attira leur attention en se raclant la gorge.

**« - Il semblerait que nous avons une situation. » **Déclara-t-il, formulant les pensées de Draco. Cyrus semblait aimer de moins en moins la tournure des évènements.

**« - Nous n'avons rien de la sorte. » **Objecta-t-il d'un ton étonnamment civil. **« - Nous avons convenu que je me marierais avec Pansy dès que le divorce sera prononcé. Alors j'aurais un héritier légal, et donc, peut-être m'installer en tant que le nouveau Seigneur Malfoy. »**

**« - C'est drôle mais je me souviens pas avoir été d'accord avec une telle chose. » **Intervint Draco avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose, mais intérieurement, il bouillait. Bien sûr, il connaissait les intentions de Cyrus depuis longtemps maintenant, depuis que Pansy avait bien voulu lui en parler, mais il était toujours rageant que lui, le mari, n'ait même pas été interrogé pour avoir son opinion.

**« - Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton accord, tu es déshérité ! » **S'écria Cyrus.

**« - Vous ne pouvez pas me déshériter sans avoir de successeur légal, ce que tu n'es pas encore. » **Après cette déclaration, Draco sentit le renforcement de sa confiance en soi.

Même si Cyrus avait ensorcelé les portes pour les empêcher d'autorisé Draco à pénétrer dans le Manoir, même s'il avait fait croire à Draco qu'il avait été déshérité par la volonté de la famille, il n'était pas le successeur légal pour le moment. Le code Malfoy ne permettait pas l'exhérédation du Chef de clan sans un successeur. Cyrus ne pouvait pas être déclaré comme le nouveau Lord Malfoy à sa place car il ne remplissait pas les exigences non plus. Même le Manoir le considérait encore comme son propriétaire, l'elfe de Maison ne lui aurait pas obéit sinon. Mais juste au moment où son humeur commença à s'améliorer, les mots de Lentus écrasèrent ses attentes.

**« - Vous devez être certain sur le fait que, après nous avoir fait honte avec de tels scandales, nous ne pouvons pas vous permettre de demeurer le chef de cette famille, Draco. » **Et à en juger par les bruits d'assentiment, tout le monde dans la salle en dehors de Draco semblait être d'accord sur ce point. Bien sûr, Agnus le lui avait dit de s'y attendre, il n'aurait pas vraiment dû être choqué par ça. Et il ne l'était pas, pas vraiment.

Il caressa brièvement l'idée de leur dire que c'était Cyrus qui était responsable de ces scandales. Mais il savait que ça ne serait d'aucune utilité. Ils se moqueraient de lui et le tiendrait quand même pour responsable car il avait été assez stupide pour se mettre dans une telle situation pour que Cyrus soit en mesure d'exploiter à son propre profit. Et comment pourrait-il les blâmer ? S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici debout à sa place, il aurait pensé que c'était la faute de ce dernier.

Draco hocha finalement la tête, vaincu et écouta Lentus, qui ne parlait pas à lui mais à toutes les personnes présentes.

**« - Le fait est que nous n'avons actuellement pas d'héritier légal. Nous devons donc faire la meilleure chose dans cette situation et faire en sorte que l'un d'eux soit juridiquement reconnu. » **Il y eut un autre murmure approbateur dans la salle, et le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. _L'un d'eux,_ avait dit Lentus. Cela signifiait que Draco n'était pas encore tout à fait hors course.

Il pourrait presque y croire, mais ses attentes furent brutalement réduites à néant car Lentus continua.

**« - Je suis désolé Draco, mais vous n'avez rien à dire à ce sujet. Je déclare le mariage entre Draco Malfoy et Pansy Malfoy, née Parkinson, à présent nul. »**

Et ce fut tout. Draco sentit le contrat de mariage magique qui le lié disparaitre, comme si on lui jetait un seau d'eau froide. Mais le sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes, et après il n'y eut rien, comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

**« - Cyrus, maintenant tu es libre d'épouser la mère de ton héritier. » **Dit Lentus avec une légère trace de dégoût dans la voix, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu être obligé de recourir à de telles mesures. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Cyrus.

**« - Et moi ? » **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

**« - Si j'étais toi, je partirais la queue entre les jambes et disparaitrait à jamais. De préférence dans un endroit où personne ne me connait. » **Lui dit Cyrus, la voix dégoulinante de triomphe.

**« - Vous ne pouvez pas m'évincer comme ça ! La magie a reconnu mon enfant comme un Malfoy. En conséquent, ma demande pour le titre d'héritier le concernant est légal. »**

**« - Oui Draco, la magie peut-être, mais nous connaissons la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit Lentus, et Draco pouvait voir qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si remettre le titre à Cyrus n'était pas à son goût non plus. Où se sentait-il désolé pour Draco ? De toute façon, cela pouvait être sa chance…

Il était prêt à s'en servir pour arracher une sorte de concession à Lentus pour son enfant, quand il fut interrompu par une voix féminine en provenance des rangs derrière lui. Il faillit tomber de son siège quand il réalisa à qui elle appartenait.

**« - Si Cyrus est permis de légaliser son enfant en se mariant avec Pansy maintenant, Draco ne devrait-il pas avoir le même privilège ? Après tout, il n'a rien fait en conflit avec les règles. »**

Oh non ! Il n'avait pas besoin que Loufoca intervienne maintenant !

A la surprise générale, ce fut Cyrus qui parla, et pas seulement parler, mais aussi en accord avec la proposition, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

**« - En effet, pourquoi pas ? » **Il se tourna vers Draco avec un ricanement moqueur aux lèvres.

**« - Je propose par la présente à renoncer volontiers au titre d'héritier de mon enfant si tu parviens à légaliser le statut de ton enfant… à supposer que ça sera un garçon. Ça te va, Draco ? »** Et puis il se mit à rire.

**« - Eh bien, c'est réglé alors. » **Déclara Loufoca Lovegood, et au plus grand étonnement de tous, l'air de la salle entière s'emplit de magie, signalant que le contrat venait d'être fait et était valable.

Les yeux de Draco ne pouvait pas être plus écarquillés qu'ils ne l'étaient maintenant comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, mais à son crédit, les yeux de Cyrus avaient la même taille. Il y eut une sorte de silence oppressant dans la salle, avant d'être cassé par les chuchotements se répandant dans le public.

**« - On dirait que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. » **Déclara Lentus, puis il se leva. **« - La session est close, bon après-midi à tous. »**

Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Draco resta assit sur sa chaise, attendant que la foule et sa tête se vide un peu, quand il repéra Loufoca en train de quitter la salle. Il bondit de son siège et l'intercepta avant qu'elle atteigne les portes, la tournant vers lui avec une main sur son épaule.

**« - A quoi pensais-tu en faisant ça ? » **Draco savait qu'il était en train de crier, mais il s'en fichait. Les gens se tournaient vers lui, mais personne ne voulait rester pour assister au spectacle, et bientôt, il fut seul avec la folle sorcière qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ruiner sa vie sur une base régulière.

**« - Pourquoi, Lieutenant Draco, je t'ai donné une chance. C'est maintenant à toi de faire ce qui faut. »**

Prenant le temps de bien analyser ses mots et sa position actuelle, Draco se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. S'il était honnête avec lui-même (en quelque sorte), il n'était pas tout simplement pas capable de faire quoi que se soit pour revenir sur ça. Il devait admettre que Cyrus ne lui laisserait pas son mot à dire et Lentus devait avoir convenu avec lui. C'était sa seule chance. Il devait tirer le meilleur parti de celle-ci.

* * *

Après être revenu chez Snape par cheminette après que ce dernier ait connecté sa cheminée, il ne retira pas sa cape. Au lieu de ça, il fit irruption dans sa chambre avec l'intention de trouver le paquet que Potter lui avait envoyé pour Noel. Il l'avait glissé sous son lit et ça avait commencé à sentir un peu maintenant. Draco espérait que Potter ne lui avait pas envoyé quelque de vivant et qui était maintenant mort dedans, mais il ouvrit rapidement le colis, qui s'avéra être un gâteau au fromage qui était maintenant moisi. Il sentit une douleur dans son ventre. Le gâteau au fromage était son met favori après le chocolat, après tout. Mais alors, il repoussa dans un coin de son esprit tout ce qui était secondaire pour pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur son objectif principal, et ramassa l'enveloppe qui accompagnait le paquet.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » **Il essaya de se rappeler de la nouvelle adresse de Potter pendant sa recherche, mais son esprit était seulement capable de lui fournir des suggestions inutiles comme : tanière, trou de lapin, porcherie, fosse aux lions, trou de serpent, nid d'Hippogriffe, grotte de chauve-souris…

Ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à lisser l'enveloppe toute froissée afin de trouver l'adresse de retour qui était inscrite dessus, mais finalement il réussit. Il ne s'attarda pas, même pour une seconde. Courant hors de la pièce, il se précipita vers la cheminée et prit un peu de poudre dans la main. Le feu était déjà en train de ronfler et il la jeta dans les flammes en criant :

**« - Le Terrier ! »**

Dans sa hâte, il oublia de serrer les coudes et rentrer le cou, alors il se cogna le poignet gauche alors qu'il voyageait d'une cheminée à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination. Comme il n'avait pas maintenu son centre de gravité, il atterrit sur son visage. Il vit du rouge. Heureusement, ce n'était que le rouge familier du doux plaid qui avait amortit sa chute.

Il ne regarda pas autour de lui, enfin juste assez pour enregistrer que Potter n'était pas là. Il entendait le bruit inimitable de casseroles s'entrechoquant qui se mêlait aux voix d'une conversation provenant d'une autre pièce.

**« - … Si tu lances un 'Accio' sans le prononcer ? Brillant ! » **Cette voix joyeuse de baryton sonnait désagréablement familière, mais ce n'était pas Potter.

**« - Je pense que cela fonctionnerait, mon cher. » **Répondit une voix féminine : certainement pas celle de Potter.

**« - Ca a marché avec Ron. Rappelle-toi durant notre Sixième Année ? Avec… » **Etait-ce… ? Draco tendit l'oreille pour entendre mieux, mais il fut déçu quand d'autres voix coupèrent celle qui venait de parler.

**« - … La potion Felix Felicis ? Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu en ais versé dans ma coupe, tu sais ? » **

**« - Mais tu ne l'as pas vraiment, fait, n'est-ce pas ? » **C'était la femme à nouveau.

**« - Bien sûr que non, madame… »**

Draco n'écouta pas plus après avoir reconnu la voix de Potter comme l'un des trois discuteurs. Il se dirigea instantanément dans la direction d'où elle venait.

Quand il pénétra finalement dans la salle, il dut se retenir au montant de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui-même. Sa vue était encore floue à cause des étourdissement causé par la cheminette qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait digéré, et ajouté à la combinaison de l'épuisement et de l'agitation à cause de ce qui s'était passé pendant le procès et à cause de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il repéra la tête brune hirsute assise sur un canapé aux nombreuses couleurs et concentra ses dernières forces pour se focaliser sur lui, tout en laissant échapper la phrase qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle d'audience :

**« - Potter ! Nous allons nous marier ! »**

_**A suivre…**_


	29. Chapitre 29

_**Dracolina3 :** Merci pour ta review. Ça, pour être étonnant, Draco l'est vraiment. La suite est disponible juste en dessous et j'espère que tu l'aimeras bien. Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture._

_**Anonymous :** Euh... j'étais déjà au courant mais je ne changerais rien aux histoires que j'ai et qui contiennent des scènes osées. De toute façon, je les ai toutes conservé sur mon ordi donc si le site veut les supprimer, je les re-publierais ailleurs. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça. Mais merci quand même.  
_

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 29**

Maintenant que Draco avait surmonté le choc initial, sa vision commença à redevenir normale et il put voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était dans une cuisine entièrement remplie de gens. Maintenant qu'il était capable de voir clairement, il était évident que tous n'était pas que des Weasley. En fait, la tête brune qu'il avait supposé être Potter appartenait à… une des jumelles Patil ? Elle était assise à la table avec le dos raide et les sourcils haussés.

A côté d'elle se trouvait la belette dont l'un de ses bras était passé autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme d'une manière familière, vêtu d'un hideux tee-shirt orange portant le logo des Canons de Chudley. Son visage reflétait une légère surprise, mais pas l'étonnement auquel Draco s'attendait. Lentement, il tourna le dos à Draco et regarda quelqu'un qui était assit de l'autre côté de lui. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco fut en mesure de repérer Potter. La Belette lui cachait presque la vue.

**« - Mince alors ! » **S'écria la Belette. **« - Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le courage de venir ici et te demander une telle chose ! » **Et ce n'était pas la réaction que Draco avait prévu, à dire vrai.

Potter resta silencieux, mais il y eut un ricanement en provenance de l'autre côté de la table, qui était remplie d'autres Weasley. Draco reconnut les jumeaux (leur ressemblance était un détail difficile à manquer), la Belette femelle qui avait été célèbre durant sa scolarité avec son redoutable sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Il y avait un autre homme roux, légèrement plus âgé que Draco. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être, mais au vu de la couleur de cheveux, Draco ne pouvait pas le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Weasley, très probablement l'un des frères ainés de la Belette.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication à la Belette de ce qu'il entendait par là, mais une voix provenant de derrière lui l'interrompu.

**« - Oh mon dieu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici si tôt ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire du thé ! »**

Draco se retourna si brusquement qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et dû se retenir au chambranle de la porte pour rester stable. Il vit une femme boulotte s'approcher dangereusement de lui à grande vitesse, ses cheveux grisonnant en désordre et essayant d'attacher un tablier dans son dos alors qu'elle avançait.

Draco se figea sur place. Il ne réagit même pas quand elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, plaçant une main dans son dos et le guidant vers la table sans qu'il ne s'y oppose. Il aurait bien voulu s'écarter, mais comme elle ne laissait pas son mot à dire à Draco, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il fut catégoriquement poussé vers une chaise vide à la tête de la table, sentant tous les yeux se poser sur lui. Mais il n'y prêtait pas du tout attention, même pas au fait qu'avec cette disposition des chaises, il se retrouvait à côté de Potter. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la femme rondelette, qui après un mouvement hâtif de baguette, fit bouger différents appareils de cuisine pour préparer du thé et des biscuits.

**« - Vous ! » **Laissa-t-il échapper quand ses cordes vocales semblèrent fonctionner à nouveau.

La femme se tourna vers lui avec un air réprobateur sur le visage.

**« - Oui, moi. » **Répondit-elle vivement. **« - Je suis Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Ma grand-mère du côté de ma mère était une Malfoy. Et je suis heureuse que la parenté ne soit que lointaine. Il semblerait que les Malfoy d'aujourd'hui ne savent même pas enseigner à leurs enfants les bonnes manières. »**

Draco ne fut même pas capable de réagir sous le choc. Venait-il seulement de se faire réprimander par un humble Weasley ?

**« - Oh non, elle est repartie en mode 'mère-poule'. » **Entendit-il un des jumeaux murmurer à son double, mais il ne leur prêta pas d'attention. Son honneur venait d'être insulté, et il avait droit de réagir ainsi.

**« - Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. » **Arriva-t-il à lui dire, les mâchoires quelque peu crispées. **« - Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, madame. »**

Ses paroles furent suivies par d'autres ricanements en provenance des jumeaux, et le froncement de sourcil de Madame Weasley s'accentua.

**« - Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, hein ? » **La voix de Madame Weasley était désagréablement pleine de sympathie. Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Draco de froncer les sourcils en la regardant.

**« - Bien sûr que je me souviens. Vous étiez là tout à l'heure, vous avez dit à tout le monde que j'avais passé deux mois au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix avec Potter… » **Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Potter se redresser et lever la tête en entendant ça. **« - Mais… ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Combien mon cousin vous a-t-il payé en échange de ce témoignage ? »**

Tout le monde à la table sembla soudainement s'animer avec colère. Il y eut quelques gestes menaçants à son encontre, mais Draco ne se laissa pas intimider par ça. Madame Weasley posa ses mains sur ses larges hanches et prit une posture qu'elle devait certainement prendre quand elle réprimandait sa progéniture.

**« - Es-tu en train de m'accuser de mensonge ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu as tout faux ! Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai dis un mensonge ! Enfin… seulement pour la bonne cause… mais ce n'est pas important maintenant. Je suis une sorcière décente. Si tu étais un de mes fils, tu aurais été de corvée de cuisine pendant un mois, et je me fiche de l'âge que tu as ! Tu as compris ? »**

**« - Elle pourrait le faire de toute façon. » **Draco entendit le Belette chuchoter à Potter, pas tout à fait discrètement. **« - Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait dans le passé. »**

Draco déglutit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner à cette question.

**« - Oui, Madame Weasley. »**

Après ça, l'air sembla s'alléger de toutes les tensions accumulées et le visage de Madame Weasley se radoucit comme si plus rien n'était.

**« - Bien. » **Lui dit-elle, puis elle versa du thé dans de grandes tasses et disposa les biscuits sur une assiette.

**« - Voyons voir si je me souviens encore… » **Elle regarda Draco en réfléchissant. **« - Trois cuillères de sucre avec du lait et un peu de citron, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer d'un air hébété.

L'image de lui assit au milieu des Weasley autour d'une table de cuisine à boire du thé et grignoter des biscuits dans un tranquille silence, c'était presque familier et Draco était confus, parce qu'il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. S'il avait eu tout son bon sens, il aurait rejeté cette idée ridicule. Et à chaque minute qui passait, le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas grandissait en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter et doive demander.

**« - Avez-vous vraiment dit la vérité à Cyrus ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, mon chéri. » **Madame Weasley lui sourit avec bienveillance. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas dans cette situation. Mais maintenant, je pense que nous devrions discuter. »**

Draco ne comprit pas ce dont elle parlait, mais il apparut vite que la 'situation' n'était autre que _sa_ situation. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise de discuter de ça devant tous les Weasley présents. Ça ne les regardait pas. Ça ne concernait que Potter et lui. Mais apparemment, Madame Weasley estimait qu'elle avait un droit de participation dans l'affaire et la façon dont elle jouait les mères avec Potter et lui, lui donnait le droit d'avoir son mot à dire. C'était un sentiment confus, comme si Draco avait vraiment eu sa maman, sous la forme d'une forme d'une sorcière autoritaire, dodue, laide et pas très sophistiquée, qui avait l'habitude de faire bouillir l'eau du thé avec sa propre baguette magique et de décider des conversations à la table de la cuisine.

**« - Alors, Harry. » **Elle se tourna vers Potter. **« - As-tu quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ? »**

Draco suivit son regard et regarda le jeune homme qui était à ses côtés, il remarqua qu'il avait une expression assez sombre. En effet, Potter était resté étrangement silencieux au sujet de la proposition de mariage que Draco avait lancé, en fait, c'était plus une demande de proposition et Draco avait dû mal à envisager de se lier à Potter, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire non, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si Draco lui laissait beaucoup de choix, de toute façon. S'il devait être technique, il pourrait rappeler à Potter qu'il avait déjà accepté avant même que la pensée ait pu se former dans l'esprit dérangé de Loufoca Lovegood.

**« - Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être fait. Il n'y a aucune raison d'en discuter, alors, n'est-ce pas ? » **Fit Potter dans un grognement.

**« - Mec ! Hermione pourrait arranger ça, elle l'a dit elle-même. » **Dit Weasley, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Potter. Potter le regarda avec un air accusateur.

**« - Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis à cause de ça. Tu sais ce que les gens disent… »**

A la surprise de Draco, Weasley recula alors que l'expression sur son visage se transformait en un froncement de sourcil.

**« - Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. »**

Draco les regarda tous les deux, sans comprendre, mais après quelques secondes de silence, quand aucune explication ne vint, il perdit patience et se leva.

**« - Potter, je veux te parler en privé. » **Dit-il et il bougea la tête en direction du salon. Potter le regarda avec surprise, mais quand Draco commença à quitter la cuisine, il le suivit. Il aurait voulu sortir complètement de la maison pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les écoutent, mais Potter le prit par le coude et le dirigea vers son divan rouge. Il s'assit à côté de Draco et érigea une bulle privée à partir d'un mélange de sortilège autour d'eux.

**« - Quel est ton problème, Potter ? » **Attaqua Draco dès que les sorts furent en place. Potter recula minutieusement, mais il revint à sa place et l'expression sombre sur son visage revint également. Il resta silencieux, aussi.

**« - Potter, je suis prêt à offrir un arrangement mutuel avantageux. J'ai besoin que mon héritier soit légitime, et, malheureusement, le conseil de famille a décidé que pour cela je devais épouser le père. Toi. Si ta S… Granger pourrait faire en sorte que le mariage entre nous soit approuvé par la loi. Serais-tu d'accord ? »**

**« - Je… » **Le regarde de Potter vacilla brièvement sous celui de Draco, puis il se détourna. Draco pensa qu'il était donc nécessaire de le pousser plus, mais avant qu'il puisse penser à quelque chose pour que ce stupide Gryffondor dise oui, Potter choisit de parler enfin.

**« - Je ne prends pas le mariage à la légère. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… » **Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

Draco soupira de lassitude.

**« - Potter, je suis un Sang-Pur. Mon rang ne prend pas le mariage à la légère. »**

**« - Mais c'est différent. » **Insista Potter.

**« - Différent en quoi ? » **Cassa Draco.

**« - Tu ne m'aimes pas. » **Lui dit Potter en se tournant pour faire face à Draco et le regarder dans les yeux. Draco ne pouvait pas être en désaccord avec ça, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête. **« - Et je ne t'aime pas non plus. » **Lui dit patiemment Potter comme si c'était l'explication compliqué d'un sortilège.

Pour une raison quelconque que Draco ne comprit pas, l'entendre dire ça le blessa. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, gardant un regard vide et étouffant l'envie de demander à Potter si c'était vrai.

**« - Dans ce cas, nous divorcerons le plus tôt possible, ou tu seras autorisé à avoir des amants. Mais tu as dit que tu voulais jouer un rôle dans la vie de cet enfant. Voici ta chance. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Potter commença à secouer lentement la tête, mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

**« - Potter ! J'ai besoin de cette chance pour garder l'argent des Malfoy. L'héritage de **_**notre enfant**_**… » **Ça lui coutait vraiment de lui dire ces mots ! Mais il le devait. Potter avait une tête bien trop épaisse pour comprendre les subtilités. Draco n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'employer l'artillerie lourde. **« - Tu ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans la pauvreté, n'est-ce pas ? »**

La tête de Potter se redressa soudainement.

**« - Je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver ! Écoute, j'ai suffisamment d'argent… » **Potter se passa les doigts dans le nid de poule qu'il appelait cheveux. **« - Je pourrais t'en donner pour lui… pour vous deux… »**

Draco s'abstint de faire une remarque ironique à Potter qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait en comparant sa pitoyable pile d'or aux trésors des Malfoy. Oh, s'il vous plait ! Draco avait eu dix fois plus rien qu'avec les coffres des Black qu'il avait hérité.

**« - Peut-être, mais si tu meurs ? Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait le droit juridiquement d'avoir quelque chose de ta part. Sauf si tu acceptes la responsabilité légale, et ne me dis pas que tu pourrais nous inclure dans ton testament ! » **Dit Draco quand il vit que Potter était sur le point de répliquer.

**« - Si tu ruines cette chance pour moi, jamais je ne te pardonnerais. Je ne te permettrais pas d'approcher de près ou de loin de cet enfant si tu oses me faire ça. Mais si tu acceptes… » **Draco ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez d'inconfort. **« - … Je peux être prêt à envisager de te donner des indemnités… » **Et regardant Potter droit dans les yeux, il précisa qu'il ne parlait pas du tout d'argent. Bien sûr, _envisager_ ne voulait pas dire _qu'il_ le ferait, mais c'était un assez bon appât pour Potter, tout de même.

Potter soupira fortement et sembla se dégonfler comme un Souafle percé.

**« - Je sais que je vais le regretter. » **Murmura-t-il.

**« - Est-ce un oui ? » **Se ragaillardit Draco.

Potter ne répondit pas. Draco le laissa donc seul pour réfléchir misérablement en paix.

**« - Où est Harry ? » **L'intercepta Weasley quand il revint dans la cuisine. Draco le regarda et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée précédemment avant de répondre.

**« - Je lui ai donné un peu de temps pour se réconcilier avec la grande chance qui vient de s'abattre sur lui. » **Plaisanta Draco. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait terriblement mieux. Sa bonne humeur ne pouvait même pas être gâchée par la présence de la belette ou la perspective de se marier avec son ami d'enfance.

**« - Tu n'avais pas prit ça en considération lorsque tu as utilisé Harry pour tomber enceinte et pas prévu de lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda la Belette d'un ton irrité. Madame Weasley, qui était en train de préparer le repas, lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne se détourna pas de son travail.

**« - Pour ton information, je ne savais pas que c'était Potter, alors comment aurais-je pu lui en parler ? » **Répondit Draco en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait même s'il avait su. Apparemment, les hormones rendaient une fois de plus les choses difficiles pour lui de se retenir.

**« - Je ne te crois pas. » **Renifla la Belette. **« - Tu as toujours été un sale menteur. Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup changé depuis. »**

Draco était sur le point de l'admonester, même s'il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il fut interrompu par Madame Weasley qui vint le défendre.

**« - Ron, il ne peut pas mentir. Je t'ai dis qu'il avait avalé du Veritaserum et que ça ne disparait pas de si tôt. »**

Maintenant, c'était déconcertant.

**« - Que voulez-vous dire, quand ai-je pris du Veritaserum ? » **Demanda Draco avec un léger tremblement de voix. Il aurait sûrement remarqué s'il avait été…

**« - Eh bien, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire avoir entendu Lentus Malfoy parler à ton cousin pour qu'il ordonne à un elfe de maison de le faire. Mais même si je n'avais pas entendu ça, c'était assez évident mon chéri. Au vu de la façon dont ils ne doutaient pas du tout de tes déclarations, ils devaient avoir une raison de croire que tu n'étais pas capable de mentir. » **Et Draco n'était pas en mesure de réfuter. Surtout quand son esprit dériva complètement sur les compétences culinaires de Madame Weasley, se basant sur la délicieuse odeur qui lui parvenait.

Draco se sentait troublé par la facilité avec laquelle il acceptait cette situation de bavarder avec un Weasley. Mais Madame Weasley le surpris en étant d'une agréable conversation. Elle lui demanda comment était son séjour chez Snape, puis écouta la longue liste de plainte à ce sujet avec une oreille attentive. Après un long moment, Draco se souvint qu'il devrait rentrer. En fait, il avait passé plus de temps chez les Weasley qu'il ne l'avait prévu vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

**« - Oh non ! Reste pour le dîner ! » **Offrit Madame Weasley. **« - Hermione sera là, et nous pourrons lui demander de changer la loi. » **Encore sous Veritaserum, Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être en compagnie de Snape à l'heure actuelle. Alors il accepta.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune Patil se joignit à eux dans la cuisine. Elle proposa d'aider, mais Madame Weasley ne voulait pas et insista pour qu'elle reste assise à côté de Draco. Madame Weasley se lança alors dans une explication presque instantanément. Il s'avéra que Patil était maintenant une Weasley, et avait quelques semaines de plus par rapport à Draco avec sa grossesse. Elle commençait juste à se voir. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise avec Draco, et ça l'amusa grandement. Normalement, il n'aurait pas engagé la conversation avec des gens comme elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de la situation.

Il s'avéra qu'elle était en réalité la sous-secrétaire du Ministre, et Draco vit une bonne source d'information en elle.

**« - Il semblerait que la S… Ministre a choisi son personnel parmi ses copains de Gryffondor. » **Murmura Draco dans un souffle, probablement parce que le Veritaserum était toujours en vigueur et lui déliait la langue. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez discret et elle l'entendit. Au moins, il avait réussi à ne pas dire _ce_ mot dans la société actuelle.

**« - J'étais à Serdaigle, si tu veux le savoir. » **Répondit-elle, et au grand amusement de Draco, elle avait l'air presque offensé par l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle aurait pu être ailleurs. **« - Et c'est plutôt dans l'autre sens. Je suis avec Ron grâce à Hermione. »** Lui dit-elle avec fierté, peut-être pour accentuer le fait qu'elle appelait le Ministre de la Magie par son prénom.

Draco hocha la tête, s'en fichant, mais garda l'information dans un coin de son esprit au cas où ça pourrait lui être utile à un moment donné.

**« - Si tu es si **_**proche**_** de la Ministre. » **Fit Draco d'une voix trainante, essayant de garder au minimum une voix flatteuse, parce que dans ses expériences passées, les Serdaigles étaient les plus rapides pour détecter lorsque leur fierté était utilisée contre eux. **« - Tu peux certainement me dire s'il est vrai que Granger pourrait tout arranger pour que je puisse épouser Potter… »**

La voix de Draco s'éteignit à la fin, et il se détourna un peu, pour ne pas montrer trop son impatience. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils.

**« - Bien sûr, je comprendrais si tu dis que c'est un secret d'État et que tu ne peux pas le divulguer… » **Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

**« - Non, non, ça ne l'est pas. » **Se hâta-t-elle de nier. **« - Je ne suis pas la bonne personne à qui en parler. Je pense que tu devrais attendre qu'Hermione arrive. »**

Et il fut secoué. Bon sang ! Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de lui en parler ! Penser que lui, Draco Malfoy, s'abaisse au niveau de demander une telle chose à une Sang-de-Bourbe, le faisait tressaillir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être en mesure de convaincre Potter de le faire pour lui.

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver Potter, Draco avait seulement besoin de suivre les cris qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Il s'avéra que certaines personnes participaient à un match de Quidditch improvisé. Potter, l'un des jumeaux et la Belette composaient une équipe, la fille Weasley, l'autre jumeaux et le frère ainé composaient l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de Batteur ou de Poursuiveurs, seulement un Souaffle et un gardien dans chaque équipe. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle la Belette jouait à la position qu'il occupait durant sa scolarité au lieu de Batteur. Draco supposait que ça devait être ça étant donné qu'il était le seul à avoir une carrière professionnelle derrière lui. Ça peinait presque Draco de l'admettre, mais le match était effectivement très intéressant et rythmé. Il n'y avait pas de joueur non-qualifié de chaque côté, même s'il faisait déjà nuit et que le Souafle rouge était difficile à distinguer.

Pendant une seconde, il sentit une forte nostalgie l'envahir, se demandant s'il serait le bienvenu pour rejoindre le jeu, mais il se rappela que même s'il n'avait pas été enceinte, il n'aurait pas tenu à faire le clown lui-même comme ça.

Cela l'emmena d'ailleurs à penser, qu'après avoir accepté une invitation à dîner chez les Weasley, autour d'une table rempli de Traites à leur Sang et de Né-Moldu, et après avoir presque supplié un Sang-mêlé de l'épouser, il ne pouvait pas faire pire. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que son père aurait dit là-dessus, même en sachant que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de garder son héritage. S'il était honnête avec lui-même (il était sous Veritaserum à cet instant, ça ne pouvait être que ça), il aurait été plus probable que Lucius l'aurait déshérité bien longtemps avant que la situation n'arrive à de telle proportion.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le match se terminait et que les joueurs rentraient. Il revint à lui quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. C'était Potter.

**« - Malfoy ? Que fais-tu ici sans manteau ? » **Demanda-t-il. Dans la chaude lumière provenant de l'intérieur, Draco pouvait voir un froncement de sourcil sur son visage.

Potter avait raison, se rendit-il compte tout à coup. Il avait laissé sa cape dans la maison, mais il ne faisait pas froid.

**« - Sortilège de réchauffement. » **Dit-il au moment même où il le réalisa. C'était un peu déconcertant puisqu'il ne se l'était pas lancé. Cela s'était produit accidentellement, de la même façon que la nourriture qui était devant lui changeait parfois.

**« - Viens. Hermione ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. » **Lui dit Potter en commençant à marcher vers la porte.

Draco hocha distraitement la tête, mais alors il se souvint qu'il devait parler avec lui avant l'arrivée de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

**« - Potter ! Attends ! » **Cria-t-il, et à sa grande mortification, il courut après Potter, le rattrapant in extrémis avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

**« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? » **Potter se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de Potter, Draco dût réfléchir rapidement à la façon d'emmener Potter à parler de Granger au lieu que se soit lui qui la mentionne, parce que c'était purement et simplement honteux.

**« - Je… alors tu vivais au Terrier depuis ces deux derniers mois ? » **Draco se maudit pour son manque d'éloquence. Mais Potter ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, se contentant d'acquiescer en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Draco lui parlait soudainement de ça.

**« - Et… » **Draco se mit soudainement à rougir, mais il pensa tout à coup qu'il avait besoin de connaitre la vérité sur un point aussi. **« - Est-ce vrai ce que Cyrus a insinué ? »**

Potter haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Draco maudit son esprit sombre et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il semblerait qu'il soit forcé de le dire à haute voix.

**« - Est-il vrai que toi et moi avons fais… des choses… avant ? »**

Maintenant, Potter semblait franchement amusé. **« - Qu'en penses-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il. Bon sang !

Draco voulait dire non. Il voulait même être catégorique là-dessus. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, aucun son n'en sortit.

Quelle dose de Veritaserum lui avaient-ils donné ? Il devait y avoir beaucoup plus que seulement trois gouttes dans ce verre si ça marchait encore après tout ce temps… et en plus, il n'en avait bu que quelques gorgées.

**« - Eh bien ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas y penser du tout. » **Répondit finalement Draco, se demandant comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette position.

**« - Alors, pourquoi demandes-tu ? »**

**« - Potter, je veux juste savoir. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »**

**« - Pourquoi est-ce si important si tu ne t'en souviens pas de toute façon ? » **Maintenant, Potter le regarda d'un air maussade. Il se détourna de Draco et ouvrit la porte.

Draco fulminait sur place alors que Potter s'éloignait sans lui fournir la réponse. Il aurait voulu lui crier que c'était important parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne se souvenait pas. Il avait juste _besoin_ de savoir ! Et c'était la vérité absolue.

Et puis, ça arriva. Cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la magie fuyante de Potter parce qu'il n'était même plus là. Le corps de Draco se raidit, ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa tête tourna. Et après ça, il ne sut pas ce qui se passa.

Il se sentait comme s'il avait atterrit dans le souvenir d'une Pensine, mais en même temps, il savait que c'était des pensées provenant de son esprit à lui, différentes sensations l'envahissant. Draco se voyait lui-même beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il se revoyait dans un moment de son passé.

_Draco était en train de courir, pensant qu'il avait besoin de fuir où ça serait fini de lui. Ses parents étaient morts (où le croyait-il, fit l'esprit du Draco adulte dans sa tête), tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais s'il fuyait, alors il pourrait rester en vie. Alors dans un dernier acte désespéré, il courut vers les cachots et vers l'endroit où était retenu Potter. Surement, pensait-il, que s'il le libérait, les sorciers de son côté ne tueraient pas Draco. Au contraire, ils le protégeraient._

_De sa poche, il tira la bague que sa mère lui avait donné : un Portoloin vers un lieu sûr, avait-elle dit. Potter était inconscient et respirait à peine. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le maintenait en vie, mais il était malheureusement évident en le regardant qu'il voulait des renseignements, ou bien, l'avait-il seulement torturé par le plaisir. Non, il ne pensait pas. Mais le fait que Potter était encore en vie signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore obtenu ce qu'il voulait._

_Seulement, l'endroit sécurisé n'était pas là. Ou alors, réalisait Draco avec effroi, il était sécurisé par un sortilège Incartable ou un Fidelus, de sorte qu'il ne serait pas capable de le voir._

_Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de trainer Potter avec lui ailleurs (il n'était pas assez fort pour les faire transplaner tous les deux). Et à part ça, il ne savait pas où aller, et n'était pas assez calme pour réfléchir, même si pourtant ce n'était pas la détermination qui lui manquait…_

L'instant suivant, la scène prit fin et Draco était englouti par un épais brouillard. Quand il put finalement retrouver une vue normale, il était debout au milieu d'un sous-bois et le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes. D'autres souvenirs emplirent l'esprit de Draco à nouveau, remplissant quelques trous de sa mémoire manquante, du moins, il était sûr que c'était ça. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux, comme une photographie sorcière.

_Draco ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sortilège de guérison. A part celui que Pansy utilisait pour soigner les quelques impuretés qu'elle avait sur son teint pâle. Il connaissait également les sortilèges mineurs pour guérir des petites coupures quand il avait besoin de son propre sang pour une potion ou autre, il y avait aussi un sortilège pour nettoyer une plaie qu'il utilisait quand il se coupait la main avec un ingrédient. Dans l'ensemble, c'était vraiment très peu, mais il fut surpris par l'efficacité de la combinaison de ses sorts qu'il lança sur Potter dont les blessures se résorbaient, même s'il ne pouvait pas espérer soigner les dommages internes ni réparer le bras cassé, ni même soigner les dégâts mentaux qu'avaient dû causer les nombreux Doloris que ses bourreaux n'avaient pas manqués d'utiliser._

_Potter était probablement content que la seule personne auprès de lui n'essaye pas de lui faire du mal. Il n'aimait pas Draco (ce dernier n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait reconnu dans un premier temps). Bien sûr, les sorts ne suffisaient pas et Draco se sentait faible, alors ils eurent recours aux contacts corporels._

_Ce n'était pas surprenant, vraiment. Ils devaient dormir près l'un de l'autre pour se tenir mutuellement chaud, Draco n'osait pas quitter Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement récupéré pour le suivre, même si cela signifiait qu'ils devaient manger du pain transfiguré à partir de feuilles mortes ou de saletés, et boire de l'eau convoquée à partir de la rosée du matin. Lorsque Potter eut la fièvre, Draco resta près de lui pour essuyer la moiteur de son front et de ses joues avec un morceau de sa manche imbibée d'eau. Il espérait que Potter ne se souviendrait pas avoir pleurniché pour que Draco ne le laisse pas seul, ou sinon, il lui ferait croire que c'était un de ses rêves fiévreux. Lorsque Potter avait froid et que le sortilège de réchauffement ne suffisait pas, Draco se collait en cuillère derrière Potter. Plus tard, quand les cauchemars vinrent, il le berça comme sa mère ou Pansy avaient fait pour lui. Beaucoup plus tard, quand il fut suffisamment cohérent, Potter lui retourna les attentions._

_Potter fut le premier à embrasser Draco sur le front après un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais, et la nuit suivante, ce baiser fut un peu plus bas. A partir de là, cela devint instinctif et nécessaire. Le lendemain matin, se réveiller avec son corps nu en sueur collé contre un autre était décidément le moment le plus gênant dans la vie de Draco. Mais toute maladresse fut oubliée quand Potter ( à moitié réveillé), lui sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Draco en soupirant de contentement. Plus tard, après avoir découvert que tous les deux, comme deux adolescents en bonne santé qu'ils étaient, eurent une érection matinale, les évènements de la nuit précédentes leur revinrent à la lumière du jour, et aucun d'entre eux aurait pu ou voulu faire croire qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Potter n'hésita même pas à s'écarter de Draco pour lui demander de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage, puisque sa propre baguette magique était resté avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou détruite. Draco n'en fut pas offensé, c'était leur seul moyen de se nettoyer après tout car ils ne trouveraient pas de salle de bain au milieu des bois…_

La scène changea et la brume revint encore. Cette fois, elle se leva presque complètement et quand elle le fit, l'environ avait changé pour se retrouver dans une maison qui semblait familière et des têtes d'elfe de maison aux murs. L'autre Draco était seul avec Potter dans une chambre.

_Près de six semaines s'étaient écoulées entre leur fuite précipitée et leur arrivée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient offert à Draco une protection contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment n'auraient-ils pas pu après qu'il ait sauvé leur précieux Elu ? Mais cela avait acquis une importance secondaire alors que Potter n'essayait même pas de prétendre que la chose entre eux était autre chose que ce qu'elle semblait. Il avait prit pour acquis que Draco reste avec lui, et s'était rebiffé avec véhémence contre ses copains quand Weasley et Granger avaient protestés contre sa présence. Et Draco avait le sentiment que même s'il avait tout perdu avec la mort de ses parents, il avait gagné quelque chose de nouveau et de précieux que cet arrangement lui fournissait._

_Draco vit son jeune lui se placer devant Potter et prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes, la soulevant jusqu'à son cœur en un geste vraiment ridicule et indigne de lui. Son visage reflétait des sentiments qu'il était pourtant certain n'avoir jamais connu._

_**« - Harry. » **__Dit-il. __**« - Je t'aime. »**_

_L'instant d'après, le bras de Potter passa autour de la taille de son lui plus jeune. Le brouillard commença à tomber et Draco ne put pas voir ce qui se passa, mais il put entre les mots de Potter._

_**« - Je t'aime aussi, Draco… »**_

La scène suivante se déroula dans une cuisine qui semblait maintenant familière à Draco alors qu'il était aussi autour d'une table entouré de tête rousse et Potter à ses côtés, buvant du thé.

_C'est alors qu'il apprit que ses parents, contre toute attente, étaient encore en vie. Feindre la mort était un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont ses parents avaient malheureusement omis de l'informer avant. Après ça, pendant une attaque ennemie au 12 Square Grimmauld, il se retrouva face à son père, et il fut tellement choqué qu'il oublia toute ce qui l'entourait pendant quelques minutes, ce qui laissa assez de temps à son père pour s'emparer de son bras et transplaner chez eux._

La transition se fit presque instantanément. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il ressentit l'état groggy qu'on ressentait généralement au réveil. Il sut immédiatement qu'il était couché dans un lit, et regardant autour de lui, il reconnut sa chambre chez Snape. Il portait sa chemise de nuit et rien d'autre, mais les couvertures étaient tirées jusqu'au menton.

Il y avait un verre d'eau et une sorte de potion sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit, mais quand il tendit la main vers elle, il aperçut quelque chose de rouge du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si surpris. Il fallait s'y attendre, vraiment, mais il haleta quand même quand ses yeux enregistrèrent le canapé rouge de Potter et la tête brune hirsute dépassant du plaid rouge qui le recouvrait.

_**A suivre…**_


	30. Chapitre 30

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 30**

**« - Le Doc a dit que tu devais la boire dès que tu te réveilles. » **Fit la voix de Potter dans l'obscurité.

Potter bâilla et s'assit sur son lit de fortune, la couverture serrée autour de son corps. Il faisait un peu froid dans la chambre, remarqua Draco, bien que ses propres couvertures chaudes faisaient un bon travail de garder le froid à distance. C'était de la faute de Potter s'il faisait froid. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de dormir dans la chambre de Draco en premier lieu ?

**« - Pourquoi es-tu ici, Potter ? » **Interrogea Draco, cherchant à masquer sa surprise en agissant d'un air offensé. **« - Es-tu en train de m'espionner dans mon sommeil ? »**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis un rire soudain provenant de Potter fit réaliser à Draco combien ça sonnait enfantin. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait réveillé, après tout. Ou était-ce son esprit qui tournait moins bien après ce rêve étrange ?

S'en rappelant, l'esprit de Draco fut alors assaillis par une série d'images très réalistes sorties de son rêve, concernant Potter et lui, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans différentes positions et disant ou faisant des choses qui lui donnait mal à la tête et comprimait sa cage thoracique, ce qui rendait sa respiration difficile.

Draco secoua la tête, essayant de les chasser de son esprit en les remplaçant par des souvenirs de son enfance et de ses parents. Il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'était devenu une routine qu'il utilisait pour mettre un terme aux images gênantes qui accompagnait toujours ses rêves chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait. Habituellement, ça fonctionnait bien, et les symptômes diminuaient complètement après quelques secondes.

Pas aujourd'hui, cependant. Tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis, les éclairs perfides de son rêves étaient de retour, inondant son esprit. La réaction qu'ils provoquaient dans son corps fut également instantanée et plus grave que jamais.

Draco se balança d'avant en arrière quand une nouvelle vague de maux de tête arriva, et l'air ne semblait plus être en mesure d'entrer dans ses poumons par sa trachée. Après quelques secondes où il tenta désespérément de respirer en vain, il réalisa qu'il s'étoufferait si la pression croissante sur sa poitrine ne disparaissait pas bientôt. Il savait qu'il était pris de panique, mais la connaissance de ce fait ne fit qu'empirer son état au lieu de l'aider à le surmonter. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir à coup sûr si ça ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt.

Potter sembla remarquer son état car à travers les points noirs qui dansaient devant les yeux de Draco, il put le voir bondir de son lit et se précipiter vers lui. A sa grande horreur, ses symptômes empiraient à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuée.

Draco voulut crier à Potter de s'en aller, de le laisser seul, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et bien sûr, Potter n'aurait pas voulu l'écouter même s'il l'aurait entendu. En fin de compte, Draco pensa que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour remédier à la situation était de fermer les yeux et prétendre que Potter n'était pas là du tout.

Il sentit un bras autour de son torse, et sachant qu'il appartenait à Potter, le toucher fut comme des braises sur sa peau. Draco était convaincu que s'il ouvrait les yeux, les marques de brûlures seraient là pour de vrai. Dans tous les cas, Potter était prompt à agir. Dans l'instant qui suivit, Draco avait froid et sentait quelque chose être pressé entre ses lèvres, cliquetant contre ses dents serrées. Il reconnut être une fiole de potion et força sa bouche à s'ouvrir. Quelque soit ce qui était dedans, ça ne pouvait pas rendre la situation pire que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Le liquide était froid et épais, il avait un goût de métal dans sa bouche, mais au moins, l'effet fut instantané. Le corps de Draco chuta en arrière et ses poumons se remplirent d'air avec un grand soulagement. Sa tête avait également cessée de lui faire mal, et le toucher de Potter, qu'il pouvait encore sentir à travers sa chemise de nuit, avait cessé de le brûler. Il aurait bien voulu s'arracher à son contact, mais il était trop heureux d'être de nouveau capable de respirer pour se laisser déranger par une telle nuisance.

Après quelques minutes de repos et de calme pour remercier tous ceux qui était là pour le garder en vie, Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, repoussant le bras qui l'avait soutenu. Un reste de potion persistait encore sur ses dents et son palais et il n'aurait pas été contre un verre d'eau.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » **Croassa-t-il et il toussa quand un peu de résidu de potion fut accidentellement aspirée dans sa trachée. Potter lui tendit un verre d'eau sans un mot. Draco l'accepta et but avidement.

**« - De quoi te souviens-tu ? » **Fit la réaction de Potter. Cela surpris un peu Draco, mais, connaissant son histoire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment reproché à Potter de le demander.

Avant de donner une réponse, il se demanda s'il devait le faire ou tout simplement le renvoyer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de son état de santé avec Potter, mais voyant que Potter était sa seule source d'information disponible, il ravala les insultes qui étaient sur le bout de sa langue et décida de coopérer.

**« - Nous étions hors du Terrier. Je t'ai demandé de me dire s'il était vrai que nous avions eu une relation… pendant la guerre. Tu as refusé de répondre et ça m'a mit en colère. Tu m'as laissé seul… et ensuite, je me suis réveillé ici. » **Draco fut surpris par le calme dont il faisait preuve tout en récitant ces choses, étant donné que, comme il le réalisé maintenant, c'était la faute de Potter si tout ça était arrivé. Il soupçonnait que ça devait être un effet de la potion qu'il venait de boire. Il devait y avoir un sédatif dedans.

**« - Tu t'es évanoui. » **Dit Potter après quelques secondes de silence.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec quelque chose comme 'Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident' inscrit sur son visage, ce qui n'était pas très efficace puisque la pièce était presque plongé dans le noir. Potter ne réagit pas du tout. Il resta assit là, immobile.

_Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi près de moi ?_ Se demanda Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'éloigner.

**« - As-tu… » **La voix de Potter sonnait étrangement. **« - Malfoy, as-tu… vu… des choses ? Quand tu étais inconscient. » **Précisa Potter.

Malgré le calme contre nature qui gardait actuellement ses émotions sous contrôle, le cœur de Draco s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes lorsque la question atteignit ses oreilles.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

Potter ne semblait pas à l'aise.

**« - Je veux dire… des choses au sujet de… nous. »**

Draco se raidit. Pendant un bref instant, il fut sur le point de paniquer, craignant que cette question déclenche à nouveau des flashbacks indésirables. Il était sur le point de blâmer Potter sur ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait, mais la potion le rendait tellement calme qu'il en fut incapable. Ce qui était un soulagement, parce que Draco sentait qu'il avait _besoin_ de savoir pourquoi toutes ces choses lui arrivaient, et il semblerait que Potter avait la réponse.

**« - Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas être le premier à donner des informations.

Potter se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux avant de marmonner la réponse, et Draco eut du mal à comprendre ses paroles.

**« - Tu parlais quand tu étais inconscient… »**

Draco fit un bruit de gorge surpris. **« - Donc, **_**tu**_** m'espionnais ! »**

Il pouvait presque sentir Potter lever les yeux au ciel de frustration.

**« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » **Demanda Potter avec une férocité brutale, fixant son regard sur Draco.

Draco fut heureux que le Veritaserum ait déjà disparu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait que son rêve était bien plus que ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer comment il le savait, il avait juste ce sentiment à ce sujet. Mais les évènements qu'il avait revus tout en étant inconscient étaient tout simplement trop catastrophiques à accepter que se soit plus que le produit de son imagination. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être réels, et si c'était le cas, Potter n'avait pas le droit de le demander.

**« - Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! » **Répliqua Draco, se détournant.

Potter fit un bruit haletant. Il saisit l'épaule de Draco et le tira en arrière pour qu'ils se fassent à nouveau face, et ses yeux transpercèrent Draco comme s'il voulait regarder droit dans son âme. Draco cligna des yeux et détourna les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Potter était un Legilimen. Même s'il l'était, il n'aurait certainement pas été en mesure de lancer le sort sans dire l'incantation et sans sa baguette. Snape pouvait le faire seulement parce qu'il connaissait Draco depuis très longtemps. Cependant, la prudence ne faisait jamais de mal.

**« - Réponds-moi, Malfoy ! » **Aboya Potter, mais il semblait avoir compris qu'il était impoli parce qu'il contraint sa voix à redevenir normale. **« - Très bien. Si tu ne me dis pas, je vais te le dire, il suffit juste de faire un signe si je devine juste. »**

Draco essaya de se débarrasser de la main qui tenait son épaule, mais Potter ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il semblerait qu'il ait interprété son geste comme un signe d'accord.

**« - Laisse-moi réfléchir… d'abord, je t'ai entendu marmonner quelque chose au sujet de cachot, tes parents, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et un Portoloin. Je pense que tu as revu le moment où tu es venu me chercher à l'époque où j'étais prisonnier de Voldemort. Ai-je raison ? »**

Draco hocha la tête à contrecœur.

**« - Plus tard, tu as parlé d'une forêt. Tu as dit qu'il y avait du sang partout, et puis tu as commencé à murmurer des sortilèges de soin. Je suppose que c'était quand on se cachait dans la forêt après notre fuite. »**

**« - Oui… »**

Et puis, l'inconfort de Draco augmenta à mesure que Potter racontait tout ce dont Draco avait rêvé, comme s'il avait été là et avait vu ces choses aux côtés de Draco (tous les détails grivois inclus). Draco devint de plus en plus nerveux, se tortillant sous la main ferme sur son épaule. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que si _c'était_ vrai, Potter avait été là aussi.

Si Draco avait besoin d'autres preuves que ces choses n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de son imagination, les voici. Apparemment, ses rêves n'étaient pas seulement cela, mais des souvenirs enfouis si profondément en lui que seul son subconscient y avaient accès. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander à lui ou à Potter pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus, car il était évident qu'il avait choisi d'oublier, et avec une bonne raison. Il serait mort heureux s'il n'avait jamais retrouvé ces souvenirs.

**« - J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? » **La voix de Potter semblait étrangement distante, même s'il était assit juste à côté de lui. **« - Malfoy ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne veux pas faire une rechute, si ? »**

Draco secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte que Potter avait raison et que c'était dangereux de se laisser dériver. La prise de Potter sur son bras aida Draco à revenir dans l'instant présent. Il leva la tête et regarda le brun, notant distraitement que l'aube était presque là, et que la lumière qui provenait maintenant de l'extérieur était assez forte pour être en mesure de le distinguer plus.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Potter le regardait, renfrogné, et ne parvenant pas à masquer complètement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Curieusement, cette fois Draco n'avait pas envie de commenter ce fait.

**« - Oui. Merci. »**

C'était curieux d'entendre ce mot dans sa propre bouche, et Potter haussa les épaules. Mais c'était encore plus étrange de ce que cela signifiait. Car il était forcé de reconnaitre qu'il était impliqué dans une relation avec Potter était une mauvaise chose, mais savoir qu'il avait des trous dans sa mémoire et qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout était bien pire. Il fut reconnaissant que Potter n'en rajoute pas plus, même s'il lui en voulait encore.

**« - Bon. » **Potter acquiesça distraitement. **« - Malfoy, tu dois comprendre. Il est essentiel que je sache ça, donc s'il te plait, dis-moi la vérité. As-tu oui ou non vu ce que je viens de décrire ? »**

**« - Pourquoi est-ce si important ? » **Demanda Draco, plus las qu'irrité. Il aurait pensé que Potter, étant un ancien Gryffondor, n'aurait pas autant envie de le voir si profondément humilié. Apparemment, il avait tort.

Potter sembla frustré par l'obstination de Draco. Il le regarda comme s'il était très concentré sur la préservation de son sang-froid avant de répondre.

**« - Je ne peux pas te dire la raison exacte. » **Dit-il avec un soupir. **« - Podmore nous a conseillé de ne pas te dire tout ce qui te dérange. On pourrait déclencher des crises semblable à celle que tu viens d'avoir. Mais crois-moi quand je dis que **_**c'est**_** important que nous sachions ce qui se passe en toi. »**

Draco déglutit. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de parler des 'souvenirs' de son passé qu'il avait manifestement choisi d'oublier, mais il n'était pas habitué à ce que Potter soit si personnel avec lui. Il avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même de lui faire confiance parce que pour être honnête, il ne le voulait pas. mais il n'était pas si naïf, il savait que ces lacunes n'étaient pas un danger pour sa santé. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**« - Oui, Potter. J'ai vu exactement ce que tu as décrit. A chaque mot près. Content maintenant ? » **Dit Draco en serrant les dents.

Mais à travers son propre air renfrogné, il pouvait voir que Potter n'était pas heureux. En fait, il avait craint que ce soit vrai. Draco était confus par ça. Est-ce que Potter était consterné que Draco ait découvert la vérité ? Ne voulait-il pas lui dire ? N'était-ce pas Potter qui dépérissait secrètement de Draco ?

**« - Quel est ton problème maintenant ? » **Aboya Draco avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Non, non, non. Il _n'était_ _pas_ offensé par la possibilité que Potter ne voulait peut-être pas lui dire parce qu'il n'aimait plus Draco… de cette façon…

De manière inattendue, la scène de son rêve où il avouait son amour à Potter lui revint à l'esprit, spontanément, et il y avait ce sentiment d'appartenance qui l'accompagnait et qui était si peu familier…

Et il se sentait mal. C'était comme l'écho d'une émotion d'une vie antérieure. Où comme si ce n'était pas Draco qui ressentait, mais un étranger. Et malgré ça, il se sentait encore dépourvu que se soit plus qu'un souvenir, toujours la nostalgie pour que se soit réel et pas seulement une ombre fanée, une impression de déjà vu. Il ne comprenait pas.

**« - Malfoy ! »**

Draco reprit tout à coup conscience que Potter l'appelait par son nom depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il pouvait se débarrasser de ces pensées ridicules de cette façon, et leva les yeux vers lui. il fut surpris par le fait que maintenant il était réellement en mesure de voir ses traits fatigués, alors que le soleil du petit matin s'était levé pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

**« - Malfoy, tu dois m'écouter. » **Potter saisit ses deux épaules, le secouant légèrement comme pour essayer de l'empêcher de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ou pour arrêter de penser à lui, c'était plus susceptible, et Draco devait probablement lui en être reconnaissant pour ses efforts.

**« - Je t'écoute. » **Dit-il en clignant des yeux.

Potter fit une pause pendant une seconde pour sonder les yeux de Draco, puis hocha la tête pour lui-même, comme s'il confirmait intérieurement le fait qu'effectivement, il l'écoutait.

**« - Maintenant. Tu ne dois pas essayer de forcer les souvenirs de refaire surface. En fait, ça serait mieux si tu pouvais faire semblant que tu n'as toujours aucun souvenir… juste oublier, d'accord ? »**

Dire que ce n'était pas ce que Draco avait prévu d'entendre était un euphémisme.

**« - Quoi et pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

**« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. N'as-tu pas écouté ? » **Répliqua Potter, mais à l'horreur de Draco, il n'était pas seulement irrité, mais aussi un peu inquiet. De quoi avait peur Potter ? **« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as été proche de perdre le bébé cette nuit. Le Doc a réussi à stabiliser ton état avec ses potions, si cela arrive de nouveau, ça ne pourra pas aller aussi loin. Mais ça pourrait quand même blesser l'un de vous, et je pense que tu ne veux pas ça. Tu comprends ? »**

Draco hocha la tête avec hésitation.

**« - Mais… que puis-je faire ? »**

**« - Juste… » **Potter secoua la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué et plus jeune que son âge. L'image lui rappela le Potter adolescent de son rêve : de grandes cernes sous les yeux, mais déterminé à gagner cette guerre et ayant toujours un sourire pour Draco… non, c'est le genre de pensée dangereuse qu'il devait éviter.

**« - Juste… soit toi-même. Ignore tout ce qui n'a pas de sens ou que tu ne veux pas voir. » **Potter haussa les épaules avec une expression d'impuissance mélangé à de l'amusement.

Draco s'en moquait, mais il savait que Potter avait raison pour une fois.

**« - Alors qu'en est-il de Granger ? » **Demanda-t-il, tenant compte des conseils de Potter et changeant brusquement de sujet.

**« - Qu'en est-il ? » **Répéta Potter en clignant des yeux comme un hibou derrière ses lunettes, prenant Draco au dépourvu.

**« - Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es d'habitude, Potter. Lui as-tu parlé des modifications de la loi ? »**

Potter secoua la tête.

**« - Penses-y. »**

**« - Ecoute, Malfoy. Je ne l'ai pas oublié ou quoi que se soit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir avec… » **Il agita vaguement la main en direction de Draco. **« - Tout le reste. »**

Draco l'aurait presque cru s'il n'avait pas aperçu une lueur de réticence dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les détourne.

**« - Quoi ? Tu veux que je te tienne la main pendant que tu le fais ? » **Demanda sarcastiquement Draco et puis, voyant l'éclair de surprise dans les yeux de Potter, il révisa ses paroles. **« - Au sens figuré. »**

**« - Non, je le ferais. » **Grommela Potter. Draco hocha la tête.

**« - Je peux seulement espérer que la prochaine fois que tu reviendras, tu lui auras parlé de ça. » **Comme il le lui avait demandé, Draco ignora le murmure de Potter. **« - Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je suis toujours fatigué et j'ai besoin de dormir. »**

C'était vrai aussi. La potion le rendait groggy, et il avait besoin de récupérer.

**« - Avec plaisir. » **Potter tentait de se moquer de lui, mais étant un Gryffondor, il n'arrivait pas à des résultats très bien. Il était presque sorti de la chambre quand Draco se souvint de quelque chose et le rappela.

**« - Potter ! »**

**« - Ouais ? Qu'y-a-t-il maintenant ? »**

**« - N'oublie pas le canapé ! »**

* * *

Quant Draco se réveilla beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi, il trouva Snape dans le salon et bizarrement de bonne humeur.

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous célébrez ? » **Draco haussa un sourcil quand l'homme leva son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans sa direction.

**« - La raison, demandez-vous ? » **La voix de Snape indiquait qu'il avait déjà bu un trop grand nombre de verre déjà. **« - Bien sûr, il y a un raison. C'est le fait que j'ai **_**enfin**_** retrouvé ma maison pour moi seul. Vous serez parti très bientôt. » **Son discours se termina dans une petite voix chantante assez horrible à écouter.

**« - Eh bien, oui. » **Dit Draco. **« - Dès que j'aurais trouvé une maison convenable… »**

**« - Non, non, non ! » **Lui dit Snape avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux. **« - Vous partez d'ici ce soir. Demain matin au plus tard. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Draco, indigné. Snape était censé prendre soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi pensait-il maintenant en jetant Draco hors de sa maison ? **« - Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Il n'y a aucune chance que je trouve un logement si vite… »**

**« - Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur ! » **Snape lui _sourit_ ! **« - Vous n'avez même pas besoin de chercher. Vous irez chez Potter. »**

**« - Quoi ? **_**A-t-il**_** dit que… ? »**

**« - Potter ? Non. » **Snape se versa un autre verre. **« - Je suis allez voir Miss Granger ce matin. Elle a dit de vous faire dire de ne pas vous inquiéter à ce sujet, parce qu'elle a tout entendu de Molly Weasley qu'elle allait faire de son mieux afin de le rendre possible. N'est-elle pas une sorcière brillante ? Tout simplement génial ! »**

Draco hocha la tête, consterné. Il était méfiant du fait que Snape ait 'accidentellement' croisé Granger ce matin et lui ait parlé. Et il devrait vraiment arrêter la bouteille, ou au moins s'en tenir éloigné tant que Draco était là. D'autre part, il était heureux que la question de son héritage ne soit plus entre les mains de Potter pour la première fois, il admettait que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait un esprit vif.

Et puis, il se souvint d'autres commentaires de Snape.

**« - Que voulez-vous dire par je dois emménager avec Potter ? » **Il en était bouche bée de choc. Il devait se marier avec lui, bien sûr, mais qui a dit qu'il était d'accord pour cohabiter avec lui ? Podmore ne recommanderait certainement pas que Draco vive avec un rappel constant de ce qu'il ne devait justement pas se souvenir. Est-ce que Snape le voulait vraiment hors de chez lui le plus tôt possible ?

**« - Non. » **Dit-il catégoriquement. Snape ne pouvait pas le forcer, n'est-ce pas ?

**« - Si. » **Contra Snape, l'alcool rendant sa voix étrangement calme. Ca ressemblait plus comme s'il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose au lieu de tenir une conversation. Ça sonnait comme si la question était déjà décidé et qu'il devait seulement informer Draco du résultat.

**« - Non. » **Répéta Draco. Il se fichait de paraitre comme un enfant gâté qu'il était certainement.

**« - Si. »**

**« - Non ! »**

**« - Si. »**

**« - NON ! »**

**« - Si. »**

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à crier pour que son opinion soit entendue, mais l'expression ivre de Snape lui rappelait étrangement celle du Professeur Dumbledore quand il avait annoncé à Draco durant sa Cinquième Année que son père avait été arrêté et expédié à Azkaban. Il referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour riposter. Cela n'avait aucun sens de discuter avec lui quand il était comme ça. Draco devait attendre que Snape soit sobre à nouveau, mais s'il avait de la chance, il aurait alors tout oublié de son idée ridicule de ce moment.

Comme si Draco n'avait pas assez de soucis _sans _ça.

Podmore arriva quelques heures plus tard par la Cheminette, alors que Draco s'évertuait à faire oublier sa présence à Snape. Il fit un examen superficiel à Draco en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête en répétant ce que Potter lui avait déjà dit la veille. La seule explication qu'il était prêt à donner fut celle sur le pourquoi Draco devait prendre la potion calmante, c'est que quand il avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, le sort qu'on lui avait jeté par le passé avait mal réagi et que son corps avait utilisé une quantité importante de magie. Cela s'était ressentit jusqu'à la barrière magique autour du fœtus. Si Draco ne voulait pas que cette protection s'effondre et que son enfant soit attaqué par sa magie, ou l'inverse, que la magie de l'enfant attaque la sienne, il devait prendre grand soin à ce qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas.

Cette explication était légèrement meilleure que celle de Potter, mais elle faisait également plus peur à Draco, et le fait qu'il puisse presque sentir la nausée quand Podmore mentionna le sortilège de mémoire n'aida pas à calmer ses nerfs.

Malheureusement, la présence de Snape ne l'aida pas à atténuer le stress causé par la connaissance du danger, alors que l'homme s'évertuait à insister sur le déménagement de Draco dans les prochains jours. Il semblerait qu'il avait entamé une sorte d'attaque sur tous les fronts contre Draco. Tout d'abord, au milieu d'une conversation, il lâcha avec désinvolture qu'au moment où Draco déménagerait, il l'aiderait à emballer ses affaires. Puis il avait toutes ces indications : la Gazette laissée ouverte à la page des annonces immobilières, les plaintes constantes comme quoi il n'avait plus de temps libre pour lui ou ses potions, mais le comble fut quand il essaya de convaincre Potter que Draco voulait vivre avec lui, seulement qu'il était _trop timide_ pour demander directement.

Il n'avait évidement pas fallu s'attendre à ce que Potter insiste pour rester avec Draco après avoir entendu ça. C'était amusant d'observer leur petit échange : Snape essayant de revenir sur ses paroles alors que Potter devenait de plus en plus nerveux, comme si c'était lui qui devait subir les conséquences. Potter avait même inventé une jolie excuse comme quoi Podmore lui avait seulement demandé d'être là pour Draco, pour s'assurer que rien n'arrivait, que Snape était bien placé pour le reste. Bien sûr ! Potter devait déjà savoir que les mauvaises choses arrivaient à Draco chaque fois qu'il _était_ là.

S'il ne comptait pas les relances lancinantes de Snape qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs, Draco avait passé les derniers jours sans Potter. Il prenait la potion que Podmore lui avait prescrite régulièrement, et essayait de ne pas s'interroger sur les images bizarres qui lui venaient en tête, comme Potter le lui avait conseillé. Ses tentatives d'ignorer ses souvenirs malheureux furent un succès complet. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter maintenant pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Snape ne se laissait pas prendre pour un fou non plus. Il avait dû boire quelques verres avant ça, parce qu'il commençait à hurler à Potter qu'il devait prendre soin de Draco au lieu que se soit lui que le fasse.

**« - C'est ce que je suis exactement en train de faire. » **Dit Potter avec une grimace car Snape s'était trop penché vers lui et avait saupoudré ses lunettes de postillons.

**« - Essayer ailleurs ! Ce que vous me verser ne m'aide pas à supporter votre présence en plus ! Je reviens avec vos potions dans un instant. Vous savez où est la porte. »**

Sur ce, Snape claqua la porte du salon.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

**« - Potter ? »**

**« - Ouais ? » **Il semblerait que Potter ne remarque que maintenant la présence de Draco. Il sursauta un peu et se tourna vers lui.

**« - Qu'est-ce que Snape veut dire par ce que tu lui verses ? Est-ce que tu le paye ? »**

Potter eut un rire nerveux et passa ses cheveux dans son épaisse et hirsute crinière noire.

**« - Il avait la potion que je dois prendre pour… tu sais… je le paye pour qu'il me la donne. » **Draco n'aurait certainement pas pensé que voir Potter rougir ainsi était adorable. C'était là un Draco d'un autre temps qui pensait, et il était grand temps qu'il apprenne à différencier ses pensées entre passé et présent.

**« - Pourquoi, tu pensais à autre chose ? » **Demanda Potter quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment perplexe.

**« - J'avais rien en tête. » **Draco secoua la tête. Pendant un moment, il avait le sentiment angoissant que Potter donnait de l'argent à Snape pour qu'il garde Draco. Mais ce n'était qu'une bêtise. Si Snape aurait voulu être dédommagé, il l'aurait dit à Draco. Il n'était certainement pas du genre à avoir peur de demander des comptes, et Draco était parfaitement capable de le payer.

**« - Voilà, Potter. » **Snape était de retour avec une petite boite en bois semblable à celle que Draco avait vu dans le bureau de Potter au Ministère. Il la donna à Potter, puis son regard dériva vers Draco.

**« - Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? Je pensais que vous seriez en train d'emballer vos affaires. » **Dit-il avec humeur.

**« - Snape, ne faites pas ça. Vous savez que je ne peux pas prendre Malfoy dans mon appartement. Même s'il n'aurait pas été détruit, j'ai déjà un acheteur pour lui. je séjourne actuellement chez les Weasley… »**

**« - Prenez un hôtel alors, que m'importe ? »**

**« - Et qu'en est-il du Serment ? Votre promesse ne consiste-t-elle pas à protéger Malfoy ? » **Et comment Potter était au courant ? Se demanda Draco, mais la question était encore valable.

Snape renifla de dérision, ne montrant aucun signe de surprise.

**« - C'est ce que je fais. Je le protège : de **_**moi-même.**_** Parce que si je dois encore supporter sa présence, je jure que je lui raconterais tout, sans prendre de gant. Et je me fiche de ce que Podmore dit ou ce que Lucius à fait… »**

Apparemment, Snape s'en fichait de ce qu'il disait maintenant. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais Potter redressa brusquement la tête pour regarder en direction de là où Draco avait été, parce que maintenant, il était au sol. Il entendit du bruit autour de lui, mais déjà ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et il avait la migraine et des nausées, heureusement il ne s'étouffait pas cette fois. Son corps fit à demi-soulevé par deux bras vigoureux et il se retrouva enveloppé par le parfum de Potter qu'il n'aurait pas cru être capable de reconnaitre jusqu'à maintenant.

**« - Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu agis comme s'il a tué ton chiot ou quelque chose, je pensais que vous l'appréciez mieux que moi. Qu'est-ce que le… » **Fut la dernière chose que Draco entendit de Potter avant de sombrer dans la noirceur qui l'envahissait.

_Il était de retour au manoir, assit sur une chaise, alors que l'appréhension s'infiltrait lentement dans chacun de ses pores. Son père était debout devant lui, mais il ne s'occupait pas de Draco. Sa baguette était plongée dans la Pensine devant lui qui contenait des morceaux de souvenirs de Draco sur les dernière semaines – ou plus précisément, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était censé croire que c'était ses souvenirs._

_Son père remuait lentement la substance blanchâtre avec sa baguette, regardant rapidement les images qui dérivaient à la surface. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant l'indécision sur le visage de son père. Il était maintenant censé apporter la Pensine au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pas tergiverser avec elle. Son père n'était pas Legilimen et, comme prévu, il aimait trop Draco pour laisser son Maitre l'interroger. Draco avait besoin qu'il emmène cela directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que le plan fonctionne. Et puis, si cela fonctionnait, Potter allait gagner et ses parents et lui seraient libres._

_Il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père. Maintenant que les souvenirs étaient stockés en toute sécurité dans la Pensine, le seul choix logique était que Lucius l'apporte au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Si ce n'est pas…_

_La réalisation frappa Draco comme un Experlliarmus en pleine poitrine. Il voulut crier à son père de ne pas faire ce qu'il pensait que Lucius était sur le point de faire, mais c'était juste une seconde trop tard. Dans l'instant suivant, le visage de son père disparut sous la surface du liquide brillant et la voix de Draco ne l'atteint pas._

_Il dut s'écouler seulement dix minutes, pas plus, quand son père se redressa avec une dangereuse lueur dans les yeux. Il se tourna vers Draco comme s'il voyait un étranger au lieu de son fils, l'horreur et le dégout clairement inscrit sur son visage. Draco n'avait pas prévu que son père aille fouiller le contenu de la Pensine. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu ainsi. Mais maintenant, il semblait qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de lui révéler son plan s'il voulait sortir de cette situation sain et sauf._

_Draco passa des heures a essayé de tout expliquer. Il énuméra toutes les raisons, il avait pratiquement trahi le plan sans avoir aucune garantie de la fiabilité de son père. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais ça n'avait pas encore marché. Son père ne l'avait pas cru, mais Draco avait plaidé de l'écouter. Le faible enchantement sur ses souvenirs n'avait pas résisté. Bien sûr, ça aurait été si ça avait marché sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fichu Granger pour son expertise ! Maudit soit son père pour ne pas avoir fait comme prévu. Pourquoi s'était penché dans la Pensine ?_

_Draco fut laissé seul. Il entendit ses parents parler entre eux dans la pièce à côté, et les faibles intonations qui lui parvenaient lui montrait que son père semblait paniqué et sa mère fatigué d'être la voix de la raison._

_**« - Narcissa, je sais que ça ne ressemble pas à Draco d'aller faire quelque chose comme… ça. Il ne voudrait pas abandonner sa famille… »**_

_**« - Lucius, tu es celui qui l'a envoyé là-bas. »**_

_**« - Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle et tu le sais. Il devait se rendre et infiltrer leur rang, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait aussi changer de camps. »**_

_**« - Il est ici maintenant. Il n'a pas changé de camps. »**_

_**« - Narcissa, tu ne comprends toujours pas. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, ni entendu ce que j'ai entendu. Je sais que nous ne voulons pas qu'il devienne… c'est trop vile pour dire les mots. Je ne veux pas penser que mon fils soit comme ça. S'il avait toute sa tête, il ne le voudrait pas non plus. Et c'est exactement mon point de vue. »**_

_**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**_

_**« - N'est-ce pas évident ? Dumbledore, malgré son grand âge, est encore un puissant sorcier à l'esprit tordu. Je parie mon titre qu'il a dû jeter un sort sur son précieux Elu qui fonctionne sur les ennemis qui sont proches de lui. Draco est affecté par une sorte de malédiction qui lui tourne lentement la tête et le fait se soucier de Potter. Je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ces choses **__ignobles__** de son plein gré. Et je ne le blâme pas pour ça. Si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est ce vieux fou. Ou moi, parce que c'était mon idée de le mettre dans une telle situation dangereuse… »**_

_**« - Il ne lui serait rien arrivé s'il avait su nos véritables intentions. Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment des accusations. Calme-toi, Lucius ! Tu ne sauras pas accomplir quoi que se soit sous la panique. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr, je le sais. »**_

_**« - Et ne culpabilise pas non plus. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ça. Il va s'en sortir. Il a juste besoin de passer du temps avec nous, loin de ce… **__garçon__**. » **__Sa mère était trop bien élevée pour dire des gros mots, mais elle pouvait rendre des mots ordinaires en pire insulte quand elle y mettait son aversion dans sa voix._

_Son père soupira. Il y eut une pause alors qu'ils devaient être perdus dans leurs pensées, et le mauvais pressentiment de Draco augmenta à chaque secondes écoulées. Enfin, son père parla de nouveau._

_**« - Je vais voir ce que je peux découvrir sur ce sortilège. Et je jure que je vais ramener notre Draco, quel qu'en soit le prix. »**_

_**« - Lucius ! » **__Sa mère semblait soudainement inquiète._

_**« - Oui ? »**_

_**« - S'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal ! »**_

_**« - Narcissa, si je ne peux pas briser ce sortilège, alors**__ je __**vais lui faire du mal. Crois-moi quand je dis qu'il ne l'aurait pas eu autrement. Si tu le connais, tu le sais aussi bien. »**_

_Draco n'entendit pas la réponse de sa mère._

_**A suivre…**_


	31. Chapitre 31

_**Guest :** Et oui, Lucius et Narcissa ont su jouer sur les deux tableaux pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop perdre de plumes. Mais ils n'avaient pas envisagé que leur fils tournerait d'une façon qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu._

_Comme tu le dis, ça va être dur de le réveiller notre blondinet et qu'il retrouve ses sentiments passés surtout. Le temps n'a pas trop joué en sa faveur mais qui sait…. ?_

_La suite se trouve juste en-dessous alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 31**

Après le rêve de ses parents, Draco se réveilla, encore tout étourdi. Il était trop désorienté pour être en mesure de reconnaitre son lit, mais assez conscient que Potter le portait toujours. Merci Merlin, il n'était pas assez sensible à la malédiction (dont il savait maintenant qu'il la devait à son père) pour en souffrir. Il pouvait entendre Snape et Potter crier, il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que ça devait être à cause de lui. A la fin de la dispute, Snape se retira dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui, tandis que Potter emmenait Draco dans sa chambre, le posait sur son lit et commençait à emballer ses maigres biens, tout en essayant de répondre aux questions que Draco lui posait. Le fait est que, après s'être évanoui puis s'être réveillé un peu plus tard avec Potter lui disant qu'ils y allaient maintenant, Draco ne se souvenait plus de la conversation précédentes, et donc ses questions n'étaient particulièrement pas lucides.

Draco s'est à demi-attendu à la réapparition du canapé rouge, mais Potter se contenta juste de rétrécir ses affaires pour les mettre dans sa poche, fit se lever Draco et les fit transplaner tous les deux hors de la maison.

Draco ne se souvint pas de l'arrivée, alors il en conclu qu'il avait dû perdre connaissance à nouveau. Ce qu'il se rappelait, cependant, le faisait grincer des dents. Il savait qu'il avait rêvé de Potter et de leur fuite à nouveau, avec tous les petits détails qu'il aurait oublié s'il avait le choix. Il était encore à moitié dans ce rêve, et quand il avait vu Potter, il avait dû le confondre avec celui de son rêve, car il se souvint d'avoir fait de qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il avait eu toute sa tête, comme s'accrocher à lui et lui dire des choses qui aurait mieux fait de rester non-dit. Maintenant qu'il se rappelait de ce visage, Potter semblait mal à l'aise que Draco lui fasse un câlin, il avait voulu tenté de s'écarter de lui au risque de le vexer, mais avait finalement pensé qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu de l'inconscience. Draco regrettait maintenant de ne pas s'être écarté.

Pour ajouter à son humiliation, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas été seul avec Potter quand c'était arrivé. La Sang-de-Bourbe était là pendant un court moment, mais c'était assez long pour assister à la petite scène de Draco. Il pouvait se rappeler que Potter et elle avait discuté un instant, puis avec une inquiétude visible sur le visage, elle lui avait demandé d'une voix douce s'il allait bien, lui parlant comme s'il était un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Ensuite, ils avaient dû lui donner quelque chose à boire, probablement une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve parce qu'après il avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Merci Merlin, parce que d'après ses souvenirs, il n'avait été qu'à un cheveu de sauter sur Potter en se fichant de la lumière du jour et de la présence de Granger.

Au réveil le lendemain matin, Draco se trouvait dans une petite chambre sale, sur un lit étroit. Il s'était attendu à repérer Potter coucher sur son canapé rouge, et était prêt à nier tout ce qui était arrivé la veille, et par conséquent, il fut surpris quand, au lieu de Potter, il trouva Podmore debout au-dessus de lui et en train de l'examiner. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'alarmer de l'absence de Potter.

**« - Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé. » **Lui dit Podmore. **« - As-tu pris la potion que je te donne régulièrement ? »**

Draco cligna des yeux, encore un peu groggy.

**« - Oui, je l'ai prise. »**

L'homme hocha tristement la tête.

**« - C'est bien ce dont j'avais peur. Te demander d'ignorer tes souvenirs n'était pas suffisant. Cela signifie que la situation est pire que ce que j'attendais. »**

**« - Mon enfant ou moi sommes en danger ? » **Demanda Draco. Il n'aimait pas sa voix, elle semblait trop faible et tremblante à son goût.

Podmore le regarda avec un air scrutateur. Puis, il sembla décider quelque chose, car il baissa sa baguette, tira une chaise près du lit et s'installa sur elle, comme s'il se préparait à donner une plus longue explication. Draco se souleva lui-même en position assisse. Il était toujours vêtu de ses robes, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas resté inconscient très longtemps.

**« - Pour l'instant, vous allez tous les deux très bien. » **Commença Podmore, mais il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge. **« - Écoute, Draco. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais je ne pense pas que ça serait bon pour tes nerfs si je te cachais la vérité. Il semblerait que le processus pour retrouver tes souvenirs se soit enclenché et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que ce sortilège sur toi sera brisé pour de bon. En fait, en temps normal ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose parce que l'esprit peut être aussitôt guéri par un guérimage ou la propre magie du sorcier est le meilleur moyen pour se remettre d'un traumatisme psychique de ce genre… mais c'est impossible avec ta grossesse. »**

**« - Donc, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » **Demanda Draco avec une certaine appréhension.

**« - Je pense que tu devrais te soumettre à un examen plus approfondi au sujet de ce sortilège. »**

Draco ne perdit pas de temps pour donner son accord. **« - Très bien. Je serais prêt dès que vous le serez. » **Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Podmore tendit une main pour l'arrêter.

**« - Je voulais dire à St Mangouste. »**

Ce n'était pas ce que Draco s'attendait à entendre.

**« - N'êtes-vous pas qualifié pour traiter des maladies de cette nature ? » **Draco frémit à la pensée de ce qui se passerait s'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital.

**« - Ce n'est pas ça. » **Podmore le regarda avec une légère incertitude. **« - En fait, l'enlèvement et le traitement des sortilèges de Magie Noire est l'une de mes spécialité, mais tu pourrais envisager une deuxième solution. » **Mais cela voudrait dire, pensa Draco, que Cyrus pourrait en apprendre davantage sur son état de santé aussi. Cela pourrait même paraitre dans les journaux qui seraient intéressé rien qu'en entendant le nom de Malfoy. Et Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de donner à sa famille une nouvelle raison de renier son enfant.

**« - Je préfère garder cette affaire loin des yeux du public. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez de quoi je parle. »**

**« - Comme tu voudras. » **Dit Podmore, mais la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco réponde différemment en premier lieu. **« - Dans ce cas, j'ai plusieurs autres examens à te faire subir, mais à part ça, je suggère que nous laissions la nature suivre son cours et aider un peu quand il le faut. »**

**« - Et ça veut dire ? » **Draco n'avait pas la patience pour les jeux de mots actuellement.

**« - Cela veut dire que nous allons encourager tes souvenirs refoulés à sortir par leurs propres moyens. Nous allons commencer par des petites choses, alors quand un autre souvenir sera libéré, tu ne perdras pas conscience. Si c'est trop d'un seul coup, nous aurons une potion à porté de main pour toi, ce qui entrainera une perte temporaire de ta mémoire à court terme. Je sais, je sais. » **Dit Podmore en tendant une main pour arrêter Draco avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre. **« - Je sais comment ça sonne, mais même si elle a le même effet que le sortilège, la potion est plus contrôlé et empêchera ta magie de se mêler au processus de guérison au point que cela pourrait blesser ton enfant. »**

**« - On dirait que vous avez eu le temps d'y réfléchir. » **Se moqua Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas très bien discuter avec Podmore.

**« - C'est vrai. »**

**« - Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire quand vous dites que nous allons commencer par des petites choses ? » **Draco fronça les sourcils.

**« - Eh bien, des souvenirs du temps passé au Square Grimmauld semblent te faire défaut, je pense que recréer les circonstances autour de toi pourrait inciter certains d'entre eux à refaire surface. »**

**« - Est-ce que ça signifie que je dois aller au Square Grimmauld ? » **Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait du nom de l'adresse comme un bien qui se trouvait sur la liste d'héritage de sa mère. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait su que le siège de l'Ordre du Phoenix aurait pu être trouvé dans l'une des maisons d'un de ses Mangemort, le court de la guerre aurait probablement prit une autre tournure.

**« - Non, le bâtiment a été détruit pendant la guerre. Mais quelques-unes des personnes qui vivaient là-bas à l'époque ont pu venir ici. Ainsi, tu seras entouré par eux et cela pourrait réveiller les souvenirs de tes interactions passé avec eux. »**

Draco secoua la tête. Soudain, l'idée ne lui semblait plus si bonne que ça.

**« - Mais je ne connais même pas ces gens. »**

**« - Si tu ne les connais pas, alors ça sera comme quand tu es arrivé là-bas à cette époque. » **Déclara Podmore avec un petit sourire.

**« - Vous y étiez ? » **Demanda Draco, tout à coup conscient qu'il avait dû y être d'une certaine façon.

Podmore hocha la tête. Peut-être que ça expliquait pourquoi le guérisseur l'appelait par son prénom.

**« - Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils m'aider ? » **Draco essayait de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas avoir à le faire, même si au fond, il savait que c'était pour son propre bien. **« - Et où est-on exactement ici ? »**

**« - Ils vont t'aider en guise de faveur à Harry. Et puisque nous ne pouvions pas aller au QG, alors nous sommes allés dans la seconde base, le Terrier. »**

Donc, Draco était de retour au Terrier, et comme il le découvrit plus tard, l'arrangement fut moins temporaire que prévu. Donc d'après les souvenirs de Draco, Snape avait mit sa menace à exécution et l'avait expulsé de chez lui. Du moins, c'est ce que semblait confirmer ses affaires entassées dans un coin de la chambre.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'il avait obtenu la chambre qui avait autrefois appartenu à Percy Weasley, qui passait maintenant quinze longues années à Azkaban, reconnu coupable de trahison. Il avait pourtant eu de la chance, étant donné qu'il aurait normalement dû avoir une peine à perpétuité ou le Baiser du Détraqueur, la seule raison pour laquelle il en avait réchappé était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de qui il avait aidé, et qu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui disait de faire, ce que Draco eut le plaisir d'apprendre d'une Madame Weasley trop émotive à l'heure du dîner. En tout cas, ce que Draco avait déduit de l'explication c'est que Weasley n'aurait pas besoin de sa chambre pour encore cinq bonnes années. Non pas que Draco avait prévu de rester si longtemps. Il voulait avoir sa propre demeure dès que son état de santé le lui permettrait.

Pour une raison quelconque, Draco n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre pourquoi Madame Weasley le traitait comme s'il était maintenant un membre officiel de sa famille, bien qu'il fût sur le point de se marier avec Potter, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Draco aurait aimé que se soit.

Après l'explication de Podmore sur le fait de recréer l'environnement qu'il ne se souvenait pas pour l'intérêt de sa guérison mentale, Draco avait pensé qu'il devrait endurer la compagnie constante de tous les Weasley et des anciens membres. A son grand soulagement, il s'avéra que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'y avait que ceux qui vivaient déjà là : Madame Weasley, la fille qui se présenta comme Ginevra Weasley (Draco ne l'aurait pas reconnu si elle ne s'était pas présentée, car elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite gamine qu'il avait connu à l'école), Potter et le frère ainé qui était là la dernière fois aussi, Draco apprit que son nom était Charlie. Apparemment, il avait prit un long congé indéterminé de son poste de dresseur de dragon après avoir subi une grave blessure. Madame Weasley avait aussi persuadé Podmore de venir s'installer temporairement dans la chambre qui avait autrefois appartenu aux jumeaux, afin qu'il puisse garder un œil constant sur Draco.

Le Terrier n'était pas aussi grand pour que tout le monde y vienne, même temporairement, de sorte que le reste des gens ne venaient qu'à intervalles réguliers. Draco n'avait pas hâte de les rencontrer au moment des repas, des gens qu'il connaissait à peine et qui n'étaient là que pour rendre service à Potter. Bien qu'il fût sûr que le fait qu'ils gagnaient également un repas en faisant ça était une des raisons qu'ils avaient acceptés de l'aider.

La première "session de thérapie" eut lieu juste le premier soir après l'arrivée de Draco. Madame Weasley avait préparé un grand repas, rivalisant presque avec la quantité de nourriture qui était distribué à Poudlard. Les hommes avaient magiquement élargi la cuisine pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer confortablement. Draco était évidemment familier avec les espaces magiquement élargi, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être surpris quand il avait vu pour la première fois la table (presque aussi grande que celles des maisons de Poudlard) et une rangée de chaise soigneusement alignées des deux côtés, bien que la cuisine du Terrier n'avait pas l'air plus grande qu'elle ne l'était précédemment. Il paya cher sa surprise momentanée : Madame Weasley remarquant qu'il se tenait, figé sur place, lui ordonna alors de mettre la table.

Draco fut tellement surpris par ce manque de respect pour son statut social que ses mains se saisirent d'instinct de la pile d'assiette et des serviettes de table qui étaient mis dans ses bras, puis il resta là, ébahi. Il se sentait complètement indigné : comment osait-elle lui donner des ordres ? Même si elle n'avait pas été au-dessous de son statut social pour faire un travail d'elfe de maison, il était toujours un invité. Si c'était de cette façon que Madame Weasley traitait ses invités, alors elle n'avait pas eu le droit de le réprimander pour sa grossièreté la dernière fois qu'il avait été là. Mais toutes ses pensées de protestations glissèrent de son esprit aux mots de Ginevra (elle insista pour qu'il l'appelle 'Ginny') qui lui était destiné.

**« - Ne te contente pas de rester planter là, Malfoy. » **Lui dit-elle avec une voix malicieuse. **« - Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps, mais à ton âge, tu devrais savoir où vont les assiettes. »**

**« - Bien sûr que je le sais ! » **Grogna-t-il en retour, reconnaissant trop tard qu'il était tombé droit dans son piège. Pendant un bref moment, il contempla la pile d'assiettes et de serviettes qu'il avait dans les bras, toujours offensé, puis il se souvint qu'il vivait maintenant ici… du moins temporairement. Il ne serait pas bon d'amener la colère des Weasley sur lui. Qui savait de quoi ils étaient capables ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire de toute façon. Pour l'instant, il se pliait à la situation, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il abandonnait complètement. Il était décidé à leur montrer _exactement_ comment les serviettes et les couverts étaient censés se trouver à la table des _bonnes_ familles de sorciers.

Le dîner se passa beaucoup plus en douceur que ce que Draco avait prévu, basé sur l'image que Podmore avait peint pour lui. Il était assit entre Potter et Ginny Weasley. En fait, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, puisque Potter avait parlé avec la Belette, qui était assit de l'autre côté de lui, pendant presque tout le repas, et les rares fois où il avait interagi avec Draco, il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que Draco l'était.

De son côté, Ginny participait à une conversation animée avec une femme blonde que Draco fut choqué de reconnaitre comme Fleur Delacour. Elle avait prit un certain poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et c'était un euphémisme. En fait, maintenant, elle ressemblait fortement à Madame Weasley, jusque dans son caractère, avec ses joues roses rebondies et la tribu de petite tête rousses qui l'accompagnait. A côté d'elle et assit en face de Draco, se trouvait son mari (un autre Weasley) qui le regardait durement, un joueur professionnel de Bavboule avec de longues cicatrices sur un côté de son visage, une dent de dragon pendant à un lobe d'oreille et ses cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval soignée mais qui se dégarnissait déjà un peu au niveau du front. L'image était gâchée par le regard jovial dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la table des enfants où se trouvaient les siens.

Les gens assit autour de Draco, plus susceptible d'avoir le repas de leur vie, était très content de discuter entre eux. La phrase qui revenait le plus fréquemment était 'tout comme autrefois, n'est-ce pas ?'. Mais aucun d'eux ne prêtait attention à Draco à l'exception de Madame Weasley qui prenait soin à ce qu'il mange assez et frappait sa main chaque fois que Draco tendait le bras vers la bouteille de vin, par habitude. Les seuls qui prêtait attention à sa présence était Podmore qui lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil, tout en discutant avec ses vieux copains de l'Ordre, et Fol'œil, dont l'œil magique tourbillonnait régulièrement autour de la table, mais s'arrêtant un peu trop souvent sur Draco pour que se soit une coïncidence.

Draco pensa que ce genre de comportement devait être la même atmosphère que dans le passé quand il avait rejoint l'Ordre durant les premiers jours.

Draco avait espéré pouvoir parler à Snape, aussi. Il savait que le Maitre de Potion avait été dans l'Ordre avant de tuer Dumbledore, et comme il avait été déclaré innocent à la fin de la guerre, il aurait probablement été invité. Il avait plusieurs questions à poser à l'homme, en commençant par le plus évident : pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de se débarrasser de Draco comme ça ? La deuxième était une question plus compliquée. Si ses commentaires passées ne laissaient aucune indication, Snape avait connaissance de ce que Draco avait appris seulement maintenant, à savoir ce que son père avait fait.

Mais si cela était vrai, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de lever le sort de Draco ? Il avait eu plusieurs occasions dans le passé, avant même que Draco se mette dans cette situation malheureuse. Il serait prêt à parier que Snape n'avait rien fait car il était évident qu'il partageait l'avis de son père au sujet de Draco et de sa relation avec Potter… sauf que ce n'était pas qu'il avait des préjugés contre l'homosexualité, mais parce qu'il détestait Potter de toute son âme. Potter devait lui verser une somme conséquente s'il concoctait effectivement des potions pour lui pour qu'il ne lui verse pas de poison dedans.

**« - Potter ! » **Draco leva son coude et l'enfonça pas très doucement entre les cotes de Potter.

Potter grimaça et se tourna vers lui avec irritation qui se transforma lentement en quelque chose d'autre quand il croisa le regard de Draco. Seulement, il n'y avait pas lieu. Le plus qu'il était en mesure de dire, c'est que Potter se sentait mal à l'aise près de Draco, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait le droit d'agir comme ça après ce que Draco avait fait la nuit précédente. C'était étrange, cependant. Draco aurait pensé que Potter serait toujours sur lui maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre les yeux vigilants de Snape. Au lieu de cela, il avait à peine parlé à Draco. Il l'avait salué de loin, et était parti faire ses corvées hors de la maison.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? Ou bien tu veux juste mémoriser mes traits ? » **Répliqua Potter, puis il vira brusquement au rouge, comme un Weasley. Le phénomène étrange sauva Draco de la même réaction quand il se rendit compte que l'inattention momentanée dont il faisait preuve pourrait être une excuse pour lorgner Potter.

**« - Bien sûr que non, Potter. Ne te flatte pas. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Snape n'était pas ici. » **Expliqua fièrement Draco. **« - Je parie que tu n'as même pas pensé à lui envoyer une invitation. »**

**« - C'est là que tu as tord, Malfoy. » **Le coupa la Belette à côté de Potter sans qu'on lui demande. Au moins, il avait déjà avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de commencer à parler.

**« - Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? » **Fit Draco en ignorant le roux et continua à parler à Potter, qui haussa les épaules.

**« - Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir. » **Fut la réponse qu'il obtint. Et juste comme ça, Potter lui tourna le dos une fois de plus. Draco se sentait tellement frustré d'être ignoré comme ça qu'il ne regarda plus en direction de Potter jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Après que tout comestible ait disparu de la table, la majorité des invités se leva, remercia son hôte pour son hospitalité et se dispersèrent à l'extérieur pour profiter de la soirée. Draco remarqua que quelques femmes étaient restées dans le Terrier et s'étaient installées dans le salon, la conversation portant sur l'éducation des enfants et des bébés à naitre bientôt. Il repéra Katie Bell assise parmi les femmes Weasley (qui incluait désormais Padma Patil et Fleur Delacour) avec un enfant d'à peine un an sur les genoux. On dirait que la vieille Rita Skeeter avait raison concernant sa relation entre elle et Dubois. Draco se demanda s'ils étaient toujours ensemble ou s'ils avaient rompus, mais il n'osait pas s'y attarder car il ne voulait pas que sa présence soit remarquée et qu'on lui demande de se joindre à elles. Maintenant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se faufiler dans les escaliers et se retirer dans sa chambre.

En chemin, cependant, il rencontra Potter qui sortait de la salle de bain. Potter semblait sur le point de s'enfuir quand il repéra Draco venir dans sa direction. S'attendait-il à ce que Draco lui bondisse dessus et lui déclare son amour éternel ? Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se hérissait au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, même Potter devrait se douter de ça. Néanmoins, Draco n'avait pas envie d'avoir à vivre sous le même toit avec cette atmosphère tendue entre eux alors qu'il s'agissait clairement d'un malentendu. Il estimait qu'il devait faire comprendre une fois pour toute à Potter qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à plus de partenariat occasionnel de Draco, même s'ils devaient se marier et vivre ensemble dans le but d'élever leur enfant.

**« - Potter, je veux te parler ! » **Draco se planta devant le brun avant qu'il ne puisse le dépasser dans l'étroit couloir.

**« - Que veux-tu Malfoy ? » **Potter semblait suspect. Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

**« - Je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir porté préjudice hier. »** Réussit à déclarer Draco du bout des lèvres. Présenter des excuses à Potter était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, hélas il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait que Potter le prenne au sérieux.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas vraiment… » **Fit Potter en devenant rouge et commençant à bégayer. **« - … ta faute. Je veux dire que ce n'étais pas ta faute. »**

**« - Non ? » **Draco était confus. Bien sûr, c'était de la faute de Lucius, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Potter alors comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ou avait-il parlé dans son sommeil à nouveau ? **« - C'est la faute de qui alors ? » **Demanda-t-il, soudainement méfiant.

**« - Euh… je veux dire que tu étais encore dans ton souvenir. » **Fut la réponse de Potter. Une réponse qui aurait largement suffit à Draco en temps normal.

**« - Très bien. » **Dit-il lentement, essayant de penser à une manière dont il pourrait ramener la conversation pour dire à Potter qu'en dépit des apparences, il n'était pas intéressé, donc qu'il n'avait (au sens figuré) à bourrer son pantalon d'ail pour le repousser. Quant il ne trouva aucune idée, il décida qu'une approche directe pourrait toujours fonctionner.

**« - Potter, je t'assure que quand j'ai toute ma tête, tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je veuille te violer. Je jure que tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, et si je le fais, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux si tu m'assommes avec un sort pour m'arrêter. Compris ? »**

**« - Euh… okay. » **Répondit Potter, un peu étourdi.

**« - Tu peux partir maintenant. » **Ordonna Draco. Potter haussa un sourcil.

**« - Bonne nuit Malfoy. » **Dit-il en se détournant de lui et avançant vers les escaliers, quand Draco sentit son après-rasage, visiblement fraîchement appliqué, et tout à coup, il sentait qu'il était non seulement là, mais également dans un autre endroit à un autre moment. Il observa avec une inquiétude croissante son bras se tendre (sans consulter son esprit pour savoir le pourquoi du comment) et saisir le bras de Potter afin de l'attirer plus près de son corps. Et puis, il se lécha les lèvres et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres appétissantes du brun face à lui.

**« - Bonne nuit, Harry. » **S'entendit-il dire d'une voix qui semblait plus lointaine qu'elle ne le devrait.

Dès que ses doigts lâchèrent la manche de Potter, l'esprit de Draco glissa à nouveau dans le moment présent tout aussi soudainement qu'il bondit presque en arrière, se rendant compte en même temps de ce qu'il avait fait. A peine quelques secondes après avoir promis à Potter qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux deux !

**« - Je t'avais dit de m'assommer ! » **Cria Draco au brun, apparemment traumatisé par sa récente démonstration "d'affection", puis, le laissant là, debout, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_**A suivre…**_


	32. Chapitre 32

_**Dracolina3 : **Lol, oui je dois avouer que l'auteur se débrouille pas mal avec le caractère de Draco. C'est assez marant de le voir réagir comme il le fait. Le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco va se faire lentement, au même rythme que les souvenirs de Draco presque. Et pour son petit ventre, t'inquiète pas, tu finiras bien par en entendre parler quand il prendra un peu trop de volume au goût de Draco (je te laisse imaginer ses réactions à cela xD). J'espère que tu apprécieras le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 32**

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Draco réussit à plus ou moins trouver son équilibre et essayer de s'intégrer à ce qu'était sa vie désormais dans le but de l'aider. Il se réveillait, Podmore lui faisait un check-up journalier pendant que les autres s'occupaient dans la salle de bain, petit-déjeuner ou autre, puis ensuite il allait se laver, puis (autant il détestait cette partie) aidait Madame Weasley dans la préparation du repas, manger avec le reste des Weasley, Potter et parfois en alternance avec des membres de l'Ordre avec qui il était censé avoir vécu, puis il faisait une sieste pendant que la maison était silencieuse car tous les petits enfants étaient également couché pour la sieste, puis il s'occupait comme il le pouvait jusqu'à l'heure du dîner pour à nouveau commencer les préparatifs du repas.

Sans ces occupations, il se retrouvait alors en train de réfléchir aux souvenirs que son esprit avait choisi de lui révéler. Selon le dernier, c'était son père qui avait lancé ce sort sur Draco, mais ce n'était pas la partie qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Au contraire, avec son esprit actuel, il aurait peut-être pu demander à son père de lui lancer ce sortilège, ou plus exactement, pourquoi avait-il même fait ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il comprit que tout avait commencé quand il avait appris que ses parents étaient morts. Très bien, il était encore capable d'imaginer que trop bien pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu rester près du Lord Noir sans avoir ses parents pour agir comme tampon pour protéger Draco de ses accès de dépit. Il n'avait pas oublié les semaines qu'il avait passé à vivre presque comme un animal en cage après avoir fui Poudlard avec Snape à la fin de sa sixième année.

Il n'avait qu'à se blâmer lui-même. Snape lui avait conseillé de ne pas aller faire son rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce que la colère du Lord soit calmée. Draco avait alors pensé que la mort de Dumbledore et le fait qu'il ait réussi à faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard serait une compensation suffisante pour son "échec". C'est là qu'il avait eu tord. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était brûlant de rage que Draco ait exposé ouvertement ses allégeances, et ce qui était surement le pire, il avait également provoqué le fait que Snape avait dû dévoiler sa vraie nature, même si le résultat final avait été la mort du seul sorcier vivant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait craint. Au lieu des louanges de son Seigneur que Draco avait prévu, il avait reçu un Doloris en récompense de ses efforts.

Il avait essayé de faire front, pensant qu'après ça, après avoir perdu connaissance, il serait jeté hors de la pièce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait donné son châtiment et ça serait terminé. Il avait un tord. Le fait que son père soit encore à Azkaban avait fait que Draco s'était alors retrouvé sans la protection d'un Mangemort adulte, et comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un goût prononcé pour la torture, il avait prit l'habitude de faire appel à Draco quand il voulait faire une démonstration ou tout simplement quand il en avait envie. Ca avait été si loin que Draco avait presque mendié la protection de Cyrus, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un lâche parce qu'il n'avait jamais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais rétrospectivement, Draco avait dû réviser son jugement au sujet de son cousin. Non pas que d'être l'invité de son rival au sein de sa famille l'aurait placé dans une meilleure situation.

Cyrus avait profité de l'occasion au maximum. Merci Merlin, Draco n'avait jamais été facile à intimider, sinon il aurait été dépouillé de son titre et son héritage en très peu de temps. En dépit de ça, Cyrus avait seulement réussi à lui soutirer plusieurs contrats à court terme et de mettre la main sur plusieurs objets antiques des Malfoys. Il avait vécu sous la "protection" de son cousin pendant cinq mois, laissant le manoir à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui y venait régulièrement. Heureusement, Draco était encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour être affecté à des missions, alors il devait accomplir un travail d'esclave en brassant des potions médicales pour ses collègues Mangemorts quand ils rentraient parfois blessés.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué Azkaban et avait libéré tous les prisonniers prêts à se joindre à lui, dont le père de Draco. Draco avait cru que tout irait mieux, mais il avait fini par se retrouver dans cette désespérée à peine quelques mois plus tard, qui l'avait conduit à libérer Potter et fuir avec lui.

A ce stade, il se rappelait l'autre cause de son dilemme : les rêves de Potter et de lui ensemble, qui pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas avoir été réels. Draco essayait de trouver une logique dans ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et pourquoi ces choses étaient arrivées, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il savait seulement que ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Potter, même s'il y avait été contraint parce que sa vie était en jeu.

Mais pour son cœur, ils semblaient si réels, et puis, il lui faisait se souvenir des moments où il se sentait différent… pas seul. Et cette dernière partie le frappa le plus. Jamais l'idée lui vint qu'il aurait pu être seul. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un instant seul, c'était soudainement flagrant. Le fait qu'il se marie presque tout de suite avec Pansy allait de soi. Et, si la question de concevoir un héritier n'aurait pas été si primordial, il aurait vécu toute sa vie sans même sans rendre compte, ne sachant jamais ce qui lui manquait. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus heureux comme ça. Maintenant, ça lui semblait cruel de devoir retrouver une partie de lui après avoir fait quelque chose d'inconvenant pour un Malfoy.

Après avoir lutté désespérément pour bannir les sentiments qui ne devraient pas lui faire faire n'importe quoi avec Potter de son esprit et sans succès, Draco pouvait imaginer que trop bien pourquoi son père avait eu recours à cette méthode radicale de lui prendre ses souvenirs. Mais il y avait autre chose qui lui était apparu quand il essayait de se libérer du fantôme de Potter, et qui avait attiré son attention. Il avait été préoccupé par ce plan qui avait échoué et dans lequel ces souvenirs avaient été enfermés dans une Pensine et c'est ça qui jouait un rôle majeur. Maintenant, ça avait du sens. Draco était maintenant sûr et certain que "le plan" était l'explication logique à tout.

Malheureusement, les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait pu retrouver ne lui indiquait pas ce qu'avait été ce plan. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi, partant du fait que Draco avait ingurgité un filtre d'amour à la certitude de son père : que son attachement malsain pour Potter était un effet d'un sort que Dumbledore avait jeté sur l'ex-Gryffondor. Draco était sûr que Potter était au courant de l'information mais seulement le brun avait une sale habitude de garder ses secrets loin de Draco. En y pensant, il n'était pas sûr de ce que ses souvenirs dans la Pensine contenaient, mais il savait seulement qu'ils avaient été extraits de son esprit et qu'il s'agissait de son flirt avec Potter. Pas étonnant que son père ait été fou furieux en les découvrant. Cela avait dû être la raison pour laquelle Draco avait insisté pour que Lucius ne regarde pas dans la Pensine.

Et parce que ça avait été prévu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les voit. Malheureusement, c'était la seule partie du plan que Draco avait réussi à se rappeler. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé accomplir avec ce plan et si oui ou non, à la fin, il avait atteint ses objectifs. La seule conclusion que Draco avait réussi à en déduire, c'était ce que cela avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait fait avant de se retrouver tout à coup devant l'autel et regarder Pansy avancer vers lui dans l'allée étroite de la chapelle. Les préparatifs du mariage avaient dû être préparé dans l'urgence… sa famille n'était même pas religieuse.

Quant Draco en eut assez d'essayer de trouver un sens logique à son passé, il s'occupa de faire le décompte des biens et des coffres qui lui restaient. C'était une liste désespérément courte, et il ne s'était pas attendu à voir une richesse élevée qui lui permettrait de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais quand même. La plupart de la fortune provenait des Black et des propriétés foncières qui avaient été vides pendant longtemps, seuls les frais de fonctionnement décimer ses maigres tas de Gallions qui lui restaient. Il n'y avait qu'un coffre-fort à Gringotts qui était répertorié comme le sien, qui était un peu suspect.

Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas (encore), il devrait y en avoir au moins trois. Il se souvenait qu'il les avait vus avec sa mère quand il avait onze ans. Ca avait été la première fois que Draco s'était assit dans le charriot, et comme son père n'était pas avec eux à l'époque, sa mère ne lui avait pas refusé le plaisir de faire quelques tours pendant qu'elle faisait ses vérifications annuels. Elle se méfiait des gobelins pour le principe. Maintenant, vu le rapport de Gringotts lui avait envoyé à sa demande, Draco n'était plus si sûr que ça sur ses méfiances. Il décida de se rendre à la banque sorcière dès que Podmore lui permettrait de sortir de la maison, même s'il aurait à souffrir de la présence de Potter en tant que baby-sitter.

En parlant de Potter, il semblerait que son bientôt futur mari l'évitait comme la peste. Draco ne le comprenait pas. D'un côté, s'il avait été à la place de Potter, il aurait été effrayé par les brusques démonstrations d'affection de Draco (même si ce n'était plus arrivé depuis leur conversation dans le couloir). Mais c'était Draco et il n'était pas gay comme Potter. N'est-ce pas ? Potter avait que trop clairement démontré dans le passé qu'il n'était pas contre le fait de s'engager dans des relations sexuelles avec des hommes, ni avec Draco spécifiquement. Etait-ce une ruse destinée à tromper Snape ou Draco ? Si c'était le cas, quelle raison aurait Potter de faire ça ? Draco ne pouvait pas penser à une chose qui avait du sens, outre le désir d'être un père pour l'enfant de Draco. Mais Potter était trop honnête et pas assez sournois pour mener à bien un tel scénario.

S'il avait des doutes qui subsistaient, l'hypothèse fut confirmée quand Draco surpris une conversation entre Potter et la fille Weasley (Draco était forcé de l'appeler "Ginny" quand il lui parlait, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il la considérait automatiquement comme étant assez proche d'elle pour l'appeler par son prénom dans son esprit. Ca semblait trop informel, et s'il avait le choix, il n'aurait pas approfondi leurs connaissances au niveau d'une familiarité quelconque. Surtout pas après avoir été témoin de _cette_ scène.)

Draco ne savait pas comment la discussion avait commencé, il était en train de traverser le couloir et ne s'était arrêté que parce qu'il avait entendu son nom de la bouche de Potter, parlant d'un ton dégoûté qui fait se serrer son cœur de douleur, pour une raison qu'il ne préféra pas analyser plus profondément. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, mais ses pieds le rapprochèrent de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et se retrouva le dos appuyé contre le mur et l'oreille tendu dans la direction d'où venait les voix.

**« - … Non, ça ne me dérange pas… comment dire ça ? Les envies démonstratives de Malfoy. » **Ricana Potter. **« - En fait, je préfère largement être touché par lui que baiser des étrangers dans des hôtels bon marché. Et, si les trois dernières années ne sont pas une preuve suffisante, je peux t'assurer que je préfère… »**

**« - Je sais ! » **La coupa précipitamment Weasley. Elle avait un air anxieux et désespéré, comme si elle avait prévu une autre réaction. **« - Je sais, Harry ! Par Merlin, je ne voulais pas dire ça. » **Mais Draco suspectait (tout comme Potter) qu'elle avait exactement voulu dire _ça_. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco se rappela soudainement qu'elle était sortie avec Potter, et même si le brun n'était pas intéressé par elle (ou tout simplement par les femmes en général), il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas encore tout à fait renoncé.

Non pas qu'elle représente un danger pour Draco (il y avait beaucoup trop de raisons pour lesquelles Potter n'aurait jamais envisagé changer d'avis ou essayer de se défiler au mariage). Pourtant, le fait qu'elle (ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs), ait l'audace de prétendre à quelque chose qu'il considérait comme sien, et le fait de le faire derrière son dos, le faisait bouillir de rage. Heureusement, la potion qu'il avait prit une demi-heure plus tôt pour l'aider à garder son calme et penser rationnellement l'empêchait donc de débarquer dans la pièce et insulter (ou pire) l'une des personnes qui l'hébergeait actuellement. Il se rappela qu'il était un Serpentard et qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'agir comme un Gryffondor, même s'il se trouvait entouré de Gryffondor.

C'est pourquoi, au lieu de faire face à Weasley, il décida d'attendre que Potter retourne dans sa chambre et lui poser quelques questions. Il était sur le point de le suivre jusqu'à l'escalier, quand le feu de la cheminée s'activa soudainement dans le salon et que Snape sorti des flammes. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il repéra Potter en train de battre en retraite et le suivit dans l'escalier sans prévenir quiconque de son arrivée.

Draco adapta rapidement son plan à la nouvelle situation, décidant à la place qu'il ne voulait pas que Snape quitte cette maison sans lui avoir parlé. Il attendit que Snape disparaisse lui aussi au premier, puis sortit de sa cachette et se précipita à sa suite. Heureusement, il avait repéré les marches qui avaient tendance à craquer fortement quand on marchait dessus et put éviter de faire du bruit alors qu'il suivait Snape jusqu'à la porte de chambre de Potter.

Il hésitait à rentrer dedans, mais il finit par décider de laisser Snape terminer sa discussion avec Potter tandis qu'il restait à l'extérieur quelques secondes, écoutant. Peut-être qu'il gagnerait quelques informations supplémentaire sur lui-même, car Draco était certain que Potter et Snape en savaient tous deux plus qu'ils ne le faisaient croire.

La porte était fermée avec soin, mais quand Draco colla son oreille au bois, il put entendre des voix, ce qui indiquait qu'aucun sortilège de silence n'avait été lancé.

**« - C'est le dernier lot. J'ai décidé de me retirer dans la solitude de mon travail pendant un certain temps, ce qui signifie que je n'ai plus l'intention de perdre mon temps avec vous et vos potions pathétiques. » **Entendit-il dire Snape, sa voix voilée quelque peu par la porte, mais Draco pouvait encore entendre le mépris dont elle était imbibé et qui était destiné à Potter.

**« - Mais alors, comment suis-je censé guérir ? » **La voix de Potter semblait incrédule.

**« - Que m'importe ? » **Ricana Snape. **« - Trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous la fabriquer. »**

**« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre… » **Potter ne put même pas finir cette phrase. Bien sûr, Draco savait à l'avance ce que Snape répondrait. Les Maitres de Potions étaient généralement méfiants et jaloux des travaux et réalisations des uns et des autres. Ils gardaient précieusement leurs secrets, enterrer leur sagesse dans des tomes épais qu'ils transmettaient à leur mort, ou quand ils avaient besoin d'argent pour d'autres expériences.

**« - Non, je n'en connais pas. Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas autour de vous ? Je suis sûr que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne serait pas rejeté. Vous pouvez mettre en place une annonce dans la Gazette. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, je ne vous donnerais pas la recette. Elle n'est pas brevetée pour le moment. »**

Il y eut un silence, puis un soupir proche de la porte, probablement venant de Potter.

**« - Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? » **Demanda-t-il, défait. **« - Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, mais je ne payais pas assez ? Si vous voulez plus, vous n'avez qu'à le dire… »**

**« - Vous savez **_**exactement**_** pourquoi, ne prétendez même pas n'en avoir aucune idée ! » **Siffla Snape. Draco pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment furieux contre cette chose qu'apparemment Potter lui avait faite. Non pas que Snape ait la réputation d'être une personne très aimable. D'habitude, il n'aidait que lui-même, depuis la disparition de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car elles étaient les deux seules personnes à faire naitre de la peur chez Snape. Il n'était pas surprenant que Snape se soit replié après ces deux décès.

**« - Vous savez, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » **Dit Potter avec humeur. **« - Vous êtes familier avec le concept de garder les secrets des autres, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Vous auriez pu au moins me prévenir ! » **Grogna Snape.

**« - J'ai essayé. Vous n'avez pas écouté. Mais pourquoi cela aurait-il… »**

**« - Vous auriez pu être plus précis. »**

**« - Et pourquoi l'aurais-je été ? Votre vie privée ne me regarde pas. Ce n'est pas comme si elle vous avait éconduit. Et même si elle l'aurait fait, pourquoi est-ce une raison de rabattre votre déception sur moi ? »**

**« - Je vois, vous ne comprenez pas, Potter. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment de toute façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelle que soit la raison, j'ai le droit de prendre la décision de cesser de vous fournir la potion. Je vous ai donné le compte pour la semaine, si vous l'utilisez avec parcimonie, ça vous durera plus longtemps peut-être. Assez de temps pour me trouver un remplaçant. »**

**« - Mais ce n'est pas assez de temps ! Je… je dois rester ici pour Draco. » **Protesta Potter. Le cœur de Draco fit une embardée en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de Potter. Apparemment, Snape en fut surpris, aussi.

**« - Alors, c'est "Draco" de nouveau ? Mais c'est là que vous avez tort. A mon avis, Monsieur Malfoy a besoin de vous autant que d'un bouton sur son derrière aristocratique. »**

Il y eut un silence après cette déclaration. Potter ne devrait-il pas dire quelque chose ? En désaccord avec Snape ? Mais une seconde ! Draco secoua la tête. Pourquoi voulait-il être en désaccord ? Snape avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter.

**« - Si vous voulez mon avis, Lucius à fait la bonne chose quand il a libéré son fils de l'emprise de gens comme vous. » **Dit Snape d'une voix dédaigneuse. **« - Dommage que le petit imbécile se soit mit dans cette situation et soit à nouveau aux prises avec vous. »**

Draco bondit en arrière et se cacha derrière l'escalier qui menait au grenier quand il entendit les pas lourds de Snape approchaient de la porte. Juste au bon moment parce que l'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit et le Maitre de Potion sortait de la chambre, sans même regarder dans la direction de Draco. Mais même s'il aurait regardé, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer Draco dans le recoin sombre.

Il resta là pendant quelques secondes, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ce qu'il avait entendu à l'instant. Il ne se souvint qu'il ait envie de parler avec Snape que quand il entendit le grondement en provenance de la cheminée alors que l'homme jeté de la poudre de cheminette dedans, puis entra dans le feu. Il était trop tard, mais tant pis, il avait entendu tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

La porte de Potter était toujours ouverte. Il y eut un changement périodique de lumière et une ombre apparut, indiquant que Potter passait devant sa fenêtre, même si Draco ne pouvait pas entendre ses pas. Draco décida de profiter de la possibilité qui se présentait à lui et faire face à Potter maintenant. Il sortit de sa cachette et entra dans la chambre.

Le visage de Potter montra sa surprise quand, après avoir entendu la porte se fermait, il se retourna pour apercevoir Draco. Le blond regarda un peu autour de lui. Il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de Potter avant, donc il n'était pas familier avec l'environnement. Il n'y avait pas de chaise ou fauteuil, et il n'y avait aucun moyen que Draco s'assoit sur le lit de Potter, donc il décida de rester là où il était.

**« - Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? » **Demanda Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viens pas faire de démonstration affective. » **Ricana Draco, non pas parce que Potter le regardait comme s'il allait le faire, mais pour avoir le dessus dès le début de la conversation.

Potter hocha la tête. Puis à la surprise de Draco, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il lança un sortilège de Blocage et un de Silence sur la porte.

**« - Je suppose que tu ne veux pas être entendu. » **Ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication. Draco fut prit au dépourvu par la remarque désinvolte, mais il réussit à contrôler ses réaction. Cela signifiait-il que Potter savait qu'il avait écouté ses conversations ? Ou était-ce juste une coïncidence qu'il dise ça ?

**« - C'est vrai, je ne voudrais pas. » **Répondit Draco, essayant de paraitre affecté. **« - Non pas que j'ai des secrets à garder. » **Voilà. Mais Potter était soit trop lent pour comprendre le double-sens, ou soit il était un meilleur comédien que Draco ne le pensait. Il haussa les épaules.

**« - Tu sais que je dois garder certaines choses secrètes de toi. Il n'y a pas de raison d'en discuter. »**

**« - Alors nous allons discuter de quelque chose d'autre. Je suppose que le secret ne s'étend pas aux choses qui n'ont pas à voir avec mes souvenirs disparu. »**

**« - Que veux-tu savoir ? » **Demanda Potter, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se mettait sur la défensive avant même qu'il ne pose ses questions, remarqua Draco.

**« - Tout d'abord… » **Draco pensa qu'il valait mieux de commencer par quelque chose de neutre. **« - Je me souviens que Granger était présente quand tu m'as amené ici. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cette nuit-là. » **Presque une semaine s'était écoulée et Granger n'avait pas assisté à un seul repas avec l'Ordre. **« - Sais-tu quoi que se soit si oui ou non elle fait des progrès concernant sur la loi sur le mariage ? »**

**« - Elle en fait. » **Potter décroisa ses bras et se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit dessus. **« - Elle ne vient pas ici parce qu'elle est trop occupée à essayer de gagner plus de votes des membres du Magenmagot comme elle peut avant que ça ne passe en commission. »**

**« - Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'une date a déjà été fixée ? » **Que de bonnes nouvelles. Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la Sa… Ministre agisse aussi rapidement. Et pourquoi censurait-il ses pensées ? La réalisation le décontenança et une sensation de faiblesse commença à l'envahir, mais heureusement, la voix de Potter le ramena à l'instant présent avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans un de ses souvenirs indésirable qui voulait remonter à la surface.

**« - Oui. Le six mars. »**

**« - Merde, ce n'est pas pour encore. » **Murmura Draco en s'écartant de la porte. Il était conscient que si le Magenmagot ne pouvait pas prendre une décision sur un cas, ça pouvait durer des mois. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait besoin de se marier avec Potter avant son vingt-cinquième anniversaire en Juin, ou de préférence plus tôt, parce qu'ils devaient déjà être mariés quand son enfant naitrait. En outre, ça l'aurait pas dérangé s'il pouvait obtenir les formalités et les apparitions en public tant que son corps avait encore une ressemblance avec une apparence humaine.

**« - Elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, Malfoy. » **Répliqua Potter. Draco était tellement surpris d'être tiré de ses pensées intérieur qu'il en oublia même de se moquer.

**« - Je le sais. » **Murmura-t-il. Merde, on n'était que début février, il mourrait d'attente d'ici là, sauf si le fait de vivre dans cette maison ne le tuait pas avant. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Potter avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'asseoir sur le lit. Mais il aurait eu l'air stupide s'il se relevait aussitôt, alors il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester là. L'autre raison était que ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal et que ça lui faisait du bien de les étendre un peu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il se sentait fatigué avant de s'être soulagé de son poids.

**« - Écoute, Malfoy, je sais que le temps est un problème pour toi. A combien de mois es-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il soudainement, mais la question semblait être rhétorique, car il répondit de lui-même après quelques secondes de réflexion. **« - Quatre mois et demi ? Il y aura assez de temps. Tout ira bien. » **Dit Potter, offrant sa garantie sans y être invité. Draco renifla.

**« - Tu m'as dit la même chose avant le procès, et regarde ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Potter faisait des excuses ? Et de quoi s'excusait-il ? Surement pas parce que Draco devait se marier avec lui. Au moins, pensa Draco, Potter en était heureux.

**« - Oh, s'il te plait, Héros-boy ! Même si j'aimerais t'en blâmer, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas juste faire le tour de ma vie et prendre sur toi tout les incidents qui me sont arrivés… » **Et pourquoi Draco avait-il subitement ce sentiment ? Oh non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être… pas encore ! **« - Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant ! » **Dit-il précipitamment. Il avait un pressentiment terrible sur ce qui pourrait arriver là et il avait l'intention de fuir avant que son esprit n'ai l'idée stupide de le faire se coller à Potter de nouveau alors que son corps commençait déjà à réagir. En raison de sa hâte, il se leva un peu trop rapidement, provoquant que son sang monta trop vite et lui fasse légèrement tourner la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'estimer heureux ou malheureux que Potter ait de bons réflexes alors qu'il rattrapait Draco avant qu'il ne trébuche et tombe.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est la soudaine présence de Potter, ses bras, son odeur et même sa magie, qui l'entourait et commençait à faire réagir son esprit alors qu'un sentiment de familiarité l'envahissait en force.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas des souvenirs qu'il put distinguer. Ce n'était pas une envie irrésistible d'agir comme s'il rejouait une scène bien connue. C'était seulement un sentiment d'intimité et d'appartenance. Ce n'était pas violent, ça ne déborda pas dans son esprit avec des images ou des pensées agressives. C'était _tout simplement_ des sentiments.

Des sentiments qui lui étaient complètement inconnus jusque là : amour, tendresse, désir (physique et émotionnel) et même de la soumission à un certain degré. Mais encore une fois, cela n'avait pas de logique, et le bon sens de Draco s'y opposa. Aucun Malfoy ne voudrait se soumettre à quelqu'un. Ces émotions, même si elles semblaient lui appartenir, étaient trop irrationnelles, et Draco ne pouvait pas convaincre son esprit que c'était tout à fait illogique de les ressentir.

Heureusement, l'effet ne dura pas longtemps. Ce tourbillon d'émotions confuses finit par s'évanouir. Mais ce fut suivit par une augmentation étrange de magie dans son corps, qui semblait avoir un effet calmant sur lui. Pendant une seconde, cette tranquillité réussit presque à lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait aucune inhérence à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais seulement presque, car après s'être un peu calmé, il réalisé un caractère étranger et distinct dans sa magie, presque comme si elle avait été forcé par ça.

Bientôt ce bien-être s'arrêta, même s'il fallut du temps à Draco pour rassembler ses pensées et réaliser où il se trouvait. Ce fut un coup, et pour employer un euphémisme, une réalisation choquante, mais il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre : il était dans les bras de Potter.

Toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient englobé se transformèrent subitement en un immense besoin de sortir, alors que son esprit commençait à protester contre ça. C'était presque normal. Si ce n'est cette nostalgie qui subsistait à la surface et qui accompagnait son esprit rationnel.

**« - Ecarte-toi de moi ! » **Siffla Draco, essayant de se défaire lui-même de l'étreinte. Sa tête commençait à faire mal. Il devait s'éloigner de Potter dès que possible.

Potter recula instantanément d'un pas en arrière, et ne dit rien quand Draco fit volte-face sans un mot et fuit. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte cependant, la poignée et la porte entière vola presque hors de sa main alors qu'on la poussait violemment de l'extérieur. Il y eut un peu de désordre. Soudain, il se retrouva face à face avec Podmore et Madame Weasley criant de tous leurs poumons, surpris par l'ouverture de la porte et manquant de balayer Draco dans le processus.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **La question fusa de trois bouches différentes alors que Potter resta silencieux.

Après quelque secondes de silence, durant lesquelles tout le monde attendit une réponse à leur question, Podmore s'avança et brandit sa baguette, lançant une myriade de sorts médicaux sur Draco rapidement.

**« - Malfoy avait une autre crise. » **Dit Potter, les observant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et essayant de paraitre nonchalant. Draco ne manqua pas le léger tremblement dans sa voix cependant.

**« - Oui, je le savais. » **Podmore fronça les sourcils.

**« - Si vous savez, pourquoi le demander ? » **Cassa Draco, toujours en colère contre Potter, ou plutôt l'était-il contre lui-même ?

Podmore ne fit aucun commentaire sur son impolitesse, continuant à lancer des sorts et faire des grimaces qui échouaient à rassurer Draco sur son état.

**« - Comment le savez-vous ? » **Demanda Potter.

**« - J'ai mit un sortilège de surveillance sur Draco pour être prévenu dès qu'il en aurait une. » **Répondit Podmore superficiellement, concentrant la majorité de sa concentration sur les sorts qu'il lançait. **« - Hm. Fascinant. » **Dit-il soudainement, puis il se détourna de façon inattendu de Draco et se mit à jeter des sorts sur Potter, qui avait sa baguette à la main et fit un pas en arrière avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne lui faisaient aucun mal.

**« - Harry, quand as-tu pris ta potion ? » **Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau.

**« - La nuit dernière. » **Fit Potter d'un air penaud. Draco n'avait même pas remarqué que la magie dans la chambre avait augmenté de quelques crans de plus, mais si cela était vrai, pas étonnant que Potter ait un tel effet sur lui. Il lança un regard méprisant au brun.

**« - C'était ma dernière fiole, ok ? » **Essaya de s'excuser Potter. **« - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Snape m'a apporté un stock tout à l'heure. Je vais la prendre. »**

**« - En fait, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » **Déclara Podmore.

**« - Bien sûr que si ça le **_**sera**_**. » **Coupa Draco, ne voulant pas à nouveau souffrir d'un autre flashback à cause de l'insouciance de Potter.

**« - Non, je voulais dire que la magie d'Harry est un peu épuisée à l'heure actuelle. » **Déclara Podmore et, se tournant vers Potter, lança un autre sort sur lui. **« - Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre de potion avant demain matin. »**

**« - Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. Snape a dit qu'il ne m'en fera plus, alors je ferais mieux de commencer à l'utiliser avec parcimonie. »** Dit Potter d'un air sombre.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que sa magie a diminué ? » **Demanda Draco à sa place. Ce typique Gryffondor n'avait pas retenu la partie la plus importante de la conversation, pensa Draco en ricanant intérieurement.

**« - Je ne peux que faire une hypothèse sur les résultats de ton examen. » **Commença Podmore. **« - Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a été, si on peut dire ça comme ça, aspirer. Etiez-vous en contact physique lorsque la crise est arrivée ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - J'ai trébuché et Potter m'a rattrapé. » **Répondit Draco un peu trop précipitamment avant qu'ils ne se mettent à penser qu'il avait l'habitude "d'entrer en contact physique" avec Potter régulièrement.

**« - Je vois. » **Podmore hocha la tête. **« - Eh bien, cela répond à tout. »**

**« - Ça ne répond à **_**rien**_**. »** Répliqua Draco. **« - Est-ce que ça signifie que Potter m'a aidé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« - Vous voulez dire que Draco a aspiré ma magie à travers le lien que j'ai avec notre… l'enfant qu'il porte en lui, parce que sa magie n'était plus suffisante pour maintenir la barrière autour de lui ? » **Potter surpris tout le monde avec sa soudaine perspicacité.

**« - Exactement ! » **S'exclama Podmore. **« - C'est pourquoi il a réussi à conserver à la fois sa conscience et avoir pu s'en sortir assez rapidement. Et l'enfant n'a pas du tout était touché. Au contraire, je dirais que… »**

**« - Mais je n'ai pas jeté de sort. » **Protesta Draco. Ensuite, une autre possibilité filtra à travers les années de connaissance des histoires de sa famille qu'il avait incrustée dans son esprit. **« - Nous n'avons pas été lié, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il consterné. Il savait, après tout, qu'en étudiant l'histoire de sa famille, il y avait des sortilèges et des potions qu'un Mage Noir pouvait utiliser pour se lier à un ennemi vaincu pour en faire son vassal, ou pire, son esclave. Maintenant, il se souvenait des choses que Snape avait dit au sujet de la potion de fertilité qu'il avait prit après avoir utilisé un grimoire appartement à un Mage Noir pour avoir des descendants de ses ennemis, et son estomac se serra.

**« - Non, rien de tel ! » **S'empressa-t-il de le rassurer quand Draco commença soudainement à avoir des vertiges de nouveau, et que son teint devint plus pâle que la normale. **« - C'était juste un accident. Rien de plus. »**

**« - Ah bon. » **Draco poussa un soupir soulagé.

**« - Mais en fait, ça m'a donné une idée… » **Podmore les regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit redouter à Draco ce qu'il allait dire.

**« - Euh… Doc ? » **Appela Potter doucement pendant qu'il reculait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus loin sauf s'il décidait d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter. Lui aussi semblait avoir de bons instincts.

Et au fait, Potter l'avait-il vraiment appeler "Draco" quelques minutes auparavant ?

_**A suivre…**_


	33. Chapitre 33

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 33**

**« - Vous appelez ça un progrès ? » **Demanda Draco le lendemain matin, quand Podmore exposa de nouveau son idée en l'examinant.

**« - Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais même pendant ce court moment, ton état de santé va déjà énormément mieux. »**

**« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » **Draco était confus. **« - Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »**

**« - Oui, mais le blocage de certains souvenirs n'était qu'un seul des effets du sort. L'autre était de bloquer ton subconscient pour empêcher tes pensées de "divaguer" dans certaines directions. Par exemple, tu semble ne plus avoir de problème maintenant pour reconnaitre ta grossesse. Je me souviens que tu avais même du mal à dire le mot 'enfant', ce qui ne semple plus être le cas. Ta relation avec Harry est beaucoup mieux maintenant. »**

Draco voulait demander comment Podmore avait-il pu en venir à cette conclusion, mais il n'avait pas encore terminé. **« - En outre, tu as accepté d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme. »**

Draco fit la grimace à ça, se souvenant de son humiliation de la chose qui avait été surnommé "le baiser" et que maintenant apparemment, chaque personne dans cette maison de fou connaissait.

**« - Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois me soumettre à ce processus douteux. » **Déclara Draco. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Podmore semblait ne pas comprendre quand il avait dit "non" la première fois. Son opinion n'avait pas changé du jour au lendemain. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il fasse (pour une raison quelconque) lier sa magie à celle de Potter.

**« - Mais ça ne sera que temporaire jusqu'à ce que ton enfant naisse. Et, effectivement, ça ne sera pas toi qui seras lié à lui, mais ton enfant. Ta magie n'est pas compatible, en tout cas, tu ne seras pas en mesure de te lier sauf si tu accompli un rituel de purification. »**

**« - Mais vous avez dit que des accidents se produisaient. » **Répliqua Draco, sortant sa plus grosse excuse pour s'y opposer.

**« - Bien sûr qu'il y en a. Mais ils sont très rares. C'est pourquoi on appelle ça des "accidents". »**

**« - Eh bien, il me semble que chaque fois que Potter est impliqué dans quelque chose, les accidents sont inévitables. »**

**« - Oh allez, ne sois pas si négatif, Draco ! » **S'écria Podmore, frustré par l'entêtement de son patient.

**« - Je ne suis pas négatif, je suis prudent. » **Rétorqua Draco.

**« - Préfères-tu que ton enfant paye le prix de ta "prudence" ? » **Répondit Podmore d'une manière similaire. Il avait l'air d'avoir atteint sa limite.

**« - Mais la magie de Potter est trop erratique. Indéterminable. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance pour ne pas blesser mon enfant au lieu de l'aider. Comment **_**pouvez-vous**_** lui faire confiance, vous êtes mon guérisseur. Vous savez exactement dans quel état il est. » **Dit Draco avec colère. Il était (à nouveau) tombé sur une discussion privée entre eux, très probablement après un examen qui était censé déterminé si Potter était approprié pour le rôle ou pas.

**« - Oui, mais je connais aussi le sortilège que je vais te lancer, et il ne fonctionne pas comme un sortilège normal de fusion. En fait, ce n'est même pas un sort de fusion, même si il emploie certaines caractéristiques, comme le libre transfert d'énergie magique. Sauf que dans ce cas, le transfert ne se produira que dans un sens et que si c'est nécessaire. Tu peux le considérer comme un filet de sécurité ou une bouée de sauvetage. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas… » **Dit Draco avec un froncement de sourcil.

Podmore soupira, fatigué par l'entêtement de Draco et rangea sa baguette, prêt à partir. **« - Penses-y. »**

**« - Pourquoi Potter y consentirait ? » **Draco posa la question qui le dérangeait le plus. Qui serait d'accord pour donner sa magie sans raison bien fondée ? En fait, ce n'était pas le pourquoi qui dérangeait, Potter était un Gryffondor, il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour faire quelque chose de bêtement héroïque. C'était le fait que Draco ne voulait pas se sentir redevable envers Potter. C'était une attitude ridicule purement Malfoyenne. Les Malfoys prenaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, d'autant plus si ça leur était offert gratuitement. La chose était, cependant, que Draco n'était pas certain que ça _serait_ gratuit. Tout avait un prix, et le plus souvent, les choses qui semblaient gratuites portaient un prix encore plus grand que le reste.

**« - Tu veux dire en dehors du fait de vouloir garder son enfant en vie ? »**

Draco hocha la tête.

Podmore le regarda avec hésitation pendant quelques secondes, devant certainement décider si le sujet était ou non une question de confidentialité.

**« - Tu vois, la magie d'Harry est abondante, ce que tu sais. C'est pourquoi il a du mal à la contrôler. Et maintenant que Snape a décidé de se retirer du monde et de cesser de lui fournir la potion qui l'aider à gérer son incontinence, il a besoin d'une prise pour se débarrasser des énergies en excès. Ton petit accident d'hier lui a montré que d'une certaine manière, c'était bénéfique pour vous deux. »**

**« - Mais que faire si je n'en ai plus besoin ? »**

**« - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a jamais trop de magie pour un fœtus en pleine croissance. Le seul effet indésirable que je peux imaginer est que ça pourrait accélérer la progression de ta grossesse, mais ça signifierait juste d'une semaine ou deux. »**

En fait, ça ne serait pas si mauvais, pensa Draco. Non, il se corrigea, il s'agissait plutôt d'une partie à un million de dollars. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait aucun souci pour les accidents d'un sortilège de fusion ou autre. Il savait que les chances que Podmore rate étaient encore plus faible que s'il l'avait fait avec une personne moins puissante, parce qu'il y avait peu de risque qu'il lui tire trop de magie et que cela se répercute jusqu'au noyau. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'y opposait si fortement, c'était à cause de Potter.

**« - Très bien. » **Dit-il avec un peu trop d'hésitation. Non, s'il le faisait, il ne devrait plus avoir de doutes. Il se racla la gorge et répéta ses paroles avec plus de résolution. **« - Très bien. Je vais le faire. »**

Podmore ne perdit pas de temps après ça. Il sortit et revint avec Potter dans la minute qui suivit.

Potter était toujours vêtu de son pyjama et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait tout simplement d'être arraché de son lit. Il cligna bêtement des yeux en voyant Draco, ses lunettes ayant disparues, et se gratta paresseusement la bande blanche de peau de sa poitrine que révélait la chemise ouverte de son pyjama, après s'être assit sur le lit où Podmore l'avait dirigé. Draco déglutit avec impatience, et pas seulement parce que Potter était là maintenant et que Podmore pointait sa baguette sur eux, l'affaire semblait beaucoup plus réelles que quelques minutes auparavant, mais aussi parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur négligente d'inhaler le parfum de Potter, ce qui lui avait envoyé des élancements familier dans tous le corps.

Podmore murmurait pour lui-même, comme s'il se répétait l'incantation avant de lancer le sort, ce qui était probable. Puis il s'arrêta tout à coup, et avant que Draco n'ait pu faire quelque chose, il le lança vraiment. Ca avait été aussi rapide qu'un clin d'œil et Draco ne se sentait pas différent par la suite.

**« - C'est tout ? » **Demanda-t-il, un peu confus. Il s'était attendu à un regain d'énergie ou le sentiment d'un lien magique, mais il n'y avait rien de tangible sur l'effet de ce sort.

**« - Oui. » **Dit Podmore.

**« - Bon. Alors je peux aller me rendormir maintenant. » **Murmura Potter, puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et sortit de la chambre en bâillant.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Draco avait plus de crise, mais elles n'étaient plus aussi sévères que précédemment. Après la première, il avait apprit à ne pas les combattre, ou quand la magie de Potter s'infiltrait dans son corps de manière inattendue quand il en avait besoin. Il avait eu de nouveaux souvenirs, surtout ceux qu'il avait vu en rêve déjà, mais un peu plus clair et à son grand soulagement, moins d'illusion sexuelles. Une bonne chose, aussi, parce que outre Potter, d'autres personnes de l'Ordre vivaient avec eux, et il aurait sans doute été paniqué s'il avait un souvenir obscène devant la Belette ou Fol'Œil. C'était un soulagement de constater que tout cela arrivait généralement quand il dormait.

En fait, les souvenirs étaient plutôt ternes. Pas grand-chose ne s'était passé durant les deux mois qu'il était là. Après la première agitation causé par son apparition soudaine avec Potter, d'après ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler maintenant, il avait passé la majorité de son temps enfermé dans une pièce, et quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, voulant des réponses de sa part ou lui apportant un livre ou deux pour s'occuper alors qu'il était seul. Et puis, il y avait les souvenirs concernant les visites nocturnes de Potter aussi… qui, grâce à Merlin, par opposition à ses rêves, étaient plutôt vagues. Le seul élément évident concernant Potter était au sujet de leur fuite, que Draco revivait plusieurs fois, avec la scène des aveux consécutifs et celle où son père venait le chercher. C'était étrange, mais quand Draco l'avait mentionné à Podmore, il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Draco avait hoché la tête et s'était moqué de Potter, qui avait été distinctement mal à l'aise après avoir entendu un morceau de leur conversation.

Chaque fois qu'il avait un afflux de souvenir, Draco avait un mouvement de recul quand il sentit l'énergie étrangère ruisselait dan son corps. La sensation n'était pas confortable, et c'était un euphémisme. C'était invasif et agressif, et, même si ses instincts voulaient la combattre, il n'avait aucun moyen de mettre un terme à l'invasion (le sort que Podmore avait jeté s'en assurait). Il avait une sensation de démangeaison sous sa peau chaque fois que ça arrivait, et c'était l'un des aspects du sort auquel il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer, même ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois que ça arrivait. Mais heureusement, étant donné que son enfant était maintenant protéger de tout ça, sa propre magie pouvait se concentrer sur la guérison.

Un autre avantage de tout ça était que ça marchait sur de grandes distances, par exemple, quand il était dans sa chambre et Potter était quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui rendait la présence de Potter près de lui inutile. Draco était heureux que Potter se mette enfin à sortir, et que même s'il venait à tomber sur lui, il n'avait plus à craindre une quelconque répétition de ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir la dernière fois. Les quelques premières fois après que Podmore ait jeté le sort, il était venu près de lui, mais dès qu'il cessait de luter contre l'invasion de la magie de Potter dans son corps, il reprenait le contrôle de ses actes. Même si parfois il ressentait le besoin de molester Potter, qu'il arrivait à contrôler de mieux en mieux… à la consternation de Potter, avait-il remarqué.

Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour atténuer son embarras que d'embarrasser quelqu'un d'autre à son tour. Et Potter, comme une évidence, était le candidat idéal pour ça. Draco commençait seulement à remarqué qu'il se sentait un peu trop à l'aise avec les taquineries ambigües auxquelles il avait recours sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et manquer de peu d'embrasser Potter à nouveau. Après cette expérience, il sentit le besoin de réduire les taquineries.

Mais si Draco croyait que maintenant qu'il pouvait emprunter la magie de Potter quand il en avait besoin, il ne subirait pas les effets irrépressibles de ses souvenirs, le rendant plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il fut déçu. Une nuit, il se réveilla avec la sensation qu'il avait soif. Quand aucun elfe de maison ne vint à son appel, il se rappela où il était et comprit que s'il voulait un verre d'eau, il devrait aller le chercher lui-même. Alors descendant à tâtons l'escalier et avec de la chance, il trouva la cuisine. Après avoir bu, il était déjà à moitié endormi quand il tenta de retrouver sa chambre. Il la trouva seulement parce qu'il avait le sentiment que c'était l'endroit où il était censé dormir. Il aurait dû savoir de ne pas faire confiance à son instinct.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, il sentit un corps chaud en cuillère contre son dos et une main sur son ventre.

Sa première pensée fut effrayée, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas couché dans le lit de Pansy la nuit dernière, mais le sentiment de solidité distincte et l'absence de courbe contre son dos, il se consola en pensant qu'il s'était simplement endormi avec Rosie sans que cette dernière ne quitte sa chambre comme elle était censé le faire avant que Draco ne se réveille. En fait, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant de se réveiller avec un autre corps contre le sien, et il décida qu'il aimait ce sentiment. Mais quand il voulut se blottir un peu plus contre cette délicieuse chaleur, il y eut un grognement provenant juste à côté de son oreille.

**« - Ugh. Arrête, Ginny. Trop chaud ! »**

Draco se redressa, toute somnolence semblant avoir déserté son esprit en quelques secondes.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

Il se retourna avec une certaine appréhension qui rendait ses doigts froids et moites, et arracha les couvertures de son partenaire de lit.

**« - Potter ! Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? » **La seule chose qui empêcher Draco de crier fut la prise de conscience de ce que les gens diraient si ils apprenaient qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Potter.

**« - Malfoy ? » **Demanda Potter d'une voix ensommeillée. Il plissa les yeux en regardant Draco, soit dans la surprise, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Puis il s'assit, et Draco eut du mal à réprimer un cri pas trop viril lui remonter dans la gorge, parce que Potter dormait torse-nu. Au moins, il pouvait voir un début de caleçon apparaitre furtivement de sous les couvertures.

Potter regarda autour de lui, se grattant la tête, puis revint sur Draco avec un regard un peu plus éveillé.

**« - Je regrette de devoir t'en informer, mais c'est ma chambre… et mon lit. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Draco regarda autour de lui, mais il ne put que constater ce fait. **« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, alors ? »**

Potter le regarda pendant une seconde, comme s'il était sur le point de lui causer la pire des humiliations de ses dernières… vingt-quatre heures, mais il sembla changer d'avis, car il haussa les épaules et dit : **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca doit juste être… » **Il s'interrompit et fit un geste vers le ventre de Draco. Ce geste semblait être devenu l'explication de beaucoup de chose récemment, observa Draco, mais seulement avant ça indiquait seulement sa grossesse, maintenant, il semblait avoir acquis une autre signification : le lien magique entre Potter et le bébé.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte, et c'est seulement grâce à la réaction rapide de Potter que Draco fut sauvé de la mortification d'une tierce personne le voit dans un lit avec Potter. L'instant d'après (il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Weasley fille), il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas et recouvert de la couverture de la tête aux pieds.

**« - Harry… » **Il y eut une pause soudaine, un hoquet surpris, suivit par une accusation. **« - Quoi ? Harry ? Tu es sorti hier soir et tu as ramené quelqu'un à la maison ? »**

Draco n'entendit pas la réponse de Potter.

**« - Harry, tu es impossible ! Je m'attendais à mieux de toi ! Qu'en est-il du grand discours que tu m'as sorti l'autre jour ? Tu couches encore avec des inconnus, même avec ce pauvre mec qui est à ta charge. Il pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Du peu que nous savons, il pourrait s'effondrer s'il te voit être avec quelqu'un d'autre… »**

La diatribe aurait duré plus longtemps, et Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu rester silencieux. Ce n'est que grâce à la main de Potter le retenant quand il fut sur le point de se redresser et de se débarrasser de cette couverture pour dire envoyer au diable cette… femme hébergeant le plus grand délire de tous les temps… mais à la dernière seconde, Potter trouva enfin sa voix.

**« - Ginny, veux-tu ne pas crier ? Tout d'abord, il est encore endormi. Et d'autre part, ça ne te regarde pas. Malfoy ne saura rien si tu te tais et que tu pars. » **

_Aïe, c'était dur_, pensa Draco, quand la porte se referma en claquant violemment. Il était certain que s'il dormait vraiment à cet instant, il aurait été réveillé.

Il attendit une seconde avant de rejeter la couverture et confronter Potter sur ce petit échange. Quelque chose était louche ici, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

**« - Alors Potter, c'est quoi cette merde à propos du fait que tu as dis à Weasley fille que je te voulais ? »**

Potter fut gêné, la rougeur sur son visage se répondant même le long de sa poitrine, mais il ne sembla pas trouver les mots pour protester. Draco était positivement furieux.

**« - Très bien, je comprends qu'elle soit une douleur dans le cul, mais quand as-tu entendu que je donnais ma permission pour lui dire que je suis amoureux de toi pour stopper ses avances ? Comme si ! » **Bouillonna Draco.

**« - Ecoute Malfoy, ce n'est pas ça. » **Commença Potter, après avoir retrouvé sa langue.

**« - Non ? Alors voudrais-tu m'expliquer **_**ce**_** que c'est ? »**

**« - Je ne lui ai pas du tout dit que tu m'aimais, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle le suppose… ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas arrêté d'être sur moi la semaine dernière. » **Il haussa les épaules.

Draco le fixa avec un regard meurtrier, mais maintenant il était à court de mot. Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que d'autres personnes auraient mal compris la façon dont il taquinait Potter.

**« - Et avant de penser quelque chose de mal d'elle, Ginny ne me fait pas d'avance. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas mon type. » **Continua Potter, mais au lieu de le calmer, ça réussit seulement à le faire enrager plus. Que pensait-il faire en disant lui jetant un mensonge au visage et attendre qu'il le croit !

**« - Bien sûr qu'elle ne le fait pas ! Je l'ai entendue ! » **Siffla Draco, se fichant de révéler qu'il avait espionné leur conversation. Ce n'était pas comme si cette maison ou tout le monde tombait sur tout le monde, était l'endroit idéal pour garder ses secrets.

Potter le regarda bouche bée pendant une minute, puis un sourire béat apparu sur son visage.

**« - Et quoi, Malfoy ? Tu es jaloux ? » **Et puis il eut le culot de le toucher avec un doigt pour coincer une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, qui tombait devant ses yeux, derrière son oreille.

Ces paroles lui firent réaliser, qu'en effet, il ressentait quelque chose de terriblement semblable à de la jalousie, et il se figea une seconde avant de repousser la main de Potter et de sauter du lit. Il faillit trébucher avec la couverture qui s'était enroulé entour de l'une de ses jambes, remontant légèrement sa chemise de nuit et donnant à Potter une pleine vue sur ses cuisses nues, mais il se rattrapa à la dernière seconde et réussit à quitter la chambre avec ce qui lui restait de dignité. Heureusement, il ne rencontra personne dans le couloir.

* * *

Draco passa le reste de la journée dans une sorte de stupeur, son esprit ressassant les évènements de la matinée. Podmore lui avait dit qu'il était plus à l'aise avec l'acceptation de la partie la plus sordide pour obtenir un héritier, ou avait-il fait une allusion à sa relation avec Potter pendant la guerre ? Non pas que ça importait, vraiment. Et il se souvint de Snape quand il lui avait dit que la potion qu'il lui avait donnée pour ce soir-là, était en réalité autre chose, et qu'il devait considérer que son attirance pour Potter et les rêves dont il souffrait étaient parce qu'il aimait les hommes. Draco avait refusé d'accepté ces explications, mais maintenant, il commençait à craindre que peut-être, c'était vrai.

Il tentait de se dire que ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il ressentait, mais une sorte de possessivité pour quelque chose qui lui avait été promis, et si ça ne sonnait pas ambigüe, Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, Pansy avait été sa femme pendant des années et il n'avait pas réagit quand elle faisait venir des hommes dans sa chambre dès les premières années de leur mariage, ni les quelques contacts qu'elle avait choisi de garder durant sa phase de croqueuse-d'homme. Et maintenant, il était obsédé par ceux qui s'intéressaient à Potter… et ils n'étaient même pas encore mariés. A la réflexion, c'était peut-être la cause de sa réaction exagérée. Il avait peur que Potter se désiste au dernier moment, brisant la dernière chance de Draco de récupérer son héritage. Oui, voilà : une explication logique ! Mais pour une raison quelconque, l'esprit de Draco lui soufflait : que la logique ne jouait pas un rôle dans sa réaction de ce matin.

Pour compléter le désastre que cette journée était en passe de devenir, c'était l'une des soirées où Loufoca Lovegood était également invitée au repas du soir. En la voyant assisse au milieu de la flopée de tête rousse, il sentit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Au moins, elle n'était pas placée à côté de Draco.

Sa place était toujours située à l'extrémité de la table entre Potter et le nouvel ennemi, mais aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à Draco pendant le repas. Potter, comme toujours, parlait à son meilleur ami dont il ne pouvait évidemment pas se passer. Sa répugnance à ce que Draco soit à côté de lui était un peu trop évidente au cours de ses deux dernières semaines écoulées depuis la première fois, provoquant que Madame Weasley se fâche contre lui. Elle avait essayé de les faire participer tous les deux à une conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais dès que Potter comprenait ce qu'elle faisait, il trouvait une excuse pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce ou aller aux toilettes. Draco trouvait cette attitude très ennuyeuse. Personne ne l'ignorait, la seule raison pour laquelle il laissait glisser un tel comportement tait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Potter. Il avait décidé d'enseigner à Potter une certaine subtilité après leur mariage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre à ce qu'une personne associée à son nom lui fasse honte avec des manières si catastrophiques.

Il se détourna ostensiblement de Potter et écouta alors une conversation entre Ginny Weasley et un ancien de Poudlard, un certain Serdaigle dont le nom était "Mickey". Il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans leur conversation à voix basse, et comment ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand ils remarquèrent l'attention que Draco leur portait, puis parlèrent ensuite à Draco sur la dernière mode des sorciers, comme s'ils pensaient que ça serait suffisant pour faire oublier son intérêt sur leurs chuchotements précédents. Draco renifla intérieurement. Il ne s'intéressait pas à quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que la mode des sorciers et sorcières. Il avait ses propres conceptions de ce qu'il allait porter, basées sur des siècles de tradition Malfoy et ses propres tailleurs réalisaient ses idées. Les Malfoy ne suivaient pas la mode, c'était eux qui la dictaient.

Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre à l'écart les commentaires de Potter disant que c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle les sorciers étaient toujours si démodés.

**« - Alors je suppose que tu n'auras pas de problème pour décider quoi porter à ton mariage. » **Commenta Ginny (bon sang, le nom s'était imprimé dans son cerveau après l'avoir entendu de si nombreuses fois récemment, et il commençait à l'utiliser inconsciemment, en dépit des conclusions que c'était terriblement vulgaire.).

Tout à coup, il y eut un brusque silence autour d'eux, commençant par ceux qui étaient proches d'eux mais s'élargissant à l'ensemble de la table en quelques secondes. Même Potter se figea.

Draco fut surpris et pas surpris en même temps par l'attention que le commentaire avait recueilli. Comme un accord tacite, il n'y avait eu aucune allusion au sujet du prochain mariage entre lui et le héros du monde sorcier. La cause de ça variait sur une grande échelle, allant du fait que le mariage entre deux hommes était encore interdit par la loi, et ensuite, et Draco était certain que ça impliquait la majorité des personnes présentes, ils étaient mal à l'aise avec le sujet parce qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Draco. Maintenant que c'était clairement dit, tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'opinion des autres à ce sujet, y comprit celle de Draco aussi. C'était en fait la première fois que la cause du pourquoi ils étaient là passait au premier plan, même si ce n'était que de manière indirecte.

Draco se retrouva au milieu de l'attention de tous, ce qui ne l'intimidait pas vraiment mais ne le mettait pas à l'aise non plus. Pourtant il avait grandi avec l'habitude d'être sous les yeux du public, la plupart à cause de ses relations au sein du Ministère (grâce à l'allégeance de sa famille). Dernièrement, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait fait de la mauvaise publicité sur ce qu'il vivait, ce qui faisait en sorte que pas mal de projecteurs étaient braqués sur lui.

**« - Pourquoi, le lieutenant portera son uniforme, bien sûr, n'ai-je pas raison ? »** Fit la voix rêveuse de Loufoca Lovegood dans le silence oppressant, provoquant une certaine crise de rire chez plusieurs personnes qui étaient manifestement familier avec la chose auquel elle faisait allusion. Dans des circonstances normales, Draco aurait été très ennuyé contre elle qu'elle ait parlé. Enfin, bien sûr, il était ennuyé, mais au moins, elle avait détourné l'attention sur elle au lieu que les gens parlent de ce mariage-business avec Potter. C'était toujours le moins humiliant des deux. Et puis, montrant qu'il était capable de rire de lui-même pouvait toujours lui faire gagner quelques bons points avec ces gens, pensa Draco, alors qu'il se joignait aux rires.

**« - Oui, Luna, mais seulement si je peux y mettre toutes les décorations sur la poitrine. » **Dit-il avec un faux sourire sur son visage. Ce commentaire, comme il s'y attendait, lui valut une nouvelle salve de rire, puis Luna attira l'attention sur elle-même et se mit à re-raconter l'histoire de l'initiation de Draco dans l'Ordre avant sa première bataille du côté de la Lumière.

**« - … et puis il a dit "je suis un Sang-Pur ! Je refuse d'être sous les ordres d'un fichu Sang-Mêlé Gryffondor ! Je veux être le chef de cette unité, ou bien vous pouvez oublier que je participe à cette stupide guerre." »** Elle fit une imitation de lui-même assez réaliste de ce que Draco se souvenait d'être dans sa jeunesse : arrogant et colérique au point d'oublier qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Une chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas écouté. Seamus Finnigan, le "fichu Sang-mêlé" en question, les avait conduit à la bataille en tant que commandant et il était mort sur le terrain. Mais apparemment, personne n'y fait allusion, pour préserver une ambiance assez joyeuse.

Draco ne pensait pas que son teint révélait comment il se sentait intérieurement, en fait, il pensait qu'il jouait son rôle de façon adéquate, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main chaude recouvrir légèrement ses doigts, qui serraient avec force l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il leva les yeux, choqué par le contact brutal, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de Potter. Son visage devint rouge et il détourna rapidement les yeux mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait en mesure d'arracher sa main sans attirer l'attention de ce qui se passait sous la table, donc il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Potter retire la sienne.

La décision s'avéra très mauvaise car le brun se contenta de rester ainsi durant tout le dîner, tenant sa main et agissant comme s'il ne faisait rien d'intéressant, tandis que Draco subissait toute une gamme de réaction. Les premières minutes d'irritation durant lesquelles il attendait que Potter se retire, furent remplacé par un mal de tête et le sentiment d'un début de crise, alors à la fin, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'excuser et se retirer dans sa chambre quand le repas fut terminé.

Il se vautra sur son lit, encore dans ses habits, ses mains touchant instinctivement son ventre, même si la source du malaise ne venait pas de là. Il dut s'assoupir durant quelques minutes quand il fut réveillé par des douces voix provenant de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il écouta la conversation étouffée par réflexe et reconnu la voix de Potter. L'autre était un homme dont il ne connaissait pas la voix.

**« - Ecoute, je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais je ne peux vraiment pas être plus directe à ce sujet. Je t'ai dit non, et je le pensais vraiment. » **Dit Potter, paraissant frustré.

**« - Allons, Harry, tu dois toujours te souvenir de combien j'étais bon… je le suis toujours. »**

**« - Je ne suis toujours pas intéressé. »**

Il y eut un petit et timide rire qui sonnait honteusement féminin. **« - Ginny m'a dit que tu dirais ça dans un premier temps. Laisse tomber le masque, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Même ton ex sait que tu es désespéré. Et je ne vais pas te demander en mariage. » **Il ricana de nouveau. La peau de Draco se hérissa presque. Il décida qu'il n'était pas disposé à en écouter plus longtemps. **« - Ce n'est qu'un baiser. »**

**« - Et ça s'appelle : va te faire foutre. Maintenant ! » **Grogna Draco après avoir brutalement ouvert sa porte et se retrouvant face à face avec "Mickey".

**« - Ok, ok. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. » **Dit l'homme en haussant les épaules quand il reprit son souffle, mais la façon dont son visage avait blanchi et le fait qu'il n'était pas enclin à riposter montrait qu'il n'était pas aussi affecté qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire.

Potter regarda Draco, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre l'autre homme sans dire un mot. Draco ne fut pas d'accord avec ça. Il saisit le coude de Potter et le tira dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui et plaquant presque Potter dessus.

**« - Je veux une explication. » **Déclara Draco entre ses dents serrées, sans se soucier si ça sonnait irrationnellement.

Potter ne sembla pas effrayé par son hostilité inattendue, cependant. Il semblait juste fatigué et… soulagé ?

**« - Merci. » **Soupira-t-il. **« - Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de lui. J'avais peur qu'il me suive jusque dans ma chambre. C'est bien que tu ne dormais pas profondément, hein ? » **Fit-il en faisant un petit sourire à Draco, enfin d'après ce que le blond put en voir malgré l'obscurité.

**« - Tu as fais ça délibérément ? » **Demanda Draco, incrédule.

**« - Désolé. » **Marmonna Potter mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment désolé du tout. Il avait même l'air plutôt content.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux, stupide balafré ? » **Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieux contre lui.

**« - Quoi ? Tu reviens aux insultes d'école ? » **Maintenant Potter souriait purement et simplement.

**« - J'ai posé une question ! » **Siffla Draco, saisissant le devant de la chemise de Potter. Il pouvait sentir autre chose arriver en lui, mais il était trop en colère pour remarquer les signes.

**« - Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. » **Dit Potter, la magie faisant pétiller ses yeux verts tandis que sa main effleurait doucement la joue de Draco, provoquant de légères piqûres d'énergie. Et le souvenir qui happa Draco n'était pas un moment de son adolescence, mais sa première rencontre avec "Scott" dans un bar gay.

**« - Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » **Protesta Draco automatiquement, comme si c'était logique, puis il serra ensuite la chemise entre ses doigts et attira Potter à lui, ses lèvres se posant sur celles du brun dans un vigoureux baiser.

Potter haleta, peut-être de surprise, peut-être de plaisir, ce qui permit à la langue de Draco d'envahir sa bouche et entreprendre avec la langue de Potter une danse enchevêtrée. Il pressa son corps contre celui du brun et la porte, ne se souciant pas quand il entendit la tête de Potter cogner contre le bois. Tout à coup, il y eut deux mains sur ses cuisses, remontant lentement et résolument sur ses fesses, puis sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le milieu de son dos. Et soudainement, ces deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, repoussant doucement Draco de lui.

Draco sentait que le baiser prenait fin, il tendit le cou pour pouvoir garder le contact avec ses lèvres délicieuses juste pour quelques secondes de plus. Mais finalement, ils se séparèrent en émettant un léger "smack" qui sonna comme du tonnerre dans les oreilles de Draco, comme si ça annonçait la fin de l'univers qu'il avait connu. Dans un sens, ça l'était.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Potter le regardait avec un regard indéchiffrable, le tenant par les épaules, les doigts enroulés autour des bras de Draco, leurs chaleurs transperçant les vêtements du blond. Draco sentit son visage devenir rouge d'embarras alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait, et il cherchait désespérément les mots juste pour faire comprendre à Potter que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, ou que c'était une erreur, que ce n'était pas réel… selon ce qui fonctionnerait le mieux. Mais il semblerait que ses paroles ne soient pas nécessaires, car Potter lâcha ses épaules, puis lui tourna le dos en silence et quitta la chambre, refermant doucement derrière lui.

Draco resta seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, après le baiser hallucinant qu'il n'ait jamais donné, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

_**A suivre…**_


	34. Chapitre 34

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 34**

Draco n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une partie de la nuit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner et retourner. Il avait fini par être incapable de le faire, car à force les couvertures s'étaient enroulées autour de lui si étroitement que ça lui donnait l'illusion d'un cocon. Il avait passé des heures éveillé en pensant à ce qu'il ferait la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, car il avait besoin de lui pour obtenir son héritage, et il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé ou demander une explication non plus. En fin de compte, il décida qu'il l'ignorerait tout simplement, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou comme si c'était seulement une de ses crises bizarres qui l'avait fait agir comme ça. Ça ne serait pas difficile de convaincre Potter de ça.

Il dut s'endormir presque à l'aube, car il se réveilla dans la même position après avoir failli s'étouffer avec les couvertures, en sueur… mais au moins rien d'autre. Bien. Ça serait ainsi plus facile de conserver son estime de soi quand il ferait face à Potter. A la pensée de l'autre homme lié maintenant à son enfant, Draco pouvait sentir une lente infiltration d'énergie magique dans son corps à travers ce lien. C'était comme de minuscules parasites circulant sous la peau de son ventre. Draco abandonna rapidement cette image avant d'être malade.

Il profita du fait qu'il était encore très tôt et que personne d'autre ne semblait être debout pour prendre une douche rapide. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rester une demi-heure dans le bain maintenant, de toute façon. Il se frotta le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente propre. Cependant, le fait qu'il n'ait pas fait de rêves humides cette nuit signifiait qu'il devait soulager un certain besoin, ce qu'il fit rapidement et les yeux fermés (ce n'était pas un spectacle excitant de voir furtivement le bout de sa queue dépassé de dessous son ventre). Après qu'il l'ai fait, il rinça la baignoire (il n'y avait pas de douche séparé dans le Terrier) et nettoya son corps. Il ne s'était pas prélasser suffisamment longtemps sous l'eau pour que le miroir soit recouvert de vapeur, il fut donc confronté à la vue de son corps. Merlin ! Pas étonnant que Potter ait été dégoûté de lui la nuit dernière.

Draco avait à peu près réussi à ignorer les changements de cette grossesse sur son corps jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il irait en bas, s'asseoir au milieu de ses jeunes mères et parler de son mal de dos et de ses chevilles enflées. Peut-être que Podmore serait en mesure de lui donner quelque chose contre ça. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher, était son ventre. Les robes ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose, et les Glamouries ne fonctionnaient pas non plus à cause de la barrière magique autour du fœtus. Et même si ça marchait, ça ne cacherait pas sa démarche qui n'était plus aussi gracieuse qu'avant. Il se sentait comme un adolescent maladroit une fois de plus, et ça serait pire quand il commencerait à se dandiner. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il espérait que d'ici là, il aurait sa vie privé.

Il était en train de s'essuyer les cheveux avec une serviette lorsqu'il entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir. Il eut à peine le temps d'abaisser la serviette devant lui pour se cacher un tant soit peu avant qu'il ne voit un Potter à moitié réveillé qui s'arrêta net dans son élan en le voyant là. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence choqué, se regardant l'un et l'autre, tous deux ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis Draco vit les yeux de Potter commençaient à voyager sur son corps nu, et cette pensée le sortit de sa transe.

**« - Potter, ne me regarde pas ! » **S'écria-t-il, et il eut un mouvement de recul en entendant sa propre voix.

Potter sortit de son état de choc aussi et se retourna vivement.

**« - Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt dans la matinée. Tu dors habituellement… »**

**« - Potter, arrête de babiller et sors ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis au milieu de quelque chose ici ? »**

Mais Potter ne fit pas un geste. **« - Impossible. » **Dit-il. **« - Ça serait prendre la fuite. »**

Draco s'étrangla presque avec sa propre salive en entendant ça. Merlin ! Potter n'avait vraiment pas de pedigree, et c'était l'homme avec lequel il était sur le point de se marier !

**« - Alors donne-moi une robe au moins ! » **Grommela-t-il, irrité. Il ne pouvait même pas atteindre le vêtement en question parce que Potter lui barrait le passage.

**« - Tiens. » **Dit Potter, lui offrant ce qu'il avait dans la main quand il était entré. Draco voulut protester à ça, mais Potter fit un bruit et un mouvement impatient comme pour se retourner, et Draco se ravisa pour l'enfiler à la hâte. Les deux extrémités de la robe de chambre se rencontraient à peine au niveau de son ventre.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu si crispé, Malfoy ? Je pensais que tu avais vécu dans un dortoir pendant six ans toi aussi. » **Déclara Potter alors qu'il s'avançait vers les toilettes, puis lui tournant le dos, il abaissa légèrement son bas de pyjama, ne se souciant pas si Draco regardait ou non. Draco détourna son regard de Potter – il ne portait même pas de haut de pyjama à nouveau. Bien sûr, il avait utilisé des douches et des urinoirs communs quand il était à Poudlard, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, c'était différend de maintenant. Ce n'était pas des gens avec lesquels Draco avait eu des relations sexuelles, mais comment était-il censé faire comprendre cela à Potter sans avoir l'air complètement mal à l'aise ?

Avant que Draco ait pu envisager de dire quoi que se soit, ou tout simplement ouvrir la porte et partir, le bruit d'urine s'interrompit et la voix de Potter s'éleva.

**« - D'ailleurs, nous allons nous marier et vivre dans une maison. Tu devras t'habituer à ce genre de choses. »**

La déclaration prit Draco au dépourvu. Il voulait rétorquer que quand il aurait sa propre maison, il ne vivrait pas dans de telles circonstances barbares avec qu'une seule salle de bain, mais la remarque lui rappela les évènements de la nuit dernière et lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

**« - On peut vivre sous le même toit, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous allons partager plus. » **Cracha-t-il. **« - La nuit dernière était un accident. Je t'assure que ça n'arrivera plus du tout une fois que le sort sera brisé et que je serais en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales. Non pas que tu veuilles qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Je suis heureux de parler de cette situation, il n'y a pas de malentendus compte tenu de la nature du lien entre nous. » **Dit Draco, accentuant chaque syllabe, de sorte que ça ne semblait pas du tout comme s'il fuyait Potter, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

**« - Quoi ? » **Balbutia Potter. **« - Attend, Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme ça ! »**

**« - Comment est-ce, alors ? » **Draco attendit quelques secondes que Potter réponde, mais il ne le fit pas. **« - Je m'en doutais. » **Dit-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

L'instant d'après, il entendit la chasse d'eau et il sortit de la pièce, ignorant les bruit de Potter se hâtant de se laver les mains (au moins, il n'aurait pas ça à lui apprendre) afin d'être en mesure de suivre Draco. Il atteignit sa chambre et parvint à refermer la porte et ériger un sort de Silence juste avant que les premiers soubresauts n'agitent la surface en bois, comme Potter avait dû vouloir entrer et, après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, frappait à la porte.

Draco passa presque toute la journée enfermé dedans, couché sur son lit (sans avoir eu la force de s'habiller) et réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup c'était important pour lui si Potter l'aimait ou pas ? Plus encore, parce que la pensée d'avoir une relation physique avec un homme lui donnait encore la chair de poule. Mais hier soir, il était celui qui avait agressé Potter, et être offensé par son rejet. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain. Qu'est-ce que Potter signifiait pour lui alors ?

C'était une question difficile à répondre. Il y avait plusieurs réponses. Tout d'abord : qu'est-ce que Potter signifiait pour lui dans le passé qu'il commençait à peine à retrouver ? Deuxièmement : qu'est-ce que Draco attendait de Potter une fois qu'ils seraient mariés ? Et troisièmement : comment traduire ces deux questions pour le moment ? La deuxième et troisième question était difficile à deviner. A l'heure actuelle, Draco était trop confus, ses souvenirs et ses rêves étaient trop chaotique pour savoir où ça commençait et ou ça s'arrêtait. Mais la première question était quelque chose qu'il pourrait trouver. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'organiser ses souvenirs et essayer de se rappeler les sentiments qui leur étaient attachés.

Il décida que s'il revisitait ses souvenirs concernant sa relation passée avec Potter, il faudrait peut-être commencer par le plus clair de tous : celui dans lequel il avait avoué ses sentiments à Potter, et que ce dernier lui avait répondu pareil. Non seulement c'était le plus complet de ses souvenirs, mais pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois, il n'avait aucun mal à s'en rappeler une fois de plus. Peut-être, disait une petite voix dans sa tête, il pouvait trouver une réponse dedans, c'est pourquoi il se l'était rejoué plusieurs fois.

Il essaya de bloquer les sons et les images, gelant la scène au moment où elle se terminait, et se concentrer uniquement sur les émotions qui découlaient de manière si fortes. La première impression qu'il eut fut "amour", mais ça semblait juste hors tension. Comment pouvait-il reconnaitre l'amour ? A sa propre connaissance, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Et, pour être honnête, il semblait en quelque sorte forcé. C'est pourquoi il essayait de le décomposer en partie.

Il ouvrit les yeux mentalement, alors que dans le souvenir il les avait fermés, et essaya de trouver quelque chose dans ce qu'il voyait : son jeune lui était embrassé par un Potter tout aussi jeune. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre l'expression heureuse qu'il voie sur son propre visage. Pourquoi aurait-il cet air à cause d'une simple accolade ? Ou était-ce l'aveu ? La présence de Potter ? Quoi ?

Il y avait une forte émotion qui imprégnait le souvenir. Draco ne pouvait pas discerner les émotions que c'était, mais puis que c'était son souvenir, c'était les siens, non ? Mais si cela était vrai, pourquoi se posait-il cette question alors ? Parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti quelque chose d'aussi proche que ce qu'il ressentait dans son souvenir. Etait-ce vraiment un sentiment unique ? Etait-ce même de l'amour ? Ou était-ce une illusion ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de constant, ça changer un peu à chaque respiration. Un retour de sentiment et apparemment c'était un bonheur. Mais le bonheur pouvait avoir plusieurs causes : le contentement, l'appartenance, la compréhension, le sentiment de sécurité… il y avait un fort désir de contact physique aussi. Ugh. C'est quelque chose sur lequel Draco essaya de ne pas insister plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais, quand il essaya de l'analyser, il ressentit la même chose que ce l'avait forcé à sauter sur Potter la nuit dernière. Et puis, il y avait des pensées d'insécurité, des pensées d'avenir… c'était des sentiments négatifs, mais leur présence semblait justement renforcé les sentiments positifs, leur donnant une arrête vive de la réalité. C'était la détermination qu'ils allaient se réaliser. Et une fois que ça serait fait, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, vivant dans une petite maison, ayant un troupeau d'enfant courant entre leurs jambes, tous créés à partir de leurs essences magiques. Il voulait rendre Harry heureux avec une myriade d'enfants et sachant qu'il l'aimerait toujours, même s'il grossissait et qu'il aurait les joues roses comme sa mère…

Draco se redressa en sursaut, le front recouvert d'une sueur froide, la respiration difficile et la gorge sèche. Après avoir regardé frénétiquement autour de lui durant les premières secondes et reconnaissant sa chambre au Terrier, il réussit à se calmer, essayant de régulariser sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Quel cauchemar ! Cela lui apprendrait à laisser libre court à son esprit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit et fut surpris quand il remarqua qu'il avait déjà raté le dîner. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour lui faire savoir sa présence, émettant un fort grognement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir autant dormi étant donné qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit dernière, il s'était reposé au moins. Mais après ce cauchemar, il avait envie de se rafraichir un peu les idées. Si son estomac n'aurait pas protester si fortement contre le fait qu'il était vide, il n'aurait même pas envisagé de descendre en bas et mangé. Il se sentait nauséeux et doutait pouvoir garder quelque chose dans le ventre dans cet état. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à voir Potter à table, car le repas était déjà probablement terminé.

Il s'habilla rapidement, rejetant le peignoir vert forêt qui portait encore l'odeur de l'après-rasage de Potter (peut-être que c'était ce qui avait causé ces rêves étranges, pensa-t-il). Il irait le pendre dans la salle de bain en sortant. Potter le trouverait là et il n'aurait pas besoin que Draco le rende personnellement.

Son plan fonctionna si bien que Draco décida de s'en tenir à ça s'il n'avait qu'à voir Potter au repas du soir et à aucun autre moment, s'il était assez habile pour l'éviter. Non pas que Potter rendait les faits difficiles. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une même pièce avec Draco, il inventait rapidement une excuse pour aller ailleurs.

A la grande surprise de Draco, même Madame Weasley, le médiateur éternel, n'intervenait pas bien qu'elle fronçait souvent les sourcils, mais ne donnant jamais de difficulté à l'un ou l'autre. Elle avait dû comprendre (comme tout le monde dans cette maison) que quelque chose s'était passé entre Draco et Potter et qui avait abouti à leur récente hostilité l'un envers l'autre. Non, ce n'était même pas ça. Pour l'hostilité, il aurait fallu qu'ils prennent l'avis de l'autre, ce qu'ils évitaient au possible. Même s'ils étaient assis côte à côte à table, il semblerait qu'un grand fossé se trouvait entre eux.

La seule fois où Draco ressentit le besoin de briser sa détermination, fut un soir (presque une semaine plus tard) quand il vit Mickey prendre un siège à la table du dîner juste en face de Potter. Et en bonne vue de Draco aussi, qui avait alors du mal à ignorer l'honteux flirtage qui n'arrêtait pas une seconde. Draco bouillait de colère intérieurement, mais il essayait inutilement de se dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux de Potter à qui il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'œil. C'est lors d'un de ces coups d'œil que Draco rencontra les yeux de Potter durant une seconde, avant que ce dernier ne se détourne rapidement sans adresser un mot à Draco et reprendre sa conversation avec Weasley, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

Après ça, un sentiment de confusion prit place dans le cœur de Draco ainsi que de l'oppression et il lutta contre ce dernier sentiment, il ne voulait pas se retirer. Il était trop tôt pour aller se coucher, et un peu d'air frais semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment, donc il décida de sortir pour s'installer sous la véranda un moment. Enveloppé d'un sortilège de réchauffement et camouflé par l'obscurité, il se sentit presque instantanément mieux. Il n'y avait pas de bruit ici, et aucune présence non-désirées, car il faisait trop froid pour que les gens sortent dehors pendant une période prolongée. C'était vraiment le seul endroit où il pouvait avoir une solitude ininterrompue…

Et ce fut vraiment ironique car dès qu'il pensa cela, sa solitude fut rompue quand deux silhouettes se glissèrent sous la véranda. La porte fut refermée et l'un d'eux lança un sortilège de réchauffement.

**« - D'accord, je pense que personne ne nous a vu sortir. » **Draco entendit un murmure et reconnut aussitôt la voix de la Belette. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était lui. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la plus petite des silhouettes était Potter. L'hypothèse de Draco fut confirmée quand l'autre parla après avoir prit quelques gorgée de sa bouteille de Bieraubeurre.

**« - Bordel ! Corner me rend fou ! » **Grommela Potter, considérant cela comme une raison valable pour boire un peu plus.

Draco se recula dans l'obscurité, resserrant sa cape sombre autour de lui et restant parfaitement immobile. Initialement, il avait prévu de révéler sa présence, puis leur demander de le laisser seul, mais les paroles de Potter avaient attiré son attention, alors il décida de se taire. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le Terrier était un endroit où toutes conversations étranges pouvaient être entendues.

**« - Tu veux dire "Mickey" ? » **Ricana la Belette. Apparemment, sa bonne humeur n'était pas partagée.

**« - Pareil. » **Grommela Potter encore une fois. **« - Je lui ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, pourquoi continue-t-il d'insister comme ça ? Ginny, elle aussi, aurait pu s'abstenir de l'inviter. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Weasley hausa les épaule et but. **« - Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonné et couché avec ? »**

**« - Ah ! Quoi ? Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? »**

**« - Non, mais les amis sont censés s'aider les uns les autres à s'envoyer en l'air. Tu ne peux pas te préserver pour l'éternité. »**

**« - C'est… une merde totale ! Qui te dit que je me préserve ? Ce mec, Mickey, me harcèle presque. Et je ne veux pas coucher avec lui. » **Protesta Potter. Draco pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa moue.

**« - Très bien. » **Weasley leva les mains en l'air dans la défense. Draco put voir grâce à un rayon de lune qu'il avait déjà bu presque la moitié de sa bouteille.** « - Epargne-moi les détails, mon pote. Je ne suis pas Hermione. »**

**« - Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas… » **Soupira Potter.

**« - Et à propos de Malfoy, alors ? » **Demanda soudainement Weasley. Et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, parce que Potter murmura : **« - Pas encore. » **Avant de boire une gorgée.

**« - Quoi, Malfoy ? »**

**« - Eh bien… » **Weasley semblait un peu hésitant. **« - Pourquoi ne couches-tu pas avec lui ? Non pas que tu as besoin de me dire les détails, comme sa queue est trop petite ou quelque chose comme ça… tu sais… en général. »**

**« - Non, rien de tout ça. » **Eh bien au moins, c'était bon à savoir, pensa Draco, après avoir été prêt à déclarer une guerre éternelle si Potter disait quelque chose de désobligeant sur sa taille. **« - Juste… tu sais… la même chose. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Weasley secoua la tête. **« - Vous sembliez très bien vous entendre avant qu'il ne perde ses souvenirs. Un peu trop bien, si tu veux mon avis… »**

**« - Mais c'est justement ça, Ron. » **Soupira encore Potter, et Draco se demanda si c'est parce qu'il était à moitié ivre qu'il faisait particulièrement dramatique, ou si c'était son attitude normale ? **« - Il n'a pas perdu seulement ses souvenirs. Il a choisi d'oublier. Apparemment, je ne suis pas assez bien pour son petit cul d'aristocrate. »**

**« - Wow, wow, wow ! Trop d'information, mec ! » **La voix de la Belette était un peu tendue.

**« - Désolé. » **Potter se mit à rire un peu, ne paraissant pas désolé du tout.

**« - Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a bavé sur toi pendant toute la guerre, si c'est pour tout simplement t'écarter de sa vie ? »**

**« - N'est-ce pas évident ? Malfoy est un con égoïste. Il voulait un endroit pour se cacher et a crut qu'être copain avec moi était sa chance. Et évidement, il avait raison. Il fait pareil maintenant, seulement qu'il a modifié sa méthode en me passant la corde au cou en me faisant un enfant. Bon dieu ! Et je suis le plus grand crétin du monde, de me laisser utiliser comme ça ! »**

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi l'amertume dans la voix de Potter fait aussi mal. Ce que disait Potter était vrai après tout, enfin une partie de ça du moins. Maintenant, ça avait vraiment du sens pour lui, comment aurait-il pu être amoureux d'un connard comme lui… bien sûr, il était arrivé ce que Potter venait de décrire. Et si Potter pensait que c'était Draco qui avait effacé ses propres souvenirs, ça avait également du sens que Potter ne sache pas –ou croit- que cela changé.

**« - Ah. Donc je n'ai pas à t'avertir que… » **Commença Weasley. **« - Tu cours directement à la catastrophe. Mais encore une fois, éclaire-moi sur autre chose, pourquoi as-tu accepté la demande de Malfoy alors ? » **Une bonne question, la Belette, pensa Draco.

**« - Eh bien… » **Potter semblait mal à l'aise. **« - Tu sais, il y a cette **_**autre**_** raison… »**

**« - Mais tu viens de dire que Malfoy s'est jeté l'Oubliette lui-même. N'aurait-il pas oublié ça aussi ? »**

L'intérêt de Draco se ragaillardi alors qu'en même temps, quelque chose de lourd et d'indéchiffrable s'installait dans son estomac.

**« - Oui, mais maintenant c'est de jouer avec son esprit. Et c'est ma faute. » **Draco sentait comme si l'air s'était brusquement transformait en cristaux de glace dans ses poumons.

**« - Absurde. » **Weasley tapa dans le dos de Potter, sa bouteille encore en main. **« - Il était prêt. Il était prêt pour ça. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne l'avait pas été. Tu ne vas pas prendre une conscience coupable pour ça. Bon sang, c'était autant son plan que le notre ! »**

**« - Oui et ça a fonctionné ? Nous aurions dû en parler à un adulte au lieu de jouer les héros… »**

La Belette renifla, et Draco en aurait fait de même s'il était capable de respirer. **« - Bien, mon pote ! »**

Potter eut un petit rire, mais sa voix n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse.

**« - Selon Podmore, il n'y a pas eu de dommages réels. Il va se souvenir par la suite. C'est juste que… »**

**« - Quoi, Harry ? »**

**« - Tu sais, il a essayé de m'embrasser l'autre jour… et quand je dis "embrasser", je veux pas dire légèrement. Mon dieu, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle. J'ai réussi à le repousser à la dernière seconde. C'était bon de l'avoir dans mes bras… »**

**« - Harry, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de l'idée que tu as une réaction **_**un peu**_** exagérée. Qu'y-a-t-il de mal dans le fait qu'il t'embrasse et que tu en profites ? S'il t'aide, tu peux l'utiliser aussi. L'univers ne va pas tomber en morceau parce que tu vas… euh… je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. Je pense que mon cerveau à besoin d'une autre bouteille. »**

**« - Très bien. Je pense que j'en veux une autre aussi. »**

Sur cette dernière remarque, Potter ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant Draco seul avec ses pensées, méditant sur ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

Quelle était cette chose mystérieuse dont Potter avait parlé ? Ça avait rassuré un peu Draco quand il avait dit que, selon Podmore, il n'y aurait apparemment pas de dommages sur lui… quel que soit ce qui avait été jeté. Et le plan que Weasley avait mentionné… était-ce le même que celui que Draco avait vu dans son rêve quand son Père regardait ses souvenirs dans la Pensine ? Potter était-il en quelque sorte responsable que Lucius ait réussi à attraper Draco ? Sauf que la partie de ce problème n'indiquait pas que même s'il retrouvait ce que c'était, Draco n'était toujours pas prêt de résoudre le mystère, sauf la promesse qu'il finirait par retrouver ses souvenirs.

Et Potter… ce que Potter avait dit au sujet de ce baiser et ce genre de chose l'avait fait rougir. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il savait que Potter n'était bien évidemment pas dégoûté par son corps… mais alors il se souvint qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi penser de Potter. Il savait que (en oubliant ses rêves bizarres) qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose pour lui dans le passé. Et apparemment le sentiment était réciproque… en tout cas, Draco ne pouvait pas imaginer que Potter ne voulait que son corps. Pas en le regardant comme ça, et surtout pas après avoir rejeté à plusieurs reprises les "avances" de Mickey. Cela lui rappelait qu'il devrait dire un mot à Weasley fille pour qu'elle cesse de pousser son ex-petit-ami dans les bras de son ex-fiancé, ou autre.

Alors quoi maintenant ? Il pourrait dire à Potter qu'il ne l'avait pas utiliser –bien sûr, pas seulement - pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais voulait-il que Potter sache ? Voulait-il quelque chose de plus que Potter donnant son nom à son héritier ? Et s'il décidait que oui, il voulait… avec Potter, pourrait-il supporter ça ? La petite voix, que Draco trouva très agaçante, commença à chuchoter à son oreille, en disant qu'il y a une priorité tangible qu'il serait en effet capable de supporter et ainsi de suite. Et s'il liait sa vie à celle de Potter, au moins, il pourrait obtenir quelque chose de positif de cet accord forcé…

Son cœur fit un bond heureux et tout à fait inattendu à cette perspective. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde devait être au courant de ça, non ?

Draco se leva et alla à l'intérieur, une nouvelle détermination vivifiant sa démarche. Il referma la porte dans son dos. Le salon était sombre et vide. La soirée était terminée depuis longtemps et tout le monde était rentré chez lui ou dans leur chambre pour la nuit. C'est pourquoi Draco fut surpris quand il repéra la silhouette solitaire assise dans un fauteuil, ses yeux verts fixés sur lui et brillant dans la quasi-obscurité.

**« - Malfoy ? Que diable faisais-tu dehors ? » **Fit la voix de Potter. Il y avait deux bouteilles de Bieraubeurre sur la table basse à sa droite, mais Draco n'était pas en mesure de dire si les deux étaient vides ou juste une.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots justes. Que devait-il répondre ? Et puis, soudain, il se retrouva à faire fi de toute prudence et laissa échapper quelque chose qui n'était la réponse à la question posée.

**« - C'était mon père. » **Dit-il.

Potter se redressa à ses paroles et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver Lucius Malfoy dans un coin sombre. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je ne me suis pas jeté l'Oubliette. C'était mon père. »**

Draco recula instinctivement, se heurtant à la porte fermée, quand Potter eut un rire incrédule.

**« - Tu étais dehors. Tu as écouté encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? » **Mais il ne semblait pas en colère, juste réprimandant et amusé à la fois, si cela était encore possible, et ce n'était pas les nerfs de Draco qui lui jouait des tours. Il haussa les épaules.

**« - J'étais là en premier. C'est vous qui avait empiété sur moi. »**

**« - Et ça t'en a donné le droit, je suppose ? » **Demanda Potter, mais Draco n'était toujours pas en mesure de dire s'il était en colère ou pas. Maintenant, ça sonnait fatigué. Et Draco en avait assez de jeux de mot.

**« - N'as-tu pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai dis que c'était mon père qui a pris mes souvenirs. » **Dit-il, accentuant chaque mot.

**« - Et cela fait une différence en quoi ? » **Demanda Potter, un peu bourru.

**« - Ne comprends-tu pas ? Ce n'était pas mon choix. Je n'ai pas été interrogé sur la question. Et je pensais que tu le savais ! » **Finit par siffler Draco à Potter, essayant de se contenir un peu en raison de l'ignorance du comportement de Potter.

**« - Et comment puis-je savoir que tu dis la vérité ? Bordel, tu pourrais même penser que tu dis la vérité ! »**

**« - Pourquoi mentirais-je ? » **Répliqua Draco en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Potter.

**« - Oh, je ne sais pas, Malfoy… pour gagner ma confiance ? »**

Draco secoua la tête. **« - Très bien, dis-moi exactement pourquoi tu penses que je mens ? »**

**« - Peut-être parce que j'ai la preuve. Je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital après la dernière bataille. Tu t'en souviens ? »**

Draco était sur le point de secouer la tête, non, mais alors il se rappela un rêve qu'il avait fait à l'époque où il avait été placé en détention par les Aurors. Mais c'était plus un cafouillis de lui et Potter dans un lit d'hôpital, de sorte qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était un véritable souvenir…

**« - En quelque sorte… » **Dit-il alors. Mais apparemment, c'était la mauvaise réponse, parce que Potter réagit presque violemment, se penchant en avant sur sa chaise et sifflant au visage de Draco.

**« - Eh bien, la prochaine fois que je te rends visite, ne t'en souviens pas. Ni le temps après. Putain, je venais tous les jours, et chaque fois, tu me saluais d'une façon qu'on aurait pu se croire revenu à notre Sixième Année. Nous avions tout le temps la même conversation chaque fois aussi. Et cela se finissait toujours par toi en train de me crier de sortir et de te laisser seul. Alors maintenant, ne me dis pas que tu ne te jetais pas l'Oubliette entre mes visites. » **S'exclama Potter, repartant en arrière dans son siège, ses doigts serrant fortement l'accoudoir. Il ressemblait à une panthère qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour attaquer, alors que son ennemi était plus faible que lui.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Draco à la vue de la sauvagerie dans les yeux de Potter, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la peur.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était le sort que mon père m'a jeté. C'était censé effacé tout ce qui avait à avoir avec nous… demande à Podmore si tu ne me crois pas. » **Ajouta-t-il quand il vit que Potter se préparait à répliquer.

Potter ferma lentement la bouche et le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de tourner les talons. **« - Bonne nuit. » **Dit-il par-dessus son épaule, puis il sortit de la pièce obscure. Draco attendit dix minutes pour être sûr que Potter ait terminé d'utiliser la salle et soit coucher, avant de lui aussi, se diriger vers sa chambre.

Draco ne sut pas si Potter avait ou non demandé à Podmore à la fin. Quant il s'était réveillé le lendemain, Potter était déjà parti sur un appel d'urgence. Quelque chose au sujet d'un accident de sortilège sur des toilettes publiques qui s'étaient soudainement animée et avait pratiquement traumatisé les Moldus innocent qui passaient par là. Il fut absent pendant près d'une semaine, ne passant qu'une fois pour remettre Pinky à Madame Weasley. Ses parents avaient apparemment décidé que Potter devait la garder pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu, parc qu'elle était un peu trop "gênante" pour leur faire face. Draco ne l'avait pas vue, parce qu'il appréciait un de ses bains d'une demi-heure à ce moment.

Le jour où Potter était censé être de retour, Draco se retrouva, à l'improviste, en compagnie de Ron Weasley et Pinky, qui était pratiquement collé au roux parce que ce dernier et Potter lui avait promis de l'emmener voir un match de Quidditch dans l'après-midi. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à dormir chez le fils aîné Weasley – celui qui était marié à Fleur Delacour – avec leurs nombreux enfants. Maintenant, elle harcelait Madame Weasley pour avoir de la tarte à la citrouille et des chocogrenouilles, laissant la Belette seul avec Draco, qui lisait tranquillement dans un coin.

**« - Est-ce intéressant ? » **Draco entendit la question maladroite de Weasley. Il pouvait dire que l'homme ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'il lisait, c'était seulement une ouverture de conversation, une ouverture très maladroite, cela dit.

Draco haussa un sourcil et leva le livre pour que la Belette puisse lire le livre. C'était un bouquin qui parlait de l'accouchement et de l'éducation.

**« - Je l'ai emprunté à ta mère. Rien de mieux à lire. » **Répondit Draco un peu inconsciemment. Le livre ne le concernait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il était un homme et qu'il n'avait pas les parties du corps approprié, malgré la potion de fécondité, mais c'était un sujet dans lequel il n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissance.

**« - Ah. » **Murmura Weasley et puis tout à coup, il se détourna en rougissant férocement. Draco aurait trouvé cela amusant s'il n'avait pas entendu le reste de la conversation.

**« - Alors… Je t'ai entendu dire à Harry que tu as été ensorcelé par ton propre père, hein ? » **Essaya de nouveau Weasley, mais cette fois, Draco pouvait dire qu'il était réellement intéressé par sa réponse. En fait, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à lui parler.

**« - C'est vrai. » **Dit Draco, la gorge sèche tout d'un coup. Il n'avait plus de nausées ou de maux de tête chaque fois que le sort de son père essayait de fonctionnait, merci Merlin, mais ça causait un peu d'inconfort, en particulier lorsque Potter n'était pas là et que l'énergie était donc un plus longue à faire effet, même si théoriquement, la distance ne devrait pas avoir d'effet sur le lien.

**« - Et comment vont tes souvenirs ? » **Fut la question suivante.

**« - Ca va mieux, merci. » **Draco haussa les épaules. Pourquoi Weasley faisait-il des efforts pour être gentil avec lui ? **« - Il y a encore des trous, mais selon le guérisseur Podmore, je suis sur la voie de la guérison. »**

**« - Eh bien, c'est bon à entendre, Malfoy. » **Weasley lui sourit, puis pinça les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait s'il devait ou non dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis il finit par se décider. **« - Que penses-tu d'Harry ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco pensa que c'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de comprendre, et l'aurait probablement déjà fait si Potter lui avait laissé une opportunité de lui parler de cette histoire de mariage. Sans oublié qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'était ce "plan" pour lequel Potter se sentait si coupable lorsqu'il en avait parlé sous la véranda. Non pas que Potter aurait répondu à ses question s'il lui aurait demandé. Mais peut-être que Weasley n'avait pas été prévenu… peut-être qu'il manœuvrait bien…

**« - Tu veux dire maintenant ou avant ? » **Demanda Draco. Sa question aboutie au résultat souhaité : la confusion de Weasley. **« - Parce que maintenant, je vais avoir du mal à concilier pourquoi tu juges utile de me parler sur un ton civilisé. » **Maintenant c'était au tour de Draco de pincer des lèvres, l'observant.

Il fut prit au dépourvu quand Weasley éclata soudainement de rire. **« - Je crois je peux dire que tu ne te souviens pas, mais nous avons déjà traversé cette phase, même si à cette époque-là tu m'appeler "La Belette" et que moi je t'appelais "La Fouine", et ça s'est terminé par nous deux criant dans tout Square Grimmauld jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne nous séparer. »**

Draco fit une grimace à l'évocation de son vieux surnom, mais pour Weasley s'était évidemment l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, au vu du scintillement dans ses yeux. Draco ne pouvait que se souvenir vaguement d'une telle occasion, mais il était convaincu qu'il y avait plus que ça.

**« - Donc, nous nous entendions, je suppose. » **Dit-il, réticent. Ça lui semblait étrange qu'il puisse se souvenir très bien de toutes les railleries qu'il faisait aux Gryffondors du temps de Poudlard.

**« - Le fait d'avoir été "ennemi commun" nous a rapproché. » **Commenta Weasley, en frappant à l'improviste dans les mains de Draco.

**« - Mmm. Je pense que nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le choix. » **Draco hocha la tête. **« - Nous avons dû travailler ensemble. »**

**« - Ouais. Mais nous avons travaillé ensemble plutôt bien, si je puis dire. »**

**« - Je parie. Potter et toi êtes trop orientés vers l'action. Il fallait un autre cerveau dans l'équipe pour être en mesure de trouver de meilleurs plans. » **Commenta Draco, apparemment sans rien réfléchir.

Weasley acquiesça distraitement, puis il dit de la même façon détendue : **« - Tu ne pensais pas que je tomberais là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Draco comprenne qu'il avait facilement était découvert.

**« - Pendant un moment… si je l'ai pensé. » **Il sourit sans vergogne.

Et après ça, Draco passa un moment inattendu et sympathique avec Weasley et Pinky, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent partir pour le match (sans Potter qui n'était toujours pas arrivé). Dommage que Draco n'ait pas pu aller avec eux à sa place. Il devait se contenter d'un livre sur la grossesse.

Cette fois, le repas fut plus intime et tranquille (la plupart des gens étaient occupés ou avaient cessé de participer). Quand il fut achevé, chacun rentra chez soi et Draco finit seul dans le salon, ayant décidé de terminer le livre pour pouvoir le rendre, étant donné qu'il ne lui restait que quelques chapitres.

Il dut s'endormir un moment donné, cependant, car il se retrouva dans ce salon familier du QG de l'Ordre, attendant Potter. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'il savait qu'il rêvait et qu'il revoyait le passé, mais il ressentait comme s'il était vraiment là, comme ça le faisait quand quelqu'un rêvait.

_Il était seul, mais il savait que Potter arriverait dans quelques minutes. Ils en avaient convenus ainsi à l'avance, se souvient-il. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir furtivement et se refermait après que Potter soit entré._

_Draco n'attendit pas qu'il le rejoigne là où il était, alors ils se rejoignirent à mi-chemin dans une étreinte qui semblait familière et excitante en même temps. Le baiser qui suivit ne fut ni doux ni agressif, c'était quelque part entre ces deux extrêmes, mais s'il devait vraiment le décrire en quelque sorte, il aurait utilisé le mot "approfondi". Bon sang, soit Potter avait apprit du meilleur, soit il avait un talent naturel ou peut-être aucun des deux et c'était juste Draco qui n'était pas objectif. Après que le premier baiser soit terminé, il fut suivit par plusieurs autres du même calibre, accompagnés d'attouchement que Draco aurait baptisé de sexuel, mais ils avaient encore tous les deux leurs vêtements._

_**« - Alors, je suis là, Draco. » **__Potter se racla la gorge, lui faisant un sourire en coin après avoir réussi à détacher ses lèvres de la bouche de Draco. __**« - De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »**_

_Draco déglutit et respira profondément. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler à la dernière minute !_

_**« - Harry. » **__Commença-t-il, mais alors il dut égarer sa langue parce que les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Potter sourit et l'aida en l'embrassant doucement puis reculant légèrement._

_**« - Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il Draco ? »**_

_**« - Harry. » **__Dit-il finalement, rassemblant tout son courage. __**« - Je suis amoureux de toi. »**_

_Potter le regarda, les yeux vitreux derrières ses lunettes. Il attira Draco dans une forte étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco, inspirant profondément. Draco se sentait comme s'il attendait une réponse depuis des siècles avant qu'elle n'arrive enfin._

_**« - Non, tu ne l'es pas, Draco. » **__Croassa Potter dans son épaule._

_**« - Quoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu… » **__Commença Draco à protester faiblement, mais Potter ne le laissa pas terminer._

_**« - J'ai dis que tu ne m'aimais pas, Draco. » **__Il releva finalement la tête, fixant Draco avec des yeux verts perçants qui étaient maintenant durs. __**« - Tu n'as pas à le dire, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »**_

_Draco essaya de protester à nouveau, mais le doigt de Potter sur sa bouche l'en empêcha._

_**« - Vas-tu me laisser finir ? » **__Au signe d'acquiescement de Draco, Potter continua, les yeux un peu radoucis.__** « - Tout va bien, Draco. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu as essayé. Mais tu n'as pas à faire semblant. Je sais exactement ce qui se passe ici. » **__Dit-il en désignant leurs poitrines. __**« - Et que c'est loin d'être de l'amour tel qu'il pourrait exister. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est très bien ainsi. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans quelque chose comme ça en ce moment. »**_

_**« - Bien sûr. » **__Répondit Draco pour dire quelque chose, détournant la tête pour ne pas laisser entrevoir à Potter sa déception. Il savait ce que Potter lui disait n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de lui avec son esprit rationnel, mais il le voulait (tout comme Draco et tout adolescent de leur âge) au fond, il ne voulait rien d'autre. Surtout quand l'un d'eux risquait de mourir à tout moment._

_**« - Non, vraiment. Je veux dire, Draco. » **__La voix de Potter était douce, l'encourageant à revenir sur son visage. __**« - Je ne pense pas moins de toi, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te rendre important pour moi afin de gagner ma protection. Tu l'as déjà. Tu es mon ami. Et tu sais que je tiens à mes amis. Surtout s'ils s'accompagnent d'avantages. » **__Et puis, il lui fit un sourire nonchalant avant de placer un baiser ludique sur ses lèvres. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le même sourire._

_**« - Sans oublier que je tiens à ta vie, Potter. » **__Dit Draco en imitant le ton joyeux. __**« - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier ! »**_

_**« - Jamais je ne le ferais ! » **__S'écria Potter, feignant d'être offensé, avec sa paume sur la poitrine._

_**« - Alors que puis-je obtenir un échange ? »**_

_**« - Que dis-tu d'un baiser ? »**_

_**« - Qu'en est-il de deux ? »**_

_**« - Ca marche. »**_

_**A suivre…**_


	35. Chapitre 35

_**Dracolina3 :** J'avoue que l'histoire devient vraiment de plus en plus complexe mais le dénouement concernant les souvenirs de Draco approche. Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 35**

**« - Merci, Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fatiguée. »**

Draco se réveilla soudainement en entendant des voix qui chuchotaient dans l'obscurité. Pendant un millième de seconde, il se demanda comment d'autres personnes avaient pu entrer dans sa chambre, mais tout lui revint en un instant comme s'il ne s'était pas endormi du tout, et il se souvint qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent contre leur gré et il fut attentif à chaque bruit.

**« - Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. Tu sais où elle est. Je vais m'installer sur le divan. » **Chuchota une autre voix. Comme s'était un souffle à peine étranglé, Draco ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il n'avait pas entendu le nom à voix haute.

**« - Ce bon vieux fidèle divan. » **Le rire qui accompagna cette voix était distinctement féminin, et Draco bondit sur ses pieds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une raison quelconque, il avait prévu de se trouver face à face avec Ginny Weasley. Au lieu de cela, il rencontra les yeux de Granger. Ils semblaient beaucoup trop grands pour son visage, mais Draco supposa que c'était le résultat de l'obscurité et de son état de choc.

Maintenant, il se sentait stupide et un peu confus, debout au milieu du salon, prêt pour une confrontation qui ne viendrait jamais, tout simplement parce que c'était la mauvaise personne… mais alors Potter l'appela, attirant son attention.

**« - Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » **Siffla-t-il.

Draco voulait gronder Potter qu'il ne s'était pas caché dans l'obscurité afin de les espionner, bien que Merlin sache, qu'il aurait voulu épingler Potter seul à seul pour qu'il ait une explication satisfaisante. Avec ce processus naturel de guérison et toute cette fichue merde, sa patience touchait à sa fin. Mais dès qu'il l'aperçu debout là, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, le corps tendu pour tout type d'action, l'image déclencha un vague sentiment de trahison, ce qui était vraiment étonnant parce que Draco ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir été trahi. Et puis il se rappela soudainement le rêve qu'il faisait avant d'être réveillé.

La réaction fut instantanée et instinctive. Avant même que Potter ait pu réagir, Draco l'avait plaqué contre la porte fermée avec un bang sonore sous la force qu'il utilisa. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire et la seule raison pour laquelle Draco put réussir à le faire, fut l'élément de surprise et son (désormais) poids corporel légèrement plus grand. Normalement, les deux pouces qu'il avait en moins par rapport à Potter ni sa structure musculaire plus fine lui aurait perdu de faire ça.

**« - Quel est le problème avec toi, Malfoy ? » **Draco aurait trouvé amusant que Potter soit toujours réticent à élever la voix et lui chuchotait comme s'il n'était pas rempli de colère : une colère qui était entièrement dirigée vers le Gryffondor. Mais même si une seconde avant il était sur le point de l'attaquer, son agressivité impulsive s'était maintenant transformé en ruse sans émotion que son père lui avait si durement enseigné, bien que Lucius lui-même n'ait jamais réussi à le maîtriser. Lucius aurait-il trouvé bizarre qu'un semblant de clame réussissait à faire l'acte auquel il n'avait pas été capable !? Mais l'esprit de Draco (un peu hyperactif à cette heure matinale) était déjà sur une autre pensée. La vengeance était meilleur servi froid, comme on disait.

**« - Je pensais… » **Commença-t-il avec un ton ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la séduction. **« - Que tu n'as pas à dormir sur le canapé, **_**Harry**_**… »**

Il permit à ses muscles de se laisser prendre au jeu, mais il était toujours appuyé contre le corps de Potter, le pressant de tout son poids. Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent sensiblement quant tout à coup, un doigt caressa sa mâchoire, puis l'une de ses joues. Draco vit la surprise être remplacé par un conflit entre la détresse et le désir dans les prunelles verte, et se fut satisfaisant pour qu'il continue.

**« - Je pense que si je veux récupérer ma mémoire, nous devons commencer par **_**tout **_**remettre en vigueur pour de vrai. Tu l'as ignoré assez longtemps. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose, mais… je suppose que l'occasion est là. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** Croassa Potter, capturant son doigt pour l'éloigner de son visage, mais Draco remarqua qu'il n'était pas disposé à lâcher sa main. Le mouvement avait dû être inconscient quand la main de Potter se glissa dans la sienne, emprisonnant la paume de Draco, et la tirant vers sa poitrine, où Draco put sentir le cœur de Potter battre rapidement. C'était au moins la preuve qu'il avait encore ce genre d'effet sur le brun, ou qu'il était tout simplement inquiet de la situation. De toute façon, ça satisfaisait Draco, il ne faisait pas la fine bouche à cet instant.

**« - Ne fais pas semblant que tu n'en as aucune idée. » **Ronronna Draco à l'oreille de Potter, se penchant plus près que lui que la coutume ne l'aurait appréciée. **« - Que penses-tu que je veux dire ? Tu peux dormir dans mon lit cette nuit… je ne sais pas si tu pourrais trouver le sommeil en fait. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de ton pyjama…. »**

L'excitation d'obtenir sa revanche, et enfin des réponses peut-être, l'amener a aller un peu trop loin dans ses actes. Mais il s'en fichait actuellement, tout comme le fait que Granger observait. Et c'était peut-être le fait de commencer à en profiter aussi pour d'autres raisons. Il était un homme sain après tout. Qui ne réagirait pas à la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien et tout ces phéromones que Potter exsudait alors qu'il était en sueur et visiblement excité et inquiet par l'apparition soudaine de Draco. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était seulement un rôle qu'il jouait.

**« - Draco… tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment… » **Dit Potter, en essayant de le repousser, mais ne cherchant pas à être brutal. En fait, lorsque Draco obéit à la demande silencieuse et s'écarta de lui, il pouvait dire que Potter était un peu déçu.

**« - Au contraire. » **Dit Draco, sa voix prenant une intonation menaçante. L'air renfrogné, qu'il avait presque oublié de prendre en savourant la délicieuse incertitude de Potter, revint de nouveau sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait du motif pour lequel il avait accosté Potter en premier lieu. **« - Je suis moi-même. Bien plus que je ne l'ai été ces quelques derniers mois… ou devrais-je dire années ? »**

Son visage se durcit de résolution. Après tout, il savait maintenant que les souvenir "d'amour" qu'il faisait en dormant ces dernières semaines depuis qu'il commençait à se rappelait, n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. **« - Et puis, une fois que tu auras couché avec moi, tu pourrais commencer à parler du **_**plan**_**. » **Draco cracha presque le dernier mot avec mépris vers Potter, et il arracha sa main de la sienne en même temps.

La gorge de Potter fit un bruit audible alors qu'il déglutissait. Il laissa descendre lentement son bras pour le laisser pendre le long de son corps.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » **Demanda-t-il, mais sa voix exprimait clairement qu'il savait – ou du moins en avait une idée – de ce que Draco parlait. Il ne faisait même pas d'effort réel pour faire semblant, et cela ne fit que renforcer un peu plus la colère de Draco.

**« - N'essaye pas de jouer les innocents, Potter ! » **Siffla Draco, non pas parce qu'il était soucieux de ceux qui dormaient, mais parce que sa voix était emplie d'une rage bouillonnante.

**« - Malfoy ? » **Entendit-il la voix hésitante de Granger, comme si elle était au loin. Il avait déjà oublié qu'elle était là aussi. Il ne fit pas attention à elle.

**« - Tu m'as mentit pendant tout ce temps ! » **Le son qui sortit de sa gorge était un mélange étrange de sifflement et de grognement. **« - Tu m'as trahi ! » **Il se demanda pourquoi cette phrase suscita une si forte réaction en lui au point de se battre pour retenir les larmes de colère et d'humiliation qui menaçaient de couler.

Potter cligna des yeux, et c'était étrange que Draco était encore capable de voir ses yeux, même à cette distance, car il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il soit en mesure de voir à travers les lunettes rondes dont la surface était devenue deux minuscules miroirs reflétant la lumière de la lune dans l'obscurité. Puis Potter leva les mains, présentant ses paumes ouverte à Draco dans un geste d'abandon.

Apparemment, c'était la bonne chose à faire, parce que dans la seconde d'après, la mauvaise humeur de Draco avait disparu, ne laissant que le sentiment de douleur et de ressentiment derrière. Potter sembla instinctivement savoir qu'il était désormais sûr de bouger, car il baissa lentement les bras et saisit les épaules de Draco, comme s'il essayait de lui faire garder l'équilibre.

**« - Draco… Malfoy ? Qu'est-il arrivé tout à l'heure ? » **Demanda Potter d'une voix douce, toute son attention fixée sur le visage de Draco.

Draco haussa les épaules, se débarrassant des mains qui le tenaient, et fit un autre pas en arrière. _Fichu hormones !_

**« - Je viens de me rappeler. » **Dit-il à Potter, de l'amertume dans la voix, mais maintenant, il avait carte blanche sur ses émotions.

**« - De quoi te souviens-tu ? » **Cette fois, la question venait de Granger, sa voix était tendue et anxieuse.

**« - Je…. » **Draco avait du mal à mettre des mots, mais pas parce qu'il était confondu sur ce que signifiait exactement son rêve : la vérité est flagrante. **« - Je sais que le souvenir sur nous deux nous déclarant notre **_**amour éternel**_** était un faux. » **Murmura-t-il d'un ton plat pour éviter que le ressentiment se fasse entendre dans sa voix. C'était stupide. Il venait d'établir que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réels. Il n'avait pas vraiment été amoureux, donc il était irrationnel qu'il se sente blessé par le fait que Potter ne l'aimait pas non plus.

**« - Etait-ce une partie du "plan" ? » **Demanda-t-il, mais il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, parce que même avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, il savait que c'était ça. après tout, selon Weasley, il avait également eu sa part d'élaboration là-dedans.

**« - De combien te souviens-tu ? » **Demanda Potter. Draco était un peu surpris qu'il ne cherche pas à nier quoi que se soit, mais il supposait que c'était logique, car il se l'était rappelé de son propre chef. En fait, Potter avait même l'air un peu soulagé à propos du fait que ses secrets aient été révélés, comme Draco s'était attendu.

Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais à part cette scène, c'étaient encore trop confus et chaotique. C'était comme si le barrage dans son esprit s'était définitivement briser. Le flot de souvenir tourbillonnait follement et était trop agité pour qu'il soit en mesure de leur donner un sens. Il réussit seulement à entrevoir des souvenirs individuels qui nageaient à la surface avant de plonger une fois de plus dans le torrent, et il devait se concentrer follement s'il voulait garder l'un d'eux assez longtemps pour être en mesure de comprendre ce que c'était. Il secoua la tête, mais le mouvement rendit sa vision floue et il s'affaissa au sol comme un tas de chiffon.

Il sentit Potter le rattraper. Il fit installer dans une position assise. Puis il entendit Potter siffler avec urgence à Granger d'aller chercher Podmore.

Elle se retourna brusquement et commença à monter l'escalier avant d'entrer en collision avec le guérisseur qui descendait à la hâte. Ils réussirent à s'éviter l'un et l'autre par chance, Granger lançant un sort pour éviter Podmore que Draco ne connaissait pas avant que l'homme atterrisse sous son nez par la suite.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » **Demanda Podmore. Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse, il commença à lancer ses sorts habituels dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche de Draco.

**« - Il semble que certains de ses souvenirs viennent de lui revenir. » **Déclara Potter tout en aidant Draco à se relever. Quant il vit que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas, il le déposa sur le canapé où se trouvait encore le livre de Madame Weasley dessus.

**« - Hm… » **Dit Podmore en jetant un autre sort. **« - Il semblerait que d'une certaine façon, oui. » **Puis, il abaissa sa baguette et se tourna vers Draco, qui, maintenant que le monde avait cessé de tourner devant ses yeux – et après que quelqu'un ait allumé quelques bougies – voyait beaucoup mieux.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il. Draco fut un peu surpris par la question. Podmore ne lui avait jamais demandé comme il se sentait quand il venait d'utiliser ses sorts pour le savoir.

**« - Mieux, je crois. » **Répondit Draco. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait bien. La question lui rappela la soudaine révélation, et il sentit un pincement au cœur quand Potter toucha son coude ou s'installant près de lui. C'était loin le temps où il supposait. **« - Mais quand j'essaie de penser à quelque chose, j'ai tous ces flash qui… m'envahissent et ça me donne le vertige. Pensez-vous que ma mémoire va revenir maintenant ? » **Demanda-t-il en gémissant.

**« - Difficile à dire. » **Déclara Podmore, se caressant le menton. **« - Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, je pense, c'est de dormir un long moment pour laisser le temps à ton esprit de s'habituer au flot de pensée qui vient d'être libéré. »**

**« - Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il va aller mieux maintenant ? Plus de sortilège ? » **Demanda Potter. Draco avait du mal à décider si la légère anxiété dans sa voix était parce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas que Draco se souvienne.

**« - Je dirais que les chances sont très bonnes pour qu'il disparaisse complètement. Malheureusement, mes sorts ne sont pas tous en mesure de détecter comment est l'esprit de Draco pour le moment. Je serais en mesure d'en dire plus quand il aura traité les informations. Je pense que tu devrais l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre et lui donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Je pense que tu devrais en avoir quelques-unes en stock, Harry. » **Déclara le guérisseur.

Potter hocha la tête.

Draco savait qu'il ne se souvenait pas très des quinze minutes qui suivirent, au cours desquelles Potter lui avait fait monter les escaliers biscornus et le mettait au lit. Il essaya de protester qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Potter le déshabille pour lui mettre sa chemise de nuit, mais il aurait pu parler à un mur de pierre à la place. Pourtant, il aurait préféré que se soit Madame Weasley ou même Granger qui le fasse.

Après ça, Potter le recouvra de la couette et sortit de la chambre, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole de potion dans la main et vêtu seulement de son bas de pyjama. Pendant une seconde, Draco ne sut pas s'il devait être mortifié ou soulagé. Il semblerait que Potter avait effectivement accepté son invitation qu'il lui avait faite en blaguant ! Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment rester seul non plus. D'autre part, Potter aurait pu se mettre plus de vêtement. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se réveiller et se mettre dans l'embarras quand la potion se dissiperait douze heures plus tard. Potter ne serait plus là quand ça arrivera.

C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien quand Potter souleva la couette et se glissa dessous, soulevant la tête de Draco pour lui administrait la potion sans qu'il ne s'étouffe, puis se mit à l'aise. Au moins, c'est que Draco pensa que Potter était en train de faire lorsque la potion fit effet sur son système et que le sommeil l'emportait.

Seulement, ça ne se passa pas comme il l'imaginait. Draco aurait pourtant dû le savoir, Potter ne suivait jamais les règles, qu'elles soient écrites ou non écrites.

Il se réveilla au son d'une conversation étouffée entre Potter et Granger – ou était-ce le sentiment réconfortant de doigts caressant en rythme ses cheveux ? Il ne savait pas, et il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que tout était calme dans sa tête : pas de souvenir essayant de forcer le chemin de ses pensées, pas de vertige, et pas de maux de tête. Son esprit était tranquille. Il se blottit un peu plus sous les couvertures chaudes et contre le meilleur oreiller du monde : quelque chose de souple, chaud et dont la magie picotait la peau de Draco d'énergie statique, et l'odeur de sexe. Il se sentait bizarre : avoir une érection sans ressentir le besoin de s'en occuper, et préférant se contenter simplement de la sensation complexe que son excitation fournissait. Il ne pouvait pas être mieux si quelqu'un lui massait en plus de ça le bas de son dos.

Il respira profondément l'odeur, s'enfouissant dans le sentiment de sécurité qui l'entourait et se vautrant un peu plus dans son état à demi-endormi, n'ayant pas l'intention d'abandonné ça à moins d'y être forcé. Il entendait les paroles mais son esprit ne prenait pas la peine de leur donner un sens ni de cesser de lui faire ressentir ça.

**« - Alors… Ron m'a parlé d'un certain mec… » **Fit la voix basse de Granger.

**« - Oh, ne commence pas, Hermione ! Non, pas toi aussi ! » **Gémit Potter en réponse.

**« - Mais honnêtement, c'est juste du sexe. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu le trahissais. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ? »**

Les doigts cessèrent de caresser ses cheveux tout à coup, avant de reprendre leur mouvement continuel.

**« - Je… je n'avais pas la tête à ça… » **Mais, même dans cet état semi-conscient, Draco pouvait dire que Potter était assit. **« - D'ailleurs, c'est un dominant. »**

**« - Eh bien, tu aurais pu le laisser dessus, tu n'en serais pas mort… »**

Un léger frisson traversa son oreiller en entendant ces mots.

**« - Oh, tais-toi, Hermione. Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. Pour ton information, je suis dominant. Ne rigole pas. Oui, la vérité est sortie. Je peux déjà imaginer les titres : "Le Grand Sauveur du Monde Sorcier aime prendre des culs" ! »** Ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire silencieux.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Granger, à bout de souffle.

**« - Oh, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une conversation sur les joies du sexe gay avec Mademoiselle Collet-Monté. » **La voix de Potter indiquait qu'il souriait. Draco était vraiment surpris et pas surpris en même temps de la précision avec laquelle son esprit était capable de peindre l'image du brun en train de lui sourire.

**« - C'est Madame Collet-Monté pour toi ! » **Draco entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à Granger donnant une légère tape sur le bras de Potter.

**« - Donc, tu as décidé de te lancer ? »** La voix de Potter s'était radoucie alors que celle de Granger devint faussement offensée.

**« - Pourquoi ? Tu as pensé que je règlerais tous les problèmes et ensuite que je n'en profiterais pas moi-même ? »**

Potter ne répondit pas, sauf que la main qui était posé sur le bas du dos de Draco sans qu'il ne le réalise, disparu, et il supposa que c'était parce qu'il lui avait prit la main. Draco était sur le point d'émettre sa déception sur la disparition de cette main quand elle revint à son ancienne place.

**« - Je suis content pour toi. » **Murmura Potter après un long silence.

**« - Je le suis aussi. J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour toi aussi. » **Draco entendit dire la voix étouffée de Granger.

**« - Oui, eh bien, je travaille là-dessus… » **Dit Potter, ses doigts commençant à masser un point sensible sur la nuque de Draco, ce qui fait que Draco se blottit un peu plus contre son oreiller en ronronnant de contentement. Il y eut un léger rire venant de quelque part au-dessus de lui, mais le mouvement était trop lent pour eux pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas exactement endormi.

**« - Harry Potter ! » **Rigola Granger. **« - Tu es trop sournois pour un Gryffondor ! Parle-moi de ça ! »**

Potter renifla doucement. **« - Eh bien, Mickey a joué un rôle pour ça, même s'il ne le sait pas et qu'il ne l'a même pas planifié. Mais je ne souhaite pas m'attarder sur ça. Et puis, je sais **_**qu'il**_** pourrait en quelque sorte être alerté par nos voix, se réveiller et entendre, ce qui ne fait certainement pas parti du plan. »**

**« - Ooh ! Cela signifie qu'il **_**y a**_** quelque chose à dire ! » **Dit Granger d'un ton conspirateur. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment que Draco ressentit un vif fourmillement de magie de Potter et il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla (seul cette fois à son grand soulagement), il y eut deux pensées qui envahirent son esprit. La première fut que Potter avait dut jeter un sortilège de sommeil sur lui pour garantir que son petit secret soit hors d'écoute de ses oreilles. Il se demanda si Potter avait réellement pu sentir qu'il était éveillé, ou si ça avait juste été par précaution. La deuxième était une simple réflexion, mais apportait avec elle des sentiments que Draco n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de concilier dans un avenir proche. _Putain ! Ai-je vraiment utilisé les genoux de Potter comme oreiller !?_

Maintenant, avec un esprit clair, il se souvenait vaguement entendre Podmore demander à Potter de veiller sur lui. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il était resté et non pas parce qu'il avait prit sa blague au sérieux, comme l'esprit confus de Draco l'avait analysé la veille. Et puis Granger était venue parler à Potter, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été témoin de Draco se blottissant contre l'une des cuisses de Potter… Draco espérait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué une certaine raideur sous son ventre, ou qu'il avait reniflé Potter… peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été aussi évident à ce sujet que son imagination avait dépeint. Il se trouva à la fois excité et mortifié par le souvenir.

Dès que son premier choc de la matinée fut passé, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait effectivement beaucoup mieux, non seulement par rapport à hier, mais au cours du dernier mois également. Tout semblait beaucoup plus clair, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être une personne changée, Merci Merlin. Au moins, le trou dans son esprit avait disparu… en grande partie. Pourtant, il passa le reste de la matinée et la plus grande partie de la journée à tenter de reconstituer ses souvenirs afin de leur donner du sens, au lieu d'être un fouillis dans son esprit.

C'était étrange, en fait. Il s'était attendu à (craindre) ce que quand il retrouverait ses souvenirs, ils lui fourniraient une vision différente du monde, ou du moins, lui donner une raison pour laquelle il était attiré par Potter dans le passé (ce qui expliquerait son attirance actuelle) mais il n'y avait pas une telle explication. Il était tout aussi désemparé alors il fit ce qu'il faisait habituellement : balayé tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux sous le tapis au lieu d'essayer de démêler les choses dans son esprit.

La seule différence tangible était que _là_, il avait accepté son attrait pour quelque chose qui était tout simplement là au lieu de la nier et d'essayer de la combattre. Mais dans cette situation, il devinait qu'un tel comportement avait du sens. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée et que le Lord Noir ne menaçait plus sa vie, il n'avait aucune raison valable pour continuer sur cette voie. Mais, creuser jusqu'à la racine pour comprendre ses raisons d'être attiré par un homme semblait une énorme entreprise, et non, il ne comptait pas attendre qu'il y ait d'autres choses, comme savoir ou non s'il lui serait permis de se marier avec Potter par exemple.

Il était toujours surpris de voir que, quand il essayait de se rappeler des choses du passé, elles venaient plus facilement. Il y avait encore quelques souvenirs omni cependant. Même s'il n'était pas amoureux de Potter, il lui avait quand même permis de le peloter et sans être en mesure de rejeter le blâme sur le fait d'avoir été amoureux et avait donc agit de façon déraisonnable… il ne pouvait même pas se cacher derrière l'excuse d'un plan pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Potter, parce qu'il se souvenait nettement d'être revenu le trouver après leur petit entretien. Mais alors une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir honte ?

La question de ses sentiments était toujours en conflit. D'un côté, son éducation de Sang-pur était embarrassée par son incapacité à gérer la situation correctement. C'était une chose de lui reprocher d'avoir été jeune et curieux, et une autre de reproduire le même échec avec un comportement adulte. D'autre part, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe devait être considérée comme fausse et contraire à l'éthique seulement parce que c'était mal vu de certaines personnes.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup à perdre aux yeux du public après avoir été démasqué en tant que sodomite, et il n'avait même pas été en mesure de le nier, vu qu'il portait l'enfant d'un autre homme. Les ponts qu'il avait avec cette partie de la société étaient irrévocablement et clairement brisés derrière lui, en partie de son propre fait. Peut-être qu'il était temps de s'identifier à un segment différent du monde sorcier, composée de sorcier et sorcière qui soutenaient les gens comme lui. Et cette décision l'obligea à penser aux Né-Moldu, Sang-mêlé, et Traitre à leur Sang…

Il était bien connu (même si, par sa nature, ce n'était pas reconnu) qu'une grande partie de la société sorcière était composés de gens nommés ci-dessus. Les familles de Sang-Pur avaient encore la majorité du pouvoir politique au sein du Ministère, mais avec la lente migration de l'influence économique de l'autre coté, Draco ne pensait pas que cette puissance durerait longtemps. L'élection de Granger au titre de Ministre de la Magie était une préfiguration à prendre au sérieux.

Même le dernier Mage Noir avait été un Sang-mêlé, pour l'amour de Merlin. Le changement avait commencé des décennies plus tôt et il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Cependant, certains conservateurs de familles de Sang-Pur, souhaitaient rester dans le monde des anciennes traditions, mais ils manquaient tout simplement de puissance nécessaire pour l'atteindre, et avec le passage du temps, leur influence diminuerait encore. Ce n'était pas très Serpentard de resté dévoué à une cause perdue. Il était grand temps que Draco abandonne le navire en perdition et passe à un autre…

La seule question était de savoir si oui ou non, il devait donner libre court à cet intérêt mutuel avec Potter, ou essayer de le maitriser avec modestie, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés et ne vivent pas sous le même toit qu'autres personnes. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de prendre ce qui lui faisait du bien pour lui, qu'il y ait des émotions en jeu ou non. Il était un Malfoy. Depuis quand un Malfoy accorder la priorité à ces nuisances sentimentales ? Son inconscient était encore un peu bizarre et il ne pouvait pas vraiment décider s'il aimait ou était effrayé par les réactions de son corps envers le brun, et ce qu'ils pourraient dire… il n'avait pas totalement mit de côté l'idée de son père de ce que un sort de Potter aurait pu faire à ce sujet, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vrai de toute façon.

Même si Potter n'avait plus de sentiment pour lui, au moins, il était toujours attiré par lui. Cette attraction devrait être suffisance pour que Draco n'ait pas peur d'être déshonoré par son… mari en train d'être surpris en plein badinages indiscrets. Le fait que le corps et l'esprit de Draco semblent maintenant accepté l'idée d'accorder ses besoins à ceux de Potter, ça aiderait à rendre la vie commune avec Potter plus vivable, s'il le retenait avec une… satisfaction physique. Certes, Potter ne le rejetterait pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments amoureux entre eux. Même dans les mariages d'amour, il était rare que les sentiments durent jusqu'à la mort. L'attirance physique était là, et ça devrait être suffisant. Certes, c'était plus que ce que Potter aurait pu attendre de lui si le sortilège n'avait pas été brisé…

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la Pensine et la conversation entre ses parents qu'il avait entendu. Son père se blâmait en partie de la situation de Draco. Draco avait pu alors en déduire d'après les fragments de souvenirs, que la nuit de sa fuite avec Potter et le fait qu'il soit ensuite confortablement installé par l'Ordre avait été un plan pré-arrangé par son père et peut-être même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, en y repensant, il avait pu facilement les libérer tous deux ou… ils les avaient laissés délibérément leur échapper.

D'une certaine façon, c'était logique : il regardait comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà gagné. Les émissaires du Mage Noir se propageaient dans le monde depuis que le Ministère avait renoncé (même s'il ne l'avait pas fait publiquement) en échange de la promesse qu'aucun mal ne serait aux familles qui ne participaient pas à la guerre. Ils auraient vraiment dû savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa parole une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voudrait. Ça ne semblait pas être un grand sacrifice, de son point de vue, de laisser fuir Potter. Potter, qui après des semaines de torture, n'avait pas révélé être en possession d'une grande puissance avec laquelle il aurait pu tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc on avait supposé qu'il n'en avait aucune. Ça avait été un choix évident : au lieu de le tuer, ils le gardaient en vie et se servirait de lui pour les conduire au QG de l'Ordre. Ils avaient alors envoyé Draco pour s'assurer que le brun ne mourrait pas en chemin et pour détourner les soupçon de Potter qui avait un sortilège de magie noir en lui similaire à un dispositif de traçage, car il était clair que l'Ordre soupçonnerait Draco d'en porter un…

Et puis, ça avait été trop tard quand ils l'avaient découvert. La magie de ce sort n'avait pas été suffisante pour permettre aux Mangemorts de localiser un endroit protégé par un Fidelus, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils déterminent le lieux ou était – ou pour être plus précis, où il n'avait _pas_ été. Et puis, ils étaient là…

Mais une seconde ! N'y avait-il pas eu autre chose avant ? Qu'en était-il du plan dont parlait Potter ? Le plan qui nécessitait que la mémoire de Draco doive être modifiée… ses souvenirs du moins. Il n'y avait plus le souvenir de cette fausse confession. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait un peu plus à ce qui s'était passé, il se rendait compte que le souvenir de leurs fuite dans les bois après leur évasion n'était pas réel non plus. Mais, par opposition à l'autre, il ne pouvait pas creuser tout ses souvenirs pour remplacer les faux. Peut-être qu'il était temps de parler à Potter sur ce sujet.

Draco se traina hors du lit en désordre, préférant pourtant y rester si son besoin de douche chaude ne s'était pas fait ressentir. Un détour par la salle de bain s'imposait. Il se rendit compte que maintenant il était temps d'envisager d'acheter sa propre maison. Avec ses souvenirs, il n'était pas tenu de rester au Terrier plus longtemps.

La maison était exceptionnellement silencieuse, par rapport à ce que Draco connaissait. Il ne rencontra pas une seule personne sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Il entendait Madame Weasley écoutait la radio, fredonnant quelques paroles de chansons alors qu'elle devait faire la vaisselle à en juger par le bruit de casserole s'entrechoquant. Les bruits provenant de l'extérieur indiquait qu'une sorte de match de Quidditch se déroulait, ce qui était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. L'horloge sur le mur disait à Draco qu'il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pas étonnant qu'il avait un petit creux.

Il prit son temps dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il avait raté un repas. Alors il sortit de l'eau (elle devenait froide de toute façon), s'habilla, puis retira le sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de répéter la scène avec Potter ouvrant la porte alors qu'il n'était pas habillé – sans parler de quelqu'un d'autre – alors il avait prit l'habitude de le lancer alors qu'il se lavait. Podmore lui avait dit, après établissement du lien magique avec Potter, qu'il était libre d'utiliser la magie à présent.

Il trouva Potter à l'extérieur comme il s'y attendait. Mais à son grand étonnement, il ne jouait pas au Quidditch avec le troupeau de Weasley volant très haut dans les airs, mais essayant d'enseigner à Pinky à voler sur un balai, retenant la petite fille avec les deux mains tout en parlant avec vivacité. Il était évident à première vue qu'elle s'amusait énormément, planant dans les airs à une hauteur de deux pieds sur l'ancien Eclair de Feu de Potter entre les jambes. Draco sentit tout à coup son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et éclatait dans une course rapidement aussi rapidement qu'un Cognard en plein ventre. Heureusement, il n'avait pas une grande distance à parcourir pour les atteindre.

**« - Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » **S'écria-t-il après avoir tiré Pinky hors de l'objet dangereux, juste une seconde avant que Potter ne la laisse voler par ses propres moyens.

Potter le regarda avec une expression sidérée. **« - Je lui apprends à voler, évidemment. » **Dit-il. **« - Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à ça ? Je pensais que les sorciers enseignaient à leurs enfants à voler dès le début. »**

**« - Oui mais pas sur un balai de course, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il y a des balais pour enfant pour ça. » **Dit-il avec un dédain manifeste dans la voix. Maintenant que Pinky était descendu du balai et que le danger était passé, il se sentait un peu honteux de sa forte réaction émotionnelle. **« - J'espère que tu feras un peu plus attention à ton propre enfant. » **Cracha-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela fut une raison pour que Potter ait un grand sourire car cela n'était manifestement pas un encouragement.

**« - Je suppose que tu te sens mieux. » **Potter lui sourit.

Draco leva les yeux, mais avant de dire quelque chose du genre que ce n'était pas les affaires de Potter, il se souvint s'être blottit sur les genoux de Potter et son visage devint rouge.

**« - Tu me dois encore quelques explications. » **Dit-il à Potter, se tournant et faisant mine d'admirer le paysage encore enneigé, essayant de chasser les rougeurs indésirables.

**« - Allons à l'intérieur. » **Fit la voix de Potter. Elle semblait soudainement plus grave que quelques secondes avant.

Draco le suivit sur le court chemin menant à la maison, tandis que Pinky courait autour d'eux avec une vitesse qui était assez surprenante, compte tenu de son physique. Draco devina qu'elle était juste animée d'anticipation à la pensée de la tarte à la citrouille qu'avait promis de faire Madame Weasley. Personnellement, Draco pensait que Potter ne devrait pas lui permettre de manger autant, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais quand il en avait fait la remarque une fois, Potter l'avait regardé comme s'il était un sadique tueur d'enfant et lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait jamais mourir de faim un enfant pour une question d'esthétique. Draco supposait que c'était l'une des nombreuses bizarreries de Potter auquel il devrait s'habituer une fois qu'ils commenceraient véritablement à vivre ensemble.

Après avoir laissé Pinky dans la cuisine pour "aider" Madame Weasley à cuisiner (elle tenait une fausse baguette et essayait d'imiter Madame Weasley, criant de joie en voyant les assiettes et les casseroles tourbillonnant au-dessus de sa tête et les divers ingrédients sauter dans une casserole), Potter entra dans le salon. Juste au moment où Draco était sur le point de lui demander s'ils pouvaient avoir cette discussion dans un lieu plus privé, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu de la cheminée et mettre sa tête dans les flammes. Draco n'entendit pas qui il appelait, mais quelques secondes plus tard, le feu devint vert et Granger sortit de la cheminée, époussetant la suie sur ses vêtements.

**« - Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » **Demanda Potter, parlant à Draco pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison.

**« - Peu importe. » **Dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Il ne fut pas surpris quand en chemin, Potter passa devant sa porte sans marquer le moindre signe d'arrêt. Draco comprit que la chambre de Potter était plus isolée, étant le seul qui dormait à l'étage supérieur, et Draco lui avait dit qu'il s'en fichait après tout. Granger invoqua une chaise tout de suite après être entrée et s'y installa. Draco devinait qu'elle avait dû venir ici souvent au vue de sa familiarité avec la pièce. Mais, malgré son air décontracté, son expression était sérieuse. Draco ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand, au lieu de Potter, c'est elle qui prit la parole pour lui.

**« - Donc. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi à briser le sortilège qui avait des répercussions sur ta mémoire et ta récente attitude. » **Commença-t-elle. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de tourner autour du pot.

**« - Visiblement. » **Répondit Draco après s'être assis (également sans se voir offrir un siège) sur le lit de Potter. Il fut un peu surpris quand Potter s'installa à côté de lui sans un mot. **« - Toutefois. » **Poursuivit-il, espérant masquer un peu son état d'énervement. **« - Il y a encore des trous dans ma mémoire. Et je suis sûr que ça ne surprendra personne dans cette pièce si je dis que la plupart de mes souvenirs semblent se concentrer autour d'un certain… **_**plan**_**. »**

Granger hocha la tête, le visage grave. **« - Que veux-tu savoir ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Je suppose, puisque vous avez tous les deux vos souvenirs intacts, qu'il serait plus approprié que vous meniez cette conversation. » **Déclara Draco aux deux autres.

**« - Bien. » **Dit Potter, mais en voyant le regard que lui lança Granger, il décida rapidement de limiter sa contribution à la conversation, répondant aux questions qui lui étaient spécifiquement posées et laissant Granger s'occuper du reste.

**« - Je suppose que tu sais qu'il y avait une sorte de plan. » **Commença-t-elle, légèrement dans ses pensées à en juger son regard quelque peu lointain. **« - Sais-tu ce que c'était ? »**

Draco secoua la tête. **« - Non. »**

**« - Très bien, alors je suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer par le commencement. » **Et puis elle commença à raconté l'histoire de Draco et Potter échappant au Lord Noir. Dire que l'histoire était un peu différente de ce que Draco se souvenait aurait été un euphémisme.

Selon ses paroles, après que Draco ait utilisé son Portoloin pour les transporter hors du manoir, Potter avait reprit ses esprits et les avait ensuite fait transplané au QG de l'Ordre avec Draco en tant que captif. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour qu'il puisse changer ce statut… et quelques méchantes entrevues avec Fol'Œil et des quantités généreuses de Veritaserum, et Draco était heureux de ne pas avoir de souvenir à ce propos. Puis, au moment où d'autres personnes l'avaient remarqué, lui et Potter s'étaient rapprochés, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ça et Draco lui en fut réellement reconnaissant. Il serait toujours temps de poser la question à Potter quand ils seraient seuls.

Puis elle parla de la découverte du sort que les Mangemorts avaient implanté dans le corps de Potter, et comment la situation exigée une rapide solution. Les adultes autour d'eux s'étaient opposés à tout ce qui aurait pu être risqué pour les "enfants" présents, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de prendre la situation en mains. Apparemment, ce genre d'action était un phénomène fréquent dans l'histoire de Potter, et ils auraient vraiment dû mieux le savoir. Draco se demanda pourquoi il avait été assez stupide pour coopérer avec eux au lieu de fuir aussi loin que possible, mais d'autant qu'il put en déduire de l'explication de Granger, ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec ses parents.

Apparemment, il avait pensé qu'il serait en mesure de les sauver d'une mort certaine à laquelle ils seraient confrontés lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait abattu de la main de Potter.

Le plan était simple, même si sa mise en œuvre n'avait rien de tel. Ils avaient su quel jour arriverait les Mangemorts. En fait, c'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait prit contact avec Draco et lui avait dit de l'attendre alors que les autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occuperaient de l'Ordre. Ils en avaient alors conclu que Draco serait ensuite mené au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aurait recours à la Légilimancie pour savoir ce que Draco avait appris sur l'Ordre et Potter. Ça aurait été une erreur (du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensés) s'ils n'utilisaient pas cela à leur profit.

**« - C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de créer de faux souvenirs et de remplacer les tiens par eux. » **Dit Granger, après avoir apparemment terminé son explication.

**« - Très bien, je comprends. Mais l'une des choses que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous… ou devrais-je dire, nous, avons ressentit le besoin de faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Potter était amoureux de moi ? » **Demanda Draco, laissant de côté la partie présumée de ses sentiments pour Potter.

**« - Deux raisons. » **Et Granger se lança dans une autre explication. **« - Premièrement, nous voulions qu'il pense qu'il serait en mesure de faire sortir Harry de sa cachette et qu'ils se fassent face s'il pensait que son "amoureux" était en danger de mort. Tu-Sais-Qui ne comprenait pas les sentiments comme l'amour, alors il avait tendance à sous-estimer les réactions des gens à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il préfère penser que c'est une faiblesse, puis le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit que ça jouerait un rôle dans sa chute. Nous avons voulu lui faire croire qu'Harry serait prêt à réagir irrationnellement et se précipiter vers une mort certaine sans réfléchir afin d'aller libérer celui qu'il aimait, devenant ainsi une cible facile pour lui. »**

**« - Et la seconde raison ? »**

**« - Nous avons pensé qu'il voudrait te garder en vie s'il pensait qu'il pourrait t'utiliser contre Harry. »**

Draco hocha la tête. Ça avait du sens.

**« - Mais pourquoi avez-vous modifié mes souvenirs au sujet de notre fuite ? Etait-ce pour faire plus romantique… rendre ça plus crédible ? » **Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Granger regarda Potter et resta silencieuse. Potter pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre l'explication.

**« - Cela faisait parti du plan, mais surtout nous ne voulions pas que Voldemort apprenne à partir de tes souvenirs… comment j'étais devenu fort. » **Murmura Potter, grimaçant à la fin.

**« - Tu l'étais ? » **Demanda Draco, roulant des yeux. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait pensé à Potter et le Lord Noir lors de la dernière bataille, il n'y avait eu aucun doute dans son esprit pour savoir qui allait gagner à la fin, et ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, il n'aurait pas accepté ce plan pour sauver ses parents d'Azkaban grâce à Potter s'il n'avait pas été certain que ce dernier gagnerait…

Intéressant qu'il se souvenait de quelques informations maintenant. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens contraire. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il voulu revenir dans un endroit où il était en danger : retrouver Lord Voldemort qui devait sans doute l'attendre de pied ferme après qu'il se soit enfuit avec Potter ? Il ne pouvait même pas s'attendre à la compréhension de ses parents. En fait, il était surpris de s'en être tiré seulement avec ses souvenirs enlevés par son père, au lieu de ses organes génitaux, pour avoir eu une liaison avec Potter, mais il supposait que c'était nécessaire pour son père qu'il reste le prochain héritier Malfoy. Avant la nuit dernière, il ne se souvenait n'être revenu que pour ses parents, mais ça n'avait pas de sens, vu qu'ils croyaient toujours en la victoire du Mage Noir. Bien que les Malfoy étaient fidèles à leur famille (comme tous les Sang-Pur en général), cette fidélité ne s'étendait pas à l'autosacrifice. Aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais été envoyé à Poufsouffle, après tout.

**« - Savais-tu pour la prophétie ? » **Demanda Potter, changeant apparemment de sujet, mais Draco doutait qu'il y avait plus derrière la question qu'un d'un simple détournement de sujet.

**« - Essentiellement. » **Répondit-il. _Qui _ne le saurait _pas_ vu que la Gazette l'avait imprimé dans son intégralité ou cité des parties dans presque tous les articles qui parlaient de la victoire de Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

**« - Alors, tu sais sur "le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres", je suppose. » **Draco hocha la tête pour que Potter continue. **« - Et que sais-tu sur les Horcruxes ? »**

**« - Je sais seulement ce que la Gazette a écrit là-dessus. C'étaient de puissants objets de Magie Noire qui ont été en quelques sortes responsables du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres parmi les vivants. » **Dit Draco.

**« - Il y en avait six. » **Continua Potter. **« - Trois d'entre eux ont été détruit durant nos années d'études à Poudlard. » **C'était quelque chose que Draco ne savait pas, mais il exprima sa surprise par un haussement de sourcil. Il ne voulait pas retarder l'explication en posant des questions. **« - Un a été détruit quand j'étais bébé, par un Mangemort ironiquement. En fait, c'était le frère cadet de mon parrain. Vois-tu, il y a une théorie selon laquelle il a été détruit exactement au moment où Voldemort essayer de me tuer, mais bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être prouvé, car il n'a jamais été retrouvé. » **Cela semblait l'irriter pour une raison quelconque, à en juger par la grimace sur son visage.

**« - Le deuxième, je l'ai détruit durant ma Deuxième Année… » **Cette fois, Draco eut du mal à cacher son choc. **« - Et le troisième a été neutralisé par le professeur Dumbledore durant l'été précédant notre Sixième Année. »**

Potter s'arrêta et sembla se plonger dans ses propres pensées. Mais Draco était trop impatient pour attendre qu'il en sorte de son propre chef.

**« - Et c'est important parce que… » **Demanda-t-il. En fait, il sursauta un peu quand la réponse vint de l'autre côté, ayant oublié (a nouveau) que Granger était là aussi.

**« - Harry a connu une croissance de pouvoir après la destruction de chaque Horcruxe. Il a survécu contre toute attente quand il a reçu le sortilège de mort. Puis, durant sa Troisième Année, il était déjà assez fort pour maîtriser un Patronus, et en Sixième Année… » **Potter lui siffla de s'arrêter, mais elle lui lança un regard noir et continua. **« - Durant notre Sixième Année, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce moment-là dans la salle de bain de Mimi quand Harry t'a "accidentellement" jeté un sort de magie noir qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, et encore moins **_**savait ce qu'il faisait**_**. » **Il était clairement audible dans sa voix que c'était encore un sujet sensible entre eux. A la réflexion, Draco ne se sentait pas très indulgent sur ce sujet non plus, et alors il lança un regard coupable au brun qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs à ce moment précis.

**« - C'était un accident, combien de fois veux-tu que je m'excuse pour ça, Hermione ? »**

**« - Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire d'admettre ton irresponsabilité en la matière. » **Siffla-t-elle.

**« - C'est drôle mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu me présenter des excuses à moi. » **Ajouta Draco.

**« - Eh bien, je l'ai fais. » **Grommela Potter et il lui lança un regard noir. **« - Et puis j'ai écouté tes excuses pour le sortilège Doloris et nous avons tous les deux passé l'éponge. » **Dit-il.

**« - Oh. Bien. » **Dit Draco, détournant le regard. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa mémoire était un peu chaotique et qu'il avait encore besoin d'être poussé pour se rappeler de certains évènements.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, qui fut rompu par Potter en premier.

**« - Bon, alors, ou en étais-je ? »**

**« - La croissance du pouvoir. » **Murmura Granger distraitement.

**« - Merci. » **Lui dit Potter et puis il se tourna vers Draco. **« - Donc, au début, ce n'était pas évident, tu sais. Ils ont pensé… »**

**« - Que tu étais juste puissant ? » **Demanda Draco quand il vit que l'autre n'était pas prêt à continuer. Potter haussa les épaules. Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer, il avait pensé la même chose, après tout.

**« - … Mais plus tard, après avoir détruit d'autres Horcruxes, aussi, c'est devenu plutôt sensible. »**

**« - Et tu as eu ta dernière montée finale quand tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » **Draco ne put résister à exprimer sa conclusion. Potter hocha la tête, mais il précisa qu'il n'allait pas encore parler de ça.

**« - Tu as peut-être entendu ou su que j'avais été capturé par les Mangemorts après avoir tué Nagini. »**

**« - J'ai entendu. » **Draco hocha la tête. Son père lui avait parlé de ça. **« - C'était ta chance, Potter, de tomber sur un serpent géant juste après être entré chez le Lord Noir. »**

**« - En fait, j'y suis allé pour elle. » **Dit Potter et Draco haussa un sourcil. **« - Elle était le dernier Horcruxe. »**

**« - Tu vois, chaque fois qu'un Horcruxe est détruit par quelqu'un d'autre, la montée en puissance est progressive sur une période de temps, ou du moins, je crois que c'était avec la première. Mais quand je l'ai détruit de mes propres mains, je l'ai eu tout de suite. Pas étonnant que j'étais dans un sale état après cette dernière montée… Voldemort a dû penser que ses sbires avaient déjà commencé sans lui à en juger par l'état ou j'étais. Il n'a jamais fait le rapprochement… »**

Draco leva la main pour arrêter Potter.

**« - Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas été torturé quand je t'ai sorti du cachot, mais tu étais en convalescence après une perfusion de puissance ? » **Demanda-t-il perplexe.

**« - Je pense qu'ils ont dû essayer, mais je n'étais pas d'une grande utilité dans cet état. Pas très réactif, tu sais… sans oublier que Voldemort était proche et de mauvaise humeur. J'ai eu un mal de tête comme si j'avais été frappé par un Cognard et être tombé de mon balais à vingt pieds du sol. Ouais. Exactement ça. » **Potter grimaça à ce souvenir.

**« - Alors… tu me dis que tu as modifié ma mémoire pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sache pas que tu pouvais le battre ? »**

Potter hocha la tête une fois. **« - Et aussi, parce que nous ne voulions pas qu'il sache que tous ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits. »**

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la prophétie ? » **Demanda Draco dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques éclaircissements.

**« - Certaines personnes ont pensés que le pouvoir de la prophétie parle de "celui qui pourrait détruire Tu-Sais-Qui". » **Fit à nouveau Granger.

**« - Et alors ? Qu'était-ce ? » **Draco était trop tenté de savoir pour ne pas demander.

**« - Dumbledore dit que c'était l'amour. » **Murmura Potter, regardant ses mains.

**« - Cela signifie. » **Continua à nouveau Granger. **« - Personne ne sait vraiment. Peut-être était-ce ça, peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'était les deux. Ou tout autre chose. Cela montre que la divination n'est pas une branche très fiable de la magie. » **Lui dit-elle avec conviction. Draco ne le pensait pas non plus de toute façon.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais même Potter devait savoir que ce n'était pas la fin des explications et de loin, mais seulement une pause pour permettre de réfléchir.

**« - Et pourquoi, je te prie, Granger, as-tu ressentit le besoin de me faire croire que j'étais fou amoureux de Potter ? Et pendant que nous y sommes, comment diable as-tu pu faire ça d'abord ? » **Demanda Draco, la colère enflammant soudainement sa voix.

**« - Oh. » **Elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, mais, à la surprise de Draco, résista à son regard sans aucune indication de sentiment de culpabilité. Draco supposa qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable après tout. **« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans la création de souvenirs. Je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait en mesure de voir à travers eux, alors j'ai ajouté un composant émotionnel et perfusé le tout avec un sort pour faire que celui le voit y croit… » **Ce qui expliquait la réaction de son père, pensa amèrement Draco, tout en reconnaissant en même temps, la brillance de cette idée.

**« - Très intelligent. Alors, comment as-tu créé ces émotions ? Elles étaient très convaincantes… » **Ajouta-t-il. A sa connaissance, aucun sort (même de magie noire) était capable de créer des émotions à partir des siennes. Peut-être que cela avait renforcé certains désirs cachés de vouloir être avec Potter, mais il en doutait.

Granger répondit à sa question sans hésitation.

**« - Je n'avais pas exactement le temps de rechercher comment créer des émotions dans un souvenir, tu vois… nous avons demandé à quelqu'un de faire un don… »**

Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais il avait besoin de savoir exactement qui avait été dans sa tête.

**« - Qui ? »**

**« - C'était Ginny. » **Dit doucement Potter. **« - Nous lui avons demandé de penser à ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi lorsque nous étions encore ensemble et… » **Sa voix s'éteignit.

Draco hocha la tête, travaillant dur pour garder son calme alors qu'il voulait crier de dégoût. **« - Eh bien, cela explique pourquoi, à certains moments, j'avais l'impression que j'étais une fille… » **Commenta-t-il avec une voix étroitement contrôlée et dénuée de toute intonation. Il ne pouvait pas croire avec quelle facilité il s'était laissé tromper par cette scène savamment fabriquée, mais au moins maintenant que Granger expliquait au sujet du sort, il était plus facile de se pardonner d'être tomber dans le piège.

**« - Où sont mes souvenirs d'origines ? » **Demanda-t-il, les mâchoires un peu crispées.

**« - Dans une Pensine. » **Lui dit Potter. Draco ne pouvait pas dire avec son expression si oui ou non il avait remarqué la mauvaise humeur de Draco, mais ce n'était pas probable. Stupide Gryffondor.

**« - Et où diable avez-vous eu une Pensine ? » **Demanda-t-il, mais ensuite il poursuivit. **« - Enfin passons. Ou est-elle maintenant ? »**

**« - Que veux-tu faire avec elle ? »** Demanda Granger d'un ton prudent.

**« - N'est-ce pas évident ? Je veux avoir mes souvenirs et me débarrasser des faux. Ils sont devenus plutôt gênant… » **Draco serra les dents.

**« - Je… » **Granger détourna les yeux quand Draco posa un regard perçant sur elle.

**« - Vous ne savez pas où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? » **Siffla-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement surpris. Pourquoi serait-ce important pour un groupe de Gryffondor de garder quelque chose comme ça, après tout ? Il aurait pu exploser pour ça, si Potter n'avait pas posé une main sur son bras.

**« - Nous ne savons pas parce que c'est toi qui l'a caché quelque part. Tu ne voulais pas nous dire où. » **Et juste comme ça, la colère de Draco se dégonfla et céda la place à la dépression.

**« - Donc, cela signifie que je ne serais pas en mesure de les récupérer. » **Gronda-t-il. La main de Potter glissa de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, mais il se sentait trop malheureux pour même broncher à ce toucher. Et pourquoi le devrait-il de toute façon ?

**« - Eh bien, techniquement, tu aurais dû retrouver la mémoire maintenant, aussi. » **Dit Potter d'un ton léger tout en lui frottant légèrement le dos. Draco n'aimait pas le fait qu'il ne prenne pas la situation au sérieux. Très probablement que Potter laissait champ libre à sa jubilation avec son commentaire précédent où il disait penser être une fille. Gryffondor !

Une seconde… champ ? Tout à coup, il pouvait voir un grand terrain vert avec trois hauts cerceaux à chaque extrémité de celui-ci, et un vieux château en arrière-plan…

**« - Poudlard ! » **S'écria-t-il en se redressant légèrement, et la main de Potter glissa alors plus bas dans son dos et resta là, mais Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment à ce moment.

**« - Pardon ? » **Dit Granger, apparemment un peu secouée d'être brusquement tirée de ses penses par l'exclamation inattendue.

**« - Elle est à Poudlard. » **Répéta Draco. **« - Je dois y aller maintenant ! »**

_**A suivre…**_


	36. Chapitre 36

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**By Stray**

**Chapitre 36**

**« - Vous sortez pique-niquer ? » **Podmore les aborda alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour Poudlard. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le panier tressé, rembourré avec une serviette à carreaux, que Potter avait emprunté à Madame Weasley pour transporter la Pensine.

**« - Nous allons récupérer mes souvenirs. » **Lui dit Draco. En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de prendre le guérisseur avec eux lors de l'excursion.

**« - Je pensais que tu les avais déjà retrouvé. » **Podmore fronça les sourcils. Draco devina qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur plan stupide. Non, en fait, le plan n'avait pas été stupide, Draco avait eu un rôle dans l'élaboration de ça après tout, mais la mise en place aurait pu être mieux pensé.

**« - Si vous voulez venir avec nous, vous avez exactement dix secondes pour vous emparer de ce panier. » **Lui dit Potter, un œil fixé sur les secondes qui défilaient sur l'horloge murale. Podmore n'hésita pas une seconde à faire ce qu'il lui dit. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il avait été un Gryffondor autrefois, pensa Draco, mais il ne put faire une grimace quelconque car il se sentit soudain aspiré par le nombril, et il eut l'impression que l'effet fut presque deux fois plus fort qu'un voyage en Portoloin normal. Il aurait dû penser à enquêter sur la façon dit un Portoloin agissait sur une personne enceinte, mais il était certain que Podmore le lui aurait dit si ça avait été dangereux pour lui.

Après l'atterrissage, Draco lâcha le panier, laissant Potter le porter, et puis se retourna. Il aurait dû se trouvait en face des Trois Balais ou un autre établissement dans ce genre normalement, mais ne voyant pas de paysage reconnaissable devant lui, il se sentait un peu désorienté. Il ne pouvait pas voir le village sorcier autour de lui. Ils étaient près d'une forêt, de sorte qu'il devinait que Potter les avait fait apparaitre dans un endroit avec moins de passage, peut-être de l'autre côté de Poudlard et il se mit à avancer lentement et prudemment, parce que le terrain légèrement en pente était spongieux et l'eau en surface avait gelée, ce qui rendait la boue et la neige très glissantes. Même en étant prudent, il tomba presque, mais Potter et Podmore saisirent ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'effondrer au sol.

Quand enfin il se redressa, ses yeux tombèrent sur un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Ça lui coupa le souffle, et il comprit que ses souvenirs étaient devenus terriblement inadéquat sur la grandeur de ce lieu. L'ancien château avec ses tourelles et des centaines de fenêtres éclairées se dressait fièrement devant lui, si près qu'il devait presque se pencher en arrière afin d'apercevoir sa plus haute tour.

**« - Poudlard. » **Soupira-t-il. Son cœur était lourd avec le souvenir de la peur qui lui collait aux os lors de sa dernière année qu'il avait passé à l'intérieur des murs. Il souhaitait que ce souvenir-là disparaisse un peu, hélas, il pouvait aussi se rappeler à quel point il se sentait bien ici. Mais le souvenir était assez présent pour que sa gorge devienne sèche.

Apparemment, le fier et intemporel bâtiment avait le même effet sur les autres aussi, mais probablement pour des raisons différentes, parce que les trois autres s'arrêtèrent un instant pour prendre le temps d'admirer la vue et la beauté de cette construction en grosses pierres.

**« - Poudlard. » **Le soupir de Potter fit écho à celui de Draco avec une sorte de nostalgie et de tendresse pour le vieux château qu'il avait pu garder malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ici. Draco lui enviait cette capacité.

**« - Poudlard. » **Dit Granger aussi, comme si ce seul mot expliquait tout.

**« - C'est seulement une réplique. » **Ajouta Podmore d'un ton désinvolte, de sorte qu'il ne se sente pas exclu de la conversation.

Draco fut sortit de sa rêverie et l'ambiance respectueuse autour de lui fut rompu. Il regarda le Guérisseur avec un air confus. Il entendit Granger dans son dos commencer à rire, et les lèvres de Podmore s'étirèrent en un sourire. Draco secoua la tête. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul qui ne comprenait pas à en juger par l'expression perplexe de Potter qui ne semblait lui aussi pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que les deux autres trouvait de si amusant.

**« - Eh bien, nous ne devrions pas rester ici. » **Parla de nouveau Podmore et il prit les devants. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte principale, qui s'ouvrit sur eux vu qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de laisser dehors ceux qui ne venaient pas nuire aux habitants légitimes de l'école. Du moins, elles ne réagirent pas quand leur petit groupe passa. Draco avait été un peu inquiet qu'ils ne lui permettent pas de rentrer à l'intérieur, soit en raison de ses actes passés ou parce qu'il y avait encore quelques particules de Magie noire dans son sang à cause de son rituel bâclé qu'il avait effectué sur son enfant.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était durant le mois qui avait suivi la fin de la guerre, après la disparation du Mage Noir et qu'une chasse aux Mangemorts avait été lancée. L'école était alors à cette époque rien de plus que le squelette d'elle-même, dépouillée de la majorité de sa magie et de la protection simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sorcier ou sorcière vivants à l'intérieur pour maintenir le flux. Pas même les elfes de maisons étaient restés. Au moins, le château avait conservé assez de magie pour empêcher les Mangemorts d'entrer, car ils auraient pu investir le lieu pour s'y cacher. Il était perplexe sur les raisons pour lesquelles le seul d'entre eux qui avait pu entrer à Poudlard était Draco Malfoy, mais étant du côté de ses parents et du côté des gagnants également, il n'avait pas réfléchit à cette question.

Il était curieux du pourquoi il avait choisi de faire de Poudlard son sanctuaire. Il y avait eu quelque chose qui l'avait appelé dans cet endroit, outre le fait qu'il avait pensé avoir une chance énorme de pouvoir se cacher dans les recoins des cachots de Serpentard, dont personne ne connaissait la véritable profondeur, peut-être pas même Salazar Serpentard lui-même. À l'époque, il avait cru que c'était le sentiment vague de vouloir la fermeture, un besoin d'accomplir un équilibre mental entre ce qu'il avait fait et avait manqué de faire avant de fuir l'école dans la hâte. Il avait vu ça comme un temps pour compter ses pertes, clore ce chapitre de sa vie, de faire le deuil de ses parents et de faire la paix.

Maintenant, cependant, il pensait différemment. Il y avait un sentiment à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout expliquer, et il savait juste que l'appel qu'il avait ressentit à cette époque était le souvenir inconscient (en vain parce que le sortilège de son père l'empêchait de se souvenir) de la Pensine. Cette fois, cependant, il n'y avait rien pour empêcher sa conscience de former une pensée, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui dit que la Pensine était cachée à l'intérieur du château et qu'il sentait un lien d'un sortilège de traçage qu'il avait dû jeter sur elle avant de la transfigurer en un objet inoffensif. Il savait à cette époque que ses souvenirs étaient trop importants pour lui pour simplement s'en débarrasser, de même que s'il survivait à la guerre, il aurait besoin de les récupérer.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du Directeur. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas pénétrer et fouiller l'école sans la permission de le faire par le Professeur Flitwick. Il avait été convenu que Granger le demande. Flitwick n'avait aucune raison de refuser une faveur au Ministre de la Magie, après tout.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors du bureau du Directeur, Draco réactiva le sortilège et le suivit avec sa baguette alors que les trois autres le suivaient. Heureusement, les cours étaient déjà terminés pour la journée, alors ils n'avaient pas à esquiver les élèves qui auraient inondés les couloirs de l'école. Il était tellement habitué à l'acceptation des différents visiteurs du Terrier au sujet de sa grossesse ses dernières semaines, que l'idée que d'autres le voient ou fassent des remarques sarcastiques sur sa grossesse ne lui vint à l'esprit que maintenant. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été la plus brillante des idées d'aller à la chasse à la Pensine sans y réfléchir. Il aurait probablement été préférable d'attendre le dîner ou le lendemain matin, après que les cours aient commencés. Mais maintenant il était là et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il revienne à une date ultérieure.

Etonnamment, le sortilège ne le conduisit pas dans les cachots, mais au même étage que le bureau du Directeur, vers une porte qui était beaucoup trop familière à Draco.

**« - Oh non. » **Grommela Potter. Draco, agissant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, agita un peu sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas, puis il ouvrit la porte grinçante des toilettes qui avait l'air aussi rarement utilisé qu'au temps où il était venu ici pour la dernière fois.

**« - Que faites-vous dans mes toilettes ! » **Fit une voix aigüe, l'écho se répercutant sur les murs. Puis dans la seconde qui suivit, Mimi Geignarde apparu à travers la porte d'une cabine. **« - Oooh ! » **Roucoula-t-il presque instantanément, regardant ses visiteurs. **« - Je le savais, tu reviens pour moi. Maintenant, je vois que tu es toujours vivant ! » **Il était troublant que Draco ne puisse pas dire si elle parlait à lui ou à Potter, vu que ses yeux virevoltaient entre tous les deux. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer les deux autres.

**« - Euh… » **Déclara Potter au fantôme, puis décidant que c'était trop difficile de lui faire face, il se tourna vers Draco.** « - Où est la Pensine, Malfoy ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Draco se concentra à nouveau sur le sort et laissa sa baguette le guider vers un lavabo qui n'avait pas de miroir au-dessus, de l'autre côté du mur. Il agita sa baguette au dessus de la porcelaine blanche. Sa forme se déforma lentement, et l'instant d'après, une Pensine apparu à sa place, rempli d'un liquide clair avec un nombre étonnant de fils blancs et soyeux tourbillonnant dedans. Elle était là, pensa Draco, mais ses jambes devinrent soudainement aussi lourdes que du plomb et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne revint à lui que sur un cri de Mimi.

**« - Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me rendre visite ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu es venu pour… ça ! » **Et en poussant un dernier cri, elle disparut dans un siphon avec un bruit d'eau éclaboussant partout.

**« - Enfin. » **Murmura Potter, puis il se tourna vers lui. **« - Eh bien, tu ne vas pas récupérer tes souvenirs ? »**

Draco hocha la tête avec raideur et fit un pas en avant. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la Pensine et se prépara à faire le voyage dans le passé. Il entendit un bruissement de vêtement et sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller sur le sol à côté de lui. Potter avait dû réaliser qu'il allait avoir besoin de soutien pour sortir la tête de la Pensine si les souvenirs à l'intérieur s'avéraient trop… captivant. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et sauta le pas.

Il se retrouva dans une masse tourbillonnante de souvenirs : il y en avait un trop grand nombre d'entre eux pour se concentrer sur un seul, et Draco avait un peu de pratique pour éviter d'être capturer par un souvenir alors qu'il fouillait dans la Pensine. Il réussit à rester au-dessus de la masse tourbillonnante et de les classer, c'était un peu comme pratiquer la Legilimancie, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas l'esprit derrière les souvenirs, ni de volonté propre pour diriger le flux de pensée ou essayer de le repousser.

Il feuilleta les fils un par un, ne s'attardant pas trop sur l'un d'eux, ne s'impliquant pas, mais passant assez de temps pouvoir ce qu'il faisait et décidé si oui ou non il devait retourner dans sa tête. Tout y était : les souvenirs enlevé pour pouvoir créer les faux par Granger et soit abandonné au profit de quelque chose de plus développé, soit parce qu'ils ne correspondirent pas à l'ensemble. Il les avait mit à part, révélant les morceaux et il était clair que cela avait été le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé comme base pour la création. Certains d'entre eux firent rougir Draco, pensant combien Granger avait vu de l'aspect physique de sa liaison avec Harry.

L'émotion désincarnée donnée par Ginny Weasley était là aussi, elle nageait de façon incohérente au milieu du reste, et Draco fut en mesure de la discerner facilement des autres. Il y avait une certaine différence de qualité avec ceux créé par Granger, de sorte qu'il pouvait nettement les séparer du reste de la Pensine. Draco félicita silencieusement Granger pour avoir réussi à l'intégrer aussi bien dans sa conscience car il n'avait pas sentit la différence, même après qu'il ait commencé à soupçonner que quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux. Il en repoussa certain loin de lui comme il put, frissonnant légèrement de dégoût.

Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour voir ces souvenirs. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps avec eux, ne faisant que confirmer que c'était bien les siens, et puis sortir de là, prendre la Pensine et la ramener à la maison avec lui. Ca serait plus facile d'étudier le contenu en paix et dans un environnement confortable, et non à genoux sur un sol dur, crasseux et froid de toilettes. Mais malgré l'urgence, il les vérifier un par un, comme s'il fallait trouver quelque chose d'important parmi eux. Il saisissait les fils à la hâte, un à un, regardant ce qu'ils contenaient, puis les jetant presque instantanément pour en saisir un autre rapidement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il était certain _qu'il_ allait le reconnaitre une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé.

Puis vint le moment qu'il redoutait, le souvenir fabriqué de lui disant à Harry les trois mots condamnables. Il était impossible de rester en dehors du souvenir même s'il l'avait vu une douzaine de fois avant. Il se glissa dedans sans s'en rendre compte, et puis se retrouva pris au piège d'oublier ce qui concernait ses motifs initiaux de savoir pourquoi il ne devait pas rester. Il savait exactement comme ça se passait. Il pouvait dire à la seconde près quand Harry allait lever sa main, quand sa bouche se courberait en un sourire, ou quand il disait ses mots.

Cela lui donna un vertige étrange : regarder sans émotion convaincante l'illusion de l'amour qui y était rattaché. C'était comme si le temps se déplaçait plus rapidement, il n'y avait rie, absolument rien à l'intérieur de Draco pour le forcer à s'arrêter pour une infime seconde tandis que l'univers était encore à l'écoute d'Harry disant ces mots.

Sans l'émotion brouillant sa perception pour lui faire voir qu'Harry l'aimait en retour de la même façon que Draco avait pensé l'aimait, il fut capable de détecter les imperfections. C'était une expérience qui donnait à réfléchir, et fit prendre conscience à Draco du fait que c'était tout simplement un acte de plus.

Bien sûr, Draco s'était un peu à entendu à ça, il ne savait toujours pas comment son esprit avait réussi à oublier la confession de Potter sous l'influence du Veritaserum quand il avait dit à Draco qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Le Harry de son souvenir semblait forcé. Potter n'était pas un très bon acteur, réalisa Draco, pas quand il s'agissait de fausses émotions, du moins. Granger avait dut aplanir les petites nuances de son jeu d'acteur : faire scintiller son visage, le léger rattrapage de langue quand il avait dit le mot "amour", et la grimace sur son visage après une seconde de silence glacial. Draco s'était rendu compte que c'était le souvenir d'origine quand il vit que ça s'arrêtait là.

Il essaya de calmer la flambée de sentiment de déception pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Draco ne se rende compte qu'il était sorti de la Pensine et regardait dans le vide tristement, tandis que dans son dos, il entendant les murmures des autres en sourdine pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non le tirer de là. Il réprima le soupir qu'il voulait pousser et essaya de se lever. Ses jambes étaient engourdie d'être restées à genoux pendant si longtemps (enfin il pensa que ça avait dû être long, parce que le froid du sol et la douleur dans ses genoux semblait presque permanent).

Ils avaient dû remarquer le léger mouvement, parce que les deux sorciers furent aussitôt là, leurs mains saisissant Draco par ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser et l'aidant à rester debout. Draco se sentait fatigué, usé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait grand-chose à part rester trop longtemps dans la même position. Ses articulations craquèrent quand il se redressa sur ses jambes, et le lent flot de magie de Potter s'infiltra en lui, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aurait pensé que le lien serait rompu dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs…

**« - Tu te sens bien, Draco ? » **Demanda Podmore, les sourcils froncés. Draco ne répondit pas, se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête tandis qu'il observait Potter prendre la Pensine avec l'aide de Granger et la mettre dans le panier qu'ils avaient apporté, mais elle était trop lourde et trop peine. Finalement, Granger transfigura le bassin en pierre en une bouteille de vin bouchonnée, marmonnant qu'elle avait déjà été transfigurée une fois, alors une fois de plus ne ferait rien de toute façon.

**« - Es-tu sûr ? Tu as l'air ébranlé ? » **Dit Podmore, agitant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, mais Draco réussi à faire disparaitre les rides d'irritation de son visage et se tint avec raideur sous le contrôle. Il espérait que le guérisseur comprendrait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à vider son âme maintenant… ou plutôt, jamais. Un Malfoy n'était pas sentimental, et il était temps que Draco s'en rappelle et qu'il se reprenne avant de craquer devant un public à cause de quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi était-il affecté en premier lieu ?

**« - Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. » **Dit Granger à voix basse, comme si elle s'ajustait instinctivement à l'état d'esprit de Draco, mais il était plus probable que c'était plus parce qu'elle ne voulait pas à nouveau attirer l'attention du fantôme. Elle se leva et se tourna vers eux, Potter se tenant derrière elle avec le panier à la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château dans un silence qua-oppressant, leurs pas résonnant à travers les couloirs vides. Draco ne regarda même pas en arrière après avoir passé les portes et saisissant le Portoloin-panier de Potter.

Le voyage de retour le pressa plus que la première fois, il avait l'impression que la masse à l'intérieur de son ventre était aspirée hors de lui par le nombril, et il fut profondément soulagé quand ils arrivèrent et que ça s'arrêta finalement. Même s'il savait que le sentiment n'avait pas de base dans la réalité, c'était effrayant et très désagréable, à la limite douloureux. En plus de la fatigue physique, il était mentalement affaibli par l'expérience de la Pensine. Vérifiant ses souvenirs de façon systématique et se concentrant énormément pour pas se faire avaler par eux, l'avait vraiment épuisé. Il voulait maintenant se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et faire une sieste bien nécessaire, même s'il avait passé la majorité de la journée au lit.

Potter le suivit jusque dans sa chambre avec le panier, et le posa à côté de la table de nuit, car elle n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il le pose dessus. Avec un silence ponctué par un visage de marbre, il le regarda comme s'il ne voulait pas de compagnie maintenant. Il espérait bien lui faire comprendre.

**« - Veux-tu que je la transfigure à nouveau pour toi ? » **Demanda Potter, s'attardant avec hésitation sur place après avoir lâché le panier.

**« - Je ne suis pas malade ou un Cracmol, donc non, je te remercie. » **Dit Draco entre ses dents, faisant un immense effort pour rester calme et s'abstenir de crier sur Potter de le laisser seul. **« - J'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité maintenant, si tu n'as pas compris. » **Lui dit-il à la place, sur un ton distant et méprisant.

Potter hocha la tête, semblant hésiter si oui ou non il devait prendre les paroles de Draco à leur juste valeur, mais, grâce à Merlin, il quitta la pièce.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir las et retira ses chaussures. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal ainsi que son dos (et sans parler de sa tête). Le mal de tête n'était rien comparé à ceux qu'il subissait régulièrement à cause du sortilège, mais ce n'était pas mieux non plus. En fait, la seule chose de pire que les maux de tête, c'était son état d'esprit actuel.

Il gémit et s'installa de tout son poids sur le lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rater le dîner, après tout, il avait juste besoin de temps seul avec lui-même pour réfléchir. Il se coucha sur le côté, face à la fenêtre, et regarda les petits flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber du ciel, s'agitant devant la vitre. Il faisait presque nuit dehors, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la Pensine finalement.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer la contrainte soudaine qui l'avait prit et qui l'avait pousser à vérifier tous ces souvenirs. Qu'espérait-il trouver ? Non, cette question n'était pas nécessaire. Maintenant, il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, même si c'était difficile pour lui de l'admettre. En bref, il se demandait s'il serait le même si sa recherche avait été fructueuse. Mais il ne faisait que ressasser un point discutable, alors il se força à s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas aimé Potter, et alors ? Il était Draco Malfoy, et pas un fichu Poufsouffle minaudant.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui faisait penser que Granger n'avait pas eu raison sur son hypothèse. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas ? Connaissant sa propre nature secrète, s'il y avait eu des sentiments en jeu, Draco était certain qu'il n'aurait pas laisser quelqu'un le savoir, sauf Potter peut-être. Mais non, à la réflexion, Potter aurait été la dernière personne à savoir. Le subconscient de Draco avait raison de supposer qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose, personne, sauf lui-même ne pourrait mieux le savoir, mais il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être traduit dans le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il _devait_ avoir. Et pourquoi le fait de voir que ces aveux étaient faux lui causé un tel choc ?

Il savait pourquoi. Au fond, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait espéré trouver quelque chose… rien, pas de petite étincelle, un deuxième souffle ou un baiser qui aurait fait exploser l'univers… prouvant que ce n'était pas seulement ses hormones d'adolescent et le fait d'avoir peur de mourir sans avoir eu de vraie relation avec quelqu'un… mais il n'y avait rien. Rien. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de sentiment entre eux d'ailleurs, peut-être une sorte d'amitié améliorée en une relation physique. S'il n'y avait rien, pourquoi se sentait-il mal _comme ça _?

Il se souvint encore de l'agitation avec laquelle il avait vérifié le contenu de la Pensine, comme s'il devait le savoir immédiatement. Il avait recherché et observé attentivement. Recherchant quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien : pas d'éclat d'émotion dans les souvenirs tourbillonnants. Oh, il y avait eu la luxure et l'attirance. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé… non pas qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à plus, s'admonesta-t-il, en colère contre l'attente stupide qui avait noirci son humeur, et il se tourna de l'autre coté.

Son esprit le savait, mais son cœur était toujours convaincu du contraire. Et ce, même en sachant qu'il y avait un sortilège sur les souvenirs fabriqués pour lui faire croire en ça, ou après avoir appris que les sentiments n'étaient pas les siens, il les sentait encore au fond de lui, il ressentait le désir de les ressentir en tout cas… pourquoi ne pouvait-il résister à la tentation ? Pensa-t-il avec fureur.

Il se rendit compte parce que ça lui donnait un sens obscur de la sécurité : appartenir à quelqu'un et savoir que cela ne changera pas s'il se retrouvait tout à coup à dos de la société, sans chance, sans prestige et sans argent. Un vrai Malfoy, comme son père, ne se serait pas soumis à quelque chose de nocif comme l'amour. Mais là encore, un véritable Malfoy n'aurait jamais perdu tout ce qu'il avait prit pour acquis. Ce n'était pas étonnant désormais qu'il s'accroche à la dernière paille disponible, et c'était vraiment un mauvais jugement de son subconscient : le rôle de cette dernière paille était donnée à Potter, mais en regardant les choses de ce point de vue, ça semblait un peu plus compréhensible.

On frappa à sa porte et il s'assit, lissant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Ginny Weasley apparut.

**« - Malfoy, le dîner est prêt. »**

**« - Je te remercie. J'arrive dans une minute. » **Dit-il en essayant de se calmer. Weasley hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Draco pouvait entendre ses pas descendre l'escalier branlant.

Quant il entra dans la cuisine, il se trouva entouré par une myriade d'enfant alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait supposé qu'il n'y avait pas de repas avec l'Ordre de prévu, mais apparemment, c'était la soirée des femmes, parce que la table était remplie par les femmes Weasley et une autre femme ayant fait parti de l'Ordre que Draco connaissait de nom : Katie Bell, en raison du fait qu'elle avait été joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch. Toutes étaient enceinte ou avait un enfant en bas-âge sur les genoux. Draco n'aima pas la façon dont il fut intégré dans cette réunion, bien qu'il ne fût pas du même sexe. En fait, les seuls qui détonnaient un peu dans le tableau c'était : Potter, Granger et Podmore.

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère tranquille. Soit personne ne voulait l'impliquer dans la conversation, soit ils avaient compris qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Seul Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards suspects, et Draco pouvait dire qu'il mourrait d'envie de demander quelque chose… probablement ce qu'était son problème. Draco n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. La possibilité que Potter se renseigne sur sa crise émotionnelle et la cause était un peu trop embarrassant rien que d'y penser, et encore moins à envisager de le réaliser volontairement. Par conséquent, Draco évita le regard de Potter, braquant les yeux sur son assiette à la place et écoutant distraitement les conversations autour de lui. Les principaux thèmes abordés étaient les enfants et la famille, et franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier.

Après le dîner, tout le monde alla au salon, sauf Potter, qui resta pour aider Madame Weasley à nettoyer et faire la vaisselle. Draco se demanda s'il faisait ça à chaque fois, ou si c'était en quelque sorte à son avantage. Puis, il se rendit compte de l'expression ennuyée sur le visage de Granger, et il comprit que le brun ne faisait que retarder un peu le moment où il devrait se soumettre à une discussion avec elle, auquel il n'était pas impatient de participer.

Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil très confortable, mais abimé, qui se trouvait dans un coin isolé du salon, et s'occupa avec un livre choisi au hasard dans la bibliothèque à proximité. Après avoir lu les trois premières pages, il remarqua que c'était un roman d'amour. Il était sur le point de le reposer quand il entendit son nom être prononcé à voix basse provenir du groupe de jeunes mères, et après avoir écouté un peu plus, il comprit qu'elles discutaient entre elles pour savoir si elles devaient l'inviter à rejoindre leur joyeux groupe. Oh non ! Draco se ravisa brusquement et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'histoire. Peut-être que s'il avait l'air occupé, elles ne le dérangeraient pas.

Après quelques minutes, il oublia complètement ce qui l'entourait, et il ne sortit de son livre quand il entendit à nouveau son nom être prononcé un quart d'heure plus tard. Il tendit l'oreille et put établir que cette fois, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il se joint à elles, elles parlaient juste de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient obligées de rire en le faisant cependant. Il pouvait vaguement distinguer les mots "mignon" et "boude", c'est seulement avec une maitrise de soi extraordinaire qu'il s'abstint de se lever et de leur dire explicitement d'arrêter de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que les gens disaient de lui, alors il s'abstint de le faire pour ça aussi.

Quinze autres minutes plus tard, Potter arriva, faisant léviter devant lui un plateau de thé et des assiettes de biscuits que Madame Weasley avait fait. Elle avait dû les cuire il n'y a pas longtemps, parce que leur bonne odeur parfumé donna l'eau à la bouche à Draco et que son estomac grogne comme s'il n'avait pas mangé un peu plus tôt. Il dut se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'affichait honteusement quand son premier instinct fut de bondir pour attraper les biscuits et les garder pour lui-même avant qu'il n'en reste plus. Apparemment, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : une petite assiette bien remplie et une tasse de thé étaient pour lui seul, et Potter les fit léviter sur la petite table à côté de lui après avoir déposé le reste devant le cercle de femme.

Il leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Potter pendant une seconde, mais alors il ne put supporter ce regard et détourna le sien, le reportant sur son livre et murmurant un **« - Merci. »** Dans un souffle. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, il sentait la honte et la maladresse monter en lui chaque fois qu'il sentait le regard de Potter être tourné vers lui.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda Potter sur le même ton faible.

Draco n'avait pas confiance en sa voix, alors il hocha simplement la tête avant de faire semblant de se replonger dans son livre. Potter s'en alla, et bientôt, Draco put entendre sa voix tonnante entrecoupée de questions feutrées de Granger. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, leurs voix se mélangeaient aux bruits de vaisselles. Après quelques secondes, Draco constata que ses efforts pour donner un sens à leurs paroles était vain, car ils glissaient de son esprit peu de temps après, et il réalisa que cela devait être l'effet d'un sort qu'ils utilisaient, certainement à cause de lui parce que les femmes étaient trop absorbées par leurs propres discussions pour constater même la présence de Potter.

Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, Draco pouvait comprendre quelque peu grâce à leur langage corporel dont ils ne se cachaient pas. Gryffondor ! Il semblait que Potter se disputait avec Granger, fortement en désaccord avec quelque chose, si le fervent secouement de tête était une indication. Mais à la fin, Granger semblait avoir gagnée la parte et il accepta. Un sourire de satisfaction apparu sur le visage de Granger et elle dit quelque chose d'encourageant à Potter, puis elle se leva et agita sa baguette. Draco sentit comme si une bulle éclatait dans son oreille, semblable à la sensation d'avoir eu de l'eau dans le conduit auditif. _Sortilège intéressant_, pensa-t-il, mais il l'oublia brusquement quand il comprit que Granger se dirigeait vers lui.

Il recula dans son fauteuil, mais il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à Granger, maintenant il se souvenait de son caractère persistant du temps où il était dans l'Ordre pour ne pas se faire d'illusion à ce sujet.

**« - Draco, pourrais-je te parler ? En privé. » **Dit-elle, sans mâcher ses mots. Ce quoi ce bordel ? Pensa Draco. Depuis quand ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms ? Mais ensuite, il se rendit compte que Granger avait dû l'utiliser délibérément, soit pour lui rappeler les mois ensembles ou indiquer la nature personnelle de la conversation qu'elle avait prévu d'avoir. Draco détourna les yeux, regardant autour de lui, cherchant une excuse pour refuser, mais il ne trouvait rien. En fin de compte, il soupira, posa le livre (de préférence la couverture face contre table pour qu'il ne soit pas embarrassé que Granger voit ce qu'il lisait) et se leva mollement de son fauteuil.

**« - Allons dans ma chambre. » **Lui dit-il et il commença à s'éloignant, attendant que Granger le suive. Ce qu'elle fit sans un mot.

**« - Très bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? » **Demanda-t-il après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Granger se trouvait au milieu de la chambre, puis conjura la même chaise qu'elle avait dans la chambre de Potter, s'assit et attendit que Draco s'installe aussi.

**« - Plusieurs choses. » **Dit-elle avec une voix qui sonnait moins confiante qu'il y a quelques minutes plus tôt. **« - Mais commençons par le plus facile. » **Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. Son expression ne laissait aucun doute que le sujet était quelque chose de grave.

**« - D'abord je voulais te parler de la loi sur le mariage. Je te promets que ça va changer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »**

**« - Je n'étais pas inquiet. » **Dit Draco. Sa réponse impliquait qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités, et elle en fut apparemment agréablement surprise avant de lui faire un petit sourire de contentement.

**« - Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Est-ce que tu as déjà fixé une date pour le mariage ? » **Dit-elle sur un ton léger, qui surprit Draco à son tour. Mais ce ne fut que durant un premier temps, avant qu'il ne se rappelle que cela arrivait souvent dans le passé. Il réalisa que malgré leurs différences d'origines, il y avait eu plusieurs situations dans lesquelles ils avaient dû longuement bien s'entendre avec l'autre et maintenant, Draco se glissa de nouveau dans cette compréhension facile, comme si ces cinq ou six années n'étaient pas arrivées du tout.

**« - Pas encore. » **Dit-il d'une voix trainante, en supposant que le maniérisme la taquinerait. **« - Quelle date me conseillerais-tu pour l'occasion ? »**

**« - A mon avis, le sept mars serait un jour parfait pour ça. » **Répondit-elle.

Draco la regarda, cherchant à deviner si c'était une réelle recommandation ou juste des mots en l'air, puis il se rendit compte que la date était le jour qui suivait le vote de cette loi. Très Gryffondor, pensa-t-il, de supposer que son initiative marcherait dès la première tentative. Oh, pourquoi pas ? Cela ferait un spectacle de plus, alors il hocha lentement la tête en accord.

**« - Ca sera le sept, alors. »**

Elle sourit encore et sa physionomie redevint sérieuse.

**« - Sur une autre note. » **Commença-t-elle. **« - Je voulais te demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Pensine. »**

**« - Rien ne s'est passé. » **Dit Draco, sa première réaction étant le refus.

**« - Draco. » **Fit-elle en insistant sur son prénom et lui lança un regard exaspéré qui paraissait un peu trop agité selon l'avis de Draco. **« - Il est assez évident que tu as trouvé quelque chose dedans qui te tracasse. Tu as été d'une humeur massacrante après. »**

Draco haussa les épaules, pas prêt à divulguer ses secrets intimes. **« - A quoi tu t'entendais ? Je me suis souvenu de tout que depuis hier, et puis aujourd'hui, j'ai inondé ma tête avec encore plus de souvenirs. C'est déroutant. J'ai besoin d'espace, c'est tout. »**

Elle poussa un petit soupir. **« - Je suis désolée. »**

Draco secoua la tête. **« - Il ne faut pas s'y attarder, d'accord ? » **La déception était encore trop fraîche. Il savait que s'il commençait à accepter des excuses, il finirait par lui crier des accusations comme quoi elle n'avait pas idée de quoi être désolé, et puis il ne serait plus en mesure de se contrôler. Elle était trop attentive au goût de Draco. Il vit avec consternation que, pour une raison quelconque, elle était focalisée sur ce sujet, et sa faible protestation ne la détourna pas du tout de son objectif.

L'instant d'après, on frappa à la porte et Potter entra à l'intérieur sans attendre de réponse. Granger lui fit un signe de tête, et au bref échange de regard entre eux, Draco vit que c'était ce qu'ils avaient dû convenir à l'avance. Il pouvait voir que la tournure des évènements n'était pas de bon augure, mais il espérait être rapidement en mesure de dissoudre cette petite assemblée avant de se retrouver confronté à ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

**« - Harry. » **Dit Granger tapotant l'espace vide à ses côtés, et ce n'est que maintenant que Draco remarqua qu'elle avait transformé sa chaise en banc, probablement parce que son attention était sur Potter.

Potter s'assit, jouant à peine son rôle, peut-être parce qu'il était si transparent qu'il devait se douter que Draco pouvait voir à travers lui que cette petite scène avait été organisé au préalable de toute façon. L'instant suivant, Draco se retrouva avec deux paires d'yeux braqués sur lui.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte d'inquisition ? » **Fit-il avec un petit rire forcé.

**« - Non, Malfoy, nous venons… » **Commença Potter, mais il se tut brusquement après avoir capté le regard noir de Granger sur lui, et baissa la tête. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait trouver cette soumission apparente amusante, irritante ou être heureux que son futur mari soit apparemment un peu entrainé.

**« - Draco. » **Commença Granger sur un ton plus volontaire, _on dirait qu'elle est en conférence de presse_, pensa Draco avec dédain. **« - Nous comprenons que maintenir tant de chose secret de toi t'a peut-être causé plus d'angoisse que ce que nous avions l'intention de… »**

**« - Tu as l'intention de me causer de l'angoisse ? C'est touchant de savoir ça… » **Coupa Draco avec impatience, sa voix étant de moins en moins tolérable.

**« - Non, je ne pensais pas ça comme ça ! » **Dit-elle, soudainement inquiète d'avoir été mal compris. **« - Je voulais dire que cette épreuve a dû te couter beaucoup plus que nécessaire… »**

**« - Je te remercie de me rappeler ça. » **Murmura Draco avec effronterie. Cela la fit s'interrompre. Draco soupira, décidant qu'il préférait de loin le silence. Toutefois, Granger le regardait maintenant avec colère, fâchée qu'il interrompe son discours certainement soigneusement planifié.

**« - Malfoy, pourquoi fais-tu ça… ? … Délibérément mal interprété ce que je dis ? »**

Draco inspira profondément et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de répondre.

**« - Ecoute Granger… Hermione. » **Corrigea-t-il, décidant que ça sonnerait moins nuisible de cette façon. **« - Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet pour une raison… »**

**« - Mais tu dois en parler à un moment, tu ne peux pas juste… enfermer tout ça… »**

**« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais qualifié en tant que psychiatre. »**

**« - Je ne le suis pas, mais… »**

**« - Très bien, c'est ce que tu veux ? Oui, je suis en colère contre vous ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »**

**« - Eh bien… » **Essaya-t-elle de répondre, amis Draco ne la laissa pas continuer.

**« - C'était assez sournois de votre part de me laisser me prendre tout ça en pleine tête alors que vous saviez ce qui s'était réellement passé. Avez-vous bien rit dans mon dos ? Ooh, Malfoy se croit amoureux ! C'est trop drôle ! » **Cracha-t-il, essayant de garder un certain contrôle sur lui-même avant de lâcher ce qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier : des choses qui lui faisait mal et qui le faisait se sentir impuissant et ridicule aux yeux des autres. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. **« - Vous auriez dû laisser les secrets aux Serpentards, parce que les Gryffondors sont complètement nuls pour ça. Et puis, les Gryffondors sont censés être nobles et tout ça… »**

**« - Draco ! Arrête ! » **Interrompit finalement Potter. Merci Merlin, parce qu'il aurait été sur le point de tout déverser, finissant de se ridiculiser complètement. **« - Personne ne pensait à quelque chose comme ça. » **Dit-il, se retrouvant tout à coup à genoux, ses mains entrelaçant les doigts tremblants de Draco et les gardant dans un berceau de protection. Draco déglutit et se demanda si Potter était au courant de ce qu'il faisait ou s'il agissait jute par instinct, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il avait un besoin urgent de tout réconfort qu'il pourrait avoir maintenant.

**« - Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé partir, pensant que… »**

**« - Malfoy, tes accusations sont maigres. » **Fit la voix de Granger, mais alors que Draco s'attendait à ce qu'elle sonne irritée, sa voix était au contraire douce et apaisante. Peut-être qu'avait avait finalement une certaine connaissance sur la façon dont traiter les gens dans un état émotionnel instable, après tout.

**« - D'une part, tu étais là et tu as accepté les conséquences. D'autre part, le sort de contrainte que j'avais placé sur tes souvenirs t'aurait empêché de nous croire, même si nous te disions la vérité. Mais tu as brisé le sortilège de ton père et, apparemment, le mien aussi, alors maintenant tu connais la vérité et tu es capable de l'accepter. »**

Draco ne pouvait pas discuter contre ce raisonnement, bien qu'il veuille défendre son propre point de vue. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main s'accrochant à celles de Potter.

**« - Mais maintenant… maintenant c'est… » **_Trop tard._

_Trop tard ! _C'était ce que c'était, qui rendait la situation mauvaise dans son ensemble. C'est pourquoi il cherchait désespérément certains types d'émotion dans ses souvenirs, et pourquoi il avait été si fortement éprouvé quand il n'avait rien trouvé… et il ne le réalisait qu'aujourd'hui, s'arrêtant juste à temps avant de dévoiler la justification pitoyable durant sa petite crise de rage qu'il venait de fier. Qu'est-ce que Potter penserait de lui maintenant ? Probablement la même chose qu'il pensait avant que Draco ne retrouve ses souvenirs, pensa-t-il avec une amertume mal dissimulée. Il était trop fatigué pour se voiler conserver le masque.

**« - Vous auriez pu venir me parler du sort. » **Dit-il trop fatiguer pour masquer son ton défait. **« - Cette… chose entre Potter et moi n'était qu'un complot visant à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je n'aurais jamais prévu que cela devienne plus… »**

**« - Malfoy… » **Commença à dire Granger, mais elle fut coupée par la soudaine exclamation de Potter.

**« - Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »**

**« - Harry, tu n'aide pas ! » **S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **« - Et reviens ici pour l'amour de Dieu ! Laisse un peu d'espace à Draco ! » **Mais au moment où elle se prépara à un autre discours, Potter lui coupa de nouveau la parole.

**« - Mais… il a… pour moi… il **_**est**_** plus ! » **Murmura-t-il, regardant leurs mains jointes. Sa voix s'éteignit après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait d'admettre et avec ça, le cœur de Draco fit une forte embardé, menaçant de remonter dans sa gorge.

**« - Harry… ? » **Fit Granger, perplexe. **« - Je ne comprends pas ! » **Elle fronça les sourcils en concentrant son attention sur Potter, alors Draco eut le temps de secouer la soudaine lumière dans sa tête et d'écouter, écouter vraiment ce que Potter avait à dire. **« - Tu nous as dit que c'était juste… »**

**« - J'ai menti, d'accord ? » **Potter semblait frustré et exaspéré, un peu comme Draco juste avant que Potter ne vienne à son secours et courageusement… lui prenne la main. Maintenant, une petite partie de Draco se demandait pourquoi il devait se retenir de lui rendre la pareille.

**« - Mais pourquoi ? » **Demanda Granger à Potter, incrédule.

**« - Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné autrement ! » **

A la surprise de Draco (et très probablement Potter aussi), Granger sembla être à court de mots. Puis elle hocha lentement la tête, levant des yeux penseurs et perplexes à la fois sur Potter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Potter posa une main sur ses genoux et lui parla d'un ton doux.

**« - Hermione, voudrais-tu nous laisser seul ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour **_**cette**_** conversation. »**

Elle regarda Draco, puis lui de nouveau, puis hocha la tête en silence et dit : **« - Très bien. » **Avec une expression sombre. Draco suivit son départ des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se refermer derrière elle doucement.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce sombre, près l'un de l'autre et Draco se sentit soudainement mortifié parce qu'il avait révélé lui-même. Sa confiance remonta un petit peu quand il se rendit compte que Potter devait ressentir la même chose vu la façon dont il bougeait et évitait de regarder Draco. Mais le silence s'éternisa, devenant de plus en plus oppressant. Bien sûr, Potter était un Gryffondor, Draco n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour qu'il parle.

**« - Alors… » **Commença Harry d'une voix rauque. **« - Est-ce que tu as essayé de dire, à ta façon qui t'est propre, que tu… m'aimes ? »**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec amusement au ton hésitant, qui brisa brutalement la glace.

**« - Stupide Gryffondor, as-tu besoin qu'on te dise deux fois pour comprendre ? » **Répliqua-t-il, mais la fausse arrogance dans son ton était si exagérée que même Weasley aurait été capable de le remarquer.

Potter émit le même reniflement que lui. **« - Pas du tout. » **Dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Draco, ses yeux devinrent tout à coup trop grave, indiquant qu'il s'attendait à une réponse claire à sa question. Draco déglutit d'anxiété, mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour être en mesure de former des mots.

Sur une impulsion, qu'il attribuait entièrement à la mauvaise influence des Gryffondors, il se pencha en avant. Mais il prit Potter par surprise, ce qui aboutait à ce que leurs nez se cognent l'un contre l'autre, durement. Draco fut mortifié par sa propre maladresse, et se figea au milieu du mouvement, décidant s'il devait se retirer ou continuer, malgré la maladresse. Remerciant nez et balais, Potter fut tout aussi rapide que Draco se souvenait qu'il soit, se déplaçant un peu sur le côté pour réaligner leurs positions, et en appuyant sa bouche contre celle de Draco dans un acte glorieux.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient molles et dures en même temps. Elles avaient goût de thé, de biscuits et de nervosité, comme les siennes, pensa Draco. C'était ça, réalisa-t-il abasourdi : le sentiment qu'il avait en vain recherché dans la Pensine. Dans la façon dont les lèvres d'Harry bougeaient contre les siennes, il trouvait la force de faire basculer l'univers sous un angle qui montrait tout d'un point de vue différent, et même si de ce nouveau point de vu, le monde semblait étrange au premier abord, Draco avait le sentiment que les choses commenceraient à avoir plus de sens très bientôt….

Le baiser commença doucement, mais il ne le resta pas très longtemps. Harry savait clairement ce qu'il voulait et n'était pas timide pour l'obtenir. Les deux mains qui tenaient celles de Draco précédemment vinrent encadrer son visage, l'attirant plus près, tandis que la langue d'Harry forçait ses lèvres à s'ouvrir et s'infiltrait entre elles. Draco se laissa aller, même si la position devint rapidement inconfortable pour lui en raison de son ventre. Il essaya de suivre le rythme de ses lèvres et de sa langue, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance si ce n'était pas aussi parfait aussi longtemps qu'Harry serait là. Il commença à se sentir étourdi et pensa que peut-être, juste peut-être, il était temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle, mais il était peu disposé à mettre fin à cette sensation enivrante…

Une brusque douleur cuisante se fit ressentir dans le ventre de Draco, et il s'écarta lui-même, aspirant l'air fortement alors qu'il passait deux bras autour de son ventre, se penchant en avant, haletant. Il dut avoir crié de douleur, parce que Potter fut près de lui instantanément, le redressant de sa position fœtale que son corps avait instinctivement prit et l'aida à se mettre doucement sur le lit.

**« - Draco, tu vas bien ? » **Draco pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harry, même si c'était en partie caché par les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Les muscles de son visage s'étirèrent en une douce grimace.

**« - Cet enfant est bien le tien. » **Croassa Draco, les coins de sa bouche se redressant. **« - Déjà en train de me frapper. »** Réussit-il à siffler de douleur alors qu'elle refluait lentement. L'instant d'après, il vit les yeux vert de Potter s'écarquillaient légèrement avant de se mettre à briller d'émerveillement.

_**A suivre…**_


	37. Chapitre 37

_**sakura-okasan :** Contente que tu ai adoré. La suite est juste en dessous alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

_**Eichi :** Merci à toi pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite.  
_

_**Dracolina3 :** Et oui, enfin quelque chose de concret entre eux, depuis le temps, lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour le chapitre qui suit.  
_

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 37**

Draco soupira de contentement, se réveillant à la sensation peu familière mais qui devenait habituelle : être entouré par une chaleur familière qui ne faisait pas partie de ses couvertures. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être Potter, parce qu'autant que Draco aurait voulu lui demander de rester, il n'avait pas eu les tripes de le faire. Potter, maudit soit son honneur de Gryffondor, avait dû supposer que Draco ne voulait pas qu'il reste et n'avait pas poussé l'affaire. Pourquoi était-il donc dans son lit maintenant ?

Draco cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'image floue devant ses yeux devienne nette avec la lumière du matin et ensuite il remarqua que Potter n'était pas dans son lit. Draco était dans le lit de Potter. Comme pour confirmer ce fait, la goule dans le grenier poussa un grognement et commença ensuite à jouer avec ses chaînes. Le lourd bruit des fers déplacé sur le plancher du plafond, comme attendu, réveilla Potter. Il y eut un grognement, imitant presque le bruit que la goule avait poussé quelques minutes plus tôt, venant de dessous les oreillers et des couvertures. La seule partie visible de Potter était la touffe de cheveux indisciplinée se trouvant sur le haut de sa tête. Alors le matelas bougea et le visage de Potter émergea des draps blancs. Il cligna des yeux face à la lumière du matin et sa peau était marquée par les plis de l'oreiller.

Il semblait terriblement simple, terriblement ébouriffé et… complètement adorable. L'estomac de Draco fit une soudaine embardée alors qu'il prenait conscience de ses pensées et son éducation de Sang-Pur le fit se réprimander mentalement. Mais alors, il repoussa sa manière invétérée de juger les autres avec dégoût. S'il voulait trouver l'apparence de Potter adorable dès le matin, en dépit du pauvre état de ses cheveux et de son visage non-lavé, c'était son droit de faire ainsi et aucun ancêtre ou livre d'étiquette n'avait le pouvoir de le forcer à penser autrement.

**« - Salut. » **Dit Potter, pas très surpris de trouver Draco là.

**« - Bonjour. » **Fit Draco en retour, son corps figé d'indécision, alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire dans une telle situation. Non, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser et partir aussitôt avec autant de dignité que possible – mais il ne voulait pas.

Potter n'avait aucun scrupule dut à son éducation de laisser transparaitre une envie identique, cependant Draco était heureux de ce fait, au lieu de se sentir inconfortable à l'idée de lier sa vie à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la même classe sociale que lui. Sentant le bras de Potter autour de son torse, il se pencha en arrière dans la chaude literie et s'installa confortablement au creux de ses bras. Potter poussa un soupir de contentement et déposa soudainement sa bouche sur la peau sensible de la nuque de Draco, le faisant frissonnant de joie inattendue. Il permit au petit étirement des coins de ses lèvres de se transformer en un véritable sourire.

**« - Ai-je de nouveau confondu nos chambres dans la nuit ? » **Demanda Draco après quelques minutes de silence détendu. Au début, il avait rechigné à le rompre, mais c'était seulement des banalités, rien de sérieux qui pourrait gâcher cette atmosphère. Et il était curieux parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être réveillé et sorti de son lit. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'envisager la possibilité d'être devenu somnambule.

**« - Non, je crois que tu as transplané dans ton sommeil. » **Répondit Potter avec une voix légèrement amusée. Draco gémit et essaya de ne pas penser à ça.

Il commençait doucement à plonger dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, quand le bras de Potter descendit et que sa paume se posa sur son ventre arrondi. Les doigts s'ébrasèrent et commencèrent à caresser les muscles tendus. Cela rappela à Draco quelque chose qui le tourmentait depuis un moment. Il avait été trop embarrassé pour même penser à l'aborder avec Potter. Mais maintenant, il se sentait à l'aise et suffisamment en paix pour que cela ne soit pas si important que ça. Se basant sur les premières réactions de Potter, il pensait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais c'était mieux de demander directement. Mais même si sa mémoire lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet, il y avait une légère note d'appréhension dans sa voix.

**« - Crois-tu que mon corps est… repoussant ? »**

Les mouvements de la main sur son ventre s'arrêtèrent pendant une seconde ou deux alors que la question résonnait dans le silence de la chambre. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et subitement, il avait des doutes sur son premier jugement. Mais alors, le bras bougea à nouveau en un mouvement facile, se glissant au sud jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la peau nue de la jambe de Draco, là où la chemise de nuit s'arrêtait. Alors, tout à coup, une main se glissa sous le tissu et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à ce que la main revienne se poser sur le ventre pour reprendre son activité… seulement que maintenant, c'était directement contre la peau. Draco retint son souffle pendant que les doigts recommençaient à caresser la peau tendue de son abdomen, faisant des cercles autour de son nombril qui ressortait et provoquant une sensation de chatouillement. Puis, Potter posa de nouveau sa paume complètement à plat sur son ventre. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la limite des poils pubien de Draco et resta ensuite là.

**« - Non… pas repoussant. » **Dit lentement Potter, comme s'il faisait un grand effort, cherchant les bons mots. Cela confirma la conviction de Draco, il avait raison. **« - Mais c'est quand même bizarre, cependant. » **Continua-t-il avec en déposant un petit baiser d'excuse sur la nuque de Draco. Ce dernier frissonna, pas de peur cette fois, mais un lent frisson de désir provoqué par le baiser et la main chaude de Potter qui était si près de son aine et qui touchait si naturellement sa peau nue, comme si c'était une chose normale à faire.

_Comme des… amants. _Pensa Draco et ce dernier mot alimenta encore plus son désir.

Il était à la fois horrifié et excité quand, quelques battements de cœur plus tard, il sentit la tête de son sexe durcir légèrement quand la main de Potter se posa dessus. Pendant une seconde, il y eut un silence, puis il sentit les tremblements de rire de Potter dans son dos, mais il n'était pas blessant ou moqueur, plus comme… ravi.

**« - Très désireux ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur, mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre, parce que dans l'instant suivant, il prenait déjà des mesures.

La main sur son sexe ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que Potter changeait leurs positions pour que Draco soit maintenant sur le dos et Potter sur le côté, penchait au-dessus de lui, bougeant pour réunir leurs bouches. Il y avait une ardente étincelle de désir visible dans ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas obstrués par ses lunettes, qui était identique à celui de Draco. Ça hypnotisait et faisait peur à tous les deux. Draco savait exactement ce qui était sur le point d'arriver et il ne pouvait pas bouger… il ne voulait pas bouger, comme s'il voulait que cela arrive. Son érection était maintenant, grâce à la gravité, entièrement dans la main de Potter, les petits picotements de plaisir commençant à se faire ressentir là où il était touché. Alors le visage de Potter commença à descendre et Draco eut juste le temps de jeter un sortilège de Rafraichissement d'Haleine sur sa bouche.

Potter fut momentanément surpris, probablement par le soudain souffle de menthol frappant son visage à l'expiration de Draco, mais après une courte hésitation, il continua sa descente et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, le fait que la bouche de Draco était déjà ouverte empêcha le baiser de débuter sec. La langue de Potter glissa sur le devant des dents de Draco aussitôt que leurs lèvres se touchèrent et commencèrent un jeu de cache-cache dans la caverne mouillée de la bouche de Draco. Draco était impatient de suivre le mouvement, et leur baiser progressa en une étreinte délicieusement enjouée des muscles sensibles, ponctué par des souffles courts et les bruits de leurs bouches quand elles se séparaient et se réunissaient presque aussitôt. Le blond ne fut même pas importuné par le fait que Potter n'avait évidemment pas eu la courtoisie de rafraichir son haleine vu que les papilles de Draco avaient été temporairement engourdies par la saveur piquante du menthol.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la bouche de Draco était toujours occupée quand la main sur son érection bougea, descendant vers le sud, les doigts agiles allant à la découverte de son anatomie. La seconde suivante, Potter surprit Draco en prenant ses boules au creux de sa main et les serrant légèrement mais avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir à ce contact, les doigts se déplacèrent de nouveau pour aller entourer son érection.

En un mouvement atrocement lent, la prise de Potter se stabilisa autour de son sexe. Alors, il commença à le caresser lentement de haut en bas, son pouce allant régulièrement taquiner le gland et recueillir le liquide séminal. Draco sentit un gémissement de plaisir monter dans sa gorge mais il fut étouffé par la bouche pressante de Potter. Ses bras se levèrent presque tout seuls pour aller entourer le cou de Potter, une de ses mains s'emmêlant des les épais cheveux hirsutes tandis que l'autre glissait le long du dos nu de Potter et, dans un geste vigoureux, serra une fesse musclée. Les hanches de Draco commencèrent à bouger, suivant les mouvements de cette main et écartant impudiquement les jambes. L'une d'elles se retrouva instantanément prit au piège par une cuisse lourde, alors que le genou de Potter se glissait entre et allant appuyer doucement contre la zone sensible des testicules de Draco. Ce dernier bougea une nouvelle fois des hanches et fut récompensé par cette main libérant minutieusement son sexe pour entourer ses boules, les mouillant avec son propre liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Mais avant que Draco ne puisse se sentir duper, il revint à ses mouvements initiaux, de haut en bas et son pouce appuyant sur la tête du membre.

Les doubles sensations de la langue de Potter fouillant l'intérieur de sa bouche, ajoutée à ses doigts en mouvement autour de son sexe, se révélèrent trop stimulant pour Draco, et après un court moment embarrassant, ne put retenir son orgasme plus longtemps. Il se répandit alors dans la main de Potter, et un peu sur son ventre également. Il retint un gémissement entre ses lèvres alors que la fin arrivée beaucoup trop rapidement.

Potter dévia lentement de sa bouche, déposant des petits baisers sur son visage et le coin de sa bouche, tandis que sa main bougeait encore lentement sur son sexe alors que les dernières trainées de sperme étaient éjectées. Le sentiment était un peu inconfortable, mais Draco n'allait pas se plaindre quand Potter ne le libéra pas tout de suite après que les derniers tremblements de son orgasme se soient calmés. Sa main toujours sur son sexe était rassurante et affectueuse en même temps, même si ça commençait à devenir collant entre leurs peaux.

La cuisse de Draco, qui était coincé sous celle de Potter, lui fit savoir son engourdissement alors qu'une crampe commençait à se faire ressentir. Il la fléchit doucement pour faire partir la sensation irritante de ses muscles, et il sentit l'érection de Potter se pressait alors contre sa peau. Tout à coup, il ne voulait rien de plus que de lui rendre la pareille. Mais avant de s'installer pour prendre des mesures, il ressentit un inexplicable besoin de demander l'autorisation.

**« - Je peux… ? » **Demanda-t-il surprenant Potter avec cette question de principe encore plus qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant. Puis sa bouche s'étira en un sourire de satisfaction, réduisant la mortification de départ de Draco d'avoir demandé.

**« - Pourquoi devrais-je refuser quelque chose comme ça ? » **Demanda Potter, sa voix démontrant son impatience et son excitation non soulagée.

**« - Détends-toi. » **Lui dit Draco, sentant son visage devenir rouge avec un autre type de chaleur que celle qu'il avait connu plus tôt. Il pouvait se souvenir maintenant avoir déjà fait de même avec Potter et avec beaucoup moins de maladresse, mais cette situation était différente à ce moment-là. Il ressentait tout cela comme du nouveau et aussi effrayant que quand il avait été un adolescent avec Potter et désespéré pour tout type de sexe que son corps criblé d'hormone lui réclamait.

Potter obéit, inversant leurs positions, retirant son bas de pyjama dans le même mouvement. Le nouvel angle ne lui permettait plus de toucher l'aine de Draco, il finit donc par le lâcher, grimaçant légèrement en sentant le sperme sur ses doigts avant de l'essuyer sur les draps du lit. Draco n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce nouveau degré d'hygiène, mais il était plus désireux de toucher enfin Potter que de remédier à la situation. Il aurait à prendre une douche en sortant du lit de toute façon. Ainsi, avec un haussement d'épaule, il se suréleva sur un coude, dans la même que Potter auparavant. Seulement, avec le ventre de Draco, il lui était impossible d'aligner leurs corps, de sorte que Potter résolu le problème en se redressant et s'installant en position demi-assise, avec des cousins contre son dos, ce qui fit par conséquent que son sexe fut plus proche de la bouche de Draco.

Pendant une seconde, Draco hésita, ne sachant pas si Potter le… mais alors il décida que ça serait pour une autre fois. Bien qu'il ne pouvait constater que la pensée de déguster cette parfaite colonne de chair avec son parfum musqué lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Potter émit un sifflement de plaisir quand Draco prit son érection et fit un premier mouvement. Elle était différente dans sa paume comparé à la sienne, elle était un peu plus épaisse et dépourvue de la légère courbe que sa main s'attendait à trouver, mais tout bien considéré, c'était indéfinissablement plus satisfaisant de le toucher que de ce qu'il avait connu quand il touchait Pansy… ou toute autre femme… il frémit au souvenir et se hâta de bannir ses images de son esprit avant d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche. Se souvenant de ses fantasmes d'antan concernant le sexe de Potter, lui rendit la tâche plus facile que prévu.

Apparemment, Potter n'était pas du genre à se retenir de faire du bruit quand il se sentait bien, comme Draco. Probablement parce qu'il y avait un sortilège de Silence permanent sur sa chambre, ou qu'il s'en fichait tout simplement d'être entendu. C'était une expérience très encourageante pour obtenir une réponse comme ça à chaque mouvement de main que Draco expérimenta. Mais à la fin, toutes les expériences terminées, il tomba dans un rythme régulier, caressant Potter. Se souvenant de la façon dont il avait apprécié quand Potter avait pressé l'extrémité de son gland, il imita ses gestes aussi bien qu'il put.

Potter mit plus de temps que Draco a venir, mais il ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, et Draco en était reconnaissant, car bien que c'était agréable de ressentir cette sensation de masturber Potter et de voir l'abandon de ce dernier dans le plaisir ressentit, son bras était fatigué et pas habitué à faire ça sous cet angle.

Potter rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant, tandis que les dernières gouttes de sperme maculaient les doigts de Draco. Draco testa sa texture en frottant ses doigts contre le gland et sur la fente évasée. Potter siffla à cette stimulation de ses terminaisons nerveuses et son corps frémit alors qu'il vivait son orgasme. Ses yeux étaient fermés et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans le creux de sa gorge. Draco inhala l'odeur tout à coup, et l'envie de réaliser ses fantasmes de tout à l'heure le frappa avec une force à laquelle il ne put résister. Sachant que Potter ne le regardait pas, il se redressa légèrement et se pencha vers la tendre chair, tirant la langue et passant la pointe sur l'ouverture humide du gland.

Potter se raidit de surprise mais n'émit pas de protestation. En fait, une seconde plus tard, il prit un soin méticuleux à détendre ses muscles et gardant les yeux fermés de manière à rassurer Draco qu'il était autorisé à poursuivre son expérimentation. Voyant que son interprétation était correcte, les lèvres de Draco se courbèrent en un petit sourire taquin, et il retourna à son objectif plus tôt. Il n'alla pas très loin, il ne fit que glissa sa langue autour du gland humide, goûtant le sperme qui le maculait, prenant juste le bout du sexe entre ses lèvres et aspirant un peu du prépuce, appréciant la texture sur sa langue, et le sensible soupir de Potter. Puis il se retira, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres dans le processus et faisant un sourire gêné à Potter quand il remarqua qu'il avait entrouvert un œil et le regardait en silence.

Potter lui sourit en retour et ensuite, utilisa de nouveau les draps pour enlever les fluides collant, ce qui valut une grimace de Draco.

**« - Honnêtement, Potter, on pourrait croire que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un sortilège de nettoyage. » **Grommela-t-il, mais il n'avait pas de mordant dans sa voix.

**« - C'est "Harry" et non "Potter". » **Répondit l'ennuyeux ex-Gryffondor. **« - Et non, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un sortilège de ce genre qui ne m'arracherait pas la peau dans le processus… »**

Draco fut profondément étourdi par le rappel occasionnel de la force magique de Potter et le fait qu'il avait dû mal à la contrôler, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on annonçait simplement au gens. C'était une réalisation capital dans le fait que Potter le considérait comme assez proche pour lui faire confiance non seulement avec cette information, mais aussi de ne pas être gêné d'aborder le sujet en face de Draco. Pour masquer son trouble momentané tandis que son esprit considéré ce fait et affirmait soigneusement cette nouvelle vision de son monde qui acceptait Potter dans sa vie… et son lit, Draco saisit sa baguette et murmura le sort de nettoyage sur Potter, puis après une seconde de contemplation, répéta l'action sur lui-même, même s'il était un peu trop tard pour lui et donc presque inefficace. Il savait que le bain serait la meilleure solution, mais il se sentait trop bien pour briser ce moment et sortir du lit de Potter juste pour ça.

Apparemment, Potter pensait la même chose, car après avoir prit son temps pour avoir nettoyé quelque peu les draps et fait le lit, il attira Draco contre lui pour continuer à le câliner quelque peu sur le dessus des couvertures. Draco crut devoir lui infliger un blâme pour ne pas prendre la peine de changer la literie, mais ça lui donnait un étrange sentiment libérateur : se mettre à nu comme le jour où il était né, dans les bras d'un autre homme… son amant, pensa-t-il avec un picotement d'excitation, montrant tout ce qu'il avait au lieu de cacher ses sentiments, ses envies et son corps difforme au monde. Il espérait que son père le regardait et se retournait dans sa tombe.

**« - Draco, penses-tu que cela est arrivé trop vite ? » **Demanda Potter…. Harry, mais après la légère distraction d'avoir avalé le morceau de bonheur inattendu qui avait jaillit de sa gorge à l'entente de son prénom, Draco ne pensait pas que ça sonnait comme du regret.

**« - Peut-être. » **Répondit-il sur le même ton tout en jouant avec les poils noirs clairsemés autour d'un mamelon sombre qui ressemblait mais qui était aussi différent que le sien. **« - Mais je voudrais voir celui qui sera assez brave pour nous le dire. » **Ajouta-t-il, souriant à cette image.

**« - Mmm. » **Convint paresseusement Harry, ses doigts commençant leur propre exploration de la peau de Draco, et assez étonnamment, il n'avait pas encore ressentit le moindre embarras lorsque les mains glissaient de temps en temps sur la peau tendue de son ventre.

Plus tard, Draco put réaffirmer ses idées sur la qualité ludique de cette déclaration, lorsque à l'instigation de son estomac, il émergea finalement de la chambre d'Harry vers midi et se retrouva alors face à face avec Madame Weasley. Il y eut quelques instants de silence alors que Draco sentait son visage s'enflammait de mortification alors qu'il redoutait de ce que Madame Weasley allait dire. Mais alors, il connut une autre surprise quand elle ne fit qu'émettre un petit rire indulgent et tapota l'une de ses joues comme s'il était un de ses enfants prit en flagrant délit de mauvaise intention, même si on était loin de ce que Fred et George avaient pu lui faire en leur temps. Puis elle tourna le dos et continua à faire ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompu par la brusque apparition de Draco.

Draco poussa un soupir détendu alors qu'une étrange chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine après avoir assister à l'acceptation de sa relation avec Harry par Madame Weasley. Il descendit l'escalier grinçant, espérant ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'il ait eut la possibilité de laver les signes révélateurs de ce qu'il avait fait et s'habiller convenablement pour le reste de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, frais et vêtu de vêtement confortable, il entendit l'appel pour le déjeuner au moment même où il terminait d'enfiler ses chaussettes. Il glissa ses pieds dans d'espèce de pantoufle qu'il avait transformé en veille paire de bottes parce qu'il avait du mal à se fléchir et ne pouvait pas utiliser de sortilège pour attacher ses chaussures. Puis il alla rejoindre les autres à table.

Pendant le repas, il essaya soigneusement d'éviter les regards curieux qu'il reçut, mais à la fin, il était évident que tout le monde savait que sa relation avec Harry avait changé du jour au lendemain. Il lança un regard réprobateur à Potter, mais il lui répondait par un sourire radieux chaque fois qu'il le regardait, et Draco se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait pas lâché l'information comme il le supposait, un rapide coup d'œil sur le visage du brun et l'éclat de ses yeux était assez pour dire que quelque chose avait changé. Il avait l'air… heureux et content, réalisa Draco avec un bruit sourd dans la poitrine. Il se sentit soudainement mortifié, et soudain, il souhaita avoir un miroir sous la main pour vérifier qu'il n'avait _pas_ les mêmes stupides expressions sur le visage.

Apparemment, Potter se fichait de sauver les apparences. Il n'avait pas été assit à côté de Draco pendant le déjeuner, mais quant il se termina, il se leva et vint près de Draco, passant par hasard un bras autour de sa taille devant tout le monde. Draco se raidit et sentit son visage se réchauffer d'embarras, mais à son grand étonnement, personne ne leur lança de regard équivoque. Draco trouva cette acceptation un peu exagérée, pour ne pas dire gênante vu qu'Harry continuait de les afficher avec embarras.

Il fronça les sourcils à la fois contre lui pour ne pas comprendre, et contre les fous rires occasionnels provenant du cercle de jeune femme qui se réunirent pour prendre le thé dans l'après-midi. (en fait, Draco avait le soupçon que cette réunion pour le thé avait été faite à la hâte pour qu'elles aient des raisons de pouvoir voir Harry et lui agir en couple). Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait aimé plus de résistance (sans oublier le fait que ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation qui permettait d'obtenir _ce_ genre de fou rire), mais il ne voulait pas être trop complaisant.

Il comprit qu'au lieu de s'inquiéter inutilement de cela, il devait plutôt commencer à planifier le mariage, le sept mars n'était pas si loin.

Il ne voulait pas faire une très grande cérémonie, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion que ses récents scandales dans la Gazette, sans oublier que le nom de son époux était Harry Potter, il ne serait pas en mesure d'éviter l'attention des médias. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir l'intérêt de sa propre famille, mais il savait que de nombreux entourage de Potter voudrait être présent sans aucun doute.

Son autre objectif était de commencer à chercher une maison. Il en avait marre de l'espace exigu et le manque d'intimité dont il en avait eu un petit aperçu un peu plus tôt. Il était habitué à avoir son propre espace, et même s'il avait une dette envers les Weasley, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste plus longtemps que nécessaire au Terrier. En fait, il s'imaginait que les conditions n'étaient pas exactement confortables pour toute personne impliquée. Maintenant qu'il était guéri, ça serait peut-être mieux pour ses hôtes qu'il déménage avec Potter et Podmore. Son seul souci était de savoir comment il allait trouver un cuisinier de la qualité de Madame Weasley.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse aux coffres qu'il lui restait. Ça semblait presque être un sacrilège pour un Malfoy d'être limité dans ses achats pour une chose aussi insignifiante que l'argent. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à ignorer son état financier misérable, il écrivit donc une lettre pour Gringotts et se prépara à un choc quand il recevrait une réponse.

**« - Potter ! » **Siffla-t-il quand Harry passa près de lui, espérant que le ton bas n'attirerait pas l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Harry s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers lui, puis il fit un léger sourire à Draco qui lui fit brusquement la tête légère.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Demanda Harry, et Draco, l'esprit encore sous le choc de ce sourire, se demanda pourquoi il l'avait arrêté.

**« - J'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre. Puis-je emprunter ton hibou ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Harry haussa les sourcils, comme s'il s'était attendu à une réponse différente. Draco lui remit le parchemin. **« - Gringotts ? »**

**« - Oui, je veux avoir un compte-rendu de mes coffres. » **Lui dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

Seulement, après que les mots soient hors de sa bouche, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de dire à Potter des choses comme ça. C'était une étrange façon naturelle qui lui était venu de communiquer des renseignements personnels sans y réfléchir deux fois quand Harry demandait. Mais alors, il haussa les épaules mentalement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de garder ces choses secrètes de lui, et, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, il se rendit compte que cette réponse était étrangement similaire au comportement inconscient d'Harry de le toucher avec tant de désinvolture, même devant des gens, chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Cela signifiait que, après même pas une journée, Draco les considérait déjà comme un couple… c'était une prise de conscience qui lui faisait à la fois peur et lui procurait des picotements délicieux d'une autre nature.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un compte-rendu ? » **Demanda Harry avec une légère appréhension dans la voix que Draco ne comprit pas vraiment et le sortit de sa rêverie.

**« - Je veux acheter une maison et j'ai besoin de savoir combien d'argent je suis autorisé à dépenser pour ça. » **Lui dit Draco, et l'irritation dans sa voix n'était pas dirigée vers Harry qui posait al question, mais le rappel de son pitoyable état financier.

**« - Draco… » **Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui, le parchemin toujours dans la main et un peu froissé. **« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter une maison, je peux en acheter une. Je le dois de toute façon, vu que je ne peux pas retourner à l'appartement. Et franchement, je ne veux même pas. ce n'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant. »**

**« - Potter. » **Draco secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent. **« - Je sais que tu as hérité d'un peu d'argent de tes parents, mais je ne pense pas que ça serait suffisant pour satisfaire mes exigences. Tu as de la chance que ma main soit livrée en même temps qu'une généreuse "dot" parce que tu aurais dû travailler sang et eau pour me garder auprès de toi. »** Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'était mignon qu'Harry propose d'acheter une maison (et Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait d'utiliser le mont "mignon" en parlant de Potter), mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que Draco laisse ça arriver. Il pouvait être la "femme" dans cette relation maintenant, mais s'il avait l'intention de changer ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de son propre fait, pour récupérer son orgueil et s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie. Une maison était exactement la bonne chose pour commencer.

**« - J'ai fais quelques investissements. » **Fut la prochaine faible tentative pour le convaincre, et Draco commença à se demander pourquoi il insistait fortement là-dessus. Se pourrait-il qu'il se sente à l'écart de la vie de Draco, qu'il avait peur qu'une fois qu'il aurait sa propre maison, il partirait sans lui ? Ou bien Harry se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne possédait pas une fortune par rapport à Draco ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être entretenu…

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas de l'argent. » **Lui dit Draco et il leva la main pour la poser sur la pommette de Potter pour la caresser, avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes et il la retira en rougissant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler sur un ton plus sobre. **« - Une fois que nous serons mariés, nos coffres fusionneront, et les gobelins ne seront plus en mesure de dire à qui appartient quoi. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas que… » **Commença à protester Harry, mais sa voix s'éteignit et il se mordit la lèvre, hochant la tête. **« - Très bien, mais quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon, tu pourras utiliser mon argent pour acheter une maison aussi. » **Puis, au grand embarras de Draco, Harry déposa un rapide et léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter à l'étage à la recherche de son hibou. Draco prétendit ne pas entendre les rires et les regards curieux venant du cercle des jeunes mères.

Ce fut presque un soulagement quand Madame Weasley appela enfin tout le monde pour le dîner. Draco garda les yeux vers le bas et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, car la nourriture était, comme toujours, délicieuse. Ce n'était pas les repas raffinés que les elfes de maison du Manoir faisaient, ni les curieux et copieux plats de Poudlard, mais les plats maisons de cette vieille maisonnée anglaise n'était pas un problème pour ses papilles gustatives.

Après le dîner, Draco décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué d'être resté éveillé tard la nuit dernière. Son regard s'égara sur Harry quand il s'excusa, et il vit un battement de cil en réponse à la question qu'il n'avait même pas pensé d'exprimer ou indiquer d'une autre manière. Puis, fournissant à Draco une énième mortification et sans faire preuve de la moindre subtilité, Potter se leva de son siège et fit le tour de la table pour dire bonne nuit aux autres. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Draco et le conduit vers l'escalier. Draco n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir adresser un clin d'œil au reste de la table par-dessus son épaule, mais il était trop occupé à dissimuler sa rougeur pour regarder.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de Draco fermé, il pivota, le visage flamboyant d'indignité, et se dégagea de la prise de Potter.

**« - M'humilier devant ces gens, c'était nécessaire ? » **Il bouillait de rage. Le visage de Potter démontra sa surprise.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Ce que je veux dire ? Es-tu délibérément obtus ou est-ce ta nature Gryffondor ? Je veux dire qu'après cet affichage, tout le monde va penser que nous dormons ensemble ! »**

**« - Nous ne le faisons pas ? » **Harry cligna des yeux. Draco se sentit soudainement fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Potter poussa un soupir, comme pour dire que Draco compliquait inutilement les choses. Peut-être que c'était vrai, pensa Draco. Il sentit le matelas se creuser à ses côtés d'un poids supplémentaire et puis la chaleur du corps d'Harry près du sien.

**« - Désolé. » **Dirent-ils en même temps, ce qui fait fit légèrement sourire Harry et Draco tenta de lui rendre un sourire.

**« - Je peux retourner dans ma chambre si tu ne veux pas de moi ici. » **Lui dit Harry, la voix grave, mais possédant une certaine chaleur dedans qui s'y trouvait depuis la nuit précédente. **« - Je voulais te parler, mais si tu te sens fatigué… » **Il laissa sa phrase inachevée, attendant la réponse de Draco.

Draco cligna des yeux, essayant de déterminer s'il était prêt pour une conversation. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait quelques questions qu'il voulait poser à Harry. Ça se réveilla brusquement dans son esprit. Maintenant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se détendre un peu, s'il voulait trouver le sommeil pendant la nuit, et la compagnie d'Harry semblait parfaite pour ça. Sans parler que la conversation qu'il aurait avec Harry pourrait le fatiguer encore plus et qu'il pourrait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil après ça… il doutait qu'il aurait besoin d'utiliser beaucoup de persuasion.

**« - De quoi veux-tu parler ? » **Demanda-t-il, puis il bailla brusquement.

**« - Que dirais-tu de te préparer pour la nuit et s'installer dans le lit avant de commencer ? » **Demanda Harry, déjà assit et tirant sur la main de Draco. **« - Parce que je ne pense pas que je serais capable de te porter pour te mettre sous les couvertures si tu t'endors avant… » **Dit-il en souriant, puis il se baissa prestement pour éviter la baffe que Draco allait lui donner pour son commentaire.

Draco rejoignit la salle de bain en grognant et se prépara pour la nuit, trouvant à son retour Harry en train de défaire le lit et taper les oreillers. La chemise de nuit de Draco l'attendait sur le dessus de la porte. Draco hésita une seconde avant de commencer à se déshabiller avec un haussement d'épaule et il lança un sourire suggestif à Harry quand il se retourna soudainement, gêné, tandis que Draco se changeait.

**« - Tu peux te retourner maintenant. » **Dit Draco, rampant sous les couvertures, puis, quand il vit Harry s'avancer vers lui, il décida soudainement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte après avoir parlé. **« - Oh, non, tu ne dors pas ici sans t'être laver les dents avant. Et enfiler un pyjama ne serait pas mal non plus, sauf si tu préfère dormir nu… » **Lui dit-il d'un ton supérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas exactement masquer son impatience.

Harry s'arrêta, surpris pendant une seconde, mais il ne pouvait être accusé d'avoir laissé ses réflexes se ramollir. **« - Je reviens tout de suite. Ne t'endors pas sans moi ! » **Déclara-t-il rapidement et il fut hors de la chambre avant que Draco ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Il se blottit dans les oreillers moelleux avec une expression de satisfaction sur le visage, et soupira, son cœur palpitant d'anticipation.

Malgré ça, il était presque endormi quand, seulement cinq secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma avec un léger bruit. Après le bruissement de vêtement, les couvertures furent levée avant qu'un corps chaud ne vienne se blottir près du sien. Le bras de Draco, qui était couché à ses côtés, enregistra instantanément que sa peau était pressée contre quelque chose qui n'était pas du tissu, et la surprise envahit son esprit, avant d'être remplacé par de l'allégresse, et ce fut assez pour le réveiller.

**« - Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais mes paroles au sérieux. » **Murmura-t-il, en essayant de manœuvrer ledit bras pour tenter de toucher la peau nue jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui-même bouge un peu de manière à ce que Draco puisse passer un bras autour de ses hanches.

**« - Tu es le seul à blâmer. » **Chuchota le brun, et si Draco n'était pas en mesure de dire si l'esprit du brun s'il était prêt pour la conversation, il ne pouvait pas cependant ignorée le problème de la dure et longue érection qui vint s'appuyer contre sa cuisse quand Harry bougea. En vérité, le seul bruit qui ressembla par la suite à une discussion fut quand Draco grogna contre Harry, demanda pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'il mette sa chemise de nuit si c'était pour la retirer ensuite.

C'était presque trop facile de tomber dans la routine pour Draco et Harry, ainsi que tout le monde. Ainsi, Harry continuait à dormir dans la chambre de Draco et personne ne battit un seul cil à ce sujet. Eh bien, sauf peut-être Ginny Weasley, mais Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère contre elle sur ça.

Avec le soutien et la présence d'Harry dans son dos et dans sa vie, il était surpris par la façon dont ça été plus facile pour les autres d'accepter. Il avait même commencé à se lier d'amitié avec la femme qu'il avait prise pour sa plus grande rivale, alors qu'en réalité, elle était seulement un triste exemple d'une personne n'étant pas en mesure d'oublier le passé… un peu comme lui, se rendit-il compte avec un choc. Cette prise de conscience, et la croyance solide de l'allégeance d'Harry, il était plus facile de sympathiser avec elle et de presque souhaiter l'aider au lieu de faire ce qu'il aurait fait il y a pas si longtemps : lui tourner le dos et la considérer avec une méfiance peu aimable.

**« - C'est quoi cette histoire avec ce mec, Mickey ? Et qu'est-ce que Ginny a à voir avec tout ça ? » **Demanda-t-il à Harry, à un moment donné, parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié que leur conversation de la nuit dernière n'avait été que partie remise. Ils découvraient qu'ils avaient beaucoup à parler, mais cela ne signifiait pas que leurs sujets étaient toujours très sérieux.

**« - Eh bien. » **Harry lui fit une grimace. **« - Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle pense que nous serions fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé avec lui quand elle l'a présenté… ou réintroduit plutôt. Il ne m'attire tout simplement pas. Principalement parce que Mickey est un peu une mauviette. J'aime les hommes, non pas les filles avec une bite. Cette partie de lui semble être plutôt superficiel, tu sais ? » **Draco ricana et une légère mortification s'inscrit sur son visage.

**« - Ugh, Potter ! Non, je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, je te remercie beaucoup. »**

Harry haussa les épaules sans s'excuser. **« - Tu demandais. »**

**« - Mais pas à ce sujet. Je parlais de Weasley. » **Essaya de clarifier Draco. **« - Pourquoi est-elle toujours focalisé sur toi si elle sait que tu préfères les mecs ? »**

**« - Draco, si j'ai bien compris exactement comment marche l'esprit des femmes… je ne sais pas. C'est… » **Ensuite, ses mots furent inaudibles.

**« - C'est quoi ? » **Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je veux dire, elle va le traverser. Elle n'a juste jamais vraiment eu de chance dans ses relations amoureuses. Exemple avec moi et Mickey, nous nous sommes révélés être gays et Dean… »**

Draco hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin que Potter continue sa phrase pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Thomas s'était retrouvé à St Mangouste pendant une longue période après la guerre. Quant il a été guéris, il s'était avéré qu'il avait perdu la plupart de sa magie, et a donc décidé de se faire Oublietté et de retrouver le monde Moldu pour de bon. Draco se souvenait que la Gazette avait pleinement raconté cette tragique histoire, vu que Thomas était aussi un héros de guerre décoré.

**« - Mais tu ne me demande pas tout ça pour pouvoir la mettre en couple avec d'autres types, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Harry, essayant de faire un brin d'humour. Draco se retint de lui donner une tape sur le bras pas très masculine en réponse.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'épouser ? » **Demanda Draco un autre soir. La question avait toujours été là, dans le sous-jacent de ses pensées depuis tout ce temps, parce qu'il savait que même si Harry voulait vraiment avoir son rôle à jouer dans l'éducation de son enfant, il aurait pu le faire d'une autre façon. Ça le tracassait qu'il ait juste accepté la demande de Draco juste pour ne pas se disputer.

Harry ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question, il se raidit alors qu'il était à demi-assit à côté de Draco.

**« - Cette dernière heure ne t'a pas donné suffisamment d'explication ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un air suffisant. Draco rougit et tenta de garder le contrôle, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, sentant un petit arrière-goût d'Harry dans le coin de sa bouche.

**« - Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attendre à ce genre de chose avec moi… et à cette époque, je le pensais vraiment. Alors pourquoi ? »**

**« - L'espoir que tu changes d'avis ? » **Harry haussa les épaules. Draco pensa qu'il utilisait cette méthode pour se débarrasser de l'attention non-désirée et un peu trop excessive.

**« - Harry… ! »**

**« - D'accord, alors je…. Je me sens coupable, okay ? »**

**« - Coupable de quoi ? »**

**« - Pour… tu sais. »**

**« - Potter, si je savais, je ne te demanderais pas. »**

**« - Très bien, si tu as besoin que je te le rappelle… je me sentais coupable d'avoir mêler ta mémoire et tes sentiments… je pensais que c'était la cause pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas te souvenir… »**

**« - Oh. Je vois, c'est logique. » **Dit Draco quelques temps plus tard avec une petite voix. Harry bougea un peu et passa une main sur son visage.

**« - Et, bien sûr, parce que j'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas en mesure de résister à mes charmes très longtemps une fois que nous vivrons ensemble… » **Ajouta-t-il ludique, et il posa ensuite ses lèvre sur celle du blond pour l'empêcher de répondre.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup à avoir avec leur temps. La réponse de Gringotts arriva deux jours après que Draco ait envoyé la lettre, mais à sa grande consternation, elle ne contenait qu'une courte excuse : les gobelins avaient besoin de temps pour déterminer exactement quels coffres appartenaient à Draco après le reniement de sa famille. Ils lui disaient d'attendre leur rapport détaillé dans les prochaines semaines. Et trois semaines plus tard, ils envoyèrent une autre excuse du même genre.

Draco décida qu'il pouvait toujours se renseigner pour une maison, et il avait aussi un mariage à planifier, pour lequel Madame Weasley s'avéra être une aide précieuse pour lui. elle lui proposa même de faire la réception au Terrier si Draco ne trouvait pas une maison d'ici là.

Draco était heureux de la laisser gérer les détails, mais il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'un tel arrangement. Il commençait à prendre au sérieux l'avis de sa mère concernant la sournoiserie des gobelins et décida d'engager un avocat… quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun lien antérieur avec le nom de Malfoy… pour faire avancer le dossier à la banque. Il n'aurait pas vraiment dû être surpris que quand il demanda à Madame Weasley des conseils sur cette affaire, elle fut immédiatement en mesure de lui parler d'une personne fiable, qui travaillait comme un prétendu avocat et qui, prétendument, ne demandait pas de charge dans les services rendus.

Naturellement, le nom de cet avocat était un Weasley, mais Draco se dit que vu qu'il ne partageait pas les points de vue de son père sur de nombreuses choses, pourquoi son jugement concernant les Weasley ferait exception ?

Le temps passa, et bientôt, Mars arriva, et avec lui, non seulement le printemps, mais aussi le moment du vote que Draco attendait avec une certaine appréhension et angoisse.

_**A suivre…**_


	38. Chapitre 38

_**Quiche :** Coucou. Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu apprécies vraiment cette traduction, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras jusqu'à la toute fin. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. La suite est disponible juste en-dessous alors bonne lecture._

_**Dracolina3 :** Salut. C'est sûr que dans le dernier chapitre, le couple Harry-Draco a fait un énorme pas en avant. Maintenant, ils sont officiellement ensemble et bientôt mariés. Merci pour ta review et à bientot pour la suite._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 38**

Draco se réveilla en entendant frapper à la porte et réalisa, consterné, qu'il était seul dans son lit. Au début, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais alors les coups se répétèrent et il s'assit en se frottant les yeux ensommeillés.

**« - Entrez. »** Fit-il sans même se lever pour enfiler une robe. Ce n'était pas comme si Podmore ne l'avait jamais vu avec sa chemise de nuit auparavant. Au moins, si le guérisseur venait pour procéder à certains examens sur lui, ce qui était probablement le cas, il n'aurait pas à retirer une couche de vêtement.

**« - Avez-vous besoin que je me déshabille ? » **Demanda-t-il, la main devant ses yeux qui étaient particulièrement sensibles à la lumière du soleil actuellement.

Il sursauta presque quand il réalisa que la voix qui lui répondit n'était certainement pas celle de Podmore.

**« - Bien sûr que je le voudrais. » **Fit Harry en lorgnant sur lui, puis, voyant la mortification de Draco, se mit à rire en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. **« - Et alors ? Puis-je obtenir mon spectacle ou pensais-tu que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ? »**

**« - Fous le camp, Potter ! » **Gémit Draco de frustration et d'embarras, ce dernier sentiment étant attribué au fait que son esprit trop actif avait réagit à la suggestion et lui avait montré l'image de lui se déshabillant en face de Potter. Ce n'était pas comme _si_ c'était un évènement rare ces derniers temps, cependant.

**« - Non, je ne peux pas. » **Harry sourit, profitant bien de la situation.

**« - Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux ! » **S'écria Draco. **« - Et pourquoi diable as-tu frappé ? » **Continua-t-il, mais Harry ne se laissa pas influencer par son humeur. Bien au contraire.

**« - C'est un truc qui s'appelle la courtoisie et que tu me reproches de ne pas avoir. Je ne savais pas si tu dormais encore ou si tu étais au milieu de quelque chose… » **De toute évidence, Harry avait lui aussi un esprit tout aussi actif que le sien.

**« - Très bien, très bien ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que veux-tu si tôt ? » **Demanda Draco, résigné au fait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à se recoucher. Il était déjà réveillé, de sorte que ça n'aurait été d'aucune utilité maintenant, de toute façon.

**« - As-tu vraiment besoin que je le dise ? Je croyais avoir été assez clair sur ce que je voulais de toi. » **Dit Harry, d'une voix séductrice, ce qui semblait faire réagir Draco au quart de tour. Principalement parce que son corps avait réagi et il était clair qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de remédier à la situation. Pas étonnant que ça avait mit Draco dans une humeur plutôt maussade.

**« - Potter, il est trop tôt pour ces petits jeux. » **Gémit-il, cherchant à masquer son excitation derrière sa mauvaise humeur qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de feindre. **« - Fais-le point ou sort. »**

**« - D'accord, pas du matin, je vois. Je pense que je ferais mieux de m'en rappeler. » **Harry s'interrompit quand Draco renifla à cette remarque. C'était vrai, mais même s'il était une personne du matin, comment Potter pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'il soit réveillé à cette heure quand il était resté éveillé un bon moment à attendre son retour du ministère presque toute la nuit ? D'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir comment il était arrivé dans son lit, car il ne se souvenait pas s'être réveillé et aller se coucher après s'être assoupi dans le salon.

**« - Je viens pour te réveiller et te voir avant de partir de nouveau. Le petit-déjeuner est servi. »**

**« - Quant as-tu récupérer ? Tu ne t'es pas couché la nuit dernière. » **Grogna Draco, la conscience aigüe que ça paraissait très collant à l'oreille d'Harry.

**« - Non, désolé. Ça s'est éternisé et j'ai dormi dans mon bureau. Je t'ai manqué ? » **Demanda Harry après coup, tirant Draco dans une étreinte et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

**« - Pourquoi diable le Magenmagot a décidé de donner l'ordre que tu retourne au travail maintenant ? Ils se sont très bien débrouillés sans toi pendant un mois… »**

Draco avait presque réussi à oublier complètement qu'Harry avait un emploi, jusqu'à ce qu'un message vienne l'informer que son congé touchait à son terme et qu'Harry retourne travailler immédiatement. Après le scandale des articles dans la Gazette concernant Draco portant l'enfant d'Harry, le ministère avait décidé de l'envoyer en "vacance" (congé forcé aurait été le meilleur terme). Par conséquent, les dossiers s'étaient accumulé au cours de sa longue absence, et alors il avait dû passer non seulement les huit heures requises à son bureau, mais aussi la nuit lors de son premier jour. Ça avait tellement contrarié Draco qu'il avait mangé trois bols de crème glacés au chocolat en peu de temps.

**« - A quoi tu t'attendais ? Je ne peux pas vraiment demander un congé. Si je leur dit pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter, pas un jour ne passerait avant que tout le monde soit au courant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir un public non-désiré à la cérémonie, et encore moins voir nos noms dans la Gazette qui ferait de notre histoire un conte de fée très exagéré. » **Soupira Harry.

Ils avaient déjà parlé de ça et avaient décidé qu'il serait préférable de garder le silence sur leur mariage imminent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lieu. La "cérémonie" elle-même ne serait pas quelque chose comme l'avait été le mariage de Draco avec Pansy. Ça allait être une simple formalité, entrer dans le ministère pour signer les papiers et s'échanger les anneaux. Hermione avait dit qu'elle ferait de cette nouvelle institution quelque chose de peu formel, mais pour être honnête, ni Draco, ni Harry ne sentait l'envie d'un grand mariage. Draco avait envoyé les invitations nécessaires à sa famille, mais (sans surprise) seule une poignée d'entre elles avaient eu une réponse, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de faire quelque chose de compliqué. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux que ça serait rapide et au point. Cette pensée rappela quelque chose à Draco.

**« - As-tu vu la Gazette hier soir ? » **Demanda-t-il, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et se frottant le visage contre la peau chaude de sa gorge.

**« - Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » **Grogna la voix d'Harry. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi alors que Draco sentait son corps s'alourdir contre le sien, les muscles se relâchant avec la fatigue. Draco avait le sentiment que, s'il le pouvait, Harry n'aurait voulu rien de plus que de se coucher avec lui pour une courte sieste.

**« - Juste Cyrus. » **Répondit Draco quelques secondes plus tard, le ton acide. **« - Pansy et lui sont maintenant apparemment mariés. Et puis, il a sentit le besoin de faire une déclaration sur moi. Pas très flatteur, tu t'en doute, mais je ne m'attendais pas à sortir de son champ de tir. » **Et si ce n'était pas l'euphémisme du siècle, alors Draco ne savait pas ce que c'était. **« - Il a dit des choses sur toi aussi. Je voulais juste t'avertir à quoi t'attendre avant d'aller dans cette maison de fou que tu appelles un milieu de travail. »**

**« - Merci pour l'avertissement. » **Dit Harry, sa voix supposant une connotation douloureuse. **« - Je suis un grand garçon. J'ai dû apprendre d'une dure façon à faire face à la presse… et en y repensant, tu as eu ta part dans cette "éducation". » **Draco sentit Harry le repousser un peu, et il leva les yeux vers son visage, attendant à y trouver de la colère pour ses erreurs passés, et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à y faire face. Heureusement, l'expression d'Harry ne reflétait pas la gravité de l'accusation. **« - N'as-tu pas pensé que tu devrez me **_**dédommager**_** de tout cette méchanceté… »**

**« - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. » **Dit Draco avec un air taquin. **« - J'en avais l'intention. Mais pas maintenant. »**

Les lèvres d'Harry se transformèrent en une moue exagérée à cette dernière phrase, et Draco eut du mal à garder des traits neutres.

**« - Quoi, même pas pour m'aider à supporter plus facilement cette journée de travail ? » **Et puis il fit un regard de chien battu à Draco, parce qu'il savait que le blond ne serait pas en mesure de résister. C'est ainsi qu'Harry arriva en retard au travail et, par conséquent, passa une autre longue journée là-bas.

Le fait qu'Harry soit au loin toute la journée signifiait que Draco fut bientôt à cours d'activité à faire seul, et se retrouva à bouillir dans son propre jus. Ensuite, son attention fut tournée sur Cyrus dont les déclarations ne s'arrêtèrent pas après le premier article. Draco espérait que cette propagande haineuse n'influerait pas négativement le vote. Il alla même jusqu'à passer un coup de cheminette à Granger et lui parler de ses préoccupations, mais elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Cela n'apaisa pas la colère de Draco contre Cyrus, qui avait réussi à importuner son cousin avec sa réapparition intempestive. Draco essaya de trouver une vengeance appropriée pour la dernière tentative de Cyrus de salir son nom. Sa première pensée fut d'embaucher Rita Skeeter et lui faire écrire un article similaire sur son cousin, mais quand Ginny Weasley l'ai entendu murmurer à lui-même sur ce plan, elle proposa une approche différente qui, Draco devait l'admettre, était une solution beaucoup plus élégante. Ça impliquait toujours Rita Skeeter.

Seulement deux jours avant le vote, Draco se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose concernant le mariage. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'assit dans le lit en secouant légèrement Harry au passage, qui se mit à s'agiter comme s'il était également en train de se réveiller. Draco voulait qu'Harry dorme parce que c'était le premier jour depuis qu'il avait reprit le travail qu'il n'avait pas à se lever tôt. Il se pencha en arrière dans la chaleur du lit alors que le corps à ses côtés se blottissait contre lui, et il écouta la respiration d'Harry s'approfondir à nouveau alors qu'il essayait de tout énumérer dans son esprit.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu au sein du Ministère dans le nouveau Service de Mariage Civil, qui se trouvait au même étage que le Service d'Abus d'Objet Moldu, de sorte qu'ils n'avaient qu'à prendre la Cheminette jusque dans le bureau d'Harry, évitant ainsi les entrées publiques du Ministère.

Il y aurait peu ou pas de problème avec les invités, puisque sur tous les membres de sa famille, seulement trois familles avaient acceptés l'invitation. Cela signifiait six personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien, mais les mendiants ne peuvent pas être des sélectionneurs, supposait-il. L'une d'entre elles étaient un vieux couple sans enfants qui avaient refusé de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avaient fui le pays avant même que Draco naisse. Il y avait un cousin du troisième degré qui avait épousé une moldue et avait eu un fils, et malheureusement, il y avait Luna Lovegood. Naturellement, Harry ne pouvait pas s'en tirer sans inviter chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais, le côté positif était que la présence d'anciens combattants signifiait que Draco n'avait pas à se soucier de se débarrasser de tous les invités indésirables.

La réception allait avoir lieu au Terrier, comme cela était prévu, et Madame Weasley organisait le repas. Draco avait déjà décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage à ce sujet. De plus, ni lui ni Harry ne voulant attirer l'attention, ils avaient décidés de faire au plus simple, au moins dans le Ministère, et ne se sentaient donc pas le besoin de commander des robes de cérémonie sur mesure. Sans compter que Draco avait cette crainte tenace à l'esprit qu'à partir de maintenant, il devrait faire attention à chaque Noise qu'il dépenserait, et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'acheter des vêtements qu'il ne serait en mesure de porter qu'une fois.

Qui d'autre serait là ?

Il était couché sur le dos, quand le démon qui sommeillait dans son ventre se mit tout à coup à donner des coups de pieds dans ses entrailles, et il ne put s'empêcher de crisper les doigts qui étaient inconsciemment en train de caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit dans son sommeil et se tourna de l'autre côté, lui tournant le dos et s'esquivant de la main de Draco. Dans le mouvement, une de ses mèches noires s'enroula autour du doigt de Draco avant de s'enlever lentement, comme un petit serpent noir rampant autour de son doigt… et c'est alors que la réalisation le frappa.

Les anneaux ! Il avait oublié les anneaux ! Pansy et lui n'en avaient jamais eu, alors Draco n'était pas habitué à porter une alliance, mais maintenant ils en auraient besoin dans le cadre du contrat magique qui légalisait le mariage, comme c'était le cas avec les mariages civils.

Draco bondit hors du lit dans la panique, ouvrit placards et tiroirs à la recherche de ses biens réduits. Il savait qu'il y avait une petite boite avec quelques-uns des bijoux de la famille de sa mère que Pansy lui avait donnée. Il devait bien y avoir deux bagues là-dedans, et il espérait même en trouver deux identiques. Enfin, il trouva la boite. Assit contre la tête de lit, il la posa sur ses genoux et la redimensionna. Le bruit de cliquetis métallique à l'intérieur de la boite réveilla Harry pour de vrai, Draco ayant complètement oublié de bouger précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement dans la boite. Harry se redressa, se frottant les yeux, quelque peu gêné par la lumière, avant de se pencher sur Draco.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il, sortant Draco de sa transe.

**« - Nous n'avons pas de bagues ! » **Fut la réponse désespéré de Draco, mais à cet instant, ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose qui semblait être un anneau et il sortit la main avec un cri de triomphe, présentant le bijou à Harry.

Ils regardèrent l'anneau brillant avec une grosse pierre rouge pendant quelques secondes en silence. Enfin, Harry parla.

**« - Je pense que je reconnais cet anneau… »**

Draco déglutit et sentit le sang affluait à son visage au souvenir. Il appuya sur un bouton caché et la pierre s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrevoir un compartiment caché dedans alors qu'une forte odeur de plante leur monta au nez. Draco fut en mesure de dire qu'Harry venait de se rappeler où il avait pu voir cet anneau quand il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

**« - Je savais que tu avais prit quelque chose. » **Dit-il les yeux rieurs. **« - Je pouvais le sentir sur toi. »**

**« - C'était juste quelque chose pour protéger contre les maladies. » **Murmura Draco, gêné par le souvenir de la fausse potion de Snape qui lui avait causé tant de peine après cette nuit à Copenhague.

**« - Je pense qu'il serait approprié de la porter. » **Suggéra Harry en plaisantant, mais Draco ne trouva pas ça drôle.

**« - Pas question. » **Grommela-t-il. **« - C'est une bague pour femme, de toute façon. Ne compte pas sur moi pour la porter. »**

**« - C'était juste une idée. » **Harry haussa les épaules et caressa légèrement l'épaule de Draco. **« - Laisse-moi t'aider. »** Dit-il alors, et il prit la boite des mains de Draco pour vider son contenu sur les draps entre eux.

Après avoir fait ça, Draco repéra immédiatement une autre bague qui se trouvait maintenant sur le dessus du tas. Il avait vu une pièce identique sur la plupart des portraits dans la chambre de sa mère. Il s'agissait d'une variation de la chevalière des Black, conçu au cours du dix-huitième siècle lorsque la famille avait acquis une mauvaise réputation pour avoir brûler des Moldus. Au lieu du blason entier de la famille, il n'y avait que l'une des étoiles à cinq branches gravées sur une pierre noire, de sorte que ce n'était pas évident au premier coup d'œil de savoir à qui elle était liée. Elle lui semblait familière, mais pas parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille à sa mère. Draco avait le sentiment qu'il avait récemment vu la bague ailleurs.

**« - Tu as un anneau similaire. » **Dit-il à Harry alors qu'il levait la bague avec un doigt. Harry acquiesça, et soudainement, la mémoire de Draco lui fournit l'image de l'anneau qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement d'Harry lors de sa première visite, quand il attendait de remonter après avoir remis Pinky à ses parents.

**« - C'est dans le deuxième tiroir du haut. » **Lui dit Harry, et après une petite recherche, Draco s'assit sur le lit avec deux bagues identiques dans sa paume.

**« - Comment l'as-tu eu ? » **Demanda-t-il à Harry qui levait l'une des bagues pour l'approchait de son visage et l'examiner. Mais la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas ce à quoi Draco avait prévu.

**« - C'était le Portoloin que tu avais utilisé pour nous transporter hors des donjons de Voldemort. » **Dit-il en laissant retombant doucement l'anneau dans la main de Draco. Draco releva la tête brusquement, puis la baissa de nouveau vers les anneaux dans sa main, mais même après dix secondes d'observation, son esprit fut réticent à lui fournir le souvenir. Il secoua la tête.

**« - Et tu l'as gardé. » **Demanda-t-il bien que ça sonnait plus comme une remarque.

**« - Elle ressemblait à celle que Sirius m'avait montré sur un vieux portrait de son frère. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait vendu la sienne après avoir quitté Poudlard et c'était acheté avec l'argent une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu de deux cent ans d'âge… et sa moto. »** Expliqua-t-il, souriant au souvenir, mais Draco remarqua que le sourire n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Draco leva les yeux des anneaux et le regarda dans les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, communiquant sans mots, puis ils hochèrent simultanément la tête.

**« - Je me vexerais pas si tu ne veux pas. » **Lui dit Harry. **« - Ce n'est pas comme si nous aurons à les porter tous les jours. » **Ajouta-t-il. Puis il prit les anneaux de la main de Draco et les déposa sur la table de nuit.

**« - Et maintenant, je pense que tu dois me dédommager pour m'avoir réveillé alors que je pouvais encore dormir. » **Dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il considérait comme une compensation appropriée. Après des semaines pour s'habituer à ce changement soudain, Draco ne pouvait toujours pas s'habituer à la sensation de son estomac se nouant alors que son sang circulait plus au sud, et il se retrouva à balancer négligemment les bijoux restant hors du lit et se fondre dans les bras qui l'attendaient, et se perdre dans le passe-temps exquis qui était de toucher et d'être touché par Harry.

Les deux prochains jours furent péniblement long comme si le temps avait décidé d'avoir besoin de souffler un peu, si ce n'est que pour rendre la vie difficile à Draco. Il n'avait même pas été en mesure de se concentrer sur l'explication de Pinky sur les étranges armes laser, et il envisageait sérieusement de fuir jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley parle de gâteaux prêts.

Puis enfin, le six mars arriva, et avec lui une anticipation nerveuse qui ne semblait pas seulement affecter Draco et Harry, mais tout le monde, même les enfants en bas-âge qui ne devaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Draco était soulagé que Pinky soit rentrée chez elle la veille, parce que même s'il l'appréciait, il ne voulait pas imager de l'avoir dans les pattes pendant qu'il était dans cet état d'esprit.

Harry resta à la maison avec lui, faisant un effort courageux pour détourner l'esprit de Draco du vote, mais pas même le sexe oral fut en mesure de le distraire longtemps. Il passa la journée sur le canapé devant la cheminée, à juste regarder les flammes crépitées et s'attendant à les voir devenir verte avec la tête touffue de Granger surgissant au-dessus d'elles à tout moment. Harry venait s'asseoir régulièrement à ses côtés durant un moment, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient de bonne compagnie l'un pour l'autre, alors Draco lui disait de partir et de faire ce qu'il voulait pour soulager la tension. Ainsi, Harry passa la majorité de la journée soit sur son balai ou soit à aider Madame Weasley dans la cuisine.

Madame Weasley préparer le repas préféré de Draco pour le déjeuner afin de lui remonter le moral, mais Draco y gouta à peine. Il n'avait pas d'appétit. Voyant qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture, Podmore l'avertit qu'il avait besoin de prendre soin de lui et de son enfant. Draco finit par manger un pue, avant de s'excuser et se lever de table pour retourner surveiller le feu.

Cette scène se répéta quelques heures plus tard durant le dîner, et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles du vote. La Gazette du soir arriva sans aucun article sur la futur loi, ils n'avaient même pas jugé de dire que le Magenmagot était actuellement occupé à voter. Bien sûr, Draco rêvait, la question n'avait aucune importance pour la majorité de la population sorcière. Laissant libre court à son esprit, il réfléchit combien il y en avait dans sa situation, et après avoir pesé les probabilités, il en comptait très peu. En fait, il n'aurait pas été surpris s'il s'avérait qu'Harry et lui seraient les seuls à profiter de la modification de la loi.

Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que le feu était presque éteint, et que les flammes se remirent tout à coup à flamber, devenant verte alors que la tête d'une jeune femme fatiguée apparaissait au-dessus des flamme comme un étrange ballon de plage vert au-dessus des vagues de l'océan.

**« - Tu es toujours debout ! » **Dit Granger en guise de salut.

Draco prit soudainement conscience de son environnement à nouveau. Harry et lui étaient les seuls dans le salon, avec seulement les flammes de cheminée comme source de lumière et la maison semblait vide. Tout le monde avait disparu depuis longtemps au lit, réalisa Draco. Il consulta l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà une heure du matin passée.

Il se redressa rapidement, retirant ses pieds des genoux d'Harry et délogeant la main qui se trouvait dessus quand Harry s'était endormi.

Le léger ronflement, que Draco n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là, s'arrêta alors qu'Harry s'éveillait, regardant les flammes d'un air endormi avant que son esprit comprenne ce qu'il voyait.

**« - Hermione ! » **S'écria-t-il alors, et il s'agenouilla sur le tapis devant la cheminée, repoussant ses lunettes qui avaient glissées de son nez avec un index. **« - Est-ce passé ? » **Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, comme si c'était lui dont l'avenir dépendait du résultat final et non Draco. Draco était secrètement heureux de ça, parce que sa gorge était devenue tellement sèche qu'il pouvait à peine parler.

Granger leur fit un grand sourire que démentait son visage épuisé et hocha la tête. Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il comprit ce que signifiait exactement ce geste, et il ne fut qu'à moitié conscient qu'Harry l'attirait à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et posé un baiser enthousiaste sur sa bouche. Son esprit était loin de là qu'il ne fit pas attention quand Harry glissa sa langue dans la sienne devant Granger !

**« - Écoutez, j'ai réussi à convaincre la presse de ne pas imprimer la nouvelle jusqu'à après-demain, donc nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier de l'attention non-désirée lors de la cérémonie de mariage. » **Granger se tourna soudainement vers lui en souriant. **« - En passant, Draco, c'était une idée très intelligente de donner à Skeeter les droits exclusifs de l'histoire. »**

Pour une raison quelconque, Draco ne fut pas surpris qu'elle sache à ce sujet, et dans son était d'esprit actuel, il avait presque envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas exactement son idée, mais il pensa qu'il aurait le temps de le dire plus tard. Apparemment, Granger avait déjà mit Skeeter au courant et lui avait promis des informations supplémentaire à se mettre sous la dent si elle promettait de garder le secret pour l'instant. Draco écouta à moitié la brève conversation qui suivit sur d'autres petites choses qui échappa à son attention, totalement focalisé sur l'immense soulagement qu'il ressentait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se leva de devant la cheminée, dont le feu était éteint maintenant et il fit se lever Draco, l'aida à monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Draco eut conscience qu'Harry l'aidait à se déshabiller et le glisser dans les bras, avant que la chaleur d'Harry rejoigne son corps. Puis il s'endormit avec son esprit toujours absorbé par l'exaltation, et dormi comme un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le réveille le lendemain pour se préparer pour leur mariage.

Draco était encore physiquement fatigué, mais mentalement, il n'aurait pas pu être plus éveillé. Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse et chaque fois qu'il regardait dans le miroir, il devait se rappeler de reprendre une expression neutre. C'est drôle, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il allait se marier dans ces circonstances particulières qui provoqués cet état, mais ce qui se passait avec lui : avoir à comparaitre devant un public en étant aussi large que son état prévoyait.

C'était l'un des rares évènements de la vie de Draco Malfoy ou Draco ne voulait pas être vu et remarqué, la dernière fois remonté aux deux derniers mois qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Il portait une robe grise foncée avec un sombre tee-shirt gris à col dessous. La robe et le tee-shirt étaient bien sûr d'une qualité de tissu élevé, mais ensemble, ils faisaient terriblement médiocre. Draco frissonna à cette vue et dû se rappeler que c'était exactement son intention : il voulait quelque chose qui n'attirerait pas l'attention sur lui et son ventre.

Il n'y aurait pas de photographe, à la demande de Draco. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir de honte si une photo de lui était publiée dans la Gazette, montrant son gros ventre. Il pouvait à peine supporter de se regarder dans le miroir, et ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Harry digérer le fait de voir Draco nu tous les soirs, mais ensuite, il essaya de ne pas y penser. Heureusement, Harry avait dû comprendre à ce moment-là qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle Draco insistait sur le fait de ne pas laisser la lumière allumée la plupart du temps.

Draco hésita brièvement si oui ou non il porterait son Ordre de Merlin. La médaille était dans le paquetage que Pansy lui avait donné. Ça attirerait certainement l'attention dessus, mais là encore, il savait qu'Harry ne porterait pas le sien, et ça ne ferait donc que rendre Draco ridicule debout à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils quand la robe frôla presque ses pieds et, se retournant, il trouva ce look très irritant.

Juste au moment où il allait essayer de chercher dans sa garde-robe une nouvelle robe, même s'il avait déjà fouillé dedans dix fois et en avait essayé plusieurs, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Harry se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, comme s'il essayait de se faufiler en passant inaperçu.

**« - Que fais-tu Draco ? » **Demanda-t-il, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

**« - J'essaye de trouver une robe qui me fait pas ressembler à une grosse vache. » **Grogna Draco, les bras profondément enfoncés dans sa malle posée sur le lit dans lequel il n'avait plus dormi depuis qu'il avait transplanné pour rejoindre Harry cette nuit-là.

**« - Tu ne ressemble pas à une grosse vache. » **Fut la faible tentative d'Harry pour le calmer, mais le ton hésitant dans sa voix prouva à Draco que cette déclaration n'était pas vraiment très objective.

**« - Tais-toi, Potter ! Je sais à quoi je ressemble. » **Grommela-t-il, à moitié fâché par la vérité derrière cette déclaration. Il devait y faire face : il n'y avait rien de moins qu'un sortilège de Glamourie qui pourrait lui faire ressemblait à son précédent soi, et non à un crétin avec une bedaine. C'était dommage que la barrière entourant le bébé empêchait toute sorte de magie d'être jeté sur lui.

**« - Tout ce que je porte me fait ressembler à une drag-queen en surpoids ! » **Éclata Draco, et il était à un cheveu de fondre en larme… foutues hormones !

**« - Non, tu ne l'es pas… » **Harry s'approcha de lui et lui toucha l'épaule. Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, au point que si elle n'était pas fixée à son cou, elle serait entrée en orbite autour du Terrier. La lueur dans ses yeux fut suffisante pour faire cesser brusquement Harry dans sa piètre tentative de consolation.

Harry resta immobile avec la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes, mais ensuite il haussa juste les épaules et un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**« - Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais j'aime bien. » **Dit-il avec une telle expression que Draco ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui.

**« - Oui. Tu voudrais. » **Dit-il à Harry, sentant ses muscles faciaux s'étirer en un sourire. Puis il se rappela à quel point cette déclaration était vraie et il sentit ses joues chauffaient.

**« - Avant qu'on change de sujet : je ne m'habillerais plus comme ça, jamais plus ! Même pour toi. » **Dit-il encore rouge comme une tomate comme le lui montrait le miroir.

Harry eut le culot de se moquer de lui.

**« - Nous verrons. » **Dit-il, donnant à Draco un baiser sur la joue. Cette fois, Draco était disposé à lui pardonner son impudence car l'intermède avait détourné son esprit de l'appréhension nerveuse et que la question sur ses vêtements devienne sans importance. (Et il espérait que sa mère n'avait pas entendu cette dernière remarque là où elle se trouvait, où elle risquerait de le hanter à coup sûr.)

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi quand ils tombèrent de la cheminée dans le bureau d'Abus d'Objet Moldu du Ministère. Draco, parce qu'avec son poids il n'arrivait plus à retrouver un point de gravité, et Harry parce qu'il était toujours maladroit avec les trajets en Cheminette. Il était heureux que Podmore et Weasley soient là pour les rattraper.

**« - Pourquoi avons-nous dû venir si tôt ? » **Demanda Draco en grommelant. La cérémonie devait débuter à quatre heures.

Harry le regarda et lui adressa un lent sourire. Draco n'aima pas la lueur dans ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et au vu de sa réponse, c'était évident. **« - Nous avons été invité à un autre mariage avant le notre. » **Dit-il avec un air comme s'il venait de donner quelque chose à Draco qu'il aurait voulu toute sa vie comme cadeau.

Draco lui rendit son regard, sans ciller, pendant une longue seconde, puis dit : **« - Non. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Harry le regarda d'un air confus. Le sourire avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place à la confusion.

**« - J'ai dis : non. » **Répéta Draco sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune opposition.

**« - Mais… pourquoi ? » **Voulu savoir Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel comme si la réponse était évidente. Pour lui, elle l'était. Il ne voyait pas comment Harry pouvait manquer ce détail.

**« - C'est déjà bien assez que je doive apparaitre devant tous ces gens et un journaliste. Je ne vais pas me donner en spectacle pour un autre public, je te remercie. Je vais juste rester ici et tu pourras revenir me chercher quand ça sera temps d'y aller. »**

**« - Mais Draco… tu ne veux même pas savoir qui est l'autre couple ? » **Harry essaya d'éveiller sa curiosité.

La vérité était que Draco aurait été intéressé, si le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir le matin même et la mortification et la répulsion qu'il éprouvait à sa vue n'était pas resté dans son esprit.

**« - Non, je ne le veux pas. » **Il n'avait pas hâte de faire une apparition à son propre mariage en premier lieu. Est-ce que Harry pensait qu'il serait heureux de se pendre à son bras comme une bonne petite épouse et aller féliciter quelqu'un d'autre ?

A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Draco fut à peine capable de sauter en arrière, se cachant presque derrière Podmore et Harry de la vue du nouveau venu.

**« - Oh. Vous êtes déjà là ! » **Fit une voix féminine familière.

Draco risqua un coup d'œil de derrière l'épaule de Podmore, vêtu d'un costume noir moldu pour l'occasion, et vit qu'il avait raison : c'était Katie Bell avec son fils âgé de huit mois dormant sur son épaule et bavant au passage sur sa couteuse et élégante robe de couleur crème. Elle complimentait son teint et était en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs, relevé en chignon sur le haut de sa tête. Draco se surprit à regarder avec envie sa silhouette élancée. Ce n'était que quelques mois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver sa silhouette d'antan, se dit-il, mais cela ne lui apportait que peu de consolation actuellement.

**« - Vous venez ? » **Demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'après quelques secondes de silence, personne n'avait bougé.

**« - Juste une minute ! » **Dit Harry et il se retourna pour faire face à Draco. **« - Il n'y aura pas d'autres personnes… enfin, pas beaucoup plus que notre propre cérémonie. S'il te plait, viens. » **Essaya-t-il de plaider à Draco.

**« - Qui ? » **Demanda Draco avec une voix suspicieuse.

**« - Euh… juste un couple de Moldus. Personne dont tu devrais t'inquiéter au sujet de… »**

**« - Potter ! As-tu complètement perdu la tête ? » **Fit sèchement Harry à Draco. **« - Il n'y a pas moyen que je défile devant des Moldus ! Ils ne peuvent même pas comprendre la magie ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir à cela ? »** Dit-il en faisant un geste brusque vers son ventre où les tissus de ses vêtements étaient tendus. **« - Il n'y a pas moyen que je vienne, et tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. » **Ajouta-t-il en posant les mains dans le dos d'Harry et le poussant en direction de la porte.

Sa décision était prise et même la déception sur le visage du brun ne la ferait changer.

**« - Très bien. » **Soupira Harry en signe de reddition.

Draco ferma la porte derrière et s'appuya avec lassitude contre la boiserie. Il les entendit parler, leurs voix résonnant dans le couloir vide, Katie demandant à Harry de tenir son fils lors de la cérémonie parce qu'il semblait qu'Harry était toujours en mesure de le calmer quant il pleurait. Draco se demanda pendant quelques instants à quel moment Harry avait eu l'occasion de le calmer, mais il se sentait trop déprimé pour continuer à s'en soucier. Il se dirigea vers le divan et se laissa inélégamment tomber dessus, posant ses pieds endoloris sur l'accoudoir et fermant les yeux avec ses doigts entrelacés sur son ventre.

Il se réveilla de son léger sommeil par une main familière caressant ses joues et murmurant son nom à son oreille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard rencontra alors une paire d'iris verts le regardant fixement à travers ses verres de lunette qui étaient un peu sales près des coins.

**« - Réveille-toi, dormeur. » **Harry lui fit un sourire, puis récompensa son obéissance par un baiser qui était trop chaud et dura trop longtemps pour être tout sauf chaste. Draco donna un petit coup dans l'estomac d'Harry pour le faire bouger et le laisser se lever.

**« - Est-ce que mes cheveux sont biens ? » **Demanda-t-il avec une soudaine inquiétude alors qu'il essayait de les coiffer avec ses doigts.

**« - Ca semble bien. » **Lui dit Harry, indifférent au traitement agressif. **« - Il y a un miroir. » **Il fit un geste en direction d'une armoire qui ressemblait plus à quelque chose qu'une veille sorcière avec un millier de chat possèderait plutôt qu'un meuble professionnel devant se trouver dans un bureau. Draco avait la vague impression que c'était ce qu'il devait avoir été exactement avant qu'Harry ou son prédécesseur ne l'achète. Pour quelle autre raison y aurait-il un miroir sinon ?

Draco coiffa quelques mèches et perfectionna son apparence en séparant les cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête avec ses ongles en une image agréable, puis se tourna vers Harry.

**« - Dois-je considérer qu'il est temps ? »**

Harry acquiesça. **« - Es-tu prêt ? »**

Draco voulut dire que non, il ne l'était pas, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'allait pas être plus prêt que dans plusieurs mois, alors il y alla sans un mot.

Draco pensa que la demi-heure qui suivit fut les pire trente minutes de sa vie… les secondes où il était resté avec la baguette braqué sur Dumbledore en Sixième Année inclus. Il regardait droit devant lui, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur quoi que se soit, mais il pouvait presque sentir les regards sur sa peau… comme s'ils essayait de le dépouiller de ses vêtement ou voir à travers sa chair pour découvrir si oui ou non il y avait vraiment un bébé à l'intérieur.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos, et c'est seulement grâce au bras d'Harry qui le guidait, et la présence imposante de Podmore derrière lui qu'il réussit à conserver un état d'esprit assez calme. Ça n'aida pas du tout quand, du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir quelques têtes aux cheveux pâles dans la foule. Certes, il savait qu'il y aurait quelques personnes de sa famille, mais ce n'était pas d'eux qu'il avait peur… mais de ceux qui n'avaient pas fait savoir leur présence. Par exemple, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Cyrus ratait une telle occasion pour se moquer de lui.

Son intuition lui donna raison la seconde suivante, quant il tourna la tête vers une autre tête blonde et croisa un regard railleur dont les prunelles n'étaient pas de couleur identique. Il tourna lentement la tête, prétendant ne pas avoir vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, et son emprise sur le bras d'Harry se resserra instinctivement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Chuchota d'une voix à peine audible Harry à son oreille une seconde plus tard.

**« - Cyrus. » **Murmura Draco en retour.

Il sentit la main d'Harry se refermer sur ses doigts en un geste rassurant. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Fit Harry, bougeant à peine les lèvres. **« - J'ai mis quelques Aurors sur lui. Il ne sera pas en mesure de faire la moindre perturbation. »**

Le regard de Draco dévia vers son cousin de nouveau. Il vit trois personne qui l'entouraient de très près : un homme d'une grande taille avec une peau foncé et un anneau à une oreille, une vielle femme avec le dos vouté dont Draco n'aurait pas été en mesure de repérer parmi la foule sur sa chevelure bouclée n'était pas teinte en fushia, et puis Luna Lovegood. Draco se fit la note mentale de poser des questions à Harry sur ce contingent particulier après que la cérémonie soit finie.

La femme qui effectuée la courte cérémonie était sans aucun doute un employé du Ministère. Elle était jeune et idéaliste… elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait juste de sortir de l'école… mais ses manières étaient professionnelles et presque indolore. Elle commença par une brève introduction que Draco écouta à peine, puis elle leur demanda l'habituelle question oui-non et leur dit de se passer les anneaux. Il y eut un court moment de confusion entre Weasley et Podmore, se regardant l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rappelle qu'après avoir fait face aux humeurs de Draco, il avait complètement oublié de donner les anneaux aux témoins, et les sortit d'une poche de sa robe. Il tendit à Draco l'anneau qu'il était censé enfiler au doigt d'Harry, et le blond était si nerveux qu'il faillit le laisser tomber. Harry cependant, semblait calme et le fit facilement, comme s'il avait prit l'habitude d'épouser quelqu'un tous les jours.

Lorsque l'échange d'anneaux fut terminé, l'officiant poussa un parchemin officiel devant eux et leur présenta une grande plume de paon ayant au préalable était trempé dans de l'encre indigo et probablement fourni avec un sortilège auto-encreur.

Draco laissa Harry la prendre la première afin qu'il puisse calmer le tremblement de ses mains pour être en mesure d'écrire son propre nom. Ils avaient convenus à l'avance qu'ils conserveraient leurs noms. Pour être honnête, Draco n'imaginait pas vraiment, même avec du temps, Harry Potter comme étant un Malfoy. De plus, il n'y avait pas besoin de changer les habitudes : aucun d'eux n'était une femme et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un en Grande-Bretagne magique aurait besoin d'un rappel nécessaire comme deux noms de famille séparé d'un trait d'union pour savoir qui était leur conjoint respectif.

Draco observa avec inquiétude alors qu'Harry faisait une dernière ligne sur les de "T" de son nom et se redressa. Le blond prit alors la lourde plume et se pencha au-dessus de la table, une position incommode à cause de son ventre. Il écrivait son prénom et fut heureux de voir que son élégante écriture n'était pas du tout touché par le tremblement nerveux de sa main. Il leva la plume après avoir formé le "O" de son prénom et commença à écrire le "M" tranquillement… avant de s'arrêter brusquement avant même d'avoir pu écrire le "A". C'était comme si sa main était un être à part qui ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il était supposer faire maintenant. Après quelques secondes immobile au-dessus du parchemin, impuissant, la plume échappa de ses doigts comme si elle pesait une plombe, et Draco resta là, toujours penché sur la table.

Il y eut un mouvement rapide, et du coin de l'œil il put voir qu'à peine une seconde plus tard, Harry était déjà en mouvement et lui redonnait la plume. Draco la prit automatiquement, mais il se sentait comme s'il déplaçait ses jambes sous l'eau. La plume était trop lourde pour ses doigts. Il plaça la pointe de la plume sur l'espace vide où devait venir le "A", mais il ne fut pas en mesure de la bouger. Après quelques secondes, il dut paraitre aux yeux des autres comme figé, mais en réalité, il essayait désespérément de bouger la plume et finir de signer, mais il finit par renoncer. Il poussa un faible soupir pour se calmer, puis d'un geste lent, un geste calculé, il posa la plume sur la table et se redressa avec un visage qui devait être pâle comme celui d'un fantôme.

Il pouvait sentir les regards interrogateurs sur lui, surtout celui d'Harry, mais il était encore beaucoup trop sous le choc pour être en mesure d'expliquer.

Le silence de la pièce fut brisé dans l'instant qui suivit par un son aiguë, un rire. Draco n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir d'où venait ce bruit. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas surpris par la tournure des évènements… il fallait s'y attendre, vraiment.

Il fut sortit de sa stupeur par un brusque mouvement à ses côtés. Il leva le bras par réflexe et réussit à arrêter Harry avant que ce dernier n'aille étrangler son cousin. Harry lui lança un regard confus et Draco pouvait voir à son expression qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement la situation… la seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'était que quelque chose de mal était arrivé à Draco et fournissait à Cyrus une source apparemment inépuisable d'hilarité, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Draco secoua la tête pour indiquer que son cousin ne valait pas la peine de tant d'attention.

**« - Je suis content que tu ais ta part d'amusement, Cousin. » **Dit-il à voix basse, mais dans le quasi silence de la pièce, ça suffit pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Même son cousin arrêta le bruit insensé qui sortait de sa gorge.

**« - Eh bien, Cousin, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu serais autorisé à conserver le nom de famille après ce que tu as fais. » **Dit-il avec un ricanement cruel. Draco, cependant, haussa seulement un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné.

**« - Tu as raison, bien sûr. » **Il hocha la tête. **« - Mais n'oublie pas une chose : je vais rire de la même façon quand, dans vingt-cinq ans, un Potter prendra la fortune des Malfoy. » **Ajouta-t-il, les muscles de son visage laissant apparaitre un sourire mesquin alors qu'il regardait son cousin. En fond sonore, il put entendre le crissement typique alors que le contrat était magiquement scellé et son sourire s'élargit tandis que Cyrus était saisit sans ménagement par les bras et trainé hors de la salle sans beaucoup de bruit.

**« - Ne pense pas que nous en avons fini, Cousin ! » **Il pouvait entendre la voix de Cyrus faire écho depuis l'extérieur avant que les lourdes portes en bois de la salle se referment dans un bruit sourd, et l'improbable image de la vieille dame malmenant son cousin. Pendant une seconde, Draco avait eu la vision de la petite dame aux cheveux fushia battre la tête de Cyrus à plusieurs reprises avec un sac à main à motifs floraux avant que les portes soient refermées.

**« - Draco ? Tu vas bien ? » **Interrogea la voix d'Harry, alors que Draco était enveloppé dans la chaleur et la protection des bras fort. Il sentit le souffle qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons être relâché en rafale, et son corps s'affaissa lourdement dans la chaleur réconfortante de son…

**« - Et alors ? Sommes-nous mariés ? » **Demanda-t-il, détourna la tête du reste de la salle pour connecter son regard à celui d'Harry. A la lumière des nombreuses bougies flottantes au-dessus de leurs têtes, ses yeux étaient brillants, presque comme s'ils étaient sculptés dans du jade sur un modèle fascinant.

Harry regarda l'employée du Ministère qui répondit à la question avec un sourire, pas aussi heureux que réconfortant, et un signe de tête. C'en fut assez pour Draco.

**« - Pouvons-nous partir ? » **Demanda-t-il. Il ne fut même pas un peu surpris lorsque Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa main et les fit directement transplanner dans son bureau, d'où ils prirent la Cheminette pour le Terrier et montèrent dans leur chambre le temps que les invités les rejoignent pour la réception.

_**A suivre…**_


	39. Chapitre 39

_**Dracolina3 :** Pour que Draco récupère sa fortune, il va falloir qu'il attende que son enfant soit majeur et à condition qu'il naisse avant celui de Pansy. Mais c'est clair que Cyrus est déterminé à gagner. Pour la grossesse de Draco, c'est difficile à dire parce que l'auteur ne s'est jamais bien focalisé sur ça mais je dirais qu'il est à son septième mois. Ravie de voir que tu n'as jamais été déçu par cette traduction, j'espère que ça continueras encore durant les quelques chapitres qui restent avant la fin. Je te remercie pour ta review._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 39**

Draco n'avait pas envie de descendre faire la fête avec les autres. Harry et Podmore l'excusèrent, utilisant le choc qu'il avait reçu durant la cérémonie et de son état pour expliquer cette absence. La mention de la santé de son bébé fut suffisante pour même arrêter les insistances de Madame Weasley pour que Draco descende et prenne part à la célébration. Écoutant les bruits venant de l'extérieur, Draco pensa amèrement qu'elle devait être la seule à avoir remarqué son absence, puisque la fête se déroula parfaitement bien sans qu'il soit là. Elle lui envoya une assiette de nourriture de chaque plat et une grosse tranche de gâteau au chocolat et assez de glaçage pour faire faire un régime à une adolescente pour les années à venir.

Quant Draco commença à se sentir un peu mieux, il permit à Harry de laisser monter un petit nombre de personnes qui voulaient venir le féliciter ou lui parler pour une autre raison. La première fut Pinky qui courait partout avec toujours quelque chose dans la bouche et essayant de remonter le moral de Draco avec une autre part de gâteau qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. La suivante fut Granger qui ne resta pas longtemps, seulement assez pour qu'elle prenne Harry et Draco chacun dans ses bras et les féliciter. Voyant le rouge sur ses joues et son sourire qui atteignait presque ses oreilles, Draco se demanda combien de verre elle avait déjà dû boire, mais Harry se contenta de rire et accusa Draco d'être jaloux parce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à boire de l'alcool. A son crédit, Harry n'avait bu qu'une seule bouteille de Bièraubeurre, agissant comme s'il était dans une soirée au pub, et non à son propre mariage, disant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à se saouler. Draco appréciait secrètement sa maîtrise de soi et sa volonté de faire preuve de solidarité avec lui.

Tous les Weasley vinrent lui rendre visite à un moment dans la soirée. Lawrence (il insista pour que Draco l'appelle par son prénom) avait un parchemin de Gringotts avec lui : le très attendu compte-rendu. Draco le remercia pour ses efforts, mais il n'était pas en état de le regarder en ce moment, alors il le déposa sur la table de nuit et décida de le lire dans la matinée. La lenteur avec laquelle les Gobelins avaient traité sa demande servait seulement à lui rappelait exactement à quel rang était sa position depuis ces derniers temps. En tant que propriétaire de la fortune des Malfoy, il avait été habitué à être au sommet de leur liste de client important et que chacune de ses demandes soient traités avec la plus grande priorité. A l'heure actuelle, à chaque jour qui passait sans que le compte-rendu arrive forcé Draco à se rendre compte à plusieurs reprises à quel point il avait vraiment perdu.

Vers huit heures du soir, il reçu la visite de Rita Skeeter, qui était si ivre que sa plume à papote verte ne cessait d'écrire "hoquet" entre chaque mots. Elle avait déjà rédigé un parchemin entier et la moitié était rempli de "hoquet". Au moment où elle avait réussi à parler avec Draco de vive voix, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était venue à l'exception de lui présenter ses félicitations. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose et insista pour que Draco lise quelques-unes de ses notes.

_Draco Malfoy qui il ne faut pas l'oublier est le sorcier qui a sacrifié sa masculinité pour sa propre contribution à notre espoir d'un avenir meilleur : créer un monde grâce à la prochaine génération de sorcier, tandis que Cyrus Malfoy ne sera rien de plus qu'un homme qui a volé la perspective d'une famille à sa propre famille._

Draco ne nia pas que cette lecture le fasse se sentir un peu mieux. Il n'était pas encore d'humeur à descendre et se mêler aux autres invités… surtout qu'ils devaient tous être ivre maintenant. Enfin, quand sa tête commença à le faire souffrir comme si elle allait se scinder en deux, il demanda à Podmore un somnifère et il était déjà à moitié endormi quand Harry revint et se glissa derrière lui, portant toujours ses vêtements.

**« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre. » **Se plaignit-il. **« - Que dire de notre nuit de noce ? »**

**« - Mmm… désolé. » **Marmonna Draco. Il avait vraiment oublié. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire cependant, parce que l'instant suivant, il était déjà assommé par le cachet et endormi.

* * *

Il se réveilla à la délicieuse odeur de bacon qui s'infiltrait sous la porte. Harry était complètement enfoui sous les couvertures et collé contre son dos, si bien que Draco n'était même pas capable d'étirer ses muscles ou se retourner sans le bousculer. En fin de compte, Draco réussi à se dégager sans le réveiller, sa vessie était si pleine qu'il avait presque peur de ne pas atteindre la salle de bain à temps.

Après avoir terminé ses affaires, il ne remonta pas mais alla dans la cuisine et laissa ses papilles gustatives se laisser séduire par la riche nourriture de Madame Weasley. En regardant autour de lui et voyant des visages grimaçants de couleur verdâtres autour de la table, il était heureux de ne pas avoir bu quelque chose hier soir. La Belette semblait le plus mal lotie, mais il était le seul dont la gueule de bois ne l'empêchait pas d'engloutir une grande assiette de lard avec des œufs et des saucisses tandis que les autres le regardaient avec un dégoût mal dissimulé et se demandant combien de temps il serait en mesure de garder tout ça.

A la surprise de Draco, il y avait également Hermione Granger avec Ginny Weasly et Katie Bell, assise de chaque côté d'elle. Cette dernière était occupée à nourrir son fils et trouver sa bouche était presque un miracle parce que ses yeux étaient gonflés et à moitié fermés… sans aucun doute à cause de la nuit dernière. Ou bien, elle n'était tout simplement pas une personne du matin non plus.

**« - Bonjour. » **Les accueillit Draco avec un sourire exagérément joyeux, principalement parce qu'il voulait ennuyer les autres personnes présentes, lui donnant l'illusion fugace qu'il y avait d'autre personne qui étaient pires que lui. Après s'être rappelé de l'évènement de la veille cependant, il ne fut pas en mesure de continuer très longtemps.

**« - Voilà pour toi, mon chéri. » **Fit une autre voix joyeuse… cette fois c'était Madame Weasley… et une assiette remplie de nourriture apparu devant lui, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Quant il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il crut la voir lui adresser un clin d'œil amical étant donné qu'elle était l'autre personne qui ne souffrait pas de la gueule de bois.

Draco mangea avec entrain, réalisant tout à coup à quel point il avait vraiment faim, et pas même les gémissements et les expressions de dégoût ne pourrait nuire à son appétit. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul avec son petit-déjeuner, les autres ayant finis ou tout simplement n'étant plus en mesure de voir de la nourriture. Madame Weasley s'affairait à nettoyer les couverts sales et ensuite certainement commencé à nettoyer les dégâts de la nuit dernière. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Granger passer un bras autour de la taille d'une des femmes. Draco secoua la tête avec désapprobation. Honnêtement, comme s'ils étaient des Moldus ! N'avaient-ils donc jamais entendu parler d'un sortilège de dégrisement ? Ils n'étaient pas aussi saouls qu'il fallait se soutenir les uns les autres comme ça, non ?

Lorsque la table fut entièrement débarrassée de toute la vaisselle et des plats, Draco remarqua que quelqu'un avait laissé le journal. Il était ouvert à la page des sports, et il supposa que c'était Weasley qui avait dû lire la section de Quidditch. Draco posa son couteau et fit glisser le journal à lui, le remettant en ordre afin d'être confronté avec le titre de la première page. En fait, il y avait trois titres et curieusement, chacun d'eux commençaient par l'expression "Ministre de la Magie". Il se souvenait qu'Hermione ferait quelque chose de prometteur afin que les noms d'Harry et Draco ne soient pas outrageusement étalés sur la première page, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un tel résultat global. Il parcourut en biais les articles pour voir s'il voyait le nom familier de "Malfoy", jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint qu'il ne le trouverait pas… du moins pas si ça parlait de lui.

Il n'était plus un Malfoy après tout.

Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour se réconcilier avec cette réalisation. Non pas que c'était quelque chose de nouveau, bien sûr, il n'avait pas passé la réception de son propre mariage à bouder dans sa chambre pour rien. C'était juste que c'était la première qu'il était confronté directement avec ce que ça signifiait.

Voilà : il trouva son nom orthographié "Draco M" à côté de celui d'Harry qui était abrégé de la même façon, même si le brun n'était pas celui dont le nom serait constitué d'une seule lettre à partir de maintenant. Les yeux de Draco remontèrent vers le haut pour lire le titre de l'article, et quand il le fit, il se retrouva avec le souffle court. Il pensa qu'il était très probablement encore endormi et qu'il rêvait, ou il y avait quelque chose dans son thé qui le faisait halluciner… il lut les titres des trois autres articles encore une fois pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un malentendu. Il les lit même une deuxième fois.

Il pouvait presque sentir la veine lancinante battre dans sa tempe qui, généralement, manifestait son mécontentement. Il froissa la Gazette dans son poing, repoussa sa chaise sans finir son petit-déjeuner et se leva dans l'intention de faire face à Harry à propos de ça. Si Harry était au courant de ces choses, alors il devait des explications à Draco et il avait intérêt à les faire sacrément vite !

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par la forte détonation quand Draco claqua la porte derrière lui.

**« - Draco ? » **Demanda-t-il, clignant des yeux de somnolence, l'air renfrogné contre la lumière. Draco espérait sincèrement pour lui qu'Harry n'avait pas beaucoup bu la nuit dernière après que Draco se soit endormi, parce qu'il était sûr que sa tête exploserait quand il se mettrait à crier, exigeant une explication crédible pour le mauvais tour qu'Harry lui avait joué.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » **Cracha-t-il en jetant la Gazette au visage d'Harry. Harry cependant, ne regarda pas le papier, mais plutôt Draco d'un air endormi, paraissant assez mécontent d'avoir été sorti de son sommeil digestif.

**« - Quoi ? » **Fut la réponse intelligente à la question de Draco. Draco n'avait pas envie de clarifier, en particulier parce qu'il était convaincu qu'Harry savait de quoi il parlait et qu'il jouait simplement les ignorant.

**« - Cette chose… dans l'article de Skeeter. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? »**

Harry gémit et lui tourna le dos, fermant de nouveau les yeux et tirant la couverture à son menton.

**« - Lequel ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement, la voix sonnant maintenant moins somnolente mais plus irritée, comme si c'était lui qui était lésé et non Draco. **« - Et pour mémoire : tu es la personne qui a refusé net de venir avec moi hier et s'est enfermé lui-même dans mon bureau pour bouder. Puis, après tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il serait bon pour les confessions, mais bien sûr, tu es autorisé à faire part de tes objections, si tu es en désaccord avec moi sur ce point. »**

Draco expira fortement. Il avait demandé une explication plausible, mais la vérité était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui en donne une. Il avait prévu qu'il trébuche sur les mots et prenne un air contrit pour avoir cacher quelque chose à Draco. Maintenant, il se sentait stupide, et tout à coup, il se sentait comme s'il était devenu une femme névrotique, le genre qu'il accusait toujours Pansy d'être.

**« - Ne te blâme pas non plus pour ça. » **Lui dit Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, et Draco se demanda comment il avait réussit à apprendre à le connaitre durant le court temps où ils étaient réunis pour interpréter son silence, même sans le regarder. **« - Viens là. » **Dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui. **« - Et dis-moi ce qui t'a fait sortir de tes gonds. Qu'est-ce que Skeeter a écrit dans ce fichu article ? »**

Draco obéit, retirant la robe de chambre qu'il avait enfilé avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, et grimpa dans le lit. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question et se rendit compte que, effectivement, il n'avait même pas lu les articles, seulement les titres. Il le dit à Harry, et ce dernier lui demanda alors de les lui lire alors qu'il l'attirait dans une étreinte qui semblait être conçue uniquement pour les situations de ce genre. Alors, Draco soutint la Gazette avec son ventre et se mit à lire à haute voix.

**« - **_**Le Ministre de la Magie remet en vigueur la loi sur les mariages. » **_C'était le titre de l'article le plus en haut avec en sous-titre : _**« Les couples du même sexe peuvent se marier s'ils conçoivent des descendants. »**_

L'article portait sur l'histoire en générale de la loi qui remontait huit cent ans en arrière et comment elle avait été changée au fil du temps pour permettre tel ou tel mariage si le couple s'engageait à avoir un enfant. Cette clause avait été par la suite complètement ignorée et les couples homosexuels avaient commencé à se marier un peu partout, et plus tard, ce phénomène conduit à une baisse dangereuse du taux de natalité de la population magique, du moins selon certains "historiens" que Draco préférait appeler propagandistes. Ensuite, il élabora une façon de remédier à cette situation, en gardant un œil attentif à la loi initial, pour servir au mieux le monde sorcier. Puis ça se terminait avec les commentaires des membres du Magenmagot qui déclaraient presque les mêmes choses.

**« - C'était très habile de la part de Granger d'utiliser la progéniture comme attire-miel pour ces Sang-Pur et leurs anciens points de vues pour qu'ils acceptent sa proposition. » **Commenta Draco avec reconnaissance, après avoir terminé l'article. Harry acquiesça avec une voix légèrement somnoleuse, mais Draco pouvait détecter une légère pointe d'amusement caché derrière, sans aucun doute dû au fait que, seulement quelques mois auparavant, Draco n'était pas très différent de ceux qu'il critiquait maintenant.

**« - Puis-je me rendormir ? » **Questionna Harry dans le creux du cou de Draco, ce qui lui procura de délicieux frisson dans le corps. **« - Ou, mieux que ça, je peux t'aider à te déshabiller ? »**

Draco hocha distraitement la tête, se complaisant dans la chaleur qui l'entourait.

**« - Nous sommes certainement cités, mais c'est pas encore là. Je veux lire le reste d'abord et peut-être que toi, ça te réveillerais parce que je n'apprécierais pas que tu t'endormes au milieu de mon plaisir. » **Dit-il alors, suscitant un petit rire de la part d'Harry et le resserrement de son étreinte autour de sa taille.

**« - Vas-y. » **Consentit Harry charitablement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Draco et déposant des petits baisers ici et là, qui le distrairait certainement si Draco n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'éloigner de ses lèvres généreuse avec un soupir de regret.

Son regard se reposa sur le journée et son attention fut immédiatement attiré par l'article suivant, celui qui lui avait fait tomber sa fourchette et se précipiter à l'étage avec l'intention d'interroger Harry sur le pourquoi il avait eu besoin de lui cacher ce secret.

**« - **_**Le Ministre de la Magie se marie avec sa partenaire de longue date. » **_Disait le titre de l'article que Draco lut à haute voix. Il se mit immédiatement à lire le reste, sa curiosité piqué, oubliant complètement qu'il était censé lire à haute voix. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas et tout façon, pouvait lire par-dessus son épaule. Selon l'article, il devait déjà connaitre toute l'histoire, parce qu'il avait été non seulement l'un des invités du mariage, mais aussi l'un des témoins.

_L'adoption de la nouvelle loi hier a conduit à une conséquence assez inattendue pour la plupart : La Ministre de la Magie, Hermione Granger a avoué être engagé dans une relation amoureuse avec une autre femme depuis plus de quatre ans. Non seulement cela, mais elles vivaient aussi ensemble et, avec l'aide de la magie, on conçues un enfant ensemble. C'est le plus grand secret jamais révélé au sujet d'une personne dans une telle situation politique depuis plusieurs années. Mais, contrairement au précédent scandale d'une telle ampleur, celui de Cornelius Fudge ayant gardé secret le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom pendant presque un an, ce secret ne met pas en danger la société sorcière._

_En fait, certains démocrates diraient que la situation est exactement le contraire : tenir cette relation secrète aussi longtemps était essentiel pour faire accepter la proposition de loi sur le vieux mariage, et donc l'ouverture d'un accès pour d'autres personnes dans le même cas (comme les nouveaux jeunes mariés Draco M et Harry JP) de légaliser leur relation, et donc de faciliter l'acceptation dans la communauté des enfants conçus de cette manière. Jusqu'à présent, les jeunes mère ou pères de ces enfants n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'épouser quelqu'un du sexe opposé afin d'avoir un enfant légitime ou choisir de les élever dans le pêché d'être le produit d'une relation non-reconnue socialement, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux dans le monde des sorciers._

_Le phénomène n'est pas une nature isolé, car la plupart d'entre nous peuvent y penser ! Le Ministre de la Magie s'attend à un nombre croissant de jeunes parents ou même des parents à sortir de l'ombre et comparaitre en public, et adopter cette nouvelle opportunité pour leur permettre de sortir les squelettes du placard. Selon un autre aspect favorable de la nouvelle loi, d'autres couples du même sexe peuvent envisager d'avoir des enfants maintenant qu'ils peuvent s'engager juridiquement._

_Mais, pour en revenir au mariage en cours de discussion, dont je suis certaine que vous attendez avec impatience que le nom de l'autre jeune mariée soit révélé. Je me sens donc dans l'obligation de vous faire savoir que la jeune femme qui a épousé récemment Hermione Granger n'est autre que l'une des trois poursuiveuse de l'équipe professionnelle d'Orgueil de Portree, la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch, Katie Bell. A propos de son histoire, les lecteurs de la Gazette se rappelleront surement qu'il y a environ trois ans, Bell avait été suspendu pour avoir eu une liaison avec le gardien du Club de Flaquemare, et injustement accusée d'avoir truqué le match à cause de lui. Elle se retira de sa carrière professionnelle peu de temps après, mais, maintenant il semblerait que la cause n'était pas (ou pas exclusivement) un scandale qui avait ruiné sa carrière professionnelle, mais des plans où elle et sa partenaire essayaient de concevoir…_

Draco posa le papier avec bruit qui secoua Harry de sa position, le son que Draco entendit dans son oreille indiqua qu'il s'était, en effet, assoupi sur son épaule.

Maintenant qu'il savait et pouvait réfléchir à ça, il rejoua quelques évènements passés, des fragments de conversation qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure d'expliquer avant, qui étaient maintenant parfaitement sensés. Non pas parce que Granger et Bell (Hé ! Draco n'avait aucune idée si leurs noms étaient toujours les mêmes !) étaient assez évidente à ce sujet, mais Draco était suffisamment capable de se souvenir et placer toutes ces petits fragments ensemble, maintenant qu'il était au courant.

**« - Putain ! » **Murmura-t-il, n'y croyant pas tout à fait encore. Évidement, Harry était au courant. Les Weasleys devaient savoir aussi, et peut-être également beaucoup d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le seul qui avait été maintenu hors de la confidence était Draco… et Snape lui aussi jusqu'à récemment, réalisa Draco, se souvenant de la pas tout à fait explicable humeur de Snape et la raison pour laquelle il avait décliné l'invitation de Draco pour son mariage. Et Draco avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était en colère contre lui de s'unir avec Harry… mais en toute sincérité, sans doute que c'était une raison tout aussi importante que l'autre.

Le cheminement des pensées de Draco furent détournées par la chaleur soudaine de la langue d'Harry en train de se promener le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son oreille.

**« - As-tu fini ? » **Chuchota la voix torride d'Harry à son oreille. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus éveillé que quand Draco avait commencé à lire et quand il bougea pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, il le _sentit_ vraiment réveillé. Draco sentit la chaleur l'envahir et il inspira profondément, savourant la lente montée de l'excitation. Tout à coup, les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur ses cuisses (quand avaient-elles atterrit là ?), et il se sentit beaucoup plus lourd et plus chaud…

**« - Juste un peu plus. » **Dit-il par-dessus son épaule, la voix haletante d'anticipation. Il adorait ces moments avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la vraie partie de sexe, quand Harry laissait promener ses mains sur lui et découvrait les endroits les plus intéressant du corps de Draco sans hâte pour faire grimper l'excitation. Alors, il leva le journal et entreprit de lire le dernier article en attendant avec impatience que les doigts commencent leur quête.

_Le Ministre de la Magie abdique son poste !_

_Après les évènements récents (voir ci-dessus), le Ministre de la Magie a annoncé sa démission hier. Nombreux sont ceux qui accusent Hermione Granger que sa décision de rétablir la loi pour permettre aux couples du même sexe de se marier ainsi que la question du couple DM-HP n'était qu'une couverture pour lui permettre d'agir à son profit. Hermione Granger elle-même ne prétend pas que sa motivation était totalement altruiste. Elle avait ce projet de loi dans la tête depuis des années, a-t-elle admit, et la seule chose qui l'a poussé à proposer cette loi au Magenmagot était la même raison exacte indiquée ci-dessus. Le fait qu'un autre couple ait besoin que la loi soit modifiée lui donnait une "raison d'agir à ses propres fins égoïstes", comme elle l'a dit, mais cela ne justifie pas le fait qu'elle est aussi une bienfaitrice de sa propre initiative. Pour cette raison, elle se sent inapte à agir davantage en tant que leader politique de la nation britannique sorcière et par conséquent, elle estime qu'il convient de remettre sa démission en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle élection débute, la position vacante de Ministre de la Magie sera occupée par la présidente du Magenmagot, Algernon Longdubat._

Juste au moment où Draco atteignit la dernière syllabe de "Longdubat", il sentit la main d'Harry lever sans ménagement l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit et se faufiler sous le tissu. Draco sursauta un peu et ne put s'empêcher de frémir au geste franc, bien qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment dû être prit au dépourvu. S'il y avait quelque chose à dire d'autre au sujet de ce Gryffondor là, c'était qu'Harry n'avait jamais été hésitant ou ambigüe quant il touchait le corps de Draco, du moins pas quand il était sur son propre terrain de jeu.

**« - Toujours pas fini ? Tu me dois toujours la nuit dernière. » **Dit Harry tandis que ses doigts commençaient à taquiner le sexe de Draco pour le faire durcir. Il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup pour obtenir le résultat souhaité, étant donné que Draco était déjà à moitié excité depuis qu'il avait senti l'érection d'Harry se presser contre ses fesses tout à l'heure.

**« - J'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé. » **Ne put s'empêcher de contester Draco, même si lui aussi, savait qu'Harry avait raison d'une certaine façon. **« - Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était notre première fois. » **Non, pensa Draco en regardant son ventre rebondi, certainement pas leur première fois.

**« - Oui, mais j'avais prévu quelque chose de spécial. » **Dit Harry sur un ton qui laissait croire qu'il était triste d'avoir perdu l'occasion de faire _quelque chose de spécial _la nuit dernière. Stupide Gryffondor. **« - Si j'avais su que tu prendrais un somnifère pour notre nuit de noce, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'abstenir de boire et n'aurais pas demandé au Doc s'il n'y avait pas de danger pour toi de… » **Il ne continua pas, mais le fait de glisser un doigt en dessous des bourses de Draco eut pour l'effet d'une réalisation inattendue, et c'était plus éloquent que des mots.

Draco déglutit. S'il est vrai (techniquement) que ce ne serait pas leur première fois, il est aussi vrai que cette nuit à Copenhague avait été la seule fois où ils étaient allés effectivement jusqu'au bout.

Quant ils avaient été adolescents, ils avaient été tous deux peu exigeant sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs désirs d'adolescent et les hormones étaient aussi satisfaits par une masturbation rapide, ou une pipe occasionnelle quant ils avaient suffisamment de temps et d'intimité. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais parlé d'aller plus loin, ou du moins, ça s'était terminé entre eux avant qu'ils aient pu en arriver à ce stade.

Depuis qu'ils commençaient à dormir ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry avait montré une grande maîtrise de soi, laissant Draco "tirer les ficelles" comme il disait, un "jeu de mot" qui le faisait toujours rougir. Quant Draco lui avait demandé sur ce sujet, il avait dit qu'il était prêt à attendre que Draco devienne confortable avec l'idée. Heureusement, il possédait également une grande connaissance sur les activités sexuelles sans pénétration.

Naturellement, Draco savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de bloquer jusqu'à l'infini, pas qu'il le voulait de toute façon. Il était un peu choqué par cette déclaration directe et ne se sentait pas encore prêt à essayer. C'est alors que le deuxième sens de la déclaration d'Harry atteignit son esprit.

**« - Tu n'as **_**pas**_** fait ce que tu viens d'insinuer. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fais ! » **S'écria Draco, alors que sa tête commençait légèrement à lui tourner alors que le doigt gagnait lentement du terrain plus bas, laissant une sensation de picotement sur son sillage et provoquer des frissonnement. Sa tête lui tournait sous la montée du désir, d'inquiétude et une bonne dose d'embarras sur le fait qu'il devrait dorénavant plus regarder Podmore dans les yeux après ça, bien que cette dernière pensée était la moindre de ses préoccupations et sortit de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle s'y était formée à cause de ce que faisaient les mains d'Harry sur son corps.

**« - Je l'ai fais. » **Potter semblait trop joyeux au goût de Draco. **« - Mais je doute qu'il se souvienne de ça, il était vraiment ivre… » **Draco hocha distraitement la tête, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen d'écarter les jambes pour faire plus de place à ce doigt, sans déloger la chaude érection de Potter contre ses fesses.

**« - Mais… qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je veux… » **Demanda-t-il en dernier recours pour garder un visage neutre, ne reflétant pas son désir irrésistible de renoncer à toute bienséance et de se jeter maladroitement sur Potter comme un cocker épagneul en chaleur (_jeu de mot_, souffla la voix d'Harry dans sa tête).

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Harry eut un petit rire, la voix assombrie par un désir refoulé, il semblait d'ailleurs prendre un certain plaisir à ça comme un chasseur durant les dernières minutes de la chasse, sachant que sa proie avait perdue toute chance de s'en tirer. **« - Peut-être parce que chaque fois que je te suce, tu me supplie pratiquement de mettre mes doigts en toi ? Je parie que je n'aurais même pas besoin de te toucher, je pourrais te faire jouir juste avec ma queue en toi. » **Cette dernière phrase était un aveu soufflé de ce qu'il pourrait obtenir. La suite, cependant, se transforma en un grognement si primitive, que Draco eut du mal à comprendre les mots. **« - Tu es le plus gourmand que j'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ne pas exploiter ce point là. »**

Draco pensait que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine à tout moment maintenant, les performances promises et l'éveil du désir d'Harry étaient suffisant pour son corps.

**« - Mais que faire si **_**je**_** veux être en **_**toi**_** ? » **Fit-il, essayant au moins de sauver un peu son estime de soi. Et oui, il avait besoin de connaitre la réponse avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait l'aise à l'idée de donner cette dernière partie de lui-même à Harry.

Cette question provoqua apparemment un arrêt chez le brun dans sa séduction et Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement, alarmé. Mais alors, après une seconde de réflexion, Harry lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue (si décevant dans sa chasteté) et dit : **« - Je pense que nous pouvons essayer. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à la mécanique… ne crois pas que tu seras capable de tenir la cadence pendant très longtemps. »** Il sourit, impénitent, alors que Draco prenait légèrement la mouche, mais il devait admettre que c'était vrai. De nos jours, il n'était même pas en mesure de monter l'escalier sans être essoufflé.

Draco était sur le point de dire à Harry que ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance tant qu'il faisait simplement _quelque chose_ pour apaiser la chaleur étouffante du désir qui s'était allumé dans son corps, quand tout à coup, Harry se glissa hors du lit et commença à fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs. Draco pensa avec déception : ça y est, il l'avait fait, le moment était perdu. Mais Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard brûlant et appréciateur, et le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge sous l'intensité et la façon dont il semblait se concentrer uniquement sur lui.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » **Demanda Harry avec un éclair de désir dans les yeux, puis il défit les cordons de son pantalon de pyjama.

L'instant d'après, il laissa le vêtement glisser au sol, et il se tint en face de Draco dans sa glorieuse nudité. Le sexe fièrement dressé était devenu familier à Draco au cours des semaines précédentes, tendu avec fierté au milieu des boucles noires. Draco s'imagina faire son chemin avec détermination en lui, et il se hâta de retirer sa chemise de nuit…

Harry enjamba le tas de tissu que formait son pantalon et attrapa la petite bouteille qu'il avait retiré du tiroir. Il lutta avec le bouchon jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à l'ouvrir, puis il renversa un peu du liquide dans sa paume. Les membres de Draco se figèrent en l'air, pris au piège à l'intérieur du vêtement à moitié enlevé, et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque, l'instant d'après, Harry le rejoignit et sans cérémonie, commencer à se préparer. Draco sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir à cette vue et son sexe durci encore plus.

**« - Attends ! » **Réussit-il à s'écrier, ce qui fait qu'Harry s'interrompit à mi-action.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda le brun, étonné par cette réaction inattendue.

**« - Je… » **Commença Draco, mais il s'interrompit complètement. Il inspira profondément et se débarrassa du tissu ennuyeux, puis il se leva du lit et se positionna devant Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry suivirent son mouvement, d'abord confus, mais alors, alors qu'il réalisait quelle était l'intention de Draco, le regard lubrique revint. Il fit un sourire à Draco, puis soigneusement, de sorte que Draco soit capable de tout observer dans les moindres détails, il s'agenouilla sur le lit, se penchant lentement en écartant les jambes, affichant la chair ferme et lisse de ses fesse et ce qu'il y avait entre elles, offrant une vision plaisante à Draco.

Draco inhala fortement quand il vit l'huile scintillante couler habilement le long de la vallée exposée entre ces globes de chair, des gouttes échouant sur les boules d'Harry, menaçant de dégouliner sur les draps blancs. Draco avait envie de les lécher, ne serait-ce que pour être en mesure d'obtenir un avant-goût d'Harry.

Son regard dériva vers le doigt huilé qui disparaissait dans l'anneau de chair où la peau était plus foncée. Il bougeait lentement dans et hors du corps d'Harry, bientôt rejoint par les autres doigts, et les mouvements devinent un peu saccadés et instables, et laissant des trainées d'huile sur les fesses… et pendant plusieurs secondes, Draco ne fut pas en mesure d'arracher son regard à la vue.

**« - Tu penses que… tu pourras… tenir le rythme… si nous le faisons comme ça ? » **Demanda Harry, ponctuant chaque groupe de mot avec un sifflement ou un gémissement. Draco était sûr qu'Harry embellissait un peu sa prestation, mais qui s'en souciait ?

Draco se secoua de sa transe quand Harry arrêta, retirant ses doigts et se retournant. Il évita soigneusement de s'asseoir sur le lit, se mettant sur les talons à la place, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

**« - Viens là. » **Dit Harry, la voix étrangement douce. Draco fit un pas vers le lit (c'était tout ce qui l'éloignait d'Harry) et ensuite, surtout un peu quand une main grasse saisit la basse de son érection, relevant le prépuce. Harry déposa un petit baiser affectueux sur le ventre de Draco avant de descendre plus bas jusqu'à atteindre sa destination. Draco gémit quand une bouche chaude engloutit le bout de son sexe et qu'une langue vint taquiner la fente et jouant avec les plis de son gland.

Harry amorça un mouvement de succion tandis que sa main huilée se dirigeait vers l'endroit intime de Draco, le faisant gémir d'abord de plaisir, puis de déception quand ça s'arrêta. Draco n'était pas autorisé à profiter de la sensation exquise d'Harry Potter en train de lui faire une fellation jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le juge suffisamment dur. Puis le brun se redressa et posa une main huilée le long du membre de Draco.

**« - Allonge-toi sur le lit. » **Commanda Harry après l'avoir lâché et Draco avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour s'irriter du ton autoritaire. Il se contenta d'obéir, se sentant maladroit et ignorant. Harry réussit toujours à lui faire oublier l'énorme fossé d'expérience qu'il y avait entre eux et ça revenait dans des moments comme ceux-là. Draco espérait que ce sentiment disparaisse un jour.

Il observa avidement alors qu'Harry s'agenouillait de nouveau, passant une jambe autour de la taille de Draco et l'enfourchant comme lui permettait son ventre. Draco pensait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait pas encore terminé de s'installer. D'abord, il attrapa le membre glissant de Draco avec une main et positionna le bout contre son intimité. Puis lentement, il s'abaissa de lui-même de quelques centimètres.

Draco sentit alors son membre être entouré dans un fourreau chaud, humide et mou. Il ne pensait pas que c'était différent que d'être à l'intérieur d'une femme (sauf que c'était incroyablement serré) et le fait qu'il était à l'intérieur d'Harry était suffisant pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Il réalisa que la position était presque la même que celle qu'Harry avait imposé durant leur première fois à Copenhague, sauf que leurs places étaient inversées. Mais alors, Harry bougea un peu vers l'arrière avec le sexe de Draco toujours en lui alors qu'il bougeait ses jambes pour une position plus confortable.

Il fallut quelques mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la position la plus confortable. Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou si Harry lui faisait subir davantage de torture que cette chaleur serrée autour de son sexe. Il voulait désespérément bouger ses hanches vers le haut, mais il était obligé de se retenir.

Enfin, Harry signala le fait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne position avec un sourire, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Draco. Puis il posa ses mains sur les genoux de Draco pour s'en servir d'appui et commença à bouger.

Draco sentit son membre s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans cette chaleur étroite jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve complètement assit sur ses cuisses.

Harry frissonna de désir. Il se pencha gracieusement en arrière, arquant sensuellement sa colonne vertébrale, la tête penchait en arrière et exposant sa gorge brillante. Draco pouvait se sentir devenir plus dur en lui. Juste cette simple vue était presque suffisante pour le faire venir.

Et puis, Harry commença à bouger, lentement, de haut en bas, son sexe buttant contre l'estomac de Draco. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne de concentration et ses narines étaient dilatées dans une tentative de retenir ses gémissements. Instinctivement, Draco commença à bouger des hanches, imitant les mouvements d'Harry, et imperceptiblement imposant leur rythme.

Ce fut un court moment et long à la fois alors que les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent les siens et que leurs corps continuaient à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à l'achèvement de leur plaisir. Leurs souffles haletant étaient presque en phase. Puis il y eut des gémissements plus audible chaque fois que les hanches d'Harry redescendait sur le sexe de Draco en un rythme de plus en plus frénétique. Puis une des mains du brun se souleva, utilisant l'autre pour se soutenir, et il commença à masturber le blond…

Draco avait toujours pensé que c'était une histoire raconté par d'autre, que ce n'était jamais vraiment arrivé le fait que l'on vienne au même moment. Mais apparemment, soit c'était complètement par hasard, ou soit Harry avait calqué son propre plaisir au sien, parce que ça se passa exactement comme ça. Draco eut juste le temps de prévenir qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme qu'Harry poussa un grognement et resserra ses muscles internes autour du sexe du blond alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements.

Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'un liquide chaud jaillissait de son sexe à l'intérieur du brun alors qu'Harry se libérait contre son ventre en poussant un dernier gémissement de plaisir alors qu'ils vivaient leurs orgasmes individuels ensemble.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco fut seulement en mesure d'entendre sa propre respiration haletante alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'Harry se soulevait, le sexe du blond quittant son intimité suivit par des gouttes de sperme. Alors que Draco ouvrait un œil, il vit Harry tourner la tête dans toutes les directions, sans aucun doute à la recherche d'une serviette.

Draco, dans une humeur anormalement généreuse, attrapa sa baguette et prononça un sortilège nettoyant sur eux deux. Il fut seulement en mesure d'entendre un souffle reconnaissant ressemblant à un « merci » alors qu'il refermait les yeux. Pendant un moment, il écouta les bruits que faisait Harry alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Draco, assez près pour le toucher mais pas trop près pour que se soit inconfortable alors que leurs températures corporelles retombaient et que la sueur séchait sur leurs peaux. Puis ils glissèrent tous deux dans un sommeil lourd.

Draco se réveilla en sentant son estomac grogner environ une heure plus tard. Harry dormait toujours, ayant réussi dans leur sommeil à tirer presque toute la couverture autour de lui et de s'enrouler dans un cocon serré, qui rappelait à Draco qu'il avait aussi froid. Il se savait pas s'il serait capable de pouvoir récupérer un peu de couverture sans réveiller Harry, alors il soupira et décida de se rhabiller. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner de toute façon.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire à part regardé Harry dormir ou penser à des choses futiles, Draco regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un parchemin enroulé sur sa table de nuit. Il se rappela instantanément ce que c'était : le compte rendu de ses coffres que Lawrence lui avait remis la nuit précédente. Enfin maintenant qu'il était marié à Harry, ils devraient inclure le coffre du brun aux siens aussi, mais Draco ne pensait pas que ça importerait. Il déroula le parchemin d'un air absent, pensant que ça serait une légère lecture, mieux que les romans torrides que Madame Weasley avait dans sa bibliothèque.

_**A suivre…**_


	40. Chapitre 40

**Dracolina3** _: Ah, c'est clair qu'Hermione a bien caché son jeu, une vraie petite maline celle-là, lol. Je trouve aussi qu'Harry et Draco sont bien ensemble, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, au final, ils se sont bien trouvés. Pour le compte-rendu, réponse ci-dessous. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 40**

Juste après l'époustouflant moment de sexe dans la matinée et juste avant le déjeuner, Harry et Draco débutèrent leur première journée en tant que jeunes mariés par une dispute. Les Weasley devaient probablement juste secouer la tête ou hausser les épaules et, Draco en était sûr, derrière son dos ils devaient dire que c'était normal. Avec deux fortes personnalités comme celle de Draco et Harry, c'était presque une loi de la nature que leur dispute fasse trembler la terre autour d'eux. Ce qui était plus littéral pour le cas d'Harry que Draco l'aurait voulu. Il avait eu peur que le Terrier s'effondre sur leurs têtes.

Tout avait commencé avec un morceau de parchemin provenant de Gringotts, bien sûr. Après la lecture, Draco avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait dû y avoir une erreur, et que ces stupides gobelins avaient bâclé leur travail maintenant qu'il n'était plus riche et qu'ils lui avaient envoyé le mauvais compte rendu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce compte rendu là soit vrai !

Sauf qu'il était vrai, comme Draco l'avait découvert au cours d'une longue heure passé à genoux dans la cheminée des Weasley à crier contre un gobelin nommé Greenear. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cru ce qu'il lui disait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre les documents relatifs que le successeur de Sirius Black avait hérité de la majorité de ce que Draco considérait comme étant la part de sa mère de la fortune des Black. Draco l'avait menacé avec toute une gamme de sanction en commençant par le fait qu'il viendrait personnellement et qu'il lancerait un sort à tous les gobelins jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui rendent son argent, mais ce fut vain.

Harry était descendu quand il avait entendu les cris et avait tenté d'apaiser Draco. Draco n'avait rien voulu entendre, il voulait juste qu'Harry s'habille immédiatement et transplane avec lui à la banque des sorcier et utiliser son nom et son influence pour arranger l'affaire. Au début, Harry avait dit que Draco avait besoin de se calmer, à cause du bébé et le laisser gérer les choses, mais Draco insistait pour l'accompagner, même après qu'Harry avait, de façon très sournoise, tenté de rappeler à Draco qu'il ne voulait pas être vu par des inconnus pour le moment. Puis, il avait ensuite refusé tout simplement d'aller quelque part, avec ou sans Draco, et refusé de donner une explication. Bientôt, la discussion dégénéra entre violente dispute qui créa même un petit séisme dans la région voisine. Cela prit fin lorsque Madame Weasley, en ayant assez, était venue vers eux et s'était mise à leur crier dessus.

Ce fut effrayant de voir comment sa voix réussit à réduire facilement Harry et Draco au silence.

Enfin, après que le calme soit un tant soit peu revenu, Harry disparut dans la cheminé en partance pour Gringotts et revint à peine une minute plus tard avec un parchemin fraichement signé et tamponné qu'il remit à Draco sans un mot.

Draco pensa que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il vit ce qu'il y avait écrit : ce parchemin était la confirmation de Gringotts sur l'identité du successeur de Sirius Black, son filleul, Harry Potter.

Draco était livide de rage, et les seules choses qu'il le retint de recommencer à crier comme lors de leur précédente dispute fut qu'il était encore assez à cran et que Madame Weasley était debout entre eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux brillants sévèrement. Draco était content qu'elle ne soit pas _sa_ mère.

Elle ordonna à Harry d'aller faire du thé et conduit Draco dans la cuisine, le tentant par le coude et ignorant superbement les protestations de Draco sur la façon dont il était capable de marcher tout seul. Le thé était bon pour ses nerfs toutefois. Il soupçonnait Harry d'avoir mit des herbes médicinale dans le sein parce qu'il reconnut le goût, mais il se ravisa de le lui faire remarquer.

**« - Draco, ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry. » **Commença Madame Weasley après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé. **« - Nous avons tous convenu qu'il serait mieux que tu ne l'apprennes pas jusqu'à ce que vous soyez mariés. Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter inutilement. » **Instantanément, Draco eut une réplique mordante sur le bout de la langue sur la façon dont les Weasleys devraient s'inquiéter de leur propre argent plutôt que du sien, mais il parvint à se retenir.

Ses yeux passèrent d'elle à Harry, qui était dos à eux dans la cuisine. Draco avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter de le rendre plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà et de venir s'asseoir à table. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire cependant, parce que soit Harry pratiquait la Légilimencie ou soit il avait réalisé combien il le gênait, car il vint docilement s'installer aux côtés de Draco. Le blond prit sa tentative de prendre sa main dans la sienne comme des excuses silencieuses.

**« - Je voulais t'en parlais. » **Déclara Harry. **« - J'avais l'intention de le faire quand le bébé sera né. »**

**« - Sturgis a dit qu'il serait mieux si nous attendions pour te le dire, c'est tout. » **Reprit presque instantanément Madame Weasley.

Draco secoua la tête, mais en réalité, sa colère avait (étonnamment) déjà disparue. Cela devait être l'influence de la magie d'Harry, pensa-t-il, parce qu'il avait remarqué que, malgré l'anxiété sur le changement de loi et son mariage, il se sentait plus heureux et moins enclin à se sentir misérable sans raison puisque le lien magique avait été établi.

Ainsi se termina leur première dispute maritale, mais Draco pouvait déjà prévoir que ça ne serait pas la dernière.

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il ressentait après cette dispute était très différent de ce qu'il ressentait quand il se disputait avec Pansy. Des disputes qui survenaient pour des choses égoïstes : elle voulait quelque chose que Draco n'était pas disposé à faire ou l'inverse. Harry d'autre part… Draco savait pourquoi Harry voulait attendre pour lui raconter qu'il avait hérité ce que Draco considérait comme lui revenant de droit qu'après leur mariage : parce que d'ici là, il aurait déjà transféré la totalité de la somme sur leur compte joint. Il voulait seulement protéger Draco en omettant la vérité. N'était-ce pas gentil de sa part ? En fait, maintenant qu'ils _étaient_ mariés, ça signifiait qu'il _avait_ déjà fait le transfert…

L'autre raison était qu'avec Pansy, leurs disputes se terminaient toujours par une rancune survenant des deux côtés tandis qu'avec Harry… seule la présence de Madame Weasley le retenait d'étouffer Draco avec des baisers et lui prodiguer des plaisirs sexuels exquis pour lui faire comprendre combien il était désolé de lui avoir menti. Draco était à peine capable de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle les laisse seuls.

Cependant, même une après-midi de sexe n'était pas suffisante pour faire oublier à Draco le rôle de Podmore. Sa clémence envers Harry ne voulait pas dire que Draco ne comptait pas dire à Podmore ce qu'il pensait de son idée de garder ce secret… s'il avait été là.

Podmore était de plus en plus absent depuis que Draco récupérait du sortilège de son père, certainement pour continuer à violer son interdiction de pratiquer la médecine magique en soignant des Moldus sans valeur. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi parce qu'avec lui, il avait un patient parfaitement adapté pour pouvoir satisfaire son serment d'Hippocrate. Draco était suffisamment intelligent cependant pour ne pas prononcer cet avis à voix haute à Harry ou aux Weasley. L'autre raison de son absence était peut-être dû aussi au fait qu'il cherchait toujours un moyen pour faire sortir un enfant du corps de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'utérus.

L'unique méthode approuvée et testées par les ancêtres du monde Sorcier qui avaient eu recours à une grossesse masculine était de tout simplement ouvrir le ventre du porteur pour sortir l'enfant et le laisser mourir, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Draco. Pas même après que Granger lui ait expliqué qu'il y avait une méthode similaire chez les Moldus qu'ils appelaient une césarienne, ce qui était assez communs et sans danger. Draco n'était pas prêt à mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un fou boucher Moldu, même si les Moldus avaient donné un nom à cette méthode et était pratiqué par des chirurgiens.

Considérant les efforts que Podmore faisait pour Draco, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui pardonner aussi. Draco était un patient qui payait Podmore, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au guérisseur qui prenait le risque de se faire prendre en cherchant ouvertement des sorts médicaux dans les bibliothèques sorcières ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes, même s'il était interdit de pratiquer, et ça devait être suffisant pour obtenir son pardon.

Draco avait également réussi à soudoyer Harry en usant de son influence pour obtenir un compte rendu complet de leurs comptes mutuels à Gringotts cet après-midi même. (Ce n'avait pas vraiment été difficile à obtenir : il avait suffit d'un massage et une fellation). Puis Harry avait dû partir pour de longues heures au Ministère et Draco avait réalisé qu'il devait rester seul avec les Weasley, ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était temps de commencer à chercher une maison pour lui et Harry. Il décida de se lancer dans cette mission dès le lendemain.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un foyer potentiel rapidement, mais apparemment, la chance innée d'Harry s'était étendue à Draco depuis leur mariage. Laurent Weasley, sachant que Draco et Harry étaient à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison, leur parla alors d'un de ses clients Moldu. L'homme avait eu la malchance d'hériter d'une vielle maison dont les deux dernières générations n'avaient eu que des Cracmols. Par conséquent, la maison n'était pas seulement une grande demeure ancienne, mais aussi une demeure empli de magie protectrice de Sang-Pur qui réagissait négativement à la présence d'un Moldu, empêchant ainsi son propriétaire actuel de même y entrer.

Draco ne pensait pas que ce serait très probable qu'il trouve cette maison à son goût, mais après avoir écouté Madame Weasley exprimait sa sympathie sur la situation de Draco avec toute sa famille, il estimait que s'il devait encore passer une seule journée au Terrier, il deviendrait fou. Il avait besoin d'air frais, et à cet instant, il aurait même accepté si Mickey était soudainement arrivé et l'inviter à sortir pour faire du shopping dans le monde Moldu… il avait eu de la chance que se soit son avocat qui se soit manifesté le premier.

En plus de Laurent, il était accompagné de Ginny Weasley, qui avait imposé sa présence avec l'excuse qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec son oncle préféré. Draco ne s'y opposa pas, car le bavardage stupide entre eux deux lui servait de distraction et une occasion pour pratiquer un de ses hobbies préférés : écouter les conversations. Il fut surpris de ne pas être gêner d'apparaitre en public, mais apparemment, l'écoute des problèmes des autres personnes enlevait une partie du poids des siens. Étonnamment, Podmore s'était également joint à eux, contribuant ainsi à la conversation avec sa manière habituelle. Pourtant, l'excursion semblait promettre un changement bien nécessaire de l'environnement.

A première vue, la maison n'avait rien de spécial. C'était un vieux manoir situé à la périphérie d'une petite ville près de Londres, et c'était la dernière maison du quartier. Des ronces grimpaient le long des murs jusqu'au toit et cachaient les briques rouges et le mortier effritait, mais Draco avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas le mortier qui gardait la maison debout, mais la magie. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, cette image pouvait n'être rien de plus qu'une illusion conçu pour tromper les moldus.

Ça ne ressemblait pas au manoir familial de Draco, avec son élégance froide et solide. C'était, en quelque sorte, beaucoup plus confortable, rappelant à Draco le Terrier sauf que c'était quatre fois plus grand et que les murs n'avaient pas de drôle de formes ou de nouvelles pièces rajoutées à l'édifice. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière, imputable à des sorciers et des sorcières qui avaient jadis habités là pendant des siècles. Il y avait aussi un grand jardin avec de grands arbres, dont l'épais feuillage éteignait le toit de la maison et causant une demi-ombre, donnant l'impression que la magie protéger également la maison de la chaleur de l'été et des pluies de l'automne. Les plantes sauvages avaient grandis à cause des années d'abandon et Draco pouvait constater que même s'il employait un jardinier, ça ne ressemblerait en rien aux jardins bien entretenu du manoir Malfoy.

Alors que tout devrait l'en dissuader (ça l'aurait dissuadé s'il avait visité la maison quelques mois auparavant), il voyait les choses avec une lumière différente. Il pensait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre dans une maison dans laquelle il pourrait bouger sans rencontrer personne pendant des joies s'il choisissait de quitter sa chambre sans envoyer d'invitation. Il voyait le jardin comme quelque chose qui allait les protéger du monde extérieur et qui était assez grand pour permettre de jouer au Quidditch.

Les meubles qui étaient vendus avec la maison étaient anciens et sans doute couteux sous les couches de poussières. Mais il semblerait que chaque meuble provenait de différentes époques, étaient de styles, couleurs et matériaux différents. Leur seul point commun était leur âge. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des lègues de l'ancienne famille, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient été achetés en fonction de leur propre charmes sans se soucier de la coordination des uns des autres. Ainsi, dans certaines pièces, la maison évoquait l'atmosphère d'un conte de fées. Mais au lieu d'être révolté par cette horrible décoration intérieure, la première pensée de Draco était qu'il s'agissait d'une maison pour des enfants. C'était ainsi que les livres d'images dépeignaient les maisons sorcières dans les histoires que lui lisait sa mère quand il était petit. Il était tombé sous le charme de la maison au premier coup d'œil.

Il voulait commencer à emménager dans les plus brefs délais. Il avait même complètement oublié qu'il devrait peut-être demander l'avis d'Harry à ce sujet. Il s'en rappela quand il se rendit compte que lors de la conclusion de la vente, il devrait probablement demander à Harry de signer le chèque. Mais même cette pensée ne fut pas en mesure de lui mettre un goût amer dans la bouche. Harry lui avait pratiquement donné la permission d'acheter n'importe quelle maison qu'il lui plairait (même s'il l'avait fait uniquement pour que Draco cesse enfin d'être obsédé par la perte de son nom et le coup que son cousin avait réussi à lui faire).

Comme prévu, Harry n'eut aucune objection pour l'achat de la maison, disant qu'il faisait confiance aux 'goûts raffinés' de Draco. Il écouta le récit animé de Draco sur la construction et l'intérieur, les jardins et même le quartier, Draco semblait intarissable sur le sujet et aurait certainement continuer à parler sur ce qu'il comptait faire au sujet du mobilier et la décoration qu'il prévoyait si Madame Weasley ne les avait pas appelé pour le dîner. Harry ne disait pas grand-chose, émettant juste un petit bruit aux bons endroits, il avait l'air fatigué et un peu dépassé par la soudaine agitation, réalisa Draco. Mais Draco ne s'était pas du tout transformer en Gryffondor pour se sentir coupable de l'état d'Harry qui acquiesçait à tout ce qu'il disait. Il était certain d'avoir prit une bonne décision, même si elle semblait un peu brusque.

Après le dîner, Laurent reparti avec un chèque pour Gringotts avec les signatures d'Harry et Draco dessus, et les instructions pour verser une partie du paiement pour la maison et organiser les inspections habituelles avant qu'ils ne l'achètent complètement. Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient commencer à emménager dans quelques jours. Les restaurations nécessaires ne prendraient pas plus d'une semaine, surtout si Draco parvenait à faire appels aux mêmes sorciers restaurateurs qui étaient venus travaillés au manoir quelques années auparavant. Il pourrait réorganiser les meubles dès que les pièces seraient restaurées, et en quelque sorte il avait de la chance d'avoir les vieux meubles de la maison, car ils n'auraient pas à en acheter des nouveaux. Le seul meuble encore indemne de l'appartement d'Harry était le canapé rouge, et Draco avait même refusé d'envisager la possibilité de le mettre dans sa nouvelle maison.

Pour une raison incompréhensible, quand, durant le dîner, il avait dit à Harry son opinion sur le divan d'une manière plus véhémente que ce que la situation exigeait, il obtint un grand sourire de Madame Weasley et une rougeur embarrassée de Ginny comme réaction. De plus, Harry reçu une grande tape sur l'épaule de la part de Ron suivi par une exclamation : **« - Bien joué, mon pote ! »**

Beaucoup plus tard, Draco était assit dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude qui faisait des merveilles sur son dos douloureux. Il rejouait la scène dans sa tête d'un air absent, essayant d'en comprendre le sens. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors soudainement vers l'explication que lui avait un jour donné Harry, lors d'un matin chez Snape, sur la façon dont il avait prit l'habitude de dormir sur ce canapé et il comprit soudain.

Apparemment, l'objection de Draco pour cette horreur rouge avait en quelque sorte était traduite par une déclaration à demi voilée sur sa volonté de maintenir une vie de famille paisible. A en juger par la réaction de la Belette mâle, il était fort probable que ça ait aussi était traduit comme une promesse de ne pas priver Harry de ses droits conjugaux à cause de la rancune… Draco pouvait seulement espérait que quand Harry entra dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient maintenant et vit la rougeur sur son visage, qu'il en conclut que c'était à cause de l'eau chaude.

* * *

Une quinzaine de jour plus tard, la maison fut officiellement la leur, tous les meubles ayant été enlevés pour être restaurés. Les premiers devaient leur revenir une semaine plus tard et Draco décida qu'il irait immédiatement commencer à les emménager pour rendre la maison habitable dès que possible.

D'abord, il fallut trouver un expert pour être en mesure d'évaluer la collection. Il trouva un antiquaire aux honoraires raisonnable par le biais de Laurent, et bientôt, Draco eut un inventaire exact de tous les biens. La liste contenait la valeur approximative, le style, l'âge, le matériau utilisé, les sortilèges posaient dessus et même la couleur.

Draco parcourut la liste avec une nouvelle énergie et une anticipation joyeuse sur la façon dont il imaginait le résultat final. Dans sa tête, il avait soigneusement tissé un plan pour trouver le bon emplacement de chaque meuble dans chaque petite (et pas si petite) pièce. Il pensait qu'Harry saurait apprécier ses efforts, et il voulait lui montrer qu'il était capable de leur fabriquer un foyer avec un budget moindre que ce qu'il avait utilisé jadis pour le Manoir Malfoy. Draco était sûr qu'il serait en mesure d'emménager tout ses meubles originaux avec bon goût sans avoir à en acheter de nouveaux.

Cependant, avant même qu'il ait parcouru la moitié de la liste, son empressement commença à se transformé en confusion alors qu'il prenait connaissance des nombreux styles et couleurs et matériaux. Au trois quart de la liste, il fut en proie à un léger désespoir, et quand il eut finalement terminé de feuilleté l'inventaire, il recommença pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas deux objets identiques, même superficiellement dessus. Oh non ! Il avait dû s'attirer la poisse quand il avait comparé la maison au Terrier ! Pensa-t-il, mortifié.

**« - Harry ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé acheter cette maison ? » **Se plaignit Draco pendant le dîner après une journée stressante à essayer de penser à un moyen d'organiser les meubles sans que se soit affreusement diversifié et insipide.

**« - Parce que tu le voulais ? » **Harry le regarda avec confusion. **« - Quel est le problème avec elle ? » **Demanda-t-il, puis il regarda les personnes autour d'eux pour avoir une explication quand Draco resta silencieux, mais les Weasley haussèrent juste les épaules, tout aussi désemparés. **« - Très bien. » **Harry se trouva vers Draco quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint. **« - Demain c'est samedi. Pourquoi ne pas aller là-bas et tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'aime plus la maison tout d'un coup. »**

Le lendemain matin, Draco insista pour qu'ils y aillent seulement tous les deux. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres soient témoins de son échec. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi Ginny ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, mais ils cédèrent finalement face à l'insistance de Draco.

Les meubles étaient déjà là et dans leurs états restaurés, la diversité des couleurs n'en était que plus flagrante que quand ils étaient usés et couverts de poussières. Draco fit un demi-cercle avec son bras, racontant à Harry le problème qu'il avait rencontré.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, apparemment un peu intimidé. Puis il déglutit et se tourna vers Draco.

**« - Et bien, tu as dis que cette maison était parfaite pour qu'un enfant y grandisse. » **Déclara-t-il, essayant d'atténuer la gravité de la situation, mais Draco sentait qu'il voulait juste restait poli.

**« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de transformer la maison en une énorme salle de jeu, cependant. » **Gronda Draco.

**« - Non ? » **Harry promena son regard sur la catastrophe qui les entourait et Draco remarquait qu'il avait un air un peu soulagé. Essayait-il d'insulter son goût, se demanda Draco avec un froncement de sourcil, ou avait-il vraiment pensé que Draco voulait que l'intérieur de leur maison ressemble à un cirque ambulant ?

**« - Alors que faire si nous avons juste ça ? » **Demanda Harry puis il agita sa baguette vers le divan le plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa couleur changea pour correspondre à celle de la chaise à côté.

Draco en fut consterné.

**« - Arrête ! Arrête, Potter ! » **S'écria-t-il en saisissant la baguette d'Harry et le forçant à la détourner des meubles. **« - Que penses-tu faire ? » **Le gronda-t-il. **« - Ce sont des pièces antiques. Tu ne peux pas simplement les abimer avec… avec un vulgaire sortilège amateur de Coloration ! »**

**« - Je n'ai rien abimé du tout ! » **Protesta Harry, puis il s'assit sur le divan en question, sautillant un peu dessus pour en tester le confort. **« - Il n'a pas l'air abimé. »**

Heureusement, Harry avait raison. Le meuble ne fut pas détérioré par le sortilège si ce n'est que ce fut seulement temporaire et la couleur du divan commencé déjà à revenir à celle d'origine grâce au sortilège de Préservation qu'il y avait dessus. Draco leva les yeux mais il ne pouvait rester fâché contre Harry.

**« - Tu es juste le plus grand enfant de tous ! » **Marmonna-t-il en essayant d'empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en un sourire alors qu'il observait le brun en train de rebondir sur le canapé.

**« - Mais je suis rapide. » **Rétorqua Harry en le regardant avec une innocence enfantine, puis il fit signe à Draco de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Draco secoua la tête mais, alors qu'il prenait conscience de la douleur dans ses jambes et son dos, il accepta l'invitation et s'assit avec un soupir soulagé.

**« - Tu peux acheter de nouveaux meubles, tu sais ? » **Lui dit alors Harry alors qu'il lui frottait doucement le bas du dos.

**« - Mais c'est un gaspillage d'argent ! » **Se plaignit Draco, mais il était conscient que ça sonnait ridiculement. Il était vrai que la fortune des Black n'égalait pas celle des Malfoy, mais ils avaient une somme plus que suffisante à leur disposition. **« - Et je fais quoi avec ça ? » **Fit-il en désignant les meubles rassemblaient dans un coin.

**« - Que dirais-tu de vendre ceux que tu n'aimes pas et d'utiliser l'argent pour en acheter des nouveaux qui iront avec ceux que tu garderas ? » **Suggéra Harry.

**« - Vendre ? Pour utiliser l'argent ? » **Draco fut dérouté pendant une seconde. C'était un concept entièrement nouveau pour lui. Son père n'avait jamais vendu le moindre objet magique, et même ceux qui étaient trop dangereux pour être possédés. Mais vendre quelque chose pour de l'argent… ?

Harry sembla un peu surpris quand soudain, Draco se retourna et jeta ses bras autour de son cou avec une exubérance nouvelle, en criant : **« - Tu es un génie ! » **Avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au brun.

Draco eut conscience qu'ils s'étaient un peu emporté quand il sentit la main d'Harry passer sous ses vêtements pour aller se poser sur son membre, mais cela lui sembla pas important face à l'euphorie du moment. Dans la seconde qui suit, Harry le poussa à se retourner pour faire face à l'accoudoir du canapé alors qu'il soulevait les robes de Draco et lui retirer son slip. Le souffle de Draco se coupa quand il sentit l'air froid contre sa peau nue, mais les paumes d'Harry se posèrent sur ses fesses et se fut assez pour lui faire oublier le froid.

Il entendit Harry abaisser la fermeture éclair de son jean. Puis, quelques sons rapides suivirent et Draco sut qu'Harry se masturbait lui-même. Il enfonça son dos dans les cuisses d'Harry, sentant la rugosité du pantalon d'Harry, mais il s'en ficha alors qu'il sentait le membre de chair glissait contre sa peau et l'enduire de pré-sperme.

Draco essaya d'obtenir plus de contact, mais les paumes d'Harry contre ses fesses l'arrêtèrent. Draco était sur le point de gémir de déception, mais soudain, il y eut ce fourmillement, sentant quelque chose de glissant et humide se frotter contre son intimité, causant une vague brûlante de désir dans sa colonne vertébrale et dans son bas-ventre et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rouler des hanches en arrière.

**« - Draco… » **Harry gémit son nom et Draco eut la satisfaction de voir que ça sonnait exactement comme à bout de souffle et désespéré comme il se sentait lui-même, avec Harry si proche mais pas assez près.

**« - Puis-je ? »**

**« - A ton avis ? » **Siffla Draco en réponse, alors qu'il continuait à se frotter désespérément contre l'aine d'Harry, sentit les poils rugueux contre sa peau sensible. Harry gémit et se pencha sur lui alors qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon et sous-vêtements jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses nues se pressent contre celles de Draco. Un de ses doigts caressa l'intimité de Draco et pénétra doucement à l'intérieur.

Draco s'habitua à la sensation du doigt d'Harry en lui avec une rapidité qui causait toujours des commentaires chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas encore était plus loin que ça parce qu'Harry avait peur de faire mal à l'enfant mais ses doutes s'étaient allégés par les plaisanteries de Draco comme quoi il n'était pas si long que ça ou les paroles rassurante de Podmore comme quoi ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter s'ils étaient prudents.

Noyé par les sensations du touché intime d'Harry en lui, Draco ne fit pas attention aux mots qui résonnèrent légèrement dans la pièce en un son gutturaux. Il était évident cependant qu'Harry ne lui parlait pas alors qu'il sentit un gel froid recouvrir sa peau et que les doigts en lui glissaient plus facilement.

Les minutes suivantes furent emplit par les supplications de Draco de mettre 'autre chose' en lui mélangé aux protestations d'Harry comme quoi il devait le préparer correctement s'il ne voulait pas le blesser. A ce point, Draco s'en fichait s'il était blessé dans le processus. Il ne put le dire à voix haute parce que l'instant suivant, il sentit une douleur aiguë sur son épaule.

**« - Aïe ! » **Glapit Draco. **« - Es-ce que tu viens de me mordre ? »**

Mais alors, la fin de sa phrase se transforma en un gémissement alors qu'Harry bougeait ses doigts en lui tout en suçant la morsure qu'il venait de lui infliger et rendant la peau de son épaule particulièrement sensible aux rudes caresses de sa langue. Draco pensait avec frustration qu'Harry était en train de le punir pour son impatience, non seulement avec la morsure mais aussi en évitant soigneusement de toucher sa prostate avec ses doigts, et Draco n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter d'être complètement la merci d'Harry.

Au moment où Harry décida finalement que Draco était prêt, Draco ne fut pas en mesure d'exprimer son approbation par autre chose qu'un gémissement. Et puis, enfin, enfin, il sentit le sexe d'Harry appuyait doucement contre son intimité et commençait à le pénétrer, glissant en lui avec une lenteur torturante. C'était la pire des tortures combinées au meilleur traitement.

L'abdomen d'Harry toucha la peau de Draco et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Draco puisse sentir chaque millimètre carré de sa peau dans son dos. Il relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu et se contracta involontairement autour du membre en lui, faisant gémir Harry. Puis il boucha ses hanches, se fichant si Harry ressentait à nouveau le besoin de le punir pour son impatience de nouveau, désespéré de le sentir bouger.

Harry commença à bouger, ayant apparemment toujours les avertissements de Podmore en tête parce que son rythme était tout sauf dur et rapide. Non pas que Draco aurait aimé que se soit dur et rapide. Le sentiment d'avoir Harry en lui était encore nouveau et le brun était incroyablement énorme, comme si son corps était sur le point de se diviser en deux si Harry faisait un geste brusque. Ces mouvements lents accumulaient cependant des sensations en lui, au point qu'il ne fut bientôt plus en mesure de penser avec lucidité.

Draco sentit une de mains d'Harry quitter sa hanche et se faufiler autour de sa taille pour aller se poser sur son érection. L'autre vint le tenir au niveau de l'épaule, comme si Harry avait besoin de se tenir ancré dans la réalité pour ne pas être en mesure d'oublier toute retenue. Son pouce dessinait de léger cercle sur la peau fragilisé de Draco, là où il lui avait fait un suçon et qui deviendrait certainement plus tard un bel hématome, mais maintenant, c'était juste une sensation parfaite qui s'alliait avec la sensation des mouvements d'Harry en lui.

Et le rythme ne changea jamais.

Draco ne savait pas s'il tuerait Harry ou ne lui pardonnerait jamais de le maintenir au bord de la jouissance si longtemps. Sa respiration était devenue si haletante que ça faisait mal à ses propres oreilles, et tout son corps tremblait. La douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale était noyée par les fourmillements de plaisir qui brûlaient son bas-ventre alors qu'Harry continuait de bouger langoureusement en lui. Draco en était arrivé à contracter les muscles internes de son corps pour augmenter les sensations qu'il le faisait inconsciemment à présent vu que son corps semblait avoir était prit en charge par ses muscles et ses nerfs. La main d'Harry sur son sexe bougeait lentement en rythme avec ses va-et-vient mais Harry ne le laissait pas venir. Chaque fois que Draco était sur le point de jouir, le brun resserrait ses doigts à la base de son sexe et lui refusait la libération.

Draco perdait pied après avoir ressentit l'intensité de plusieurs orgasme amortis, son corps tremblait de désir refoulé et son sexe lui faisait mal. Il pensait que si Harry n'avait pas utilisé de lubrifiant, il aurait ressentit des échauffements irritant au niveau de son anus. Il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience que les mouvements d'Harry avaient accélérés. Il ne se rendit compte que quand un coup de rein du brun en lui le poussa brusquement en avant sur ses coudes. Il reconnut le grognement familier d'Harry quand il était sur le point de jouir et les mouvements sur son sexe étaient devenus rapides et irréguliers.

Draco fut presque prit par surprise par son propre orgasme et il se libéra avec une force suffisante pour éteindre un incendie de forêt, inondant ses sens avec une énergie liquide et court-circuitant son esprit.

Harry sortit de Draco et s'affala sur le canapé, attirant le corps souple de Draco avec lui. Ils avaient encore la respiration difficile, leurs peaux étaient rouges et chaudes et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un sortilège de nettoyage, ainsi que le canapé, mais Draco s'en fichait à cet instant précis.

**« - Je crois que j'aime ce canapé. » **Déclara alors Harry, tapotant le coussin à côté de sa cuisse. **« - Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec le reste, mais gardons celui-ci. »**

**« - Mm hm. » **Acquiesça Draco, n'ayant pas vraiment toute sa tête pour protester. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry avec l'intention de reprendre son souffle.

Quelques temps plus tard, Draco fut réveillé par Harry qui murmurait à son oreille et déposait des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, et il souhaita bientôt ne pas avoir été réveillé. Son corps protesta douloureusement quand il bougea les jambes et la douleur de son dos le tua presque. Un de ses bras était engourdi et il y avait une viscosité inconfortable à l'endroit où il se redressa et ses sous-vêtements étaient autour de ses chevilles. L'odeur du sexe et de la sueur planait dans la maison et Draco prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait et à quel point c'était indigne et comment ça aurait été embarrassant si quelqu'un était arrivé et les auraient surpris à ce moment-là.

Heureusement, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient décidés d'acheter la maison était les vastes sortilèges de protections qui étaient pratiquement intégrés dans les fondations même. Ainsi, il aurait été impossible qu'une telle situation arrive car personne ne pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur sans leur approbation.

* * *

A la fin du mois d'avril, la maison était prête pour qu'ils puissent y emménager, Draco ayant vendu environ les deux tiers des vieux meubles pour les remplacer par des nouveaux. Ceux qui ne cadraient pas dans le décor mais qu'il aimait trop pour s'en débarrasser étaient soit placé dans l'une des chambres du troisième étage soit réduit et conservés pour plus tard quand son fils serait assez vieux pour que sa chambre soit emménagé avec.

Au stade avancé de sa grossesse, Draco ressentait son poids supplémentaire dans chacun de ses os, il se réveillait presque tous les matins avec une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos, ses jambes étaient faibles et ses chevilles constamment enflées. Harry essayait de revenir à la maison à l'heure des repas pour manger avec Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours se libérer. C'est pourquoi, sous l'insistance de Draco, il céda finalement et avec l'aide de Granger, trouva et embaucha un elfe de maison parmi les milliers qui travaillaient toujours au ministère.

Quand Draco l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait exigé qu'il soit remplacé, mais Granger, qui maintenant que son emploi de Ministre n'était plus sa priorité, était devenue la sainte patronne de toutes les créatures qui en avaient besoin avait tenu tête à Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte à contrecœur de garder ce fichu elfe. Prétendument, elle avait également insisté sur le fait qu'il aurait été difficile de trouver une autre maison pour cet elfe car il voulait se faire payer avec de l'argent moldu uniquement transféré sur un compte électronique qu'il avait dans une banque moldu, et certainement pas à cause du code vestimentaire bizarre de cet elfe, comme Draco le pensait.

Quand il avait demandé à l'elfe les raisons de ses conditions étranges, il avait obtenu comme réponse qu'il avait besoin d'un compte pour acheter des vêtements sur un catalogue sur Internet. La première pensée de Draco était que 'Internet' devait être une entreprise Moldue qui fabriquait des bas résille, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en demander plus à Granger sur ce sujet. Pas après le discours incessant qu'il avait obtenu d'elle parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le sexe de la créature au premier coup d'œil et qu'il faisait allusion à lui… seulement par un pronom neutre. Au moins, sa… _sa _cuisine était irréprochable, il savait comment faire un bain minéral relaxant et il avait de l'expérience pour prendre soin des enfants. En échange, pensa Draco, il pouvait bien ignorer l'étrange fascination qu'il avait pour le plumeau.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent son emménagement dans la maison, Draco se sentait moins en moins enclin à quitter son confortable foyer. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin étant donné que Podmore vivait pratiquement avec eux dans une chambre aux meubles dépareillés (vengeance terrible de Draco pour avoir proposé la solution de lui cacher la vérité à propos de ses comptes). Il y avait un Weasley qui lui rendait visite presque chaque jour et Pinky venait fréquemment à la maison aussi. Elle s'entendait remarquablement bien avec l'elfe de maison (même si elle insistait toujours pour l'appeler 'Stitch' mais au moins elle ne voulait pas lui tirer dessus). Elle avait sa propre chambre encombrée de jouets magiques. Draco sentait que c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour rattraper son horrible éducation moldue. Son jouet préféré était le balai pour enfant, mais Draco ne lui permettait pas de voler quand il n'y avait pas une autre personne avec lui dans la maison pour la rattraper si elle tombait.

Draco se faisait livrer la Gazette chaque matin, mais il n'avait aucune réelle envie de lire les ramassis d'idioties sur sa vie conjugale avec Harry. Ainsi, il rata complètement l'effervescence de l'élection du nouveau Ministre, en fait, il avait complètement oublié au point qu'il n'était même pas allé voter. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, lorsque Ginny le contacta par Cheminette avec enthousiasme et brandissant la première page de la Gazette où se trouvait la photo d'un sorcier très mal habillé avec une barbe rivalisant avec celle d'Albus Dumbledore, qu'il n'eut pas envie de croire que cet article parlait du nouveau Ministre et non d'une nouvelle tournée nostalgique des Bizarres Sisters. En fait, il n'aurait pas été si loin de la vérité parce que les gros titres disaient : 'Myron Wagtail, le Ministre qui chante'.

Il y avait un petit nombre de personne qui voulaient que Granger reprenne son poste de Ministre, mais elle avait poliment refusé. Quand elle avait été interrogé sur ses nouvelles intentions, elle avait déclaré qu'elle comptait consacrer sa vie aux trois choses qui étaient les plus importantes pour elle : sa famille, son mouvement pour la protection des elfes de maison (qui n'avait pas encore de nom parce qu'Harry avait expliqué à Draco que son sigle préféré était déjà utilisé par un promoteur de sport Moldu ce qui n'avait pas été au goût de Granger), et de la recherche (en tant que partenaire de recherche de Severus Snape de toute les personnes). Bien que Draco ait le soupçon que ce dernier point était seulement une tentative de réconciliation avec le Maitre de Potion plutôt qu'un intérêt réel pour son travail de Potion.

Snape était venu lui rendre visite une seule fois et durant un très court laps de temps. Il avait tardivement félicité Draco pour son mariage, mais lui avait dit de ne pas se faire d'illusion sur son geste, il n'approuvait toujours pas le choix de son conjoint. Draco avait résisté à l'envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix parce que Snape lui avait apporté une potion contre les vergetures comme cadeau de mariage. La visite fut écourtée par l'arrivée d'Harry, Snape échangea les injures routinières avec lui puis disparut dans la cheminée après un bref au revoir.

Comme Draco le découvrit un peu plus tard grâce à la petite carte accrochée à la fiole, la vraie raison de la visite de Snape était pour les mettre en garde contre Cyrus. Pas que cela était bien nécessaire. S'il y avait quelque chose en quoi Draco était sûr à cent pour cent, c'était que Cyrus avait dû élaborer un plan contre son enfant et lui. Son silence était trop inhabituel pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Cet avertissement avait déclenché une sonnette d'alarme dans la tête d'Harry cependant, parce qu'il insista pour que Draco ne quitte plus la maison. Il alla même jusqu'à emprunter des livres à Granger et mettre en place des sortilèges de protection supplémentaire qui détectait si quoi que se soit de magique était transporté dans la maison qui n'avait pas déjà était là. Plus tard, il fallut faire des ajustements pour quand Pinky emmenait son balai, ou les baguettes de Podmore et des Weasley, il montra alors à Draco comment faire pour qu'il soit en mesure de répéter la procédure si nécessaire. Harry mit en place un système de communication entre eux deux, ayant acheté deux miroirs connecté l'un à l'autre, ce que Draco avait d'abord prit pour un simple objet esthétique et avait presque faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand le visage d'Harry était apparu sous ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de se percer un bouton. Il dut promettre de ne jamais faire _ça_ de nouveau.

Pour finir, Harry ramena deux vieux portraits de Gilderoy Lockhart et insista pour que Draco accroche l'un d'eux dans la maison tandis que le second serait placé dans le bureau d'Harry au Ministère. Harry expliqua à Draco qu'il avait l'intension de les utiliser comme un système d'alerte supplémentaire et d'une connexion entre la maison et le bureau d'Harry. Après deux jours de querelles constantes avec le portrait sur l'importance de se friser les cheveux ou utiliser une lotion pour la peau à base d'aloès vera et non de beurre de karité, Draco fut au bord de la crise de nerf et décida finalement d'accrocher le tableau dans la chambre de Pinky. A défaut de son utilisation première, Lockhart était vraiment utile pour l'aider à s'endormir dans un délai raisonnable en lui racontant un de ses milliers actes héroïques.

Après tout ça, la maison devint bientôt encore plus protégée que le Manoir Malfoy et Draco put dormir paisiblement la nuit. Pas même un gâteau d'anniversaire enchanté pour faire de la musique ne pouvait pénétrer dans la maison sans passer inaperçu, ni un de ses épouvantable produits Weasley qu'Harry aimait acheter pour Pinky dans le dos de Draco car il savait que le blond désapprouvait.

Un autre mois se termina sans aucune difficulté réelle, et Draco commençait à espérer que les dernières semaines de sa grossesse suivrait également le même schéma. Il était rassuré quant au fait que Cyrus ne pourrait pas l'atteindre tant qu'il resterait dans la maison et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer cette habitude, au moins jusqu'à ce que son fils naisse.

Peut-être qu'Harry et lui étaient devenu trop complaisant. Le problème survint quand même, dans une direction vers laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas que Cyrus attaque : des employés du Ministère perquisitionnèrent la rue moldu dans laquelle Podmore avait son soi-disant salon de tatouage moldu. Ils n'avaient pas eu de problème pour détecter la magie utilisée dans l'arrière-salle dissimulé et Podmore fut arrêté pour avoir pratiquer de la magie guérisseuse sans autorisation et rupture du Code international du secret. Draco ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre par l'une des sources anonymes d'Harry que les employés du Ministère avait reçu l'information d'un Auror avec un drôle d'accent allemand.

_**A suivre…**_


	41. Chapitre 41

**Titre:** The Basket Case

**Auteur :** Stray

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** PP x DM HP x DM

**Disclaimer :** Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. L'histoire en elle-même appartient à Stray, il n'y a que la traduction qui soit de moi.

**The Basket Case**

**Chapitre 41**

**« - Je veux venir avec toi ! » **Exigea Draco, serrant le bras d'Harry pour l'empêcher de transplaner sans lui. Il était conscient qu'il avait l'air légèrement hystérique, mais il sentait qu'il avait tout lieu de l'être. **« - Si je viens avec toi, ils verront bien que je ne peux pas attendre six mois jusqu'à ce qu'ils libèrent Podmore. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant. »**

**« - Chut ! Draco, tout ira bien. » **Harry essaya de desserrer les doigts de Draco de son bras, sans grand succès. **« - Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de quitter la maison. De tout ce que nous savons, ton imbécile de cousin attend exactement ça. » **Harry leva les yeux, agacé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un sain d'esprit irait aussi loin pour essayer de se débarrasser de la concurrence de son héritier. Mais quand Draco l'a épousé, il l'avait accepté avec tous ses défauts, alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la naïveté d'Harry était charmante la plupart du temps (plutôt que gênante) mais Draco combattait très dur pour le sortir de son délire d'un monde dans lequel les gens étaient tous foncièrement bons.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. » **Et quand Harry dit ça, les yeux brillants de détermination et l'air autour de lui crépitant de magie, Draco le crut complètement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui pouvait dire 'non' à lui ou à son nom quand Harry irradiait de magie.

Donc en fin de compte, Draco laissa Harry partir, le regardant entrer dans la cheminée. Les flammes éclatèrent avec une couleur verte durant une seconde, semblant le dévorer puis il se retrouva seul.

Draco s'écroula avec lassitude sur le canapé (et non _le_ canapé qu'il avait mit dans la bibliothèque) et ferma les yeux. Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Podmore avait été arrêté et le Ministère n'avait pas montré la moindre intention de cédé à la demande de libération d'Harry. Cyrus devait les avoir soudoyé avec beaucoup d'argent pour qu'ils ne se soucient pas de la colère du héros du monde sorcier. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que Draco ait encore deux semaine avant qu'il doive accoucher.

Le Ministère avait promis d'envoyer à Harry une sage-femme dès que le travail commencerait, mais même si Draco avait confiance en elle, quelle garantie avait-il qu'elle saurait quoi faire pour faire naitre l'enfant d'un homme ? St Mangouste gérait toute l'affaire avec un désintérêt remarquable, comme si c'était une intervention de routine. Ils avaient informé Draco qui ils allaient envoyer, il ou elle serait compétente avec un scalpel et des sorts pour soigner les entailles profondes et pour empêcher la perte de sang. Cela n'avait pas vraiment facilité l'esprit de Draco, merci bien. Rien que la pensée qu'il n'aurait que le recours de se faire massacrer comme un Moldu causa à Draco une douleur dans son ventre et d'une telle intensité qu'elle ne sortit pas de son imagination.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, et une seconde plus tard, il fut secoué par une nouvelle douleur. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une bouteille moldue se trouvant sur la table basse, rempli d'un épais liquide rose. Draco n'était pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée que c'était apparemment pour qu'il la boive.

C'était la bouteille qu'Harry avait été allé chercher au cabinet de Podmore le lendemain de l'arrestation du guérisseur et il avait dit à Draco qu'il devrait la prendre dès qu'il sentirait des douleurs répétitives au niveau de ses muscles abdominaux. Draco avait roulé des yeux en lisant la note du guérisseur, Podmore avait-il vraiment pensé qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un accouchement ? Draco avait étudié tout ce qui avait lien à ça dès qu'il avait prit la décision de tomber enceinte. Mais même s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, lors de son séjour au Terrier, Madame Weasley avait pensé qu'il devait être bien préparé, donc il avait dû rester assit avec elle alors qu'elle lui racontait en détail _chacune_ de ses grossesses.

Alors Draco était assez familier avec le concept d'une contraction, merci bien. Il avait compris qu'il aurait de violentes douleurs pour le prévenir de l'accouchement. Mais était-ce bien ce genre de douleur ? Ou imaginait-il simplement les choses ?

Il souhaitait ardemment que ce n'était pas encore le moment, mais une heure plus tard, la crispation et la douleur était revenue avec une force renouvelée, et avec le temps, la potion moldu rose semblait de moins en moins repoussante. Lorsqu'une très violente contraction le prit (et là, Draco était suffisamment sûr que le travail avait commencé) et dès que la douleur reflua assez pour qu'il puisse se lever du canapé, il attrapa la bouteille, lutta pour ouvrir le 'bouchon' et avala son contenu. Ce ne fut que quelques gorgées et le goût était révoltant. C'était comme la friandise préféré de Pinky que Draco avait déjà essayé.

Draco s'assit sur le canapé et espéra que ça serait vraiment efficace, parce qu'il ne sentait pas beaucoup de changement, même plusieurs minutes après l'avoir bu. Il espérait _surtout_ que ça serait efficace au point de reporter le travail à un moment plus opportun quand Podmore serait à ses côtés de nouveau. Mais la seule indication lui disant que c'était bien une vraie potion était l'arrière-goût métallique dans sa bouche et l'éclat rose dans la bouteille.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit insistant venant de quelque part dans la maison, comme le tintement d'une cloche sauf que c'était beaucoup plus symétrique et la résonnance plus mystérieuse. Draco tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, regardant le plafond et essayant de comprendre d'où ça venait, sa baguette était déjà dans sa main et prête à se débarrasser de la chose qui produisait ce son irritant et un peu terrifiant.

L'instant d'après, Draco entendit des bruits de pas, mais ce fut juste ce fichu elfe de maison qui entrait dans la pièce.

**« - Maitre, il y a des gens qui attendent à l'extérieur. » **Déclara la créature avec sa voix perçante et agaçante. Draco était certain qu'il prenait des leçons avec Lockhart juste pour l'irriter davantage. A présent, il n'avait plus le moindre scrupule à ne faire mention de lui que par des pronoms, l'elfe semblait avoir jugé cela approprié pour lui.

**« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-les entrer. » **Ordonna Draco, se demandant qui cela pouvait être.

Jamais personne n'était venu lui rendre visite par la porte auparavant depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. Les Weasley et Podmore utilisaient toujours la Cheminette, mais Harry avait dû la bloquer après son départ. Tardivement, Draco pensa que ça pourrait être quelqu'un qui n'avait pas accès à leur Cheminette, même si elle n'était pas protégée, et il se leva donc avec difficulté parce qu'il n'était pas disposé à lâcher sa baguette et se déplaça lourdement pour se tenir derrière la porte d'entrée.

En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit l'elfe de maison se dirigeait vers le portail en fer forgé, ayant l'air d'un scarabée avec des antennes blanches avec ses vêtements ridicules (aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour un costume de servante française avec la coiffe assortie) sauf que le tout était fait dans un étrange tissu moldu noir et brillant. Au moins cette fois, il avait abandonné les chaines.

L'elfe semblait avoir jugé les invités inoffensifs car il ouvrit le portail en grand pour les laisser entrer. Draco vit alors un énorme moldu avec des vêtements formels (un costume, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête ressemblait étrangement à celle de son nouvel elfe). Bientôt, il remarqua qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient : une femme aux proportions presque identiques à l'homme, un homme plus fin et une silhouette plus petite portant un tee-shirt ressemblant un peu à un maillot de football américain qui ressemblait étrangement à… Pinky.

L'instant d'après, une torpille humaine jaillit d'entre les jambes du gros homme pour se précipiter vers la porte et pénétra à vitesse folle dans la maison, hurlant 'oncle Harry' et 'oncle Draco' à tout va.

Draco sourit et sortit de derrière la porte, mais Draco n'était pas négligent au point de laisser la petite fille lui sauter dessus, il permettait juste à Pinky de tourner autour de lui comme un joueur sur son balai volant à basse altitude autour d'un paratonnerre inattendus.

Au moment où Draco en termina avec son salut enthousiasme, les autres personnes atteignirent la porte, tous deux gardant un œil méfiant sur l'elfe de maison tout le temps mais ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder d'un air fasciné autour d'eux. Si l'homme avait eu un appareil photo autour du cou, il aurait pu passer pour un touriste. Oh non, il _avait_ un appareil photo, réalisa Draco juste avant qu'un flash lumineux ne l'aveugle quelques secondes.

A cause de cette désorientation temporaire, Draco réagit plus lentement à la présence des 'invités' et avant qu'il n'ait pu demander ce qu'ils voulaient, l'homme qui avait la même corpulence qu'un joueur de rugby le devança.

**« - Je suis à la recherche de mon monstre de cousin. » **Dit-il à Draco d'un ton bourru.

Draco reconnut aussitôt la voix. Bien sûr, c'était les gens qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Harry quand il était venu le voir dans son ancien appartement : les parents de Pinky. Comment avait-il pu réussir à les oublier, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils étaient après tout assez distinctifs. Mais le fait est qu'il ne leur avait jamais fait face personnellement, vu qu'Harry avait toujours été présent à la maison pour accueillir Pinky ou il allait la chercher lui-même. Draco n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui était la troisième personne, cependant.

**« - Etes-vous sourd ? Oh, vous devez être un monstre, aussi. Est-que. Vous. Comprendre. Langage. Que. Je. Parle ? Je. Cherche. Potter ! » **Articula lentement Dursley près du visage de Draco, ce qui fit violemment tressaillir le blond et qui le rendit muet de stupeur.

**« - Ce que c'est grossier. » **Remarqua la femme avec une grimace. **« - Vous pourriez au moins nous laisser entrer. »**

Draco fut intérieurement d'accord avec elle-même si le ton qu'elle avait employé avec lui était déplaisant. Ils n'avaient pas de voisins sorciers, mais il n'était pas rare que certains moldus soient en mesure de voir à travers les sortilèges d'illusions, et Draco ne voulait pas que les commérages sur eux ne fusent à cause des gens qui venaient les voir. Alors il regarda furtivement autour, puis fit un pas en arrière de la porte.

**« - Dépêchez-vous et entrez. » **Leur dit-il. **« - Je ne veux pas que les voisins vous voient. »**

Il fut légèrement convaincu d'avoir apparemment réussi à les insulter avec cette remarque.

Une fois que l'elfe de maison eut refermé la porte et disparut (Draco avait d'ailleurs était bien amusé de ça parce que ses invités en surpoids avaient sursauté avec un effroi mal dissimulé), Draco les avait conduit jusqu'au salon. Pinky était déjà à l'intérieur, occupé à courir un peu partout et harceler l'elfe de maison pour avoir des bonbons.

**« - Agador ! » **Cria Draco en direction de la créature et non pas parce que l'elfe de maison avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais parce que la douleur commençait à revenir et cette fois tout son corps frissonnait à l'attente de cette contraction. **« - Apporte un peu de thé pour nos invités et du cacao pour Pinky. » **Dit-il, essayant de masquer la panique dans sa voix. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que la potion ne marchait pas, se dit-il. Elle pouvait avoir un effet retard, comme de nombreuses potions, et d'ailleurs, cette contraction semblait plus douce que les autres.

**« - Comme vous voudrez, très cher, vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous et ce doux enfant ! » **Déclara la créature, ajustant son uniforme et sa coiffe qu'il portait d'habitude le mardi, et disparut de la pièce pour revenir une demi-minute plus tard avec tout ce que Draco avait demandé en plus d'un assortiment de biscuit soigneusement disposé sur une petite assiette. Cette caractéristique de la créature qui était apparemment capable de lire l'esprit de Draco et lui apportait ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ait à le demander, était la plus grande force de persuasion de Draco de fermer les yeux sur ses bizarreries.

**« - Alors, que voulez-vous à Harry ? » **Demanda Draco, essayant d'être poli envers ces… moldus, dans une tentative d'oublier la douleur.

**« - Qui êtes-vous ? » **Demanda Dursley au lieu de répondre à sa question, ce qui fit penser à Draco qu'il était incroyablement grossier. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Les yeux de Dursley et de sa femme regardaient constamment autour d'eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose les attaque, ce qui lui rappela qu'Harry avait dit que ces personnes considérait que tout ce qui avait trait à la magie était dangereux pour eux, et Draco décida de tuer le temps jusqu'au retour d'Harry en se divertissant à leurs dépends.

**« - Je suis le mari d'Harry et la mère de son futur enfant. » **Répondit Draco avec un sourire aimable aux lèvres, tapotant son ventre rebondi et se saisit d'une tasse.

**« - Potter va… » **Bégaya le cousin d'Harry, les yeux écarquillés et légèrement craintifs alors qu'il les posait sur le ventre de Draco. Sa femme serrait fortement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

**« - C'est exact. » **Déclara Draco alors que son sourire s'élargissait. **« - Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? »**

Après un geste de Draco, ses invités prirent chacun une tasse, mais il était évident que les Dursley ne lui voulait aucun mal et ne représentaient d'ailleurs aucun danger réel. La troisième personne n'avait encore rien dit.

Draco évalua brièvement l'homme. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à faire des drames comme les deux idiots qui étaient en face de lui, mais il ne semblait pas non plus suivre la conversation. Ses yeux inspectaient la pièce avec un intérêt poli, comme s'il était en train de visiter un musée ou regardait Pinky. Draco aurait pu penser que c'était quelqu'un qui ne comprenait manifestement pas la langue (à en juger par son apparence, il ne devait pas être de la région) si ce n'est l'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsque les Dursley faisait ou disait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide.

**« - Eh bien… vous voyez… euh… Potter ! » **Quelque peu décontenancé, Dursley ne semblait définitivement pas comme s'adresser à Draco qui ne le corrigea pas sur ce point. Puis il baissa la voix et se pencha. **« - Je n'avais pas envie de venir ici, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Vous voyez celui-là ? » **Dit-il en pointant l'homme qui était avec eux puis il détourna le regard comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'inapproprié. Les yeux de Draco se posèrent alors sur l'homme qui faisait des tours avec l'une des fausses baguettes magiques de Pinky et la faisait rire. **« - Il est tout aussi fou que mon cousin. » **Murmura Dursley sur un ton conspirateur avant de se rappeler à qui il parlait et de reculer. Personnellement, Draco pensait que l'homme en question était le seul sain d'esprit sur les trois adultes. **« - C'est un monstre ! Mais j'avais besoin de le divertir parce qu'il est le filleul de l'homme avec qui mon père veut faire affaire en Philippines. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez ma situation, puisque vous êtes aussi… »**

Draco plissa les lèvres contre l'envie de grimacer, pas à cause de ce que le moldu lui disait mais parce que la douleur commençait lentement et douloureusement à le tuer.

**« - En bref, vous ne savez pas quoi faire de lui, donc vous l'avez emmené ici pour qu'Harry s'en occupe. » **Conclut-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si calme à propos de sa situation.

**« - Exactement. » **S'exclama rapidement Dursley, hochant la tête et soupirant comme si Draco avait dit 'bien sûr, il suffit d'utiliser ma maison comme un centre de divertissement'.

Draco était sur le point de dire exactement à Dursley où il pouvait mettre son idée et ses hypothèse pour ensuite aller battre le gros cul d'Agador avec son fidèle plumeau jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse cinq fois le tour du jardin, quand il fut interrompu pour le troisième invité qui s'était approché et se tenait maintenant debout à côté de Draco. Il tendit la main que Draco prit sans réfléchir et l'homme la serra avec enthousiasme.

**« - Je tiens à m'excuser pour la grossièreté de ces gens, Monsieur Potter. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Pat Bayaman. Vous avez une belle maison, Monsieur Potter. » **Dit l'homme dans un souffle.

**« - Merci. » **Répondit Draco alors que les Dursley était figés d'horreur, n'ayant apparemment pas prévu que leur charge soit capable de comprendre l'anglais. **« - Vous pouvez m'appelez Draco. » **Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

**« - Dans ce cas… » **Répliqua l'autre homme (et Draco était maintenant sûr que ce n'était pas un Moldu). **« - Je vous demande de m'appeler Pat. »**

Ce fut le début d'une merveilleuse… pas une amitié non, plutôt un partenariat dans le crime. Draco se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'un échange de point de vue sur les coutumes entre les sorciers philippins et britanniques, qui impliquait une compétition amicale sur celui qui pouvait le plus faire grincer les dents des Dursley en décrivant des procédures plus farfelues et magiques des sorciers.

Draco parla longuement sur les potions et leurs effets qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement, puis écouta attentivement les explications sur la guérison spirituelle et l'art de tromper les Moldus avec l'application d'entrailles d'oiseaux et de rongeurs jusqu'à ce que les Dursley deviennent aussi pâles que le canapé de couleur crème sur lequel Draco était installé et sursautaient à chaque fois qu'Agador apparaissait avec d'autres plateaux de thé et de biscuits.

Draco fut capable d'oublier la précarité de sa situation durant un court moment alors qu'il écoutait le récit enthousiaste de Pat sur les racines magique de la philosophie chinoise (son hobby apparemment). Il voulait inviter l'homme à rester pour le déjeuner, espérant ainsi que sa présence et l'attraction que les Dursley fournissaient, saurait le distraire de ses douleurs dans le ventre.

Mais juste au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et une douleur (pas très différente du sortilège Doloris) lui traversa le ventre. Son cri provoqua l'apparition instantané de l'elfe de maison et de Pinky autour de lui tandis que les Dursley essayaient de disparaitre entre les coussins de leurs sièges, les yeux écarquillés de peur. La douleur intense qui lui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale exigea toute son attention au point que Draco ne remarqua pas les douces mains se poser prudemment sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Pat appeler son nom.

**« - Où en êtes-vous, Draco ? » **Il y avait un léger froncement de sourcil sur son visage que Draco n'aima pas.

**« - J'en ai encore pour deux semaines. » **Répondit-il, sa voix trahissant son effroi alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

**« - Où est votre médecin ? » **Fut la question suivante qui était dite d'une voix délibérément calme et apaisante.

**« - En ce moment, Harry tente de le sortir d'Azkaban. » **Déclara Draco, haletant toujours à cause de la contraction précédente dont la douleur persistait toujours dans son corps.

**« - Je vois. Pas d'autre choix alors. » **Dit Pat, mais sa voix ne sonnait pas du tout inquiète, ce qui, pendant un instant, apaisa la panique de Draco. **« - C'est une chance que je sois ici. Au bon endroit au bon moment… ça a toujours été la description de mon poste. »**

**« - Etes-vous guérisseur ? » **Demanda Draco, n'osant pas encore espérer. Mais juste à ce moment-là, il aurait même accepté l'aide de Macnair avec sa hache.

**« - Pas un guérisseur. Je suis un chirurgien psychique. Et je pense que je suis exactement la bonne personne. » **Dit l'homme, les yeux brillants de fierté.

**« - Que diable est-ce que vous racontez ? » **Les coupa Dursley, les yeux écarquillés de confusion.

**« - Messieurs, Mesdames. » **Fit-il en se tournant vers Pinky et ignorant délibérément sa mère. **« - Nous allons mettre un bébé au monde. » **Puis il se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda : **« - Est-ce que vous avez un poulet vivant par hasard ? »**

Ils avaient besoin de se presser, et ainsi, il fut décidé que Pinky devait être surveillé par sa mère alors que Draco avait envoyé Agador chercher un poulet (apparemment ce n'était pas une blague comme Draco l'avait espéré) chez Madame Weasley.

Draci saisit le miroir qui était relié à celui d'Harry, mais le miroir d'Harry resta sombre et Draco se souvint qu'il y avait un sortilège de protection pour empêcher toute forme de communication magique là où il était, c'est-à-dire, Azkaban. Alors il ordonna au portrait de Lockhart d'aller dire à son 'autre moitié' de chercher Harry au Ministère dans l'espoir qu'il soit déjà de retour, mais il n'y eu aucun résultat de ce côté-là également.

Lorsque l'elfe revint, Draco essaya d'atténuer la panique qui menaçait de le submerger en essayant de garder le contrôle de la situation. Il s'installa dans l'une des chambres et demanda à Agador de mettre des draps frais sur le lit, puis d'apporter des serviettes et de l'eau chaude comme Pat le voulait. Malheureusement, il voulait aussi que Dursley soit présent.

**« - Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de lui ? » **Demanda Draco, essayant de reprendre son souffle après une énième contraction qui le laissa en sueur et tremblant alors qu'il haletait difficilement. **« - Oh, Merlin ! Potter où es-tu quand tu es nécessaire ?! » **Gémit-il, les yeux brouillés de larme de douleur et de désespoir. Il essayait de faire confiance au sorcier philippin, mais comment pouvait-il alors qu'il ne le connaissait seulement que depuis deux heures ?

**« - Quelqu'un devra vous tenir pendant que j'opère. » **Lui dit Pat d'un ton sans fioritures en faisant un signe de tête et Draco essaya de refouler son anxiété. Il était seulement heureux qu'il n'y aurait aucune contrainte magique.

Il regarda Pat enfiler une blousse blanche, un bonnet et un masque, probablement les restes déchirés d'un drap, et sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. La douleur constante de ses contractions ne l'aidait pas à rester calme.

Une heure plus tard, Draco se retrouva couché nu sur le lit de la chambre d'ami avec seulement un mince drap qui lui couvrait l'aine. Il grelottait, mais pas de froid, son corps tout entier était brûlant. La corpulence de Dursley était une ombre sur lui, alors qu'il était debout à sa tête, apparemment ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Draco ait une autre contraction, ce qui lui fit crier tout un tas d'obscénité et de malédiction dont son père aurait été fier.

**« - Potter, je vais… jeter un sort à ce qui te sert de queue… et les planter sur … le plus grand but du stade de Falmouth ! »**

Ses membres furent attrapés par une paire de mains forte et repoussé contre le matelas, tandis qu'une voix tonitruante répondait à son appel.

**« - C'est vrai ! Laissez tout sortir ! »**

Draco leva les yeux, surpris. Dursley prenait apparemment ses fonctions très au sérieux. Il hocha la tête en direction de Draco, approbateur, puis ses yeux devinrent vitreux comme s'il s'adressait à une image mentale d'Harry. **« - Quoi que signifie 'jeter un sort à ta queue'… tu vas avoir mal, Potter ! Tu es une **_**anomalie **_**! » **

Draco regarda le cousin d'Harry qui avait un air à la fois fier et colérique sur le visage, le poing levé et dans une pause classique de provocateur, ses cheveux blonds brillant comme un halo à cause du soleil venant de derrière son dos. En bref, il ressemblait à l'ange vengeur de Draco et qui était-il de refuser le soutien divin dans un moment pareil ?

Lorsque la prochaine contraction survint, Dursley était assit sur le lit, ses bras costauds maintenant les épaules de Draco sous l'indication de Pat, et sa voix enthousiaste se mêla à celle de Draco pour maudire Potter. Draco ressentit un lien étrange de camaraderie et de sécurité, sachant que s'il venait à mourir, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour continuer à maudire Potter.

**« - Maintenant nous allons faire l'incision. » **Dit Pat derrière son masque lorsque le corps de Draco arrêta de convulser après que la douleur se soit calmée. **« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fera pas mal. »**

**« - Ca fera pas mal ? » **Répéta Draco, n'osant pas y croire une seconde.

**« - Pas du tout. »**

Pat passa une main sur le dessus du ventre arrondi de Draco, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son nombril. Puis il y ajouta son autre main et Draco sentit un pincement sur sa peau. Ça faisait mal, mais pas plus que si on lui avait pincé le bras. La seconde suivante, cependant, à l'horreur de Draco, un flot de liquide rouge apparut là où il avait été 'pincé' et qui commençait à dégouliner de son ventre.

**« - Est-ce du sang ? » **Demanda Dursley, momentanément détourné de sa propagande anti-Potter.

**« - Bien sûr que ça en est. » **Répondit Pat avec une lueur exaspéré dans les yeux.

**« - Je saigne ? » **Demanda Draco, sa voix montant de deux octaves de plus que d'habitude et tremblante de panique.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase qui marquait le niveau de stress et ce que l'esprit de Draco était prêt à supporter. Après ça, il n'y eut que de l'obscurité.

_**« - … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh bon sang ! C'est juste quelques tripes de poulet dans ma main… oh, peu importe… »**_

Il ne savait pas si c'était juste un rêve, mais il lui semblait aussi avoir entendu la voix de Pat parler avec émotion au sujet de fleurs et d'entrailles d'animaux, mais à cet instant, il était trop loin pour que son esprit enregistre correctement.

Il se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter doucement la joue et sa première pensée fut de savoir pourquoi il ressentit un vide en lui. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec une expression joyeuse à son encontre.

**« - Félicitation, c'est un garçon. »**

Draco ferma les yeux, agacé. Il voulait dire qu'il le savait déjà et que Pat n'aurait pas dû le réveiller juste pour lui dire ça. Bien que la nuit précédente, il avait à peine été capable de s'endormir car il avait le sentiment que ça serait une fille et ensuite il s'était légèrement disputé avec Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

Ce soucis semblait être rien de plus qu'une mauvaise blague maintenant. Rien, sauf le repos était important car il était tellement, tellement fatigué.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Pat de s'en aller et de le laisser dormir, mais il eut alors l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place de ses cordes vocales, donc il ne dit rien. Quelqu'un lui souleva la tête et un verre d'eau fut placé contre ses lèvres, qu'il but avec gratitude.

**« - Tu vas pouvoir te reposer maintenant Draco. Mais, pas tout de suite. D'abord, tu dois donner un nom à ton fils. »**

Draco gémit. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ? Ils avaient parlés du prénom avec Harry (enfin ça avait plus ressemblait à une dispute) pour en trouver un qui leur plairait à tous les deux. Draco insistait pour un prénom ancien de Sang-Pur qui conviendrait au futur héritier de la lignée Malfoy et Harry insistait pour des prénoms communs et désagréable comme Alan, Gary, David ou Ralph, de sorte que Draco se demandait si Harry ne tirait pas ces noms de cette espèce de boite noire moldu que Potter avait dans son ancien appartement. (A cette occasion, Pinky en avait parlé non-stop et Draco était heureux que la magie de la maison empêche les appareils moldu de fonctionner). En ce moment, l'esprit de Draco était trop brumeux pour se rappeler de tous les prénoms, et franchement, pourquoi devait-il faire tout le travail maintenant ?

Il était trop confus pour penser à quelque chose de vraiment décent et pensait qu'Harry devait mettre la main à la pâte lui aussi. Alors il essaya de le dire à Pat (le mot clé étant 'essayer'). Draco était conscient que sa bouche bougeait et il entendit sa propre voix, mais il était terriblement difficile de comprendre ce qu'il disait, alors il abandonna finalement et ferma les yeux avec colère.

Il était sûr que s'il s'était endormi aussitôt et qu'il avait rêvé que Pat parlait à nouveau de ses philosophes chinois de nouveau, saluant le choix que Draco, quel qu'il fut, avait fait.

* * *

**« - Draco ! » **Cette fois, il fut réveillé par son nom chuchoté dans son oreille alors que des lèvres douces déposaient des baisers papillons sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son nez, ses sourcils et sa bouche.

Il était trop familier avec cette façon d'être réveiller pour ne pas reconnaitre qui s'était.

**« - Harry ? » **Soupira-t-il, les insultes qu'il avait proférées un peu plus tôt étant maintenant oublié. Il se demandait s'il avait été drogué après s'être évanoui et décida que s'était l'explication la plus plausible pour son état d'esprit. Pat avait dû décider de rendre son travail plus facile en lui donnant quelque chose. Comme il ne pouvait pas faire naitre son enfant comme une femme, les contractions avaient commencé à blesser le bébé et rendit difficile à Draco de détendre ses muscles, sans oublier le pique démesuré que ses douleurs atteignaient.

**« - Je suis là, Draco. » **Fut la réponse à sa question, ponctuée par une autre pression sur ses lèvres desséchées. Puis sa tête fut à nouveau soulevée (un peu comme la première fois) et on lui fit boire de nouveau. **« - Draco, pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé chez Madame Weasley ? » **Demanda la voix d'Harry, la voix tremblant un peu, qui indiquait qu'il était soit en colère ou soit effrayé, peut-être les deux. Après que son esprit ait déchiffré ses mots, Draco ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher non plus. La frayeur soudaine suffit pour le réveillé en une seconde.

**« - Je… Je n'y ait même pas pensé… » **Répondit-il. Merlin ! Il aurait pu demander de l'aide aux Weasley et son fils…

**« - Eh bien, au moins le Félix a fait du bon travail. » **Murmura Harry dans un souffle, calmant les battements de cœur de Draco. Apparemment, tout allait bien.

**« - Son nom est Pat. » **Corrigea Draco et Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Non, je voulais dire la potion que le Doc nous a donné. » **Dit-il. Draco aurait dû devenir suspect à ça, mais il fut plus occupé à se plaindre de l'inefficacité de cette potion.

**« - Quel genre d'effet cette stupide potion était censé avoir sur moi ? Cela n'a pas fonctionné du tout. » **Dit-il en colère contre le guérisseur qui non seulement s'était fait arrêté par le Ministère, mais qui avait en plus laissé derrière lui une potion parfaitement inutile pour Draco.

**« - Ce n'était pas inutile. » **Dit Harry, surpris. **« - Après tout, elle a conduit les Dursley avec le Philippin juste au moment où tu en a eu besoin. » **C'est alors que Draco rejoua mentalement les paroles qu'Harry avait dit dans les dernières minutes et réalisa alors de quoi il parlait.

**« - Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'était du Felix Felicis dans la bouteille ? » **Draco secoua la tête. **« - A ma connaissance, cette potion n'est pas **_**rose**_**. »**

Harry haussa les épaules.

**« - Eh bien, le Doc la donne aux Moldus. Il a besoin de masquer la couleur, alors il ajoute un colorant Moldu qui ne détériore pas les effets et ne change pas la qualité de la potion. » **Expliqua-t-il. Draco sentit son estomac se tordre. S'il ne savait pas que Podmore était un original dans son genre (il soignait les Moldus pour l'amour de Merlin !), il en avait la preuve aujourd'hui. Fou… Et s'il avait fait des erreurs dans le traitement de Draco tout le long ? Qu'en était-il de son enfant… ?

**« - Mon… ? » **Demanda-t-il, effrayé encore, sentant l'air être obstrué dans ses poumons par une pierre. Sa gorge était encore sèche et sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase, mais il n'eut pas besoin de continuer.

**« - Il est sain et magnifique. » **Lui dit Harry d'une voix calme et Draco sentit le poids lourd dans sa poitrine disparaitre. Bien qu'il entendit quelque chose dans la voix d'Harry une hésitation. **« - Tu veux le voir ? »**

Draco hocha la tête, impatient, et bientôt, il se retrouva les bras chargé d'un petit poids chaud et fragile enveloppé dans une couverture. Il n'osa pas regarder vers le bas au début, mais quand il le fit, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et il sourit.

**« - Draco. » **Chuchota Harry, les lèvres étirés en un sourire forcé. **« - Je te présente ton fils… Confucius Harry Potter. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Draco redressa brusquement la tête, oubliant momentanément la crainte qu'il commençait à ressentir une seconde auparavant en regardant la petite merveille dans ses bras. **« - **_**Tu**_** lui as donné ce nom idiot ? »**

**« - C'est toi qui lui a donné. » **Répliqua Harry. Draco pensa que le sourire sur son visage devait être douloureux. **« - Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais ça ? T'ai-je offenser avec quelque chose ? Mais même si j'aurais fais quelque chose, pourquoi serait-ce une cause pour nuire à notre enfant ? »**

**« - Mais je ne lui ai pas donné de nom ! » **Déclara Draco une nouvelle fois, les yeux plissés de colère. **« - Et je vais étrangler celui qui lui a donné ce nom idiot ! »** S'exclama-t-il.

**« - Eh bien, le Philippin adorateur de volaille m'a dit le contraire. » **Dit Harry, la voix toujours irritée mais plus calme.

Draco le regarda, surpris, et nota que le regard d'Harry était dirigé contre le petit paquet qui bougeait dans ses bras. Draco comprit pourquoi aussitôt quand il regarda son fils. Qui pouvait rester en colère face à une telle vue ? Il était beau, il était à lui. Draco oublia presque pourquoi ils se disputaient.

**« - Ce n'était pas sa faute, Potter ! » **S'exclama alors une troisième voix, coupant le silence pacifique et détourna Draco de la vue de son fils et lui rappelant la situation.

**« - Que fais-tu ici, Dudley ? » **Demanda Harry, arraché à sa béate observation. Draco se demandait aussi comment le cousin d'Harry était entré dans la chambre. Puis il se souvint de ses propres 'malédictions' et déglutit. Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit jamais parti ?

**« - Euh… » **Fit le gros homme dont le visage prit une teinte rouge. **« - Ce monstre a du me jeter un sort. M'hypnotiser, peut-être ! Il a sortit une amulette machin chose et l'a agité… »**

Draco eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il avait été la cible du sortilège, pas Dursley. Et tandis qu'il n'était pas fier d'avoir perdu connaissance à la première vue du sang, il avait une bonne excuse parfaite pour l'avoir fait, à savoir qu'il était en pleine douleur et très stressé et également très inquiet pour sa vie et celle de son bébé. Mais en passant pour des témoins de l'utilisation de la magie… à quel point était-ce pathétique ?

**« - Étais-tu ici avec lui lors de la naissance ? » **Demanda Harry, ses sentiments envers son cousin oscillant entre reconnaissance et consternation.

**« - Tu n'as pas à me regarder comme ça, Potter ! » **S'écria Dursley. **« - J'étais là quand Pinky est né aussi. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant à la place. Qui sait ce que l'autre monstre lui aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là ? » **Ricana-t-il.

Harry le regarda un peu perplexe, n'ayant pas prévu que son cousin défende Draco. Et ce dernier non plus d'ailleurs.

**« - Je croyais que tu détestais les sorciers. » **Dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

**« - Je vais te dire quelque chose, Potter. » **La voix de Dursley avait la même intonation que quand il se tenait debout au-dessus de Draco pendant qu'il était en plein travail et maudissait Harry. **« - C'est peut-être un monstre, mais il te hait, alors il ne peut pas être si mauvais. »**

**« - Euh… bien. » **Fit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. **« - Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » **Dursley ne perdit pas pour lui répondre avec un regard condescendant qui aurait presque pu faire rire Draco, sauf qu'il voulait également savoir.

**« - Il a dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'confussssh' et 'Harry'. Il n'a pas dit que ça devait être son nom, mais j'ai juste supposé que ça l'était. » **Dursley haussa les épaules.

**« - Oui ! » **S'exclama rapidement Draco, se souvenant vaguement des évènements. **« - J'ai dis que j'étais confus ! Et que c'est toi qui devais le nommer ! »**

Harry cligna des yeux, puis soupira, acceptant apparemment l'explication et se tourna vers Dursley.

**« - Eh bien, je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as toujours quelqu'un à divertir. Dehors. » **C'était une allusion pas très subtile que sa présence n'était pas voulu.

La voix de Dursley changea brusquement, de confiante passant à suppliante.

**« - S'il te plait, s'il te plait, Harry, ne sois pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ici ? Tu pourrais encore avoir besoin de son aide. » **Il semblait plein d'espoir, mais Draco pouvait voir qu'Harry ne changerait pas d'idée.

Draco approuva avec enthousiasme. Il était fatigué, il souhaitait que tout le monde s'en aille et les laisse tous les trois. Trois... ils étaient trois maintenant, non ? Il savait qu'un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**« - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Dudley. » **Fit Harry avec une voix sarcastique. **« - Nous irons tous parfaitement bien jusqu'à demain quand notre guérisseur de famille sera libéré de prison. »**

La prison devait être une sorte de blague entre eux deux car Draco pouvait entendre Dursley rire à ce sujet avant qu'il soit escorté hors de la pièce par Harry.

Draco ne remarqua pas le temps qui s'écoula entre le départ d'Harry pour se débarrasser de leurs invités et son retour. Son regard émerveillé était fixé sur le minuscule visage endormi dans ses bras et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder.

Son fils était parfait dans chaque aspect. Il avait des lèvres minuscules qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient pendant qu'il dormait, et un tout petit nez rond entre ses yeux fermés. Ses cils étaient roux, courts et rares tout comme ses cheveux, la couleur oscillant entre le blond foncé et le brun. Draco se demandait s'ils allaient rester dans cette teinte là où alors tombaient (comme lui quand il était bébé) et repoussait dans une teinte différente.

A un moment, Agador apparut à côté du lit (Draco fut momentanément prit au dépourvu parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit que faisait l'elfe de maison quand il se téléportait), lui offrant un biberon qui avait un sortilège pour garder le lait chaud. Puis quelques instants plus tard, Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le lit, tirant à nouveau Draco de sa contemplation et lui faire reprendre conscience de son propre corps.

**« - J'ai envie de faire pipi. » **Déclara Draco sans réfléchir, puis il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry le regarda pendant une seconde, déconcerté, mais il sourit et les muscles de Draco se décontractèrent sans y penser consciemment.

**« - Tu as besoin d'aide ? » **Demanda Harry finalement, remettant une mèche de cheveux blond derrière l'oreille de Draco, le touché (ainsi que le regard brillant de fierté d'Harry) fit frissonner Draco de plaisir. Pas un plaisir sexuel, mais Draco soupçonnait que dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu facilement être transformé en ça. Il se demandait si son propre père avait ressentit la même chose après sa naissance.

**« - Uhm… je pense que je peux aller à la salle de bain moi-même, merci. » **Déclara Draco, en déposant son fils (ce qui s'avéra être étonnamment difficile à faire) et essayant de se lever. Mais après avoir manqué de tomber parce que son corps refusait de lui obéir, il dut accepter l'aide d'Harry et faire des effort pour combattre les rougeurs de son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes dans les bras d'Harry qui l'installa sur la cuvette. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se lever, il était sûr qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé si personne n'avait pas là pour l'aider.

Mais Harry avait eu raison. Draco n'avait même pas réalisé combien ses muscles avaient souffert pendant le travail. Son corps était fatigué, et sans l'apport régulier de la magie d'Harry qu'il avait perdu quand son fils avait été retiré de son ventre, il continuait à se sentir fatigué pendant plusieurs jours, peu importe combien il se reposait.

* * *

Podmore, contrairement aux déclarations antérieures d'Harry, ne fut libéré que quelques jours plus tard, mais sa première visite fut pour Draco, qui était encore un peu méfiant à son encontre pour avoir osé lui avoir donné du Felix Felicis pour son accouchement. Podmore retira le sortilège qui lié Harry et son fils pour que cela n'endommage pas le développement magique de l'enfant s'il était laissé trop longtemps, et donna quelques potions à Draco pour aider son corps à se rétablir.

**« - Eh bien, je suis content que tout se soit bien passé. » **Déclara Podmore en emballant ses affaires pour quitter la maison maintenant que ses services n'étaient plus nécessaires. Draco cependant, ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en était 'heureux'.

**« - Ça aurait été plus judicieux que vous donniez une partie du Felix à Harry, alors il aurait pu vous sortir de prison au lieu de laisser mon destin entre les mains capricieuse de la vie qui n'a pas pu trouver un remplacement plus approprié qu'un Philippin extravagant. »** Dit Draco en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

**« - En fait, c'était mieux ainsi parce que je n'avais, et n'ai pas encore, trouvé le moyen de faire naitre votre enfant sans une césarienne, de plus, j'ai interdit à Harry de prendre du Felix. »**

Draco le regarda, stupéfait. Non seulement à cause de la première déclaration de Podmore, mais aussi parce qu'il était intrigué par la seconde.

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Podmore et Harry, ce dernier baisant la tête et agissant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question, puis il se tourna franchement vers le guérisseur. **« - Pourquoi pas, bon sang ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il est tombé dans le chaudron quand il était bébé. » **Répondit sagement Podmore. **« - Donc, plus de Felix pour lui, sauf dans des circonstances terribles. »**

**« - Je vois. » **Draco cligna des yeux, se rappelant tout à coup de combat qu'il avait eu contre Harry, et qui se terminait toujours par la victoire du brun. Des matchs de Quidditch. Les attaques de Voldemort. Et sans oublié le must, il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort. Bien. Le Serpentard disait toujours qu'il avait plus de chance que de cerveau, Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que la déclaration soit véridique et prouvé de cette façon.

Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle 'petite' affaire comme la naissance de son fils lui causerait cette joie. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se sentirait accompli et un sentiment de calme pour avoir pu récupérer l'héritage, puis il serait ensuite capable de diriger son attention vers des choses plus importantes, comme la gestion des successions et de favoriser sa carrière politique, laissant l'éducation de son héritier à la mère jusqu'à ce que son fils soit capable de marcher de lui-même sur ses propres pas… Il avait eu comme une mauvaise surprise quand, une semaine après la naissance, il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à son fils comme son _héritier_…

Non, il était son héritier (le sien, celui d'Harry et celui de l'empire Malfoy) mais il était tellement plus que juste un titre. Il était un morceau d'Harry et de lui, une chose que Draco avait créé, porté et mit au monde… il se demandait s'il aurait réalisé cela si son fils était né de Pansy, s'il n'avait pas porté ce fardeau pendant neuf mois… mais il n'y avait toute façon pas à réfléchir à ce sujet. Cela ne s'était pas passé de cette façon, et Draco se trouva être curieusement reconnaissant.

La seule chose qui assombrit son humeur était la façon dont Harry regardait Draco chaque fois qu'il disait le nom de leur fils à quelqu'un, comme les Weasley et même Granger, qui était venu les voir après que Draco se soit déclaré apte à les recevoir.

**« - Ne pouvons-nous pas faire quelque chose pour ce nom ? » **Demanda Harry avec lassitude après que Ginny et Mickey soient partis (Mickey ricanant tout le temps comme un idiot). **« - Nous pourrions déposer une demande au Ministère pour le changer… » **Granger avait déjà expliqué à Harry que dans le monde sorcier ça ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait de la même manière que chez les Moldus, mais apparemment, son explication avait oublié le plus important des points.

**« - Harry, tu ne comprends pas. » **Draco secoua la tête avec lassitude, car ça l'ulcérait autant qu'Harry qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire pour réparer une stupide erreur durant plusieurs années tout au moins. **« - Le nom d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière ne peut être changé que dans un contrat magique. Quand le petit Harry est né, son nom a été déposé sur plusieurs parchemins magiques qui vont sécuriser un certain nombre de chose, comme sa scolarité par exemple. Si nous changeons son nom, il y a un risque pour qu'il ne reçoive jamais sa lettre pour Poudlard parce que son nom ne figurerait plus sur la liste. »**

Harry le regarda d'un air horrifié. **« - Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ? »**

**« - Non. » **Draco haussa les épaules, un peu inconfortable à l'idée que son fils pouvait être privé de quelque chose comme ça. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a jamais eu personne qui a osé tester si c'était vrai ou pas, et crois-moi, il y a d'autres raisons valables pour ne pas changer le nom d'un enfant que ses parents aiment pas. »**

**« - Oh. » **Harry resta pensif pendant quelques secondes, puis, soudainement et de manière inattendue, son expression s'éclaira. **« - Tu lui a donné mon nom. » **Dit-il, regardant Draco comme s'il venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, et le regardant exactement comme il l'avait fait quand il avait prit son fils dans ses bras la première fois.

Draco se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

**« - Bien sûr que je l'ai fais. Je n'ai plus de nom. »**

**« - Absurde. Tu es toujours Draco Malfoy. » **Fit Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« - Non, je ne le suis plus. » **Soupira Draco. Il avait presque oublié, et maintenant Harry le lui rappelait. **« - Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est la même chose. Mon nom est Draco M, maintenant. Franchement, même en étant un Potter ça serait mieux que ça. »**

**« - Merci. » **Dit Harry, la mine renfrognée.

**« - Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » **Fit Draco.

**« - Si tu l'as fais. »**

**« - C'est bon, je l'ai fais. »**

Il y eut un silence inconfortable entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Draco essaya de se distraire en regardant son fils dormir, avec succès.

**« - Est-ce à cause de ce que tu as dit à Cyrus ? »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » **Demanda Draco en levant les yeux vers Harry.

**« - Que tu donnerais le nom de Potter à l'héritier Malfoy. »**

**« - Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler M. Bien sûr, il sera un Potter. »**

**« - Merci. » **Dit Harry avec un tel sourire que Draco n'eut pas le cœur d'avouer que Harry n'avait rien à voir avec cette décision. Mais, en y pensant un peu plus, Draco réalisa qu'il devait probablement le savoir tout aussi bien que lui.

**« - Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu l'as appelé Harry. » **Dit Harry soudainement.

**« - Oui, je l'ai fais. » **Déclara Harry, un doux sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche. Il réalisa que même si le Philippin excentrique n'avait pas prit la décision de lui-même, il l'aurait fait quand même. Harry était un bon nom de nos jours, même s'il n'avait pas toujours pensé cela.

* * *

Cette nuit fut la première depuis la naissance du bébé où ils allèrent se coucher avec la nécessité d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Jusque-là, Draco avait toujours été trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit de plus que quelques caresses, qu'Harry était toujours prêt à fournir, mais Draco sentait qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus ce soir. Et Draco était heureux de ça.

Ainsi, il prit un soin tout particulier en faisant sa toilette avant d'aller rejoindre le lit, là où Harry l'attendait. Bébé Harry avait mangé une demi-heure avant, de sorte qu'ils auraient quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'il les réclame. C'était un bébé très sage qui ne causait pas beaucoup de souci à ses parents. Dès la première nuit, il avait élaboré un calendrier, se réveillant toujours que deux fois par nuit : à onze heures et à quatre heures du matin chaque fois. Harry avait lancé un sort sur le mur de leur chambre qui communiquait avec la chambre de Bébé Harry pour qu'il soit transparent de leur côté, de manière à toujours pouvoir le surveiller. Mais même s'ils ne le surveillaient pas, Agador était toujours avec là, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent dormir en sachant leur fils en sécurité. Eh bien, ce soir, dormir n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Lorsque Draco entra dans leur chambre, il fut immédiatement capturé par les yeux d'Harry. Ils brûlaient d'un feu qui fit presque s'enflammer le corps de Draco. Harry était assit sur le lit, ses pieds posé à plat sur le matelas et Draco se précipita dans ses bras, le cœur battant. Il se sentait excité et un peu inquiet, comme si ça allait être sa première fois de nouveau. Harry le verrait sans ses vêtements pour la première fois depuis que leur fils était né, et Draco se demandait s'il pourrait penser qu'il était devenu un peu grassouillet au niveau du ventre. C'est donc avec une légère appréhension qu'il défit son peignoir, sans le mouvement sexy qu'il avait pratiqué devant le miroir durant cinq minutes avant de trouver le courage d'aller dans la chambre.

Pour Harry, un peu de rembourrage supplémentaire ne semblait pas le gêner, cependant. Il le prit dans ses bras, et blottit son visage contre le ventre de Draco. Draco était heureux qu'il n'ait aucune cicatrice de la 'chirurgie'. Il ne savait toujours pas quel genre de magie Pat avait employé, il avait refusé de le dire, même Podmore avait dit que c'était un secret professionnel et qu'il ne pouvait pas le divulguer. Draco n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin, après tout son fils et lui étaient tous deux en bonne santé.

Apparemment, ce que Harry aimait à présent, c'est que maintenant il pouvait passer sa langue dans le nombril de Draco, ce qu'il fit à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce que Draco, essoufflé, lui dise d'arrêter. Harry obéit mais il alla alors chatouiller ses côtes jusqu'à ce que Draco couine et donne accidentellement un coup de genou dans la cuisse d'Harry.

**« - Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu essayes déjà de me castrer ? » **Se plaignit Harry, le visage rougi mais la douleur n'avait apparemment pas été suffisante pour faire baisser son excitation, remarqua Draco.

**« - Ne sois pas un bébé. Un c'est déjà bien suffisant dans cette maison, d'ailleurs, je te garde dans un but différent. » **Lui dit Draco, debout à côté du lit et baissant les yeux vers lui.

Sa main s'égara (volontairement) sur son sexe déjà gorgé de sang et il fit quelques allers-retours. Merlin ! Il pouvait en profiter maintenant que son ventre n'était plus gonflé ! Et bien sûr, il aimait la façon dont Harry avait arrêté de geindre et avait fixé son regard sur la main de Draco, l'observant avec des yeux lubriques.

**« - C'est moi. » **Dit-il et il se précipita alors vers Draco, l'attrapant dans une étreinte forte. Il le souleva pratiquement du sol et le jeta sur le lit. il le rejoignit immédiatement en s'allongeant sur lui et l'embrassant goulûment.

Le sentiment d'avoir la peau nue d'Harry contre son corps tout entier était géniale et écrasant en même temps. Bientôt, Draco se retrouva perdu au milieu d'une multitude de sensation qu'Harry prodiguait sur son corps. Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi bien (pas même éphémère) durant sa grossesse que ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Bientôt, il se retrouva à être préparé, Harry prenant soin de l'étirer correctement, même si Draco s'en plaignait tout le temps, et si ça n'avait été que de lui, il aurait suffit de mettre un peu de lubrifiant sur le sexe d'Harry et de le pénétrer aussitôt comme il le désirait. Mais Harry ne le voulait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas préparé de façon adéquate, mais aussi pour le faire gémir alors qu'il caressait cet endroit en lui et de lécher l'érection de Draco mais sans jamais le prendre en bouche.

**« - Draco. » **Le poids chaud qui immobilisait son corps disparut soudainement et Draco cligna des yeux, essayant de trouver le visage d'Harry dans la demi-obscurité.

**« - Que… ? Harry ? »**

**« - Draco. » **Répéta Harry, cette fois plus près et sa voix ressemblant à ce grognement doux qui faisaient toujours se dresser les poils de la nuque de Draco, même dans des circonstances normales. **« - Je veux te prendre comme notre première fois. » **Ajouta-t-il en léchant les lèvres gonflées de Draco. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais après quelques secondes, il se dégagea et se mit à quatre pattes. Harry pouvait lui demander de se mettre dans n'importe quelle position aussi longtemps qu'il continuait.

Le toucher ferme sur sa hanche lui fit regarder derrière lui, cependant, et il vit qu'Harry ne s'était pas positionné derrière lui comme il l'avait prévu.

**« - Il y a quelque chose de mal ? » **Demanda-t-il, perplexe et impatient.

**« - Pas mal, juste… je voulais dire notre vraie première fois. » **Lui expliqua Harry, un peu timidement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco refuse ou se mette en colère. **« - Tu te rappelles… dans cet hôtel moldu… ? »**

Draco se retourna, interloqué et s'assit sur le couvre-lit chiffoné, son désir momentanément relégué au second plan.

**« - Je pensais que tu ne te souvenais pas… » **Commença-t-il. **« - Tu as dis que tu étais ivre. »**

**« - Draco. » **Harry le regarda dans les yeux et leva une main pour caresser les cheveux de Draco, coinçant quelques mèches derrière une oreille et se penchant vers lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue. **« - Je ne pourrais jamais être assez ivre pour t'oublier. »** Dit-il et le cœur de Draco battit fortement à ses mots.

**« - C'est la chose la plus mièvre que tu ne m'ais jamais dite. » **Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin et Harry éclata de rire et lui fit face, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à inverser leur position. Draco se retrouva à cheval sur Harry, comme la première fois. Harry mit un peu de lubrifiant supplémentaire sur son sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa fermeté, puis aida Draco à positionner ses hanches.

Draco suivit les instructions silencieuses des mains et des bras d'Harry, tandis que dans son esprit, il revoyait ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là. A cette époque, il avait pensé que c'était la pire expérience de sa vie, et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réviser son jugement, donc c'est avec un peu de nervosité qu'il abaissa lentement les hanches et se laissa emplir par l'érection d'Harry.

C'était la même chose et pas du tout pareil à la fois. Son corps était sensibilisé à l'extrême, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas de la peur et de l'appréhension, il n'y avait pas de honte non plus aujourd'hui, comme il se souvenait d'avoir ressentit à l'époque. Au lieu de ça, il avait le sentiment d'être désiré et aimé.

Le rythme avec lequel son corps bougea sur Harry n'était pas le rythme saccadé et rapide de quelqu'un qui voulait finir au plus vite ce qu'il faisait, mais il bougeait avec calme, heureux d'être là où il devait être et avec la personne qu'il voulait. Enfin, il avait cessé de se sentir comme une victime de son propre destin, à la dérive dans un courant fort. Il était arrivé dans son havre de paix où il y avait Harry et son fils, leur maison, leurs amis et oui, même ce stupide elfe de maison bizarre faisait parti du tableau…

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco se réveila l'esprit encore perdu quelque part dans la brume persistance du sommeil, collant, nu et les fesses douloureuses, mais il se fichait de toutes ces choses. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour trouver ce qui l'avait réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry parler à voix basse avec l'elfe, sans doute pour ne pas le réveiller. Son regard ensommeillé localisa Harry, enveloppé dans la robe de chambre de Draco, sortir de la chambre pour réapparaitre à travers le mur transparant dans la chambre d'à côté. Bientôt, il s'installa sur la chaise à bascule avec Bébé Harry dans ses bras et un biberon dans une main, le tenant avec soin et amour tandis que son fils tétait.

Les yeux de Draco se refermèrent lentement et il était en train de se rendormir avec l'image de ses deux Harry dans son esprit, quand un brusque déplacement d'air l'alerta de la présence d'Agador dans la pièce. L'elfe de maison s'était apparemment dit qu'il devait changer les draps, ce qu'il fit sans même que Draco ressente quoi que se soit (comme les magiciens moldus qui réussissaient à retirer une nappe sans faire bouger les assiettes et couverts posé dessus) mis à part qu'il ressentit le changement de draps sur son corps. C'était la magie d'un elfe de maison et Draco n'avait jamais vu comment cela fonctionnait.

Le petit frisson qui le traversa quand le draps blanc fut retiré de son corps alerta Agader qu'il était réveillé et Draco fut récompensr par un sourire radieux qu'il parvint à voir dans la demi-obscurité.

Agador roula le drap souillé sous son aisselle et se dépécha de remettre un draps propre sur le corps alanguis de Draco, puis, à la plus profonde mortification de Draco, la créature frola ses fesses nues avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre en déclarant :

**« - Le Maitre devrait mettre un short en latex. Je suis sûr que Maitre Harry en serait enchanté. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	42. Epilogue

**The Basket Case**

**Epilogue**

**By Stray**

C'était vraiment troublant de se réveiller avec une baguette pointer sur soi, surtout quand c'était Harry qui tenait cette baguette. Il avait l'air un peu désespéré et agacé parce que visiblement le sort qu'il essayait de lançait ne semblait pas fonctionner et Draco était tellement absorbé par cette expression particulière qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que son esprit comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

**« - Que diable penses-tu faire ? » **Cria-t-il à Harry qui sous la surprise en lâcha sa baguette.

**« - Draco ! » **L'expression d'Harry changea pour devenir effrayée et Draco serait prêt à se damner pour connaitre la raison de ce comportement étrange. Il doutait que cela faisait partie d'un réveil standard après le mariage, surtout parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà réveillés pleins de matins ensemble et Harry n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin d'agir comme ça.

**« - Quel sort as-tu essayé de me lancer ? » **Exigea Draco, s'asseyant sur le lit.

**« - Je… » **Harry prit un air coupable puis détourna le regard de Draco. **« - Je voulais juste savoir… nous avons oublié le sortilège de contraception la nuit dernière… »**

La bouche de Draco dégringola et il resta comme ça pensant une seconde, puis il cligna des yeux et un rire sortit tout seul de sa bouche, le surprenant lui-même.

**« - Tu as peur de m'avoir de nouveau mis enceinte ? »**

Harry acquiesça avec un air coupable. Draco poussa un fort soupir qui attira l'attention d'Harry sur lui et il commença rapidement à s'excuser.

**« - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus d'enfant, au contraire ! C'est juste que… ça serait trop tôt… »**

Le déluge de mot d'Harry se tarit lorsque l'expression de Draco changea en un froncement de sourcils. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'ils pourraient avoir d'autres enfants. Pour quoi faire ? Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à commencer une dispute avec Harry sur ce sujet-là, donc il choisit de changer de sujet. Et, de toute façon, c'était le moment d'effacer quelques malentendus apparents.

**« - Harry, cette potion ne m'a pas transformé en femme. Elle m'a donné la possibilité de créer par magie un enfant et de le porter à terme. C'est tout ce qu'elle est censé faire. »**

**« - Donc, maintenant tu peux avoir des enfants par voie normale ? » **Draco fut surpris d'entendre une pointe d'insécurité dans la voix d'Harry. Harry pensait-il que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa virilité, il irait épouser une femme ? Il n'en était pas question. Toutefois, Draco n'avait pas envie de partager ses sentiments. Surtout parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ressemblant fortement à celle de son père insistait que vouloir rassurer Harry sur ses intentions était une preuve flagrante de faiblesse. Ainsi, il n'émit qu'une vérité partielle.

**« - Non, je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable… Le livre de Snape n'a rien mentionné à ce sujet, puisque les sorciers qui prenaient généralement cette potion mourraient après avoir donné naissance. Mais j'ai demandé à Podmore de m'examiner et il a dit que le changement serait irrévocable. »**

**« - Alors… ça signifie que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfant quelque soit la façon… ? » **Demanda Harry, sa voix semblant quelque peu attristée. Draco eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour faire disparaitre cette tristesse mais il réussi à se retenir. Il était content que l'excès d'hormones aient disparu de son système.

**« - Pas sans une autre potion. » **Expliqua-t-il mais se réprimanda mentalement quand en la petite étincelle d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux d'Harry, il sentit une boule de joie se former dans sa gorge. Alors, Harry voulait avoir d'autres enfants.

Draco avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à cette révélation, il n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de détourner la conversation de l'esprit d'Harry par une manœuvre de séduction savamment exécuté, ce qui les poussa à passer la matinée au lit (occasionnellement interrompu pour nourrir le bébé et le faire s'endormir). Draco soupira et pleura le jour où dans le futur, Bébé Harry serait assez vieux qu'ils devraient toujours rester en sa présence.

* * *

Deux semaines et trois jours après la naissance de leur enfant, Draco reçu un rappel que le monde extérieur n'avait pas cessé de tourner juste pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à l'arrivée du nouveau membre de leur famille. Il reçu un hibou de l'avocat de Cyrus. La lettre contenait un contrat contenant la signature magique de Cyrus, qui scellé son vœu que, une fois que le petit Harry aurait atteint l'âge de vingt-cinq ans et serait qualifié pour prendre en charge le poste de Chef du clan Malfoy, toutes les possessions et les coffres appartenant à la famille Malfoy lui serait officiellement transmis.

Sur le bas du parchemin, il y avait une clause supplémentaire (avec une écriture différente qui ressemblait à celle d'une lycéenne avec des petits cœurs et des fleurs à la place des points sur les 'i' et des petits cochons ailés dessiné en début et fin de phrase). Elle déclarait que Cyrus ne pouvait pas blesser ou accomplir toute action qui pourrait empêcher le futur héritier de reprendre le rôle qui lui revenait, sous peine de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur et de voir toute sa lignée perdre le droit à jamais de pouvoir prétendre au titre de Chef de la famille Malfoy. L'ensemble du document était conclu par la signature de son cousin.

Draco n'avait pas confiance que ce document garderait Cyrus loin de sa famille, mais la lettre que Pansy lui envoya un jour plus tard, dans laquelle elle lui demandait de rester chez lui parce que son mari était très agité en hurlant des tas d'insanités sur cette 'salope de Lovegood' partout dans le manoir qui l'avait forcé à signer ce contrat, servi à prouver que ce n'était pas seulement un coup de chance. Draco soupçonnait que ce n'était pas vraiment Lovegood qui avait forcé la main de son cousin, mais Draco n'éprouvait vraiment aucun remords envers Cyrus.

La Gazette rendit public en première page la naissance du fils de Cyrus et Pansy. La seule chose de vraiment suspect, c'était que bizarrement, la photographie de l'enfant était en noir et blanc. L'article qui suivait était écrit par Skeeter et lançait la rumeur que les Malfoys avaient demandé à Severus Snape d'être le parrain de l'enfant (en dépit du fait qu'il était déjà le parrain de Cyrus), ce qui renforça la certitude de Draco que les parents voulaient avoir un maitre de potion sur la main pour les aider à guérir quelque chose.

Hélas, Snape ignora la demande afin d'être en mesure de se concentre sur quelques expériences en potion, qui étaient un secret hautement gardés au tout le monde sorcier était laissé dans le mystère jusqu'à ce que Snape se retrouve à court de l'argent qu'il avait extorqué à Harry en échange de sa potion. (Draco avait apprit beaucoup plus tard qu'il avait aussi fait payer Harry pour avoir hébergé Draco chez lui, ce qui avait conduit à une dispute qui avait duré deux semaines et il avait dû finalement abdiquer, car Draco en avait eu assez d'avoir le corps couvert de bleus à cause de leurs ébats colérique qui en découlé chaque fois).

* * *

Même des années plus tard, après la naissance du nouvel héritier Malfoy, il y eut un silence suspect provenant du Manoir Malfoy. Il y avait eut des rumeurs d'autres accouchements au cours des années qui ont suivis, mais rien de concret n'avait franchi les portes de la propriété. Le fait que Draco pouvait dire avec certitude, c'est que Cyrus c'était complètement retiré de la politique.

D'autre part, quand Draco sentit que son fils était assez vieux pour être laissé seul pendant quelques heures par jour, il commença à étendre ses tentacules à l'intérieur du Ministère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été exclus, après tout. Le changement de ses fréquentations et la mentalité des gens sur ses actions lui avaient (comme prévu) fait perdre bon nombres de ses anciennes connaissance, mais cela lui en avait valu d'autres aussi. Surtout après que la Gazette ait écrit un article disant que l'ancienne Ministre de la Magie et son épouse étaient les marraines de son fils et d'Harry. Il avait fallu qu'il trouve un timing précis et qu'il accorde plusieurs petites faveurs pour que cette 'fuite' survienne à peu près exactement au moment où Draco comptait propulser sa carrière en avant.

La seule chose qui frustrait Draco, c'était qu'Harry refusait de s'impliquer dans la politique, même la politique administrative. Draco avait tenté de lui faire avoir plus d'aspiration à progresser dans les rangs du ministère, mais Potter refusait obstinément, arguant qu'il était heureux d'être le Chef du Service d'Abus de Pouvoir d'Objet Moldus et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'attention qu'il en recevait déjà. Ainsi, la dernière ambition de Draco de voir Harry occuper le siège de Ministre de la Magie tombait à l'eau parce qu'il s'avérait que Potter ne recherchait pas l'attention comme Draco l'avait toujours soupçonné. C'était une grande déception pour Draco. Pas qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de réaliser son objectif à l'époque. Le nouveau ministre de la Magie, Myron Wagtail, s'était étonnamment avéré compétent et était devenu célèbre pour sa technique unique de mettre fin aux querelles stériles au sein du Mangemagot en jouant de la cornemuse (surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment en jouer).

Une fois que le corps et la magie de Draco avait été déclaré à nouveau intacte, Podmore avait coupé le lien servant à transférer la magie superflue d'Harry en Draco. Au début, se sentant d'humeur créative, Draco avait essayé de recréer la potion de Snape avec quelques améliorations pour qu'Harry l'utilise, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à lui causer une constipation durant deux semaines. Draco était un peu déçu, mais son manque de succès prouvé ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école : qu'il pouvait avoir des notes bien au dessus de la moyenne et être capable de suivre les recettes avec précision, mais il ne possédait pas le génie de Snape pour créer une nouvelle potion. Et l'admission ne l'avait pas autant touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Cependant, le mal était déjà fait.

Sans potion pour contenir sa magie, l'état de santé d'Harry fut révélé au monde sorcier. Harry et Draco avaient commencé à chercher des méthodes alternatives pour drainer les pouvoirs abondant, ce qui inévitablement entraina un autre article révélateur dans la Gazette sur la magie d'Harry. Draco avait réussi à soudoyer Skeeter pour que les parties embarrassantes ne soient pas mentionner, mais malheureusement, Draco n'avait pas prévu que les gens insistent pour qu'Harry ait l'obligation d'utiliser son grand pouvoir pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Le nombre demande pour qu'Harry fournisse sa magie pour renforcer les défenses des sortilèges autour des réserves pour créatures magiques ou stade de Quidditch, les écoles et même les propriétés privées (naturellement en échange d'une généreuse quantité de galions) augmentèrent de jour en jour. Mais toutes ces demandes étaient complétées par la quasi-demande du Ministère pour qu'Harry reprenne sa place parmi les Aurors et réserve tous ses pouvoirs à l'usage exclusif de la détention de criminels dangereux et de lier sa magie aux murs d'Azkaban. Même si cela étai le seul moyen de faire avancer la carrière d'Harry dans laquelle il semblait disposer à accepter, Draco avait proclamé un 'non' catégorique.

Draco était mort de peur. Il avait à peine été capable de dissuader Harry d'accepter 'l'offre' jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à persuader Granger de venir chez eux pour qu'elle explique les dangers encourus en attachant sa propre magie dans des objets inanimés comme des pièces, en particulier dans celle à grandes proportions. Pas que Draco n'était pas en mesure à Harry qu'il pouvait bien payer de sa vie sa générosité, mais parce qu'il savait qu'Harry croirait les explications logiques de son ami plus que les siennes (et Granger savait utiliser des expressions en latin pour endormir Harry). Le fait est que le renforcement des sortilèges des pièces en utilisant la magie d'un sorcier était non seulement stupide (de plus, les sortilèges pouvaient être renforcé avec différentes source de pouvoir) mais aussi dangereux. Les sortilèges de protections avaient la caractéristique gênante de se servir de la magie à disposition, mais, dans le cas où ils étaient attaquer, d'aller directement s'alimenter à la source sans se soucier si le sujet vivrait ou mourrait.

En fin de compte, c'est Granger qui leur apporta la solution. Dire que Draco ne l'aimait pas au premier abord aurait été un euphémisme (il trouvait qu'elle était très ennuyeuse pour être parfaitement honnête). Apparemment, Granger avait trouvé le moyen de transformer la magie en une sorte d'électricité qui permettait aux objets Moldus de marcher dans un lieu magique. Elle avait même réussi à transformer certain conteneurs primitifs pour la stocker (des batteries, appelait-elle ça) de sorte qu'Harry pouvait regarder la télé même quand il était fatigué et épuisé. Après ça, Draco regardait, consterné, Harry remplir petit à petit leur maison avec des objets Moldus, appareils de cuisine, une PlayStation pour Pinky et même une chose qui était appelé un ordinateur portable mais qui ne ressemblait à rien avec une sorte de connexion pour câble pour Agador.

Draco était constamment en colère et sentait mal à l'aise en présence de tant d'objet moldus. Il avait alors exigé à Harry de les sortir de sa maison et de trouver autre chose au sujet de sa fuite, il était même prêt à aller ramper devant Snape et lui remettre la clé de son coffre à Gringotts si Snape promettait de faire cette maudite potion pour Harry de nouveau. Mais alors, dans une manifestation inattendue et totalement inhabituelle de perspicacité, Harry arriva un soir avec un présent pour Draco et (profitant du fait que le petit Harry était au Terrier pour l'anniversaire d'un des enfants Weasley) l'initia aux joies d'un vibromasseur et tout fut pardonné et oublié. Même quand Draco avait réussi à se mettre dans l'embarras en vantant ce 'petit appareil ingénieux' à Granger quand elle vint prendre le thé ne changea pas ça.

Après sa démission du Ministère, Granger poursuivit avec son éternel soif de connaissance, qu'elle avait temporairement abandonnée pour servir le monde sorcier. Elle s'était faite une réputation en tant que chercheur indépendant (elle avait renoncé à sa tentative d'être la partenaire de recherche de Snape après le premier mois). Ils pouvaient être des génies dans leurs activités, mais ils n'auraient jamais bien fonctionné en tant qu'équipe. Et depuis qu'elle avait plus de temps libre maintenant, Granger avait également entreprit son rêve d'un centre de formation pour elfe de maison qui offrait des cours de 'comment être un elfe libre'. Harry avait même présenté à Draco une créature nommée Dobby qui enseignait la mode aux elfes, que Draco devait apparemment connaitre, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il aurait pu le voir. De l'avis de Draco, le sujet aurait été beaucoup plus fructueux si c'était enseigné par Agador, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour le remettre entre les mains de Granger (même s'il avait été très furieux contre l'elfe la fois où un de ses voisins moldu lui avait dit que sa femme avait vu des photo d'un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Draco portant différentes tenues en latex sur un site d'achat sur Internet).

Mais pour en revenir au sujet de Severus Snape, Draco n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis plusieurs années. Et quand il en eut, ce fut à travers une publicité louche parut sur la Gazette et vantant les mérites d'un nouveau produit révolutionnaire : une potion qui pouvait transformer le nez d'une personne en une forme plus esthétique (garantie de fonctionner) avec un nom fantaisie latin le Rectus Nasus, qui (en raison d'une faute d'orthographe dans ladite publicité) fut raccourci en un nom beaucoup plus simple à retenir dans l'esprit du public, la potion Nez-Mignon.

La potion fut un grand succès en très peu de temps et Snape fut réputé pour avoir gagné des montagnes de galion grâce aux ventes de la licence aux fabricants de potion à l'étranger. La potion était si réussi que Snape devint la plus récente célébrité de Sorcière Hebdo, et avec son nouveau nez, son nouveau statut et son argent, il ne manquait plus de relation. Même Rita Skeeter écrivit un article faisant son éloge. Snape commit plus tard l'erreur de ridiculiser publiquement Skeeter mais même la mauvaise publicité qu'elle lui fit par la suite ne ternit pas sa renommée.

Utilisant sa réputation nouvellement acquise pour un bon usage, il retourna enseigner à Poudlard car il y avait un poste vacant en tant que professeur de Potion. Selon certaines médisances, ses raisons d'accepter un poste d'enseignant était tout sauf altruistes. Quelqu'un lança une rumeur comme quoi Snape n'ayant jamais eu beaucoup d'argent dans sa vie, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur les investissements et qu'il avait gaspillé la totalité de sa fortune en achetant des ingrédients couteux pour ses nouveaux projets, alors maintenant il lui fallait un travail pour pouvoir vivre.

Fidèle à la publicité de la potion du Nez-Mignon, quand Draco rencontra Snape alors qu'il flânait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Quand il lui demanda des précisions au sujet de la potion (et parce que flatter l'égo de Snape avait toujours été une bonne approche pour être en bon terme avec lui), Snape expliqua que la potion fonctionnait grâce à l'image mentale du nez qu'on voulait vraiment avoir sur son propre visage. Draco se demanda s'il devait dire à Snape que son nouveau nez ressemblait fortement à celui d'Harry et de (comme Draco avait vu de vieilles photos parmi les affaires d'Harry) James Potter, mais il décida que cette révélation pouvait peut-être lui servir comme moyen de chantage matériel dans le cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose de Snape dans le futur.

Snape, d'autre part, ne montra pas beaucoup de respect envers Draco parce qu'il lui lança au visage qu'il avait parié que son mariage coulerait avant même que la première année se termine. Apparemment, à l'époque, il avait estimait deviner le châtiment pour les affaires de Granger, pas que Snape ait beaucoup fait pour que Draco puisse se marier avec Potter. Pourtant, leur mariage semblait persister et Snape était maintenant déçu que sa vengeance ne lui ait pas donné la satisfaction attendue.

Après leur rencontre fortuite, la prochaine fois que Draco entendu parler de Snape, se fut dans un autre article parut dans la Gazette. Apparemment, après avoir manqué le coche avec Granger, la crise de la quarantaine de Snape se poursuivait avec énergie, la preuve fut dévoilée, il épousa une de ses ancienne étudiante fraichement sorti de Poudlard : Jessica Worthworm. Elle lui donna un fils six mois plus tard. Ils ne vécurent ensemble que deux ans. Après ça, elle partie avec une importante somme d'argent soutiré à son mari et Snape obtint la pire moitié de l'arrangement : il se retrouva avec la garde exclusive de leur enfant, Maximilien. Cette expérience lui appris la valeur de sa vie privée et de garder ses prouesses sexuelles loin des yeux du public.

Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise quand, juste avant son onzième anniversaire, Pinky reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Les Dursley reçurent la nouvelle avec un enthousiasme limité, ils étaient surtout heureux que Pinky soit désormais confié à la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vivait pratiquement avec Harry et Draco à cette époque, ne rendant que de courtes visites à ses parents. Après, elle s'en alla pour l'école, Dursley divorça avec sa femme et ils renoncèrent tous deux à la garde de la petite en faveur d'Harry. Comme prévu, Pinky fut répartie à Gryffondor et fut sélectionné pour le poste de Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch lors de sa deuxième année.

De façon inattendue, qui était correspondait aussi à l'un des moments de manipulation de Draco pour faire avancer Harry dans une position socialement plus respecté réussit enfin : Harry accepta le poste qui lui était proposé au sein du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Son premier acte fut d'obtenir que Snape soit muté et de faire revenir l'ancien professeur de Potion, Eloise Midgen, qui n'avait pas été capable de concevoir une potion ingénieuse pour soigner ses problèmes de peau, mais, comme Harry l'avait souligné, au moins, elle n'humiliait pas ses élèves. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'Harry entendait par cette remarque, mais la pile de lettre envoyée par les parents exprimant leur gratitude semblait justifier la mesure.

On raconta que Snape avait acheté un chalet de trois étages dans un champ tranquille, quelque part au Pays de Galle et s'était remarié dans le plus grand secret, mais l'identité de sa dernière épouse ne fut pas rendue publique mais Draco put soutirer l'information à Harry quand le fils de Snape, Maximilien, entra à Poudlard. Il pensait que c'était comme la justice divine, tout comme Snape avait pensé sur le mariage de Draco.

* * *

Bientôt, (Draco n'avait pas remarqué que le temps s'écoulait), le Petit Harry fêta ses onze ans et fut accepté à Poudlard également. Harry avait reçu un appel urgent le jour de la rentrée, alors Draco emmena leur fils et Pinky seul à King's Cross. Ce fut le jour où, après presque douze ans, il rencontra à nouveau Pansy.

Il la vit sur la quai neuf trois-quarts en train de s'agiter près de la locomotive rouge qui emmènerait leur précieux fils à Poudlard parmi un troupeau de gamin aux cheveux roux. Draco ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux au premier abord. Il pensa qu'un Retourneur de Temps l'avait accidentellement ramenait dans le passé et qu'il voyait Molly Weasley emmené son ainé. L'image fut cependant brisée par la vue de Cyrus, attendant un peu en retrait et tapant du pied jusqu'à ce que Pansy et les enfants décident qu'il était temps de partir.

Draco le regarda de bas en haut avec un intérêt né de tant d'années secrètes. Son cousin semblait avoir beaucoup vieilli, ses cheveux étaient maintenant entièrement blanc et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Son expression était pincée et il était visiblement agacé chaque fois que son regard s'égarait sur le ventre arrondi de Pansy. La prochaine chose que Draco vit fut Cyrus se faire entourer par ses enfants et lui demandait des crèmes glacées. Puis l'une des petites têtes rousses parla de pingouins et de pumas et bientôt chacun d'entre eux commença à parler avec enthousiasme. Draco avait réussi à les compter pendant ce temps et arriva au nombre de sept, sans compter celui (ou plusieurs ?) qui s'ajouterait bientôt à l'heureuse famille quand sa femme accoucherait.

**« - Oui, chéri, tu as promis de les emmener au zoo cet après-midi afin que je puisse me reposer à la maison. » **Déclara Pansy en tapotant la tête de Cyrus avec désinvolture. Cyrus semblait prêt à s'effondrer sous le poids de tous ses enfants qui voulait soudainement lui grimper dessus et son visage s'assombrit. Toutefois, il n'osa pas objecter.

Observant son cousin quitter la gare avec sa couvée animée, Draco comprit soudain les années de silence et l'attente d'une vengeance de Cyrus qui ne vint jamais et pourquoi il s'était retiré. Apparemment, son cousin était trop occupé par son rôle forcé de père de famille pour se venger de Draco. Après avoir assisté à ça, l'image de lui-même à la place de Cyrus aux côtés de Pansy lui vint spontanément à l'esprit, lui donnant la peur de sa vie et le respect qu'il avait pour son ex-femme Serpentarde monta de plusieurs crans.

**« - Eh bien, eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? » **Fit une voix près de lui et Draco sortit de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et vit Pansy lui sourire. **« - Pensais-tu que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là ? »**

Draco ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse approprié, autre qu'une salutation courte, alors il resta silencieux. Elle ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage car elle lui sourit à nouveau et lui proposa d'aller prendre un café.

**« - Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer, tu te complais dans la maternité. » **Déclara Draco après que leurs tasses leur soient apportées.

**« - Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » **Pansy rigola et repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son dos. **« - Sois heureux que je le sois. Les enfants gardent Cyrus suffisamment occupé pour le distraire de ses plans contre toi et ta progéniture. »** Ajouta-t-elle.

**« - Combien en as-tu ? » **Demanda Draco pour éviter à avoir à exprimer sa gratitude, mais elle soupçonna que ses raisons de le faire n'étaient pas entièrement altruistes. Elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à des remerciements de la part de Draco. Elle le connaissait assez bien après tout, et d'autre part, elle semblait beaucoup plus épanouie maintenant que quand elle était mariée à Draco.

**« - Ca sera mon dixième en Décembre. » **Elle tapota tendrement son ventre arrondi. **« - Cet enfant sera mon dernier toutefois. »**

Draco siffla. **« - Es-tu en concurrence avec les Weasley ? » **Demanda-t-il. A sa grande surprise, Pansy rigola encore.

**« - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu dois l'admettre. Les temps changent et le nom de Weasley est plutôt respecté aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était quand nous étions enfant. » **Draco était d'accord avec elle. Les Weasley étaient des héros de la dernière guerre et ils s'en sortaient bien, les boutiques des jumeaux florissaient partout, deux autres étaient de célèbre joueurs de Quidditch, même si la carrière de Ginny avait commencé de façon inattendu et avait été initialement conçu comme une sorte de thérapie professionnelle afin qu'elle ne concentre pas toute son énergie sur la vie de ses ex-copains. **« - D'ailleurs…. » **Poursuivit Pansy. **« - Où penses-tu qu'ils tirent leurs cheveux roux ? »**

**« - Tu veux dire que c'est naturel ? » **Demanda Draco plutôt interloqué. **« - S'il te plait, dis-moi que ça vient de ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-quelque chose ! »**

**« - Désolée de te décevoir, mais en fait, ça vient de ma mère. » **Elle ne semblait pas être vraiment désolé et les sentiments de Draco étaient mitigés : horrifié parce que son fils aurait pu avoir du sang Weasley en lui et soulagé que la situation ait pu être évité au dernier moment.

Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Weasley, pas du tout ! Mais…

**« - Ils ont tous les cheveux roux… » **Gémit Draco, avec une mine de dégoût. Pansy se mit à rire de ce qu'elle considérait comme des 'singeries'.

**« - Je ne suis pas comme la génération de nos parents 'Sang-Pur'. » **Plaisanta-t-elle. **« - Je ne veux pas utiliser la magie sur mes enfants juste pour maintenir l'apparence des Malfoy. Ils pourront faire ce qu'ils voudront quand ils grandiront. »**

Draco ne demanda pas l'opinion de Cyrus à ce sujet. Il semblerait que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance au final. D'autre part, il voulait réfuter son assertion, mais le fait est qu'il ne savait pas si ses parents avaient utilisé des sortilèges sur lui pour changer sa coloration de cheveux ou non. Alors, il reporta son attention sur le sujet des enfants de Pansy.

Cela s'avéra être une erreur. Il découvrit que Pansy pouvait parler et parler sans cesse de ses enfants, causant à Draco un grand manque de son fils alors qu'il venait seulement de partir pour Poudlard. C'est alors que Draco décida qu'il voulait un autre enfant. Il ne dit rien à Harry cependant. Il pensait qu'il pouvait attendre un an et voir comment il pourrait intégrer une grossesse dans sa propre carrière politique croissante, tout en lisant les lettres de son fils au sujet de Poudlard et qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et qu'il était devenu ami avec Primus Malfoy. Bientôt, le Trio d'Or de la nouvelle génération fut achevé avec Copernic Granger-Bell (surnommé 'Puck'). Ils furent renommés pour être pire que les Maraudeurs ou même les jumeaux Weasley dans leur temps.

Après que Petit Harry soit parti pour sa deuxième année, Draco décida que sa carrière pouvait être mise en pause pour deux ans le temps de mettre un autre enfant au monde, et il rendit visite au Guérisseur Podmore.

* * *

Peu de temps après qu'il ait purgé sa peine, Podmore fut réhabilité en tant que Guérisseur à St Mangouste. Le Ministère déclarant que son casier judiciaire pour faute professionnelle durant la deuxième guerre avait été basé sur de fausses accusations et il fut blanchi. Il fut reconnu pour sa technique révolutionnaire d'utiliser le Felix Felicis dans des situations d'urgences. Pas qu'il fut le premier à penser à l'utiliser, mais chacun de ses prédécesseurs dans le passé avait utilisé la potion sur le guérisseur en charge du patient pour guider ses gestes, mais cela conduisait généralement à conduire le personnel médical à devenir accro au Felix et son effet diminué à chaque utilisation. Pas étonnant qu'ils avaient abandonné cette pratique.

Harry avait été très heureux par l'idée de Draco, et leur fils était content d'avoir un petit frère ou une sœur. Draco brassa donc à nouveau la potion du Courant de Vie Accordé, Podmore lui avait conseillé de refaire _exactement_ de la _même_ manière que dans le passé, afin de ne pas confondre la magie dans son corps. Draco n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'Harry n'avait pas eu quelque chose à voir avec ce conseil. Secrètement, il était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à lui enseigner quelques-uns de ses propres méthodes de Serpentard et il comptait que la visite dans ce bar à Copenhague et aller dans le même petit hôtel moldu était comme une seconde lune de miel. Il n'avait pas remis de robe cependant, même si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il comptait bien tirer un maximum de confort d'Harry en échange. La seule chose sur laquelle Draco insista pour réserver lui-même les réservations à l'hôtel, ce qui signifiait une semaine de bonheur conjugal sans interruption dans une suite de l'un des meilleurs hôtels du Danemark.

L'opinion de Draco sur la césarienne était restée inchangé depuis le temps, et il préféra plutôt suivre le même traitement que Podmore lui avait administré lors de son précédent accouchement. Et puisque l'effet du Felix Felicis était plutôt imprévisible, il se prépara au pire des scénarios lors du dernier mois. Il avait rédigé une note qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et qui déclarait que dans le cas d'un accouchement imprévu, le nom de l'enfant devait être choisi par son mari.

Ainsi, le nom de leur deuxième fils fut Jésus Draco Potter, mais au moins, Draco pouvait rejeter le blâme sur Harry cette fois-ci. Il se dit que cela aurait pu être pire. Son fils aurait pu finir par être baptisé 'Merlin', vu qu'Harry avait récemment prit goût à regarder de stupide sitcoms américain.

Et vraiment, le nom de leur deuxième fils ne fut pas la chose la plus importante à se préoccuper cette fois. Le Felix s'était arrangé pour que certains stagiaires pas très doués fassent exploser plusieurs chaudrons de potion deux étages plus bas, et les fumées provoquées par les explosions s'étaient infiltrées dans les autres étages à travers les fissures des plafonds et des murs de ce vieux bâtiment, ce qui provoqua l'apparition soudaine de vagins chez tous les patients masculins. Après seize heures de travail pour donner naissance à son fils de façon naturelle, Draco décida que peut-être, il ne devrait pas être dégouté par le fait qu'on lui ouvre un peu le ventre.

Le lendemain matin, les guérisseurs le proclamèrent en bonne santé, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas retransformer son sexe jusqu'à ce que son corps se remette complètement de l'accouchement. Ainsi, Draco fut privé de sexe et l'amusement qu'Harry retirait de sa peur de venir dormir avec lui tous les soirs pendant deux semaines complètes n'était pas une substitution assez satisfaisante.

Une bonne chose ressortit de ce désastre cependant. Merci à Harry de lui faire peur de venir dormir, il avait prit l'habitude de faire des promenades nocturnes. Pendant l'une de ces promenades, il erra devant un antiquaire moldu et trouva le portrait de Narcissa Malfoy. Draco était si heureux qu'il avait pardonné Harry sur le champ et l'avait accroché dans la chambre de Jez, de sorte qu'il puisse lui montrer sa progéniture. Il était heureux d'avoir finalement l'occasion de poser à sa mère toutes ces questions au sujet de son enfance, de son père et de comment faire disparaitre des tâches sur sa peau sans laisser de cicatrice. Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'il voulait faire exactement cela, il trouvait le portrait de sa mère vide.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry décrocha le portrait de Narcissa pour le mettre dans une pièce peu fréquentée car il s'avérait qu'elle avait commençait une histoire d'amour passionnée avec le portrait de Lockhart et ils n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à utiliser la longue chaise peinte sur la toile pour leurs ébats en plein milieu de la nuit. Après deux semaines de bouderie, Narcissa promit de mettre fin à sa liaison et que Draco pouvait remettre son portrait dans la chambre de Jez, mais en échange, elle exigeait qu'il achète le portrait d'un jeune berger aux joues roses peint avec une botte de foin.

La marraine de Jez ne fut autre que Pinky Dursley, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année où il était né. A cette époque, elle était devenue un batteur de légende comme Harry avait été en son temps. Elle avait acquis le surnom de 'Cognard Humain' parce qu'elle était rapide, précise et tout aussi dangereuse, (et parce que malgré son style de vie centré sur le sport, sa silhouette n'avait pas changé du tout, pensa Draco avec tendresse). En quittant l'école, elle avait été immédiatement embauchée par les Frelons de Wimbourne et un an plus tard, elle devint la capitaine de l'équipe. Elle occupa ce poste jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir eu une divergence d'opinion avec le manager des Frelons, elle rejoignit les Togayashi Tengu. Selon Shuukan Kuidicchi, les hommes japonais aimaient leurs 'Hyuuman Burajya' et elle eut donc plusieurs prétendants à ses pieds.

* * *

Dans son sillage, Petit Harry devint un grand fan de Quidditch. Il ne joua pas, préférant de loin regarder plutôt que se faire mal, mais après que l'équipe de Quidditch de Pékin devienne champion du monde lors de sa troisième année, il insista pour qu'ils l'appellent Confucius et ce nom resta avec lui à partir de là.

En rétrospective, Draco aurait dû prêter plus d'attention aux bandes dessinées que Pinky envoyait régulièrement à ses fils (pour sa défense, au premier abord, il n'avait aucune idée que le mot 'Doujinshi' n'était pas le nom japonais d'une BD sur le Quidditch). Hélas, il ne réalisa son erreur trop tard quand un jour, alors que Confucius avait dix-neuf ans et qui avait obtenu un poste respectable au sein du Ministère de la Magie au service des Jeux Magiques et des Sports, arriva à la maison avec la perspective de leur présenter sa fiancée.

Dans un premier temps, Draco fut en extase et regretta le mauvais timing car Harry était parti pour l'après-midi au Chemin de Traverse avec le plus jeune pour acheter ses fournitures pour Poudlard. Une phrase et un regard plus tard, il bénit sa bonne fortune qu'il ait le temps de pouvoir parler avec un peu de bon sens avec son fils avant qu'Harry soit au courant.

**« - Papa, laisse-moi te présenter… » **Petit Harry (plus si petit que ça) se tourna vers Draco et fit un geste en direction du salon. **« - Ma princesse : Maxie. »**

Tout le monde avait dit que Maximilien Snape tenait de sa mère et n'avait rien de son père. Draco eut de la chance de découvrir à quel point c'était vrai quand la personne en question entra dans sa maison.

Draco regarda dans le couloir où Maxie se trouvait, le regardant avec un peu de timidité mais très mignon dans sa jupe en velours pêche et son chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux raides et blonds (la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler les siens à Draco dont son fils ainé n'avait pas hérité) lui arrivait aux épaules et étaient tenus en place par des clips moldus en forme de chatons blancs. Le tableau était complété par de fines chaussures italiennes à petits talons et un soupçon de maquillage faisait briller ses lèvres d'une couleur rose et ses cils semblaient incroyablement longs.

Dans un premier temps, Draco ne sut pas quoi dire. Il savait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arrivé, que son fils, son héritier, devait se marier comme lui l'avait fait. Bien que le monde sorcier soit devenu plus tolérant avec les relations du même sexe, ils n'accordaient toujours pas le même statut que les mariages mixtes.

**« - Confucius. » **Dit-il, résolu à mettre un terme à cette mascarade. **« - Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser que tu vas épouser cette personne. »**

**« - Aww, papa, mais pourquoi pas ? » **Demanda Confucius, le regardant d'un air pas si troublé que ce que Draco attendait de lui, et un peu d'inquiétude.

**« - Il s'agit d'un garçon. » **Draco n'avait aucun scrupule à lui dire cela.

**« - En quelque sorte, non ? »**

**« - Est-ce de vrais seins ou une blague ? »**

**« - Papaaa ! »**

**« - Et il porte des bas. »**

**« - Au moins, ce ne sont pas des filets de pêche. » **Répliqua Confucius avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Draco. Merde, il pensait pourtant bien avoir caché ces choses dans un tiroir là où ses enfants ne pouvaient pas les trouver.

**« - Et il n'est pas un Sang-pur. » **Déclara Draco avec ce qui était sa plaidoirie finale.

**« - Non, c'est ma petite Princesse au trois quart Sang-pur. Pour la petite histoire : son statut de Sang-pur est le même que le mien. » **Evidemment, son fils n'avait pas les mêmes blocages que Draco avait quand il avait son âge.

**« - Fils, as-tu sérieusement réfléchi ? Que peut-il t'offrir alors que tu es l'héritier de la fortune des Malfoy et des Potter ? »**

**« - Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de cette absurdité aristocratique, papa. » **Fit Confucius en roulant des yeux. **« - Mais si tu insistes, je peux te faire une liste de ce qu'il peut m'offrir. Outre l'évident, je veux dire. » **Fit-il en lançant un regard coquin à 'sa' compagne et faisant rougir Draco de nouveau. Puis il commença à compter sur ses doigts. **« - Il est beau, intelligent, il a été Préfet, tu sais ? Eh bien, Préfète, en fait… Il a des manières parfaites, sa famille est riche et respectée… »**

**« - Et que dire de sa magie ? » **Demanda Draco, espérant trouver quelque chose à critiquer de ce côté-là.

**« - Eh bien, il a du talent pour les potions et la magie noire, tout comme son père. Et il a appris à être un Animagus avec sa belle-mère. Tu ne croirais pas qu'il puisse se transformer en toute petite mignonne coccinelle et…. ! »**

**« - Assez ! » **Draco tendit une main, vaincu, alors que son fils n'avait pas fini sa liste. Il était clair que son fils était complètement sous le charme. **« - Nous verrons ce que ton père va dire à ce sujet. »**

**« - Une dernière chose. » **Fit Confucius en levant le petit doigt.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Il connait la recette de la potion améliorée pour contenir la magie. »**

**« - A bien y réfléchir, il ne faut pas dire quoi que se soit à ton père aujourd'hui. Nous allons lui faire la surprise des fiançailles. As-tu été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheté une bague ? »**

* * *

Plus tard, attendant qu'Harry rentre et réfléchissant au dîner qu'il dirait de faire à Agador, Draco surpris une conversation entre son fils et sa dulcinée, ce qui expliquait un peu l'attraction implicite de Confucius envers Maxie, mais, dans le même temps, Draco en fut mortifié et souhaita n'avoir jamais entendu.

**« - As-tu remarqué que ton elfe de maison parle bizarrement ? Il se réfère à lui-même à la troisième personne. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, il aime simplement le jeu de rôle. Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »**

**« - Oh, Maxie comprend très bien, Maitre Confucius. Maxie aussi aime les jeux de rôle… »**

Inutile de dire qu'Agador et Maxie s'entendirent magnifiquement.

Les fiançailles furent très courtes : on attendait surtout le mariage qui aurait lieu quand Jez reviendrait pour les vacances de Noel. Draco ne les laissa pas se marier dans une des salles informelles du Ministère comme pour son propre mariage. Depuis le temps, il était devenu Chef du service des Affaires Familial, et il décida de construire une petite 'chapelle' à ses propres frais afin de rendre les mariages plus festif. Bien sûr, le fait que cet acte lui favorise une promotion n'était pas mal non plus. Harry était heureux que son fils soit heureux, le mariage se faisait dans un bel endroit grâce à la générosité de Draco, Snape était content d'avoir trouvé un coin ombragé pour se cacher des paparazzis et Rita Skeeter écrit un article spectaculaire sur l'évènement dans la Gazette, bien que c'était ce qui était attendu d'elle étant donné que la mariée était son propre beau-fils.

Contredisant les craintes initiales de Draco sur la durée du mariage de son fils, Confucius et Maxie se créèrent un heureux foyer pour eux-mêmes, présentant trois ans plus tard leur première petite-fille à Draco et Harry, et leur premier petit-fils cinq ans plus tard. A cette époque, Confucius arriva en âge de prendre le poste de Chef du clan Malfoy et rien ne vint perturber cela, pas même Cyrus.

Pansy avait sa propre théorie concernant le mariage de son fils qu'elle partagea avec Draco quand ils se rencontrèrent lors d'un banquet de Noel à Poudlard. (Lors de la Sixième Année de Jez, la nouvelle Directrice fraichement nommée, Luna Lovegood, qui était tout aussi farfelue que son prédécesseur Dumbledore, organisa un autre Tournoi des Trois Sorcier à Dumstrang).

**« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas inattendu : Gryffondor et Serpentard, deux beaux garçons et des rivaux acharnés depuis le début. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai dis à mon fils de se lier d'amitié avec le tien plutôt que devenir son adversaire comme il l'aurait dû, compte tenu des antécédent familiaux ? » **Elle secoua ses cheveux maintenant roux et dont Draco n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

Il s'abstint de prononcer ses doutes quant à son affirmation, voyant que Confucius et Maxie n'avaient même pas était dans la même année. Au lieu de cela, il choisit d'observer Pansy chasser le troupeau de fée qui s'était posé sur le fauteuil roulant de Cyrus, pensant que ce serait un endroit idéal pour reposer leurs ailes fatiguées. Draco vit qu'il y avait un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans assit sur les genoux de son père amorphe et il voyait que bien que Pansy lui avait dit la dernière que ce serait son dernier, elle avait changé d'avis.

**« - Dis-moi une chose. » **Demanda Draco, toujours pas remis de voir l'état de son cousin qui avait manifestement décidé de se laisser aller. **« - Comment as-tu pu le convaincre de procréer avec toi à ce rythme ? »**

**« - Facilement. » **Pansy sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave du visage de son enfant mais aussi de son mari. **« - Je lui ai dit que tu avais prévu d'avoir cinq enfants avec moi. Il voulait doubler la mise. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute s'il s'est lui-même court-circuité. A force d'utiliser des sorts et des potions pour améliorer les performances… » **Elle haussa les épaules et donna quelques coups sur le crâne de Cyrus comme pour prouver qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus personne là-dedans.

**« - J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas vraiment encore hors d'état de nuire. » **Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco en regardant le dernier enfant de Pansy qui essayait de se mettre debout avec l'aide de la cravate de son père.

**« - Eh bien, tu sais comment c'est avec vous les hommes. » **Déclara Pansy avec un sourire narquois. **« - Votre cerveau et votre sexe ne sont pas vraiment connecté ensemble. »**

* * *

A la surprise générale (sauf peut-être de Draco) Jez devint le champion de Poudlard des Trois Sorciers. Il arriva en deuxième position dans la dernière tâche, bien que selon l'avis de Draco, il aurait gagné. Il employait la vraie ruse des Serpentard : ils étaient censés survivre trois jours dans une caverne sombre qui était coupé du monde extérieur avec seulement une petite ouverture dans la roche par laquelle ils recevaient de la nourriture. Jez avait utilisé cette petite ouverture pour invoquer un flacon de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, échappant ainsi à l'attention des chauves-souris suceuses de sang qui peuplaient la grotte. Le jury insista sur le fait qu'il avait reçu l'aide d'un elfe de maison, et Draco dû partir précipitamment avec Podmore, Agardor et Dobby, qu'il avait emprunté à Granger pour une tâche très spéciale.

Ils furent arrêtés aux portes de Dumstrang par deux superviseurs de l'épreuve. Heureusement, Podmore dont les cheveux étaient maintenant devenus blancs, mais son penchant pour les méthodes douteuses étant resté inchangé, savait exactement quoi faire. Il agita lentement les paumes ouvertes en face des deux sorciers et dit :

**« - Vous n'avez pas besoin de tester nos baguettes. Ce ne sont pas les elfes de maison que vous recherchez. »**

Depuis, Draco avait appris à avoir confiance au vieillard, il était toujours surpris que ce truc ait fonctionné. Ainsi, Jez fut déclaré second après la fille de Beauxbâtons, mais ça ne comptait pas parce que c'était une Vélane et qu'elle avait visiblement charmé le jury pour qu'il lui donne la première place, malgré s'être transformée en oiseau et avoir mangé toutes les chauves-souris de la grotte alors que l'une des règle de l'épreuve était de ne pas nuire à la faune indigène.

Au moment où Jez termina sa scolarité, Harry abandonna son poste au sein du Ministère et dédia tout son temps pour son travail au Conseil d'administration. Draco savait qu'il n'accepterait pas de prendre une position plus importante, préférant écrire et signer des parchemins dans un bureau, mais Draco était déjà résigné. D'autre part, sa propre carrière avait atteint son sommet et il était certain qu'il serait un jour capable de réaliser son vieux rêve et de devenir Ministre de la Magie et ça serait encore mieux : il le deviendrait que grâce à son propre mérite. Il avait déjà imaginé son slogan pour les affiches électorales et des badges : 'M est synonyme de Ministre'.

* * *

Et une importante différence comparé à la vie de son père, son propre mariage n'avait pas subi le prix de ses ambitions. Harry était heureux d'être à ses côtés et le soutenait dans ses projets (même si parfois il lui demandé si Draco pensait vraiment faire telle ou telle chose), et de temps en temps, quand Draco passait trop de temps en réunion avec des personnes importantes, Harry n'hésitait pas à venir le chercher pour le ramener à la maison et le mettre au lit.

**« - Encore en forme pour un peu d'action aujourd'hui ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner tous les deux directement dans la chambre, agitant ses sourcils et ses yeux brillants de petites étincelles rouges. Ça n'avait rien de nouveau : à mesure qu'il vieillissait et devenait de plus en plus puissant, son incontinence magique empirait, même si maintenant il prenait trois fois par jour la potion que Draco lui fabriquait à partir de la recette de Snape. Cela lui rappelait…

**« - As-tu pris ta dose cette après-midi ? » **Demanda Draco d'un air suspect mais pas trop sévère. Il pouvait sentir des picotements sur sa peau alors que la magie brute lui chatouillait les terminaisons nerveuses et savait que ça serait de plus en plus fort.

**« - Non. » **Répondit Harry, les étincelles dans ses yeux devenant plus intenses. Leur brillance approfondie un peu les pattes d'oie au coin des yeux d'Harry, mais ne nuisaient pas à leur attractivité.

La bouche de Draco s'étira en un lent sourire narquois, observant Harry retirer ses vêtements et il l'imita automatiquement. Bientôt, ils se tinrent nus l'un en face de l'autre. Les courants de magie dans l'air étaient presque devenus visible entre eux.

**« - Agador ? » **Demanda Draco, haletant en sentant la magie d'Harry sur lui.

**« - Je l'ai envoyé visiter cette nouvelle boutique de vêtement en cuir… » **Grogna Harry.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et ronronna presque d'anticipation alors qu'il se rapprochait, assez près pour que les poils le long de ses bras et de ses cuisses soient soumis à l'électricité statique entre leur corps comme deux extrémités d'un condensateur magique. Il regarda la main d'Harry se levait pour se poser sur son torse, une petite décharge traversant Draco alors qu'il maltraitait un de ses mamelon.

**« - Ooh, on se sent d'humeur très taquine aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? » **Demanda Draco en rejetant la tête en arrière avec la plaisir coupable d'être en mesure de profiter de ce genre de jeux.

**« - C'est vrai, mon mari. » **Siffla Harry, Draco sentait qu'il arrivait au terme de sa résistance. Il pouvait à peine contenir sa puissance et il avait déjà commençait à en infiltrer en lui, insufflant une vague de plaisir dans la chair délicate du ventre de Draco et faisait durcir son membre. Il ressentait l'odeur familière de l'ozone qui signalait que le barrage était sur le point de céder et qu'Harry était sur le point de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait en lui.

**« - Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? » **Demanda Draco, se léchant les lèvres et couvrant les quelques centimètres qui les séparait encore pour mouler son corps contre celui d'Harry.

**« - Je suis là. J'arrive de suite ! »**

_**Fin.**_


End file.
